Proyecto Anthonimia Temporada II
by Axlmar
Summary: Después de la experiencia que vivieron en la primer temporada... ¿estarán los chicos contentos de volver pasar por lo mismo? Los chicos Andley continuan en Lakewood U, en esta ocasión de nuevo los van a grabar. Fic Multiautor Lily, Perla y yo
1. Chapter 1

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Episodio 1**

**Piloto**

[_El enfoque de la cámara esta centrado en una larga puerta color marrón. Una Luz tenue lo ilumina todo, mientras en el fondo se escuchan unas voces que hablan_]

**Voz 1**. Pues todo dependerá de la decisión del equipo de producción y del elenco claro.

**Mr. Ruiz**: yo por mi parte les aseguro que los chicos son de palabra.

**Voz 2:** La verdad la respuesta del público ha sido excelente. Y una segunda temporada sería lo mejor que le puede pasar a la cadena en estos momentos. En verdad a sido el único show reality que HBO ha hecho y pues esperamos que los resultados de hoy sean placenteros.

**Carlos Guiron**: Y estamos seguros que podremos llegar a un acuerdo. Sorprendentemente la familia Andley tiene interés en asociarse con HBO de hecho ya son dueños de algunas acciones. Así que a ellos les conviene que este contrato se firme.

**Mr. Ruiz:** Albert Andley estará también en la reunión, ya no tardarán en llegar.

[_De momento se oye que tocan a la puerta. Mr. Ruiz es el que procede a abrirla y al hacerlo, Anthony, Stear, Archie y Albert entran. Se les ve bastante serios y desanimados.]_

**Albert**: Bien ya estamos aquí, proseguimos.

**Carlos**: si claro tomen asiento. (_La imagen cambia ahora y enfoca el resto del salón de reunión. Hay una mesa larga y varios ejecutivos de HBO están a la expectativa_)

**Carlos**: Bueno chicos, les presento a Chris Albrecht (_se_ _para_) presidente y CEO de Time Warner y HBO. (_Los chicos lo saludan amablemente dándole la mano_.)

A David Baldwin Vicepresidente ejecutivo y planeamiento de programas. (_De nuevo los chicos lo saludan uno por uno_) Carolyn Strauss presidente hospitalidad de HBO.

**Carolyn**: como están muchachos mucho gusto de conocerlos (_los mira muy amablemente mientras les toma la mano_) Y Erick Kessler presidente de ventas y comercialización.

[_Erick se para y los saluda amablemente, luego se dirige rápidamente a un proyector de películas instalado estratégicamente en el centro de la mesa. Carolyn se para y aminora las luces. Una pantalla se enciende al frente de la mesa. Todos se quedan en silencio y observan_.]

**Pantalla**: Home Box Office and now our feature presentation.

**Proyecto Anthonimia**. (_Se escucha la música de entrada_)

Pero no dura todo lo que normalmente duraría, aparecen en pantalla algunos clips de la temporada pasada.

(_Aparece uno de los ejecutivos hablando_) HBO necesitaba algo como Anthonimia, un show fresco y divertido. En verdad necesitábamos atraer la audiencia mas joven y shows como Entourage, Dead Wood, Y Lucky Louis lo habían estado logrando aunque no con el rating en que Anthonimia fue aceptado. Creemos que Anthonimia es definitivamente un nombre que se identifica con la cadena. Algo que la gente oye y rápidamente piensa en HBO y nosotros nos sentimos satisfechos de poder traerle a la juventud una alternativa a los programas de realities que hay actualmente en la televisión.

(_Se cambia la imagen y sigue hablando otro ejecutivo_) si, en verdad es el primer realitly de la cadena. Y con el éxito que ha tenido las expectativas para una segunda temporada están lógicamente muy altas.

Se cambia la imagen de nuevo y se ve otro clip en donde se escucha uno de los temas del soundtrack y pasan varias imágenes rápidamente. Y se detienen en el momento que es la última escena de serie. Se le hace un acercamiento a la cara de Anthony y termina en un estruendo y las palabras Proyecto Anthonimia en grande.

Carolyn enciende las luces de nuevo y algunos aplauden. (_Los chicos solo miran todo muy serios_)

[_Chris el alto ejecutivo se para y se dirige a todos_.]

**Chris**: Bien chicos esto es solo una muestra de lo popular que se ha vuelto la serie, pero esa no es la razón por la cual HBO desea que se produzca una nueva temporada, claro que no, el interés de HBO esta en esa juventud que día a día se sienta frente al televisor, toma el control remoto en su mano y cambia el canal. Podría escoger cualquier otra cosa, pero nosotros preferimos que su opción este en HBO no porque queremos subir los ratings aunque eso es parte del plan. Pero porque deseamos que los jóvenes tengan una alternativa sana. Una opción en donde puedan sentirse identificados y creo que en eso esta la base del éxito del show, en que los jóvenes se identifican con cada uno de ustedes.

**Anthony**: (_levanta la mano_) Si bueno, de todas formas, y con todo respeto, ¿en que nos beneficia eso a nosotros?

**Chris**: Bueno, aunque se que el dinero y la fama no es algo que les haga falta, pues es algo que estamos dispuestos a ofrecer y tenemos un paquete de incentivos y beneficios sobre todo para algunos de sus amigos que necesitan ayuda financiera para pagar sus estudios. Con este paquete no tendrán que preocuparse más. Y les digo esto porque se lo importante que son para ustedes sus amigos.

**Stear**: (_mira a Anthony y a Archie_) bueno, eso si seria muy conveniente, sobre todo para Mike y Luís…

**Archie**: bueno y a mi no me viene mal la fama…

**Carolyn**: (_Se para también_) Nosotros sabemos que la fama que viene junto con el lanzamiento del show al aire no es algo de lo que ustedes disfrutan (_mira a Archie_) al menos no todos. Pero estamos dispuestos a brindarles el apoyo y la ayuda que necesiten en la filmación del nuevo proyecto.

**Erick**: (_se para también y toma la palabra_) exacto, tendrán más seguridad, más profesionalismo.

**Anthony**: si pero nosotros queremos que nuestros compañeros de escuela sean los que filmen bueno si aceptamos la propuesta claro…

**Erick**: si y déjame decirte que es parte del paquete, antes de venir a esta reunión recibimos su petición y sus reglas. Y las hemos tomado en cuenta. (_Toma un varios fólderes que están en la mesa y se los pasa_) allí esta el contrato, los beneficios y todo lo que necesiten.

**Chris**: Y lo mas importante es que sepan que no los estamos presionando, que sabemos que tienen que hablar esto con sus demás compañeros, porque queremos que todos sigan siendo parte importante del proyecto… claro (_todos asienten_) Así que estamos dispuestos a darles algunos días para pensarlos y dejarnos saber su decisión.

**Albert**: Me gustaría saber si de este nuevo contrato Andley's Enterprices obtendrá algunas regalías… al fin y al cabo los protagonistas son Andley y tenemos parte de las acciones de Time Warner como de HBO.

**Chris**: Si, Albert y con gusto discutiré ese tema si me lo permites mas adelante, porque es mas que todo la parte financiera y se que tus primos no estarán interesados en oír todo eso. ¿Verdad muchachos? (_los mira a todos mientras los tres asienten aliviados_)

**Mr. Ruiz**: Bueno y a todo esto yo también quería informarles que seria bueno que se inscribieran en la clase de filme aunque ya la pasaron, solo porque así seria mas fácil comunicarme con ustedes sobre algunos cambios.

**Carlos**: si especialmente porque es su deseo que sean estudiantes los que les filmen.

**Archie**: bueno eso la verdad no creo que sea posible…

**Stear**: ni hablar no tengo ninguna hora vacante para tomar esa clase.

**Mr. Ruiz**: bueno ya veremos si entonces se pueden hacer algunas reuniones semanales.

**Anthony**: (_se le mira muy serio_) bueno, entonces así quedamos, revisaremos bien todo y se lo comunicaremos al resto del grupo.

**Carolyn**: si lo deseas Anthony yo podría presentarles el proyecto a las chicas, talvez seria mas fácil…

**Anthony**: (_la interrumpe_) no… gracias Carolyn pero no creo que sea necesario.

**Chris**: ¿sería posible que nos adelantaran algo de lo que piensan en estos momentos?

**Anthony**: (_Se para_) Bien, pues no es nuestro deseo volver a empezar este proyecto, aunque tuvo sus ventajas la verdad no nos sentimos cómodos de toda la atención que hemos tenido.

**Archie**: Habla por ti primito… (_Se ríe, y todos le siguen_)

**Anthony**: (_lo mira molesto_) si lo hacemos será por ayudar de alguna forma discreta a nuestros amigos que lo necesitan.

**Chris**: Entonces… ¿se podría decir que están un 90% seguros de firmar el contrato?

**Anthony**: (_los voltea a ver a todos_) pues… si pero en un 60% hay muchas cosas que tenemos que planear discutir y que arreglar.

**Chris**: bien, pues no se diga mas… esperaremos su decisión.

[_Todos se paran y se despiden amigablemente aunque los chicos lucen tensos, Albert se queda en la reunión mientras los tres salen del gran salón_.]

[_Se ve de nuevo la sala de directivos, pero esta vacía, se ve que van entrando con mucho alboroto Lily, Ale, Geor, Anthony, Archie, Stear y Luis, solo Luis se ve muy contento las chicas se ven algo enojadas_]

**Luis**: (_Emocionado_) Esto esta genial ¿no creen?

**Ale**: (_enojada_) No puedo creer que estés tan emocionado… esto es una locura...

**Lily**: (_lanza un suspiro_) es lo que vengo diciendo…

**Ale**: ¿Acaso no nos basto con lo que pasamos el año pasado?

**Geor**: Y después de cómo nos hicieron ver….

**Archie**: Habla por ti, porque yo siempre me vi muy bien en la pantalla…

**Anthony**: Si, yo lo entiendo… yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo…

**Lily**. Es que si tu fuiste el que más te quejaste la vez pasada, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

**Anthony**: (_muy serio_) En verdad es que Albert tiene métodos de persuasión muy buenos…

**Stear**: Y eso que no estas contando con la lata que dio Luis…

**Luis**: (_Lanza un gruñido_) Yo no doy lata…

**Lily**: Eso cuéntalo a quien no te conozca…

**Ale**: Esto no tiene sentido, después de la horrible experiencia del año pasado tardamos más de un mes en volver a hablarnos… quedamos hartos los unos de los otros… y luego toda esa gente durante el verano, a cada rato nos paraban ¿verdad Lily?

**Lily**: Si, ¿cómo puede una disfrutar de sus vacaciones si toda esa gente esta dando lata?

**Archie**. Es que no le ven el lado bueno…

**Geor**: ¿Es que acaso lo tiene? Yo estoy de acuerdo… es más no debimos haber venido aquí siquiera.

**Ale**: Tienes toda la razón Geor… creo que aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa.

**Luis**. (_Haciendo un puchero_) Y me vas a dejar aquí solo, ¿quieres que me regrese a México?

**Lily**: No nos puedes culpar que gracias a tus pésimas calificaciones te hayan quitado la beca…

**Luis**: Pero ya me la quitaron… y no tengo otra opción.

**Ale**: Además en este año tenemos muchas más clases y muchos trabajos por entregar. Todo esto es una locura y ustedes lo saben.

(_Todos se quedan callados entonces Anthony sonríe_)

**Anthony**: Miren, yo lo voy a hacer, creo que peor que el año pasado no nos puede ir, además hay que ver el lado positivo… siempre dicen que segundas partes no son buenas… y pues ellos lo van a ver y no nos van a pedir que grabemos otra temporada.

**Archie**: (_angustiado_) ¿Tú crees? ¿Ya no habrá otra temporada más?

**Stear**: Pues podría ser un arma de dos filos, ¿no lo crees Anthony?

**Anthony**: Albert no nos va a dejar tranquilos hasta que no hayamos firmado, y aquí Luis tampoco…

**Archie**: aunque de los dos creo que el peor es Luis…

**Lily**: ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio?

**Anthony**: Y pues si ustedes no quieren estar en el proyecto, es totalmente respetable, aunque va a ser muuuuy difícil sin ustedes.

**Ale**: Esto no es justo…

**Anthony**: ¿Qué no es justo?

**Ale**: Nos quieres hacer sentir mal… y tu sabes que siempre te hemos apoyado…

**Geor**: Si, nos quieres hacer ver como las malas de la película…

**Lily**: No, si mal no recuerdo eso fue labor de la bruja esa…

**Luis**: ¿Quién, la Flanny esa?

**Lily**: (_Hace cara de estremecimiento_) ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no menciones a la innombrable?

**Ale**: Si, Luis, habíamos quedado que ese nombre esta prohibido…

**Luis**: Ahh pues si, de esa de la que no hablamos…

**Geor**: Corrección Luis, si hablamos de ella, solo que no la nombramos…

**Anthony**. ¿Así que ahora resulta que soy igual que la innombrable?

**Ale**. No quise decir eso… y lo sabes bien…

**Lily**: Si, decirte eso sería una mega ofensa…

**Ale**: Solo que la manera en como lo dices, nos haces sentir en parte obligadas a participar…

**Luis**. Pues nadie las está obligando… yo no veo ninguna pistola aquí.

**Lily**: Tú cállate, de no ser por ti no estaríamos siquiera considerando esta opción.

**Archie**: ¡Vamos Lily! Tú siempre has estado dispuesta a ayudarnos... y como dijo Anthony esto no puede ser peor que el año pasado.

**Ale**: Pues yo estoy pensando en un millón de cosas que nos podrían hacer... tan solo de acordarme de esas cámaras ocultas me da grima.

**Anthony**: Eso no volverá a suceder…

**Lily**. ¿Y como piensas eso? ¿Acaso fueron legales la primera vez? Ellos solo estarán buscando la oportunidad de hacernos quedar peor…

**Anthony**: No, eso no sucederá…

**Stear**: No, porque tenemos preparado un contrato y tiene estipuladas algunas reglas que les impedirán hacer eso de nuevo.

**Archie**: además si se fijan el paquete no esta nada mal…

**Lily**: y lo dices tu porque no te hace falta el dinero…

**Anthony**: pues la verdad no vendría mal independizarnos un poco de la ayuda de la tía abuela.

**Archie**: habla por ti primito, a mi me serviría de mucho el dinero pero como extra nada más.

**Luís**: con esa cantidad me puedo pagar hasta tres años de estudio y sin tener que trabajar…

**Ale**: Si bueno, pero la verdad no es algo que piense que podamos hacer… con toda la presión de las clases y este año todos estamos separados, será muy difícil producir…

**Stear**: bueno, HBO planea enviar productores profesionales que les podrán ayudar…

**Anthony**: y lo mejor de todo es que habrá una directora nueva así que no mas peleas con Flammy.

**Ale**: (_levanta las cejas y respira profundo_) ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto no Anthony?

**Anthony**: pues… (_Confuso_) pensándolo bien fue una aventura que me gustaría repetir, aunque tuvo sus alta y bajas, pero en conjunto fue algo que me dejo muchos buenos recuerdos.

**Lily**: bueno y digo, ¿lo podemos pensar?

**Anthony**: si, pero no tienen mucho tiempo…

**Geor**: (_leyendo_) wow, la verdad el paquete esta genial. No solo el dinero si no los beneficios, recomendaciones y extras, esta en verdad bastante apetecible y eso sin contar que ellos no saben cuanto apareceremos en cada Capitulo… la verdad me parece muy generoso…

**Lily**: la verdad todo suena bien, pero como dice Ale, ya todos estamos separados, y no veo como se le daría continuación digo… yo he entrado a la página de internet y las preguntas que se hacen los fans sobre nuestras vidas la verdad me parecen muy intrusas… digo alguno ha revisado su correo de HBO?

**Ale**: (_torciendo los ojos_) ay Lily ese no es el punto… ¿en serio quieren ustedes una cámara siguiéndoles a todos lados? ¡¡¡Y esta vez serian varias!!! La verdad yo no estoy muy convencida… prefiero tomarme al menos un día para pensarlo bien…

**Anthony**: pues, piénsenlo bien, pero pongan todo en una balanza, y vean que es lo que mas les conviene, la verdad a nadie le viene mal un dinero extra y como Geor lo dijo, la cantidad es muy generosa. Aparte piensen que si no aceptan, seria difícil convivir juntos ese mes ya que las cámaras estarían siguiéndome todo el tiempo.

**Lily**: bueno… (_Suspira_) eso si… estaría muy difícil…

**Geor**: (_cierra el contrato_) bueno, pues por mi parte cuenten conmigo. La verdad estoy pensando en mi futuro y ese dinero seria muy bienvenido. Aparte la verdad yo ni saldría mucho. (_Geor firma el contrato y se lo da a Anthony_)

**Anthony**: (_Sonríe_) gracias Geor no esperaba que alguna accediera tan pronto. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Luís**: ¡¡Si gracias!!

**Geor**: Bueno, pues yo me retiro tengo unas cositas que arreglar y además le voy a llamar a mi mama para que sepa que ya me vera en la tele de nuevo… jijiji (_Abre la puerta y se marcha_)

**Lily**: (_Pensativa_) bueno no quiero tomar decisiones a la ligera, así que concuerdo con Ale. Lo comentare con la almohada. ¿Te dejo saber luego Anthony?

**Anthony**: (_Asiente_) bueno, si es la única solución…

**Stear**: Bueno, yo me retiro también… chicas espero que puedan estar de nuevo en el proyecto no seria igual sin ustedes… nos vemos… (_Se levanta y se aproxima a la puerta_)

**Luís**: Espera… ¿Anthony? ¿Ya no me necesitas verdad?

**Anthony**: no, puedes irte…

**Luís**: si porque aparte se me pasa la hora en el gym y si voy mas tarde esta muy lleno. ¡¡Nos vemos chicas!! Y porfa ¡¡piensen en mí!! (_Se retira también_)

**Ale**: ay este Luís, como que me caía mejor cuando era comilón.

**Lily**: si esas sus dietas locas la verdad lo han cambiado… jejeje

**Ale**: bueno, pues yo también me voy, tengo mucha tarea esta tarde…

**Lily**: si yo igual…

**Anthony**: esperen chicas… un momento…

[_Las dos se detienen]_

**Lily**: ¿si Anthony?

**Anthony**: bueno la verdad quería hablar con ustedes a solas…

**Archie**: ¿y yo estoy pintado?

**Anthony**: no… bueno tú puedes quedarte… si quieres…

**Archie**: no si esto se volvió privado yo también me voy… tengo cita con el barbero. ¡Ciau chicas!

**Las dos**: ciao…

**Ale**: ¿que pasa Anthony? ¿Nos vas a tratar de convencer?

**Anthony**: Bueno, si… la verdad me gustaría decirles que… bueno… ustedes saben cuanto las estimo ¿no? A las dos… son mis amigas, han estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas…

**Lily**: ay Anthony…me vas a hacer llorar…

**Anthony**: (_se sonríe dulcemente_) bueno, no es mi intención. Solo quiero que sepan que es importante que me apoyen en este proyecto. Yo se que ustedes talvez no están al tanto de la situación de Luís, pero la verdad su beca le ha sido cancelada. De no ser por este proyecto el tendría que marcharse de la escuela.

**Ale**: bueno, eso le pasa por no concentrarse en sus estudios…

**Anthony**: pues por lo que sea… pero el necesita esta mas que nadie… Y Mike también esta en las mismas. Sus papas se niegan a darle un centavo mas…

**Lily**: ¿pues como no? Digo él no coopera… mira él se quedo otro año cuando pudo haberse graduado con Charles y Bob…

**Anthony**: lo se… se que tienen razón… pero como mis amigos, no me gustaría verlos irse así sin ayudarlos, y bien saben que jamás aceptarían nuestra ayuda… así que cuando surgió este proyecto eso fue lo primero que pensé… en ellos dos…

**Ale**: ay Anthony, tu siempre piensas en todo… eres… tan… (_Baja la mirada_) tan bueno…

**Lily**: si la verdad si Anthony… no por nada se hizo un show solo de ti…

**Anthony**: bueno y de ustedes… ustedes fueron parte esencial… sin ustedes el show hubiera sido un total fracaso…

**Ale**: ay no exageres Anthony…

**Anthony**: bueno el caso es que, también pensé en mí… Si ya se… no me miren así… mi padre me paga todo y la tía abuela me ayuda también, nunca he trabajado mas que de voluntario y hasta eso le ha disgustado a la tía… pero la verdad con ese dinero me sentiría mas independiente. Me agrada la idea de tener mi propio dinero. Y pues mentiría si digo que no lo hago por esa razón… Entonces lo que les quiero pedir es que… firmen el contrato… por… favor…

**Lily**: Ay Anthony…. (_Suspira y mira el fólder en sus manos y luego voltea a ver a Ale_)

**Ale**: (_suspira también_) bueno… tendría que dejar alguna de mis clases… digo si no pues no tendría nada de tiempo… yo… ay Anthony… a mi me encantaría apoyarte… bueno, quiero apoyarte… si eso es lo que piensas que deberíamos hacer…

**Anthony**: no pues no lo hagan por mí…

**Lily**: pues si no por ti, no veo porque más Anthony (_se sonroja_)

**Anthony**: háganlo por el grupo entero… porque nos hemos separados un poco… porque ya viene spring break, porque tendremos excusa para estar mas tiempo juntos… háganlo por Luís… por Mike, porque se que también les importa aunque lo nieguen… háganlo por ustedes…

**Lily**: wow Anthony… tu deberías ser vendedor… pues esta bien… (Mira a Ale) ¿Tu que dices Ale?

**Ale**: bueno, al mal paso darle prisa… (_Abre el fólder lo hojea una vez mas y lo firma_)

**Lily**: (_firmando también_) pues siento como que te estuviera firmando mi vida pero aquí esta… (_Pone el fólder en las manos de Anthony_) te la entrego… por un mes no más eh…

[_Todos ríen, y las chicas se levantan, Anthony se queda mirando los folders y unos minutos después entra Albert a la sala_]

**Albert**. ¿Y los demás?

**Anthony**: Ya se fueron…

**Albert**. ¿firmaron?

**Anthony**: Si…

**Albert**: No te escuchas muy contento…

**Anthony**: Solo me preguntaba si no es un error volver a pasar por lo mismo.

**Albert**: No empieces con tus paranoias de nuevo…todo estará mucho más controlado, ellos saben que no pueden romper ningún estatuto del contrato porque tendrían muchos problemas.

**Anthony**: Entonces aquí tienes… (_le pasa los folders_) Pero en verdad yo no quiero verlos a la cara, arregla todo y me avisas cuando empezamos.

[_Albert toma los folders y Anthony sale de la sala, y la imagen se desvanece_]

[_Se vuelve a prender la imagen, se ve la Universidad y a Anthony caminando, esta por entrar al Academics Building y se escucha una voz detrás de_ _él_]

**Voz**: Espera Anthony, que se nos hizo muy tarde.

**Anthony**: Hola chicas, pensé que yo era el único que llegaría tarde.

**Lily**: (_Comienza a caminar a un lado de Anthony)_ Pues la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de volver a ese hombre…

**Ale**: Si, ese Mr. Ruíz no me tiene muy contenta

**Lily**: (_mira a Anthony_) te ves pensativo… ¿ocurre algo malo?

**Anthony**: (_sonríe_) No, la verdad es que como que me dio algo de nostalgia… y realmente me agrada tenerlas en todo esto…

**Ale**: Por un momento pensé que te habías arrepentido…

**Anthony**: (_ríe_) Eso no… creo que en esta ocasión será más sencillo.

[_Entran al salón de filme y la imagen se desvanece_]

**FIN PILOTO**

* * *

_Música recomendada para este episodio: Keep on Movin' de 5ive ***Autor de este episodio: Lily Flor y yo ;) ***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Episodio 2**

**Nuevas impresiones**

[_Se mira el salón de filme desde una esquina, están Geor, Ale, Lily, Anthony, Archie, Luis y Stear, sentados alrededor del escritorio, se ven todos algo fastidiados, Ale mira de nuevo el reloj de su muñeca_]

**Ale**: (_Disgustada_) ¿Y que? ¿Ahora nos va a tener esperando hasta que se le antoje? Por si no lo recuerdas ya no es nuestro maestro… y yo tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer…

**Lily**: Si, es de mala educación hacernos esperar tanto tiempo.

**Luis**: Ayy si, y yo ya no pude ir al Gym, así que voy a tener que ir en la noche…

**Lily**: (_con sarcasmo_) Si, siempre supe que ir al Gym era más importante que ir a las clases.

**Geor**: (_negando con la cabeza_) La verdad Luis, no me sorprendería que también este año tus calificaciones fueran pésimas…

**Luis**: (_Enojado_) ¡Oye! Pero si mis calificaciones no fueron tan malas…

**Ale**: Ahora resulta que te quitaron la beca por tu linda cara…

[_Archie ríe y Stear también_]

**Luis**: Oigan eso no se vale… ¿Por qué tienen que recordarme lo de la beca? ¿Cuándo lo van a olvidar?

**Lily**: Mientras dure el proyecto ni siquiera pienses que lo olvidaremos…

**Ale**: Así que vete acostumbrando.

**Anthony**: (_sonriendo_) Ya, no lo atormenten más…

**Luis**. Si, amigo, muchas gracias…

**Anthony**: Si con la rebaja de dinero que le van a hacer en el contrato tiene más que suficiente…

**Luis**: (_abre los ojos desmesuradamente_) ¿Queee? Pero si no me dijeron nada de eso…

[_Anthony comienza a reír a carcajadas_]

**Anthony**: No, lo siento era una broma… pero es que te pusiste de modo…

[_Todos comienzan a reír menos Luis_]

**Luis**: Ayy Man, no me asustes así… ya me veía haciendo mis maletas de vuelta a México…

**Archie**: Yo tengo una cita muy importante… ¿irá a tardar mucho Mr. Ruíz?

**Stear**: ¿De cuando acá ir con el estilista es tan importante?

**Archie**: La apariencia personal siempre es muy importante…

**Anthony**. No lo se, la verdad no se cuanto vaya a tardar.

**Geor**: ¿Y si esta hablando con la innombrable para dirija este proyecto?

**Ale**: Si es así yo renuncio en este minuto…

**Lily**: Yo primero la mato y luego renuncio.

**Anthony**: No chicas. No se alteren… ella no va a ser la directora, ya se los había dicho…

**Ale**: Pues yo solo les aviso…

**Anthony**: (_Mira retadoramente a Ale_) Espero que no hables en serio...

**Lily**: Y yo espero que la innombrable no se atreva a aparecer por aquí

[_Entra el profesor Ruiz pero nadie lo oye, aunque Archie y Stear lo alcanzan a ver_]

**Luis**: Pero es claro que ese Mr Ruiz va a llamar a la Flanny, si era su "amiguita" ¿si entienden lo que quiero decir?

**Mr. Ruíz**. (_Enojado_) ¿Decía Sr. Burgos?

**Luis**: (_rojo de vergüenza_) No, si yo no decía nada…

[_Mr. Ruiz evidentemente enojado se va a sentar detrás del escritorio_]

**Mr. Ruiz**: Disculpen las molestias, pero me retrasé por la reunión que acabo de sostener con los nuevos miembros de la producción. Y no, señor Burgos, la señorita Flammy no esta entre ellos.

**Luis**: (_Susurra_) Yo solo decía.

**Mr. Ruiz**: (_mira severamente a Luis_) Como les decía, esa reunión que sostuve con ellos fue de vital importancia. Porque de acuerdo al contrato que firmaron con la HBO, hay muchos puntos que se deben cubrir, para que no haya problemas con ustedes.

**Anthony**: (_muy serio_) Y espero que se cumplan al pie de la letra, porque de lo contrario en ese momento abandonaremos el proyecto… sin posibilidad a que se nos demande

**Mr. Ruiz**: Si y yo lo comprendo, así que por eso quería ponerlos al tanto antes de presentárselos…

**Stear**: ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Son como sus amigos de Cancún?

**Mr. Ruiz**: No, no, no, ustedes estipularon que tenían que ser estudiantes de aquí… y pues aunque no son todos conocidos por ustedes quizá hayan escuchado hablar de ellos.

**Archie**: Yo conozco a medio campus…

[_Lily tuerce los ojos_]

**Archie**: ¿Desde cuando ser popular es un crimen?

**Lily**: ¿Y a mí que me dices? Yo no dije nada…

**Mr. Ruiz**: Y bueno, creo que es demasiado hacerlos esperar más…

**Stear**: ¿Están aquí?

**Mr. Ruiz**: Están esperando en el pasillo.

**Anthony**: Si, hágalos pasar.

[_Mr. Ruiz se levanta y se acerca a la puerta y unos muchachos atraviesan la puerta, Mike va entre ellos y saluda con la mano a los muchacho que sonríen al verlo, y atrás de él un muchacho sumamente guapo sonríe mostrando una dentadura perfecta, y otro muchacho que sonríe nerviosamente, y otro más muy alto y con cuerpo atlético_]

**Mr. Ruiz**: Bueno vamos a presentarlos… a Mike, bueno ya lo conocen, él trabajo durante toda la temporada pasada, así que el conoce todo esto a la perfección, ahora él será el camarógrafo principal…

**Mike**: ¡Que onda!

**Mr. Ruiz**: (_señala al chico guapo_) El es Mathew, y será su nuevo director…

**Geor**: (_susurrando_) a mi que me dirija a donde quiera…

[_Lily y Ale se ríen por lo bajo y después miran embelesadas al chico_]

**Mr. Ruiz**: (_señala al chico alto_) El es Patrick y será segundo camarógrafo… y (_señala al que sonríe nerviosamente_) Gregory… el será tercero en producción

[_Entonces señala a todos los que están sentados_]

**Mr. Ruiz**: Ellos son los chicos del proyecto Anthonimia… por favor trátenlos lo mejor que puedan, recuerden que tienen en sus manos el futuro del proyecto…

**Archie**: ¿Y quienes serán los productores?

**Mr. Ruiz**: Pues HBO mandará unos.

[_Todos comienzan a hacer cara de desaprobación_]

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) No se nos había dicho nada de eso…

**Stear**: ¿Por qué no puede ser uno de nosotros?

**Geor**: Si yo estoy de acuerdo con eso…

**Archie**: El año pasado se realizó un buen trabajo con las chicas…

**Ale**: Pues yo estoy de acuerdo a que sea alguien más…

**Lily**: Si yo también, es demasiado cansado andar todo el día detrás de las cámaras…

**Luis**: Pero casi ni estuvieron atrás de las cámaras…

**Mr. Ruiz:** La decisión la tomó el canal, ellos piensan que con un productor experimentado podrán tener un nivel más profesional… más con el canal.

**Anthony**: No estoy de acuerdo… habíamos quedado que solo serían estudiantes…

**Mr. Ruiz**: Realmente en el contrato solo hablan sobre los camarógrafos y el director…

**Anthony**. Es que nunca creí…

**Ale**: Pues yo estoy de acuerdo…

**Stear**: Si, supongo que debimos especificar mejor…

**Archie**: Si Anthony, era evidente que iban a tratar de buscar una laguna para poder ponernos a alguien que haga las cosas como ellos quieren.

**Anthony**: (_con cara de disgusto_) Pues supongo que tendremos que soportarlo…

**Stear**: ¿y quien será entonces?

**Mr. Ruiz**. No lo se con precisión.

**Anthony**: ¿No esta aquí?

**Mr. Ruiz**: No, él no esta aquí, pero la HBO lo mandará pronto...

[_Los chicos se ven un poco enojados, pero Lily y Ale se ven tranquilas_]

**Mr Ruiz**: Solo sé que el productor llegará el Jueves, así que mientras tanto en estos días quisiera pedirles de favor a la señorita Alejandra y la Señorita Lily que vuelva a cumplir las funciones de productoras, ya saben pasando las autorizaciones esperando que la grabación sea fluida y poder sacar buenas tomas de todos, y esto no se vuelva monótono.

_[Ale y Lily se miran a los ojos y hacen un gesto extraño_]

**Ale**: Disculpe profesor, ahora hay un pequeño detalle que no existía el año pasado.

**Mr. Ruiz**: ¿Si? Dígame de que se trata.

**Lily**: Ya no tenemos las mismas clases que Anthony.

**Ale**: Así que participar en el proyecto nos obligaría a faltar a nuestras clases respectivas.

**Mr. Ruiz**: No se preocupen por eso muchachas, yo lo arreglaré con sus maestros para que no tengan mucho problema y pues entre las dos pueden ayudarse, además solo serán estos tres días... como les comento, el jueves llega la persona de la HBO

**Lily**: Pero no más de esos tres días ¿verdad?

**Mr. Ruiz**: Si así es.

**Ale**: Entonces creo que no habrá problema.

**Mr. Ruiz**: Bien entonces, estableciendo eso, y las juntas semanales, hay una nueva cosa que se agregará, que serán las entrevistas personales...

**Anthony**: (_Alza una ceja_) ¿Entrevistas personales?

**Mr. Ruiz:** Si, como las que les hicieron al final de la temporada pasada...

**Luis**: Ahhh, las que nos hizo esa chica guapa

**Archie**: Si, eso estuvo bien... yo me veía perfecto allí.

**Mr. Ruiz**: Si pero como se vieron muy presionados para editar me pidieron de favor que se hiciera ahora cada semana, así que quería ver que día podían.

**Luis**: Podría ser el sábado...

**Stear**: No, no y no... Yo el sábado lo tengo demasiado saturado.

**Ale**: Si yo también lo tengo igual, ese día me resultaría imposible.

**Geor**: Podría ser el domingo.

**Archie**: No... Yo no quiero tener problemas el domingo...

**Mr. Ruiz**: perdón, no me explique bien... no tienen que ser necesariamente todos el mismo día...

**Ale**: ¿Cómo no entiendo entonces?

**Mr. Ruíz**: Si, cada vez que alguno tenga tiempo viene a grabar la entrevista personal....

**Anthony**: (_con cara de sorpresa_) ¿y habrá una persona todo el tiempo para esperarnos?

**Mr. Ruíz**: No, no la habrá, ustedes solos hablarán... porque si no lo recuerdan bien, uno de los puntos de los que se quejaron era que la entrevistadora los había guiado en perjuicio de ustedes. Así que ahora ustedes hablaran sus impresiones...

**Stear**: ¿quiere decir que nos vamos a poner enfrente de la cámara para hablar como merolicos?

**Geor**: (_Con mohín de disgusto_) Eso suena como para locos…

**Anthony**: No es tan malo... creo que veo a donde va esto, es algo así como los diarios que yo grababa...

**Mr. Ruiz**: si así es... es un segmento donde darán sus impresiones, por lo mismo es mejor que sea una vez a la semana para que los eventos estén más frescos y de esa manera poder hacer una mejor edición.

**Luis**: Yo todavía no entiendo... ¿si no va a ser un día en especial como vamos a hacer una por semana?

**Mr. Ruiz**: Si todos tienen que cumplir al menos una grabación de esas por semana, se llevará un registro y cuando alguien no haya cumplido su semana se le grabará antes de la junta semanal

**Anthony**: Pues parece accesible...

**Mr. Ruíz**: Pues claro, lo que más nos interesa es que ustedes estén conformes... pero en regreso deben de apoyar aquí a los muchachos porque ellos si dependerán del proyecto para pasar la clase.

**Anthony**: Si, claro, no tiene que preocuparse por ello.

**Mr. Ruiz**: y pues eso es todo, los dejo ya para que comiencen a grabar...

_[El profesor Ruiz sale por la puerta y se escucha un murmullo entre los muchachos, los chicos de cámaras comienzan a ponerse de acuerdo_]

**Ale**: (_Se levanta_) Bueno me tengo que ir....

**Lily**: (_enojada_) ¡Oye!, nunca me preguntaste si yo podía cubrir esta primera hora...

**Ale**: Lo siento pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer...

**Lily**: (_con sarcasmo_) ¿De cuando acá ir a espiar a tu novio es tan importante?

**Ale**: (_abre la boca ofendida_) ¡¡¡YO NO LO ESPIO!!!

[_Lily se le queda viendo con cara de incredulidad al igual que el resto de los muchachos_]

**Ale**: En serio, yo no lo espío...

**Geor**: (_Se levanta)_ Si tu lo dices...

**Archie**: Yo me guardo mis comentarios... pero yo si tengo una cita importante, así que al rato nos vemos para el lunch...

**Stear**: Si, yo tengo clase, nos vemos...

**Luis**: Yo me apuro, quizá alcance a nadar un rato antes de mi próxima clase... (_Sale corriendo_)

[_Ale, comienza a caminar a la salida_]

**Lily**: ¿a dónde crees que vas?

**Ale**: Ya te dije...

**Lily**: Pues no, Yo SI tengo clase, así que en esta hora por favor sigue a Anthony...

**Ale**: No, puedo... vamos Lily… te prometo que te haré un favor cuando quieras, pero no hoy...

**Lily**: Pues el favor me lo podrías hacer hoy mismo…

**Anthony**: (_con sarcasmo_) ¡Vaya! Si que me hacen sentir especial…

[_Ale hace una cara de tristeza_]

**Ale**: Ayyy Anthony....

**Lily**: No es contra ti Anthony… pero es que en verdad hoy tengo un horario muy pesado… y lo siento Ale, pero esta clase no la puedo perder... nos vemos en el lunch, y si entonces todavía quieres seguir a Darren, pues lo podrás hacer entonces....

**Ale**: Lilyyy...

**Lily**: Quédate Ale... por favor... si no lo haces me voy a enfadar mucho.

[_Lily sale del salón y Ale se queda enojada_]

**Ale**: No puedo creer que se haga llamar mi amiga.

**Geor**: No exageres Ale...

**Anthony**: ¿Nos vamos Geor?

[_Los tres salen del salón por el pasillo y Alejandra sale todavía enojada_]

**Anthony**: Nunca creí que te molestara tanto estar a mi lado...

**Ale**: No es eso y lo sabes muy bien.

**Anthony**: Pues no lo se, creo que estás obsesionada con eso de perseguir a Darren...

**Ale**: (_indignada_) ¿También tú crees que lo espío?

**Geor**: Ay Ale, lo que se ve no se pregunta

**Ale**: ¿entonces resulta que todos piensan igual? ¿Todos creen que lo persigo?

**Geor**: (_con sarcasmo_) Nooo, nadie piensa eso…

**Ale**: No puedo creerlo, ¿y ustedes son mis amigos? Con amigos como ustedes ¿para que quiero enemigos?

**Anthony**: (r_iendo, pone su brazo sobre los hombros de Ale_) ¡Oh vamos Ale! Solo estamos bromeando, seguro que Darren piensa que no lo espías…

[_Geor se comienza a reír y Ale se quita la mano de Anthony de su hombro_]

**Ale**: En este momento no me agradan…

**Anthony**. Ayy Ale, ¿dónde quedo tu sentido del humor?

**Gregory**: ¿Quién es Darren?

**Ale**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Disculpa te conozco?

**Anthony**: Ale, él es uno de los camarógrafos…

**Ale**: Por eso… ¿Qué acaso le tengo que andar diciendo a medio mundo mi vida amorosa?

**Geor**: Pero si todos se van a enterar… ¿acaso no recuerdas de que se trata esto del proyecto?

**Ale**: Pues comienzo a recordarlo…

**Anthony**: Si, oye, hay que apurarnos….

**Geor**: Si, el profesor Wisseman no nos va a dejar entrar si llegamos tarde

[_Se ve comienzan a caminar más deprisa por los pasillos hasta llegar a un aula_]

**Mathew**: (_se dirige a Alejandra_) Disculpa, ¿Ale verdad?

**Ale**: (_se sonroja un poco_) Si…

**Mathew**: Necesito que pases las hojas para autorización a todos…

**Ale**: Ayy, no traigo ni una…

**Geor**: Pero te las pasó el profesor Ruiz.

**Ale**: (_Se lleva las manos a la cabeza_) Las deje olvidadas en el salón de filme…

**Mathew**: ¡Rayos! Sin ellas no podemos comenzar a filmar, podríamos meternos en problemas

**Ale**: (_muy apenada_) Ayy lo siento Mathew, en este momento voy por ellas…

[_Ale sale corriendo mientras que Anthony y Geor se quedan muy extrañados_]

**Geor**: ¿Escuche mal o dijo que en este momento iba por ellas?

**Anthony**: No, no escuchaste mal…

**Geor**: ¿De cuando acá hace lo que le dicen?

**Anthony**: No lo se… yo pensé que se iba a poner a discutir con él…

**Mathew**: (_sonríe mostrando sus dientes blancos_) ¿Conmigo?

**Anthony**: Si

**Mathew**: ¿pero porque?

**Gregory**: (_Muy emocionado_) Es que ella es así… durante toda la primer temporada se la paso peleando con la directora….

**Mathew**: ¿En serio?

**Geor**: Bueno en parte es cierto.

**Anthony**: Pues si, pero es que Flammy, bueno ella era algo… ¿cómo decirlo?

**Geor**: ¿Cómo decirlo sin ofenderla? No se puede…

**Gregory**: Pero ella es buena en lo que hace, en serio que se notaba

**Anthony**: ¿acaso la conociste?

**Gregory**: Pues no, pero como si la hubiera conocido

**Anthony**: ¿Cómo es eso?

**Gregory**: Vi cada episodio de Anthonimia y además quería decirte que es un honor trabajar contigo.

[_Anthony sonríe nerviosamente y luego va a sentarse y se apaga la imagen_]

[_Se vuelve a ver la imagen y la clase ya terminó y todos están saliendo_]

**Anthony**: ¡Tardaste mucho en regresar!

**Geor**: Si, pues ¿A dónde fuiste?

**Ale**: Solo a recoger las formas de autorización…

**Anthony**: (_mirándola de forma suspicaz_) ¿Sólo fuiste a eso? ¿No será que en el camino te desviaste hacía el edificio donde tiene clases Darren?

**Ale**: No puedo creerlo que sigan con eso…

**Mathew**: Ella regreso pronto, pero no nos dejaron entrar después de iniciada la clase…

**Ale**: (_Los mira severamente_) ¡¡¡Ven!!! Yo les estaba diciendo la verdad.

**Geor**: ¿Pasaste dos horas completas al lado del director y no le sacaste los ojos? (_comienza a reír_)

[_Ale hace un mohín de_ _disgusto_]

**Anthony**: No te enojes Ale, es solo broma…

**Ale**: Pues sus bromitas no me parecen

**Anthony**: Lo que pasa es que hoy andas muy susceptible…

**Mathew**: ¿Y a donde van a ir ahora?

**Anthony**: A la cafetería… ¿verdad?

**Geor**: Bueno solo tú, porque yo llevó una clase diferente en este momento…

**Anthony**. Ah si, lo olvidaba, entonces nos vemos en la siguiente…

**Geor**: Si, (_se despide con una seña y camina por los pasillos_)

[_Anthony y Ale comienzan a caminar hacía afuera del edificio, Ale aun se ve molesta_]

**Anthony**: ¿Vas a estar enojada toda la mañana?

**Ale**: No estoy enojada…

**Anthony**: Si, claro, todo son figuraciones mías…

**Ale**: Mira allí esta Lily…

[(_Lily se acerca a ellos_]

**Lily**: Hola, ¿cómo estuvo su clase?

**Ale**: No sabría decirlo…

**Lily**: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te fuiste aunque te pedí que no lo hicieras!...

**Ale**. No, no me fui…

**Lily**: ¿Entonces?

**Anthony**: Se les olvidaron las formas para autorización y no pudieron entrar a la clase…

**Lily**: (_con sarcasmo_) ¡Genial! Primer día y primera regañada de Mr. Ruiz…

**Ale**: No lo hice a propósito…

**Lily**: Eso es lo de menos… ya me imagino como se puso ¿cómo te llamas? (_se dirige a Mathew_)

**Mathew**: Soy Mathew…

**Lily**: (_sonríe coquetamente_) Ahhh, bonito nombre, no se porque lo olvide…

**Mathew**: No me enojé… ¿eso preguntabas no?

**Lily**: (_se sonroja un poco_) Si, es que yo pensé…

**Mathew**: Bueno uno como director tiene que estar preparado para las contingencias, fue un descuido, y nadie se va a morir por no haber grabado dos horas de una clase… tenemos todo un mes para poder tener material de ellas…

**Gregory**: Pero Miss Flammy no lo hubiera permitido…

**Lily**: (_aprieta la mandíbula y respira profundo_) ¿Por qué estas mencionando a la innombrable?..

**Gregory**: (_asustado_) ¿Quién es la innombrable?

**Mike**: (_solo se escucha su voz y comienza a reír_) Ya caigo... ya se quien es la innombrable…

[(_Mathew voltea a ver hacía la cámara y comienza a reír también_]

**Gregory**: ¿Quién es la innombrable?

**Mathew**: Luego te lo explico…

**Gregory**: Pero es que quiero saber…

[_Lily alza una ceja y se acerca a Anthony_]

**Lily**: Oye, ¿Ese tipo forma parte de los camarógrafos no?

**Anthony**: Si…

**Ale**: Es medio nefasto…

**Lily**: Si, ¿Por qué quiere saber quien es la innombrable?

**Ale**: Quien sabe, pero hace rato me pregunto quien era Darren…

[_Las dos se miran y luego voltean a ver a Anthony_]

**Anthony**: (_se encoge de hombros_) Yo no lo se, a mi ni me miren…

[_Llegan a la cafetería, donde muchos chicos comienzan a saludar a Anthony y a las chicas]_

**Ale**: Esto es horrible, ¿acaso no van a dejar de hacer eso?

**Lily**: Creo que no, y menos si estamos siendo seguidos por la cámara de nuevo.

**Anthony**: Bueno yo me adelanto…

[_Anthony pasa entre la gente y se adentra entre ellos, Ale hace cara de disgusto_]

**Ale**: Allá va de nuevo...

**Lily**: ¡Vamos! Hay que dejarlo…

**Ale**: A veces no lo puedo soportar…

**Lily**: Bueno… yo tampoco pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer…

**Ale**: Si al menos se mirara… no se más normal…

**Luis**: ¿Qué hongo mis champiñones?

**Lily**: (_hace cara de exasperación_) ¿O sea que ahora tienes que agregarle más a tu acerbo cultural?

**Luis**. ¿A mi que?

**Lily**: Olvídalo…

**Luis**: Mmmm, ¿a quien miran?

**Ale**: A Anthony ¿a quien más?

**Luis**: Otra vez fue con esta chica…

**Ale**: ¿Por qué preguntas lo que es evidente?

**Luis**: Solo quería saber… ¿Cómo fue que él se mezclo con ella?

**Lily**: (_enojada_) allí esta la gatita ponzoñosa, ¡Ay! Como la detesto. Con sus aretes por todos lados, sus uñas cortas y sus keds… (_Mira a Luis y a Ale_) ¿Quién usa esa marca horrible?

[_Ale se encoge de hombros y Luis se queda callado_]

**Lily**: ¡En serio que creo que no se baña!, No se como Anthony la soporta.

**Ale**: ¿¿Qué le ve Anthony?? Mírala parece que durmió en un basurero.

**Lily**: Nadie sabe que le vio, entró ella tomar una clase con él, supuestamente estaba indecisa y así fue como se conocieron. La gente la miraba mal y pues ya sabes como es Anthony, pues la invito a comer… ¡¡¡A nuestra mesa!!!

[_Ale hace cara de asco y Luis se mira sorprendido_]

**Ale**: Ni me lo recuerdes…

**Lily**. Y claro ese día todos le hicimos el feo y ¡¡ella no volvió a llegar!!

**Ale**: pues claro que no.... yo no iba a comer con esa tipa aquí, casi me dan nauseas de solo verla

**Luis**: ¿Entonces así fue como Anthony empezó a querer sentarse con ese grupo de gente?

**Lily**: (_los mira de forma despectiva_) en serio parece que son drogadictos

**Ale**: ¡¡no PARECEN, SON Drogadictos!! En serio que nada bueno le va a traer

**Lily**: ¡ah! pero Anthony dice que ella es una chica muy buena gente muy sensible y sencilla ¡¡¡que escribe sus propios poemas!!! ¡¡¡Nada más!!

**Ale**: (_hace cara de incredulidad_) ¿has leído alguno de su poemas?

**Lily**: el otro día me enseño su cuaderno casi vomito y todos hablan de muerte…y hasta una muñeca sin cabeza dibujó en la portada. Y aparte ¿no le has visto sus tatuajes?

**Ale**: (_con cara de asco_) ¿Cuál? ¿El de la víbora o el que parece que sacó de un barco pirata?

**Lily**: (_niega con la cabeza_) De esos no sabía, ¡¡¡que horror!!! Nooo, del que hablo es uno de ellos me parece que dice come to the dark side

[_Ale y Luis hacen cara de asco_]

**Lily**: este que te digo lo tiene escrito en el cuello, como si fuera una cadena.

**Ale**: Ayyyy si hasta escalofríos me dan

**Lily**: me contaron que cuando vivió en Boston ¡¡se sentaba en las calles de Harvard a pedir limosna!! Ah; pero cuando la confronte me dijo ¡que limosna no! ¡¡Que ella vendía su poesilla!!

**Ale**: (_enojada_) pues claro que es limosna, nadie en sus cinco sentidos iba a comprar esa pseudo-poesía-de quinta. Ya quisiera que los comparará con mis poemas... el año pasado gané un premio en literatura... pero ahhh no... ¡¡Los poemas lindos son los de esa gata!!

**Lily**: claro y yo cuando gané un concurso de declamación en la segundaria, brincos diera ella de codearse con nosotras

**Ale**: Pero hay que escuchar lo que dice Anthony (_imitando a Anthony_) "Nunca pensé que fueran tan prejuiciosas, ella es muy linda, solo la están juzgando por su apariencia", en serio que la tiene en un altar

**Lily**: si, ¡¡esta loco!!

**Ale**: ¡¡es un horror!! Es solo como una mancha en un mantel que no se quiere ir… ¿cómo pudo tan siquiera notarla?

**Lily**: pues porque él es así... la verdad en mala hora vino ella a tomar esa clase ni siquiera Stear que es tan comprensivo esta de acuerdo

**Ale**: ¿quien esta de acuerdo? Ojalá se enterará la tía Abuela

[_Ale_ _hace una cara de emoción y luego mira a_ _Lily_]

**Lily**: (_ríe_) ¡¡le da un infarto!!

**Ale**: (_Se muerde los labios_) Tenemos que hacer algo para que ella se entere…

**Luis**: Yo opino que no deberían meterse…

**Ale**: (_Lo mira enojada_) Tú no debes de meterte…

**Lily**: Si Luis, o estás con nosotras o estás con ella…

**Luis**: (_Hace cara de indecisión_) ¿Qué no podría estar con Anthony?

**Lily y Ale:** Noooo

**Lily**: El no esta en sus cinco sentidos… no puedes confiar en su criterio.

**Ale**: ¿Sabes que si podrías hacer?

**Luis**: ¿Qué?

**Ale**: Ir por la comida, que me muero de hambre…

**Lily**: Si, eso estaría bien, y mucho cuidado con andar repitiendo lo que dijimos…

[_Luis hace cara de regañado_]

**Luis**: Bueno, pero dinero…

**Ale**: Ayy, aquí tienes (_le pone unos billetes en la mano_) Anda, ve por algo…

**Lily**. Creo que ese va a ir directo a contarle a todo mundo lo de la gata.

**Ale**: No, podrá ser lo que sea pero no es un soplón….

**Lily**: Pero es demasiado indiscreto… siempre se le salen las cosas…

[_Ale comienza a reír, se ve a Archie acercarse a la_ _mesa_]

**Archie**: ¡Hello! ¡Hello! Bellas damiselas…

**Lily**: Hola Archie.

**Archie**: ¿De que hablan?

**Lily**: De la "amiguita" de Anthony.

**Archie**: (_hace cara de disgusto_) ¿Otra vez se sentó con ellos?

**Ale**: Si, así es…

[_Llega Luis con varias bandejas y las deja sobre la mesa_]

**Luis**: Aquí esta la comida.

**Lily**: (_Mira enojada su plato_) ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

**Luis**: Pues tu comida.

**Lily**: Yo solo veo hojas de lechuga… ¿dónde esta mi pollo?

**Ale**: Oye. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta el pan de centeno?

**Luis**: Es bueno para tu salud, y casi no tiene calorías…

**Ale**: No me importa que el pan blanco tenga más calorías, ese es el que me gusta y es que el quiero comer…

**Lily**: Luis… esto no es más que lechuga que tomaste de la barra de ensaladas… ¡¡devuélveme mi dinero!!

**Luis**: Uyyy que genio, uno que solo quiere cuidarlas…

**Ale**: ¿Cuidarnos? Lo que vas a hacer es matarnos de hambre…

**Luis**: (_Ríe despectivamente_) A ustedes les falta mucho para morir de hambre, la verdad es que no les caerían mal unos cuantos kilos menos…

**Lily**: (_abre la boca ofendida_) ¿Nos estas diciendo gordas?

**Archie**: (_muy serio_) Retráctate, Luis en seguida…

**Ale**: (_se lleva una mano al pecho_) Ahora si me da….

**Luis**: Pero si es la verdad… si no comieran tantas porquerías se verían mejor…

**Lily**: Eres un…. Ahora si te mato…

**Archie**: (_toma de la mano a Lily al tiempo que ella se levanta_) No linda… es que el cerebro de Luis ya no funciona bien…

**Lily**: (_enojada_) Pero me acaba de decir gorda…

**Archie**: Ya te lo dije… desde que empezó con sus dietas, al cerebro no le llegan suficientes nutrientes y dice disparates…

**Luis**: Yo no digo disparates.

**Archie**: (_abre los ojos y le hace una mueca a Luis_) Si, Luis, aquí las damas no necesitan dietas… así que deja de traerles remolacha cruda para comer…

**Luis**: (_Se sienta_) Pues allá ustedes, yo lo hacía por su bien.

**Ale**: Ayy, Ojalá con tantas dietas realmente desaparezcas de la faz de la tierra…

**Archie**: Si, bueno yo me llevó a Luis para enseñarle que comprar…

[_Archie se levanta y jala del brazo a Luis que se levanta de mala gana_]

**Archie**: (_comienza a caminar_) Si estarás tonto…

**Luis**. ¿Pues yo que hice?

[_La conversación se pierde entre la multitud y Ale y Lily se ven muy enojadas_]

**Ale**: A veces odio a ese Luis…

**Lily**. Esto no pasaría si Anthony no se sentara con esa tipa…

**Ale**: Si, él siempre nos consentía a la hora de la comida…

**Gregory**: Oigan tengo una pregunta… ¿Anthony les pagaba siempre la comida?

**Lily**: (_lo mira con hastío_) Eso a ti no te incumbe

**Ale**: pues Anthony es todo un caballero por supuesto que el pagaba todo. Si te hubieras fijado bien en los episodios lo habrías notado.

**Gregory**: Bueno, mejor nos vamos a grabar un poco a Anthony…

**Lily**: la verdad no se ni siquiera porque no le estas grabando a él… mira ahora si que todo el mundo sabrá lo que dijimos sin necesidad de Luis… (_Hace muecas y voltea a otro lado_)

[_La imagen se aleja y se ven muchas caras pasando frente a ella. Muchas chicas saludan a la cámara en su paso. La mesa en donde se encuentra Anthony no estaba muy lejos de allí. Se ve a Gregory pasar frente y hacerle señas a la cámara. Poco a poco se ve a Anthony sonriendo y platicando amenamente junto al nuevo grupo. La mayoría vestidos de negro o rojo con suficiente hair spray, tatuajes y piercings por todos lados. Una chica de cabello negro lacio con varios piercings en el rostro esta junto a él_.]

**Anthony**: (_se percata de la cámara y se aleja un poco de la chica_) ¡hey! (_saluda_) se cansaron de grabar a las chicas

**Gregory**: bueno, es que el show se trata de ti…

**Anthony**: (_riendo_) por cierto ya todos aquí en la mesa te firmaron el permiso

**Gregory**: me parece que no…

**Kate**: (_habla de repente sin mirar la cámara_) si yo se los di, los recogí de la clase de filme… (_Abre una carpeta forrada de pana roja y saca los permisos_) toma, son todos…

**Gregory**: (_los recibe_) gracias…

**Anthony**: pues entonces yo digo que luego del último periodo podremos revisar tus gráficos si así lo quieres…

**Kate**: (_lo mira tímidamente_) bueno, es que el Jason me iba a ayudar…

**Anthony**: (_hace cara de disgusto_) pero pensé que querías que yo te ayudara…

**Kate**: (_le pasa las manos en la cara_) ¡Ay chico lo siento! Es que él sabe más de estas ondas y pues por eso… pero si quieres también los revisamos luego…

**Anthony**: Bueno… como quieras me hablas o te hablo al rato

**Kate**: no, yo te llamo…

**Anthony**: (_se para algo molesto_) bueno pues… nos vemos luego

**Kate**: ok (_voltea y sigue hablando con otra chica_)

[_Se aproxima a la mesa donde ya están de nuevo Archie y Luis y las chicas_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué comen?

**Ale**: Pues comida de verdad, no solo lechuga… (_mira de reojo a Luis_)

**Anthony**: ¿Perdón? ¿me perdí de algo?

**Lily**: Claro que si, te perdiste toda la comida, ya casi termina la hora del lunch.

**Anthony**: (_mira su reloj_) ¡cielos! Se me pasó rapidísimo y apenas y comí unas galletas que tenían allí…

**Lily**. ¿No comiste?

**Archie**: Oye Primo. No te ofendas, pero uno viene aquí a la cafetería a comer… ¿Qué se supone que hace esa gente entonces?

**Anthony**: Miren, olvídenlo, no puedo hablar con ustedes, siempre se ponen a hablar mal de ellos, así que mejor compró un sándwich y me lo como camino a mi siguiente clase.

[_Ale y Lily hacen cara de exasperación y Anthony se dirige a comprar su sándwich_]

**Ale**: Lily, tengo clase, puedes cubrir esta hora.

**Lily**: Yo también tengo clase… pero espera (_saca un cuadernito y lo mira_) Ah no hay problema, ya estoy exenta en esa clase… gracias a los gráficos que tuve que hacer en las vacaciones de Navidad.

**Ale**: ¿Los que concursaron?

**Lily**: Si, por lo menos algo bueno tenía que salir de allí.

[_Anthony se aproxima y va comiendo su Sándwich_]

**Anthony**: Me voy, nos vemos después…

**Lily**: Espera, yo voy a seguirte en la tarde…

**Anthony**: Ah, ¡ok!

**Lily**: ¿Estas enojado?

**Anthony**: No, yo… no me gusta que hablen mal de mis amigos…

**Lily**: Pues la última vez que revise nosotros también éramos tus amigos ¿no?

**Anthony**: ¡Lily! Sabes muy bien a que me refiero..

**Lily**: Ay Anthony es que tienes que admitir que ellos no hacen nada para agradarnos…y conste que nosotras hemos hecho el intento, pero a veces hay personas que no están destinadas a estar juntas.

[_Entran a un aula_]

**Anthony**. Esta es una de mis materias favoritas...

**Lily**: ¿Cuál es?

**Anthony**: Diseño de Jardines…

**Lily**: (_Lily señala una maqueta_) Wow, mira eso…

**Anthony**: ¿No la habías visto?

**Lily**: No… ese jardín se parece mucho a… espera… ¿es tuyo?

**Anthony**: (_sonríe_) Si, yo la hice, y fue en lo que experimente en las vacaciones de verano…

**Lily**. Si, Stear nos comentó que estuviste metido mucho tiempo en el jardín…

**Anthony**: Si, pues hice una maqueta para esta clase y al profesor le encantó.

**Lily**. También a mi me gusta…

**Anthony: **Gracias…

**Lily**: Bueno voy a pasar las autorizaciones…

[_Lily comienza a pasar las autorizaciones y el profesor comienza la clase, todos comienzan a tomar notas mientras el maestro explica, después de media hora comienza a revisar a algunas personas sus maquetas_]

**Profesor Marcus:** Espero que ya todos tengan sus maquetas aprobadas, porque la próxima semana vamos a utilizar el espacio que esta detrás de las canchas de fútbol para llevarlas a la practica… allí encontrarán el material necesario y tendrán solo esa semana para terminar el jardín.. el día jueves les asignaré el espacio donde trabajaran...

[_El maestro sale y todos comienzan a recoger sus_ _cosas_]

**Lily**: Wow, esta clase esta más que interesante… de haber sabido habría entrado junto contigo…

**Anthony**: Si, ¿verdad que es linda?

**Lily**: Si, pero tengo ya demasiadas clases…

**Anthony**. Pero las buenas noticias es que una clase más por el día de hoy y ya….

**Lily**: La siguiente clase la tenemos juntos…

**Anthony**: Si también Ale…

**Lily**: Uyy ni me recuerdes que Darren también la tiene…

[_Los dos entran a un salón de clases que tiene en la puerta un letrero que dice Laboratorio de Fotografía, adentro haya varias mesas rodeadas de sillas con muchas bandejas y frascos hay muchas personas en cada una y en la mesa más lejana se ve a Alejandra hablado con un muchacho alto, rubio de ojos verdes_]

**Lily**: Allá están... ¡Vamos!

**Ale**: Pensé que ya no iban a venir...

**Anthony**: ¿Cómo crees? (_le da la mano al muchacho_) ¡Que tal Darren! ¿Cómo te va?

**Darren**: Bien, con mucho trabajo como de costumbre...

**Anthony**: ¿Sigues con lo del periódico?

**Darren**: Claro...

**Lily**: ¡Vaya! Tú si eres dedicado no como otros...

**Ale**: (_le lanza una mirada asesina a Lily)_ ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Lily**. Estoy hablando de otras personas... ¿por qué todo tiene que ser sobre de ti?

**Darren**: (_mira embelesado a Ale_) Si amor, todos saben lo dedicada que eres a tu trabajo…

[_Lily ahoga una risa y se sienta al lado de Ale y Anthony se sienta en la parte de enfrente, unos minutos después llega Geor y se sienta al lado de Anthony_]

**Geor**: ¡Que onda!

**Ale**: ¿Ya almorzaste?

**Geor**: Si, y por cierto vi a Alma, les manda muchos saludos...

**Lily**: Ahhh esa Almita. ¿Y como esta?

**Geor**: Pues muy bien, pero atareada, como todos, me imagino...

**Mathew**: (_se acerca a la mesa_) ¿Perdón que los interrumpa?

**Ale**: (_lo mira y se sonroja un poco_) Si no es molestia.

**Mathew**: ¿Quería saber si ya pasaron las autorizaciones?

**Ale**: Si, yo las pasé mientras llegaban… aquí están...

**Darren**: Ay Peque, tú siempre tan prevenida...

[_Geor y Lily se miran y hacen una cara burlona_]

**Anthony**: ¿A quien le tocaba traer los negativos el día de hoy?

**Geor**: A mi, (_mete la mano en su bolsa y saca un sobre_) aquí los tienen...

**Lily**: Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, hoy día ya no se necesitan los negativos...

**Ale**: Si, todo es por medio de las cámaras digitales...

**Anthony**: Pues a mi me parece súper interesante, aunque en verdad no cambiaria mi preciosa cámara por nada...

[_Mete la mano a su mochila y saca una cámara digital_]

**Anthony**: Bueno antes de que llegue el maestro… hay que tomarnos una foto...

**Lily**: ¿para que?

**Anthony**: para que sea una constancia del primer día de este nuevo proyecto.

**Lily**: Ok.

[_Anthony toma una foto al grupo y luego le toma fotos a cada quien_]

**Lily**: Déjame verlas... siempre me gustan las fotos que sacas... tienes muy buen ojo

[_Anthony le pasa la cámara y Lily comienza a pasar las imágenes por la pantallita, de repente se queda muy seria_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Lily**: No, nada, el profesor esta aquí

[_El profesor entra al aula y comienza a explicar sobre los efectos que se pueden lograr en las fotografías retocando los negativos... apaga las luces y les pide que prendan la pantalla luminosa de las mesas, en cada mesa prenden unas pantallas donde colocan todos los negativos y comienzan a retocarla con lápices_]

**Profesor Lester**: Después de que las retoquen, por favor procedan a revelarlas... para eso por favor pasen al cuarto rojo... solo uno por equipo... no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la semana pasada...

[_Vuelven a prender las luces y Anthony toma el negativo retocado y se dirige a un cuarto anexo junto con otros chicos y chicas de diferentes mesas, Lily se ve enojada_]

**Ale**: ¿Y a ti que te ocurre?

**Lily**: ¿Quieres saber de quien tiene fotos Anthony en su cámara?

**Ale**: (_Se lleva la mano a la boca_) No...

**Lily**: (_asiente con la cabeza_) Así es...

**Darren**: ¿De quien?

**Geor**: ¿No me digan que de...?

**Lily**. Si... ¿pueden creerlo?

[_Darren se ve un poco confuso_]

**Darren**: Disculpen ¿de quien hablan?

**Ale**: De la tipeja esa...

**Darren**: ¿cuál tipeja?

**Lily**: (_muy enojada_) Estoy que reviento de coraje...

**Geor**: (_Se lleva el dedo a la boca_) Shhh.

[_el foco que esta fuera del cuarto rojo se apaga y los que están dentro comienzan a salir_]

**Anthony**: Wow, vean esto (_coloca la fotografía en la mesa y todos la miran_) solo que no la toquen porque no las dejamos secar mucho...

**Lily**: Si, muy bonita...

**Darren**: Wow, en verdad que esto es magnífico... creo que me especializaré en este método...

**Ale**: Mira, quedo bien, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?

[_Todos miran la foto, pero Lily de vez en vez mira recelosa a Anthony_]

**Profesor Lester**: Bueno, la clase ha terminado, de tarea espero que retoquen tres negativos... lo primero que haremos en la próxima clase será revelarlos... así que utilizaremos el laboratorio dos...

[_La clase comienza a irse tomando sus cosas... y recogiendo lo que dejaron fuera de lugar en la mesa_]

**Lily**: Yo tengo una clase más, ¿Ale puedes quedarte?

**Ale**: (_mira a Darren_) Yo, este...

**Darren**. ¿En dónde se va a quedar?

**Lily**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿No le has dicho?

**Ale**: No, bueno es que tengo que fungir como productora...

**Darren**: (_se ve desanimado_) ¡Oh! Yo pensaba que iríamos juntos al periódico.

**Ale**. Avisa que llegaré tarde...

**Darren**: Si, y allí te espero... (_le da un beso y se va caminando_)

**Lily**: Ok, nos vemos...

[_Lily toma sus cosas y sale del aula]_

**Geor**: Yo me voy a dormir un poco, el día de hoy fue muy pesado para mí.

**Ale**: Ok, nos vemos...

**Anthony**: Creo que me quede con hambre… vamos a la cafetería.

**Ale**: Si, me parece bien…

[_los dos comienzan a caminar por los pasillos y se dirigen a la cafetería_]

**Anthony**: Creo que ya se terminó la hora de comidas ¿verdad?

**Ale**: Si, pero siempre tienen hamburguesas y esas cosas.

**Anthony**: Si, supongo que una hamburguesa estará bien…

[_Llegan a la cafetería y Anthony se acerca al mostrador y pide una hamburguesa… Ale se sienta en la mesa donde siempre se sientan, y llega Stear con un café en la mano_]

**Stear**: ¡Hola Ale!

**Ale**: Hola...

**Stear**: ¿No tienes que ir a periódico?

**Ale**: Pues si, pero me toca quedarme como productora…

**Stear**: Si, por eso deje la dirección del periódico, ya no tengo tiempo para nada…

**Ale**: (_Ríe_) Pues en parte me alegro, eras un tirano cuando eras nuestro jefe…

**Stear**: ¡Oh vamos! No soy tan malo como jefe…

[_Ale y él ríen. Anthony se acerca con una charola con una hamburguesa y papas_]

**Stear**: ¿Y eso? ¿Desde cuando comes a esta hora?

**Anthony**: Es que tenía hambre.

**Ale**: (_frunce el entrecejo_) Deberías de decir desde que a la hora del almuerzo solo te comes un par de galletas…

**Anthony**: (_la mira duramente_) También me comí un sándwich…

[_Stear mira enojado a_ _Anthony_]

**Stear**: Otra vez te sentaste con ella ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: No empieces ¿quieres?

**Stear**: Anthony, hemos sido muy complacientes contigo… créeme que esas amistades no te van a traer nada bueno…

**Anthony**: ¿Y que ahora eres el gurú de la amistad? Mira, yo por mi mismo puedo escoger a mis amigos…

[_Ale se encoge en la silla_]

**Stear**: Pues como tu primo mayor, te puedo aconsejar…

**Anthony**: Touché… como has dicho… me puedes aconsejar, y esta en mi, si sigo o no tus consejos…

**Stear**: Pues mientras la tía Abuela no se entere…

**Anthony**: (_lo mira muy serio_) ¿acaso piensas decírselo?

**Stear**: Tú sabes que jamás te delataría, pero tienes que pensar, ese mismo miedo que tienes de que se entere, es porque sabes que nada bueno conseguirás con ellos.

**Anthony**: Pues para tu información no es así, solo que si me preocupa, porque conozco a la tía y ella es muy prejuiciosa, y ve cosas malas donde no las hay.

**Stear**: ¿Pero tú la culparías?

**Anthony**: Si buscas que hable mal de Kate y de sus amigos, no lo vas a conseguir…

[_Se acerca Luis a la mesa y se sienta_]

**Luis**: (_señala la hamburguesa_) ¿Te vas a comer eso?

**Anthony**: (_lo mira ceñudo_) Si ¿Por qué?

[_Luis ve la cara de Anthony y se_ _sienta_]

**Luis**: No, por nada…

[_Se hace un silencio en la mesa y suena un celular, Anthony voltea y ve que es el suyo y contesta_]

**Anthony**: Ahhh, ¡hola!... ¿en este momento? Claro, no hay problema, allá nos vemos… ¡Ciao!

[_Anthony se echa lo que queda de la hamburguesa a la boca y casi se atraganta_]

**Anthony**: Bueno me voy…

**Stear**: (_aun enojado)_ nos vemos

**Ale**: ¿A dónde vamos?

**Anthony**: (_sonríe_) querrás decir a donde voy…

**Ale**: ¿disculpa?

**Anthony**: Si, que de aquí en adelante, es lo que en el contrato llamamos "un momento intimo", así que a donde voy las cámaras no pueden seguirme…

**Ale**: Pues ¿A dónde rayos vas?

**Anthony**: ahhh (_se queda pensativo_) A tomar un baño sauna…

**Ale**. (_Frunce el entrecejo_) ¿Un baño sauna?

**Anthony**: (_con una mirada sospechosa_) Si ¿no te lo había dicho?

**Ale**: No, no me lo habías dicho, quizá debiste decírmelo porque yo tengo mucho trabajo en el periódico y viste cuando Darren se disgusto porque tenía que seguirte, eres un desconsiderado…

**Anthony**: Si, pues lo siento… no volverá a ocurrir

**Ale**: Entonces ¿si te vas?

**Anthony**: Sí. Así que me despido… nos vemos esta noche para grabar el diario…

[_Anthony sale corriendo por la puerta y todos se quedan pensativos_]

**Stear**: ¿en verdad te creíste eso del baño sauna?

**Ale**: La verdad no…

**Mathew**: No quiero parecer suspicaz, pero creo que será mejor seguirlo… porque si se va a otro lado entonces si tendremos problemas…

**Ale**. Estoy de acuerdo

[_Salen todos de la cafetería y se ve a lo lejos Anthony, se van acercando y el se dirige al Gym y allí se mete, la imagen lo sigue de lejos y ven claramente que se mete a la sección de sauna_]

**Ale**: (_consternada_) Creo que nos dijo la verdad.

**Mathew**: Si, bueno nos vemos en la noche, apaguen las cámaras.

[_Se apaga la imagen_]

[_La imagen se vuelve a prender, se ve el cuarto de Anthony, y él esta sentado en la cama_]

**Anthony**: El primer día de esta nueva etapa ha terminado, como verán las cosas han cambiado un poco, y pues creo que la misma presión de la cámara ya no es igual a la vez pasada… Bueno como desde hace meses el único problema es que a mis amigos no les gusta Kate, y pues lidiar con ello a veces se hace pesado, pero confío en que eso terminará en algún momento… Mientras tanto, pues creo que merezco unas buenas horas de sueño para mañana seguir… ¡Buenas noches!

[_Anthony apaga la luz_]

**Anthony**: (_solo se escucha su voz_) ¡Buenas noches Mike!

**FIN EPISODIO **

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Everybody is changing de Keane ***Autor del episodio: Lily Flor y yo ;)***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Episodio 3**

**Martes: Un amigo es un amigo…**

[_Una luz apenas entra por la rendija de una ventana mal cerrada en la habitación de Anthony. A lo lejos se pueden escuchar algunos movimientos y en ese momento el reloj despertador que estaba marcando las 6:30am comienza a sonar._ ]

**Anthony**: (_sacando la mano entre las sabanas_) ssshhhhh ¡ayyy ya! (_Se sienta en la cama y se restriega la cara, luego mira de mala gana la cámara y se levanta rápidamente de la cama sin el menor ruido y entra al baño_)

[_Se escucha la regadera a lo lejos y lo que parece ser a Anthony silbando alegremente_…]

[_Se ve a Mike asomarse por un lado y abrir la puerta_]

**Anthony:** (_saliendo del baño con una bata azul marino y el cabello húmedo_) ¡¡hey Mike!! (_Grita_) ¡Mike! (_Se encoge de hombros_) pues no esta aquí…. (_Se acerca a la cámara_) Pues… (_respira profundo_) bien, hoy empieza el día dos de esta tortura… cada vez que pasan las horas empiezo a convencerme que esto no fue una buena idea… no era la mejor etapa para volver a hacer este proyecto. Pero bueno, Hbo quería que fuese en el mismo mes que tuvo lugar la vez pasada así que pues… (_Respira de nuevo y voltea a otro lado_) pues no queda de otra que aguantarse. He pensado y pensado como lidiar con todo esto. Las chicas constantemente cerca de mi nuevamente… cuanto extrañé eso tan solo hace unos meses… cuando empezaron las clases de nuevo y cada quien tomó otro rumbo, las cosas definitivamente no iban a ser igual este año y lo sabíamos pero de todas formas no dejábamos de añorar el pasado. Hasta que apareció esta chica… (_Se sonríe_) Kate… una chica pues muy diferente a las chicas pero una persona que en los últimos días ha sido mi (_titubea_) amiga… (_Se sonroja_) y alguien en quien tengo mucha confianza… aunque bueno, sus amigos y los míos no estén de acuerdo… somos… diferentes… y pues supongo que ya verán porque…

[_Se abre la puerta y entra Mike ya cambiado y con el cabello húmedo también, comiendo un poptart_]

**Mike**: ¡Que onda dude! ¿Ya nos vamos? (_lo mira algo molesto mientras observa el reloj_) ¡Ya van a ser las 8! ¿Apúrale no?

**Anthony**: (_se voltea_) lo siento… (_Toma su ropa que había dejado lista la noche anterior y entra en el baño de nuevo_)¡Ya voy! No tardo (_grita desde adentro_)

[_Tocan la puerta y Mike se aproxima a abrir_]

**Mathew**: ¡que hubo! ¿Ya están?

**Mike**: ¡nel! Aquel todavía se esta cambiando… pero ya no tarda…

[_Se oyen unas voces femeninas desde afuera_]

**Voz**: pues resulta ser que el es mi amigo y puedo venir aquí si la gana se me da…

**Voz 2**: ¿que dices? Cuando aprendas a hablar talvez te puedes dirigir a mi… de lo contrario lo único que yo escucho es bla bla … bla bla…

**Voz 1**: jajaja que ridícula que eres…

[_La imagen se empieza a mover, y poco a poco se empiezan a distinguir y a escuchar mejor las dos figuras_]

**Voz 2**: más ridícula eres tú con esa pinta de marciano que traes…

**Voz 1**: ah vaya y yo que pensé que solo oías bla bla… mejor mírate en el espejo cuando vuelvas a salir…

[_Mathew y Mike se asoman ya con la cámara y se ve a Lily discutiendo con una chica la cual esta vestida totalmente de negro a excepción de unas medias rayadas con blanco. La cámara le hace un close up y se pueden apreciar los múltiples piercings que tiene en las cejas en la nariz y en el labio, lleva puesto un labial color ladrillo y los ojos bastante maquillados_.]

**Kate**: ¡que! ¿Qué me miran?

**Mathew**: tranquila, solo estamos trabajando…

**Kate**: no si ya se… ¿Y Anthony?

**Anthony**: (_se asoma muy sonriente_) ¡¡Kate!! ¡¡No sabia que estabas aquí!!

**Kate**: (_le habla molesta_) bueno, pues no sabia que esta onda empezaba tan temprano, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera venido… (_Voltea a ver en la dirección de Lily_)

**Anthony**: (_se da cuenta que Lily esta allí_) ¡¡Lily!! No sabias que estarías tú… ahh tampoco…

**Lily**: ¿ah si? Bueno, pues yo vine porque tenia que… si no me hubiera quedado durmiendo otro rato…

**Anthony**: (_cambia su aspecto y se le ve nervioso_) si tanto te molesta… pues no hubieras venido…

**Lily**: si la verdad que me hubiera ahorrado un mal momento… (_Se tira el pelo a un lado, mientras los mira indiferente_) bueno, ¿ya nos vamos?

[_Kate voltea los ojos mientras se acerca y le habla a Anthony en secreto_]

**Anthony**: (_hablando bajito, la imagen se acerca mas a ellos_) no, no tienes porque… no te preocupes…

**Kate**: (_hablando ya mas fuerte_) ¡nah! Para nada… de todas formas solo quería traerte esto… (_Le pone un libro en las manos_) me imaginé que lo necesitarías esta mañana… si no también me hubiera ahorrado un mal momento…

**Anthony**: (_se le mira incomodo pero pone su mano tras de su espalda_) gracias… si lo voy a necesitar… (_Ella gira súbitamente y le da un beso rápido en la mejilla_)

**Lily**: (_aclara su garganta_) bueno, pues… ¿nos vamos? (_Empieza a caminar_)

[_Todos empiezan a caminar lentamente mientras la cámara los sigue, caminan por todo lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a la salida. El día esta bastante claro y la luz ilumina la imagen blandeándola por un momento_.]

**Kate**: (_rompe el silencio de momento_) bueno, yo aquí te dejo… mi clase esta en edificio 3

[_Anthony se detiene como queriendo retenerla pero esta sigue caminando aprisa mientras se despide agitando la mano_]

**Kate**: byeeeeeee…

**Anthony**: bye… te llamo luego…

**Mathew**: wow, creo que Lily ni cuenta se dio que nos detuvimos…

**Anthony**: (_se sobresalta_) ¿¿porque?? ¿Dónde esta?

**Mike**: (_se oye su voz_) pues ella ya llego hasta la cafetería… se le notaba que iba furica...

Te vas a meter en líos…

**Anthony**: (_algo irritado_) ¿porque? Yo no le hice nada malo…

**Mike**: ¡ay! Amigo… si tú lo dices… yo no más decía…

[_Prosiguen caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería, al llegar la imagen abarca todo lo ancho del lugar y se pueden ver todas las mesas, y la decoración de la cafetería con un gran cartel en el fondo que dice: Spring Dance 2007 Who you're going to take?_ ]

**Anthony**: (_se ríe nerviosamente_) yo se a quien llevaré… (_Murmura_)

**Archie**: (_se acerca_) hey! ¡Primo! Pensábamos que ya no ibas a llegar…

**Stear**: si, Anthony… quedamos que si no nos veíamos para nada durante el día, el desayuno sería sagrado… ¡hasta Archie se levanta! Y eso que el no tiene clase hasta las 10…

**Anthony**: ay ya, lo siento… se me pasó el tiempo…

**Archie**: nos lo imaginamos…

**Stear**: mas bien, sabemos porque… Lily llegó hecha una fiera… ¿que le hiciste?

**Anthony**: ¿yo? Porque inmediatamente tienen que pensar que fui yo él que le hizo algo…

**Archie**: pues ella venía de tu dormitorio… ¿o no?

**Anthony**: pues yo no le hice nada…

**Stear**: en fin… yo ya me tengo que ir… te dejé unos hotcakes en la mesa… nos vemos…

[_Sale de la toma mientras se le escucha hablar con alguien más en el fondo_]

**Archie**: (_caminando junto a Anthony hacia la mesa_) ¡man! En serio que andas cambiado…

**Anthony**: (_abre los ojos sorprendido y lo mira con disgusto_) ¿bueno tú también? De todos lo esperaba… ¿pero de ti?

**Archie**: es que es la verdad… pero mejor ya ni te digo nada, ese tema siempre te pone a la defensiva…

**Anthony**: ¡a la defensiva a mi! Estas mal… (_Le palmea la espalda mientras voltea la cabeza de un lado a otro en desaprobación_)

**Archie**: mira Anthony, a mi no me gusta que me digan o que opinen tampoco de mi vida, supongo que ahora ya sabrás como me siento yo a veces… pero la verdad, ya no eres el mismo, pero tu sabrás tus prioridades…

**Anthony**: (_levantando un poco la voz_) mira Archie no necesito tus consejos...

[_Alguien se acerca y le tapa los ojos, se escuchan risas, la imagen se amplia y se ve a una chica con el cabello castaño muy bien acomodado y una gran sonrisa muy emocionada_]

**Anthony**: (_tratando de quitar las manos_) ¿quien es? ¡Suéltame! (_Bruscamente separa las manos de su cara_) ¡ya suéltame no! (_grita mientras gira para ver quien era_)

**Perlita**: (_cambia su semblante a tristeza_) perdón… lo siento Tony… quería darte la sorpresa… yo…. (_Se voltea y empieza a caminar al lado contrario_)

**Anthony**: (_apenado_) no, no Perlita… espera… lo siento (_se le acerca_) yo… es que, empecé de malas el día… lo siento… (_La jala cariñosamente_)

**Archie**: si Perlita… anda de malas últimamente… no le pongas caso… bueno, pues yo también me voy… nos vemos… (_Se voltea y camina hasta la salida fuera del enfoque_)

**Perlita**: (_casi llorando_) ay Tony, pensé que ya no me querías o algo…

**Anthony**: como crees preciosa… (_Sonríe_) ¡Que bueno que estás de vuelta! (_la abraza_)

**Perlita**: ¡ya veras lo que te traje! Te encantará (_prosiguen su camino hacia la mesa_) Es un coquito con ron dentro y unos postres, y unas semillas de unas rosas lindas para tu jardín…

[_Se empieza a ver mejor la mesa, a lo lejos se ve a Lily sentada junto a Ale, Darren y Geor y Luis_]

**Perlita**: ¡chicas! ¡Hi! (_Corre a abrazar a las chicas las cuales también se levantan y la saludan muy escandalizadas_)

**Geor**: ¡wow que súper bronceado! ¡Que envidia!

**Ale**: ¡¡ay si!! Te vez muy bien…

**Perlita**: ¿si? Ay si verdad… la verdad que me sentó bien el sol... ¡Y tu Lily nena! ¿Como estas?

**Lily**: pues no muy bien que digamos pero no es tu culpa… así que no te preocupes… (_Le sonríe levemente mientras le da un beso en la mejilla_)

**Anthony**: (_se sienta indiferente e inspecciona sus hotcakes_) que hubo man… (_Saluda a Luis_)

[_Luis no lo voltea a ver, pues se encuentra embobado viendo a la que recién llego_]

**Perla**: (_lo mira_) ¡wow! ¡Luisin! (_grita_) ¡mírate a ti muchacho! ¡Te vez genial! (_empieza a caminar a su_ _alrededor_)

**Luis**: (_se sonroja_) pues… jeje, gracias, eres tú la que esta mas bella que nunca… ya te extrañábamos…

**Perla**: (_voltea a ver a todos emocionada_) haaayyy… ya yo también estaba loca por volver… Pero Anthony… y bueno todos que calladitos… ¿que se traen?

[_Todos se miran unos a los otros sin decir nada_]

**Ale**: nada, figuración tuyas… siéntate… (_Se corre para hacer espacio_)

**Anthony**: (_mirando de mala gana sus hotcakes_) pues esto esta frío… (_Tira a un lado el_ _tenedor_)

**Luis**: oh… pues como no van a estar fríos, si de la entrada para aquí te tardaste casi una hora…

**Anthony**: ¡ay no exageres!

**Luis**: en serio… ¿verdad chicas?

[_Todas se quedan calladas y se hacen las desentendidas_]

**Luis**: oigan… ¿sucede algo?

**Ale**: ay ¡Luis! ¿En que mundo vives?

**Darren**: ya amor… (_Le acaricia el hombro_) no te agites… hey, te parece si nos adelantamos, quiero checar algo la tienda…

**Ale**: bueno, si sirve que compro una tarjeta de llamadas…

**Perla**: ¡¡ay, yo voy también!! Tengo que comprar una libreta (_se queda pensando_) y talvez bolígrafos… y…

**Ale**: (_torciendo los ojos_) ay… si, como si no vinieras a estudiar… ok bueno… ¿vienes Lily?

**Lily**: bueno pues yo… es que...

**Ale**: ah sorry ni te pregunte ¿quieres que me quede con Anthony yo? O… ahh! Si es que…

**Lily**: (_la mira de reojo_) pues es que…

**Anthony**: (_levanta la mirada_) si no quieren no, pues esta bien, Luis puede quedarse, verdad Luis… (_Voltea a buscarlo_) Luis…

**Ale**: jaja ¡Luis! ¡¡¡Despierta!!

**Luis**: (_exaltado_) ay… ¿que pasó?

**Perla**: en serio se durmió…

**Ale**: no preguntes… mejor Vámonos… hey nos vemos… Lily hay me hablas luego… así ah… quedamos ok…

**Per****la**: ok, bye Tony… bye Lily…

**Lily**: si de verdad no te molesta pues yo prefiero irme entonces…

**Anthony**: (_hojeando su libro_) haz lo que quieras…

**Lily**: (_se levanta visiblemente molesta_) bueno… pues… (_Toma su mochila_) pues no es que no quiera… si no que... Pues… (_Lo mira con reproche_) Anthony, no quiero estar a tu lado y sentirme incómoda…

**Anthony**: (_sin mirar_) pues ya te dije, no tienes que quedarte (_la mira de frente_) si no quieres…

**Lily**: ¿te da igual?

**Anthony**: no es eso Lily, solo es que si te vas a sentir incómoda…

**Lily**: (_lo interrumpe_) no es solo eso Anthony, me siento incómoda por tu indiferencia… tú… estás cambiado Anthony… (_Voltea la_ mi_r_ada) ya no eres igual

**Anthony**: la gente cambia…

**Lily**: si, la gente cambia Anthony, los amigos no… (_Se pone la mochila en el hombro y respira profundo_) adiós…

[_Se aleja caminando muy aprisa, la imagen la sigue por cuestión de segundos para luego voltearse y enfocar a Anthony el cual la mira sorprendido sin decir nada_]

**Luis**: wow, ¿la vas a dejar ir así?

**Anthony**: ¿es que tendría que correr tras ella?

**Luis**: uy... Pues yo no más decía… antes no te hubieras quedado sentado si tu amiga te decía adiós de esa manera…

**Anthony**: antes yo me dejaba manejar al gusto de todos… y lo siento, ya no soy así…

**Luis**: (_empieza a guardar sus cosas las cuales tenia regadas por todos lados_) disculpa…

[_Su semblante es serio y agitado_]

**Anthony**: ahora tú también te vas a enojar… no hoy si que amanecí con el pie izquierdo… ¡lo último que me faltaba! (_se pone las manos en la cabeza y la agita bruscamente_)

**Luis**: no, yo no me enojo, no te preocupes… ¿nos vamos a tu clase? ¿Que tienes ahora?

**Anthony**: pues creo que administración… en el 213 ah no es Arte y teoría en el 408

**Luis**: (_emite un sonido raro_)

**Anthony**: ¿que? Que pasa…

**Luis**: no… nada… vamos… (_Empieza a caminar_)

**Anthony**: (_se tapa la cara, la imagen se ve de cerca_) ¡ay! (_respira hondo_) es Lily… Lily esta en esa clase, por eso estaba… pero… ¿Porque no me dijiste?

**Luis**: Traté… pero no quisiste oír… en fin…

**Anthony**: pensativo… bueno, corramos… apaga eso, que no me vas a alcanzar…

**Mike**: hey!!

[_La imagen se apaga, todo esta en negro_]

[_Pasan unos segundos fuera de imagen pero al volver ya se encuentran en el salón 408 en el edificio sur de la universidad. El salón es bastante grande con más de 20 alumnos, los cuales no dejan de murmurar y de ver a la cámara, la cual esta grabando firmemente hacia la esquina donde se sienta Anthony junto a Lily, la profesora habla en el fondo_]

**Profesora**: bien, estos métodos son bastante extensos especialmente cuando hablamos de diferentes formas de arte; como ya lo sabrán pero lo importante es su entendimiento hacia como saber criticar bien una pieza de arte. Hay 4 formas de interpretar el arte las cuales envuelven ciertas acciones, ¿alguien me puede decir cuales son? Haber usted Mirna

**Mirna**: pues… analizar…

**Profesora**: correcto… a ver que más…

**Lily**: (_levanta la mano_) interpretar que es lo que el artista esta tratando de trasmitir…

**Profesora**: ¿alguien mas?

[_Nadie responde_]

**Profesora**: A ver Lily…

**Lily**: ah… pues describiendo las cosas que estamos observando, el ambiente en general, la pintura la textura, analizando las formas los tamaños, y pues por último tomando la decisión en cuanto a la pintura, si es o no es de tu agrado.

**Profesora**: correcto, parece que es usted la única que presta atención… Bien, para mañana escojan 4 pinturas del autor que quieran y escriban un informe crítico sobre cada una de ellas. Puede ser alguna que no les guste etc. Es todo, hasta la próxima semana…

[_La clase entera produce un murmullo y ruidos incomprensibles, la maestra abandona la clase y Anthony comienza a guardar sus cosas lentamente_]

**Anthony**: (_indeciso_) ha... ¿No me piensas dirigir la palabra?

**Lily**: no veo para que… me dijiste claro que no te interesa…

**Anthony**: no… no, espera yo no dije eso…

**Lily**: ¿no? ¿Crees que no? Mira, la verdad… (_Sacude la cabeza_) no importa… olvídalo

**Anthony**: no, espera… no seas así, ¿quieres que camine contigo?

**Lily**: si quieres…

**Anthony**: ¿no te importa?

**Lily**: Anthony, es a ti al quien no le importa… (_Lo mira desafiante_)

**Anthony**: (_trata de tocar su rostro pero ella le detiene la mano_) disculpa… no quise causarte molestias…

**Lily**: no puedes evitar lo que ya esta hecho, ¿sabes que…? (_Se queda pensando y lo mira profundo, mira a la cámara y se acerca tratando de hablar quedit_o) ay, (_se tapa el rostro_) esto esta mal Anthony… te desconozco.

**Anthony**: ¿pero porque? (_incrédulo_)

**Lily**: busca dentro de ti la respuesta Anthony… (_Se acerca y le toca la mano_) nos vemos luego…

[_Anthony se queda parado algo pensativo. La imagen de nuevo sigue a Lily por algunos segundos y luego enfoca el rostro consternado de Anthony. Este sostiene la mirada un rato y luego prosigue su camino sin hablar con nadie hasta llegar al jardín trasero en donde se queda parado como buscando algo. En ese momento una chica se le hacerla_.]

**Chica**: ¡hola Anthony!! ¿Que emoción están grabando? (_mira a la cámara mientras sonríe ampliamente sin dejar de tocarse el cabello_)

**Anthony**: (_fastidiado_) ay, si… como vez…

**Chica**: ¡ay que bien! Me muero por ver la nueva temporada… hey ¿de que se tratará esta vez?

**Anthony**: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) bueno, pues la verdad no se…

**Chica**: ¿ay buscas a alguien? Te ayudo en algo, ¡ay! ¿Fírmame tu autógrafo no?

**Anthony**: (_irritado_) mira la verdad ahorita no tengo tiempo… (_Mira a otro lado y abre los ojos_) ¡¡Kate!!

**Kate**: (_mirando a la chica_) ¡hey niña! ¡Piérdete!

**Chica**: ay y ¿esta quien es? ¡¡¡Que horror!!!

**Anthony**: ya llevo más de 5 minutos esperando…

**Kate**: ay es que el Gus me entretuvo contándome como estuvo el toquín de anoche…

**Anthony**: ahh bueno, pues ya me tengo que ir…

**Chica**: (_interrumpe_) me vas a firmar… ¿Anthony?

**Kate**: ¡no te dije que te perdieras! (_le grita_)

**Anthony**: (_consternado_) Kate… shhsss (_la abraza_) no te alteres… lo siento no tengo tiempo (_empiezan juntos a caminar riéndose_)

**Kate**: bueno no se si me acostumbre a este alboroto eh… milagro que tus noviecitas no andan contigo… (_Mirando alrededor_)

**Anthony**: (_tuerce los ojos_) ay Kate… no les digas así…

**Kate**: es que es la verdad… ¡están locas por ti!… es tan divertido…

**Anthony**: por favor, te suplico que no te burles de ellas… son…

**Kate**: si si, ya se… (_Con voz burlona_) son mis amigas… bla bla… ya me lo dijiste… bueno, pues no te entretengo, me quede de juntar con Jon y Misha para lo de la expo

**Anthony**: no me gusta ese Jon…

**Kate**: ay ni modo, (_continua burlándose_) es mi amigo… ay ya. El solamente trata de protegerme…

**Anthony**: mmm bueno, pues nos vemos entonces, que estoy tarde… bye (_se acerca a darle un beso_)

**Kate**: (_se quita rápidamente_) ¡ups! ¡¡Nooo!! ¡Lipstic! Luego te quejas… nos vemos (_le empuja levemente y se va corriendo_)

**Anthony**: (_respira hondo_) bueno hasta luego… (_Se soba el brazo y mira la cámara_) bueno vamos…

**Mathew**: ¿al 200?

**Anthony**: si me toca Literatura con Mr. Lipizki

**Mathew**: ok… si ya vas tarde…

[_Anthony corre hasta llegar al edificio dos del lugar. Allí pasa por un largo corredor hasta llegar a la clase la cual ya ha comenzado_]

**Mr. Lipizki**: (_lo ve_) ¡hey! El hecho que venga con todo y cámara no quiere decir que pueda llegar tarde señor…

**Anthony:** lo se… lo siento profesor no volverá a pasar (_toma su lugar_)

[_Anthony abre su libro y empieza a seguir la clase, la cual dura al menos 50 minutos. Alejandra esta sentada justo detrás de él pero en ningún momento pueden hablar hasta el final de clase_.]

**Ale**: (_se para a su lado con sus libros en la mano_) ¡Hey Anthony!

**Anthony**: ¡hola Ale! sorry que no te salude no quería enfurecer mas al profe

**Ale**: no te preocupes, en verdad no había dicho mucho cuando llegaste… ¿nos vamos?

**Anthony**: si, vamos… me estoy muriendo de hambre…

**Mathew**: Ale, ¿pasaste las formas aquí verdad?

**Ale**: ¡si si! Claro… aquí las llevo… ¿las quieres?

**Mathew**: no esta bien, luego me las das… ¡oigan! ¿Les molesta si me voy un momento? Tengo que hacer una llamada…

**Anthony**: (_se encoge de hombros_) no, para nada… nos vemos luego

**Mathew**: Ale, si se van a otro lado me avisas porfa…

**Ale**: ok… (_Continúa caminando junto a Anthony hasta salir del lugar_)

**Archie**: (_se les acerca corriendo_) ¡hey Ale! ¿no has visto a Laurita?

**Ale**: no no Archie… hoy si que para nada…

**Archie**: que raro, es que tampoco la vi en la mañana…

**Anthony**: ¿vienes a comer?

**Archie**: no, no puedo… si no encuentro a Lauris no…

**Ale**: si la veo le aviso que te llame… ¿andas tu celular?

**Archie**: si, claro linda, siempre… jeje ok, nos vemos al rato bye!

[_Se marcha_ _corriendo_]

**Anthony**: estas muy calladita hoy…

**Ale**: (_se ríe_) no, es que ando media atareada y pues atrasada en muchas cosas…

**Anthony**: ya, yo igual ando… (_Empieza a mirar a todos lados_)

**Ale**: ah mira allí están todos…

**Anthony**: ah… ahorita llego…

**Ale**: (_levanta las cejas_) bueno… Mike quédate con él…

**Mike**: claro…

**Anthony**: no no si ahorita llego, además esta muy congestionado esto, ahorita vuelvo en serio…

**Mike**: ¿pues es que debo seguirte a ti no?

**Anthony**: (_lo ignora y se va caminando entre la gente_)

**Ale**: bueno, si no vuelve en 5 te vas con él…

**Mike**: ok como digas…

[_Caminan hasta su larga mesa azul de siempre, allí se encuentran ya Luis, Perla, Geor, y Scarleth_]

**Todos**: hey Ale…

**Scarleth**: ¡hola Alecita! Necesitaba verte para lo del proyecto, vamos mal…

**Ale**: (_se sienta resignada_) ay ni me lo digas… lo se… pero hay tanto que hacer…

**Perla**: Luis que ¿no te toca ir por la comida hoy?

**Luis**: que yo sepa no…

**Perla**: ay si, por favor me traes una queso burguesa doble y papitas toma…

**Ale**: si a mi también… pero no lechuga ¿ok? Necesito proteínas, tráeme una hamburguesa de pollo y cualquier postre…

**Luis**: ohh… yo porque…

**Perla**: ¡porque si! ¡Te toca!

**Luis**: ¡¡siempre me toca!!

[_Todos ríen_]

**Geor**: vamos yo voy contigo… oigan y Lily no viene

**Ale**: ¡ay! ni me di cuenta que no estaba… deja la llamo…

**Scarleth**: no allá viene…y con Kyle… pensé que ya no le hablaba...

**Ale**: (_levanta las cejas_) yo también…

**Luis**: ¿Crees que por fin le va a hacer caso?

**Ale**: lo dudo… jejeje

**Lily**: (_se acerca_) ¡¡¡holaaaa!!!

**Ale**: hey Lily, estaba a punto de llamarte…

**Lily**: ay ni me preguntes… (_Saca algo de su bolsa_) Luis ¿vas a ir por la comida verdad?

**Luis**: ¿que acaso tengo opción?

**Lily**: no, pues la verdad no… toma, tráeme pizza con doble queso y una diet coke.

**Luis**: no pues, pizza, hamburguesas a ese paso no van a vivir mucho

**Ale**: ¡¡miren quien habla!! ¡El ex baril sin fondo! ¡Ya ve! ¡¡Que me muero de hambre!!

**Geor**: si, vente Luis (_lo jala y se van caminando_)

**Scarleth**: oigan yo también voy… (_Se levanta rápidamente y los sigue_)

**Lily**: (_se sienta_) que hubo… ¿Que hay de nuevo?

**Ale**: pues no mucho, lo mismo de siempre… Mike ya ve con Anthony

**Mike**: bueno… pero va a estar difícil… (_Enfoca la multitud bloqueando todo el trayecto hasta la mesa donde apenas se divisa Anthony_)

**Lily**: (_se agarra el pelo_) esto esta empezando a incomodarme como no tienes idea…

**Ale**: ay… Lily… no empieces, ignóralos…

**Lily**: es que no puedo… Ale…no puedo es algo que no puedo controlar…

**Ale**: ay bueno, mira… espera… (_Voltea y hace caras_) ¡¡Mike!!

**Mike**: pues estoy tratando…

**Ale**: pues no parece… ¡ya ve! Da la vuelta…

**Mike**: ay, pues ya parece que ya viene…

**Lily**: siento que se me revuelve todo el estómago nada mas de verlos y luego mas después de esta mañana…

**Ale**: ay, pero, bueno, ¿tú crees que ya andan… juntos juntos?

**Lily**: Mike tú sabes… dinos

**Mike**: miren, a mi no me metan en sus cosas…

**Lily**: les voy a preguntar a los de redacción…

**Anthony**: (_se acerca por detrás de ellas_) ¡buu! (_se ríe_) ya estoy aquí… ¿que ya fue Luis por el almuerzo?

**Ale**: ¡ay! ¡No hagas eso! y si pero no te pedí nada, pues no sabia si regresarías, ya estaba mandando a Mike para allá…

**Anthony**: no, como crees, ves ya aquí estoy…

**Ale**: si pero te tardaste más de 5 minutos…

**Anthony**: ¿me estas tomando el tiempo Ale?

**Ale**: ay Anthony, claro que no, pero digo…

**Lily**: mira, aquí viene él que te roba el sueño…

**Ale**: (_voltea sonriente_) Darren! ¿Dónde estabas?

**Darren**: lo siento amor, es que tuve que recoger todo lo de la presentación y pues me quede hablando con el profe, ya sabes como es, cuando empieza no hay quien lo pare…

**Anthony**: al menos no es solo a mí que me toman el tiempo…

**Ale**: ay, Anthony…

**Darren**: voy por algo de comer… ¿quieres algo corazón?

**Ale**: no, ya Luis fue por la comida…

**Darren**: jeje, si esa costumbre es muy de ustedes, bueno, pues ya vuelvo

**Anthony**: voy contigo, espera…

**Mike**: ¡man! ¡Han visto esa línea!!

**Anthony**: pasa rápido, las cajeras son súper rápidas y ahora con eso que tienen las de auto servicio mejor aun…

**Mike**: bueno, si no te molesta te espero aquí…

**Ale**: no...¡Mike! ¡No seas flojo ve!

**Mike**: ¡es que mira! Me van a matar si trato en entrar con esta cámara… este lunch esta súper empaquetado se llena más ahora por lo de la cámara…

**Ale**: más por eso, ve…

**Anthony**: ay bueno, no tardamos… vamos

**Mike**: (_tratando de hacerse espacio_) perdón… disculpen… ¿Donde esta el Mathew?

**Anthony**: (_riendo_) cierto, ya se tardó… (_Llegando al área de los cafés_) si, por favor un capuchino de caramelo.

**Mike**: pídeme uno a mí también porfa

**Anthony**: dos, please

**Barrista**: enseguida…

[_Se oye mucho ruido y la cámara se mueve a un lado cada que alguien pasa entre medio, muchas personas pasan saludando, y hacen caras o payasadas enfrente_]

**Anthony**: ¿quieres Pizza Mike?

**Mike**: bueno, si gracias

**Anthony**: (_toma varias piezas de Pizza y las pone en el azafate junto con los capuchinos_) ya esta… (_Se dirige a un cajero automático y pasa la comida por el scanner y luego pasa la tarjeta_)

**Mike**: ¡¡que bueno que se inventaron estas máquinas!!

**Anthony**: Mike, ah… este…quería pedirte algo…

**Mike**: que será…

**Anthony**: esta tarde no quiero que me sigan…

**Mike**: pero Anthony yo…

**Anthony**: vamos Mike… ¿pero somos o no somos amigos? Además voy a ir al sauna y pues allí de todas formas no puedes entrar…

**Mike**: por mi bien sabes que no importa pero lamento recordarte que hay un contrato de por medio, y esta Mathew

**Anthony**: pero él ni esta… (_Se aproximan a la mesa_) piénsalo ¿sí?

**Mike**: (_la imagen se mueve y se empieza a ver un poco mas desde lo alto_) ok, déjame colocar esto bien en el Trípoide

**Mathew**: (_se acerca_) ya vine… Mike hablé con los chicos que te relevaran en la tarde… así que puedes estar libre

**Anthony**: ¿pero cómo? ¿Porque?

**Mike**: la verdad no sabes cuanta alegría ¡me causas! No sabes cuanto, ya me estaba cansando, ahora es cuando más extraño a Bob… jejje

**Anthony**: esto parece alegrarte mucho Mike…

**Ale**: pues ya era hora que esos tipos trabajaran algo…

**Geor**: si cierto, no que solo Mike y Mike… pobre jejje

**Perla**: oigan ¿y Ema? Hasta ahorita me fijo que esta ausente…

**Lily**: Ema sigue en España, se fue de intercambio, pero regresa la semana que viene…

**Perla**: ah si, cierto, se me había olvidado…

**Anthony**: (_atragantándose_) bueno yo ya me voy…

**Ale**: ¡pero como que te vas!

**Geor**: ni has comido nada…

**Anthony**: lo siento, tengo unas cosas que hacer antes de mi próxima clase… ahh, Mathew, ¿puedo hablarte, en privado?

**Mathew**: ahh… bueno… (_Se levanta y sigue a Anthony que ya se ha puesto en pie_)

**Anthony**: (_mira a la cámara_) no Mike, tu quédate…

**Mike**: (_emite un sonido de disgusto_) lo sabia…

**Lily**: ¿que pasa? Ah Mike?

**Mike**: no se, no tengo idea…

**Ale**: ummm esto esta raro…

**Lily**: esto no me huele bien…

**Perla**: oigan ¿Anthony a estado algo raro últimamente no?

[_Todos la miran y se ríen_]

**Perla**: ¡ay que! ¿Yo que?

**Lily**: pues que bueno que lo notas… si pues Anthony anda algo cambiado, tienes razón…

**Perla**: si pues y hace rato oí a una chava diciéndole a otra que en la tarde iba a salir con Anthony que él la iba a llevar a ver no se que de unas obras que se yo, no le estaba poniendo mucha atención porque pensé que se trataba de otro Anthony, pero cuando vi que Anthony se sentó en esa mesa con esa gente pues me di cuenta que si era de el quien hablaban…

**Lily**: (_se levanta_) creo que se me quito el hambre, voy a botar esto…

[_Ale se levanta también y las dos salen fuera de enfoque_]

**Geor**: (_prosigue una conversación_) no y entonces pues yo le dije que es lo más seguro porque habitualmente esos crucigramas se van llenando así

**Scarleth**: oye si, lo voy a tratar y veremos si me sale…

**Perla**: ¿oigan de qué hablan?

**Scarleth**: oigan creo que… esperen... ¿que no va allí Albert?… ¡¡o si!! ¡Si es que emoción! ¡Voy a saludarlo!

[_Se levanta precipitadamente de la mesa_]

**Geor**: ¡yo también voy!!

**Perla**: uy que desesperadas… Luis… ¿que solo eso comiste? Un poco de pasta y ensalada… wow… con razón estás tan flaco…

**Luis**: (_la mira serio_) flaco no, en forma y pues si, normalmente trato de comer proteína en la mañana porque me mantiene satisfecho hasta el almuerzo y bueno a esta hora es bueno comer carbohidratos porque te llenan rápido y así no comes mucho, pero bueno eso tu lo has de saber, tú si que estas en forma…

**Perla**: no entendí ni papa, pero gracias ;)

[_Lily y Ale regresan y toman su_ _lugar_]

**Darren**: amor, ya me voy… tengo química y no puedo estar tarde…

**Ale**: bueno… esta bien pues nos vemos en la tarde… (_Le da un beso_)

**Darren**: ok, adiós chicas…

**Luis**: oh… ¿que pasó?

**Darren**: perdón… nos vemos luego…

[_Scarleth y Geor regresan muy emocionadas_]

**Geor**: nos vamos rápido, estamos tarde… byeee

**Scarleth**: si nos vemos… (_Toma sus cosas_) bye Ale te llamo luego... ¡Byeee!

**Todos**: bye.

**Lily**: que locas… jeje bueno yo también me voy…

**Ale**: ¡pero y Anthony!

**Lily**: ay Ale te lo pido resuélvelo tú yo ya no podría soportarlo más…

**Ale**: ¡pero yo estuve con él en la clase anterior! Ahorita no puedo (_mueve la cabeza_)

**Lily**: ¡ay Ale! ¿Que no me oíste nada de lo que te dije? Además él ni quiere que estemos con él…

**Perla**: ay yo lo haría si pudiera pero pues no se como…

**Lily**: pues en verdad no hay mucho que hacer…

**Ale**: no Lily… no hay que ser…

**Lily**: pues yo no voy… Matt esta con él…

**Ale**: ya vienen…

**Anthony**: (_toma sus cosas_) bueno, pues ahh nos vemos alguna de ustedes viene…

**Ale**: yo no puedo… Anthony, pero Matt puede pasar las formas allí en esa clase… ¿verdad Matt?

**Mathew**: Ale literalmente ustedes accedieron a estar presentes en estos tres días la verdad, esta bien, yo lo hago pero bien saben que eso no es el propósito de que estén presentes… en fin…

**Ale**: pero es que de verdad no puedo…

**Perla**: yo les digo que yo fuera pero en verdad no se bien como ni que hacer

**Luis**: si yo también iría pero esta es una de las clases que estoy repitiendo y no puedo faltar… bueno, nos vemos… en la tarde si puedo si quieren ok… nos vemos

[_Se levanta y desaparece de el enfoque_]

**Perla**: bueno, yo también me voy chicas…

**Lily**: ay espera ¿vas para el 300 no? Yo voy contigo

**Ale**: ¡Lily! No se vale…

**Lily**: lo siento Ale, luego hablamos… byeee

[_Toma también sus cosas rápidamente y se va sin más_]

**Anthony**: ¿sigue molesta conmigo no?

**Ale**: (_comienza a ordenar sus cosas sin mirarlo_) pues no se Anthony… tú sabrás…

**Anthony**: como que no sabes… bien, yo se que si, aunque de verdad no entiendo porque… en serio que nada le hice…

**Ale**: ok, a mi no me digas…

**Anthony**: pensé que somos amigos…

**Ale**: pues yo también lo pensé…

**Anthony**: bueno a ningún lado vamos a llegar con esto al parecer…

**Ale**: ¿a donde quieres que lleguemos?

**Anthony**: bueno, tú eres feliz con Darren ¿no?

**Ale**: (_levanta las cejas_) ay Anthony no se que tenga que ver Darren en todo esto…

**Anthony**: Ale quiero que sepas una cosa… te lo digo a ti primero porque se que tú lo tomaras con calma y espero que no me juzgues mal por eso pero… (_Voltea la mirada_) Kate y yo somos novios, y la verdad ya no quiero que entre tú y las demás chicas la sigan menospreciando.

**Ale**: (_se queda callada como en shock_) no… ay nosotras no la menospreciamos…

**Anthony**: bueno, pero la ignoran y entre ustedes hablan despectivamente de ella y lo se… y no me gustaría que ella se sintiera incómoda…

**Ale**: (_lo mira seria_) pues… no se que decirte…

**Anthony**: que tratarás… por favor su opinión significa mucho para mi… bueno tú opinión en particular

**Ale**: ahh… bueno, yoo… es que no se Anthony, no se que decirte… pero bueno, no te prometo nada por las chicas pero de mi parte pues trataré de ser mas condescendiente con ella… y bueno, pues me despido… voy tarde…

**Anthony**: Ale, espera, ahh, dime, que crees que pensaran Lily y Ema…

**Ale**: ay Anthony… la verdad no tengo idea de sus reacciones pero no creo que sean favorables… bueno (_pone su bolsa en su hombro_) pues suerte… con todo… byee

[_Sale del enfoque_]

[_Los tres salen de la cafetería rumbo a la clase de Historia en el edificio dos, Greg pasa las formas al llegar y Mike deja la cámara en un trípoide en la esquina y también toma parte de la clase la cual dura al menos 50 minutos. Al salir de allí, Anthony se dirige de nuevo a los jardines traseros de la universidad. Allí encuentra a Kate a la cual recibe calurosamente al verla_.]

**Kate**: vine rápidito porque tengo arte contemporánea en menos de 5 minutos…

**Anthony**: pero pensé que no la tenias hasta la una y cincuenta

**Kate**: (_lo abraza_) pues si pero la cambia a la de Mrs. Dole porque Mr. Núñez no me caía bien, no le entendía su acento…

**Anthony**: (_le acaricia la barbilla_) bueno, pues te veo en la tarde como quedamos…

**Kate**: (_lo besa rápidamente en los labios_) si, nos vemos… bye

**Anthony**: bye linda… (_Se separan y los dos caminan a lados contrarios_) bueno, vamos al lab quiero imprimir algunas documentos

**Mathew**: ok vamos…

**Mike**: a que horas vienen los otros camarógrafos…

**Greg**: pues les voy a llamar para que nos encuentren aquí…

**Anthony**: (_le hecha una mirada difuminante a la cámara_) gracias… amigo...

**Mike**: ay Anthony entiende por favor… además de que te preocupas… ya le contaste a Ale a esta hora seguro que ya hasta Ema lo sabe en España…

**Anthony**: no es eso… eso es lo que menos me importa…

**Mike**: en serio no te importa…

**Anthony**: no

**Mike**: pues que bueno, porque allí esta Lily

[_La cámara enfoca a una chica sentada en una de las computadoras_]

**Anthony**: (_su cara se mira consternada pero se acerca_) Lily… (_Le pone la mano en el hombro_)

**Lily**: (_sobresaltada_) oh God… no los vi… (_Empieza a tomar sus cosas y guardarlas_)

**Anthony**: sigues molesta conmigo…

**Lily**: no para nada, si me voy es porque ya termine…

[_En ese momento se oye el murmullo y las voces de los otros camarógrafos que acaban de llegar para hacer el cambio puesto con Mike, la conversación no se puede oír a causa de esto_]

**Mike**: (_entra en el enfoque_) nos vemos Anthony

**Anthony**: si claro… adiós…

**Lily**: ya te dije que no se dice nunca Adiós…

**Anthony**: si, ya se, hasta pronto… igual da…

**Lily**: (_suspira_) bueno, pues yo también me voy…

**Anthony**: no, si es por mi no tienes porque…

**Lily**: ay claro que no es por ti Anthony, además no tarda en llover…

**Anthony**: lo se, vi las nubes negras con mas razón si caminas hasta tu dorm te vas a mojar...

**Lily**: y que mas da…

**Anthony**: Lily… (_Esta empieza a caminar fuera del lugar, a lo lejos se escuchan unos trueno_s)

[_Anthony sale corriendo y la logra alcanzar en las escaleras de la parte de afuera en donde efectivamente ya empiezan a caer unas gotas de lluvia; Lily se resguarda poniéndose un libro en la cabeza los truenos no dejan de oírse en el fondo_]

**Anthony**: Lily, espera te vas a enfermar…

**Lily**: (_lo mira de frente_) ¿acaso te importa?

**Anthony**: claro que si, eres mi amiga…

**Lily**: que bueno que me lo recuerdas…

**Anthony**: porque, acaso lo habías olvidado…

**Lily**: no, pero pensé que tú si lo habías olvidado

**Anthony**: Lily… ¿porque tanta hostilidad? No entiendo…

**Lily**: ¿que es lo que no entiendes?

**Anthony**: ¿hablaste con Ale?

**Lily**: (_se ríe sarcásticamente_) ¿Que es lo que no entiendes?

**Anthony**: no se… la verdad no se porque te veo tan molesta…

**Lily**: ¿en serio que no lo sabes?

**Anthony**: no, quiero que me lo digas…

**Lily**: no puedo creer que no lo sepas… (_Lo mira seria_) ¿Porque Anthony? ¿Porque ella?

**Anthony**: (_voltea la mirada_) no, no hagas esto Lily… ¿para que…?

**Lily**: (_le voltea la cara suavemente_) no, Anthony es en serio, quiero que me lo digas…

**Anthony**: no se… ella es… tan diferente… me gusta su forma de ser…

**Lily**: (_se da la espalda_) ok, no...no digas nada, ya no quiero saber…

**Anthony**: Lily… yo… yo nunca te prometí nada yo ahh, siento mucho si te di una falsa impresión de

**Lily**: (_lo interrumpe histérica_) ¡por favor Anthony! No me ofendas… (_Empieza a caminar más rápido_)

**Anthony**: Lily, Lily espérate… ¿Lily? (_la mira preocupado_) estas… ¿estas bien?

**Lily**: ¡no! ¡No Anthony! ¡No estoy bien! Quizás si es mi culpa… (_Se detiene_) si, la culpa es mía por pensar tonterías… y tienes mucha mucha razón… no fuiste tú ese que me beso aquella noche en el club; No fuiste tu quien insistía en acompañarme por las noches en el verano, no fuiste tú quien se inventó mi sobre nombre… ¡discúlpame! por mal interpretar tu amistad por pensar y divagar cosas que no eran… obviamente yo tuve mucha imaginación… la verdad lo lamento…

**Anthony**: Lily… por favor…

**Lily**: no, Anthony, ¡ahora me escuchas!… (_Mas relajada_) discúlpame… por siempre esperar algo más que amistad… por quererte a ciegas quizás y más que a nadie… (_Sigue caminando, pero se detiene sin voltear_) no, lo siento, no me hagas caso… olvida todo lo que te dije… adiós…

[_El agua comienza a caer más fuerte_]

**Anthony**: ¡¡¡Lily!!! ¡¡Espérate por favor!! ¡Regresemos esta lloviendo!

[_Lily empieza a correr rápidamente sus pasos resuenan entre el agua_]

**Anthony**: ¡¡Lily!!

**Greg**: ¿la seguimos?

**Anthony**: (_se sobresalta_) ¡ay! Se me había olvidado que estaban aquí… (_Su rostro y cabello están visiblemente empapados por la lluvia, su mirada se ve perdida pero se detien_e) no, esta bien, regresemos al lab no tendría ningún caso…

[_Caminan aprisa de vuelta al laboratorio_]

[_La imagen se apaga instantáneamente y al prenderse Anthony se encuentra a solas en su habitación_.]

**Anthony**: Bueno quisiera decir, buenas noches y hasta siempre… quisiera terminar con tantas cosas. Hoy la verdad no me fue nada bien. Mis amigas siguen enfadadas conmigo, y bueno Lily más que ninguna al menos por ahora. Se que serán muy difíciles los días que vienen pero… bueno, así es la vida… quiero tomar todo con calma y no precipitarme como lo hubiera hecho antes. Ahora pienso mejor todo… es mejor así… si… bueno… (_Apaga la luz_) Buenas noches…

[_Se ve su figura moviéndose en la oscuridad hasta su cama, ahora solo se nota los números en rojo del despertador y solo se escucha la tormenta que no ha dejado de caer toda la tarde_]

**Fin Episodio 3**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Ni una sola palabra de Paulina Rubio ***Autor del episodio: Lily Flor***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Episodio 4**

**En medio de una tormenta**

[_Se escucha un fuerte trueno y la luz de un relámpago ilumina la habitación_]

**Gregory**: ¡Ay nanita! ¿Qué fue eso?

[_Anthony se acerca a la ventana recorre la cortina y mira hacía afuera, la habitación sigue iluminada por los continuos relámpagos_]

**Anthony**: ¡Esta lloviendo a cántaros!

**Gregory**: (_con el terror en la cara_) ¿No se irá a acabar el mundo?

**Anthony**: (_con una mueca burlona_) Lo dudo mucho Greg, mejor hay que regresar a dormir.

**Gregory**: Yo no creo.

**Anthony**: Entonces quédate allí muy quitecito, sin hacer ruido, porque yo si pienso dormir un poco más.

**Gregory**: ¿No vas a ir a correr?

**Anthony**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿Con este tiempo? ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?

**Gregory**: Es que yo pensé… digo como siempre lo hacías la temporada pasada.

[_Anthony hace una cara de hastío y vuelve a la cama_]

**Anthony**: Pues no Gregory, no siempre voy a correr…

[_Vuelve a acostarse y se siguen escuchando los truenos, pasan cerca de diez minutos y comienza a escucharse ruido como de alguien que mueve cosas, luego se nota la silueta de alguien que se para, camina unos pasos y tropieza con una silla_]

**Gregory**: Ayyyy hijo de…

[_Se_ _escucha a Anthony que da un resoplido y da vuelta en la cama_]

[_Gregory se acerca a la venta y levanta la cortina y se ve la luz de los relámpagos, todo sin la menor preocupación por no hacer ruido. Anthony se incorpora y prende la lámpara de noche y se ve enojado_.]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué ocurre?

**Gregory**: ¡Está lloviendo bien feo!

**Anthony**: (_tensa los labios_) ¡¡¡Eso ya lo sabía!!!

**Gregory**: Pues preguntaste….

**Anthony**: Quise decir, ¿Qué pasa, porque no estás durmiendo o sentado allá sin hacer ruido?

**Gregory**: Es que no puedo dormir, las tormentas me ponen nervioso.

**Anthony**: Greg, ¡Por favor! Vete a dormir, y si tienes insomnio, mejor sal a conseguir un café a la máquina o algo… pero no estés aquí dando lata, y haciendo tanto ruido.

**Gregory**: ¡Ok! Ya voy, pero no te enojes.

[_Anthony va a decir algo, pero cierra la boca y se vuelve a acostar, apaga la luz en cuanto escucha el portazo que le indica que Gregory ya salió de la habitación_]

[_Pasan quince minutos más y ya todo se ve tranquilo, a excepción de los relámpagos que de vez en vez alumbran la habitación, aunque cada vez son menos frecuentes, se escucha la respiración pausada de Anthony, pero en ese momento suena el teléfono, el reloj marca las 6:30 AM_]

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) ¡¡¡¿¿Qué ya no puede uno dormir aquí??!!!

[_Toma la bocina y contesta de mala gana_]

**Anthony**: ¡¡¡Aló!!!... ¿Qué paso?......... Sí, si estaba dormido……… no, no hay problema…… si, bueno estaba algo molesto……. No, no es tu culpa, es que Greg me sacó de mis casillas…… No me estaba dejando dormir…… No, no sé……. Es que me enfado y lo corrí de la habitación…… Si, dime………… ¿A la ciudad?... ¿Para qué?...... ¡Ay Ale! Hoy tengo clases…… no, no es que no quiera hacerte el favor……… No digas eso…… ¡Está bien! Si te acompaño…… si, nos vemos en media hora.

[_Anthony cuelga el teléfono y mira hacía la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Hoy definitivamente no me van a dejar dormir, desde la tormenta, pasando por Greg y terminando con Ale… quien por cierto me ha pedido que la acompañe a la ciudad, o mejor dicho, me ha chantajeado para que la acompañe. Y bueno este semestre llevaba un muy buen record de asistencias, aunque ya entrando al proyecto pasan tantas cosas, en fin creo que mejor me hago al ánimo y me preparo antes de que llegue por mí.

[_Se levanta y se dirige al baño, cierra la puerta y se escucha la regadera. Unos minutos después se escucha que alguien toca a la puerta_.]

**Anthony**: (_sale del baño cubriéndose con una toalla_) ¿Quién es?

**Ale**: (_solo se escucha su voz_) ¿Pues quien va a ser? Soy yo… abre anda…

**Anthony**: (_Abre la puerta enojado_) Todavía no estoy listo.

**Ale**: (_Muy seria_) Te dije que era urgente… ya deberías estar listo…

**Anthony**: Pues mira, no son bombas de chicle… en cinco minutos estoy…

**Ale**: Si vas a estar así todo el camino, mejor dímelo de una vez y consigo a ver quien si quiere acompañarme.

**Anthony**: (_se mete al baño y grita desde_ allí) ¿Por qué para todo tienen que dramatizar?

**Ale**: Si, definitivamente fue un error buscarte a ti… yo pensé que si ibas a querer ir pero veo que estoy equivocada

**Anthony**: Es precisamente de lo que hablo. Cada vez que digo algo parece que es totalmente incorrecto… estoy harto de cuidar cada palabra que digo enfrente de ustedes…

**Ale**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿O sea que ahora somos una carga pesada para ti?

**Anthony**: ¿Ves? ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!

[_Se miran retadoramente el uno al otro, y en ese momento llega Greg_]

**Greg**: Ahhh, ¿ya te despertaste? ¡¡Que bien!!

**Anthony**: Si, porque en este lugar uno no puede dormir…

[_Ale solo tensa los labios y voltea la cara_]

**Greg**: (_Asombrado_) ¿Qué haces Anthony?

**Anthony**: Voy a salir…

**Greg**. ¡¿Tan temprano?!

**Anthony**: Si, porque sino luego me retiran la palabra…

**Greg**: (_comienza a recoger unos maletines_) ¿A dónde vamos?

**Anthony**: A donde la señorita señale…

**Ale**: (_hace un mohín de disgusto_) Vamos a la ciudad…

**Greg**: ¡Ay y por eso tanto alboroto!

[_Mathew entra por la puerta_]

**Mathew**: ¡Que tal! ¿Cómo va todo?

**Ale**: Vamos a salir…

**Mathew**: ¿A dónde?

**Ale**: A la ciudad, ¿no te molesta verdad?

**Mathew**: No para nada… eso le da más sabor al proyecto ¿no?

[_Salen todos y comienzan a caminar por el pasillo, abren la puerta del edificio y se ve el agua cayendo a torrentes_]

**Mathew**: No esperen, no podemos sacar la cámara así…

**Ale**: En la temporada pasada la innombrable utilizó unos plásticos para que no se mojaran las cámaras.

**Greg**. Si, ella era genial…

**Ale**: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) Si Greg, si… ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar unos?

[_Anthony levanta una ceja y mira extrañado a Ale_]

**Anthony**: ¿Vas a ayudar a Matt?

**Ale**: (_Lo mira muy seria_) Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

**Anthony**. No, yo solo preguntaba.

**Mathew**. Aquí debe de haber algo (_dice acercándose a una puerta que dice servicio_)

[_Abre la puerta y hay artículos de limpieza, unos trapeadores y unas escobas…Mathew se pone a revisar todo_]

**Mathew**: ¡Voilá! (_saca unas bolsas negras de basura_) Encontré lo que buscaba…

**Ale**: Greg apaga eso para poder colocarlas.

[_Se apaga la imagen y vuelve a encenderse y van caminando bajo un paraguas y la lluvia se ve bastante fuerte_]

**Ale**: ¡Cielos! Esto esta horrible, desde ayer que no deja de llover…

**Greg**: ¡Solo a ustedes se les ocurre salir en un día así!

**Ale**: No solo a nosotros, ve allí va un pobre diablo corriendo con un impermeable…

**Anthony**: (_comienza a reír_) ¡¡¡Ya ves Greg!!! Así de ridículo me habría visto yo si hubiera salido a correr con esta lluvia…

**Ale**: ¡Espera! ¿Qué no es el tonto de Luis?

**Anthony**: (_se calla de repente_) si… uyyy y ya le dije ridículo…

**Ale**: Pues es un ridículo… (_Grita_) ¡Hey Luis!

[_Se ve a la figura acercarse y se va haciendo más nítida la imagen hasta que se ve a Luis empapado hasta los huesos_]

**Luis**: ¡Que hongo! ¿Y eso que están levantados tan temprano?

**Ale**: Vamos a ir a la ciudad ¿y tú? ¿Corriendo bajo esta tormenta?

**Luis**: El ejercicio es primero…

[_Ale niega con la cabeza y Anthony se aguanta la risa_]

**Anthony**: Ay Man, la verdad es que eso se te esta volviendo una obsesión…

**Ale**: Corrección ¡¡¡Ya es una Obsesión!!

**Anthony**: En serio Luis, no te va a hacer ningún beneficio andar mojándote aquí.

**Luis**: Pero es para estar en forma

**Ale**: Lo único que vas a conseguir es una tremenda pulmonía

**Luis**: Ustedes solo le echan la sal a uno…

**Ale**: No en serio, lo único que queremos es protegerte…

**Luis**: (_sonríe_) Gracias Ale, se que lo dices porque eres buena amiga… ¿entonces creen que no deba seguir corriendo?

**Anthony**: Al menos mientras llueva yo te aconsejaría que no lo hicieras…

**Luis**: Pues esta bien, así que mejor los acompañó a ustedes… ¿a que horas piensan regresar?

**Ale**: Pues yo espero desocuparme temprano, Anthony solo viene a acompañarme…

**Luis**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿En serio?

**Anthony**: ¡Que! ¿Resulta tan increíble de creer?

**Luis**: No es eso, es que como que últimamente andas muy metido en tu rollo y creí que ya no acompañarías a las chicas solo porque sí…

**Anthony**: En serio que parece que trajera pintada en la cara la palabra "odioso"…

[_Ale sonríe burlonamente_]

**Anthony**: No hagas esa cara.

**Ale**: ¿A mi que? Si no dije nada…

**Anthony**: Por eso te dije que no hicieras esa cara.

**Ale**: Lo siento, pero es la única que tengo…

**Luis**: Pues entonces yo creo que si voy, hoy tengo clase temprano, pero no, mejor me la salto para ir a la ciudad…

**Anthony**: ¿Y tú para que quieres ir?

**Luis**. Pues es que ahora que regreso Perlita pues quiero hacerle algo especial para cenar…

**Ale**: (_comienza a reír_) ¿Tú vas a cocinar? ¿Qué le vas a dar? Remolacha cruda, para eso no necesitas ir a la ciudad.

**Luis**: Ja, ja, ja... ¡Que graciosa! No, estoy hablando de comprar un buen vino y pues ya saben… ir a su depa y prepararle algo rico…

**Ale**: (_sigue riendo_) solo espero que lleves también sal de uvas o un Pepto jejejej.

**Luis**: ¡Ay que graciosita andas hoy!

**Ale**: (_aun riendo_) Perdón, pero es que he probado lo que cocinas y la verdad es que si lo que quieres es quedar bien, será contraproducente…

**Anthony**: Yo se de un lugar donde venden cenas preparadas y las llevan a domicilio.

**Luis**: ¿Por qué me dices eso? En verdad yo voy a cocinar…

**Ale**: Pobre Perla, ¿le aviso de antemano para que este preparada?

**Luis**: (_enojado_) es-una-sorpresa

**Ale**: No te pongas así, no le voy a decir nada. Mejor la que se prepara soy yo y le voy comprando revistas o algo así para cuando este en el hospital jejejej.

[_Archie pasa de prisa pero al verlos se detiene_]

**Archie**: ¡Que onda! ¿A dónde van todos?

**Ale**: A la ciudad… y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Archie**: Vengo del estacionamiento, deje un disco en el carro y vine por él…

**Ale**. ¿Con esta lluvia?

**Archie**: Mira que casualidad, yo les iba a preguntar lo mismo…

[_Ale solo se encoge de hombros_]

**Archie**: ¿y Lily? ¿Ella no los acompaña?

[_Ale se pone muy seria y desvía la mirada_]

**Ale**: Ella, tenía clase… y me dijo que no podía acompañarme…

**Archie**: ¡Vaya!, ayer en la noche la vi y no se miraba muy bien…

**Anthony**: (_con cara de culpabilidad_) ¿En serio?

**Archie**: Si, pero cuando le pregunte me dijo que se había mojado mucho y que pensaba que le iba a dar gripa o algo así…

**Anthony**: ¡Quizá debería ir a verla!

**Ale**: (_enojada_) Si, y quizá deberías dejarme plantada… total yo no importo…

**Anthony**: Es que si esta mal…

**Ale**: Pues si tanto te preocupa la puedes ver ya que regresemos…

**Archie**: ¿Sabes? Yo tengo que ir a la ciudad, pero pensaba ir hasta el sábado…

**Ale**: Podrías acompañarnos.

**Archie**: ¿Y faltar a clases?

**Ale**: ¿Cómo si no lo hubieras hecho antes?

**Archie**: (_sonríe_) Jejej, tienes razón… pues suena bien… así me libro de la Política aunque sea por hoy…

**Ale**: Aún no puedo creer que estés estudiando Relaciones Públicas…

**Archie**: ¿Qué te pasa? Si yo tengo las mejores relaciones con todos….

**Luis**: Si la verdad es que tienes razón, siempre sabes todo antes que los demás…

**Archie**: Si, saben que… suena bien eso de saltarse las clases… voy con ustedes…

[_Llegan al estacionamiento y todo esta encharcado y se van saltando los charcos hasta que llegan a Camioneta nueva_]

**Luis**: ¡Wow! ¿Es la que te dieron para el proyecto?

**Anthony**: Si, dijeron que cada vez que tuviera que salir utilizara esta camioneta… porque tiene unas cámaras integradas en el tablero y a los lados y de esa manera no es necesario prender la cámara… solo me dijeron que había que colocar un CD, pero no se donde.

**Mathew**: No te preocupes, a mi me dijeron como.

[_Anthony abre la camioneta y Math abre la parte de atrás y saca un DVD y lo coloca en una especie de grabadora_]

**Mathew**: Greg, coloca aquí la cámara, mientras dure el trayecto no vamos a necesitar la cámara, pero saca el micrófono porque los micros que trae la camioneta no son muy buenos y se escucha mucha estática.

[_Greg saca un micrófono y lo conecta a la misma grabadora y estira el cable y lo pasa hacía el asiento de atrás_]

**Luis**: (_entra a la camioneta_) Wow, espacio de lujo… esto esta genial, esta mejor que esa van que nos habían prestado el año pasado…

**Archie**: Si la verdad que si… mira, asientos de cuero y lo último en tecnología… esto es lo que yo llamo un buen carro, así que quítate ese impermeable que lo vas a mojar todo

**Luis**: Ni que fuera tuyo…

**Archie**: Pues no voy a permitir que arruines estos lindos asientos

[_Luis se quita el plástico y lo manda a la parte de la cajuela y mira que su sudadera también esta mojada_]

**Luis**: ¡Rayos! También me moje la sudadera

**Ale**: (_sube también a la camioneta_) ¡Súper! espacio cómodo para siete personas…

[_Math y Greg se suben al asiento de atrás, Archie y Luis en los de en medio y Ale se sienta de copiloto, Anthony se sube y prende la camioneta, Ale mira con tristeza hacía los edificios y luego trata de sonreír, salen del estacionamiento y toman el camino hacía la ciudad_]

**Archie**: ¡Oye Anthony! No tienes por allí un cepillo o un peine...

**Anthony**: No, esas cosas solo las tengo en mi cuarto...

**Archie**: ¡Oh man! Mira mi cabello, se arruinó con la lluvia.

**Ale**: (_Busca en su bolso y se voltea hacía atrás_) Aquí tienes un cepillo...

**Archie**: No tendrás también un espejo...

**Ale**: Solo este (_le muestra un espejito_)

**Archie**: Uyy esta muy chiquito, pero me puede servir... ¿me lo puedes detener porfas?

**Ale**: Si claro.

[_Ale le sostiene el espejito y el se comienza a peinar_]

**Archie**: ¿lo puedes subir un poco?

**Ale**: Si su alteza.... lo que guste...

**Archie**: ¿Me puedes culpar? La belleza cuesta...

[_Ale sonríe y desaprueba con la cabeza_]

**Archie**: Bien, ya termine... espero que no se mueva de su lugar... ¿traerás de casualidad mousse o gel?

**Ale**: No lo siento... pero no cargo con tantas cosas...

**Archie**: ¡Rayos!, bueno, no importa... gracias de todos modos…

[_Ale vuelve a acomodarse a su lugar_]

**Luis**: Ayyy, siento que debería dormirme un poco... (_Se recarga en Archie_)

**Archie**: (_se quita y lo deja caer_) ¡Que te pasa!

**Luis**: ¡Ouch! Me dolió ¿por qué te quitaste?

**Archie**: Man, estás todo mojado, recárgate en el vidrio...

**Luis**: Uyyy, disculpa...

**Anthony**: En la parte de atrás vi que hay una franela...

**Archie**: (_hace cara de asco_) Ayy Anthony eso debe de estar sucio...

**Anthony**: No, nunca ha sido usada... creo que será mejor que Luis se sequé un poco antes de que se vaya a enfermar...

**Ale**: Si, deberías quitarte la sudadera también.

**Luis**: pero no traigo nada abajo.

**Ale**: Pues creo que te va a hacer menos daño...

**Luis**: Ayy, pues si quieres ver, solo lo tienes que pedir...

**Ale**: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡Ay si Luis! Mi único deseo desde que te conozco es verte en paños menores...

**Luis**: Pues como te dije solo me hubieras dicho y ya...

**Ale**: No seas ridículo... allá tú si te enfermas, entonces no vengas a quejarte...

[_Luis se quita la sudadera mojada y se comienza a secar con la franela_]

[_La lluvia comienza a arreciar y empieza a caer granizo y no se ve más allá de la camioneta_]

**Archie**: ¡Vaya! Esto se puso peor...

**Ale**: Si, no se ve nada...

**Archie**: ¡Deberíamos esperar un poco para seguir!

**Greg**. Si yo apoyo la moción...

**Anthony**: No va a pasar nada, solo es un poco de lluvia.

**Ale**: Esto es más que un poco de lluvia... se puso peor...

**Greg**: Ay, Ay, que feo se escucha...

**Luis**: Es por el granizo...

[_Se empiezan a empañar los vidrios_]

**Anthony**: No sean exagerados... es solo lluvia, (_prende el aire acondicionado_) Ya se pasará

**Ale**: Esto esta feo. Quizá si debas detenerte un rato antes de continuar

**Luis**: Ay Man, bájale al aire, me estoy congelando...

**Anthony**: ¡Ay pero que delicaditos salieron todos!...

**Archie**: Ay primo, tienes que aceptar que esto no es cualquier lluvia, parece que esta diluviando...

[_Se siente un fuerte movimiento y todos saltan en sus_ _lugares_]

**Luis**: Aayy, ¿qué fue eso?

**Archie**: ¿Atropellaste un perro?

**Ale**: quizá fue una piedra...

**Anthony**; (_enfadado_) Fue un bache, así que dejen de hacer escándalo.

**Greg**. (_Gimiendo_) Ayyy esto esta horrible...

**Anthony**: (_Se hace a un lado del camino y detiene la camioneta_) ¡Ya esta! ¿Todos contentos?

**Archie**: Pues aunque te enojes, es mejor parar....

**Luis**: Si man, si no se ve nada de otra manera habríamos matado a alguien...

[_Comienzan a pasar los minutos y Luis acomoda su sudadera en un gancho para que se seque, pasan 20 minutos y todos se ven aburridos_]

**Ale**: Miren ya esta lloviendo menos...

**Archie**: ¡Genial!

**Anthony**: (_voltea hacía atrás_) ¿Me dan permiso de volver a encender la camioneta?

**Ale**: (_hace una mueca de disgusto_) No te tienes que poner tan desagradable... claro que puedes seguir.

**Luis**: ¡Vaya! Ya van a ser las nueve... y mi clase comenzaba temprano...

**Ale**: Pues ya ni llorar es bueno, así que te aguantas, nadie te obligo a venir.

[_Ale mira con desagrado hacía el frente de la camioneta_]

**Ale**: Oye Anthony... el camino se ve inundado... creo que será mejor regresar...

**Anthony**: Ay Ale, esto es una 4x4 no se queda en ningún lado...

**Ale**: ¿Estas seguro?

**Anthony**: Claro...

**Archie**: A ver

[_Se levanta de su asiento y se recarga en Ale y mira hacía el frente_]

**Archie**: mmm. Anthony, creo que Ale tiene razón, eso no parece un charquito... digo más bien parece un río

**Anthony**: (_se voltea enojado_) O sea que tengo que volver a pararme.

[_Archie lo mira extrañado y enseguida regresa a su lugar_]

**Archie**: Yo no dije eso...

[_Se ve a Luis que le pregunta sin hablar a medio de señas a Archie "que le pasa", Archie mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro negando y se encoge de hombros_]

[_Todos se quedan callados y en eso suena que algo golpea una puerta_]

**Ale**: ¡Dios! ¿Qué fue eso?

**Archie**: (_riendo_) creo que fue una ballena...

[_Ale comienza a reír y Anthony se ve enojado_]

**Anthony**: No esta tan inundado...

**Ale**: Ayyy Anthony. Claro que esta inundado... y no solo poco, debe de estar como un metro de altura, el agua llega a mitad de la puerta...

**Archie**: Si, mira yo no quería decir nada, pero desde hace rato que se siente el agua pegar en la parte de abajo...

**Mathew**: Oye Anthony. ¿No se irá a quedar la camioneta? Creo que será mejor hacerse a un lado...

**Anthony**: No va a pasar nada... esta es la peor parte...

**Mathew**: Yo solo decía por que no estoy seguro si la HBO estaría de acuerdo en que metieras la camioneta aquí...

[_De repente se escucha que la máquina se empieza a_ _ahogar_]

**Ale**: (_asustada_) ¿Se paró el motor?

**Anthony**: (_preocupado_) No, en un segundo vuelvo a encenderla...

[_Trata de encenderla y no pasa nada, lo vuelve a intentar y así durante más de cinco minutos y todos se miran unos a los otros con cara asustada_]

**Greg**: (_grita_) ¡¡¡Nos vamos a morir!!!

**Archie**: Nadie va a morir... no seas tonto...

**Luis**: (_metiéndose un dedo al oído_) ¿nos quieres dejar sordos?

**Ale**: (_voltea a ver a Anthony_) se apagó ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: (_con cara de disgusto_) Si, se apagó.

**Ale**: Te lo dije, que no te metieras...

**Archie**: Si, yo también te dije que se veía muy feo...

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) Pues ya que, ya me metí y pues se apagó la camioneta...

**Ale**: ¿Y ahora que?

**Mathew**. Pues hay que esperar a que se baje el agua...

**Archie**: ¿no podríamos hablar a asistencia en el camino?

**Ale**: Y de que va a servir si ellos no pueden llegar tampoco y se quedan en el camino...

**Luis**: Pues yo creo que es mejor esperar a que baje el agua... ya que baje, solo se seca la tapa del carburador y el motor enciende de nuevo...

**Archie**: ¿De cuando acá sabes tanto de carros?

**Luis**: Es que uno aprende...

**Ale**: (_riendo_) lo que quisiste decir es que ya se te han quedado carros en condiciones semejantes…

**Luis**: Si, cuando vivía en México en una ocasión mi carro se me quedó en una inundación y pues le hablé a un amigo y él me dijo como debía de hacerle para cuando me volviera a pasar.

**Archie**: ¡Wow! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

**Ale**: Ya decía yo que alguna gracia debías de tener...

[_Los tres ríen, pero Anthony se mira muy serio y Ale esta volteada mirando a los chicos_]

**Archie**: Me hubieran prevenido...

**Ale**: ¿de que o que?

**Archie**: Pues si, para traerme mi caña de pescar...

**Luis**: si y yo me habría traído mis remos.

[_Todos a excepción de Anthony ríen_]

**Mathew**: Ayyy, esto no les va a gustar nada a los de HBO...

**Ale**: ¡Vamos Matt! No va a pasar nada... ya escuchaste al erudito de Luis jejeje

**Mathew**: ¿Pero crees que solo sea eso?

**Luis**: Si, al menos que aquella ballena que nos golpeó hace rato haya dañado alguna parte del motor...

**Archie**: (_riendo_) esa la pude haber pescado con mi caña

**Ale**: jejeje y ya tendríamos que comer en el almuerzo…

[_Todos siguen riendo pero Anthony se ve muy enojado_]

**Archie**: ¿Por qué hablan de comida? A mi ya me empezó a dar hambre…

**Mathew**: sí, también a mí…

**Ale**: Si, yo ni desayune…

**Luis**: Yo tampoco, y para mi es esencial el desayuno… todos saben que es la comida más importante del día.

**Archie**: ¿Qué nadie trae nada para comer?

**Ale**: mmm deja ver.

[_Ale comienza a esculcar su bolsa y comienza a sacar algunas cosas_]

**Ale**: Bueno traigo un paquetito de galletas ¿quieres una Anthony?

**Anthony**: No, no quiero nada…

[_Ale abre la boca indignada pero mejor se voltea y les ofrece a los chicos de atrás_]

**Archie**: mmm, que bien, yo si quiero una…

**Mathew**: Archie me puedes pasar una.

**Greg**. Si yo también quiero.

**Luis**. (_Le quita el paquete a Ale_) Deja ver eso… (_Comienza a leer el contenido nutricional_) ¡¡¡¡¡Queeee!!!!! ¿Estás loca? Una galleta… una sola tiene más de cien calorías…

**Ale**. (_Levanta una ceja_) ¿Y?

**Luis**: No, yo no quiero…

**Ale**: Genial, entre menos burros más olotes… (_Y mientras dice eso también mira a Anthony_)

[_El tiempo sigue pasando y se reparten el resto de las galletas entre Math, Archie, Greg y Ale_]

**Luis**: (_mira su reloj_) No manchen ya llevamos aquí varados casi una hora… creo que mejor si le entro a las galletas.

**Ale**: Pues lo siento ya no hay…

**Luis**: ¡Que gandayas! No me dejaron ni una…

**Archie**: Pues tú las despreciaste…

**Luis**. Man, y ya me esta dando mucha hambre….

**Ale**: pues traigo unas pastillas de menta ¿quieres una?

**Luis**: Pues ya que… si dame una…

[_Ale le pasa el paquete de las pastillas_]

**Luis**: Uyy estas ni azúcar traen…

**Ale**: Pues a ti quien te entiende…

**Archie**: Si, no que solo comes cosas saludables…

**Luis**: Si, pero también necesito carbohidratos… eso es lo que da la energía…

**Ale**: (_enojada_) ¿las vas a querer o no?

**Luis**: Si, yo solo les comentaba...

[_Pasan otros diez minutos y la lluvia comienza a arreciar de nuevo, las ventanas ya están muy empañadas_…]

**Archie**: ¡Cielos! A este paso nunca vamos a salir de aquí…

**Luis**: Oye Anthony, no traes, algo de música o algo así…

**Mathew**: No debería prender el estéreo porque se va a acabar la batería…

**Luis**: Un ratito no va a afectar… es mejor que estar sin nada…

**Anthony**: (_voltea muy serio_) Entonces ¿puedo prenderlo o no?

**Archie**: Anthony no seas sarcástico…

**Anthony**: No, es que ahora les voy a pedir permiso para todo… no vaya a ser que luego me quieran culpar por todo…

[_Todos se callan y Anthony enciende el estéreo y se escucha la canción "Going Under de Evanescence_]

**Archie**: Ay Anthony ¿Qué es eso?

**Anthony**: Pues música… ¿Qué no es lo que querían?

**Archie**: Si, pero de cuando acá escuchas eso…

**Anthony**: Pues desde que quiero…

**Archie**: es de ella ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: Mira, la verdad no quiero hablar de ella ¿OK?

[_Ale suelta una risa despectiva_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

**Ale**: Que nunca quieres hablar en realidad de ella…

**Anthony**: ¿y eso que quiere decir?

**Ale**: Que ayer me pediste ser consciente contigo y no se cuantas cosas, pero tú eres él que haces que nadie quiera serlo…

**Anthony**: es decir que nadie esta de acuerdo… ¿verdad?

**Archie**: Si ya lo sabes ¿para que preguntas?

**Anthony**: Es solo una estúpida canción… ¿Por qué tienen que hacer tanto lío por todo?

**Archie**: (_levanta las cejas_) ¿¿¿solo una canción??? Esto si que es gracioso…

**Anthony**: ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

**Ale**: Ojalá te escucharás a ti mismo como nos atacas a todos…

**Luis**. Si man, desde hace tiempo no haces más que atacarnos y mostrarte molesto con todos.

**Archie**: Y cada cosa que te decimos lo tomas a mal…

**Ale**: Si, como en la mañana bien que me dijiste que estabas harto de cuidar tus palabras con nosotros… y cuando trate de pedirte que te explicaras te enojaste y me dijiste que yo era la que dramatizaba todo…

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) ¿Entonces díganme el del problema soy yo o es Kate?

**Archie**: Pues no es tan sencillo.

**Anthony**: Si, es muy sencillo, solo tienen que decírmelo…

**Ale**: Es que es complicado… porque te conocemos bien… y tú nunca has sido así… pero desde que empezaste a andar con Kate has cambiado mucho…

**Anthony**: (_muy enojado voltea a ver a Ale_) Y me lo dices tú que te la pasas siguiendo a "tu novio"…

**Ale**: No metas a Darren en esto…

**Anthon****y**. ¿Por qué no he de hacerlo? Tú te estas metiendo con Kate…

**Ale**: No es lo mismo…

**Anthony**: Pues para mí si lo es… tú también has cambiado, te la pasas siguiéndolo todo el tiempo.

**Ale**: ¿Quieres que lo admita? Bueno si, lo sigo y no lo niego...

**Anthony**: ¿Y eso te parece muy normal?

**Ale**: Lo es para mí.

**Anthony**: Pues para tu información, no lo es…

**Ale**: Pues ya te dije que para mí si lo es...

**Anthony**: Pues explícate, porque yo no entiendo...

**Ale**: Pues la verdad es que no me la creo.

**Anthony**: ¿Qué no te crees?

**Ale**: Que un chico guapo y agradable se haya fijado en mi...

**Anthony**: Eso es cosa tuya... siempre te has sentido como si fueras fea...

**Ale**: Pues si, tal vez sea cierto, pero por eso lo sigo... porque para mí es difícil creer que en verdad quiera estar conmigo...

**Anthony**: Pues es tonto…

**Ale**: No lo es… es más tonto esperar algo de alguien, y no saber distinguir… y pensar que uno es especial y no serlo…

**Anthony**: ¿Por quien lo dices?

**Ale**: Si no sabes de qué hablo, no mereces saber la respuesta…

[_Anthony la mira fríamente mientras que Archie y Luis solo se miran como asustados_]

**Anthony**: (_gritando_) Pues si, siempre es igual, yo tengo que adivinar sus estados de ánimo y sus problemas sin que sean capaces de siquiera decirme una palabra… y si estoy harto de sus dramas…

[_Ale abre la boca indignada_]

**Anthony**: (_se voltea hacía Luis y Archie_) Y estoy harto de ustedes también… si no les parece mi relación con Kate lo siento mucho, porque no por eso voy a terminarla… y si no encuentran nada mejor que hacer que estarse entrometiendo en mi vida… pues me tiene sin cuidado…

[_Se comienza a desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad_]

**Mathew**: ¿A dónde vas?

**Anthony**: Lejos…

**Mathew**: No puedes abrir la puerta, el agua entraría…

**Anthony**: Me importa un bledo…

[_Anthony abre la puerta y el agua comienza a meterse y todos suben los pies a los asientos y sale de allí_]

**Ale**: Anthony ¡no seas terco! ¡Regresa!

[_Todos se ven consternados y Ale comienza a llorar_]

**Archie**: ¿¿¿Ale??

[_Pero Ale solo sigue llorando en su asiento_]

**Archie**: Por favor Ale cierra la puerta…

[_Luis se mete al agua y se va hacía adelante y cierra la puerta_]

**Luis**: Ya deja de llorar Ale… no le va a pasar nada… solo es un poco de agua…

**Ale**: (_entre sollozos_) No lloro por eso…

**Luis**: ¿Entonces?

[_Ale niega con la cabeza_]

**Archie**: ¿A dónde demonios se fue?

**Luis**: Pues no lo se…

**Archie**: Quizá se fue a hablar por teléfono…

**Luis**: No lo creo, mira.

[_Se agacha y saca el celular de Anthony del agua_]

**Luis**: Creo que se le va a echar a perder…

**Ale**: (_frunce el ceño_) Pues que se le eche a perder, no me importa

**Archie**: ¡rayos! Todo esta mojado…

**Mathew**: Nos van a matar los de la HBO…

**Archie**: Hay que sacar el agua…

**Mathew**: ¿Pero como?

**Archie**: ¿No traen nada en su maletín?

**Greg**: Claro, hay un montón de cosas

[_Mathew revisa el maletín y saca unos tapones de lente… y se lo pasa a Archie_]

**Mathew**: Creo que esto servirá…

[_Entre Archie, Mathew y Luis comienzan a sacar el agua por la ventana, y se ve que la lluvia ya va aminorando, un rato después Ale también comienza a sacar agua, tardan un buen rato, y al final ya logran sacar el agua_…]

**Archie**: Creo que ya, pero la alfombra quedo toda empapada…

**Luis**: Si, apenas llevándola a un auto lavado…

**Ale**: ¡Que horror! Esto va a apestar al rato…

**Mathew**: (_Se ve apesadumbrado_) Nos van a matar… y yo voy a salir como tapón de corcho…

**Greg**: (_emocionado_) Miren ya dejó de llover…

**Luis**: Pues a buena hora, ya pasan de las once…

**Archie**: (_se pasa al asiento de adelante_) ¿En donde se habrá metido Anthony?

**Ale**: No lo se…

**Archie**: ¿Sigues enojada con él?

**Ale**: Si…

**Archie**: Y a todo esto. ¿Para que querías ir a la ciudad?

**Ale**: ¿La verdad?

**Archie**: Pues claro que la verdad… no te pregunto para que me cuentes una mentira…

**Ale**: (_respira profundo_) La verdad solo quería sacar a Anthony de la U…

**Archie**: (_asombrado_) ¿Y eso?

**Ale**: Ayer Lily y él se pelearon… y pues ella no lo quiere volver a ver…

**Archie**: ¿Lily? Pero si ella jamás…

**Ale**: Si Archie, y me pidió de favor que sacará a Anthony de allí para que ella pudiera mientras hablar con sus maestros para cambiar las clases…

[_Archie mira extrañado a_ _Ale_]

**Archie**: Entonces si fue algo serio ¿no?

[_Ale asiente con la cabeza_]

**Archie**: ¡Que tonto que soy! Ayer la vi y se miraba muy mal… ya decía yo que algo tenia.

**Luis**: Oye Ale, pero ¿Por qué no quiere volver a verlo?

**Ale**: me dijo que se sentía muy enojada con él…

**Luis**: Pero porque…

**Ale**: ¡Ay Luis! No pretendas que te explique todo con pelos y señales.

[_Archie se pasa la mano por la cabeza y se despeina_]

**Archie**: Ale, disculpa a Anthony por favor… él no es malo, tú lo sabes.

**Ale**: Archie, en serio que hay cosas que uno no puede perdonar tan fácil

**Archie**: Bueno, pero y nosotros…

**Ale**: Pues si la cosa es con Anthony, no con ustedes…

[_Archie respira aliviado, y en ese momento suena un claxon_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Mathew**: Nos están sonando el claxon…

**Greg**: Creo que quieren que movamos la camioneta…

**Ale**: Pero la inundación.

**Mathew**: Ya no queda más que cualquier cosa de agua

**Luis**: Voy a secar el carburador… me pasas la franela…

[_Mathew le avienta el trapo y Luis se baja de la camioneta, unos minutos después se sube_]

**Luis**: Ya está… ahora enciendan la máquina

**Archie**: (_mira hacía todos lados_) ¿Y las llaves?

**Ale**: Yo no se…

[_Los dos se miran_]

**Ale**. (_Hace un mohín de disgusto_) Se las llevó Anthony…

**Mathew**: Pues algo hay que hacer, porque ya hay fila detrás de nosotros…

**Ale**: Pues que le salten… porque no podemos hacer nada…

**Luis**: Podemos empujar la camioneta…

**Mathew**: Eso va a dañarla…

**Archie**: O podemos llamar a la asistencia…

**Ale**: ¿Y dejar a Anthony por allí tirado?

**Archie**: Pensé que estabas enojada con él…

**Ale**: Pues si, pero una cosa es estar enojada con él y otra muy distinta dejarlo tirado como si fuera un perro roñoso…

**Archie**: Voy a buscarlo…

**Ale**: ¿estas seguro?

**Archie**: Si, no puede estar muy lejos…

[_Archie sale de la camioneta y el sonido de las bocinas de los carros no paran de sonar_]

**Mathew**: ¡Cielos! Esto no va a acabar… a ver Greg. Ayúdame a empujar la camioneta…

**Luis**: Ale… dale dirección, ponlo en neutral y trata de guiarlo hasta a la orilla del camino…

[_Se bajan de la camioneta y Luis también, Ale se pone del lado de piloto y comienza a mover el volante y finalmente lo hacen a un lado, todos se vuelven a subir y por fin los carros pasan_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué horas son Luis?

**Luis**: (_mira su reloj_) Son las doce y media… (_Toma su sudadera_) Mmm creo que ya se secó (_se la vuelve a poner_) ¡Que bien! Ya me empezaba a sentir medio desnudo…

**Ale**: Luis…. Estabas medio desnudo…

[_Comienzan a reír_]

**Luis**: Mira allí viene Archie y trae a Anthony…

**Ale**: mejor me quito de aquí, no vaya a ser que se enoje más…

[_Anthony se sube de mala gana a la camioneta y Ale voltea la cara_]

**Anthony**: Ya Vámonos…

[_Enciende la camioneta y siguen el camino, pronto llegan a la ciudad_]

**Luis**: Genial, voy por algo para comer y a comprar algo para la cena… aquí me esperan. No me vayan a dejar…

**Archie**: Si yo tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas… en un rato regreso.

[_Los dos se bajan de la camioneta_]

**Anthony**: ¿A dónde vas a ir?

**Ale**: yo voy sola…

**Anthony**: ¿Para eso me trajiste?

**Ale**: Pues haz lo que quieras, si quieres venir ven…

**Anthony**: No, yo nunca voy a donde no soy requerido…

**Ale**: Pues ya te dije… ¡¡haz lo que quieras!!

[_Ale se da la media vuelta y sigue adelante_]

**Mathew**: Anthony hay que llevar la camioneta a un auto lavado.

**Anthony**: Llévala, yo me voy a comer algo

[_Anthony se baja y entra a un Café, Greg se baja y se ve la imagen movida, se ve a Anthony comiendo un sándwich, sin apenas hablar, pasa una hora y se ve que llega la camioneta y Anthony se lleva unas donas y se sube a la camioneta que se ve recién lavada, prende el estéreo y se pone a escuchar el disco de Evanescence que estaba puesto a todo volumen_]

[_Pasa el tiempo, y Anthony no se mueve, al rato Archie se sube a la camioneta_]

**Archie**: ¡Que onda Anthony! ¿No quieres comer algo?

**Anthony**: No tengo hambre…

**Archie**: Ay Anthony, pero como te dije, ya no te voy a obligar a hacer nada, voy a la esquina, si quieres allí le llegas.

[_Se vuelve a salir de la camioneta, Mathew señala a Anthony con la cabeza y Greg sale de la camioneta_]

[_Se ve el restaurante de la esquina y allí están comiendo Luis, Ale y Archie_]

**Ale**: ¿Así que no quiso venir verdad?

**Archie**: Ya ves esta haciendo su berrinche…

[_Ale hace un puchero_]

**Archie**: Ya se le pasará….

**Ale**: Pues si, pero ojalá piense que a nosotros puede que no se nos pase sus malos tratos…

**Luis**: Pues no se, pero esta comida sabe mucho mejor que unas mentas…

**Ale**. (_Sube una ceja_) ¿Sabes cuantas calorías tiene eso?

**Luis**: Mejor ni me digas… ya mañana correré el doble, mientras déjame disfrutar de esto

[_Todos comienzan a reír, cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony que sigue escuchando la música a todo volumen, cambia de nuevo la imagen y están terminando de comer_]

**Ale**: Bueno creo que cumplí mi cometido,… es hora de irnos…

**Archie**: Si, porque Darren va a estar preocupado

**Ale**: ¿Darren?

**Archie**: Mira, sin querer escuche todo lo que le dijiste a Anthony…

**Luis:** ¿Sin querer? Pero si todos escuchamos, hablabas tan alto que no me soprendería que te hubieran escuchado en China

[_Ale se pone toda roja y Archie mira enojado a Luis_]

**Archie**: y si me permites decirlo, creo que Darren tiene más que temer por ti, que tú por él…

[_Ale_ _sonríe_]

**Ale**: Bueno ya vámonos…

[_Archie le pasa el brazo por los hombros y se dirigen a la camioneta Archie se sienta de copiloto_]

**Anthony**: (_sarcástico_) ¿no tienen nada más que hacer?

**Archie**: (_Muy serio_) No Anthony. Ya Vámonos.

[_De mala gana enciende la camioneta y comienzan el camino de regreso, todos van callados y Anthony va manejando muy serio, un rato después llegan a la Universidad y ya se esta poniendo el Sol_]

**Anthony**: (_muy serio_) Están servidos…

**Ale**: Gracias… no volveré a molestarte… de eso puedes estar seguro.

[_Ale comienza a caminar hacía los dorms y Anthony hace amago de seguirla, pero al final se detiene_]

**Luis**: Bueno yo me voy, Gracias por todo, me voy a buscar a Perla…

[_Se ve a Luis que se va corriendo por el jardín_]

**Archie**: (_se dirige a Anthony_) ¿Qué vas a hacer al rato?

**Anthony**: Pensaba ir a ver a Lily…

**Archie**: Pues ya es tarde… y creo que allí va a estar Ale…

**Anthony**: ¿Quieres darme a entender que no vaya?

**Archie**: Eso es tu decisión… yo me voy porque tengo cosas que hacer… nos vemos

[_Anthony se queda muy pensativo, trata de llamar por su celular pero no funciona, y hace cara de hastío y se dirige a su cuarto_]

[_Sentado en la cama_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué puedo decir? Que también Ale se enojó, en estos momentos en verdad que me siento muy mal, ni siquiera he podido comunicarme con Kate, supongo que estará enojada porque ni le avise que me iba a ir, en fin… hoy tampoco fue mi día y no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo voy a solucionar todo… y aunque ellos no estén de acuerdo, no es complicado… todo es sencillo pero ellos lo complican todo… me siguen diciendo que he cambiado, y quizás no se han puesto a pensar que este que soy ahora, es que siempre he sido… sin máscaras, sin tratar de complacer a nadie más. Pero supongo que tendré que esperar a que ellos lo comprendan. Y mientras tanto solo quiero dormir y quizá así despierte mañana y todo esto solo fue una pesadilla…

[_Apaga la luz_]

**FIN EPISODIO 4**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Going Under de Evanescence _


	5. Chapter 5

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda temporada**

**Episodio 5**

**Después de la tempestad viene la calma… es la calma antes de la tempestad**

[_El reloj despertador marca las 5:15 a.m. junto a una cama vacía, en el fondo se ve la sombra de una persona parada junto al ventanal de la habitación, viendo hacia el exterior. En ese momento suena el teléfono cuatro veces seguidas, y la sombra se acerca al teléfono hasta verse concretamente la figura de Anthony responder al llamado_]

**Anthony**: Bueno… no, curiosamente no me despertaste… no es eso, no madrugué, mas bien, no dormí… ¿ahorita?... ¿sabes qué? sí, sirve y se me baja algo el estrés que traigo… si, te espero. (_cuelga el teléfono, mira hacia la cámara fija en el trípode que se quedó grabando toda la noche y se sienta en la cama para quedar frente a ella_) Debería decir buenos días, la verdad es que no pegué un ojo en toda la noche. Siento que realmente fue un grave error de mi parte aceptar formar parte nuevamente de este reallity, muchas cosas rondan por mi cabeza, apenas estamos en el jueves de la primera semana y ya quiero renunciar a todo. Lo más curioso es que me estoy sintiendo el villano de la historia, porque todos dicen que estoy cambiado, que estoy agresivo, y ya hasta me la estoy creyendo. Digo, cuando todos están contra uno, quizá es que ese uno es el equivocado, ¿no? Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo pueden tacharme de egoísta, de mal amigo, si acepté este reality pensando más en mis amigos que en mí? Me siento incomprendido, atrapado entre el deber y el querer, con la obligación de decidir entre el amor y los amigos… es demasiado para mí, lo confieso. (_suspira profundamente_) si tan solo las chicas no fueran tan dramáticas, pero es que la verdad ya no me siento libre de abrirme con ellas como antes, pues todo lo que hago o digo es objeto de crítica, estoy siempre bajo la lupa, y eso me pone de antemano a la defensiva con ellas… y sin embargo… no quiero perderlas. Sí, siento algo realmente especial por ellas, y me preocupan mucho. Pero está Kate, a quien también quiero mucho. Estuve reflexionando toda la noche en algo extraño, que creo que tal vez sea la respuesta a la pregunta de porque tengo una novia tan distinta a mis amigas…

[_El monólogo de Anthony frente a la cámara fue interrumpido por tres toquidos fuertes en la puerta_]

**Anthony**: (_abriendo la puerta_) Buenos días.

**Luis**: (_muy sonriente_) Buenos días man… oye ¿aún no estás listo?

**Anthony**: lo siento, me entretuve un poco grabando, pero enseguida me visto (_entra al baño y continúa hablando desde allí con voz fuerte_) ¿puedes despertar a Mike?

**Luis**: claro (_se acerca al sofá donde Mike duerme_) Mike… Mike… despierta hombre, vamos a correr.

**Mike**: (_contesta entre sueños_) No gracias, no puedo, debo grabar a Anthony cuando despierte.

**Luis**: (_moviéndolo_) Mike, despierta, Anthony y yo vamos a correr, y me dijo que te despierte.

**Mike**: (_abriendo los ojos_) ¿Qué? (_se frota los ojos y se incorpora un momento, pone la cabeza sobre sus manos para descansarla un momento, levanta la cabeza y analiza la habitación_) pero, no hay que ser, aún es de noche.

**Luis**: no es de noche, a estas horas ya hay muchos gimnasios abiertos, la gente que trabaja en los campos se incorporó a sus actividades por lo menos hace una hora, ya es de día... si está un poquito oscuro, pero ya es de día.

**Mike**: (_alzando la voz_) ¿un poquito oscuro? ¡Rayos!, a esta hora es cuando más oscuro está.

**Anthony**: (_saliendo del baño_) ya sabes lo que dicen, cuando más oscuro está es que ya va a amanecer. Voy a correr con Luis, ¿vas a seguirnos?

**Mike**: (_suspira resignado_) Tengo que… dénme cinco minutos (_se levanta y entra al baño_)

**Anthony**: ¿y desde cuando te levantas tan temprano?

**Luis**: Ah, desde que cambié mi vida, ya sabes que al que madruga Dios lo ayuda. Oye, gracias por acompañarme, creí que te molestarías si te despertaba tan temprano, que me gritarías y que estarías igual de insoportable que ayer, pero de todas formas decidí arriesgarme.

**Anthony**: (_mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas_) ¿y aún así me hablaste? Mis respetos… ha de ser muy urgente lo que quieres decirme.

**Luis**: Na, no tanto. Quería platicarte un poco de mi cita de anoche, a ver si sacándote del centro de atención de las pláticas te cambia el humor.

**Anthony**: (_poniendo una mano en el hombro de Luis_) Tienes métodos raros, pero eres un buen amigo.

**Mike**:(_toma la cámara y se une al grupo_) Bien chicos, estoy listo, los sigo.

[_Salen de la habitación, y empiezan a caminar hacia las pistas de atletismo de la Universidad_]

**Mike**: ¿Por qué se les ocurrió venir tan temprano? ¿no han pensado que puede seguir lloviendo?

**Anthony**: no va a llover, yo mismo vi como se despejaba el cielo durante la noche.

**Luis**: ¿y yo soy el raro? ¿y porqué no dormiste, si se puede saber?

**Anthony**: no creo que no te lo imagines.

**Luis**: tú y tus líos de faldas.

**Anthony**: sí… por llamarlo de una forma… pero no quiero entrar en ese tema ahora, quedamos en hablar de ti.

[_llegan a la pista, y siguen caminando_]

**Luis**: damos una vuelta para calentar y luego corremos (_Anthony asiente_) bueno… es que estoy feliz, fui anoche con Perla, le llevé una cena superespecial que yo mismo preparé y quedó encantada; nos quedamos platicando hasta las dos de la mañana, de todo un poco, de la escuela, de las carreras, mi familia, su familia, de los amigos, del trabajo, de alimentos, de ejercicio, ¡¡fue una velada increíble!!

**Anthony**: pues si te veo muy contento.

**Luis**: si… bueno, la verdad es que, quería preguntarte a ti, que eres el más objetivo… ¿tú crees que, si le pido que sea mi novia, me diga que sí?

**Anthony**: (_se detiene un segundo, y luego continúa andando_) no lo sé… ustedes son buenos amigos, y en este momento creo que los amigos no deben intentar ser novios, porque si no funciona se puede perder la amistad.

**Luis**: (_suspicaz_) ¿por eso es que andas con Kate? ¿para no tener que decidir entre una de las chicas?

**Anthony**: (_queda pensativo, y responde después_): yo nomás te aconsejo que no.

**Luis**: ( _con una sonrisa burlona_) bueno man, pero yo no estoy en tu caso, yo no soy asediado, pretendido, ni solicitado por cada una de mis amigas.

**Anthony**: ¿te parece si empezamos a correr ya?

[_y se adelanta sin esperar respuesta de Luis. Este comienza a correr también, y siguen sin hablar durante unos 10 minutos. Después se ve como se va alejando la imagen, y la cámara sigue su recorrido por la pista, acercándose y alejándose. Media hora después, se acercan a donde está Mike sentando, y comienzan a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué tal Mike? ¿te cansaste?

**Mike**: Pues claro, después de diez minutos de no escuchar conversación, me di cuenta de lo tonto que soy corriendo con la cámara para nada, y decidí esperar a que volvieran a hablar para que valiera la pena acercarme otra vez.

**Luis**: jajaja… es cierto, creo que ni yo lo habría aguantado, y mira que si he mejorado mucho mi condición física. Anthony, volviendo a mi tema… yo le quiero pedir que sea mi novia, pero me gustaría que estuvieras ahí para apoyarme. Por lo que más quieras, te ruego que me acompañes esta noche a su casa.

**Anthony**: ¿esta noche? ¿Porqué tanta prisa?

**Luis**: Es que quedé de ir hoy de todas formas. Me dijo que de tarea tiene que preparar una cena especial, y quedé de ir a darle el visto bueno, no sospechará nada si te llevo, pero necesito apoyo. ¡Vamos no puedes decir que no!

**Anthony**: bueno, si hay cena de por medio y no seré imprudente… que cosas digo, ya hasta siento que hablo como tú, será que el ejercicio me abrió el apetito.

**Mike**: jajaja… lo siento, no pude evitar la risa… oye Luis, y yo voy también, porque hoy tengo que filmar a Anthony.

**Luis**: Bueno, pero no le digan nada a Perlita, porque con tanta gente tal vez crea que ya no soy necesario y me desinvite.

**Anthony**: no te preocupes, no decimos nada… ya se enterará cuando esto salga al aire en HBO, pero mientras guardamos el secreto.

**Mike**: ¿Ya terminaron? No es por apurarlos, pero ya son las seis y media, hora de levantarse para que alcance el día.

**Luis**: Cierto, vámonos yendo.

[_Se retiran los chicos a sus dormitorios para darse un baño y vestirse para las clases, quedando en verse en la cafetería para el desayuno_]

[_Apenas está saliendo Anthony del baño, cuando alguien toca la puerta_]

**Anthony**: ¿quién es? (_grita desde adentro sin abrir la puerta_)

**Geor**: ¡Soy Geor! (_grita desde afuera_)

**Anthony**: ¡enseguida te abro! (_abre la puerta_) me acabo de terminar de vestir, buenos días (_dice saludándola de beso en la mejilla_) ¿qué haces tan temprano?

**Geor**: (_titubeando un poco_) yo, me pidió Ale, bueno, que dijeron Lily y Ale, se pusieron de acuerdo, que como hoy se presenta el productor de HBO sintieron que no es necesario que vinieran ellas personalmente por ti, pero me dijeron que yo viniera por si se ocupaba algo.

**Anthony**: ya veo, ¿tan enojadas están?

**Geor**: ¿la verdad?, sí, no me gusta ser yo la que te lo diga, pero sí están muy enojadas. Anthony, ¿porqué no hablas con ellas?

**Anthony**: Eso quiero, pero no me dejan hablar, y terminan sacándome de mis casillas, y la verdad, es que ahora cada vez que estoy con ellas sacan lo peor de mí. Todavía las quiero mucho, pero estoy confundido. Siento que necesito vacaciones de ellas, pero a la vez siento que estamos muy alejados. Me siento culpable, pero también las culpo a ellas. Pero ellas me culpan de todo a mí, y no reconocen nada, y entonces siento que sólo debo culparlas a ellas.

**Mike**: ¿De que se trata el trabalenguas?

**Geor**: Perdón Anthony, si te entiendo, algo así me han hecho sentir a veces, pero es que tú eres muy especial para ellas, ya sabes en que sentido.

**Anthony**: a veces desearía no haberme enterado nunca. ¿estás listo Mike?

**Mike**: Sí, vámonos que hace hambre.

[_Llegan a la cafetería, la cual se encuentra atestada. Ven que en su mesa de siempre ya se encuentran Luis, Ale, Lily, Perla, Scarleth, Matthew, Gregory, Archie, Stear y Patty. Se acercan a ellos_.]

**Anthony**: Buenos días a todos.

[_todos le contestan los buenos días, excepto Lily y Ale que se hacen las disimuladas volteando hacia otro lado_]

**Stear**: Primo, te ves bien fregado.

**Anthony**: ¿en serio?... no sé si porque corrí y hace mucho que no lo hacía, o porque empecé el día muy temprano por no haber dormido anoche.

**Archie**: Aún así primo, vienes tarde, mira que la mesa está llena.

**Anthony**: no se preocupen, de todos modos parece que no soy muy bienvenido en esta mesa (_volteando a ver a Ale y Lily_) y Kate me está esperando, con permiso (_se retira apresuradamente_).

**Ale**: (_menciona enojada_)¡¡Otra vez con la gata esa!!

**Perla**: (_con cara de intriga_)¿Gata? ¿Porqué gata?

**Lily**: (_muy molesta_) Ash… Kate, kitty, gata… ¿ya?

**Ale**: (_voltea a ver a Mike_) ya, que esperas, ¡síguelo!

**Mike**: es que sus impresiones también son importantes.

**Matthew**: no te preocupes, Mike, síguelo, de todas formas, que Gregory está grabando esta área.

[_Mike enfoca a Gregory, quien a su vez lo tiene enfocado con una cámara, en los lentes de ambos se ve que se ríen, y Mike se aleja de la mesa siguiendo a Anthony, quien está parado a un lado de la mesa donde está sentada Kate_]

**Anthony**: Kate, de verdad, voltea a verme si quiera.

**Kate**: (_enojada_) ¿Al fin te acordastes de mi?

**Anthony**: Por favor, no te pongas así.

**Kate**: Me pongo como yo quiera. Le aguantas todo a las histéricas aquellas, es lo menos que me debes, ya que ni explicaciones de porque me plantastes ayer.

**Anthony**: A eso vengo, quiero explicarte.

**Kate**: ¡Me vale! ¡No quiero oírte! (_se levanta enojada_)

[_Desde la mesa los chicos están viendo la pelea de Anthony, Ale no puede evitar hacer muecas contra Kate y los chicos ríen un_ poco]

**Ale**: (_con sarcasmo_) te juro que me siento tan culpable, jajaja.

**Lily**: Gracias Ale, te debo una, pude cambiarme de algunas clases.

**Ale**: No Lily, no me debes una, me debes dos, distraerlo, y el show de hace unos minutos…

**Perla**: (_interrumpiendo_) ¿entonces que, chicos, porfas, díganme que sí van esta noche a mi casa?

**Ale**: claro que si, cuenta con nosotros… siempre y cuando no cocine Luis.

**Luis**: (_indignado_) ¡Hey! Lo que cocino no tiene nada de malo.

**Lily**: De verdad, Perlita, ¿qué te llevó de cena anoche?

**Perla**: Ah, pues llevó una botella de vino, y ensalada de 3 lechugas, jitomate, champiñones crudos y pimiento morrón, y de postre llevó fruta fresca con yogurt.

**Scarleth**: ¿Y eso cenaron?

**Perla**: Claro, sólo que a la ensalada le agregué un aderezo mil islas y crotones de pan, y a un lado le puse medallones de res envueltos en tocino con gravy de champiñones, y con eso se arreglaron los platos.

**Luis**: Ni me recuerden, mira que me debí levantar hoy más temprano a correr, espero que la cena de esta noche esté mas light.

**Geor**: ¿de que hablan?

**Perla**: Ah, es que no estabas cuando les dije, es que de una materia tengo que hacer una cena muy especial, y llevar la receta mañana, y pues, quiero que vayan y me den sus impresiones. Claro que, déjenme les digo que me voy a esmerar mucho en la cena, así que los quiero bien guapos a todos, ¿ok?

**Ale**: (_riendo_) ¿Y que no estamos lo suficientemente guapos ya?

[_Todos ríen_]

[_Suena un celular_]

**Matthew**: ¿Sí?... (_emocionado_) ¡en serio!... claro, yo les digo. (_cuelga_) Chicos, me llamó Albert, dice que ya está llegando el nuevo productor del proyecto, voy a recibirlo al estacionamiento, y ustedes adelántense a la oficina de él.

**Ale**: Bueno, pues yo ya terminé de desayunar y puedo ir de una vez.

**Lily**: Yo también voy contigo Ale, que ya no tengo nada de ganas de seguir involucrada en este proyecto, y entre más pronto me desafane mejor.

**Stear**: Pues por la hora que es, creo que si vamos nos tendremos que volar la primera clase.

**Archie**: No te preocupes Stear, que Albert es el consejero de la escuela, y él mismo nos puede dar pases para justificar las faltas.

**Ale**: Bueno, pues nos vamos yendo.

[_Ale y Lily se van platicando en el camino, nadie las sigue y se pierde la toma de ellas, pero Gregory se queda filmando la mesa de los chicos_]

**Perla**: ¿y entonces Luis? ¿convenciste a Anthony que vaya a mi departamento esta noche?

**Luis**: Claro, fue bien fácil.

**Archie**: De verdad Perlita, que buena idea la tuya de juntarlos para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

**Perla**: Pero ustedes también están involucrados, así que no me pueden fallar.

**Stear**: No, como crees, si ya me estoy saboreando lo que harás de cena.

**Perla**: aún no sabes que haré… es una mega sorpre. Les va a encantar.

**Patty**: deberíamos ir ya a la oficina de Albert, para desocuparnos pronto y no perder tantas clases.

**Gregory**: voy a avisarle a Anthony que debemos ir a la oficina del consejero. Allá nos vemos.

[como en la oficina de Albert hay cámaras instaladas previamente, se abre la toma cuando Ale y Lily entran]

**Albert**: Pasen chicas, que bueno que vinieron.

**Ale**: No íbamos a faltar por ningún motivo.

**Albert**: ¿ya saben para que las llamé?

**Lily**: Sí, para presentarnos al nuevo productor. Estamos ansiosas por conocerlo.

**Albert**: ¿acaso tienen la idea de quien es?

**Ale**: No, pero sabemos que con esto nos libramos de producir nosotras, y eso es suficiente.

**Albert**: ¿Qué? ¿tanto les molesta estar siguiendo a Anthony?

**Lily**:(_muy seria_) Perdón Albert, pero no me siento cómoda hablando contigo sobre eso.

**Ale**: (_con tono un poco molesto_) Yo tampoco Albert, además, creo que voy a enfermar si sigo pensando en el mismo tema.

[_alguien llama a la puerta_]

**Albert**: ya llegaron chicas… ¡adelante!

**Matthew**: (_abre la puerta_) Buenos días Albert, (_entra_) hola otra vez chicas.

**Lily y Ale** (_al_ _unísono, y con voz muy dulce_) Hola otra vez Matthew.

[Albert se ríe al notar el cambio de actitud en las chicas al ver aparecer al sonriente director del proyecto]

**Matthew**: Albert, ya está aquí el nuevo productor.

**Albert**: Bueno, quería tener un poco mas de tiempo para hablar con ustedes antes de presentárselos, pero a grandes rasgos quiero decirles que tenemos un productor de lujo, es un joven mexicano que ha actuado desde pequeño en telenovelas y algunas películas mexicanas, y últimamente ha comenzado a despuntar su carrera como actor de reparto en películas de Hollywood, ha sido productor y productor ejecutivo en algunas películas, así que creo que con su experiencia y juventud encajará perfectamente con el proyecto. Hazlo pasar Matthew, si eres tan amable.

[_Matthew sale y entra acompañado de un joven al cual las chicas reconocen enseguida_]

**Ale**: Ahhh, es, es…

**Lily**: (_en voz bajita pero perceptible_) pellízquenme que estoy soñando.

**Joven**: Hola, mucho gusto, soy Diego Luna.

**Ale**: ¡¡Diego!! Soy tu fan, de verdad que sí, me encantas desde "Carrusel"

**Lily**: Ay, pero si yo vi "Frida", "La Terminal" y otras más, sólo porque me enteré que tenías participación.

**Diego**: Gracias. Ustedes son…

**Ale**: (_un poco colorada_) Yo soy Ale, ella es Lily, somos las productoras provisionales, así que estamos para servirte en lo que nos ocupes.

**Lily**: (_sonriendo ampliamente_) Claro, cada vez que nos necesites, cuenta con nosotras. Fuimos las productoras la primera temporada, cuando comenzó como proyecto escolar.

**Diego**: ah, pues permítanme decirles, que han hecho un gran trabajo chicas, no se desanimen si las cosas no salen al inicio como ustedes quieren, están aprendiendo bien, sigan por ese camino, verán como llegarán a ser muy grandes. Después de todo, varios directores famosos han iniciado con proyectos escolares.

[_tocan a la puerta otra vez_]

**Scarleth**: (_asomando la cabeza_) permisito. Albert, aquí estamos…

**Albert**: ¡Que bien!, pasen chicos (_empiezan a entrar uno por uno los involucrados en el proyecto_) quiero presentarles al productor…

**Ale**: (_interrumpiendo_) ¡¡Es Diego Luna!! Mira Diego ¿puedo hablarte de tú, verdad? Déjame te presento a mis amigos.

**Diego**: Hola, que tal chicos (_dándole la mano a uno por uno_) ¿Tú eres el protagonista?

**Luis**: Claro (_contesta queriendo hacerse el importante_)

**Diego**: Mucho gusto Anthony, pues bueno, quiero empezar a explicarte como vamos a trabajar.

[_todos se voltean a ver extrañados, pero nadie desmiente la situación sobre la personalidad de Luis, mientras Diego explica su plan de trabajo a todos. Hasta la cara de Albert se ve divertida con la confusión... hasta que se abre la puerta_]

**Anthony**: Ya estoy aquí (_dice muy serio al darse cuenta que todos están allí y que llegó tarde_) ¿cuál era la urgencia?

**Diego**: Perdón, ¿eres parte del show? Porque estamos en una reunión importante sobre eso y el consejero está ocupado con nosotros por el momento. En este momento no se te puede atender.

**Anthony**: Pero si yo…

[_Albert y todos estallan en carcajadas, mientras el primero comienza a aclarar_]

**Albert**: perdón Diego, él es Anthony, el protagonista.

**Diego**: (_viendo a Luis dubitativamente_) ¿no me acabas de decir que tú eres Anthony?

**Luis**: (_un poco rojo_) no… nomás dije que yo soy el protagonista, pero yo me llamo Luis Burgos.

**Diego**: (_pensando un poco_) Cierto, me aceleré, está bien. Bueno, entonces díganme sus nombres uno por uno.

[_Se presenta cada uno con él, y una vez que todos lo han hecho se sientan y hablan de las ideas que Diego tiene para esta nueva temporada_]

[_Después de casi una hora de estar hablando salen todos de la oficina de Albert, Ale y Lily se detienen un momento en el pasillo_]

**Lily**: (_tranquila_) Por un lado, que bueno que ya no somos las productoras, pero habría sido mejor que hubieran hecho esta junta en horas libres.

**Ale**: ¿Qué no eras la única que tenía hora libre en el primer periodo el día de hoy?

**Lily**: No, ya no, acuérdate que te conté que si me aceptaron algunos cambios de las clases que tomaba con… Anthony, para ya no coincidir con él, y hoy tenía mi primera clase de Arte y Teoría con el otro grupo.

**Ale**: Cierto, jeje, bueno, pues ya te tocó volarte la primera clase igual que a nosotros, así que mejor te regresas por un justificante.

[_Las chicas se dan media vuelta, y se topan de frente con Anthony_]

**Lily**: (_seria_) Con permiso.

**Anthony**: (_serio y tapándole el paso a propósito_) No.

**Lily**: En serio Anthony, necesito entrar.

**Anthony**: Si, ya se, pero no voy a quitarte más de un minuto. Acabo de escuchar lo que le decías a Ale, sobre tus cambios de horario.

**Lily**:(_enfadándose_) Pues que mal, porque esa era una conversación pri-va-da.

**Anthony**: Es que, ¿tanto así te desagrado que ya no quieres tomar clases conmigo?

**Lily**: ¡No me metas en tus líos! ¡Me estoy defendiendo de tus agresiones, alejándome de tu camino, y de todas formas buscas como mortificarme! ¡¡Ya no vas a verme!! ¡Así que ya podrás estar contento! ¡Y ahora, déjame pasar!

[Anthony quiere detener nuevamente a Lily, pero Ale lo sujeta del brazo]

**Ale**: Déjala tranquila, ¿Qué no entiendes? no te quiere a su lado por ahora.

**Anthony**: (_suspirando_) No pensé que me odiara tanto.

**Ale**: Lo que sea que sienta Lily, sólo tú lo estás sembrando, así que vete acostumbrando a cosechar de nosotras lo que entre nosotras siembres.

**Archie**: (_muy serio_) ¿Los interrumpo? Anthony, tenemos clase juntos ahora ¿vienes o me voy adelantando?

**Anthony**: (_vuelve a ver a Ale una vez más_) Voy… no creo que me quede nada que hacer aquí.

[_Se dirigen a su edificio, Gregory los sigue de cerca_]

**Anthony**: Es que, no lo entiendo Archie, sinceramente, no entiendo que pasa por su mente, no me dio los buenos días, pero adentro de la reunión se comportó como si lo que mas le interesara es el proyecto, y después, me entero que se sale de las clases que tenemos en común con tal de no volverme a ver.

**Archie**: Bueno, todos sus comportamientos coinciden, si no te fijaste, en lo del proyecto el interés no era por ti, era por el nuevo productor. Pero por lo demás, no disimula lo molesta que está contigo.

**Anthony**: (_celoso_) Pero si no conoce realmente al productor, ¿cómo le puede interesar más que yo que he sido su amigo tanto tiempo?

**Archie**: (_mirando hacia arriba_) No tengo idea, no sé si es debido a que él es alguien famoso, o debido a que las cosas entre ustedes han estado muy mal últimamente.

**Anthony**: (_suspira desanimado_) Definitivamente, Lily me odia.

**Archie**: En ese caso, no te preocupes tanto, el sentimiento contrario al amor es la indiferencia. El día en que se vuelva neutral para hablarte, ese día si la habrás perdido.

**Anthony**: Y lo peor, es que en lugar de tratar de arreglar todo con ella, si me vuelvo cada vez más patético.

[_En ese momento llegan a su salón, al mismo tiempo que el profesor. Como apenas alcanzan a entrar a clase de redacción, guardan silencio. 50 minutos después, se vuelve a abrir la puerta del salón_]

**Anthony**: (_bostezando_) Ahhhhhhhhh, no veía la hora de que acabara la clase, te juro que me estoy durmiendo.

**Archie**: Bueno, tiempo libre, ¿vamos por un café?

**Anthony**: No, dichoso tú, yo tengo Materiales y Métodos. Y lo peor es que hoy no desayuné por estar peleando con Kate. Ni me acordaba ya de ella, y tomamos esta clase juntos, así que me espera seguir peleando por lo visto, y con el sueño que tengo. Ahora si que mi esperanza es que si consigo vivir una hora, entonces podré comer algo, pero creo que me volaré Humanidades para ir a dormir… claro, si sigo vivo.

**Archie**: Bueno, voy a esperar que Perla salga del salón para invitarle un café a ella.

**Anthony**: Entonces, nos vemos luego.

[_Anthony camina hacia otro edificio seguido de Gregory, se ve como acelera el paso para alcanzar a Kate_]

**Anthony**: ¡Kate! ¡Espérame! (_la alcanza_)

**Kate**: (_enojada_) ¿Qué pex?

**Anthony**: (_suplicando_) Vamos, no me puedes evitar todo el día, tomamos la siguiente clase juntos y trabajamos en equipo, ¿lo olvidas?

**Kate**: Nel, yo no olvido… como otros.

**Anthony**: NO fue olvido, de verdad, tuve un problema muy grave con el auto, y mi teléfono se dañó, de verdad, no fue por plantarte. Es que no estaba en el campus.

**Kate**: ¿y es que de plano no pudistes avisarme?

**Anthony**: Es que no fue posible. Muy temprano Ale me pidió que la llevara a…

**Kate**: ¡Ale! ¿ya ves como ellas son mas importantes siempre?

**Anthony**: (_bajando la voz porque el maestro acaba de entrar al salón_) Entiéndeme… te sigo explicando en el siguiente periodo, que es libre, ¿si?

[_Kate lo mira con cara de incredulidad, no dice nada y se voltea hacia otro lado_]

[_Cuando termina la clase, Kate agarra sus cosas rápidamente y sale del salón. Anthony se apresura también a tomar sus cosas y corre detrás de ella_]

**Anthony**: (_corriendo_) ¡Kate! ¡Por favor espera! (_la alcanza y la sujeta por la cintura_)

**Kate**: ¡Como chi…flan los pájaros! ¿Qué quieres?

**Anthony**: Estar contigo

**Kate**: Es que siempre están primero tus amigas.

**Anthony**: Kate, ya no digas nada, mi novia eres tú.

**Kate**: Anthony… (_voltea hacia él y mira profundamente dentro de sus ojos azules_) ¿Me amas?

**Anthony**: (_mecánicamente_) Sí.

**Kate**: (_se levanta un poco sobre las puntas para darle un rápido beso en los labios_) Te acepto la explicación, con algo de comer, porque me interrumpistes el desayuno en la mañana.

**Anthony**: (_voltea a ver a Gregory_) Momento privado.

[_El_ _camarógrafo se queda parado viendo como se alejan Anthony y Kate hacia la cafetería, y cuando desaparecen de cuadro apaga la cámara_]

[_Se vuelve a encender la cámara en el dormitorio de Anthony, este se sienta frente a la cámara y comienza a hablar_]

**Anthony**: Pues si, me salté humanidades. Estuve mucho rato hablando con Kate, pero mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de preguntarme porque contesté que sí cuando me preguntó si la amaba. La verdad es que no estoy seguro de haber dicho la verdad, pero tampoco estoy seguro de haber mentido. No lo sé, aún no sé si la amo. Solamente sé que no tengo ánimos de seguir peleando. Ahora lo único que deseo es dormir, así que con su permiso.

[_Anthony se recuesta en su cama y se ve que casi inmediatamente queda profundamente dormido. Varias horas después suena el teléfono y Anthony se despierta para responder_]

**Anthony**: (_aún acostado en la cama_) Bueno… durmiendo… ¿Qué favor me pediste?... ah, ¿qué hora es?... las seis y media, ¿y a que hora quedaste de ir?... sí, si estaré listo… no, yo te hablo… no te preocupes. (_cuelga el teléfono, se sienta en la cama y se restriega los ojos, se levanta arrastrando los pies y se dirige al baño, sale un rato después con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, toma su ropa del closet, y vuelve al baño;_ _10 minutos después sale completamente vestido y se dirige nuevamente al teléfono_) ¿Luis?... si, ya estoy… te espero y nos vamos juntos… te dejo porque están tocando la puerta. (_cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a la puert_a).

**Mike**: ¡Que tal!.

**Anthony**: ¿Y Gregory?

**Mike**: Ni lo invoques, mira que hice todo lo posible para grabar yo esta noche y no perderme la cena, jejeje.

**Anthony**: ¿Ahora resulta que Luis ya no piensa con el estómago y te transfirió el don?

**Mike**: Si man, algo así.

[_tocan a la puerta nuevamente y Mike abre_]

**Mike**: ¿Qué ondas? Tenemos mucho rato esperándote.

**Luis**: Uy… lo bueno que el de la cita soy yo, así nadie me presiona.

**Anthony**: No, pero si es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, porque quiero llevar algo de beber, digo, imagino que si tienes contemplado llevar algo, ¿verdad Luis? Pero yo también compraré una botella, para no vernos tan inoportunos.

**Mike**: (_ríe_) A la gorra, no hay quien le corra…

[_Anthony lo mira y desaprueba con la cabeza_]

**Mike**: Dejen nomás que agarre la cámara y nos vamos.

[_Salen de la habitación y el camino transcurre sin incidentes. El reloj marca las ocho de la noche, cuando llegan al departamento de Perla, tocan el timbre y ella abre inmediatamente_]

**Perla**: Hola, que bueno que vinieron, pasen (_dice mientras los saluda de beso en la mejilla_)

**Anthony**: Gracias Perlita, traje vino tinto para la cena.

**Perla**: Ay, que lindo, eres un ángel, gracias, porque estoy haciendo carne, pasen, pónganse cómodos. Luis, ¿acompáñame a la cocina, si?

[_Anthony le da un golpecito a Luis en la espalda, como animándolo, y Luis le hace señas a su amigo de que espere. Entra Luis a la cocina, y sale unos minutos después con un platón que acomoda en la mesa de centro de la sala_]

**Luis**: Disculpen por esto, creo que la cena no será Light.

**Anthony**: Mas vale que no, lo que menos quiero es pasar hambre hoy, que rico se ve, ¿Qué es?

**Luis**: Dice Perla que son rollos de queso crema rellenos de ostiones.

**Mike**: Yo le entro a la botana. (_dice después de terminar de instalar la cámara en el trípode en una esquina de la sala_).

**Anthony**: Se ve que alcanza para varias personas, ¿ya sabía Perla que veníamos? ¿espera a alguien mas?

**Luis**: Este… pues, aparte de nosotros…

**Perla** (_saliendo de la cocina_) Si, al final los invité a todos, porque preparé mucha comida y no me gusta desperdiciarla. Fíjate, los rollos es apenas la botana, pero preparé una pierna de cerdo adobada con salsa de naranja, spaguetti al horno, puré de papa, ensalada fresca, y de postre mousse de fresa.

**Anthony**: Eso quiere decir que vienen…

[_El timbre suena interrumpiendo la frase del joven; Perla abre la puerta para recibir a sus invitados. __Llegaron juntos Ale, Lily, Scarleth, Geor, Albert, Archie, Stear, Patty, Matthew, Gregory y Diego_ ]

**Perla**: (_aplaudiendo emocionada_) Hey, que buena onda, si pudieron venir todos (_saludando a cada uno de beso en la mejilla_)

**Scarleth**: (_asombrada_) Guauuu, está genial tu depa.

**Perla**: ¡ay! ¿verdad que sí? A mi también me encanta, creo que si tuviera que volverlo a decorar, lo pondría igual, bueno, claro que si este estilo sigue de moda, porque si no, ni al caso, jajaja..

**Ale**: (_muy sonriente_) Hola, buenas noches. Mira, te quiero presentar al nuevo productor del proyecto Anthonimia.

**Perla**: ¡¡¡¡Ay, Dieguito!!! (_se le prende del cuello y le da un beso en la mejilla, luego lo suelta y comienza a hablar rapidísimo_) te lo juro que soy tu fan. Espero que te guste la cena que preparé con mucho cariño aunque no sabía que venías tú, que si hubiera sabido que venías la hubiera preparado con más cariño y menos gente, pero es que la preparé para mis amigos con mucho cariño porque quiero que la disfruten. Avísenme cuando tenga que callarme.

**Archie**: ahora es buen momento.

**Lily**: Hola Perlita, claro que no te íbamos a desairar, sobre todo porque parece que esta noche será muy agrada… (_se para en seco al ver a Anthony ya sentado en la sala_). No, parece que no será agradable.

**Stear**: Hola, (_dijo notando a los presentes_) ya decía yo que aunque somos muchos, nos faltaba gente.

**Anthony**: Luis, lo siento por tu velada.

**Perla**: ay, bueno, ya que están aquí, confieso que si preparé que vinieran porque me preocupa mucho lo buenos amigos que eran y que ya no se hablen.

**Lily**: (_molesta_) Con todo respeto, no es asunto tuyo.

**Perla**: Ay, si ya sé que no, por eso me entrometí. Pero, de verdad, nos haría muy bien a todos que ustedes arreglen sus diferencias, y después de eso podamos cenar bien delicioso. Pueden pasar a mi recámara si desean tener privacidad, o a la terraza, se los juro que es a prueba de ruidos. Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, si a Anthony lo sigue siempre una cámara, es igual a que hablen aquí frente a nosotros, ¿verdad?

**Ale**: En verdad no tenemos mucho que decidir al buen entendedor… pocas palabras…

**Anthony**: no cuando las palabras se quedan a medias…

**Lily**: lo siento, por mi ya todo esta dicho… Te ayudo en la cocina Perliux…

**Perla**: (_con los ojos en blanco_) ahh, bueno…

[_Las dos chicas entran en la cocina, Perla levanta los hombros mientras mira a la cámara, y los demás se hacen los locos. En el fondo se ve a Archie poniendo un cd_]

**Anthony**: (_hablando a si mismo_) creo que esto de venir fue muy mala idea…

**Ale**: Pues eso depende de ti, ¿no lo crees? (_Le dice mientras camina hacia las chicas, Geor, scarlet_)

**Perla**: (_se acerca a Anthony con un dos copas en la mano_) lo siento Anthony pensé que seria una buena idea… toma, trata de relajarte. (_Anthony toma el vaso y empieza a beber, los chicos se sientan a su lado y empiezan a discutir sobre un juego de fútbol_)

[_La música sigue sonando y se ve a todos en un muy buen ambiente, la ventana que divide la cocina de la sala se abre mientras que Lily, Perla y Ale colocan la comida en estilo buffet. Todos los invitados empiezan a saborearse y se acercan a la comida_.]

**Perla**: ¡ta tan! Aquí esta todo, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí están los platos, sírvanse de todo un poco… ¡ahhh! ¡Ay unas formas en la mesita a lado de la puerta antes de retirarse me las llenan! ¡Y que disfruten!

**Anthony**: ummm pues si huele estupendo.

**Archie**: ¡pues al ataque!!

[_Todos empiezan a servirse, las chicas se sirven y se sientan en la mesa_]

**Lily**: ¡wow perliux! ¡Te pasaste! ¡Te sacaste un 10! ¡Te felicito! Lo único que de aquí al gym! Jajaja ya estoy igual que Luis.

[_Todos se ríen_]

**Perla**: ay gracias… gracias si la verdad que me quedó todo muy rico…

**Ale**: si, (_levanta los pulgares_) por mi tienes la aprobación.

**Anthony**: (_se acerca a la mesa_) me puedo sentar con ustedes.

[_Todas se quedan calladas y se miran unas a otras_]

**Perla**: ¡claro Tony! Siéntate… ahhh voy por mas vino.

**Lily**: voy contigo…

**Anthony**: no… por favor no te levantes… ¿en verdad te desagrado a tal modo que ya no quieres sentarte a mi lado?

**Ale**: (_con sarcasmo_) Y vuelve la mula al trigo… Ya cámbiale quieres, ya pareces disco rayado.

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) porque no la dejas contestar… ¿acaso ya tampoco me quiere hablar?

**Lily**: Anthony te lo voy a volver a suplicar… no te acerques a mi… al menos por un tiempo.

**Anthony**: esta bien… ¡me rindo! (_Suspira ruidosamente y comienza a golpearse un brazo con la palma de la otra mano_) ¡Es que no entiendo su problema! Se enojan por todo, me critican por todo, y ustedes, ¿a que hora cuidan de mí como amigo? ¿Cuándo me preguntan "Anthony, en que podemos ayudarte"? ¿en que momento me dicen "Anthony, cuenta con nosotras"?

**Ale**: ¿qué no te dimos? ¿Atención, dedicación, interés? Te dimos eso y más. Pero si bien dicen "que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… si tu no lo ves… no es nuestro problema…

**Lily**: Ale… ya (_se para_) no tiene caso, no le digas nada... no vale la pena.

**Anthony**: Que fácil es ahora para ustedes ignorarme ¿no? solo me piden, me piden, me exigen, y yo les doy todo lo que puedo, pero me están dejando vacío. Y Kate ya sé que no les gusta a ustedes para nada, pero ella además de pedirme, me da.

**Lily**: (_abriendo los ojos con incredulidad_) ¡¡Anthony ya cállate!! ¡Que te exigimos! ¡No te pedimos ni te exigimos nada! ¡La amistad no se exige! Y no nos tienes que echar en cara que la tipa esa te da mucho más de lo que quieres… ¡te lo dije al principio que mejor dejaras las cosas así! ¡¡Porque eres tan necio!! ¡¡Todo lo arruinas!! ¡Todo lo empeoras! (_se agarra la cabeza y empieza a llorar_)

**Anthony**: (_se para rápidamente_) Lily... Lily… yo

**Ale**: ¡ya estuvo bueno Anthony! ¡Haz el favor de guardarte tus comentarios! (_toma del brazo a Lily_) Vámonos… Perla ¡sorry!… nos vemos después.

[_las dos chicas salen de la habitación y todos los presentes se quedan callados por un momento pero después empiezan a platicar simulando no haberse enterado de nada_]

**Anthony**: (_también se agarra la cabeza y se la lleva hacia atrás_) necesito mas vino…

**Perla**: lo siento Anthony… no hay más…

**Luís**: (_apareciendo de repente como si nada_) ¡que! ¡¡Pero si trajimos botellas!!

**Perla**: (_mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro_) ¡sorry!… se acabó.

**Diego**: (_levantando las cejas_) Vaya, por lo visto este show se arma solo.

**Perla**: (_suspira_) y eso no es nada… en fin. Bueno, gracias a todos por venir los que quieran llenarme las tarjetas porfa…

[_Los que quedan van saliendo lentamente despidiéndose de perla y agradeciéndole sus atenciones hasta que el apartamento se queda semivacío_]

**Perla**: los siento Anthony solo traté de arreglar las cosas y parece que las empeoré…

**Anthony**: no te preocupes… quizás fue mejor así… bueno… nos vemos.

**Perla**: ¡Bye!

[_Anthony sale de la habitación mientras la cámara lo sigue todo el trayecto de vuelta hasta su auto_.]

**Anthony**: (_voltea a ver a la cámara_) lo siento, necesito estar solo. Regreso en un rato.

[_entra al auto y se va dejando una leve nube de humo, la toma se apaga en ese momento_]

[_vuelve a abrir la toma en la habitación de Anthony, con él sentado frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: En verdad que hoy fue un día largo. No dormí anoche, pero hoy estoy demasiado agotado y agobiado de los mismos problemas como para tener otra noche en vela. No pensé que Perla planeara una cena para hacerme hablar de frente con Lily y Ale. La verdad es que es algo que sé que debía hacer, pero me sentí acorralado, sabiendo que todos estaban ahí, no estaba preparado sicológicamente. Sé que me vi como un imbécil huyendo de la forma como lo hice. Manejé sin rumbo fijo, hace unos minutos llegué y Mathew, Gregory y Mike me esperaban afuera del dormitorio, con la cámara, para recordarme que estoy en un reality y que debo de esperarlos para que me graben todo. ¿Cómo esperarlos si lo que quiero es estar sólo? Antes pensaba "mañana será mejor que ayer. Hoy ya dejé de pensarlo. Pero, de todo lo que gira en mi cabeza que me dijeron, siento que tienen razón en sus reclamos, y a la vez no, porque lo que no han entendido es que yo a ellas las… (_tres golpes a la puerta interrumpieron la confesión de Anthony_). ¡Pase!

**Luis**: Hola man, ¿ya cenaste?

**Anthony**: ¿tú que crees?

**Luis**: Que no. Perlita te mandó algo (_le extendió un plato_)

**Anthony**: Gracias. Voy a cenar y a dormir.

**Luis**: Bueno, buenas noches.

**Anthony**: Por cierto, ¿le declaraste tu amor?

**Luis**: (_chasquea la lengua_) Na… sólo tuvo ojos para tu productor. Ay, ¿Por qué teníamos que firmar el contrato?

**Anthony**: (_lo mira fijamente_) ¿Y tu preguntas eso?

**Luis**: (_Se encoge de hombros_) Ayy, pues en parte por mi ¿verdad?

[_Anthony sonríe amargamente_]

**Luis**: buenas noches.

**Anthony**: ajá.

[_sale Luis, y Anthony se sienta frente a su escritorio. Mueve el teclado a un lado para hacerle espacio a su plato. Cena lentamente, y después entra al baño, sale un rato después, apaga la luz y se acuesta a dormir sin volver a acordarse de la cámara_]

**Fin episodio 5**

* * *

_Música del episodio: Don't Lie de Black Eyed Peas ***Autor del episodio Perla Gutierrez***_


	6. Chapter 6

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Episodio 6**

**Un viernes mas…**

[_La alarma suena ruidosamente mientras que Mike se levanta a apagarla. La luz que entra viene del baño en donde se escucha la regadera ya encendida_.]

**Mike**: hey yo man! ¿Vas a ir a correr?

[_Se apaga la regadera y Anthony asoma la cabeza por la puerta_]

**Anthony**: (_desde adentro_) nope, hoy no.

**Mike**: Entonces ¿para que te levantaste tan temprano?

**Anthony**: tengo cosas que hacer, gente que ver… etc. etc.

**Mike**: voy a llamar a Diego…

**Anthony**: (_sin interés_) como quieras…

**Mike**: (_toma el teléfono y marca_) yeah, Anthony se levantó ya… si ya se pero que… él ahorita se va… oras… te veo luego

**Anthony**: (_sale ya vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta negra_) vamos, solo me pongo mis tenis.

**Mike**: ¿que diablos vas a hacer tan temprano?

**Anthony**: ya lo verás…

[_Alguien llama a la puerta_]

**Mike**: (_abre la puerta_) que hubo… ¿y Greg?

**Mat**: se fue a seguir a las chicas…

**Mike**: ohh…

**Diego**: Bueno, pues no se diga más… vamos…

**Anthony**: bien. Quede de ver a Albert… vamos a su oficina.

[_Los tres se dirigen a la oficina que queda en el primer edificio_]

[_Al llegar ya Albert esta incorporado y se le ve serio e irritado_.]

**Albert**: bien… pues entonces ¿que era lo que querías cambiar de tu horario?

**Anthony**: quiero que mis clases coincidan con las de Lily como las teníamos antes…

**Albert**: (_menea la cabeza_) no se que es lo que pretendes… déjame checar…

[_Empieza a buscar una información en la computadora y sigue meneando la cabeza_]

**Albert**: pues aquí veo que la clase de ingles de los lunes aun la tienen juntos igual que la de creative design pero las demás se las cambio. Y ah lo siento no hay cupo en ellas.

**Anthony**: pues cámbiala a ella de regreso.

**Albert**: no, lo siento pero no puedo.

**Anthony**: (_irritado_) pero ¿porque? ¡No es justo!

**Albert**: no, lo que no es justo es que me hagas despertar tan temprano para resolver tus caprichos. Mejor vete Anthony, lidia con tus cosas fuera de aquí…

[_Anthony sale de la oficina sumamente molesto tirando la puerta a sus espaldas, la cámara lo sigue de lejos. En el trayecto se encuentra a Stear y a Archie que van de camino a la cafetería_]

**Archie**: ¡que hubo Anthony! Te ves furico…

**Stear**: si, ¿que hacías en la oficina de Albert? ¿Estás en problemas de nuevo?

**Anthony**: no, solo trataba de cambiar mis clases…

**Archie**: para que ¿eh?

**Anthony**: pues porque no es justo… todos decidimos tener la mayoría de clases que se pudieran juntos y si ella se cree que se va a salir con la suya así de fácil pues esta equivocada…

**Archie**: (_voltea a ver a otro lado_) amm… bueno, me imagino que al decir ella te refieres a Lily… ¡ay! ¡Anthony para que insistes en molestarla! Digo ¿no quedaron claras las cosas ayer?

**Anthony**: ¿la sigues defendiendo? pues no… la verdad lo único que falta es que ustedes también se cambien de clases…

**Archie**: ahh… bueno Anthony yo me cambié la clase de ingles de hoy… pero fue porque así resultaba mejor en mi horario…

**Anthony**: ¡¡Es increíble!! ¡¡Mis propios primos!!

**Stear**: yo no pude cambiarme nada…

**Anthony**: Stear tu y yo solo tenemos una clase juntos…

**Stear**: ah si cierto…

[_Entran en la cafetería, a lo lejos se ve a Greg con su cámara justo al lado de la mesa de las chicas_]

**Greg**: (_saluda con la mano_) ¡hey!

[_La_ _toma cambia en ese momento, y se ven las caras de las chicas las cuales parecen actuar de manera indiferente a los recién llegados_]

**Anthony**: (_se acerca_) bueno, como no las quiero incomodar tan temprano creo que será mejor que ya no compartamos la mesa…

**Geor**: uy que exagerado… si de todas formas nunca te sientas ya aquí…

**Luis**: si y Lily ni vino hoy

**Anthony**: (_levanta las cejas pero mira a su alrededor_) ¿porque? Saben que, mejor ni me digan… no me importa… ahí nos vidrios…

[_Se retira hacia la mesa de Kate y sus amigos_]

**Diego**: Greg quédate aquí con ellas… no dejes de grabar… Mat y Mike… síganme…

[_La imagen se cambia a la cámara de Mike y despacio se van acercando a la mesa donde esta Anthony_]

**Jon**: ah ya vienen estos de nuevo…

**Kate**: ¡ah ya! Ya firmaron el pinché affidávit ahora se aguantan…

**Anthony**: lo siento… si les molesta les digo que se vayan…

**Diego**: no, lo siento no se puede, esto no aplica en momento privado. Es más ya me di cuenta que lo han usado erróneamente algunas veces… mientras no aplique puedes irte olvidando de usar esa excusa Anthony… ahora si nos permiten trabajar ustedes sigan como si nada… no estamos aquí…

**Anthony**: yeah… como sea…

**Kate**: hoy no tienes clase hasta las 10 ¿no? Que vas a hacer en la hora que te queda…

**Anthony**: pues no se… supongo que puedo ir checar mi correo o algo así… digo que importa… voy por un café…

[_Se levanta y se dirige a pedir un café_]

**Anthony**: (_se dirige a la barrista_) un caramel macciado doble por favor…

**Barrista**: wow hoy si que te vez peor que ayer… no dormiste bien ¿no?

**Anthony**: (_irritado_) eso no es tu problema no? Limítate a hacer tu trabajo…

**Barrista**: (_algo irritada también_) ¿sabias que en algunos lugares escupen en las bebidas de los patrones con pésimo humor como el tuyo? (_hace muecas mientras le da la bebida_) cuidado… esta caliente… ¡El próximo! (_grita mientras ignora a Anthony_)

**Anthony**: (_mirando la cámara_) es que se pasan a veces… en verdad…

[_De regreso en la mesa_]

**Kate**: bueno, yo me largo… ahí te veo luego…. Ciau (_le da un beso leve cerca de los ojos y se va sin más_)

**Anthony**: (_mira a la cámara de nuevo_) pues bueno… (_Voltea a ver a la mesa de las chicas la toma le sigue la mirada pero se ve que sólo queda Luis y Patty_) ni modo… vamos al lab…

[_Las cámaras lo siguen por todo el patio y las afueras del college camino al LAB. En su camino y como todos los días se encuentran a muchas personas que se detienen a saludar y tratar de hablar con Anthony y ahora también con Diego Luna el nuevo productor_]

**Diego**: Bueno, vamos a cambiar de cámara momentáneamente… tú sigue con tus cosas… ok.

[_La imagen se desvanece por completo, al volver ya todos se encuentran instalados dentro del salón de Arte y Teoría_]

**Maestra**: Y bien, para hoy tenían que tener ya listo sus 5 criticas de Arte, así que al final de la clase las espero en mi escritorio.

**Anthony**: (_se_ _tapa la cara con las manos_) ¡man! ¡¡Se me olvido!! (_Voltea a ver instintivamente al lugar que antes ocupaba Lily pero solo encuentra a otra chica la cual no deja de sonreírle_)

**Anthony**: (_la mira y le sonríe)_ ¡hi! ¿Eres nueva?

**Chica**: no… soy Jazz… (_Se sonríe_) sorry digo si en la clase esta pero no soy nueva en la U.

**Anthony**: ohh sorry Jazz no te había visto antes…

**Jazz**: bueno pues me cambiaron la clase tal parece que otra alumna quería el cambio y bueno como solo era el horario el que afectaba pues no me importo. También me he cambiado ingles para el periodo que viene…

**Anthony**: (_voltea la mirada_) si… ahh que bueno… pues mucho gusto en conocerte.

[_La maestra habla por lo que sobra de la clase hasta que dan las 10:50 y todos los alumnos ponen sus trabajos en el escritorio de la maestra_]

**Anthony**: (_se acerca a la maestra_) ahh lo siento miss… ahh… se me olvido traer la tarea… ¿la puedo entregar ahh la próxima semana?

**Maestra**: (_lo mira seria_) por supuesto que no… tienes una F… lo siento…

**Anthony**: ahh… bueno… gracias… de todas formas… (_La mira como suplicante pero se da la vuelta hacia la salida_)

**Jazz**: (_lo espera en la puerta_) oye te importa si camino contigo… es que como vamos a la misma clase…

**Diego**: (_se le acerca_) perdón… pero oí que eres nueva… has firmado el permiso para aparecer en cámara…

**Jazz**: ahh.. noo aun no… pero digo se los puedo firmar si quieren…

**Diego**: (_saca una forma de un maletín_) aquí tienes…solo lee y firma en las x's básicamente dice que mientras las cámaras estén alrededor tuyo podrán usar tu imagen para ser difundida en televisión publica y que no vas demandar etc etc…

**Jazz**: ¡wow que emoción! ¡Apareceré en la tele! Sip si, si firmo… (_Firma rápidamente sin leer_) aquí tienes…

**Anthony**: bueno, vamos… que si no llegaremos tarde…

[_Los dos caminan rápidamente entre la multitud que de nueva cuenta los acechan y tratan de firmar permiso para poder salir también_]

[_Al llegar al salón de ingles ya Geor, Stear, Perla y Luis se encuentran dentro del salón y lo saludan levemente. Stear se mira irritado por tener que sentarse al lado de otro tipo que no es Archie y alguien mas ocupa el pupitre de de Ale y Lily_.]

**Stear**: se siente raro este lugar sin los demás…

**Geor**: si tienes razón… que mala onda que se hayan cambiado… (_Mira de reojo a Anthony_)

**Anthony**: (_se hace el desentendido_) oigan les presento a una nueva chica, digo no nueva en la U si no en la clase… se llama Jazz…

**Jazz**: ¡ah! ¡Stear! ¡¡Si ya te conocía!!

**Geor**: si igual yo… ¡hola! ¡Mucho gusto!

**Perla**: ¡¡hola!! Hey esa blusa te queda divis jeje… ¿la compraste en Express?

**Jazz**: ay gracias… ¡pues mucho gusto! fíjate que la compre en un sale en macys.

**Perla**: ay si que emoción, no me digas que ya tienen el semi-anual sale…

[_La maestra entra en el salón y todos guardan silencio_]

**Maestra**: abran todos su libro en la pagina 406 compound sentences… Y luego hagan la practica en la siguiente pagina, cuando terminen me dejan las respuestas en una hoja aparte en mi escritorio.

[_todos trabajan en silencio por un rato, solo se oyen risitas y cambios de paginas de vez en cuando, luego la clase termina y todos salen ruidosamente, Anthony y sus amigos salen directamente a su hora libre hacia la cafetería_]

**Anthony**: oigan… nos vemos en un rato… ya llego…

**Stear**: bueno… no tardes… (_Se le nota aflicción en el rostro_)

**Anthony**: (_se da cuenta y se detiene a hablarle_) ¿que tienes? ¿Estás bien?

**Stear**: ¿porque lo preguntas primito?

**Anthony**: no se… no lo había notado hasta hoy pero te veo…decaído

**Archie**: (_se acerca de momento_) es que rompió con Patty

**Anthony**: (_levanta las cejas_) ¡¡wow!! ¿Es en serio? Pero si llevaban años…

**Stear**: (_se cruza de brazos_) bueno, si, precisamente por eso… además pues ella…

**Archie**: (_interrumpe de nuevo_) ya no le aguanta que nunca tenga tiempo para ella…

**Anthony**: bueno pero si… digo es que… (_Levanta los hombros_) pues… no te desconsueles… ya aparecerá alguien mas…

**Stear**: no, si yo no estoy desconsolado… estoy bien… además así mejor… (_Mira hacia arriba_) sabes quedamos de amigos…

**Anthony**: ah pues que bien… bueno yo los alcanzo de todas formas…

**Archie**: ¿vas por Kate?

**Anthony**: (_corriendo se aleja_) ¡si!

[_La imagen empieza a correr tras de él, lo sigue por varios minutos hasta llegar a los jardines traseros del academy building. En donde encuentra a Kate esperando con unas amigas_]

**Kate**: (_la imagen la enfoca_) ¡¡Anthony!!

**Amiga** **1**: ¡ash! Ya llegaron estos… yo me pinto de aquí…

**Amiga 2**: yo igual… nos vimos Key Key… ¡see ya!

**Anthony**: supongo que tus amigas siguen con sus rencores…

**Kate**: (_le da un beso en la mejilla y luego le limpia rápidamente el labial_) no es eso… ay ya sabes son unas locas… a veces están de buenas a veces no…

**Anthony**: bueno… vamos a comer…

**Kate**: órale… supongo que si…

**Anthony**: hey… (_La toma de las manos_) hay algo que te quería pedir…

**Kate**: ¡ay! ¿Que será?… conociéndote ha de hacer alguna tontería…

**Anthony**: (_la mira serio_) no… olvídalo (_la suelta y sigue caminando_)

**Kate**: ¡ay hombre! Ya te sentiste… no ¡si pareces niña! Ya… ya….

**Anthony**: olvídalo ok

**Kate**: (_se le ve preocupada_) ayy ya sorry… porque me haces caso… así soy… discúlpame… ya dime que es…

[_Anthony no le responde y sigue_ _caminando_]

**Kate**: ay… no seas así… porfa … ¿si? Va.. Lo que sea esta bien…

**Anthony**: (_se para de improviso y la mira de frente_) ¿lo que sea? ¿Estás segura?

**Kate**: si… en serio… ya dime que es…

**Anthony**: (_sonríe pícaro_) ok, ya me dijiste que si… eh… lo que quiero es que te sientes conmigo en la mesa con mis amigos…

**Kate**: (_su semblante cambia_) ¡ah no! ¡¡Eso si que no!!! (_Camina mas rápido irritada_)

**Anthony**: (_la sigue riendo_) pero si ya me dijiste que si… ¡vamos! Yo lo hice contigo y eso que tus amigos me hacían caras… ¿porque esta bien que yo si lo haga y tú no?

**Kate**: ¡nah! No quiero además si lo hago el Jon y la Lina se van a enojar y no….

**Anthony**: ¿y yo? ¿Que acaso no te importo? Mira… escucha… estuve pensando… mis amigos no te conocen y es por eso que no te comprenden…

**Kate**: ¡¡ni me aceptan!!

**Anthony**: si pero si te conocieran y vieran en ti lo que veo yo estoy seguro que empezaran a hacerlo y que les vas a caer muy bien…. _(La toma de nuevo de las manos_) vamos… hazlo por mi… ¿si?

**Kate**: ¡ay Anthony! ¡No se que tienes! Ok… lo haré… (_Respira profundo_)

[_Después caminan juntos hacia la cafetería, al entrar el ruido y la aglomeración de gente de todos los días es el mismo. La cámara en seguida enfoca la mesa de los chicos. Anthony y Kate se acercan tomados de las manos. Los únicos que se encuentran sentados son Geor, Scarlet y Luis_]

**Luis**: (_los ve llegar_) ¡¡hola!!

**Anthony**: hola… ahh… (_Mira de lado a lado_) y los demás

**Luis**: (_señala hacia al frente_) están comprando la comida…

**Anthony**: (_se sonríe nervioso_) ohh… hoy no te toco a ti...

**Luis**: nope…

[_Perla se acerca a la toma, su cara es de sorpresa_]

**Perla**: ¡hey! Tony… (_Al verlo con Kate se distrae y vota su bebida_) ¡¡ay!! ¡Que horror!

**Anthony**: (_toma unas servilletas del centro de la mesa y empieza a ayudarla a limpiar_) Toma… ¿estas bien?

**Perla**: ahh… si… voy por otra bebida… ya vuelvo…

**Anthony**: ah… (_Mira a Geor y Scarlet_) bueno, Geor… Scarlet… les quiero presentar formalmente a Kate… mi novia… (_La atrae a Kate para si, Kate las mira y sonríe sonrojada_)

**Geor**: (_la mira sorprendida_) pues… ah, mucho gusto…

**Scarlet**: cierto que aun no nos la presentabas… jeje al menos no formalmente…

**Luis**: ¡hey! Yo ya la conocía…

**Kate**: ¡que hubo! (_los mira nerviosa_)

**Anthony**: ah… (_Le habla quedito_) te quieres sentar mientras voy por algo de comer…

**Kate**: (_le habla al oído_) ah… pues… mejor voy contigo…

**Anthony**: (_menea la cabeza_) no… es parte del proceso… quédate ok… ya vuelvo

**Kate**: (_se sienta_) bueno pues… (_Los mira_) ¿y que se cuentan?

**Luis**: ahh… no es por nada pero allí se sientan Lily y Ale

**Geor**: sip cierto…

**Kate**: pues yo no veo ningún nombre escrito en ningún lado…

[J_on, Lina y otros de sus amigos se acercan_]

**Lina**: ¿que onda? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Ya cambiamos de mesa?

**Kate**: (_se para y se ríe_) ¡ja! No como creen es solo ahh… bueno por hoy digo

**Lina**: nos sentamos contigo entonces…

**Kate**: mejor no…

**Jon**: ¿y porque no?

**Kate**: (_se le acerca y trata de hablarle en secreto_) please Jon no me hagas problemas… Anthony quiere que yo y sus cuates nos llevemos bien…

**Jon**: (habla en vos alta no importándole los presentes) no, pues no deberías hacerle caso… vente de regreso… ¡vamos! (_le toma el brazo y la jala con fuerza_)

**Kate**: ¡¡Jon no me grites!! (_Le tira la mano a un lado_) ¡Ok! ¡aquí me quedo!

**Caro**: (_la otra amiga_) déjenla allí… no si tarde o temprano sabia que se iba a pasar para aquí que se quede con estos squares ridículos…

**Jon**: (_le señala como amenazando_) hablaremos…

**Lina**: mala onda… mala onda (_se va meneando la cabeza_)

[_La toma cambia y se ve a Anthony pagando por varias piezas de pizza y unas latas de coca cola_]

**Mike**: ¡mano! Esto se va a poner candente cuando aparezcan las demás chicas…

**Anthony**: pues que se pongan como quieran…

**Diego**: Quiero que Gregory capte sus impresiones… ¿en donde esta?

**Mat**: ahorita lo llamo…. (_Toma el teléfono_)

[_Anthony empieza a caminar de regreso_]

**Diego**: (_silba_) ¡hey! Mike… quédate con él…

**Mike**: ¡¡ohh!!

[_La imagen cambia de nuevo y se ve a Lily y Ale llegar a la cafetería junto a Stear y Archie_]

**Ale**: ay pues yo si la vi y pues ella estaba tranquila dijo que ya era hora que hiciera su propia vida…

**Lily**: (_aclara la garganta_) ¡que hubo Greg! ¿Ya nos vienes a espiar?

**Greg**: (_su voz_) sorry me mandaron…

**Ale**: ¿porque? ¿No tienen nada mejor que grabar?

**Greg**: yo solo sigo órdenes…

**Stear**: ya olvídenlo…

**Lily**: bueno pues de todas formas ella tenía razón, tú casi nunca andabas con ella…

**Archie**: ¡ya! No le reclamen suficiente tuvo…

**Stear**: si… ya olvídenlo…

**Ale**: ¿Y si ella saliera con otro no te importaría?

**Stear**: ah… (_Se queda viendo al frente_) talvez… ahhh

**Archie**: ¡¡oh oh!! ¡No puede ser!

**Lily**: ¿que? (_mira hacia la mesa también_) ¿¿¡¡QUE!!?? (_Su semblante cambia_)

**Ale**: ¡no lo puedo creer! Esto si que llego a su limite…

**Archie**: vamos el tiene derecho a traer a su novia a la mesa…

**Lily**: (_menea la cabeza_) ¿por eso nos viniste a grabar no Greg?

**Ale**: no importa esa es nuestra mesa… lo ha sido desde que empezamos aquí… que se vaya ella…

**Lily**: no… no… sabes que… (_Camina de regreso afuera_) no… no…

[_La imagen la sigue también y se ve a Stear y Ale salir_]

**Archie**: (_se oye su voz_) voy a averiguar que onda y regreso!

**Ale**: ¡ya Lily! ¡Cálmate! Demuéstrale que tú eres fuerte también…

**Lily**: ¡¡Ale no!! ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! ¡Tú tienes a Darren!

**Ale**: siempre meten a Darren en todo esto… a propósito (_mira su reloj de pulsera_) ¿en donde estará?

**Lily**: ay… seguro con otra chava….

**Ale**: ¡ay Lily! ¡No empieces!

**Lily**: ¡pero si es lo que te gusta oír! El pobre no hace nada que tener ojos para ti y tú siempre de celosa…

**Ale**: ¡ay Por Dios! Ya Lily… además aquí la del dilema eres tú… ¿vamos o no vamos a la mesa? Decídete…que además tengo hambre…

**Stear**: no se porque tanto alboroto…

**Lily**: si si, muy fácil para ustedes… se les olvida que yo… ahh…

**Ale**: si si ya me dijiste miles de veces… ¿que le dijiste que lo amabas bla bla y que esperabas ganar con eso? ¿Qué la dejara y corriera a tus brazos?

**Lily**: ¡no! ¡No Ale! Eres mi amiga y que poco me conoces… ¡déjame en paz! si tu quieres vete a sentar, ¡ve! Y vuélvete su mejor amiga… yo paso…

**Ale**: ¿sabes que?… (_La mira con rabia_) ¡ah! Si quisiera estar allá ya me hubiera ido a sentar… voy a buscar otra mesa para sentarnos… ya vuelvo… (_Le habla a Stear casi en secreto_) quédate con ella…

**Stear**: ok…

**Lily**: (_se sienta en la orilla de la banqueta_) quisiera cambiarme de planeta…

**Stear**: (_se sienta junto a ella_) ay no exageres… aunque bueno, en algunos siglos quizás sea posible…

**Lily**: (_se ríe_) ay Stear… no tengo siglos para vivir…

**Stear**: si pero con los avances de la ciencia todo es posible además talvez al fin descubran la formula para…

**Lily**: ay Stear… ya… jeje con razón Patty ya no te aguanto jaja…

**Stear**: eso no es gracioso…

**Lily**: lo siento… no se ya ni que digo… tengo roto el corazón y pues… no actuó normal…

**Stear**: sabias que todo eso esta en la mente… que en verdad no tienes el corazón roto…

**Lily**: sip pero lo siento roto…

**Stear**: ¿sabes que Lily?… ¿porque no sales con alguien mas? a Archie le sigues gustando y como Lauris se va España unos meses… podrían talvez reanudar…

**Lily**: ¡ay no Stear! con Archie ya probé salir ¿no lo recuerdas? Y no funcionó…

**Stear**: ¡si pero no le diste la oportunidad…

**Lily**: jaja… no me digas el ya tenia a Lauris de todas formas… no creo en eso… que un clavo saca a otro clavo…

**Stear**: mira no es por nada pero me parece que esta científicamente comprobado que salir con alguien más te puede ayudar a recuperarte mas pronto que si no lo haces…

**Lily**: ¡pero Stear! No tiene sentido lo que dices… Anthony no era mi novio…

**Stear**: pero dijiste que te rompió el corazón… ¿no?

**Lily**: ¿en verdad crees eso?

**Stear**: ¿de que?

**Ale**: (_se acerca corriendo_) ¡hey! ¡Les estaba gritando! Ya encontré una mesa… vamos

**Lily**: (_se para_) vamos… ¿vienes Stear?

**Stear**: ¿saben que? si… me sirve que tampoco veo a Patty…

**Ale**: Anthony se va enojar…

**Stear**: él comprenderá…

[_Los tres entran en la cafetería, la imagen enfoca levemente la mesa de los demás y se ve a Perla pararse y empezar a llamarlas con la mano_…]

**Ale**: ah… voy y les aviso del cambio…

**Lily**: ¡¡no!! ¡¡No les digas!!

**Ale**: ¡pero ya nos vieron!

**Lily**: ¡me vale! ¡No vayas!

**Ale**: bueno pero igual se van a fijar para donde vamos… bueno sabes que voy por la comida… ¿ensalada?

**Lily**: la verdad no tengo ni hambre pero si esta bien… y agua…

**Stear**: me traes agua también y pizza…

**Ale**: bueno… pero no se si pueda con todo…ah allí esta Archie le diré que me ayude…

[_Stear y Lily se sientan en una mesa medio vacía hasta al final de la cafetería, solo hay como 3 estudiantes mas los cuales se retiran en cuanto ven la cámara_]

[_La imagen vuelve a cambiar esta vez hacia la mesa de Anthony_]

**Perla**: ay que raro… pasaron hasta atrás…

**Geor**: si, si las vi…

**Anthony**: (_voltea a ver_) esto si que es increíble…

**Luis**: si a eso le llamas increíble... ¿Pues que esperabas?

**Anthony**: es que es absurdo… ¡ven Kate! (_se para_)

**Luis**: (_detiene a Anthony_) no, Anthony a donde vas

**Anthony**: voy a averiguar que se traen… Además mis propios primos… (_Cierra los ojos y se agarra el cabello_)

**Luis**: no lo hagas… déjalas…

**Geor**: (_lo mira también meneando la cabeza_) estoy de acuerdo…

**Anthony**: de todas formas voy a ir… Kate espérame aquí… ok

**Kate**: pues ni modo…

[_Anthony se para visiblemente molesto y camina hasta atrás buscando. La toma lo sigue hasta que al fin divisan la mesa en donde Lily y Stear se encuentran ya acompañados por Ale, Darren y Archie y otras personas que también se sentaron_]

**Anthony**: (_se acerca_) ¡hola! (_abre los ojos sorprendido_) ¿que hacen hasta aquí?

**Ale**: pues parece que ya no había lugar en nuestra mesa…

**Anthony**: ¡no te pregunto a ti si no a mis primos!

**Archie**: ahh sorry yo solo las estoy acompañando…

**Anthony**: ¿y yo que?

**Stear**: yo no quería estar allí por Patty las chicas fueron tan amables de acompañarme…

**Anthony**: Stear… Patty no se sentó con nosotros tampoco la vimos en la mesa de Susana y los demás de teatro.

**Stear**: ahh… no sabía…

**Anthony**: ¡Y Ale! porque dices que no había sitio en la mesa… ahora es cuando mas lugar había!

**Darren**: (_se para algo molesto_) mira Anthony… te voy a pedir que no le grites a mi novia en mi presencia.

**Anthony**: ¡¡lo siento!! Perdón… bueno, así están las cosas no… esta bien… (_Se voltea y se retira_)

**Lily**: ¿puedes creer eso? Todavía se atreve a reclamar….

**Archie**: ahora me siento mal… debí sentarme con ellos…

**Stear**: si igual yo… pero ni modo…

**Lily**:¡¡ pues vayan!! ¡Vayan!

**Ale**: si nosotras no les pusimos una soga al cuello

**Lily**: exacto y además es su primo…

**Archie**: bueno, de todas formas necesito hablar algo con Luis… nos vemos… (_Se para algo molesto_)

**Lily**: Uy que delicado…

**Darren:** amor… te puedo hablar algo… ¿ahh en privado?

[Ale se para y los dos se alejan de la cámara]

**Lily**: (_suspira profundo_) en verdad no tenias porque sentarte aquí… en serio… ve también si quieres…

**Stear**: no lo hice por ti… si no por mi también…

**Lily**: (_lo mira seria_) ¿en verdad crees que esta científicamente comprobado que un clavo saca a otro clavo?

**Stear**: bueno…si, lo he leído y visto en varios documentales…

**Lily**: umm…. (_Lo mira y se sonríe_) ¿y entonces porque no lo comprobamos?

**Stear**: ¿ahh? (_levanta las cejas_) ¿que quieres decir?

**Lily**: (_se ríe animadamente y se sonroja_) que divertido eres Stear… si lo que oíste… ¿porque no salimos entonces tu y yo?

**Stear**: bueno… pues es que yo… ahhh no se… digo Anthony es mi primo…

**Lily**: ¡ay! Pero Anthony no fue nunca nada mío… ¿que dices?

**Stear**: la verdad digo tú eres una chica muy atractiva y bueno digo si me gustaría pero… la verdad yo no cuento con el tiempo necesario que se requiere para mantener una relación…

**Lily**: (_se ríe y se tira el cabello_) bueno… Stear… piénsalo ok… (_Mira su reloj_) me voy tengo apenas 5 minutos para llegar a mi clase…

**Stear**: te acompaño…

**Lily**: ¿en serio? (_toma sus libros_)

**Stear**: si, tengo lab ahorita… (_Le pide sus libros_) vamos…

**Lily**: (_le da los libros y se sonríe_) bueno, vamos… ¡¡hey Ale!! (_Grita_)

**Ale**: ¡espera! (_le grita también_) ¡te alcanzo luego!

**Lily**: ok… ¡nos vemos pero ya es tarde!

[_Los dos salen de la toma, mientras que la imagen cambia de nuevo a la mesa de Anthony_]

**Anthony**: bueno, tengo clase en menos de 5 minutos…

**Kate**: ¡por fin! Bueno yo tengo libre así que nos vemos…

**Anthony**: ¡hey! ¡Espera! ¿No te vas a despedir?

**Kate**: (_mira a todos con desdén_) ahhh si… ¡nos vemos!

[_Todos se quedan mirando los unos a los otros mientras que también empiezan a guardar sus cosas y se preparan para irse_]

**Luis**: te pegaste un 10 con esto Anthony… bueno nos vemos en la tarde…

**Anthony**: ¡hey Luis! ¿Vas a venir conmigo al concierto?

**Luis**: me supongo que si…

**Anthony**: ¿y tu Archie?

**Archie**: creo que si…

**Anthony**: ¿como que crees?

**Archie**: ¡pues si! Esta bien… ¡bueno nos vemos luego!

[_Se apaga la visión y se ve a Anthony en medio de un salón pero se le ve distraído solo volteando para todos lados…. Y mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos, la maestra busca a alguien que le responda una pregunta, pero Anthony baja la cabeza y finge estar leyendo, por fin la clase termina y Anthony toma sus cosas y se ve muy enojado_]

**Geor**: ¡¡Que horror!! Un examen parcial el próximo viernes… y yo con tantas tareas...

**Anthony**. (_Levanta la cabeza espantado_) ¡¡¿¿Examen??!!

**Geor**: (_levanta una ceja_) El examen… nos acaba de decir la profesora…

**Anthony**: No estas mintiendo ¿verdad?

**Geor**: ¡Por Dios! ¿En que mundo vives Anthony? Si lo acaba de decir…

**Anthony**: No me di cuenta…

**Geor**: Bueno, pues solo tienes que estudiar de los apuntes…

**Anthony**. ¿Me prestas tus apuntes?

**Geor**: ¡¡Anthony!! Esta es la tercera vez en el mes que te presto mis apuntes…

**Anthony**: ¿Te molesta prestármelos?

**Geor**: Sabes bien que no es eso, pero la última vez me dijiste que ya no me los ibas a pedir prestados…

**Anthony**: Pues si no quieres prestármelos pues no lo hagas…

**Geor**: No dije que no te los fuera a prestar…

[_Se acerca Archie_]

**Archie**: Oye Anthony ¿has vista a Stear?

**Anthony**: ¿Que? ¿Parezco su niñera?

**Archie**: Ayy Olvídalo…

**Geor**: Después de comer vi que se fue con Lily y con Ale.

**Archie**: Bueno no importa… trataré de localizarlo, pero si no lo encuentro que después no se queje de que nunca lo invito a ningún lado…

**Anthony**: ¿Entonces si vas a ir?

**Archie**: Si, ya arregle todo para poder ir esta noche… creo que se va a poner bueno…

**Geor**: (_emocionada_) Silver Blade… tan solo de pensarlo… ¡ya quiero que sea de noche!

**Archie**: Bueno tengo cosas por hacer… si lo ven allí le dicen que lo ando buscando y díganle que no apague su celular…

**Anthony**: Ok.

[_Se dirigen a la última clase_]

**Anthony**: ¿Sabes? Creo que me voy a saltar esta clase…

**Geor**: (_Con sarcasmo_) ¿En serio? ¿Pero si tú nunca te saltas las clases?

**Anthony**: Voy a ir por Kate… prefiero llegar temprano.

**Geor**: Como quieras…

[_Geor entra y Anthony se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar por los pasillos y se acerca a la clase de Ingles y mira por la ventana, allí se ven a Ale y a Lily que platican, Anthony frunce el entrecejo va a dar media vuelta y se tropieza con Neal_]

**Neal**: ¿Ahora espías por los rincones?

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) No es de tu incumbencia…

**Neal**: ¿A quien espías?

**Anthony**: A nadie…

[_Neal se para de puntas y mira sobre el hombro de Anthony_]

**Neal**: ¡Vaya! Allí esta Ale… y Lily… ¿Por qué no estas con ellas?

**Anthony**: Porque no….

**Neal**: Primito… mejor ve moderando tu carácter… cada día te pareces más a la Tía Elroy.

**Anthony**: Si no quieres que te de un golpe, por favor quítate de en medio

**Neal**: (_con sarcasmo_) Uyyy también violento… ¿Qué te pasa primito?

[_Anthony pone muy mala cara y Neal se aparta, y Anthony sigue caminando, y por fin se encuentra con Kate y sus amigos quienes al ver a Anthony se levantan y se despiden_]

**Jon**. Nos vemos después Key

**Lina**: si, nos vemos en la noche…

[_Kate hace un ademán con la mano para despedirse_]

**Kate**: ¿Y ahora que te pasa?

**Anthony**: Neal… siempre se aparece cuando menos paciencia tengo… me saca de mis casillas.

**Kate**: últimamente todos te sacan de tus casillas… debes aprender a relajarte…

**Anthony**: Es que son demasiadas cosas…

**Kate**: Mejor piensa en esta noche… El toquín con Silver Blade va a estar de lujo…

**Anthony**: Si eso me queda ¿no?

**Kate**. Y pues si ya estas aquí… ¿Por qué no nos vamos adelantando? Así talvez me toque ver a la banda antes de que empiece el concierto.

**Anthony**: Si, si eso quieres, me parece bien.

[_Se apaga la visión, vuelve a prenderse y están afuera de un bar donde todo se ve vacío, Anthony tiene cara de aburrido y esta recargado en una pared, unos minutos después Kate llega a su lado_]

**Kate**: Ya fui a preguntar, que no deben tardar en llegar… Lina me habló y me dijo que ya vienen para acá… también quieren verlos…

**Anthony**: me alegra… (_La pasa el brazo por los hombros_) sabes… te vez muy Linda hoy…

**Kate**: (_lo empuja_) mentiroso… te va a crecer la nariz como el pinocho (_se ríe burlonamente_)

**Anthony**: (_la suelta y se le nota serio_) Kate… en serio que si no me puedes creer cuando te digo que te veo linda entonces si que no se que más es lo que no me crees…

**Kate**: la verdad verdad, Anthony si me cuesta mucho creerte… he pasado la mitad de mi vida pensando que era una chica simple y sin mucho atractivo y ahora tú me dices que soy linda y yo…

**Anthony**: (_la toma de la barbilla_) tonta… sabes que lo eres… (_Le da un beso_)

[_En ese momento un grupo grande de gente empieza a entrar al tiempo que la música se empieza a oír más alta. Las luces multicolores empiezan a jugar en el centro_.]

**Lina**: (_se acerca de improviso_) ¡¡hello!! (_Les grita y empieza a bailar en su lugar_) ¡¿que paso?! ¿Cual es el 411 del momento? Jijiji ¿no han visto al Jon?¡ Tengo horas buscando!

**Kate**: no, la verdad no… pero creo que el venia luego con la Caro.

**Lina**: ¿en serio? ¿Jon con la Caro? Que raro… y tu Anthony (le_ alborota el pelo de un golpe_) donde están tus amigos los desabridos…

**Anthony**: no les llames así por favor…

**Lina**: oh pues que delicadito… ¡si es la verdad! ¡No chilles!! (_Se ríe a carcajadas_) ay ya me dieron nausea mejor me largo de aquí, ¡si ven al Jon a la Caro o a Trixie me avisas!

[_se va bailando fuera del enfoque. La imagen Cambia y se ve a Lily, Ale, Perla y Geor en la entrada del lugar_…]

**Lily**: (_se queda viendo a la gente en la fila_) ¡pues yo no se ustedes pero yo no pretendo quedarme en esta fila!

**Ale**: pues no se como piensas que vamos a entrar de otra forma…

**Lily**: ya veremos, esperen (_se va a hablar con uno de los bouncers de la entrada_)

**Geor**: no se como pretende que entremos… digo es cierto que conocimos a los chicos de la banda pero de eso y paso algún tiempo ¿no?

**Ale**: pues si… seguro ya ni se recuerdan quienes somos…

**Perla**: miren allí vienen Stear y Archie… y Luis…

**Luis**: ¡hola chicas! ¡Que hongo!

**Perla**: aquí no mas… esperando a entrar…

**Luis**: no seria bueno que hiciéramos la fila…

**Ale**: según Lily no…

**Archie**: ¿donde esta Lily?

**Ale**: pues según ella hablando con alguien para no esperar…

**Stear**: voy con ella…

**Archie**: no, yo voy con ella… (_Lo__ empuja_)

**Stear**: ¡¡que te pasa!! ¡Soquete!

**Geor**: ¡ya ya chicos!

**Lily**: (_se acerca__ corriendo__ con__ una gran sonrisa_) ¡vengan! ¡Vengan!

**Ale**: ¿que hiciste Lily? ¿A quien sobornaste?

**Lily**: ¡a nadie! ¡Como crees! Le mande un mensajillo a Dennis el vocalista y resulta que si se recuerda de mi… (_Se acomoda el cabello_) digo de nosotras… y pues vamos a entrar a saludarlos vamos…

[_Todos se acercan a una puerta que esta de lado de la fila, al verlos acercarse el bouncer se a acerca_]

**Bouncer**: un momento… solo las chicas…

**Archie**: ¿oh pero porque? Si Dennis y Ron también son nuestros amigos...

**Bouncer**: lo siento… pero (_se oyen unos alaridos desde la fila, un chico de cabello largo hasta los hombros con una playera roja y unos jeans se acerca por la puerta_)

**Chico**: ¡esta bien Donald! ¡Yo los conozco a todos! Déjalos pasar…

**Lily**: ¡¡Dennis!! ¡¡Thank you baby! (_Le__ sonríe_)

[_Todo el grupo entra detrás de ella a una pequeña habitación con unos cuantos muebles y una mesa llena de boquitas y algunas bebidas_.]

**Ale**: ¡¡hola chicos!!

[_Los demás miembros de la banda se acercan a saludarlos_]

**Lily**: ¡sabia que nos recordarían! Si fuimos de sus primeras fans!

**Dennis**: claro que si como no recordarlo y gracias por venir…

**Ron**: si como no recordarlas es mas pensamos en enviarles entradas pero todo se ha dado tan de prisa que ni tiempo…

**Ale**: (_sonrojada_) hay no se preocupen…

**Geor**: si, y en verdad los felicito por todo el éxito que han tenido…

**Perla**: ¡¡ay si!! ¡Su canción de Silver Hair me fascina! ¿Quien la escribió…?

**Ron**: pues entre Dennis y yo escribimos la mayoría de las canciones…

**Luis**: ¿oigan no tienen algo de tomar además de esas bebidas?

**Archie**: si como vodka o algo así…

**Dennis**: no, la verdad no nos gusta tomar antes de un concierto…

**Peter**: si pero eso no significa que después no eh… si se quedan después de que termine los invitamos…

**Stear**: no creo poder… tengo que levantarme temprano mañana…

**Lily**: pero Stear mañana es sábado…

**Stear**: si tú quieres que me quede pues me quedo…

**Lily**: (_sonrojada_) claro quédate…

**Archie**: ¿oigan porque no vamos a buscar a Anthony?

**Ale**: ¿Anthony esta aquí también?

**Lily**: ¡¡ay no!!

[_La imagen cambia y se ve a Anthony y a Kate con varios de sus amigos sentados en una especie de mini sala_]

**Kate**: ya se están tardando…

**Caro**: si… ¡¡y ya quiero verlos!! Trate de ir a ver si nos dejaban pasar a saludarlos pero nos negaron la entrada…. Que mala onda…

**Jon**: oye Anthony… ¿que no son esas tus amiguitas las que están saliendo de atrás?

[_Anthony voltea a ver, la cámara sigue su mirada y efectivamente se puede ver a lo lejos a las chicas saliendo de la parte de atrás del escenario junto con los chicos_]

**Anthony**: ahh… (_Sorprendido_) si, son… ellas… no sabía que vendrían…

**Lina**: ¡¡y vienen de atrás!! ¡¡Que increíble!!

**Anthony**: si de hecho hasta ahorita me acorde que ellas los conocieron en el verano…

**Lina**: ¡¡que dichosas!!

**Kate**: ¡ay! ¡Y que! A ti que te importa… no les tengas envidia…

**Caro**: ¡¡ay no!! ¡¡Si!! A mí si me gustaría tener su suerte… Anthony porque no les preguntas si nos pueden presentar a la banda…

**Anthony**: creí que a ustedes las detestaban…

**Caro**: pues son unas insoportables presumidas pero si nos pueden presentar a silver blade pues yo me apunto

**Lina**: ¡y yo!

**Jon**: y la verdad no están nada mal… ¿porque no me las presentas Anthony? Sobre todo a la de la blusa roja… esta bien buenaza…

**Anthony**: (_serio_) en primer lugar, la de la blusa roja se llama Ale y ya tienen novio… en segundo lugar ustedes no han hablado más que pestes de ellas así que ahora no me vengan con que las quieren conocer…

**Jon**: ¡ay! ¡¡Que humor!!

[_Las luces del escenario se encienden y toda la multitud rodea ahora el escenario, la música se empieza a oír mas alta y la banda sale muy animada y empieza a tocar. Todos los presentes saltan y gritan igual de animados cantando junto con la banda_]

[_La toma cambia y se puede ver a las chicas saltando también a un lado del escenario en la zona Vip_]

**Perla**: ¡¡ay me encanta esa canción!! (_empieza a cantar_) and she left… left with her silver hair… in the mist of the night…

**Lily y Ale**: (_también cantando_) out of your… side…

**Todos**: now that she's gone then you'll miss her for ever and everytime that you think of her… you will remember her silver hair, hair that shines like the moon and the stars…

[_En ese momento se acerca Anthony con Kate y todos sus amigos_]

**Archie**: (_los ve_) ¡¡¡Anthony!!! ¡¡Aquí!! ¡¡Aquí!!

**Stear**: ¡¡si!! (_Hace señas con las manos_)

**Lily**: ¡ay por favor! ¡¡No los llamen!!

**Luis**: ¡¡uy no sean mala onda!!

**Ale**: si aquí que no vengan… bueno Anthony si pero esa gente loca no…

**Geor**: ay chicas no sean egoístas…

**Anthony**: (_se acerca aunque una cadena que divide el área lo separa_) ¿Porque no me habían llamado?

**Archie**: ¿¿chocaste tu cell? Te tratamos de llamar y te buscamos pero no te vimos…

**Stear**: si es cierto

**Anthony**: (_saca su celular_) ohh… no no lo vi… ahhh (_los mira suplicante_) ahh ¿creen que podemos entrar aquí con ustedes?

**Ale**: ¡tú si! (_grita_)

**Anthony**: ay Ale… no sean asi…

[_Ale se acerca a Lily y le habla en secreto_]

**Lily**: mira… (_Hace caras_) pues si que entren… ya ni modo…

[_Ale le hace una señal a uno de los bouncers y este abre la cadena y los deja pasar_]

**Anthony**: gracias chicas… se los agradezco

**Lina**: ¡¡ay si que emoción!! (E_mpieza a bailar y empuja a las chicas y empieza a cantar a todo pulmón)_ hair that shines like the moon and the Stars…

[_Las chicas hacen caras pero no les hacen caso y así todos parecen estar unidos por la música mientras que cantan y bailan al ritmo de esta banda. Al terminar el concierto la música se suaviza y todos parecen estar platicando amenamente_]

**Caro**: nos gustaría conocerlos… al Peter y al Dennis… ¡¡ala si!!

**Lily**: (hace caras) pues talvez ellos salgan luego… veremos…

**Lina**: ¡¡seria lo máximo en serio que si!!

**Kate**: ay ya no sean ridículas…

**Lily**: quien habla de ridiculeces…

**Kate**: ¿lo dices por mí?

[_Lily la ignora y continua conversando y bailando en su lugar_]

**Stear**: (_se acerca_) ¡Lily quieres bailar?

**Lily**:¡¡ ahh Siii!! ¡Vamos! (_los dos salen de la toma_)

**Geor**: (_hablándole a Ale_) ¡oye sabes que he estado viendo a estos dos toda la noche y están medio raros… y Archie los mira furico! En serio que si… ¿no lo has notado?

**Ale**: ahhh no… la verdad no…

**Geor**: ¡en serio! Date cuenta… y verás…

[_La toma cambia y se ve a Archie platicando junto a Anthony y Luis_]

**Kate**: ¡hey babe! Ya vuelvo…

**Anthony**: ¿a donde vas? ¡Ay! ¡Ya vengo! No tardo (_se retira con sus amigas_)

**Luis**: Archie ¿que tienes? Te ves disgustado por algo…

**Archie**: tengo mis razones… (_Luis parece seguir su mirada, la cámara también lo hace y se enfoca de cerca de Lily y a Stear bailando alegremente_)

**Luis**: uy ya vi porque… ¡pero no te quejes! A ver… ¿y Lauris?

**Archie**: no vino… tenia que empacar y hacer no se que cosas…

**Anthony**: ¿de que hablan?

**Luis**: pues… aquí tu primo esta celoso de tu otro primo…

**Anthony**: ¿de Stear? ¿Porque eh?

**Luis**: (_señala para la pista_) pues… no más ve…

**Anthony**: no tiene nada de malo que bailen… ¿o si?

**Archie**: no veo porque te interese…

**Anthony**: oye todo lo suyo me interesa…

**Ale**: (_se incorpora cerca de ellos_) ¿de que hablan eh?

**Luis**: pues de tu amiga y Stear…

**Ale**: no veo que tenga de raro que estén bailando…

**Geor**: pues… (_Levanta las cejas_)

[_En ese momento Stear se acerca llevando a Lily de la mano_]

**Stear**: ¿te traigo algo de tomar?

**Lily**: ¡si babe! Please…

**Ale**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿babe?

**Archie**: ¿babe?

**Lily**: ¡uy si! ¡Que tiene! ¡No sean metiches!

**Stear**: (_se sonríe_) ¿y ustedes chicas?

**Ale**: no gracias, Perla fue por la nuestra…

**Geor**: Ale ¿y Darren? No me había fijado que no estaba…

**Ale**: pues no quiso venir… bueno dijo que talvez… ¿que horas serán?

**Lily**: son las 11:33

**Stear**: bueno, pues ya vuelvo… (_Sale de la toma_)

**Archie**: ¿no le vas a decir babe de nuevo?

**Lily**: (_hace caras de impaciencia_) si, si quieres le dijo honey… baby, mi amorcito lo que yo quiera ¿a ti en que te puede afectar?

**Ale**: ¿¿a Stear??

**Archie**: ¿como que como? Sabes bien que… (_Se agarra el pelo_) ¡esto es increíble! ¡Mi propio hermano!

**Stear**: (_se acerca con dos bebidas, le da una a Lily_) ¿yo que?

**Archie**: (_elevando la voz_) ¡¡tú sabes bien lo que estoy hablando!! ¡Tú sabias lo mucho que me agrada Lily!

**Anthony**: oigan no entiendo nada…

**Ale**: y yo menos…

**Lily**: ¡¡esto si que es el colmo de verdad!! ¡¡Es lo último que me faltaba!!

**Stear**: ¡Archie por Dios! ¡Tú tienes a Laurita!

**Archie**: si pero ella se va… y yo pues… yo pensé que talvez ahora…

**Lily**: (_indignada_) ¡lo siento Archie! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no soy plato de segunda mesa!

**Archie**: ¡¡pero Lily!! Mi amor tú sabes bien que yo siempre he sentido algo por ti…

**Stear**: ¡no seas tan confianzudo!

**Lily**: si aquí el único que me puede llamar mi amor es Stear…

**Ale**: ¿¿Stear?? ¡¡Pero y Stear porque!! ¡No entiendo nada!

**Anthony**: un momento… (_Mira a Lily serio_) entonces… ¿Stear y tí…? (_Los mira a los dos y menea la cabeza_)

**Kate**: (_se acerca de muy buen humor_) ¡hey babe! ¿Que hacen?

**Anthony**: wow… no lo puedo creer… ¡mi propio primo!

**Stear**: un momento yo no he hecho nada porque me acusan sin saber bien todo…

**Archie**: ¡¡que es lo que hay que saber!! ¡Recién terminaste con tu novia y ya andas con Lily!

**Stear**: y tu aun no terminas con la tuya y ya estas pensando en andar con ella… ¿No es eso peor?

**Lily**: ¡¡oigan!! ¡Yo no ando con nadie! ¡¡No se hagan bolas!!

**Stear**: bueno es cierto… aun no lo hemos decidido…

**Ale**: ¡¡decidir que!! ¡¡No entiendo!!

**Lily**: ay Ale… luego te digo…

**Anthony**: (_se ríe sarcásticamente_) wow y eso que no hace ni una semana hasta me dijo que me amaba…

**Lily**: (_se voltea histeria_) ¿y eso que? ¡¡a ti eso te importo un comino!! ¡¡¡Que puede importarte ahora que yo ande con Stear!!! ¡¡¿¿Que le puede importar a ninguno de ustedes??!!

**Ale**: ¡es cierto y mucho menos a ti Anthony!

**Lily**: ¡ay Ale! ¡¡Tú tienes a Darren!

**Ale**: ¡¡ay!! (_Levanta las manos en el aire_) ¡ya lo dije mil veces! ¡No metan a mi Darren en todo esto!

**Anthony**: ¡pero si me importa! ¡¡Porque Stear es mi primo!!

**Archie**: ¡y es mi hermano!

**Kate**: un momento… Anthony… tú… ¿tú estas celoso?

**Anthony**: ahh… noo… no es eso… ay tu no entiendes… ¿Stear puedo hablar contigo?

**Stear**: ¿ahora?

**Anthony**: si ahora…

[_Los dos se retiran del grupo_]

**Kate**: ¡¡ustedes no se cansan verdad!! ¡¡Anthony es mi novio!! Y hagan lo que hagan no me lo van a quitar

**Lily**: ¡que ridícula que eres! Olvídense de que les presentemos a Silver Blade… es mas ¡lárguense se aquí!

**Kate**: ¡¡con gusto!! ¡¡Adiós!! (_Se marcha enfadada, sus amigas se retiran junto con ella_)

**Archie**: Lily ¿puedo hablar contigo?

**Lily**: ¡no!

**Archie**: ¿porque no? (_la jala del brazo_)

**Lily**: ¡¡porque no tengo nada que hablar contigo!! ¡¡Suéltame!!

**Anthony**: (_se acerca de nuevo junto a Stear_) ¡Archie! ¡Suéltala!

**Stear**: si, ¡déjala en paz! Los dos déjenla tranquila…

**Geor**: ok, un momento (_muy calmada_) será mejor que todos se calmen o nos van a sacar de aquí…

**Perla**: (_se acerca junto a un tipo el cual trae un azafate con varias bebidas_) ¡que hubo! Oí gritos… ¡alguien quiere un tequila!

**Lily**: ¡¡ay si!! ¡¡Yo!!

**Ale**: ¡y yo!

[_Todos los demás también toman un shot y se lo toman_]

**Anthony**: (_toma uno, pero voltea a ver a todos lados_) oigan… y Kate…

**Ale**: ¡ay Dios! ¡La gata esa!

**Geor**: se fue… quien sabe a donde…

**Anthony**: (_voltea a ver a Lily_) bueno… voy a buscarla… Lily… ahh ¿te puedo hablar?

**Lily**: no gracias…

**Anthony**: esta bien, te lo diré delante de todos… solo te voy a pedir una cosa… trata de no hacer sufrir a mi primo… con permiso… (_Se retira a prisa_)

**Lily**: (_abre la boca sorprendida_) eres un idiota Anthony (_murmura entre dientes_)

**Stear**: ahh bueno, yo ya me debo ir… Lily… ¿me acompañas un momento?

**Lily**: (_lo mira mas calmada_) claro… si…

[_La cámara hace un intento de seguirlos]_

**Lily**: Greg no, please te lo suplico… no…

[_La imagen cambia y se ve a Anthony junto a Kate_]

**Kate**: ¡en serio son unas estúpidas! ¡¡Unas idiotas!! ¡¡Ay que rabia me da!!

**Anthony**: y pensar que yo creía que ya se iban a llevar bien…

**Kate**: ¡nunca lo oyes! ¡¡Nunca!! ¡¡Me hicieron sentir horrible!!

**Jon**: ¡te dije que algo así ocurriría! ¡Y todo por andar con este riquillo!

**Anthony**: te voy a pedir que no me hables así…

**Jon**: ¡¡te hablo como yo quiera!! ¡Snob!

**Anthony**: (_lo ignora_) nos vamos Kate…

**Kate**: no, yo no, tú vete si quieres…

**Anthony**: Kate… por favor…

**Jon**: creo que te dijo que te largaras ¿no?

**Anthony**: ¡Kate! (_Kate lo ignora y se aleja con sus amigas_)

[_Anthony la ve alejarse y voltea a ver a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Ah será mejor salir de aquí…

[_La voz de Jon y otros tipos se oye a lo lejos insultándolo y riendo a carcajadas_]

**Diego**: (_se_ _acerca_) ¿estas bien?

**Anthony**: (_levanta los hombros_) y que mas da… (_Continúa caminando y pasa al grupo de las chicas las cuales siguen conversando muy animadas, hace un ademán de detenerse pero sigue caminando hasta la salida_)

[_Ya afuera Anthony camina hasta su auto_.]

**Anthony**: (_Manejando ya adentro del auto_) bueno pues la verdad me gustaría regresar solo a la recamara Diego te lo suplico…

**Diego**: (_su voz_) pues no aplica, pero te comprendo… quieres grabar tu diario de aquí y te dejamos en la entrada de tu dorm.

**Anthony**: (_asiente y mira a la cámara del retrovisor_) pues como vieron hoy si que ha sido un día muy largo, las cosas en verdad están cada vez mas raras. Quisiera pensar que se trata de otra broma de una mala jugada de esas fingidas de año pasado. Pero parece que no es así, al menos no esta vez… Ahora resulta que Stear esta a punto de vivir un romance con… Lily… no se si estoy celoso… la verdad no se que es lo que me pasa… simplemente me cuesta creer que los voy a ver juntos… se que tengo novia… la cual por cierto también se disgusto conmigo, se que la quiero de todas formas no dejo de sentir cierta molestia de saber que talvez ahora si la perdí para siempre… como amiga y pues como…… no se estoy confundido… ¡ya! Ya por favor… (_Hace un ademán para que corten_)

[_La imagen se apaga_]

**Fin episodio 6**

* * *

**Silver Hair**

**By: The Silver Blade Band**

**(Música Del grupo Kiss I was born for loving you)**

And she's gone…

Gone to another World

You don't see it…

No you don't feel it

And she left… yeah her

Left with her silver hair

In the mist of the night

Out of your side…

Now she's gone

Then, you'll miss her

For ever

And every time

That you think of her,

You will remember

Her silver hair

Hair that shines

Like the moon and stars

_***Autor del episodio: Lily Flor***_


	7. Chapter 7

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Episodio 7**

**El amargo sabor de la fama**

[_El reloj comienza a sonar y se ve una mano que lo apaga, una silueta se observa sentada en la cama, pasan unos minutos y después se prende la luz y se ve a Anthony aún utilizando la ropa del día anterior_]

**Anthony**: El día de hoy me haría bien no levantarme, pero se que nada ganaría con no hacerlo. Tengo el club de esgrima porque el de equitación se suspendió porque están arreglando la pista para los caballos… para el resto del día no tengo planes así que no se que haré más adelante.

[_Se levanta y se acerca al baño, se escucha la regadera y unos minutos después alguien entra pero no se le ve la cara, el sonido en el baño se apaga y Anthony sale con unos jeans puestos y sin camisa_]

**Anthony**: (_grita_) ¡Dios Santo!

**Stear**: Perdón… no quería asustarte.

**Anthony**: (_algo molesto_) ¿cómo entraste?

**Stear**: Gregory me dejó entrar mientras él iba por un café.

**Anthony**: (_Con sarcasmo_) ¡Genial! Ahora cualquiera puede entrar a mi habitación.

**Stear**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿O sea que ahora soy cualquiera?

**Anthony**: (_lo mira serio_) ¿A que viniste?

**Stear**: ¿A que crees tú?

**Anthony**: No lo se, quizá quieras explicármelo…

**Stear**: Esta bien, comprendo que te sientas mal y que por eso te estés portando así conmigo.

**Anthony**: (_Va hacía la cómoda y saca una camisa tipo polo_) No se de que hablas.

**Stear**: Mira Anthony, yo solo quería decirte que lamento que todo haya salido así…

**Anthony**: (_lo voltea a ver muy serio_) Realmente no se de que hablas…

**Stear**: Se que merezco esto… (_suspira_) pero por favor, no podemos dejarnos de tonterías por un segundo.

**Anthony**: Stear, en serio que no tengo tiempo para esto… no ahora…

**Stear**: ¿Entonces cuando? Últimamente nunca tienes tiempo para hablar de cosas importantes.

[_Anthony se mira enfadado, y se pone la camisa y después se dirige a la cama para ponerse los calcetines]_

**Anthony**: ¿Desde cuando es un crimen el no tener ánimo de hablar?

**Stear**: No tienes que portarte así, te lo puedo asegurar.

**Anthony**: Stear, desde que llegaste solo has estado diciendo cosas sin sentido… y no tengo ánimos para eso.

**Stear**: Yo solo quería que no pensaras mal de Lily… y… que no es lo que piensas…

**Anthony**: Yo no pienso nada.

**Stear**: Y quería preguntarte si te molesta que yo salga con ella.

**Anthony**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿y porque habría de molestarme?

**Stear**: Ayer parecías muy enfadado.

**Anthony**. ¿Y que te hace pensar que era por eso?

**Stear**: (_asiente con la cabeza_) Si, ya veo… bueno, solo te quería decir eso… y pues solo espero que después no vengas con el cuento de que a mi me importó poco lo que pensaras… lamento haberte molestado.

[_Se da la media vuelta, Anthony abre la boca pero no dice nada, y solo se escucha un portazo_]

**Anthony**: (_con sarcasmo mirando a la cámara_) Y esto es… mi fascinante vida

[_Alguien toca a la puerta y Anthony se levanta y la abre, entra Diego y se ve entusiasmado_]

**Diego**: Esto es genial, Anthony ¡Oh! Ya estás listo… pero no... Mejor arréglate un poco más, porque nos vamos al mall.

**Anthony**: (_Levanta una ceja_) ¿Perdón?

**Diego**: Si, que vamos al Mall.

**Anthony**: Lo siento, pero yo tengo que ir al club.

**Diego**: Anthony, parte de mi labor es que tu vida se vea más interesante…

[_Anthony va a abrir la boca pero Diego pone la mano en señal de que se detenga y prosigue_]

**Diego**: Y escucha con atención, no estoy diciendo que tu vida no sea interesante, porque creo que tiene muchas cosas interesantes… sino que hay que ver todos los puntos de vista, todos los ángulos en tu vida. ¿Me entiendes?

**Anthony**: (_Claramente enojado_) No tengo la más remota idea a donde quieres llegar.

**Diego**. (_Haciendo muchos ademanes con las manos_) Si, tú, Anthony eres una celebridad ahora, y pues lo que quiero ver es ese ángulo en tu vida…

**Anthony**: Sigo sin entender…

[_Diego frunce el entrecejo, pero después sonríe_]

**Diego**: Mira Anthony es súper sencillo, hoy sale a la venta el DVD de "Proyecto Anthonimia primera temporada"

**Anthony**: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no les basto con transmitirlo que ahora tienen que venderla?

**Diego**: Amigo, esto es genial… ¿Qué no lo ves?

**Anthony**: (_con sarcasmo_) justo lo que necesitaba…

[_Anthony se acerca a la ventana muy enfadado, y Diego se queda parado sin decir nada_]

**Diego**: (_casi en susurros_) Mira Anthony, es algo que como Productor tengo que hacer, es parte de mi trabajo… y creo que es bueno que estés allí…

[_Anthony gira la cabeza_]

**Anthony**: ¿Van a ir ellas?

**Diego**: ¿Quiénes?

**Anthony**: (_hace un mohín de disgusto_) ¿Cómo que quienes? ¿Acaso tengo que explicarte todo con manzanas y palitos?

**Diego**: (_sonríe_) Ah, ¿Tú hablas de Lily y Ale?

**Anthony**: ¿De quien más estaría hablando?

**Diego**: Si, supongo que si, ya se les aviso muy temprano y no he recibido noticias de que no vayan a ir.

**Anthony**: (_alza una ceja_) muy bien, déjame "arreglarme más"

**Diego**: No te arrepentirás… ya lo verás.

[_Anthony vuelve a entrar al baño con una muda diferente de ropa, tarda unos minutos y sale vestido con una camisa y un pantalón de vestir_]

**Anthony**: ¿Tendremos tiempo para desayunar?

**Diego**: Claro, no mucho, pero si… ¡vamos!

[_Los dos salen por el corredor, Anthony se ve un poco molesto, pero Diego va caminando luciendo una enorme sonrisa, pronto llegan a la cafetería la cual luce muy vacía_]

**Anthony**: (_voltea su cara hacía Diego_) ¡Voy por algo!

[_Diego se sienta en la mesa donde regularmente se sientan y saca unos papeles de una agenda que lleva en la mano, y se ve a Mathew que llega corriendo_]

**Mathew**: (_Casi sin aire_) Perdón, se me hizo tarde… por poco no recibo tu mensaje

**Diego**: Si, bueno la idea es irnos temprano porque tenemos que estar allí antes de las 10 de la mañana…

**Mathew**: ¿Crees que vayan a ir las muchachas?

**Diego**: Supongo que si, Perla me dijo que allí estaría y que se encargaría de que las chicas también lo estén.

**Mathew**: Pues espero que no se arme otra discusión como la de anoche…

[_Diego sonríe maliciosamente_]

**Mathew**: (_con cara de sorpresa_) ¿Es que quieres que suceda?

**Diego**: No, no, no… no me malentiendas… yo solo quiero que esto fluya que esto siga su curso…

**Mathew**: (_alzando una ceja_) No creo que…

**Gregory** (_interrumpe aunque solo se escucha la voz_) Pues yo creo que va a estar fenomenal.

**Mathew**: (_mira serio a la cámara_) ¿Por qué nos estas grabando?

**Gregory**: Pues porque….

**Mathew**: No nos tienes que grabar a nosotros… sino a Anthony, y si no estoy mal de la vista, Anthony esta en el mostrador pidiendo su desayuno… así que ve para allá…

(_Se ve que la imagen se mueve y va directo a donde esta Anthony_)

**Gregory** (_solo se escucha la voz muy enfadado_) Uyy si, si no estoy mal de la vista, mucho te crees directorcillo de quinta, ni a los talones le llegas a Miss Flammy

**Anthony**: (_Mira hacía la cámara y hace una mueca de enojo_) ¿Ya te mandaron a molestar? ¿y que tanto mascullas?

**Gregory**: Pues allá me dijeron que te tengo que grabar a ti…

**Anthony**: Pues ya que…

**Cajero**: Aquí esta Anthony, un café doble y unos huevos rancheros…

**Anthony**: Gracias…

(_Anthony levanta la bandeja y la lleva hasta la mesa, y allí ya esta Luis y Archie_)

**Luis**: ¡Que hongo!

**Archie**: (_mirando la charola que lleva Anthony_) ¿no compraste para todos?

**Anthony**: No sabía que estaban aquí….

**Luis**: ¡Man! Eso tiene como mil calorías… ni loco podría comer eso…

**Archie**: Luis, podría recordarte que hace menos de un año tú considerabas que esto era un desayuno ligero…

**Luis**. (_muy serio_) La gente cambia…

**Archie**: Bueno, yo voy por algo… y usted Mr. Burgos, ¿desea algo ligth para desayunar?

**Luis**: Solo un poco de fruta…

(_Archie solo niega con la cabeza_)

**Luis**: Pero si no quieres traérmelo yo voy.

**Archie**: Descuida. Yo te traigo tu desayuno ligero…

(_Archie se levanta y se acerca al mostrador_)

**Luis**: Oye Anthony ¿no crees que esto va a estar de lujo?

**Anthony**: (_muy serio_) ¿Qué?

**Luis**: Pues eso de la firma de autógrafos

**Anthony**: Pues yo tengo mis dudas…

**Luis**: Mira allí vienen las chicas…

[_Anthony gira la cabeza rápidamente y solo ve a Perla y a Geor y suspira desanimado_]

**Perla**. ¡Hello! ¡Hello!

**Geor**: ¡Que onda!

**Anthony**: Hola…

**Perla**: Tonny, lindo ¿Y Kat?

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) ¿la ves?

**Perla**: (_frunce el entrecejo extrañada_) No…

**Anthony**: Pues, no esta aquí… y no se si se vaya a querer volver a sentar aquí…

**Luis**: Uyyy man, que genio que traes…

**Anthony**: ¿Ahora vas a empezar tú?

**Geor**: Anthony, te ves cansado…

**Perla**. Si se te ven ojeras…

[_Archie se acerca con una bandeja con bagels, cafés y fruta_]

**Archie**: ¿Quién tiene ojeras?

**Geor**: Pues Anthony.

[_Archie lo mira de cerca_]

**Archie**: tienen razón… en verdad que te sugeriría que te pusieras algo…

**Anthony**: No seas ridículo…

**Archie**: ¿La verdad quieres salir todo feo en las fotos que te tomen?

**Ale**: (_llega por un lado_) Anthony no podría salir feo…

**Anthony**: (_levanta la vista_) ¡¡¡Ale!!

**Ale**: Buenos días… a todos… (_sonríe a Mathew y a Diego_)

**Anthony**: ¿Y Lily?

**Ale**: (_Se encoge de hombros_) No lo se.

**Anthony**: (_frunce el entrecejo_) ¿No lo sabes?

**Ale**: Bueno, creo que se fue a arrojar a algún barranco…

**Anthony**: (_asustado_) ¡¡¡¿Queee?!!!

**Ale**: O mejor dicho, fue a probar el nuevo invento de Stear… (_se queda un poco_ _pensativa_) aunque pensándolo bien… creo que la opción del barranco es más aceptable.

[_Geor, Perla y Luis ríen, pero Anthony y Archie se quedan muy serios_]

**Archie**: (_enojado_) ¿Entonces esta con él?

**Anthony**: (_voltea la cabeza para el otro lado_) ¿y a quien le importa con quien esté?

**Archie**: A mi si me importa…

**Anthony**: (_frunce los labios_) Pues a mí no…

**Archie**: (_casi gritando_) Pues si no te importa ¿Por qué preguntas por ella?

**Anthony**: Solo lo digo porque tiene que estar en la presentación…

**Ale**: Ahh, pues sobre eso… no se si podamos estar…

**Diego**. (_Se levanta de su asiento_) ¿No van a estar?

**Ale**: Digo, no se nos aviso con tiempo y yo tengo cosas que hacer en el periódico… y pues Lily, bueno ella también tenía el horario muy difícil…

[_Diego la ve contrariado_]

**Diego**: No habrá manera…

**Ale**: Yo dependo del periódico… ¿entiendes eso verdad?

**Diego**: (_se lleva una mano y la pasa por su cabello_) Es que me ponen en un aprieto

**Ale**: No lo hacemos, (_Anthony la mira muy serio_) o bueno al menos yo no lo hago con la intención de dañar a nadie…

**Diego**: Tienes que estar allí, Lily también, ambas son protagonistas de la primera temporada… no nos perdonarían que no estuvieran allí.

**Anthony**: Pero quizá esta firma de autógrafos no esta a su altura…

**Ale**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿disculpa?

**Diego**: No le hagas caso, amaneció de malas… dime ¿que podemos hacer para que estén allí?

**Ale**: No lo se… tengo que ver en el periódico y luego iba a ver a Lily… quizá podríamos ir más tarde…

**Diego**: ¡Hecho!

**Ale**: (_abriendo los ojos_) ¡¡¿Cómo?!!

**Diego**: Si, espera un momento (_saca su celular y llama en modalidad de radio, suena un beep_) ¿Si?

**Patrick**: (_solo se escucha la voz de él_) ¿Quién habla?

**Diego**: ¿Cómo que quien habla? Soy yo, Diego…

**Patrick**: ¿Diego? ¿Cuál Diego?

**Diego**: (_voltea a la cámara haciendo un ademán de sorpresa_) Pues el productor del Proyecto ¿Quién más?

**Patrick**: Ahhh… ese Diego.

[_Diego hace una expresión de incredulidad y el resto se ríe_]

**Diego**: Si… así es

**Patrick**: ¿Qué quieres?

**Diego**: Que vengas lo más pronto posible a la cafetería.

**Patrick**: Uyy, pero es que hoy tengo partido.

**Diego**: ¿Partido de que?

**Patrick**: Del equipo de Basketball, yo soy el capitán.

**Diego**: (_frunce el entrecejo_) A mi me importa un bledo… te quiero aquí en 15 minutos.

**Patrick**: Oye Man, eso no se vale… yo tengo actividades importantes.

**Diego**: El reloj esta caminando tic tac tic tac

**Patrick**: ¿Pero que les voy a decir al equipo y al entrenador?

**Diego**: Pues te sugiero que pienses algo pronto porque el tiempo sigue pasando…

**Patrick**: %&$&#

**Diego**: Shhhh, ¿¿que palabritas son esas?? Ahora los de edición de sonido tendrán que poner un beep

**Patrick**: (_la voz muy enojada_) Ya voy para allá.

**Diego**: Te espero aquí en 13 minutos y 27 segundos.

[_Diego guarda el teléfono y se voltea hacía todos que lo están observando_]

**Diego**: Listo…

**Ale**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Qué es lo que esta listo?

**Diego**: pues que acabó de solucionar el problema.

**Archie**: No quiero parecer grosero, pero eso sonó a que simplemente Patrick viene para acá.

**Diego**: (_Sonriendo_) Por eso… ya todo esta arreglado.

**Ale**: O estoy muy tonta ¿o que? Porque no entiendo nada.

**Diego**: Sencillismo. Patrick viene, las sigue con la cámara y pues así las obliga a ir a la presentación.

**Ale**: Pero…

**Diego**: (_hace un ademán con la mano ondeando_) No, no, no, ya no quiero escuchar más excusas. (_Ale abre la boca pero Diego continua_) No señorita, usted firmó un contrato ¿no? así que van a seguir instrucciones…

**Ale**: Pero es que…

**Diego**: No.

**Ale**: Es que

**Diego**: No… ya lo dije y es mi última palabra… les doy 30 minutos de permiso… pueden llegar a las 10 y media… así que les sugiero que se apuren en sus cosas y allí nos vemos.

[_Ale hace una mueca de disgusto y todos se quedan callados, en eso llega corriendo Patrick_]

**Patrick**: (_aun jadeando_) Ya… estoy… aquí

**Diego**: Muy bien, aunque te pasaste un minuto con 45 segundos.

**Patrick**: (_enojado_) Me las vas a pagar… mi capitanía esta en riesgo por venir aquí.

**Diego**: Eso debiste pensarlo antes de entrar al proyecto.

**Luis**: ¡Vaya! Si ya te pareces a la Flanny….

**Diego**: Pues comienzo a pensar que ella tenía razón y que ustedes no entienden de otra manera.

**Archie**: Oye eso no es justo… yo estoy más puesto que un calcetín…

**Ale**: (_enojada_) Esta bien, no me importa… pero ¿ya puedo irme? En verdad tengo cosas que hacer…

**Diego**: Claro, y tú (_señala a Patrick_) realmente espero que no apagues el radio y que te encargues de que ellas estén en el Mall a la hora indicada…

**Patrick**: (_de mala gana_) Como digas…

[_Se ve que Ale se aleja junto con Patrick, y el resto se quedan muy serios_]

**Diego**: Bien, espero que les haya quedado claro que yo no estoy aquí para jugar, esto no es un juego, todos se comprometieron a sacar este proyecto y lo van a hacer, así que apresúrense a desayunar porque tenemos el tiempo contado.

[_Se separa de la mesa y vuelve a sacar su teléfono y comienza a hablar_]

**Perla**: (_haciendo un mohín de disgusto_) ¡Vaya! ¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a tener un genio tan feo?

**Geor**: Si, mira tan guapo y buena onda que se ve.

**Anthony**: ¿Desde cuando la belleza es lo mismo que el carácter?

**Luis**: Si, tú lo has dicho (_comienza a palmearle la espalda_)

**Anthony**: (_lo mira muy serio_) ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Luis**: (_con cara de inocente_) Yo nada… ¿me oíste decir algo?

[_Geor comienza a reír pero al ver la cara de Anthony se queda callada, y todos comienzan a apurar la comida_]

[_Se desvanece la imagen y se abre un cuadro en uno de los jardines del campus, donde esta sentada Lily, se ve a Ale que se acerca_]

**Lily**: (_con nerviosismo_) ¿Les dijiste? ¿Qué dijeron? Vamos ¡cuenta, cuenta!

**Ale**: Si les dije, tal y como querías… palabra por palabra… ¿alguna otra cosita?

**Lily**: ¿Y como lo tomaron?

**Ale**: Como que no les agradó saber que estabas con Stear.

**Lily**: (_haciendo cara de fastidio_) Si, supongo que Archie era el enojado

**Ale**: Bueno, también Anthony se enojó...

**Lily**: (_sube una ceja_) ¿En serio?

**Ale**: Si, así es, (_se_ _sienta a su lado_) Y a todo esto ¿En dónde esta Stear?

**Lily**: No lo se, después de que me habló en la mañana me dijo que lo mejor sería que dejáramos que las cosas se tranquilizaran...

**Ale**: (_la mira muy seria_) ¿y te parece bien usarlo para tus excusas?

**Lily**: El no se enoja, además fue idea de él...

**Ale**: En fin, allá tú y tus rollos... la verdad es que sigo sin comprender que onda.

**Lily**: ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender? Stear es un muchacho guapo, caballeroso y muy dulce... siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo...

**Ale**: También conmigo, pero no por eso estoy saliendo con él…

**Lily**: Pues cada quien ¿no?

**Ale**: Pero es que no comprendo...

**Lily**: Ayy Ale, no es posible que me digas estas cosas.

**Ale**: Es que eres tú quien no comprendes... esta bien salir con Stear, es uno de los chicos más cotizados de aquí y lo entendería a la perfección si fueras cualquier otra chica....

**Lily**: (_indignada_) ¿Y que tengo de diferente a cualquier otra chica?

**Ale**: Que tú, ¡my friend!, estás enamorada de Anthony...

**Lily**: (_pone cara seria_) ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

**Ale**: (_asombrada_) ¿No estas enamorada de él?

**Lily**: Mira Ale, por muy pocas personas yo me habría humillado a decirle que lo amaba, pero lo hice, porque en realidad me importaba… y ¿sabes que gane con eso?....

[_Ale se queda callada_]

**Lily**: (_algo enojada_) Nada, no me gané nada… tan solo de imaginarme lo que dirían mis ex-novios si me hubieran visto… ¿sabes lo que me dirían?

**Ale**: La verdad no lo se…

**Lily**: Se habrían burlado de mi diciendo "mira que bajo caíste" me habrían dicho… y yo misma lo digo… yo quien siempre he tenido que espantar a los galanes, le fui casi a rogar a Anthony… así que dime ¿Cómo puedes decir que sigo enamorada de él?

**Ale**: No lo se, yo lo suponía… digo él siempre nos ha gustado mucho y bueno… últimamente esta algo diferente…

**Lily**: Pues si… pero se acabó… ya no voy a seguir lamentándome… Y si yo quiero andar con Stear pues eso voy a hacer

**Ale**: (_Asombrada_) ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

**Lily**: Pues si...

**Ale**: Pues resulta que Stear es primo de Anthony, y lo sabes perfectamente bien... solo dime ¿qué es lo que sientes de que él ande con esa gata?

**Lily**: ¡¡¡¡Ay Ale!!! Hasta la pregunta es necia... claro que me siento del nabo.

**Ale**: Ahora imagínate que no fuera la gata sino una prima o hermana tuya...

[_Lily se queda muy seria_]

**Ale**: ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no me respondes?

**Lily**: Ya entendí tu punto...

**Ale**: No me digas que no lo entendías... mejor dicho no habías pensado en las consecuencias de andar con Stear

[_Lily se queda callada_]

**Lily**: ¿Sabes? Pues si, si lo pensé... pero estoy tan enojada que no me importa, ojalá que él sintiera aunque sea un poco del dolor que yo estoy sintiendo.

**Ale**: No puedes pensar así... ¿sabes que sucederá si andas con Stear?

**Lily**: Pues claro que lo se, si no estoy tonta…

**Ale**: ¿Y entonces que piensas hacer?

**Lily**: Pues no se (_se encoge de hombros_)

[_Ale levanta una ceja y la mira enojada_]

**Ale**: Bueno Lily, solo no quiero que al rato digas que nadie te lo advirtió… espero que sepas lo que haces…

[_Lily toma su bolso y parece percatarse de algo, entonces voltea enojada con Ale_]

**Lily**: (_enojada_) ¿qué hace él aquí?

**Ale**: (_Con cara de fastidio_) Lo siento Lily, pero Diego lo mandó.

**Lily**: ¡¡¡Cielos!!! Tan enfrascada estaba en este asunto que ni me percaté de la cámara.

**Ale**: Pues si, pero pues como que ya nos estamos acostumbrando de nuevo a traerla detrás todo el tiempo…

**Lily**: Ayyy Ale, ¿qué no pudiste zafarte?

**Ale**: No, si lo hubiera podido hacer, lo habría hecho...

**Lily**: (_Enojada_) ¡¡¡Esto es el colmo!!!

**Patrick**: (_Solo se escucha su voz_) Pues yo estoy peor. Así que se aguantan.

**Lily**: (_mira enojada a la cámara_) A ti nadie te preguntó.

**Ale**: ¡¡¡Ya basta!!! Suficiente tuve con aguantar los gritos de Diego.

**Lily**: (_con mirada escéptica_) Pero si él no grita....

**Ale**: (_riendo despectivamente_) ¿Qué no grita? En serio que creí que la innombrable lo había poseído por unos minutos...

**Lily**: (_extrañada_) ¿Se puso a gritar?

**Ale**: Si, así que ten un poquito de consideración y no me reclames nada...

**Lily**: ¿Y a que se supone que lo mandó?

**Ale**: pues para que nos presione y tengamos que ir a la estúpida presentación del DVD....

**Lily**: (_enojada_) pues yo no pienso ir y encontrarme con él...

**Ale**: ¿Con quien? ¿Con Anthony?

**Lily**: Duh, pues sí… no quiero que me vuelva a ofender como lo hizo ayer…

**Ale**: Pues debes de acostumbrarte, porque Diego se enojó y me lanzó una perorata de que teníamos que ir porque era nuestra responsabilidad y no se que otras estupideces más…

**Lily**: Pues yo no voy a ir.

**Patrick**: (_solo se escucha la voz_) Claro que si, porque si no vas a mi me va a matar…

**Ale**: y a mí también…

**Lily**: Pero ¿le dijiste que teníamos compromisos?

**Ale**: (_con sarcasmo_) No Lily, le dije que me sentía muy a gusto de poder ir… ¡¡¡pues claro que se lo dije!!!… pero no lo pude sacar de la idea y pues ni modo, vamos y nos regresamos lo más pronto que podamos…

**Lily**: ¿Y piensas faltar al periódico?

**Ale**: La verdad es que hoy no tenía cita en el periódico era solo una excusa, la verdad es que tenía planes con Darren.

**Lily**: ¡¡¡Dichosa tú!!!

**Ale**: pero ya que… creo que tendremos que hacer de tripas corazón, porque tendremos que ir.

**Lily**: (_enfadada_) ¡Genial!

[_Se apaga la visión y se vuelve a prender se una tienda donde hay mucha gente amontonada afuera, la visión es desde dentro_]

**Anthony**: (_asombrado_) ¡Vaya! No creí que el proyecto tuviera tantos fans…

**Gregory**: (_muy emocionado_) Pues claro que los tiene… hay grupos y páginas de fans…

**Anthony**: (_escéptico_) ¿En serio?

**Archie**: Pues claro Anthony, si somos famosos…

**Diego**: Greg, en vez de estar platicando no podrías estar al tanto de la cámara…

**Gregory**: Pero esta en un tripie.

**Diego**: (_alza las cejas_) Pues si, pero no se manejan solas…

**Gregory**: (_mascullando_) Uyy si me creo mucho porque soy el productor…

**Diego**: ¿Qué dijiste?

**Gregory**: (_un poco asustado_) Que si señor productor…

[_Diego lo mira muy serio y llega uno de los encargados de la tienda_]

**Chico 1**: Disculpen allí afuera hay una muchacha que dice que es novia de Anthony… yo no la quiero dejar pasar pero bueno me insistió tanto que vine…

**Diego**: Debe de ser una fan… no la deje entrar…

**Chico **1: (_sonríe_) Si ya se me hacía raro, esa tipa se me hizo súper rara, toda llena de piercings…

**Anthony**: ¿Qué dijiste?

**Chico 1**: Pues que es bien rara…

**Anthony**: ¡Rayos! Esa es Kate… hazla pasar…

**Diego**: ¡Oye Anthony! Disculpa pero ella no estaba invitada…

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Diego**: que ella no pertenecía al casting de la primera temporada… y pues…

**Anthony**: (_se levanta de la silla muy enojado_) ¿entonces no puede estar aquí?

**Diego**: Si, bueno no es cosa mía, solo espero que no se vayan a enojar los organizadores si la ven…

**Anthony**: Pues si te dicen algo solo me los pasas a mí…

**Diego**: Esta bien, como quieras…

[_Entra Kate mirando los discos y después mira hacía la gente_]

**Kate**: (_ve despectivamente a Anthony_) ¿Por qué no dejaste recado de que iba a venir?

**Anthony**: Lo siento linda, pero es que no sabía si ibas a venir o no…

**Kate**: ¿Y quien es toda esa gente?

**Anthony**: Nuestros fans…

**Kate**: ¡Chale!... en serio que esto es de locos… mira esa gente perdedora allí afuera gritando como si ganaran mucho con eso.

[_Archie la mira feo al igual que Perla_]

**Kate**: ¿Y que tus "amiguitas" no están aquí?

**Anthony**: Al rato llegan…

**Kate**: (_con sarcasmo_) ¡¡Súper!!

[_Geor esta cerca de la cámara_]

**Geor**: (_remedándola_) ¡¡Súper!!

**Perla**: (_en voz muy baja_) ¿Por qué tiene que hacer esos comentarios?

**Geor**. No lo se… me cae mal

[_Diego se para en medio de donde esta el escritorio donde van a firmar autógrafos_]

**Diego**: A ver, todos a sus lugares, que vamos a abrir las puertas así que todos calmados y traten de no asustarse… los policías están aquí por cualquier cosa que pase

**Perla**: Oye, me estas asustando, yo ni siquiera traje a mis guardaespaldas…

[_Se abren las puertas y se escucha un gran estruendo, y la cámara se mueve para todos lados… se apaga la imagen_]

[_Se vuelve a prender y ya están todos formados_]

**Diego**: (_dirigiéndose a la cámara_) Esto se volvió un caos… pero después de 15 minutos todos se acomodaron en filas y ahora esto se esta llevando a cabo con orden…

[_La cámara enfoca a Kate que esta haciendo muecas de hastío, se acerca a Anthony y le dice algo al oído y él la besa fugazmente en la mejilla y ella se retira a la parte trasera de la tienda_]

**Fan1**: Anthony, dime ¿dónde están las chicas?

**Fan2**: Si, ¡Lily y Ale!

**Fan3**: Si ¿y que me dicen del bombón de Ema?

**Anthony**: Al rato llegan… bueno Ema no, porque esta fuera del país…

**Fan1:** ¿y esa tipa quien es?

**Anthony**: ¿Quién?

**Fan1**: Esa fulana de negro…

**Anthony**: Ella es Kate…

**Fan2**: ¿y esa quien es? Nunca la había oído nombrar

**Anthony**: (_se sonroja_) Ella es mi novia…

**Fan3**: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEE?????!!!!! ¿Esa tipa horrible es tu novia?

**Fan2**: ¿Es una broma verdad?

**Anthony**: (_muy rojo pero enojado_) No, no estoy bromeando…

**Fan1**: ¡¡¡No manches!!! ¿Y andas con ella en lugar de una de las chicas?

**Anthony**: Es que….

**Fan3**: ¡¡Uyy ya veo porque no andas con ellas!!! Tienes unos gustos pésimos….

**Anthony**: (_se_ _levanta enojado_) ¿Qué quieres decir?

[_Diego se acerca asustado y jala a Anthony lejos de donde están_]

**Diego**: ¿pero que demonios te ocurre?

**Anthony**: (_muy enojado_) El empezó…

**Diego**: No puedes tocarlos, nos demandarían

**Anthony**: estaba insultando a Kate…

**Diego**: No les des cuerda… no les contestes nada de lo que te pregunten…

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) ¿y que se supone que les tengo que contestar?

**Diego**: Solo di "No tengo comentarios"…

[_Anthony lo mira con incredulidad, en ese momento se oye mucho alboroto_]

**Diego**. ¿Qué pasa?

**Anthony**: (_mira y pone una cara muy seria_) Son Lily y Ale…

[_La gente aplaude alrededor de ellas, y ellas sonríen y saludan y mandan besos, en eso suena un beep_]

**Diego**: Si, seguridad, por favor formen una valla alrededor de Lily y Ale, hay unos tipos un poco atrás de los que están formados que se ven que les pueden hacer algo…

**Seguridad**: (_solo se escucha la voz_) Copiado…

[_Se ve que unos chicos de seguridad se acercan a ellas y las conduce hasta atrás de una valla y se sientan en el escritorio]_

**Perla**: (_sonriendo_) Vaya que si tienen fans

**Ale**: (_muy sonrojada_) Y mira que no queríamos venir…

**Fan4**: Perlita… por favor ¿podrías bailarnos un poco de belly dance?

**Perla**: (_se lleva una mano a la cara algo avergonzada_) Ayyy, bueno no estaba preparada…

**Varios fans**: (_gritan al mismo tiempo_) ¡¡¡Que baile!!! ¡¡¡Que baile!!! ¡¡¡Que baile!!!

[_Diego se adelanta hablando por el radio todavía, y en eso música árabe comienza a sonar y los fans comienzan a aplaudir, Perla se levanta y se pasa adelante del escritorio y comienza a bailar muy sensualmente y la gente comienza a gritar y a chiflar de emoción_]

**Varios fans**: (_gritan al mismo tiempo_) ¡¡¡Otra!!! ¡¡¡Otra!!! ¡¡¡Otra!!!

[_Perlita baila otra y ya se va a sentar y la gente de atrás abuchea_]

**Diego**: Lo siento amigos, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo y aquí la señorita Perla no vino a bailar sino a firmar autógrafos….

[_La gente lo abuchea más_]

**Fan5**: (_muy emocionado_) ¡¡¡Lily!!! ¿me puedes firmar en mi torso?

**Lily**: (_riendo_) si, ¿Por qué no?

[_El chico se levanta la playera y deja ver sus muy bien definidos pectorales, y Lily sonríe pícaramente, toma el marcador permanente y le firma, después de que lo hace el chico se quita la playera y grita como si fuera un orangután_]

**Fan6**: Ale, ¿me puedes firmar este compilado de tus artículos?

[_El muchacho abre un libro empastado donde están acomodados todos los recortes de sus artículos que ha escrito para el periódico_]

**Fan6**: Me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlos todos.

**Ale**: ¡Wow! Ni yo los tengo todos impresos… si claro que te los firmo…

[_Se ve a Anthony que mira de lejos y no se ve contento_]

**Fan7**: Una foto, ¡¡¡por favor!!!

[_Lily y Ale se acomodan juntas y sonríen_]

**Fan7**: Otra con Perla… y tu Geor…

[_Las chicas se acomodan y muchos aprovechan para sacar fotos_]

**Ale**: (_riendo_) solo que no las vayan a usar para espantar ratones jejeje..

**Fan8**: ¡¡¡Te amo!!! ¿te casarías conmigo?

**Ale**: (_riendo_) Ayyy no… perdón pero tengo novio….

**Fan8**: ¿Es Anthony?

**Ale**: No, no…

**Fan8**: ¡Que bueno! porque él es un tonto… mira que dejarte ir…

[Al_e solo ríe y Lily también, Anthony regresa al escritorio y se pone a firma de muy mal humor los DVD's_]

**Fan9**: (_muy emocionada_) Anthony, ¿me puedes dar un beso?

[_Anthony primero mira hacía donde esta Kate_]

**Anthony**: Este… yo… digo…

**Fan10**: (_le da un codazo a su amiga_) No seas tonta, ¿no ves que esa tipa allá es su novia?

**Fan9**: (_hace cara de asco_) ¿Esa fulana?

**Fan10**: Si, eso dijo hace unos minutos…

**Fan9**: Pero si esta re-fea.

**Fan11**: ¿Por qué no andas con alguna de las chicas?

[_Anthony se pone muy serio y Diego se acerca_.]

**Diego**: Circulando chicas, circulando que hay mucha gente atrás…

**Fan11**: (_enojado_) ¡¡¡Oye!!! a los otros tipos que están con las chicas no les has dicho nada…

**Diego**: Ya voy para allá…

**Fan12**: (_esta con Archie_) Dame un beso…

[_Archie mira despectivamente a Lily y le da un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla y la chica grita de_ emoción]

**Fan13**: ¡Oye man! ¿Qué te paso? Estas súper flaco

**Luis**: Todo esta en el zen…

**Fan13**: (_extrañado_) ¡¡¿¿Queee??!!

**Luis**: Si, entre a entrenarme, de hecho mañana concurso en el triatlón de Chicago…

**Fan13**: (_asombrado_) ¡Wow! ¿en dónde será eso?

**Luis**: Empieza en el lago Michigan y pues de allí nos iremos por la ruta marcada….

[_Se oyen mucho cuchicheos entre la gente, se apaga la visión y se abre la visión y esta Luis sentado enfrente de la cámara_]

**Luis**: Bueno, acabamos de llegar de la firma de autógrafos… Diego nos mandó directo a hacer el resumen semanal personal… todo fue un relajo, al menos no deje que me influyera mucho… yo estoy muy preparado para el día de mañana, he entrenado duro y se que me irá muy bien… en cuanto a lo demás pues la verdad es que no se porque siempre tienen que armar tanto alboroto por cualquier cosa… en fin me voy porque tengo que conservar las energías para mañana. Espero que estén todos allí para que me apoyen cuando gane…

[_Se apaga la visión y enseguida se ve Perlita_]

**Perla**: Bueno, se supone que tengo que hablar aquí, y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en esa horrible pelea que tuvieron en la tienda de discos Kate y Anthony, claro que todo surgió cuando un chico quiso besar a la fuerza a Lily, y Anthony se lanzó sobre él a golpes… la verdad es que fue una fortuna que estuvieran los guardias allí, Diego estaba enojadísimo…. Le gritó enfrente de todos que tenía que aprender a controlar su genio… Lily también le empezó a gritar que porque no dejaba de meterse en su vida y allí fue que la gata… (_se sonroja un poco_) perdón, digo Kate se paró enfrente de Anthony y le preguntó, qué para que la había llevado allí, ¿Qué si esa era su forma de pedir disculpas? Llegó un momento en que Diego tuvo que pedir que cerraran la tienda para poder regañarnos… le dijo a Kate que se fuera y les dijo a Ale y a Lily que no les dieran oportunidad a los fans para que se les acercaran mucho… y pues a pesar de lo que ellas prometieron pues parecía casi imposible, esos chicos estaban sobre ellas… (_comienza reír tontamente_) bueno sobre todas… y pues Anthony, bueno Anthony estuvo de mal humor el resto de la mañana, de allí los organizadores nos llevaron a una aburrida comida donde nos explicaron que esta no iba a ser la última vez que firmaríamos autógrafos y pues la verdad nos estuvieron regañando… y pues ya les dije que pasó… ahora lo que pienso… (_se queda callada unos minutos_) Bueno la verdad no se que pensar, creo que esto no tiene remedio, Lily esta más enojada que nunca, Ale se enojó también, Anthony esta del peor genio que uno podría esperar, y ahora esta Archie también que comenzó a decir que nunca iba a perdonar a Lily y a Stear… en fin… ya no se que pensar… pero algo tengo que hacer para que todos volvamos a llevarnos bien.

[_Perlita sale de la habitación de la entrevista, se apaga la visión, vuelve a encenderse y esta Geor_]

**Geor**: Y esto se esta volviendo de todos los días, en realidad creo que esto del proyecto realmente esta afectando a todos de forma negativa… creo que el año pasado atravesamos tantas cosas que se nos es difícil olvidarlo, y esto aunado a los cambios que se han ido dando quizá naturalmente hace que esto se este volviendo más difícil de lo que pudimos haber imaginado… yo por mi parte estoy contenta de que al menos esta primera semana haya terminado.

[_Sale Geor y entra Archie y se ve muy enojado_]

**Archie**: ¡¡¡ Este es el proyecto de los traidores!!! ¿Todavía no puedo creer lo que mi propio hermano me ha hecho? El sabía perfectamente lo que yo siento por Lily… ¡¡¡Y NO LE IMPORTÓ!!! Pero si cree que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados… esta muy mal, así que yo solo le aviso…. ¡¡Que esto es la GUERRA!!

_[Se levanta y sale del cuarto_]

[_Se apaga la imagen y luego entra Alejandra_]

**Ale**: ¡Vaya semana! Las cosas no han resultado tan fáciles a como se suponía que deberían ser, ya habíamos pasado por esto y pues por eso quizá pensamos que iba a ser más fácil. Sin embargo el año pasado acabamos hartos unos de los otros y creo que al estar de vuelta en esto nos ha hecho revivir esos malos momentos… ya que esta semana la hemos pasado en medio de gritos y discusiones… y pues ya se habrán dado cuenta de cómo hemos cambiado… cada quien esta siguiendo su propio camino y es posible que esto este aumentando las fricciones entre nosotros, después de la pelea del día de hoy no veo como vamos a sobrevivir todo el mes… así que espero que si, ustedes productores de HBO se den cuenta de que nos vamos a sacar los ojos unos a los otros… y quedara en sus conciencias el que estemos en esta situación.

_[Se levanta y sale de la habitación, se apaga la imagen y entra Stear_]

**Stear**: (_Mirando a la cámara_) ¿Y ya hablo y eso es todo?.... ahh. ¡ok!... ¿cómo empezar? Todo ha sido caótico… ¿cómo es posible que una simple decisión la hagan tan difícil de tomar? Hoy después de lo que ocurrió en la tienda de discos, Lily me habló llorando diciendo que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran… y yo bueno, ya le había dicho que si iba a tratar de intentarlo con ella, que sería como un gran experimento, y pues en lo que a mi respecta un experimento que me gusta mucho (_sonríe y se sonroja un poco_) ¿y Archie? Realmente creo que tarde o temprano comprenderá, él tuvo su oportunidad y no la aprovecho… Lily jamás volverá a aceptar ninguna invitación de él… y pues me preocupa, nunca había tenido una discusión de este tipo con mi hermano, siempre habíamos estado de acuerdo en todo pero pues tarde o temprano tendríamos que pensar distinto ¿no? En cuanto a Anthony… ¿Qué puedo decirles que no hayan visto ya? Esta chica Kate, es algo diferente a nosotros, pero Anthony tiene esa cualidad de ver las cosas buenas en aquellos a quienes todos rehuyen, su actitud con ella me recuerda un poco la actitud que tiene con la tía Elroy, siempre la ha defendido y dice que la comprendamos… y pues con Kate utiliza los mismos argumentos… me es difícil considerarla ya que desde que anda con Anthony, él ha cambiado mucho y pues en parte extraño poder llevarnos bien… en fin. Me estoy poniendo filosófico y créanme eso no les conviene, así que por el día de hoy los dejo…

[_Stear se levanta de la silla y sale de la habitación, se vuelve a apagar la imagen y después se prende y Lily esta sentada en la silla, sus ojos se ven algo hinchados_]

**Lily**: No recuerdo cuando fue la última etapa en mi vida en que llore tanto… en días como hoy ¡¡¡ODIO A ANTHONY!!! ¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerse a gritarme enfrente de todos esos fans? A veces pienso que he sido una tonta, y en otras siento que he hecho lo que tenía que hacer… pero no entiendo todo este alboroto por lo de Stear… ¿es que acaso solo él puede andar con esa gata y el resto de nosotras tenemos que quedarnos solas? Yo no soy la única… ¿Por qué no le dice nada a Ale? Ella también tiene novio…. Y si parece que la estoy escuchando (_imita a Ale_) "No se porque siempre tienen que meter a Darren", pobre chico… en fin… no estoy aquí para hablar de ellos, sino para hablar sobre lo que ha ocurrido en el proyecto… lo cual tampoco me tiene muy complacida, así que creo que estar aquí en verdad es una pérdida de tiempo, porque no pienso venir a hablar de Anthony, y justamente cuando acaba de portarse tan grosero conmigo… pero que conste ¿el lo ha pedido? Así que ni espere que yo le vuelva a hablar…

[_Lily se levanta y sale de allí, se apaga la imagen y vuelve a prenderse y se ve a Anthony muy enojado_]

**Anthony**: Creo que todos están haciendo lo posible para que ahora si termine en un hospital psiquiátrico, las chicas y en especial Lily… ¿a quien le importa con quien salga? ¿Por qué Kate piensa que estoy celoso? ¡¡¡Oíste Kate!!! (_grita_) ¡¡¡¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!!! pero supongo que mi voz no vale nada, ya que todos me ignoran cuando hablo… y luego ese Diego y ese Mathew… ¿creen que no los he visto regodeándose cada vez que comienza una pelea? Si, si los veo, si no estoy ciego, aunque a veces hablen como si creyeran que yo estoy ciego o sordo… en fin… me costó mucho trabajo convencer a Kate de que no siento celos por Lily… ¿Por qué habría de sentirlos? Ella es mi amiga, o al menos lo era hasta hace unos días… y luego esos tipos… ¿a que viene a pedir un autógrafo si solo piensan en insultarme? Eso sin contar a Stear, que también piensa no se que porque él quiere ser novio de Lily… ¿y eso que? Yo ya sabía que Lily tenía mucho pegue… vuelvo a repetir ¿acaso piensan que estoy ciego?... y pues para información de todos ustedes pseudo fans, si no ando con ninguna de las chicas no es porque no me gusten… todas son muy lindas, y no tengo gustos pésimos… Kate es una chica muy linda… si no lo quieren ver ese es su problema…y pues…. creo que eso es todo.

[_Se apaga la imagen y se vuelve a encender y están Anthony, Kate, Archie, Luis y Perla cenando en el depa de Perla_]

**Perla**: ¿Pero no lo ves muy difícil?

**Luis**: No para nada, va a estar súper fácil, como quitarle un dulce a un niño…

**Archie**: ¡Vaya! Nunca creí vivir lo suficiente para ver este día…

**Luis**: No es gracioso… yo siempre creí en la auto-superación…

**Anthony**: Yo siempre pensé que tu meta en la vida era comerte todo lo que te encontrarás a tu paso…

**Luis**: (_muy serio_) Eso es tiempo pasado

**Perla**: Bueno yo solo espero que mañana te vaya muy bien…

**Luis**: Y hablando de eso, mejor me voy ya, tengo que dormir bien…

**Perla**: ¡Claro! Eso es esencial…

**Luis**: Y ya saben, espero verlos allí mañana…

**Archie**: Ya sabes que si….

**Anthony**: Sí allí estaré… nos vemos.

[_Perla y Luis se levantan de la mesa y se dirigen a la puerta_]

**Kate**: Anthony, estoy cansada, ya me quiero ir a dormir.

**Anthony**. Si, ya vámonos…

**Archie**: ¡Man! Pero si aún es temprano…

**Anthony**: Lo siento Archie, la verdad es que yo también estoy cansado…

**Archie**: Pero es sábado…

**Anthony**: ¿y eso que?

**Archie**: Pues que es para reventarse, no para estar dormidos…

**Anthony**: Mira, pues si tú quieres ve, nadie te esta deteniendo….

**Archie**: ¡Que aguafiestas!

**Anthony**. Pues di lo que quieras pero no me vas a convencer… yo ya me voy

**Kate**: (_mira con desprecio a Archie_) ¡Adiós!

[_Archie le mira feo, y después apura el vaso que tiene sostenido en la mano, Anthony y Kate van hacía la puerta y allí todavía esta Luis despidiéndose de Perla_]

**Perla**: (_sorprendida_) ¿Ya se van?

**Anthony**: Si, estamos cansados y pues hay que reponer energías…

**Perla**: Bueno, pues ya que… que descansen

**Anthony**: Muchas gracias por todo.

**Perla**: No hay de que… nos vemos mañana ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: Claro.

**Luis**: ¿Vas para el campus?

**Anthony**: Si…

**Luis**: Me das un aventón.

[_Kate pone cara de pocos amigos_]

**Anthony**: Si man, vámonos.

**Kate**: Pero Anthony…

[_Anthony mira a Kate_]

**Anthony**: No tiene nada de malo, vamos para allá…

**Kate**: (_mira para el otro lado_) Pues si tú lo dices…

[_Luis, se despide de Perla y se sube al carro de Anthony, y se van hasta que se pierden de vista, se apaga la imagen y se vuelve a prender, y se ve la habitación de Anthony y él esta sentado en la cama vistiendo su pijama_]

**Anthony**: Otro día más… y pues ya estoy de regreso en mi cuarto, y pues me siento muy cansado, creo que tiene algo que ver el que no haya dormido nada de ayer para hoy… por eso mismo hoy pretendo dormir mis ocho horas para ver si así descanso algo…. Buenas noches.

**FIN episodio 7**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Lucha de Gigantes de Nacha Pop _


	8. Chapter 8

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Episodio 8**

**Domingo de triatlón**

[_Se ve la luz que entra en la habitación y que el despertador comienza a sonar. Anthony se levanta asustado, lleva la misma ropa que el día anterior_]

**Anthony**: (_medio despierto_) ¡Rayos! Se me olvidó apagar el despertador.

[_Apaga el despertador y corre las cortinas y se vuelve a dormir. Pasan unos minutos y alguien toca a la puerta insistentemente_]

**Anthony**: (_masculla sin abrir los ojos_) Abre la puerta Patrick.

[_Los toquidos no dejan de sonar y Anthony se incorpora y mira alrededor y se da cuenta de que no hay nadie en el cuarto, se levanta de mala gana y se acerca a la puerta_]

**Perla**: (_entra a la habitación_) ¡Hola Lindo! ¿cómo estas?

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) Con un gran dolor de cabeza.

**Perla**: Uyy pues si parece que apenas y dormiste.

**Anthony**: (_Enojado_) Si, en este lugar se empeñan en mantenerme despierto.

[_Perla busca algo en su bolso y luego saca un sobrecito y se lo pasa a Anthony_]

**Perla**: Es sal de uvas, tómatelo te hará bien.

[_Anthony toma el sobre y mira un poco desconcertado a Perla_]

**Anthony**: ¡Gracias!

**Perla**: Bueno, creo que lo necesitarás… para que veas que soy buena gente te dejaré dormir media hora.

**Anthony**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Media hora?

**Perla**: (_extrañada_) ¿No te agrada el plan?

**Anthony**: Realmente mi plan era dormirme hasta la hora de la comida.

**Perla**: ¿pensabas dejar plantado a Luis?

**Anthony**: (_con sarcasmo_) No recuerdo haber sacado una cita con él…

**Perla**: Pero Anthony… ¿en que mundo vives?

[_Anthony niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros_]

**Perla**: (_exclama_) ¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo olvidaste! ¿no?

**Anthony**. No se de que hablas.

**Perla**: Hoy compite Luis en el triatlón.

[_Anthony se lleva las manos a la cabeza_]

**Anthony**: ¡¡¡El Triatlón!!! ¿cómo se pudo olvidar?

**Perla**: Si vas a ir ¿no?

**Anthony**: Si, yo no tengo intención de faltar ¿a que hora es?

**Perla**: Va a iniciar a las 10 y como son 15 a las 8 creo que media hora es factible para que duermas… yo regreso al rato.

[_Anthony sonríe y Perla sale de la habitación. Anthony acomoda el despertador y se vuelve a dormir. Media hora después se despierta y se mete a bañar, sale y se comienza a arreglar y después se sienta enfrente de la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Hoy es domingo, mis planes de dormir y recuperar el sueño pues han quedado cancelado, ha habido tantas discusiones últimamente que se me olvidó por completo el evento de Luis. Tiene meses preparándose para ello, me mataría si no voy, así que espero que tome en cuenta el sacrificio que estoy haciendo, voy a hablarle a Kate, ella ha estado algo enojada por toda esta situación… y pues creo que tengo que resarcirla de alguna manera.

[_Anthony se levanta y toma su celular y marca un número_]

**Anthony**: Hola… si soy yo… ¿cómo que para que te hablo?.... No, preciosa, es que quiero que me acompañes…. ¿para que te invitaría si no quisiera ir contigo?... ok, entonces si quieres ir… si pero te prometo que será diferente. Vale. Entonces voy en un rato por ti.

[_Anthony toma una chamarra de mezclilla y se la lleva en la mano, y sale de allí, entra Patrick y hace cara de susto, se asoma al baño y levanta las sabanas, entra Diego a la habitación_]

**Diego**: (_extrañado_) ¿Se puede saber que haces?

**Patrick**: (_da un respingo_) Yo, na… nada.

**Diego**: ¿dónde esta Anthony?

**Patrick**: Pues él debería estar aquí…

**Diego**: ¿Y lo estás buscando bajo las sábanas?

**Patrick**: Bu, bueno es que yo pensé….

**Diego**: ¡Vaya! eso si es una noticia…

**Patrick**: Pues no se donde esta…

**Diego**: Eso, Pat, es más que obvio…

**Patrick**: Pero aquí estaba….

**Diego**. (_haciendo cara de incredulidad_) Si, me lo imagino…

[_Llega Perla y los mira_]

**Perla**: ¿Qué ocurre?

**Diego**: Patrick perdió a Anthony.

**Patrick**. Yo no lo perdí.

**Diego**: ¿Entonces donde esta?

**Perla**: El esta afuera

**Patrick**: (_sonríe_) ¿En serio?

**Diego**: (_lo mira enojado_) ¿no que si sabías donde estaba?

[_Patrick baja la mirada y todos salen se ve a Anthony que esta platicando con Kate_]

**Patrick**: Cierto si esta aquí…

**Diego**: (_se_ _lleva las manos a la cabeza_) ¡¡¡Estoy rodeado de aficionados!!!

**Patrick**: ¿Lo dices por mí?

**Diego**: (_con sarcasmo_) No, si lo digo por el chico que duerme en la habitación contigua.

[_Patrick hace cara de pocos amigos_]

**Perla**: Creo que ya están listos ¡ya podemos irnos!

[_Comienzan a caminar por los pasillos y se dirigen a la camioneta de Anthony, la enciende y toma la carretera, todo pasa rápido hasta que toman el camino hacía el lago_]

**Anthony**: (_Mirando hacía todos lados_) ¿Y dónde esta Luis?

**Perla**: Pues él debe de estar del otro lado del lago.

**Anthony**: Y ¿porqué no estamos allá entonces?

**Perla**: Es que se supone que de este lado van a salir del agua.

[_Se ve que Archie esta allí y se va a acercando a ellos_]

**Archie**: ¡Hola gente! Pensé que no iban a venir.

**Perla**: Pues aquí estamos.

**Archie**: Al que no veo es a Luis, tengo un buen rato buscando… ¿no se supone que iba a competir?

**Anthony**: Pues según Perla va a atravesar el lago nadando.

[_Archie comienza a reír_]

**Archie**: (_aún riendo_) ¿Estás bromeando?

**Perla**: (_muy seria_) No, no bromeo, él debe de estar del otro lado.

[_Kate señala una enorme pantalla que esta colocada a unos metros de donde están ellos_]

**Kate**: ¿Qué no es ese?

[_Todos voltean a ver y ven la imagen de Luis que lleva el número 1357 sobre su pecho_]

**Archie**: ¡Vaya! Pues si, es él.

[_La imagen se mueve y a su lado están Ale y_ _Lily_]

**Anthony**: (_frunciendo el entrecejo_) Así que también ellas van a competir.

**Perla**: ¿Lily y Ale? ¡¡¡Claro que no!!! Ellas están allí para darle apoyo en el momento de salida.

[_Anthony hace cara de hastío_]

**Anthony**: ¿Y van a venir para acá?

**Kate**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿realmente te interesa?

**Anthony**: No linda, solo es una pregunta.

**Perla**: (_se encoge de hombros_) No estoy segura.

[_Se ve que Geor llega corriendo_]

**Geor**: ¡Hola chicos!

**Perla**: ¡Hola Geor!

**Geor**: Ese Luis esta súper nervioso, nunca lo había visto así.

**Anthony**: ¿Estabas con él?

**Geor**: Si, pero como no sabíamos si iban a estar aquí me ofrecí para venir a este lado para recibirlo…

**Archie**: (_Enojado_) ¿Quién esta con ellas?

**Geor**: Darren y Stear.

**Archie**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿Stear esta con Lily?

**Geor**: A mi ni me mires así, yo solo te estoy diciendo con quien están.

**Perla**: ¡Shshsh! Ya va a empezar.

[_Archie mira de reojo a Geor, y los demás miran hacía la pantalla, se escucha una chicharra y todos los concursantes se arrojan al lago, y a continuación se escuchan silbidos, gritos y porras_.]

**Narrador**: Y así señoras y señores da inicio esta competencia.

[_Anthony mira hacía donde sale la voz y ve entre la gente un narrador deportivo que esta transmitiendo en vivo la reseña del evento_]

**Narrador**: Los competidores están todos dentro del lago, el clima no podía ser más favorable, aunque a estas horas las aguas deben de esta a temperatura muy baja.

**Perla**: (_asustada_) Espero que no le de hipotermia…

**Archie**: No, al menos no le va a dar mientras se mantenga nadando. El cuerpo mantendrá la temperatura con el ejercicio.

**Narrador**: Han pasado los primeros minutos y los primeros nadadores ya comienzan a divisarse desde esta parte del lago.

[_Se ve que llegan corriendo Ale y Darren_]

**Ale**: (_con la respiración muy agitada_) Hola. ¿Nos hemos perdido de algo?

**Geor**: No, todavía no se ven cerca… (_los mira extrañada_) ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?

**Ale**: Es que me vine manejando.

**Geor**: (_exclama_) ¡Oh Dios!

**Darren**: Es lo mismo que yo vengo diciendo.

**Ale**: Ay, hablan como si condujera horrible.

**Darren**: ¿Cómo le puedes llamar a l hecho de manejar un trecho que normalmente se maneja en 30 minutos en menos de 10?

**Ale**: ¿30 minutos? Ni un abuelo haría ese tiempo aún viniendo a pie.

**Geor**: (_riendo_) ¿Al menos ya están aquí?

**Darren**: Si, Gracias a Dios que no nos estrellamos por allí.

**Geor**: ¿Y Lily? ¿No se vino con ustedes?

**Ale**: (_Comienza a reír_) Se vino con Stear.

**Geor**: ¿Y porque la risa?

**Ale**: Pues es que quiso probar su nuevo intento… digo invento…

**Perla**: ¿invento?

**Ale**: Si, disque un carro-jet, creó que no funcionó.

**Geor**: ¡¡¡Que mal!!!

**Ale**: No se sorprendan si acaban en el fondo del lago…

**Archie**: Pues sería lo menos que se merecen.

**Perla**: ¡Saquen las almendras!

**Ale**: (_alza una ceja_) ¡Vaya! pero si es Archie "la ardilla" Cornwell, en persona.

**Archie**: Ja, ja ¡Que graciosa!

**Ale**: Y tú que ardido.

**Darren**: (_regañándola_) Amor, ya basta.

**Ale**: ¿Qué? Si él empezó.

**Perla**: ¡¡SHSHSH!! No dejan escuchar.

[_todos miran hacía donde esta el narrador_]

**Narrador**. La primera persona ha salido del agua.

[_Se escucha mucho alboroto y muchos_ _aplausos_]

**Narrador**: Y los participantes siguen saliendo, y se preparan para tomar la ruta ciclista, toman sus bicicletas… y para ellos los dejo con mi compañero que está en posición de la ruta.

**Ale**: ¿Ya salió Luis?

**Anthony**: ¡Vamos! Si estamos hablando de Luis.

**Perla**: (_indignada_) ¡Oye!

**Ale**: ¡¡Ah!! Aquí estas, no te había visto…. Pensé que…

[_Se calla al ver a Kate_]

**Ale**: Olvídalo…

**Geor**: Mira, ¡allí viene Lily!

**Ale**: ¡Vamos para allá!

[_Se ve que Anthony va a ir, pero Kate lo detiene del brazo y se da la media vuelta_]

**Archie**: (_Con burla_) ¿Y que funcionó tu invento?

**Stear**: No, y no me importa si te burlas…

**Lily**: (_le quita el cabello de la cara a Stear_) Pero no te preocupes estuvo muy divertido…

**Stear**: ¿En serio piensas eso?

**Lily**: (_riendo_) Claro… nunca había volado con un carro antes….

**Ale**: (_Sorprendida_) entonces ¿si voló?

**Lily**: Si aunque solo duro como cinco minutos…

**Stear**: (_decepcionado_) Si, y en la dirección equivocada…

**Darren**: ¿Y no les pasó nada?

**Stear**: Unos arbustos nos impidieron seguir…

**Lily**: ¡Fue una suerte! De no haber estado allí habríamos terminado en el fondo del lago…

**Ale**: (_Riendo_) Ya ven…es lo que les decía…

**Stear**: (_haciendo un puchero_) ¿Les dijiste que íbamos a terminar en el lago?

**Ale**: Si Stear, pero tú sabes que no fue con mala intención… es mera preocupación.

**Stear**: Mmmm ¿Desde cuando se le llama así?

**Lily**: ¿Y bueno donde esta Luis? ¿Nos tenemos que ir ya a la posición de la ruta?

**Geor**: ¡¡Hasta crees!! De Luis ni sus luces…

**Darren**: Oigan no es mucho tiempo ya.

**Archie**: Si Man, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que ya salieron casi todos los participantes.

**Perla**: Voy a ver con el señor que esta transmitiendo los deportes

[_Perla se acerca con el narrador y le muestra una lista_]

**Lily**: Esa Perla tiene mucha fe en Luis…

**Darren**. Lo que hace el amor…

[_Todos ríen y Perla regresa y se ve asustada_]

**Perla**: Me esta diciendo que todavía no sale…

**Archie**: No te preocupes Perla, es Luis…

**Perla**: ¿y eso que quiere decir?

**Archie**: (_con seriedad_) Que la mayoría de los que están participando son atletas completísimos y que Luis apenas tiene unos meses preparándose…

**Lily**: Si, Perlita, ese Luis era un barril sin fondo no hace mucho tiempo…

**Ale**: Si, por más buena condición física que diga que tiene no puede ser tan buena…

**Perla**: Pero es que él estaba muy seguro de esto.

**Ale**: (_riendo_) Si te contara lo que ha estado seguro de hacer…

[_Todos ríen menos Perla_]

**Perla**: No es gracioso…

**Geor**: Vamos Perla, relájate… no debe tardar en salir

[_Pasan diez minutos más y la mayoría de la gente ya se ha alejado del lago para seguir la ruta_]

**Narrador**: Y parece que ya sale el último participante… pero no disculpen… todavía me informan que hay una persona más… Luis Burgos... que no se ha visto que haya salido.

[_Todos se ven algo asustados_]

**Stear**: No quiero parecer pesimista pero la verdad es que yo creo que ya debió haber salido…

**Perla**: ¿Y si se ahogo?

**Ale**: No, vamos… hay que ver que sucede…

[_Todos se acercan a donde están los jueces, Anthony ya esta_ allí]

**Anthony**. Si, claro que se lanzó al agua… si no fuera así no estaría aquí…

**Juez**. Pues no han visto a nadie…

**Anthony**. (_enojado_) Y simplemente van a dejar que se ahogue.

**Juez**. No se ha visto nada… no hay nada que podamos hacer… los salvavidas ya están recorriendo el lago…

**Lily**: ¡Oh Dios! Eso es horrible

**Archie**. ¿En serio se ahogo?

**Geor**: (_muy preocupada_) ¿Qué podemos hacer?

**Ale**: Nada, a menos que te quieras echar a nadar al lago…

**Stear**: Para eso necesitaríamos equipo para bucear…

**Darren**: ¿Crees que se haya ahogado?

**Kate**: Pues sería una bonita forma de morir ¿no?

**Perla**: (_la mira enojada_) ¡¡¿Qué?!!

**Kate**: Creo que no debe de haber una mejor forma de morir que haciendo lo que más le gusta a uno…

[_Perla se va a ir sobre ella pero Geor y Stear la detienen_]

**Geor**: No Perla, déjala…

**Perla**. Pues ya la escuchaste…

**Ale**: (_susurrando_) Pues que clase comentarios esperabas de alguien que adora a "la santa muerte"…

**Perla**: Pues si lo que quiere es que alguien la mate, ya tiene a una voluntaria….

**Ale**: (_riendo_) no serías la única…

**Lily**: miren allí viene el salvavidas.

[_Se ve una lancha de donde baja un hombre alto y comienza a llamar a los paramédicos, todos se voltean a ver_]

**Narrador**: Noticias de último momento, me están informando que el competidor que no había llegado Luis Burgos acaba de ser rescatado por los miembros del comité del Triatlón y será trasladado al hospital más cercano.

[_Todos se miran un poco desconcertados_]

**Archie**: Ya decía yo que no estaba preparado bien.

**Perla**: Cállate y mejor ve a averiguar a que hospital lo van a llevar.

**Lily**: ¡Pobre Luis!

**Ale**: Será mejor que yo maneje hasta allá…

**Darren**: Amor, en verdad es que no queremos todos llegar allí en camillas.

**Ale**: (_hace un mohín de disgusto_) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Darren**: (_le da un fugaz beso_) Nada cariño, simplemente que en estos casos vale más ir despacio… nunca has escuchado lo de "mas vale tarde que nunca"

[_Ale frunce la boca y Darren le quita las llaves, Archie llega con ellos_]

**Archie**: Lo van a trasladas al hospital que esta al lado de la U

**Lily**: ¿Y que estamos esperando? Vamos…

**Stear**: ¿Quién se va conmigo?

**Geor**: ¿Bromeas? Prefiero irme caminando.

**Stear**: ¡Oye! Si no voy a chocar…

**Lily**: Ya le quitó la parte de Jet… ahora es solo un carro normal.

**Geor**: Esta bien, yo me voy contigo.

[_Todos se suben a los diferentes carros y se ve a Anthony que se sube a su camioneta y solo Archie se sube con él y Kate_]

**Archie**: ¡Cielos! Esta no era la forma en que yo esperaba pasar el domingo.

**Anthony**: ¿Y me lo dices a mi? Si por mi fuera yo estaría dormido…

**Kate**: De que tanto se preocupan…

**Anthony**: Pues porque Luis es nuestro amigo…

**Kate**: ¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a ir al Hospital?

**Archie**: ¿A dónde crees que íbamos: A un picnic?

**Kate**: Pero si nada le pasó.

**Anthony**: Eso no lo sabemos…

**Kate**: Si hubiera muerto nos lo habrían dicho ¿no?

**Anthony**: Vamos linda, solo serán unos minutos…

[_Archie solo voltea a ver a Kate, y ella hace una cara de incredulidad, pronto llegan al Hospital y allí ya están los demás preguntando por Luis_]

**Anthony**: ¿En que habitación esta?

**Ale**: En la habitación 203…

[_Se ve que todos caminan por los pasillos y pronto llegan a la habitación 203, pero no los dejan pasar los médicos_]

**Ale**: ¡Oye! ¿No te dijeron nada por las cámaras?

**Diego**: ¿Con quien crees que hablas? Si yo tengo conexiones…

**Ale**: Me alegro…

[_Esperan como 20 minutos y después sale una doctora_]

**Doctora**: Su amigo va a estar bien, parece ser que solo tomó mucha agua, le estamos haciendo unos estudios para ver si no le entró agua a los pulmones… pero ya recobró la conciencia… pueden pasar a verlo, pero solo de dos en dos…

**Perla**: Si claro, eso haremos….

**Diego**: Patrick, ¿dónde están los micrófonos?

**Mathew**: Están en la maleta…

**Diego**: Colócales unos a Perla y a quien sea que también vaya a entrar…

**Perla**: ¿Para que?

**Diego**: Es que si solo dejan entrar de dos en dos no podemos meter la cámara allí dentro, sí que grabaran todo desde fuera, pero las voces no se alcanzaran a escuchar…

**Mathew**: Toma Perla, ponle este inalámbrico a Luis…

**Anthony**: Oigan eso no me parece correcto. Casi se ahoga, no podemos simplemente ponerle el micrófono.

**Diego**: ¿Firmó o no el contrato?

**Anthony**: Esto es más…

**Diego**: (_interrumpe_) Vuelvo a repetir ¿Firmó o no?

**Anthony**: Si, si firmó, pero…

**Diego**: Entonces, no se hable más… anda Perla. Toma el micrófono.

**Perla**: ¿Y esto como se prende?

**Lily**: Yo se hacerlo… la temporada pasada me enseñó Bob.

**Diego**: Entonces entra con ella.

[_Mathew se acerca a Lily y le coloca el micrófono y después Perla y ella entran a la habitación, Lily corre la cortina y se ve a Luis con muy mal aspecto sobre la cama_]

**Perla**: Ayy Luis te ves terrible…

**Luis**: (_voltea a ver a la ventana y todos saludan con las manos_) Vaya, ¿están todos?

**Lily**: ¿Pues que esperabas que te dejáramos solo como si fueras un perro?

**Luis**: No, pero gracias. (_mira el micrófono_) ¿Qué es eso?

**Lily**: No te muevas, te lo tengo que colocar….

**Luis**: ¿Van a grabar todo esto?

**Lily**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿Realmente tengo que responderte?

**Luis**: (_haciendo cara de angustia_) ¡Que horror! Toda la nación me verá humillado… seré la burla nacional…

**Lily**: No se si te sirva de consuelo, pero creo que ya lo eres…

**Luis**: (_indignado_) ¡Oye!

**Lily**: En serio Luis… ¿acaso esperas que con todo lo que ocurrió en la temporada pasada la gente te idolatre?

**Perla**: Ya Lily déjalo descansar…

**Luis**: (_muy sonrojado_) ¡Que pena contigo Perlita!

**Perla**: No tienes porque… estaba muy preocupada, estoy feliz de que no te haya pasado nada.

**Luis**: (_hace cara de decepción_) Ni siquiera pude terminar la primera prueba….

**Perla**: Eso no importa…

**Lily**: (_con sarcasmo_) Si Luis, si lo importante no es ganar…. Sino competir…

[_Perla mira feo a Lily_]

**Lily**: Bueno yo te dejo, porque todos allá afuera están desesperados por verte…

**Perla**: Si yo también…

**Luis**: (_rogando_) No, no te vayas…

**Perla**: No te preocupes aquí estaré, solo me voy porque no dejan meter más que de dos en dos…

**Luis**: ¿Y porque no se meten todos como siempre?

**Perla**: Pues Diego como que no nos va a dejar.

**Lily**: Me da la impresión de que con trabajos le dejaron estar filmando aquí dentro, supongo que no quiere meterse en líos para que lo dejen seguir grabando.

**Luis**: ¡Rayos!, Esta bien… yo aquí espero.

[_Salen de la habitación Lily y Perla, y entran Anthony y Archie_]

**Anthony**: ¿Cómo estas man?

**Luis**: ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Pues humillado y avergonzado.

**Archie**: ¡Vamos! Si no pasó nada…

**Anthony**: No, fue una suerte que el salvavidas estuviera cerca de ti cuando te dio ese calambre…

**Luis**: ¿Cómo supieron eso?

**Anthony**: Nos lo dijo hace un momento el salvavidas, esta allá afuera…

**Luis**: (_con ironía_) ¡Genial!

**Archie**: Lo importante es que no encontraron nada en tus pulmones…

**Anthony**: Si, la doctora nos dijo que en unas horas te dejaran ir…

**Luis**: ¡¡¿¿Unas horas??!!

**Anthony**: (_asiente con la cabeza_) Si, al parecer te quieren tener en observación por si algo sucede…

**Luis**: Pues que más da…

**Archie**: Bueno nos vamos saliendo porque los demás quieren pasar a verte…

**Luis**: Gracias…

[_Archie se da la media vuelta_]

**Archie**: Te dije que esto no iba a terminar bien…

**Anthony**: Por lo menos no se ahogó.

**Luis**: (_hace un mohín de disgusto_) ¡Hey! Si estoy medio ahogado, no sordo…

**Archie**: Uyy, nos escuchó…

**Luis**: Al menos podrían esperar a salir de la habitación ¿no?

**Archie**: ¡Que genio que se carga! ¡¡¡Ya se parece a ti man!!!

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) ¡Que gracioso!

[_salen de la habitación y entran Ale y Darren_]

**Ale**: ¡Cielos Luis, vaya susto que nos diste!

**Darren**: Si, todos estaban muy preocupados por ti.

**Luis**: (_muy serio_) Ya estoy bien.

**Ale**: (_sonríe_) Me alegra…

**Luis**: Gracias.

**Ale**: Te imaginas ¿de quien nos íbamos a burlar si te ahogabas?

**Luis**: Uyyy lo bueno es que todos son mis amigos…

**Darren**: Ay Luis, la verdad es que toman todo a broma en este momento, porque ya saben que estás bien, pero en verdad estaban muy asustados, creían que te ibas a morir.

**Luis**: Si, yo también pensé eso por un momento.

**Ale**: ¿Y viste esa luz blanca?

**Luis**: (_hace cara de hastío_) No… ¿Por qué habría de haberla visto?

**Ale**: No se, eso dicen todos los que han tenido experiencias cercanas a la muerte…

[_Alguien toca a la ventana_]

**Ale**: Ayy esa Geor… quería entrar antes que nosotros…

**Darren**. Y lo habría hecho si no le hubieras arrebatado el micrófono a Anthony…

**Ale**: Yo que culpa tengo de que no trajeran más micrófonos.

**Darren**. Salimos pero por aquí vamos a estar…

**Ale**: Si… aquí estamos ¿eh?

[_Salen de la habitación_]

**Geor**: ¿Ya?

**Ale**: Uyy que tanta prisa por verlo… Perla yo que tú la mantendría vigilada.

**Geor**: Ayyy de que traes el simple ni quien te lo quite.

[_toma el micrófono y entra a la habitación junto con Stear_]

**Stear**: Amigo, te ves mal… ¿quieres algo?

**Luis**: Pues ahora que lo mencionas, en verdad se me antoja comer algo…

**Geor**: Pues habrá que preguntarle a la doctora…

**Luis**: No me digas que no me van a permitir comer.

**Stear**: Luis tomaste demasiada agua… podría hacerte daño…

**Luis**: Pues si, agua pero nada sólido… no solo de agua vive el hombre

[_Geor y Stear ríen_]

**Stear**: Creo que dentro de ti siempre habitará el comelón Luis…

**Geor**: No te preocupes Luis, vamos a ver si te van a traer algo…

[_Salen de la habitación_]

**Diego**: Voy a entrar para darle unas instrucciones a Luis… así que no grabes esto…

[_Diego entra y la cámara se enfoca en todos los que están fuera de la habitación_]

**Perla**: Ayyy pobrecito de Luis… estar aquí varias horas.

**Lily**: Por lo menos no le pasó nada grave.

**Kate**: Si, que lástima…

**Lily**: (_hace cara de disgusto_) Oye…porque mejor no te callas.

**Perla**: Si, cómprate una alcancía y ahórrate tus comentarios…

**Anthony**: ¡Vamos chicas! No lo dijo en serio…

**Ale**: Pues aunque no sea en serio, porque no aprende a mantener su boca cerrada.

**Kate**: ¿Y quien eres tú para darme ordenes?

**Ale**: ¿Y quién eres tú para estar aquí? Es evidente que Luis no te importa…

**Anthony**: A ella si le importa…

**Lily**: (_con sarcasmo_) Uyyy pero si se nota a leguas…

**Ale**: (_despectivamente_) Mejor que cerrar tu bocota, sería mejor que te fueras de aquí…

**Anthony**: (_Grita_) Solo esto faltaba… no la pueden correr de aquí.

**Kate**: (_alza la cara enojada_) Si Anthony, vámonos, pero no porque me corran sino porque ya no quiero estar aquí.

**Ale**: ¡Ves! Ella ni siquiera quiere estar aquí…

**Lily**: El día que realmente le importe alguien me sorprenderé de verdad.

**Kate**: ¿y el día que tú le importes a alguien morirás del gusto?

**Ale**: ¿y quieres saber de que vas a morir? Porque si no lo sabes yo puedo darte una pista…

**Anthony**. (_mira furioso a Lily y a Ale_) ¡Vámonos!

[_Anthony se da la media vuelta y Diego va saliendo de la habitación de Luis_]

**Diego**: ¿A dónde va Anthony?

**Lily**: (_enojada_) ¡¡Por mi que se vaya al infierno…!!

**Diego**: Patrick síguelo… déjame la de mano y tu Mathew toma la cámara de mano mientras que yo busco a Mike…

[_Se ve a Anthony que va caminando muy enojado, se suben a la camioneta_]

**Kate**: ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ponerme en esta situación?

**Anthony**: Discúlpame por no poder ponerles un espadrapo en la boca a todos mis amigos…

**Kate**: No te culpo por eso, sino porque me obligas una y otra vez a estar con ellos.

**Anthony**: Lo siento, no volverá a pasar…

**Kate**: Siempre dices lo mismo…y siempre vuelves a obligarme a estar con ellas…

**Anthony**: Eso no es cierto.

**Kate**: Si, siempre son ELLAS, ya me tienen harta… ¿sabes?

**Anthony**: Es que…

**Kate**: Si, Anthony… siempre me atacan… tengo que cuidar cada palabra que digo porque todo lo toman a mal…

**Anthony**: Así son ellas.

**Kate**. (_enojada_) ¿Y todavía las defiendes?

**Anthony**: No las defiendo… solo te estoy diciendo…

**Kate**: Para mi parece que las defiendes…

**Anthony**: Por favor Kate no me pongas entre la espada y la pared… ellas son mis amigas…

**Kate**: Pues por lo visto te importan más que yo…

**Anthony**: No digas eso… tú sabes que no es así…

**Kate**: (_sarcástica_) ¡¡¿Lo se?!! ¿Acaso lo se?

**Anthony**: Pues deberías.

**Kate**: No soy psíquica ¿sabes?

[_Anthony suspira, llegan a la U y se baja de la camioneta igual Kate_]

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar todo el tiempo peleando?

**Kate**: Pregúntale a tus amigas….

**Anthony**: Ya Kate… en serio… no quiero pasar todo el tiempo discutiendo lo mismo… ellas son mis amigas, pero tú eres mi novia… y pues quisiera que se llevaran bien…

**Kate**: No pidas imposibles…

**Anthony**: Y pues creo que dejare de tratar… lamentablemente no puedo tener lo mejor de ambos mundos…

**Kate**: ¿A dónde vamos?

**Anthony**: A un lugar tranquilo… me siento muy cansado…

**Kate**: Te ves muy cansado…

[_Anthony la besa y le pasa su brazo por la cintura y se van caminando se apaga la imagen y se vuelve a prender, se ven a las chicas sentadas en la cafetería del hospital_]

**Geor**: Deberían de calmarse…

**Ale**: ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar ella en todos lados?

**Geor**: Es la novia de Anthony…

**Lily**: Si, pero más que la novia de Anthony parece una mancha de tinta que no se va ni con las lavadas.

**Geor**: Les va a hacer daño… se van a enfermar de un coraje…

**Ale**: Me tiene sin cuidado…

**Geor**: No deberías decir eso…

**Ale**: Ni ella estarse metiendo donde no la llaman….

**Geor**: Me rindo, si ustedes quieren hablar mal de ella, háganlo.

**Lily**: Pues más te vale que definas de que lado estas…

**Geor**: (_hace cara de incredulidad_) ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Jamás voy a estar de su lado… ustedes son mis amigas no ella.

**Ale**: Pues por la forma como la defiendes no lo parece.

**Geor**: Yo lo que les digo es por su propio bien.

**Lily**: Más daño me va a hacer si me guardo el enojo…

**Ale**: Esa tipa tiene la cualidad de hacerme salirme de mis casillas…

**Geor**: Pues yo no se…

**Ale**: La verdad es que es una metiche…

**Lily**: Si, y todavía con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

**Geor**: Un mal comentario lo puede hacer cualquiera…

**Ale**: Disculpa pero Darren jamás hace comentarios de ese tipo…

**Geor**: Pero bueno es que Darren como que es parte de nuestro grupo…

**Lily**: ¿Y que me dices de Howl? El no pertenece a nuestro grupo, pero cuando anda contigo no hace comentarios tontos…

**Geor**: Pero es que…

**Lily**: ¡¡Es que nada!!… esa tipa disfruta provocándonos

**Ale**: y lo que más molesta es que Anthony se pone de su parte…

**Geor**: ¿Qué quieres que haga es su novia?

**Lily**: Si, y por ser su novia se olvidó de que somos sus amigos…

[_Darren se acerca a ellas_]

**Darren**: Ale, tu celular estaba suene y suene, así que contesté… era Ema… dice que te habla al rato.

**Ale**: ¡Ema!

**Lily**: (_Abre la boca un poco espantada_) ¡Cielos! Con tantas cosas se me había olvidado que llega mañana…

**Ale**: Gracias lindo…

**Darren**: Voy a ir a comprar algo más decente para comer que comida de hospital. ¿vienes?

**Ale**: No quiero irme todavía. Ya nos comimos un sándwich

**Darren**: Esta bien, yo voy con Archie… creo que él no tiene muchas ganas de estar aquí…

**Lily**: (_Sarcástica_) No me puedo imaginar porque…

**Geor**: Ay Lily, ni la burla perdonas…

[_Darren le da un beso a Ale_]

**Darren**: Ya regreso en un rato.

**Ale**: Esta bien.

[_Darren se da la media vuelta y se va_]

**Lily**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿Esta bien?... ¿no vas a seguirlo?

**Ale**: ¡Basta Lily! Si quiere irse a comer con Archie, pues que lo haga…

**Geor**: Pobre Archie, creo que jamás va a perdonar a su hermano…

**Lily**: Pues tiene dos trabajos… porque yo no voy a ir a rogarle…

**Geor**: ¿Acaso no sientes nada por él?

**Lily**: Archie anda con Lauris… no entiendo porque tanto alboroto…

**Geor**: Es que él siempre ha estado interesado en ti…

**Lily**. Si, pero no porque yo le haya dado alas… de hecho creo que siempre me he portado muy sangrona con él.

**Ale**: (_asiente con la cabeza_) Si, la verdad que si…

**Lily**: Supongo que le gusta la mala vida. Además es un comodino, mira que querer andar conmigo antes de que Lauris se vaya a España… es demasiado… es muy coqueto y siempre anda con mil chicas a su alrededor…

**Ale**: Creo que tendrá que resignarse… no le queda de otra

**Lily**: Además esto es solo un berrinche… no puede pasarse tanto tiempo sin hablarle a Stear.

**Ale**: Depende mucho de él… todos lo sabemos… y si Anthony estuviera actuando…

**Geor**: ¿Normal?

**Ale**: Así es… pues otra sería la historia, pero mientras Anthony se empeñe en seguir con sus malas actitudes Archie no tendrá más que madurar y ver que Lily puede andar con quien ella quiera…

**Lily**: Además no es que me este casando… simplemente nos estamos dando una oportunidad… ¿porque siempre tienen que cuestionar todo lo que hago?

**Ale**: (_Indignada_) ¿Solo a ti?

**Lily**: Si Ale, porque no recuerdo que alguien hubiera dicho algo cuando empezaste a andar con Darren.

**Ale**. Es que es diferente….

**Lily**: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Archie no te atosiga?

**Ale**: Creo que es porque Stear es del grupo… y pues les preocupa…

**Lily**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿Qué? ¿Qué se deshaga?

[_Ale se encoge de hombros_]

**Lily**: Para tu información de eso ya se encargó Anthony…

**Geor**: ¡Que horror! A Ema le va a tocar un ambiente súper diferente al que dejó…

**Ale**: ¿Pobre Ema dices? Mejor di que dichosa ha sido…

**Lily**: Si, ella no ha tenido enfrentamientos con Anthony….

**Geor**: aun…

**Ale**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Geor**: Que me imagino lo que va a decir… y que no dudo que se pelee también con Anthony.

**Lily**: La verdad es que Anthony no se ha peleado contigo solo porque tú tomas todo con otro punto de vista… pero eso no quiere decir que no haya cambiado…

**Ale**: Yo diría que es porque sin Geor ya hubiera reprobado todo…

**Geor**: ¿Cómo crees?

**Ale**: Igual a como se que en todo le va mal por andar con esa tipa y sus amigos.

**Geor**: Bueno, tampoco lo pintes como el peor de los chicos…

**Ale**: Nadie dijo eso, simplemente que antes por nada del mundo hubiera dejado de estudiar…

**Geor**: La gente cambia…

**Lily**: Desgraciadamente.

[_Cambia la imagen se ve que el sol se esta ocultando. Anthony esta recargado en el regazo de Kate, están sentados en el jardín_]

**Kate**: ¿y tú no te cansas de grabar?

**Patrick**: (_solo se escucha la voz_) ¿Quién yo?

**Kate**: Si, tú ¿Quién más?

**Patrick**: Pues es mi tarea…

**Kate**: Nadie te ha dicho que es aburrido hacer siempre lo que te dicen….

**Patrick**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Kate**: (_sonríe_) Pues que si dejas de grabar, nadie va a decir nada…

**Patrick**: Pero…

**Anthony**: (hace una pantomima como si pusiera un cierre en su boca) Mi boca esta cerrada.

**Kate**: La mía también…

[_Se apaga la imagen_]

[_Vuelve a prenderse y se ve que están saliendo del hospital_]

**Diego**: Gracias por venir aunque no fuera tu turno Mike, eres buen elemento.

**Mike**: (_Solo se escucha la voz_) Ya sabes estoy a tus ordenes.

**Mathew**: ¿Sabes quien me preocupa?

**Diego**: ¿Quién?

**Mathew**: Pat, tiene como dos horas que no contesta en la radio…

**Diego**: ¿Cómo?

**Mathew**: Así es…

**Diego**: déjame adelantarme… tú quedas al cargo.

**Mathew**: Claro, aquí estaré.

[_Diego se va corriendo por el camino que da a la U, se mueve la imagen y va Luis caminando con todos alrededor_]

**Perla**: ¿Estas seguro que no quieres mejor quedarte en mi depa?

**Luis**: Ya estoy bien. Y además mañana quiero ir a correr temprano…

**Stear**: Luis ¿pero que no aprendiste nada de hoy?

**Luis**: Claro, aprendí que me hace falta más condición física… y como pienso participar en el siguiente triatlón tengo que prepararme…

**Archie**: El que por su gusto muere…

**Stear**: Hasta la muerte le sabe…

[_Archie va a decir algo, pero luego ve a Stear y mejor cierra la boca_]

**Ale**: Ok Luis, pero si la próxima vez si te ahogas no esperes que estemos llorando tu muerte…

**Lily**: Si Luis, hoy estuvimos muy preocupadas por ti…

**Luis**: Pero si nada sucedió…

**Geor**: No, simplemente te medio ahogaste, pero de allí en fuera…

**Luis**: Un poco de agua no es suficiente para hacerme daño…

**Ale**: Si bien dicen que mala hierba, nunca muere…

**Luis**: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

**Ale**: (_muy_ _seria_) Que poco veneno no mata…

**Luis**: (_pensativo_) No es lo que quisiste decir…

**Perla**: Ya Luis, no les hagas caso, yo tengo fe en ti… si quieres volver a intentarlo allí estaré…

**Lily**: Ahh, pues yo también, porque si para la próxima te ahogas de verdad no me lo quiero perder…

**Luis**: Ja, ja, ja… ¡pero que graciosos andan hoy todos!

[_Se_ _apaga la imagen y se ve la habitación de Anthony_]

**Diego**: Anthony, debes saber que es también responsabilidad tuya, si notas que no te están siguiendo tienes que llamarme…

**Anthony**: (_con indiferencia_) Ah, bueno. No se me ocurrió.

**Diego**: Solo espera a que vea a ese tonto de Patrick… pero me va a escuchar…

**Anthony**: Si, bueno… yo estoy hiper cansado…

**Diego**: Si esta bien, te mando a Greg mañana.

**Anthony**: (_hace cara de hastío_) ¿A Greg?

**Diego**: ¿A quien esperabas a Spielberg? Es lo que tenemos y pues nos aguantamos.

**Anthony**: Pues ya que.

**Diego**: Buenas noches… y no se te olvide grabar el diario.

**Anthony**. (_Sarcástico_) Anotado…

[_Diego sale de la habitación y Anthony se queda frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Hoy comprendí lo que dice Kate acerca de la fragilidad humana… Luis estuvo a punto de morir ahogado… unos segundos más y quizá estuviéramos en este momento en el velorio… Todo salió bien, al menos con lo que Luis se refiere… porque las chicas… bueno la verdad es que aún estoy enojado con ellas… no puedo creer que se hayan atrevido a correr a Kate, en fin, hoy le prometí a Kate que no la voy a volver a obligar a socializar con ellas… y pues creo que tendré que cumplir la promesa… y pues solo me queda recuperar fuerzas y dormir. Ya mañana será otro día. Buenas noches.

[_Anthony apaga la luz_]

**FIN EPISODIO 8**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Take a Chance on me de Erasure _


	9. Chapter 9

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Episodio 9**

**Un lunes diferente**

[_Frente a la ventana se ve a Anthony de espaldas contemplando el amanecer. La alarma comienza a sonar, Mike se levanta de golpe, y se tropieza con unos zapatos.]_

**Mike**: ¡Hey!, ¡no dejes tus zapatos regados!, ¡Casi me mato!

**Anthony**: (_indiferente_) Y entonces…

**Mike**: ¿Y entonces?, ¡Hey man!, ¿que araña te pico?

**Anthony**:( _sin despegar los ojos del horizonte y sonriendo de medio lado_) No me hagas caso…

**Mike**: Ahh, por cierto, ¿vas a ir a correr?

**Anthony**: (_volviendo su rostro hacia Mike_) Si, no ves que traigo puesto pants y playera

**Mike**: (_bostezando y rascándose la cabeza_) Que dices si mejor no sales, estoy cansado

**Anthony**: (_riéndose mientras se coloca los zapatos_) Pero si tu no vas a correr…

**Mike**: Ojala a Diego no se le vaya a ocurrir que te siga, porque hoy si me desmayo a media pista

[_Alguien llama a la puerta_]

**Mike**: (_abre la puerta_) Ya esta cambiado (_y haciendo una mueca_) y va a salir a correr otra vez

**Diego**: Bueno, a trabajar…

[_Aparece Luis con un mono de trotar color verde limón_]

**Mike**: ¡Hey man!, ¿pero que traes puesto?

**Luis**: Un traje especial para correr, así el sudor no me incomodara

**Anthony**: (_pelando los ojos_) ¿Y eso?

**Diego**: (_riéndose_) Es un traje especial para correr… (Susurr_a_ndo) No digo pues este programa se arma solo (_suelta la carcajada_).

**Luis**: (_serio_) No le veo la gracia, además, ¡¡¡estaba en oferta!!!

[_Los tres continúan riéndose mientras Luis los observa con una mueca de disgusto_]

**Luis**: (_muy serio_) Ya se les paso el ataque de risa

**Anthony**: Lo siento, jajaja, lo siento, vamos a correr, ¡Hey!, ¡Un momento!, ¿no estas cansado después del triatlón?

**Luis**: ¡Yo!, ¡bah!, yo ya no me canso, ya soy todo un atleta, mi vida es el ejercicio

**Anthony**: Mmm, yo creí que ibas a tener que descansar… digo no por nada estuviste hospitalizado…

**Luis**: (_triste_) ¿También tu te vas a burlar de mi humillación pública?

**Anthony**: Jamás dije algo así… solo que ayer me dejaste preocupado…

**Luis**: Pues ya ves, yo estoy muy bien, listo para el siguiente.

**Anthony**: Ok, Si tú lo dices…

[_Llegan a la pista y se ve la imagen de Anthony y de Luis corriendo. La imagen se acerca y se aleja_]

**Diego**: Esto no vende, apaga la cámara

[_La imagen se desvanece_]

[_Se ve a Anthony sin camisa vistiendo unos jeans azul oscuro, con el pelo alborotado y húmedo buscando algo en el closet. La imagen cambia y se ven muchas camisas y playeras sobre la cama_]

**Mike**: (_Se oye su voz_) Estas haciendo un tiradero espantoso, escoge una y vámonos, son casi las 8:00 AM

**Anthony**: (_indiferente_) Ya voy…

[_Se oye que alguien llama a la puerta_]

**Archie**: ¿Qué paso primo?

**Anthony**: (_negando con la cabeza_) Nada, nada, ya voy… (_Toma una camisa al azar_)

**Archie**: Hey, no hiciste todo este desastre por nada, ¿Qué onda?

**Anthony**: (_Poniéndose la camisa_) Tengo días sin ir a la lavandería…

**Archie**: Por Dios, ¿hasta eso?

**Anthony**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Archie**: Nada, solo que… lo importante es que ya encontraste algo que ponerte…

**Anthony**: Pues si es una tontería, así que no perdamos el tiempo… vamos…

**Archie**: Pues lo único que puedo pensar es que es influencia de una chica cuyo nombre empieza con K,

**Anthony**: (_un poco indignado_) ¿Perdón?

**Archie**: (_conteniendo la risa_) La verdad es que no me sorprendería que al rato te veas como un engendro de Halloween, pues tal vez si utilizas tu gabardina larga de cuero negro, tus jeans negros, una playera negra y unos tatuajes, estarías en la onda de ella.

**Anthony**: (_sarcástico_) Ja, ja, ja, ¡no!, tampoco estoy tan… (Se calló de pronto y se llevó una mano a los labios)

**Archie**: ¿Tan loco?, (_comienza a reír_), sabia que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta, que bueno primo, me alegro que al fin hayas entrado en razón…

**Anthony**: (_muy serio_) No debí de decir esto, y tú tampoco lo deberías de decir… es mi novia y yo la quiero tal y como es.

**Archie**: (_Suspirando desconsolado_) Ayyyyy, allá tú, es tu novia no la mía, bueno si eso te hace feliz, que mas puedo hacer, en fin,

[_Anthony, se coloca una chamarra y sale del cuarto seguido por Archie, a los dos se les ve dirigirse a la cafetería donde se ve a Ale, Lily, Perla, Geor, Luis y Stear platicando en la cafetería_]

**Diego**: Pero por que nadie esta filmándolos, ¿donde esta Greg?

**Mike**: (_se oye su voz_) Allí viene, ya se acercó a ellas…

**Anthony**: (_Frunciendo los labios_) Bueno aquí me despido, me voy a buscar a Kate…

**Archie**: Órale, te miro al rato

[_Se ve a Mike seguir a Anthony_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué ya se llevan bien como antes?

**Archie**: ¡olvídalo! Estuve a punto de agarrarme con él en la mañana.

**Lily**. ¿Y eso?

**Archie**: Pues… creo que andar con esa chica le esta afectando más de lo que él mismo cree. Ya vengo.

[_Archie se levanta y se une a Stear que esta en la barra, Luis se acercan con el desayun_o]

**Ale**: Luis ¿solo vas a comer una manzana?

**Luis**: Si, he recuperado unas libras y no quiero darme ese lujo, no señor, no

**Lily**: Uyyy, este si que tiene fuerza de voluntad

**Perla:** ¡¡Estas loco!! Después de lo ayer… tu tienes que desayunar bien…

[_Se ve venir a Archie y a Stear con unos azafates cada quien_]

**Archie y** **Stear**: (_al unísono_) Lily te trajimos tu desayuno, (_ambos se voltean a ver desafiantes_)

**Lily**: (_sonriendo coquetamente_) Ahhh, gracias, que lindos

**Perla**: ¡Genial! Ya ves Luis ya tienes algo decente que comer…

**Ale**: ¿Y yo que estoy pintada en la pared?

**Luis**: (_Pasándole una manzana_) Como crees, yo te traje el tuyo

**Ale**: Ohhh no, estas loco si crees que me voy a comer únicamente una manzanita; voy a comprar algo.

**Perl****a**: (_Triste_) ¿Y a mi, ni siquiera una manzana me trajiste Luis? Yo tan preocupada por ti.

**Luis**: (_con la boca llena_) como crees… (s_aca una naranja y un banano de su bolsillo_) Esto es para ti…

[_Aparece Darren, quien le tapa los ojos a Ale_]

**Ale**: (_Sonriendo_) ¡Ohhh eres tú!

**Darren**: (_destapándole los ojos y dándole un beso en la mejilla_) Hola linda, venia a saludarte y a dejarte este pastel de queso que compramos en Cheese Factory, esta delicioso, ojalá te guste

**Ale**: (_sonrojada_) Gracias amor, gracias

[_Darren se aleja y Ale se sienta con los ojos estrellados_]

**Luis**: Ayyyyy si te vieras la cara de borreguita que tienes ahorita, jajajaj

**Ale**: Luis, ¡dedícate a mordisquear tu manzana!...

[_Se ve a Anthony acariciándole el pelo a Kate_]

**Kate**: (_volteándose hacia el_) Hey, ¡que te hiciste hoy!, te vez diferente, como mas en onda

**Anthony**: (_Encogiéndose de hombros_) Nada…

**Kate**: Me enciende tu pelo, así todo alborotado, te vez mas sexy

**Anthony**: (_Acercándose mas a ella_) Tu eres sexy

**Lina**: (_Haciendo cara de asco_) Agggggggghhhhh, ya me arruinaron mi comida, que cursis

**Jon**: (_trabando los ojos_) No se que le ve a ese niño bonito

[_Anthony acerca a Kate hacia él y le da un beso en los labios. Se escucha un pequeño grito que los interrumpe que proviene desde la otra mesa, Anthony gira la cabeza y mira de que se trata_]

**Kate**: (_enojada_) ¿Y por qué haces esa cara?, ¿Qué onda con esa?

**Anthony**: Es solo otra de mis amigas

**Kate**: (_trabando los ojos_) Lo que me faltaba, mas perdedoras

**Anthony**: Hey, no las llames así

**Kate**: ¡Les llamo como quiero!

**Anthony**: Sabes, ya me estoy cansando de tu tonito, o le bajas o le bajas

**Kate**: Uyyyy, me encanta tu tono firme, ¿sabes?

**Anthony**: Y a mi, que te encante

**Lina**: (_Levantándose_) Es oficial, voy a vomitar

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve la mesa de los chicos_]

**Ale**: (_codea a Lily_) Mira lo que trajo la marea, es Ema, ¡¡Hola Ema! ¡¡Aquí estamos!!

**Lily**: ¡¡¡Ema por aquí!!!

**Ema**: (_todavía muy agitada_) Hola chicas

**Luis**: Uyyy ¿que te pasó?, parece que viste un fantasma

**Perla**: Mmm, ya lo viste, ¿verdad?

**E****ma**: (_Palideciendo_) ¡¡¡Por Dios!!! no me imagine que la situación estuviera tan seria, Entonces… ¿Son novios oficialmente? (_su rostro palidece aún mas_)

**Ale**: Si, lo son, y no te imaginas la rabia que nos da

**Ema**: (_A punto de llorar_) Como que no me imagino, por Dios si en este momento estoy en shock, apenas estoy regresando y lo primero que veo es Anthony besando a ese adefesio horroroso.

**Lily**: ¿Y nos lo dices a nosotras?… yo hasta le dije que…

**Ema**: ¿Qué le dijiste?...

**Lily**: Nada, olvídalo, yo… bueno, tenia que decírselo, porque la verdad me dio mucha rabia que él la haya escogido a ella en lugar de a una de nosotras…

**Ema**: (_cabizbaja_) ¡Es inaudito!, aun no me recupero, ella es, es tan, tan…

**Ale**: anormal…

**Ema**: Exacto…

**Lily**: se te olvido decir tan rara y extraña como una alimaña

**Perla**: Ya chicas, no es fea, si la ves bien, es bastante atractiva, tiene buen cuerpo…

**Lily**: Perliux, por favor, te suplico que tomes tu consejo de comprarte una alcancía

**Ema**: Perdón Perla, pero esta vez secundo a Lily, ese comentario no nos hace nada bien.

**Ale**: Yo la veo fea como un mono y punto

**Luis**: Lo lamento pero yo secundo a Perla, Kate tiene buen cuerpo, al estilo de JLo

**Geor**: Con un trasero del tamaño de Texas

**Luis**: Pues yo creo que se ve bien…

**L****ily**: (_trabando los ojos_) ¡¡¡Hombres!!!

**Archie**: Bueno, dejemos al pobre de mi primo en paz y a su extraña novia, y cuéntanos Ema que tal te fue en España

**Ema**: (_Con los ojos iluminados_) Súper, súper, súper, fue una experiencia maravillosa, la gente allá es calida y alegre, me la pase de fiestón en fiestón, visite muchísimos lugares, Madrid, Barcelona, Zaragoza, ahhhh, España es hermosa, y los españoles, mmm, divinos.

**Stear**: (_Guiñándole un ojo_) ¿Y que tal el estudio?, mmm

**Ema**: Ahhh, eso también estuvo muy bien, y lo mejor es que estudie con chicos de toda Europa, de Asia, y hasta con uno que otro latinoamericano como yo.

**Lily**: Me alegro por ti Ema, por lo menos estuviste lejos mientras se libraba toda esta pesadilla, es por eso que en mis mails no fui muy descriptiva pues no quería arruinarte el viaje

**Ale**: Yo igual…

**Ema**: Al principio Anthony me escribía, siempre me preguntaba que tal estaba, y me contaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero hace unos meses dejó de hacerlo totalmente, ahora veo porque…

**Lily**: Es un pesado, ya no hablemos de él

**Ema**: Lily, estas muy molesta con él, ¿Qué paso?

**Lily**: ¿acaso te lo tengo que explicar con manzanas? Solo voltea a esa mesa y te darás cuenta de porque todos, no solo yo estamos enojados.

**Ema**: ¿Todos?

**Archie**: Es que bueno… Anthony se ha puesto un poco…

**Ale**: ¡Roñoso!

**Ema**: El no es así…

**Lily**. Pues ya te tocara… y veremos si sigues pensando lo mismo.

[_Se ve a Anthony acercándose a la mesa_]

**Anthony**: (_Parándose cerca de la mesa y luciendo un poco serio_) Hola chicos

**Geor, Perla, Luis y Stear:** ¡¡¡Hola Anthony!!!

**Anthony**: (_Acercándose a Ema y poniéndole una mano en el hombro_) ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

**Ema:** (_Mordiéndose los labios y observando a Lily y Ale con intranquilidad_) Esta bien…

[_Anthony y Ema se alejan hacia otra mesa_]

**Anthony**: (_tratando de sonreír_) Ema, primero que nada quiero decirte que me alegra muchísimo que hayas vuelto, ya se te extrañaba aquí…

**Ema**: (_sarcástica_) Claro, me imagino que si

**Anthony**: (_tomando una de sus manos_) Ema… tal vez tu puedas entenderme, yo se que ya lo sabes… pero te pido como amigo que trates de comprenderme, de verdad necesito que lo hagas…

**Ema**: (_Viendo hacia otro lado_) ¿amigo?, de acuerdo, entiendo … (_Volviéndose hacia el_) Lo lamento Anthony, pero no te entiendo, esa chica es tan, tan… gótica, tan rara, tan opuesta a ti en todo, la verdad estoy en shock

**Anthony**: Lo se, Kate es diferente, pero eso me gusta…

**Ema**: (_abriendo los ojos de par en para_) bueno, es tu vida Anthony, puedes hacer con ella lo que te venga en gana…

**Anthony**: (_boquiabierto_) Ahhh, ¿solo eso vas a decirme?

**Ema**: (_encogiéndose de hombros_) ¿Y que quieres que te diga?

**Anthony**: (_Viéndola a los ojos con curiosidad_) entonces, ¿estamos bien?

**Ema**: (_viéndolo con indiferencia_) ¿Y por que estaríamos mal?

**Anthony**: (_Sorprendido_) Bueno, yo creí que tu, bueno, no se, es que…

**Ema**: (_Dándole una palmada en el hombro_) Bueno tengo que irme, ciao guapo

[_Ema se aleja de Anthony y se acerca a la mesa de las chicas, Anthony la ve retirarse totalmente desconcertado_]

**Lily**: ¿Qué te dijo?

**Ema**: Lo obvio, que por favor entendiera lo de su gata, etc., etc.

**Ale**: ¿Y por qué regresas tan tranquila y sonriente?

**Ema**: (_viendo a Ale con los ojos enrojecidos_) autocontrol momentáneo

**Lily**: Ayyy Ema, no vayas a llorar

**Ema**: (_apurándose a decir_) Por supuesto que no…

**Ale**: Siempre dices lo mismo…

**Ema**: Y ustedes también… es que es difícil verlo con ella…

**Geor**: Chicas es tardísimo, sino corremos no llegaremos a la primera clase

[_Se ve a las chicas dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. Stear carga los libros de Lily, Ema los observa intrigada, ya en el aula y se ve ingresar a Anthony a su clase de __Architecture Portfolio Rev. muy pensativo_]

**Diego**: (_algo molesto_) Se les esta acabando la batería, cárguenlas y regresen antes de la segunda clase

[_Se desvanece la imagen. Vuelve la imagen y se ve entrando a Anthony a su clase de __Writing Assessment. __Ema ya se encuentra instalada_]

**Anthony**: (_sentándose en el escritorio que Ema tenia apartado_) Gracias por guardarme lugar

**Ema**: (_abriendo los ojos apenada_) Anthony, no se como decirte pero, yo…

**Héctor**: (_sonriendo_) Ella me apartaba el lugar a mi…

**Anthony**: (_levantándose sorprendido_) ¡¡Ohh!!, perdón, no sabia

**Ema**: Puedes sentarte atrás de mí, no hay nadie, perdón, no sabia que estabas en esta clase

**Anthony**: (_encogiéndose de hombros_) No te preocupes

**Héctor**: (_Jugueteando con la mano de Ema_) ¿Quién es él?

**Ema**: (_sonrojada_) Lo lamento, no los he presentado, Anthony, él es mi amigo Héctor, es español, esta aquí como estudiante de intercambio, lo conocí mientras estuve allá en España. Héctor, él es mi amigo Anthony

**Héctor**: (_celoso_) ¡¡Ohhh!!, este es Anthony…

**Maestro**: (_arqueando las cejas_) Por favor guarden silencio, el día de hoy quiero que redacten un ensayo sobre la libertad de expresión. Lo quiero en mi escritorio al finalizar el periodo. Recuerden guardar todas las reglas que hemos estudiando.

**Anthony**: (_tocando el hombro de Ema_) ¿Tienes borrador?

**Ema**: Claro, toma

**Anthony**: (t_ocando nuevamente el hombro de Ema, y devolviendo el borrador_) Gracias

**Ema**: De nada…

**Anthony**: (_moviéndose en su silla de un lado a otro_) Ema…

**Ema**: (_algo molesta_) ¡si!...

**Anthony**: Nada, yo…

**Ema**: Por favor estate quieto, no me dejas concentrarme

**Anthony**: (_Inclinándose hacia ella de lado contrario a Héctor_) Ema… y él digo… ¿Qué hace aquí?

**Ema**: Shhhs, nos van a sacar, ya después te cuento…

[_Termina el periodo y todos se levantan a entregar su trabajo. Se ve a Anthony muy inspirado, quien continúa escribiendo_]

[_Todos salen a receso. Se ve a Lily con Geor, a Ale con Darren, a Archie con Perla, a Stear con varios chicos del club de ciencia y a Ema con Héctor_]

**Archie**: (_acercándose a Anthony y alzando las cejas_) Como que los que estaban solteros ahora andan y los que tenían novia se han liberado, ¿no?

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Archie**: Porque es lo que esta sucediendo, Ale con Darren, Ema con ese chico español, tu con Kate, y hasta Luis parece que esta haciendo su luchita con Perla, en cambio Stear trono con Patty, Lauris y yo pues nos separaremos un tiempo por culpa de la distancia…

**Perla**: Ayyy Luis, jejeje, es tan divi

[_Se ve a Héctor abrazar a Ema, y a ella se le ve sonriendo muy a gusto_]

**Anthony**: Entonces ¿les dijo que se va a quedar aquí?

**Archie**: Pues quien sabe…

**Anthony**: Voy a buscar a Kate, nos vemos…

**Diego**: (_se oye su voz_) Greg, entrégale a Héctor los permisos para que puedan filmarlos, Mike sigue a Anthony.

[_Se ve a Diego acercarse a Ema, cambia la imagen y se ve a Mike seguir a Anthony, vuelve a cambiar la imagen_]

**Diego**: Ema, perdón por la interrupción, pero, ¿ya firmaste tu contrato?, como estabas en España no lo habías hecho, aunque diste tu permiso, pero necesitamos tu firma. Héctor por favor llena los permisos que te entrego Greg para que puedan filmarte

**Ema**: Claro, tienes razón, te acompaño, jejejej, no lo puedo creer Diego Luna en Anthonimia

**Héctor**: voy con ustedes y te entrego de una vez esto Diego.

**Diego**: Gracias muchachos

**Héctor**: Eres toda una cajita de sorpresas Emita, nunca me imagine que él ser tu novio me obligara a salir en un reality

**Ema**:(_Haciéndose la sorprendida_) ¿Mi novio?

**Héctor**: ¿Qué no lo somos?

**Ema**:(_Parándose y cerrando los ojos por un momento_) Solo déjame borrar de mi mente todas esas imágenes románticas que he tenido sobre las declaraciones de amor…

**Héctor**: ¿entonces?

**Ema**: (_Sonrojándose y sonriendo de medio lado_) ¡Si! Novios… wow

**Diego**: Bueno, tenemos otra pareja, no digo pues, este show se arma solo, jajajaj

[_Se ve a Anthony acercarse por detrás a Kate, quien se encuentra dibujando apasionadamente algo_]

**Anthony**: (_abrazándola por la espalda_) ¡Hola!

**Kate**: ¡Hola!, ¿ya viste lo que estoy dibujando?

**Anthony**: (_se queda mirando fijamente el dibujo_) ¡Ohhh!, ¡pero si soy yo!, ¡que increíble!, ¡me has captado totalmente!

**Kate**: Siiiii, si no eres feo, no me había dado cuenta, hasta que te dibuje, y recorrí tu cuerpo con el lápiz

**Anthony**: (_sarcástico_) ¡Graciosa!

**Kate**: (_riéndose_) Jajjaaj, pero si hasta te sonrojas…

**Anthony**: (_sonriendo de medio lado_) También te puedo hacer sonrojar…

**Kate**: No digas tonterías, déjame dibujar

[_Se apaga la imagen y se vuelve a prender Se ve a las chicas platicando cerca de los salones de clase. Ema y Héctor se despiden con un beso. Ema se acerca al grupo_]

**Ale**: (_burlesca_) Guauuuuuuu, ¡Que guapo!

**Lily**: (_Sentida_) No nos habías dicho nada de él, ¿pero que clase de amiga eres?

**Ema**: (_Apenada_) Lo lamento chicas, fue algo que sucedió de pronto…

**Ale**: No nos vengas con ese cuento, nadie se enamora de pronto…

**Ema**: Es decir, lo conocí en España, me gusto, pero pensé que no lo volvería a ver, por eso no quise decirles nada porque al decírselos lo convertía en algo real, y no quería que fuera así, pero luego a ultima hora me dijo que se vendría conmigo a América, y bueno, aquí esta, perdón por no habérselos presentado en el desayuno, pero él estaba arreglando aun algunos asuntos en la Facultad, y a mi se me olvido comentarles sobre él, por todo el asunto de Anthony, realmente me saco de onda todo eso.

**Lily**: Es lógico, no te preocupes…

**Perl****a**: (_con el acento alegre que le caracteriza_) ¡Que ojos los de tu español!, grrrrrrrrrr, ¡me encantan los ojos negros!

**Ale**: Bueno entremos a clase, ya es hora…

[_Se ve entrar a Anthony a su clase de Creative design, Ale y Darren entran detrás de él y se sientan retirados de_ _él_.]

**Ale**: (_escudriñando_) ¿Qué le paso en el cuello?

**Darren**: ¿de que hablas?

**Ale**: Tiene una especie de moretón… ohhhhh (_Ale se lleva una mano a la boca y se pone roja_)

**Darren**: (_Voltea hacía Anthony_) Ya veo…

**Ale**: (_con cara de disgusto_) Que horror

**Darren**: (_riéndose_) Ale, pero que indiscreta eres… como te fijas en esas cosas

**Profesor** **Lester:** Hoy estudiaremos un nuevo método para lograr efectos dramáticos en las fotografías. Espero que la otra semana traigan una presentación con las fotos que han tomado y expliquen como las han mejorado utilizando los diferentes métodos.

**Ale**: Grrrrrrr, más y más tarea, como si no tuviera nada que hacer

**Darren**: Shhh, yo te ayudo, no te preocupes…

[_Anthony se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a Ale_.]

**Anthony**: Ale, ¿Lily también se cambió de esta clase?, ¿pensé que estaría con nosotros?

**Ale**: No lo se, yo también pensé que estaba en esta sección…

[_Lily entra agitada a la clase. El maestro la mira molesto y señala el reloj. Lily se disculpa con una inclinación de cabeza, y se sienta hasta delante_]

[_La clase termina y todos se dirigen al siguiente curso_]

[_Anthony entra al salón junto con Ale, Darren y Geor. Stear, Archie, Perla, Luis, Lily, Ema y Héctor ya se encuentra instalados. Anthony se sienta al lado de Archie y le aparta lugar a Kate_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué paso Lily?, ¿Por qué entraste tarde a Creative Design?

**Lily**: Estaba tratando de cambiarme también esa clase, pero no pude, por mas que le suplique y le suplique a Albert, pero no hay cupo en la otra sección, la chica que me iba a ceder su lugar se arrepintió a última hora.

**Ale**: ¡Lo lamento Lily!

**Ema**: Pero ¿Por qué te cambiaste de todas las clases?

**Lily**: Ayy Ema, es una historia larga…

**Ale**: (_inclinándose hacia Lily y Ema_) ¡Esto es el colmo!

**Lily**: ¿Qué?

**Ale**: (_Sonrojada_) Mírale el cuello a Anthony

**Lily**: ¿Qué dices?

**Ale**: ¿Qué le miren el cuello a Anthony

**Ema**: Yo no le veo nada, mmm, salvo un moretón

**Lily**: (_seria_) ¡Vaya!

**Ema**: (_sin entender aún_) ¿Qué?

**Ale**: Si serás inocentona… (_Haciendo énfasis con los dedos_) "un moretón", o sea…

**Ema**: ¡¡¡Ohhhhhhhhh!!!

**Lily**: (_Desdeñosa_) Lógico, si anda con esa gata, que es eso mismo, una "gata"

**Ale**: Y esa es una palabra elegante…

**Ema**: Creo que han cambiado muchas cosas…

**Perl****a**: ¿Qué murmuran?, ¿cuéntenme las últimas?

**Ale**: Mírale el cuello a…

**Perla**: Ahhh, eso, jejeje, yo ya se lo había visto, pero bueno, ¿que podemos hacer?

[_Entra Kate, mascando chicle, al ver a Anthony sonríe y se sienta junto a_ _é_l]

**Lily**: Voy a vomitar, se los juro, voy a vomitar. ¡Ella también tiene un moretón en el cuello!

**Ale**: (_susurrando_) Agggggggggg, yo también tengo nauseas

**Perl****a**: Ayyy chicas, que exageradas, ella es medio rara, pero si la miran bien es bonita, lo único que hay que hacer es quitarle esa masa de maquillaje de mal gusto, esos aretes tan sin gracia y esa ropa tan naca y tan negra y vestirla a la moda. Si ella me lo permitiera yo la dejaría igualita a una modelo.

[_Ale, Ema y Lily la miran muy serias, Perla se voltea asustada_]

[_Kate besa a Anthony en la mejilla_]

**Darren**: (_mirando a Ale_) ¿Qué sucede Ale?, ¿por qué estas pálida?

**Ale**: Yo, por nada, lo que pasa es que ya estoy cansada, gracias a Dios, es la última clase

[_Héctor toma la mano de Ema. Esta le sonríe. Héctor mira a Anthony con recelo, La maestra les entrega una hoja de trabajo. Todos se reúnen en grupos para hacerla_]

**Lily**: Si están en mi grupo, no pueden estar con Anthony, pues yo no pienso trabajar con el

**Ale**: Bueno, somos 1, 2… (_Hace cuentas con los dedos_) doce… tendríamos que hacer dos grupos de 6…

**Lily**: Yo estaría con Stear, y con ustedes dos chicas…

**Ale**: Bueno… Darren también estaría con nosotros

**Ema**: De acuerdo, Héctor también estaría con nosotros

**Perl****a**: Ok, capte la indirecta… por mi no hay problema yo estoy con Anthony, con Kate, con Geor, con Luis y con Archie

[_Todos se agrupan con sus respectivos grupos de trabajo. Se ve a Anthony voltear a ver hacia las chicas, las mira una por una, luego suspira y continúa su trabajo_]

[_Todos salen de clase y se dirigen al comedor. Anthony compra dos porciones de lasaña, y se dirige hacia la mesa de Kate. Ale, Lily, Ema, Geor y Perla se sientan en su mesa de siempre, los chicos van por la comida_]

**Ale**: ¿Y de nuevo va con ella?

**Lily**: Ale, eso ya es historia antigua, dejemos el pasado atrás…

**Stear**: (_Se acerca con un plato de espaguetis y se lo entrega a Lily_) Espero te gusten linda…

**Ema**: (_Abriendo la boca de par en par_) ¿linda?

**Stear**: Voy por los postres, ya regreso

**Ema**: (_aun consternada_) ¿Me perdí de algo?

**Lily**: (Dejando el cubierto sobre su comida, y haciendo cara de niña buena) Ayyyy Ema, por favor no me vayas a retar, de verdad no ando de humor…

**Ema**: (_mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro_) Haz lo que quieras, ya estas grande… pero me parece algo horrible que andes con el novio de Patty, ¿creí que era tu amiga?

**Lily**: Ex-novio, tronaron antes que tu regresaras

**Ema**: (_Abriendo mas los ojos_) O sea, acaban de cortar, y tú… (_Mueve la cabeza más vigorosamente de un lado a otro con indignación_) ¡No puedo creerlo!…

**Lily**: Ayyy Ema, no seas tan dura conmigo, tronaron, yo no provoque nada, simplemente terminaron, las cosas ya pasaron, y bueno yo también necesito a alguien que me brinde amistad y cariño, tu tienes a Héctor, Ale a Darren, ¿y yo que?, ¿yo tengo que sufrir a caso?…

**Ema**: No Lily, claro que no, pero pudiste haber conseguido otro novio, sabes que pudiste haberlo hecho, pero porque escogiste precisamente a Stear, ¿Por qué?

**Lily**: (_cabizbaja_) No lo se, ayyy por favor ya no me digas mas, ya me empezó a doler la cabeza… Ale también ya me hizo ver lo mismo, pero yo aún no se que hacer, así que por favor déjenme tranquila.

**Ema**: De acuerdo, ya no diré más, pero eso no quiere decir que lo apruebe…

[_Se ve a Anthony platicando con el grupo de Kate. Todos están riéndose, menos Jon_]

**Lina**: O me equivoco o tu grupo de perdedores aumenta cada día… veo que ahora tiene dos nuevos miembros, una chica y un chico muy guapo y fornido

**Anthony**: Ema acaba de regresar de España, y el chico es un español que viene de intercambio.

**Jon**: ¿Ema?, me suena ese nombre, ahhh, ya recuerdo, Terry Grandchester esta loco por ella, recuerdo que en la competencia de motos mencionó que lo apostaría todo si ella le hacia caso…

**Anthony**: (_Arqueando una ceja algo molesto_) Bueno él va a tener que seguir esperando porque ella no le hará caso.

**Kate**: (_celosa_) ¿Y por qué te enojas?

**Anthony**: Yo no me enojo,

**Kate**: (_Enojada_) Pues no parece…

**Anthony**: ¡¡¡Kate!!!, tranquila,

**Kate**: (_relajándose_) Ahhh…, ahora resulta ¿no?

**Anthony**: (_Enojándose y cruzándose de brazos_) Me rindo, piensa lo que quieras…

**Kate**: (_Dándole la espalda_) De acuerdo…

[_Pasan 10 minutos y ninguno de los dos se dirige la palabra_]

**Lina**: (_Guiñándole un ojo a Anthony_) Ya me estas agradando… me encantan los chicos con carácter…

**Caro**: (_susurrándole al oído_) Y a ella también…

[_Jon, Lina y Caro se levantan de la mesa, Anthony y Kate continúan sentados sin hablarse, Las chicas y los chicos se despiden y se levantan de la mesa. Se ve a Anthony verlos de lejos_]

**Lily**: (_emocionada_) Ema, deberíamos hacer una fiesta por tu regreso…

**Ale**: ¡Que horror!, ¿como no se nos había ocurrido antes?

**Perla**: Súper, me apunto, ¿Cuándo y donde?

**Geor**: Sip, ya ando con ganas de bailar

**Archie**: Dejen todo en mis manos, ya veré como me las arreglo para que le hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida a Ema, antes de salir de vacaciones

**Stear**: Ema, que cambiada vienes, ¿y a que horas vas a ponerte al día en las clases?, ya perdiste una semana

**Ema**: Ayyy Stear, solo se vive una vez, no seas así

**Lily**: Wow, bien dicho Ema, sale fiesta entonces…

**Héctor**: Me parece estupendo, al fin podré tener en mis brazos a Ema por bastante rato

[_Anthony voltea a ver a Kate, quien continúa dándole la espalda_]

**Anthony**: (_levantándose_) Bueno, me voy, si quieres hablarme ya sabes donde encontrarme, nos vemos…

**Kate**: (_Furiosa_) ¡¡¡Y quien dice que voy a buscarte!!!

[_Anthony sale. Se ve aun a las chicas y a los chicos platicando. Anthony se les acerca a los chicos_]

**Anthony**: ¿Y ahora que traman?

**Archie**: Una fiesta de bienvenida para Ema, creo que luego de 4 meses de ausencia es justo

**Anthony**: Me parece muy bien, me apunto

**Luis**: ¿Cuándo será Archie?

**Archie**: El jueves o el viernes en la noche, déjenme arreglar los detalles y luego les informo…

**Diego**: (_se oye su voz_) Chicos, yo podría conseguirles espacio en una de las discos mas prendidas de Chicago, y así celebran a sus anchas, e invitan a todos sus amigos

**Anthony**: Gracias Diego,

**Geor**: ¿Qué decían de la disco más prendida?

**Archie**: Que Diego nos puede reservar un espacio para que allí le hagamos la fiesta a Ema, Súper, ¿no?

**Perla**: Súper, súper, ¡ayyyy pero que buena onda eres Dieguin!, eres súper buena onda…

**Ale**: Creo que… (_voltea a ver a Ema_) Y no es por ofender, pero creo que en esos días vamos a estar muy atareados, porque nos vamos de Spring Break.

**Archie**: ¡Cielos! Se me había olvidado… creo que si… bueno ya veremos…

**Ema**: (_viendo su reloj_) Pues si, creo que he estado tanto tiempo fuera que se me han olvidado algunas cosas. Me despido, tengo una reunión de trabajo en 5 minutos, nos vemos luego

**Stear**: ¿Tenemos reunión de Cálculo hoy?

**Ema**: No, mi reunión es por Fisicoquímica

[_Ema se aleja. Todos los demás se despiden. Anthony la sigue_]

**Anthony**: Ema, ¡Emaaaaaaaaa! quiero hablar contigo, bueno no se si sea el momento, pero…

**Ema**: Anthony, ahorita tengo prisa, si llego tarde se me va armar un lío con la lagartona de Rita.

**Anthony**: Entiendo, ve entonces…

**Ema**: (_preocupada_) Pasa algo…

**Anthony**: (_sonriendo tristemente_) No, no… bueno… Ema, yo… ¿realmente crees que estoy muy cambiado

**Ema**: (_viendo hacia un lado_) Anthony yo…

**Anthony**: Por favor Ema, contéstame, confió en tu objetividad, por favor dime la verdad sinceramente

**Ema**: (_viéndolo a los ojos_) Anthony, no puedo darte una respuesta totalmente objetiva, porque… Kate no me agrada, y eso altera totalmente mi percepción sobre todo, pero si puedo decirte que a pesar de que tan solo te he visto por unas horas desde que regrese, si te noto muy diferente, demasiado diferente

**Anthony**: (_viéndola a los ojos con intensidad_) ¿Por qué no te agrada Kate?

**Ema**: (_Bajando los ojos_) No lo se… ella es rara

**Anthony**: (_viéndola a los ojos_) Dime sinceramente porqué no te agrada Kate

**Ema**: Porque ella realmente es extraña, y porque de todas las chicas del universo seria la última que hubiera deseado que estuviera contigo…

**Anthony**: (_sonriendo imperceptiblemente con satisfacción_) ¿Por qué?... ¿a quien querías ver conmigo?

**Ema**: Anthony, por favor, no seas malo… tu sabes, yo sé… pero ya todo esta olvidado, por favor deja correr esta agua, sino has de beberla

**Anthony**: (_la ve desconcertado_) Ema, solo te pido que no me juzgues, necesito una amiga. Lily me odia, y Ale esta molesta conmigo, solo me quedas tú, por favor apóyame…

**Ema**: ¿Apoyarte en qué, Anthony?

**Anthony**: En mis decisiones, en mi derecho a tener la novia que quiera… así como ustedes tienen derecho a tener el novio que quieren.

**Ema**: (_resignada_) Si lo que quieres es mí apoyo… (_Lo mira a los ojos fijamente_) lo tendrás

**Anthony**: (_Abrazándola_) Sabia que podía contar contigo, lo sabia

**Ema**: (_Incomoda y con los ojos húmedos_) Debo irme…

**Anthony**: (_Soltándola_) Claro, gracias

**Ema**: (_Nostálgica_) Adiós

**Anthony**: Ema… (_Le toma la mano_) Gracias por todo, por ser tan buena amiga…

**Ema**: (_Orgullosa_) No me lo agradezcas, en parte lo hago por eso y en parte lo hago porque me es indiferente, bueno, debo irme, ya voy tarde, adiós

[_Se ve a Anthony contemplar a Ema mientras se aleja. Se desvanece la imagen. _

_Cambia la toma y s__e ve a Anthony acostado boca abajo en su cama sin camisa, con la almohada sobre la cara. Tocan la puerta, Mike abre_]

**Kate**: (_Imperiosa_) ¿Esta aquí?

**Mike**: (_asustado_) Si, esta acostado

**Kate**: (_Sentándose en la cama y tocando su brazo_) Anthony, Anthony…

**Anthony**: (_abriendo los ojos_) ¡Kate!

**Kate**: ¡Lo lamento!, ¡soy una loca!, lo siento…

**Anthony**: Shhhh, no digas más. (_Anthony la besa_)

[_Anthony se vuelve hacia la cámara_]

**Mike**: (_enérgico_) Olvídalo

**Anthony**: ¡¡¡Que!!!

**Mike**: No, Diego me dijo que iba a ser una lista y hasta que la vea sabré que cosas clasifican entre privadas y que cosas no

**Anthony**: (_rojo de la cólera_) ¡Esto es el colmo!

**Kate**: No te preocupes (_lo besa lentamente en los labios_) Me voy, te veo luego

**Anthony**: (_sonriendo complacido_) Feliz noche cariño

[_Kate sale de la habitación_]

**Mike**: Uyyyyyy, esto se pone cada vez más…

**Anthony**: Tu futuro depende de que no termines esa frase, y ahora déjame voy a grabar el diario…

**Anthony**: Hoy fue el lunes más loco de mi vida… Ema regreso y lo primero que ve es un beso mío y de Kate, no se porque pero me sentí avergonzado de que ella viera eso. Además Ema viene con novio, no se que me pasa, pero sentí una opresión en el pecho al verla con ese tipo, a ella parece gustarle y eso me molesta mas…, y eso esta mal, porque tengo novia, también sigo molesto por lo de Lily y Stear… y es oficial Lily no me volverá a dirigir la palabra, hoy me ignoro en todo el día. Ale sigue con Darren, cosa que tampoco me agrada, pero por lo menos, creo, continua siendo mi amiga… Archie y Stear no parecen los mismos, ya no los he visto intercambiar muchas palabras… Me preocupa algo que me dijo Archie… "si ellas se molestan contigo o son demasiado susceptibles es porque aún sienten algo por ti, si son indiferentes es porque ya las has perdido"… Lily por lo menos me odia, eso indica que aun siente mucho por mi, Ale esta molesta, pero Ema… Ema lo ha tomado demasiado bien… hasta aceptó ayudarme… En que momento me perdí… no lo sé, pero estoy confundido… lo único bueno del día fue que Kate cada vez se muestra mas cariñosa conmigo, tal vez demasiado (_sonríe de medio lado_), creo que las peleas nos han servido… hoy fue ella quien vino a disculparse, y eso me ha agradado mucho… ella tiene su lado dulce, me gusta porque es intensa y porque siente las emociones profundamente, aunque a veces trata de parecer dura para no mostrar su vulnerabilidad, pero es frágil, en medio de todas esas espinas, es frágil… y me encanta ser el único que ve esto, es como tener un secreto sobre un tesoro que nadie mas conoce… Bueno, ya mucho bla, bla, bla por hoy, buenas noches.

[_Se mete a la cama, apaga la luz y todo queda en silencio_…]

**FIN ****Episodio 9**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Move Alog de All Americans Rejects ***Autor del episodio: Lily FLor***_


	10. Chapter 10

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda temporada**

**Capitulo 10**

**Un día complicado.**

[_La habitación de Anthony se mira completamente oscura. Una tenue luz brilla en las blancas sabanas que cubren al joven dejando apenas ver su brillante melena alborotada. El teléfono suena en ese instante, interrumpiendo los ronquidos de Mike que se oyen como un oso en plena hibernación_.]

[_Anthony saca la mano y logra tomar el teléfono contestando aun medio dormido_.]

**Anthony**: Hello… uhmm ¿quien? ¡Ohhh, Kate! Si, espera un momento.

[_Anthony pone el auricular en la mesita de noche por unos segundos mientras se trata de despertar. Luego toma el auricular nuevamente_.]

**Anthony**: si, si te oí, lo siento,... ¡Kate! ¡Son las 4:30 de la madrugada! Perdón… no fue mi intención… bueno, si aquí te espero.

[_Cuelga el teléfono, luego camina hacia Mike y lo mueve despertándolo_]

**Mike**: ¡ahgg! ¿Qué pasó?

**Anthony**: lo siento Mike, pero te tienes que salir… Kate viene para acá…

**Mike**: Pero Anthony, (_mira hacia el reloj_) ¡todavía es de madrugada!

**Anthony**: lo se Mike, pero es algo importante…

**Mike**: (_mirándolo con malicia_) si, siiii, me imagino que es importante, y te entiendo (_se pone de pie_) estoy fuera de aquí en menos de un minuto. (_Se dirige al baño rápidamente, al salir ya trae puesto un sudadero y pasa jalando su mochila_) Me llamas cuando estés listo para irnos. (_le dice mientras le da una palmada de camarada en el hombro_)

**Anthony**: no es lo que piensas Mike… ¿Mike? (_Mike sigue caminando_) ¡en serio Mike!

[_La puerta se cierra, luego Anthony también entra al baño mientras que se oye que alguien llama a la puerta_]

**Anthony**: (_desde adentro del baño_) ¡¡ya voy!!

[_Pero siguen tocando insistentemente_]

**Anthony**: ¡¡ya voy!! (S_ale casi corriendo aun cerrándose la cremallera y abre la puerta_) ¡Lo siento! Estaba en el baño. (_Kate entra sin decir nada y se sienta en la cama_)

**Kate**: ayy, Anthony… (_Llora amargamente mientras se cubre el rostro_)

**Anthony**: (_se sienta a su lado_) que es lo que pasa… (_La mira preocupado mientras acaricia su cabello el cual aún esta alborotado_)

**Kate**: Anthony, es mi madre de nuevo, me ha llamado mi tía Olga y, me dijo que esta muy mal, y pues… ella no puede ayudarla, tiene sus propios problemas sabes… yo… (_Solloza_) no se que voy a hacer…

**Anthony**: Kate… lo siento mucho, pero… cálmate… ya habrá algo que se pueda hacer…

**Kate**: ummm, no se, no se Anthony, por más que lo pienso no encuentro solución. (_Suspira profundo ya mas calmada_) Mi padre nuevamente dejo de enviarle el dinero de la pensión y, mis hermanitos cada día necesitan mas cuidados y mi mamá… ay Anthony… me temo que… (_Lo mira a los ojos_) Que me tengo que regresar…

**Anthony**: (_la toma de las manos_) no, no digas eso Kate, no puedes regresar… mira… yo, pues no se, si te puedo ayudar en algo, talvez si necesites ayuda monetaria, yo te pued…

**Kate**: ¡ay Anthony! (_se para visiblemente afectada_) porque diablos piensas que es el dinero el que necesito, si vine aquí contigo, es porque eres mi novio, porque necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara con palabras ¡no ofreciéndome lo que se que te sobra!

**Anthony**: no, Kate… escúchame… (_Se agarra el pelo desesperado_) discúlpame si te ofendí, es simplemente que…

**Kate**: mira no me digas nada, pensé que eras diferente, ya me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada… que mal hice en confiarte todo esto, disculpa… (_Sale corriendo de la habitación_)

**Anthony**: ¡Kate! ¡Espera! ¡espérame Kate! no te vayas así…

[_Sale también de la habitación, sus voces se oyen a lo lejos. Después de un rato, Anthony regresa y cierra la puerta suavemente tras de él, luego entra de nuevo al baño, se oye el correr del agua de la ducha, mientras que la habitación poco a poco se ilumina con la claridad del nuevo día. Anthony sale del baño con el cabello húmedo y una toalla atada en la cintura. Se acerca al closet y saca un pantaloncillo estilo bóxer a rallas, unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta blanca. Entra al baño nuevamente y luego de unos minutos sale ya cambiado. Luego saca de su gaveta unos calcetines blancos los cuales se pone mientras se dirige a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Bueno, pues como ya han visto, este día empezó demasiado temprano y demasiado dramático para mi gusto. Kate, tiene problemas familiares. Su madre y dos hermanos viven en Polonia, mientras que ella vive aquí gracias a una beca que ganó. Su padre los dejó por otra mujer cuando Kate aun iba a la secundaria y volvió al Perú, y al parecer sus pensiones de ayuda han sido muy esporádicas. La madre de Kate ha estado muy enferma últimamente y su tía piensa que puede ser algo delicado, pero no tienen el dinero como para ver a un especialista. Yo me ofrecí a ayudar pero ya vieron lo que ocurrió. Es desastroso… me siento atado de manos. No quiero que se vaya, y me siento sumamente desesperado y lo peor es que hasta la… ofendí, la logré calmar allá afuera pero sus ojos me decían que me tenían desconfianza. Y bueno, así empezó mi día, veremos que más puede pasar…

[_Se dirige al teléfono_]

**Anthony**: ¡Mike! Si, ya estoy casi listo… ok si, si nos vemos… (_Anthony se pone un suéter color café y se cepilla el cabello mientras espera. Luego Mike entra ya cambiado y con dos cafés de starbucks_.)

**Mike**: ¿listo?

**Anthony**: Si… casi (_se pone un poco de loción_)

**Mike**: te traje tu favorito, caramel macciado… (_se lo da_) ¿que tanto de perfumas?

**Anthony**: siempre lo hago, ¿que? ¿te extraña?

**Mike**: quizás nunca me había dado cuenta… jeje

**Anthony**: muy chistoso, como si no me vieras cambiar casi a diario…

[_Mike toma la cámara, la imagen se mueve por unos instantes, pero luego enfocan nuevamente a Anthony quien ya va caminando por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la salida en donde la luz del sol parece cegarlos por unos segundos. Anthony saluda a varias personas las cuales lo saludan efusivamente al igual que a la cámara. Al llegar cerca de la cafetería Greg los espera junto con Diego_.]

**Diego**: ¡Anthony! Hola, ¿listo para iniciar el día?

**Anthony**: el mío inició hace horas… pero bueno, si, listo.

**Mike**: Anthony ¿vas a ir a comer?

**Anthony**: no, no me queda tiempo.

**Greg**: Bien, Anthony, Diego y yo tenemos que arreglar algunos contratos nuevos, te alcanzamos después de tu clase.

**Anthony**: claro, como quieran… nos vemos al rato.

[_Al entrar al academy building, todo parece literalmente desierto, solo se escuchan algunas voces provenientes de las clases y unos pasos que se aproximan_]

**Paty**: (_entre risas_) no lo puedo creer en serio…

**Susana**: si, pero lo hiciste bien eh…

**Paty**: (_voltea a ver hacia la cámara_) ¡hey Anthony!

**Anthony**: hola chicas, ¿como están?

**Susana**: mejor desde que no convivimos tanto con ustedes y su cámara (_mira la_ _cámara con desdén_)

**Anthony**: bueno, no nos envidien tanto… nos vemos eh…

**Paty**: si, hasta luego… (_Se retiran ruidosamente mientras siguen riendo_)

**Mike**: hey Anthony, ¿que no es esa chica? ¿Lily?

**Anthony**: (_voltea a ver hacia el lado derecho del pasillo_) parece que si…

[_A lo lejos se ve a Lily recogiendo algunos papeles del suelo, a medida que la cámara se le acerca se puede ver mucha rabia en su rostro_]

**Anthony**: ¿necesitas ayuda?

**Lily**: (_recogiendo los últimos papeles_) no gracias, ya termine.

**Anthony**: ¿te acompaño a tu clase? Me gustaría charlar contigo un rato.

**Lily**: Lo siento Anthony pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

**Anthony**: es solo un par de minutos…

**Lily**: lo siento tengo que correr, de por si ya voy tarde…

**Anthony**: ¿y después? ¿Nos vemos después de tu clase?

**Lily**: (_lo_ _mira sonriente_) no se… no creo que pueda…

**Anthony**: (_la_ _toma del brazo_) serán menos de 5 minutos de tu tiempo. ¿Si?

**Lily**: bueno, voy a estar en el 213 ok. Te veo luego

**Anthony**: ¡si! Nos vemos. (_Se detiene delante de un salón y entra_)

[_a imagen cambia en ese momento y se ve la cafetería, la mesa de las chicas se divisa a lo lejos mientras poco a poco se puede ir oyendo su conversación_]

**Ale**: no, pues yo también lo llamé pero tenia apagado el celular, lo se porque cayó la máquina a la primera…

**Luis**: (_llegando_) ¡que hongo!

**Perla**: Luis ¿no has hablando con Anthony?

**Luis**: no para nada… ¿porque? ¿Pasó algo?

**Ale**: bueno, solo que llamó Diego para decir que se iba a tomar la mañana libre… así que no lo hemos visto y a Anthony pues, menos.

**Geor**: yo la verdad si lo vi… iba con Mike… pero parece que iba tarde así que no quise detenerlo, él no me vio y de todas formas yo no iba a ir de metiche y preguntarle no…

**Ema**: pues si…

**Perla**: oigan ¿y Lily?

**Ema**: ¿en serio quieres saberlo?

**Perla**: pues sí… ¿No me digan que esta con Stear?

**Ale**: (_riendo_) sii.. ¿Con quién más?… se han vuelto inseparables, él la quería llevar a comer a un lugar fuera de la cafetería ya sabes como es…

**Perla**: ohh…

**Luis**: si ya terminaron me llevo sus platos… (_Agarra el plato de Ema el cual aun estaba lleno_)

**Ema**: ¡óyeme no! ¡¡Luis!! ¡Aún no termino! No me quieras poner en esa tu dieta de no comer… ¡yo necesito energía!

[_Todos ríen_]

**Ale**: bueno yo ya tengo que irme… asi que nos vemos luego…

**Geor**: no, yo también. (_Todos toman sus cosas y se van marchando_)

[_En eso se acerca Anthony quien había estado comiendo en la mesa de Kate y sus amigos.]_

**Anthony**: ¡Hey Luis! ¿Ya te vas?

**Luis**: pues en esas ando…

**Anthony**: me di cuenta que Lily no estaba por aquí con ustedes, ¿tienes idea de donde pueda estar?

**Luis**: pues solo se que Stear la llevo a comer a algún lugar fuera del campus

**Anthony**: (_meneando la cabeza_) bueno, ¿si la ves le puedes decir que me llame?

**Luis**: ¿y porque no la llamas tú?

**Anthony**: porque no la quiero llamar si esta con Stear…

**Luis**: ¡oh! No me digas que tú y Stear están enojados.

**Anthony**: no, claro que no, es solo que… bueno, yo… no importa, solo díselo ok

**Luis**: oookaaay…

[_Anthony sale de la cafetería junto a Mike y la imagen de la cámara cambia, se ve a Lily caminando por los jardines del campus con Stear_]

**Lily**: (_se da cuenta que la cámara la esta enfocando y tuerce los ojos_) oh, no, ¿en serio que me quieren seguir a mi ahora?

**Stear**: si, que ganas de molestar... (_Los dos continúan platicando luego de esto como si nada_)

**Lily**: y pues eso fue lo que paso, yo al principio no quería decirte nada, pero la verdad no veo porque lo tenga que ocultar…

**Stear**: La verdad me cuesta creer que ella hiciera algo así.

**Lily**: pues como vez no es tan blanca la palomita… quien lo iba a decir…

**Stear**: sinceramente te digo que lo veo raro, hablare con ella…

**Lily** (_exaltada_) ¡ni se te ocurra Stear Cornwell!

**Stear**: ¿pero porque? ¿Quieres que me quede cruzado de brazos?

**Lily**: esta es mi batalla Stear… además, yo puedo defenderme sola…

**Stear**: como quieras… pero si vuelve a molestarte no dejes de contarme ok

**Lily**: claro babe… (_Lo mira y se sonríe mientras se detiene para moverle el cabello_) Bueno, nos vemos, tengo computación ahorita…

**Stear**: ok, ¿te veo al rato?

**Lily**: ummm si, si, pero llegare como media hora tarde porque tengo que darle tutoría a una chica nueva de la clase.

**Stear**: bueno… (_Se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla torpemente mientras se sonroja_) hasta luego.

[_La imagen cambia nuevamente y se ve a Anthony parado también en las afueras del edificio académico justo en los jardines que rodean al campus_.]

**Mike**: Anthony… ¿que te pasa?

**Anthony**: a mi nada, ¿porque habría de pasarme algo?

**Mike**: es que te detuviste…

**Anthony**: (_mira a su alrededor_) ahh, bueno, apúrale, se me hace tarde.

**Mike**: pues eso digo yo.

[_Los dos entran al edificio, los pasillos están medio vacíos. Anthony abre la puerta del salón la cual esta en silencio mientras la maestra escribe algo en la pisara_]

**Maestra**: señor Brown, llega usted tarde nuevamente.

**Anthony**: si, lo siento miss, es que… con la cámara me cuesta un poco llegar a tiempo.

**Maestra**: (_voltea a ver con hastió a la cámara_) bueno, es la ultima vez, se lo advierto, esa conducta con o sin cámara no es aceptable en este salón. Tome asiento.

**Anthony**: si, claro.

[_La clase transcurre sin novedades, Anthony guarda sus cosas y luego sale del salón directamente a encontrarse con Kate quien ya lo esperaba en la plaza del campus_]

**Kate**: (_ve a Anthony acercarse y corre a su encuentro_) Anthony, pensé por un momento que no vendrías…

**Anthony**: no estoy muy tarde ¿o si?

**Kate**: No, claro que no, pero, pero, es que, me sentí muy mal toda la mañana por la forma en que reaccioné contigo. No debí haberte gritado de esa manera…

**Anthony**: (_la_ _abraza_) no te preocupes… ya lo olvide. (La toma de la mano y los dos siguen platicando mientras caminan)

**Kate**: bueno, yo ahorita tengo lo del proyecto con la banda del John, pero ¿te veo en la tarde?

**Anthony**: si, después del lab no tengo nada, solo talvez ir y tomarme una siesta…

**Kate**: ay siii, es que te desperté muy temprano ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: no te preocupes, ok.

**Kate**: bueno, hasta al rato entonces… byee

[_Se retira casi corriendo hasta perderse de vista, Anthony llega hasta el laboratorio. Al entrar la cámara enfoca a los estudiantes que se ven sumamente ocupados en sus labores, en la parte de la izquierda hasta el fondo del salón, se puede ver bien a Geor, Luis, Perla, Ale y Ema quienes platican amenamente_]

**Anthony**: (_acercándose al grupo_) hola (_los saluda a todos mientras toma lugar en una de las estaciones_)

**Luis**: vaya, miren quien se aparece por aquí…

**Anthony**: ¿quien? ¿Yo?

**Luis**: no, tu no… (_Mira hacia al frente del salón, la cámara le sigue la mirada y se ve a Lily entrando bastante agitada junto con Archie, sus voces no se pueden percibir aun bien_)

**Ale**: parece que viene bien enojada…

**Ema**: si, trae una cara...

**Anthony**: (_voltea a ver curioso_) ¿y Stear?

**Ale**: Anthony, Stear no tiene Lab a esta hora, de hecho no lo tiene si no hasta el viernes… (_lo mira consternada_)

**Anthony**: ¡¡ah si!! Jeje, lo olvide, pero tienes razón.

[_Lily se acerca y toma una estación del otro lado de Luis, Ale y Ema se levantan y se dirigen a ella, la cámara las sigue de cerca_]

**Ale**: ¿pues que tienes?

**Ema**: ¿si que mosco te pico?

**Lily**: bueno, es una larga historia… no se si contarles…

**Ema**: siempre nos cuentas todo, porque ahora seria diferente…

**Lily**: porque quizás no me crean…

**Archie**: (_se acerca también y le da una botella de agua_) aquí tienes Lily, hey, si quieres te acompaño a tu dorm después de aquí…

**Lily**: (_lo mira mas tranquila_) gracias Archie, pero no será necesario, Stear vendrá por mi.

**Archie**: (_hace una mueca_) bueno, nos vemos (_se da la vuelta y se_ _va_)

[_Las voces de las chicas se pierden aunque se siguen oyendo susurrando en el fondo_]

**Luis**: ¡ah no! ¡Otra vez se fue y dejo sus cosas aquí!

**Anthony**: (_mira la mochila y algunos libros de Archie en la estación al lado de el_) ¿que ya lo ha hecho mas veces?

**Luis**: si, se va molesto por alguna razón, y deja sus cosas y luego (_su teléfono lo interrumpe, mientras él lo toma y mira el identificador mientras contesta_) aja… si, claro que si, nos vemos. (_Cuelga_) como iba diciendo, luego me llama y me pide que se las lleve…

**Anthony**: si quieres se las llevo yo...

**Luis**: noooo, a mi me queda mas cerca… (_Cierra algunos archivos abiertos en su computadora_) Bueno, ya me voy

**Anthony**: ¿seguro que no quieres que me lleve yo sus cosas?

**Luis**: no, esta bien, yo lo hago…

**Anthony**: (_pensativo_) bueno, ¡nos vemos man! (_sigue escribiendo en su computadora, pero voltea a ver repetidas veces hacia las chicas_)

[_La cámara cambia de Angulo y las toma más de cerca, sus voces se oyen mas claras_.]

**Lily**: no, y lo peor de todo es que Stear no me cree

**Ema**: Bueno, es que la verdad esta difícil de creer…

**Geor**: si, pues es que no suena para nada como Paty

**Lily**: pero digo, ustedes si me creen ¿no? Yo no tengo necesidad de inventarme esto.

**Ale**: no, no tienes, pero si esta muy raro su comportamiento…

**Geor**: bueno, esperen, ¿raro? En verdad yo no lo veo tan raro, digo, Lily le quito el novio….

**Lily**: (_se para y la mira bastante molesta_) ¡¡que yo que!! ¡Geor, Por Dios!

**Ale**: bueno, en parte es verdad…

**Lily**: ¡¡¡Ay pero chicas!!! ¡Están de su parte por lo visto! Bien saben que Stear y yo empezamos a salir después que ya habían terminado…

**Ema**: pues, según lo que se, no habían terminado… solo se habían tomado un tiempo.

**Lily**: (_la mira despectivamente_) ¡dud! ¿Que no es lo mismo?

**Geor**: pues técnicamente no Lily… no es lo mismo.

**Ale**: pues si, además ponte a pensar, que tú estés con un chavo y no cualquier chavo, ¡digo es Stear! No solo es un Andley si no que es guapo y muy inteligente, casi un genio, y bueno, que se tomen un break, y en ese break venga una chava como tú y se lo baje ¡así por así! Digo, yo también me enojaría mucho…

**Ema**: aparte Paty es nuestra amiga…

**Lily**: corrección Ema, Paty es tu amiga, ¡además Ale! ¿Que diablos quieres decir con eso de una chava como yo? ¿Pues que tiene de raro?… digo eso no es mi culpa, las cosas se dieron, ¿cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo? Y además no sabia que estuvieran tan de su parte… saben que… (_Apaga la computadora sin guardar nada, y empieza a recoger sus cosas_)

**Geor**: ay, ya vas tu otra vez a marcharte así como loca…

**Lily**: ahora también estoy loca…

**Ema**: siempre lo has estado…

**Ale**: no te enojes Lily, si nosotras no te decimos las cosas como son, ¿quien mas lo hará?

**Lily**: no se… pero estoy muy molesta… ustedes son mis amigas, están supuestas a apoyarme, no estar en mi contra…

**Ale**: y no estamos en tu contra, mira, siéntanle… (_Voltea a ver donde Anthony y habla mas quedito_) mira, este talvez no es el mejor lugar de discutir esto, yo si te creo lo que dices de Paty, es entendible de su parte hasta cierto punto. Pero tienes que aceptar que si esta raro ¿no?

**Lily**: (_parece que fuera a hablar pero se detiene mientras mira para el frente_) ahhh, supongo que si.

**Anthony**: (_se acerca_) perdón, no quise interrumpir, pero ya me iba y quería saber si, ahh… Lily, quede de hablar contigo…

**Lily**: ¡¡ohh!! ¡¡Si!! (_Se tapa la cara con un libro_) ¡se me olvido! Aparte no te vi llegar…

[_Las demás chicas vuelven a sus respectivas estaciones y continúan escribiendo_]

**Anthony**: ¿podemos hablar ahora?

**Lily**: ummm, pero es que (_mira la hora_) ya casi me tengo que ir…

**Anthony**: dos minutos… por favor… (_La toma del brazo mientras la hala hasta otro lado retirado del salón_)

**Anthony**: te fui a buscar al 213, me dijeron que nunca has estado en esa clase…

**Lily**: ¿213? Yo te dije 313

**Anthony**: Lily…. ¿Te crees que soy tonto o algo? Solo hay dos pisos en el edificio…

**Lily**: pues si, pero yo nunca dije que estaba en el academic, yo estaba en bussiness adm..

**Anthony**: bueno, como sea… se que me estas evitando, y que sigues molesta conmigo…

**Lily**: yo no te estoy evitando, estás equivocado si piensas eso, y aparte yo no estoy molesta más contigo. (_Mira hacia al suelo pensativa_)

**Anthony**: no, ¿me estas evitando? ¿Y entonces porque fue que te has cambiado de clases? (_la mira absorto_) en fin, no era de eso que quería hablarte…

**Lily**: Mira Anthony, y ¿quien fue que te dijo que yo me había cambiado las clases para evitarte? (_lo mira con rabia_) y bueno, y si no era de eso ¿de que entonces?

**Anthony**: (_la mira serio_) pues…quería saber… pues, quería que me dijeras si es cierto que tú y Stear están saliendo jun…

**Lily**: (_abre los ojos sorprendida_) ¡eso no es asunto tuyo! Aparte, ¿que no es Stear tu primo? ¿O que? ¿Con él ya tampoco hablas?

**Anthony**: (_la mira_ _confundido_) por su puesto que si hablo con él… pero quería saberlo de tu parte…

**Lily**: (_se ríe con burla y tuerce los ojos_) ¿que tu vida no es lo suficiente interesante que quieres saber sobre la mía? ¿No tienes nada más porque preocuparte?

**Anthony**: (_molesto_) la verdad es que si, tengo suficientes problemas como para pensar en tonterías… no se, ni porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

**Lily**: lo mismo digo yo (_se da la vuelta y camina muy aprisa hasta su estación en donde tomas sus cosas_) Nos vemos chicas… (_Camina de vuelta donde Anthony)_

_**Lily**__: (se acerca y lo mira seria tratando de ocultar una sonrisa_) ah, otra cosa, para tu información, si me he cambiado algunas clases no fue para evitarte, fue para poder coincidir en el lab de Stear. Toma, esto es tuyo. (_le da un sobre sellado_) Adiós

[_Anthony se acerca igual de molesto y empieza a guardar sus cosas_]

**Ema**: (_se acerca con precaución_) Anthony, ¿te encuentras bien?

**Anthony**: ¡yeah! No te preocupes…

**Ema**: es que no te vez bi…

[_Anthony sale rápidamente mientras la cámara lo sigue igual de rápido hasta llegar a la parte de afuera del laboratorio_]

[_Ya afuera, Anthony mira hacia la derecha, la cámara enfoca hasta ese lado también en donde se ve a Stear abrazando a Lily y cuidadosamente acariciándole el rostro_.]

**Mike**: hey Anthony, ¿te importa si después de dejarte en tu habitación me tomo un descanso? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer…

**Anthony**: (_distraído_) ahh, si, claro vamonos, yo igual quiero ver si descanso un poco.

[_Los dos caminan rumbo a los dormitorios. Hay menos gente por los jardines pero de las pocas personas que aun quedan no hay quien no se interese en la cámara al pasar así que saludan casualmente. Anthony devuelve la mayoría de saludos desganado hasta que llegan a su edificio._ ]

[_Al entrar Mike baja la cámara en su estante y camina justo frente a la toma mientras que Anthony deja sus cosas en su escritorio y toma el teléfono checando por si tiene mensajes_.]

**Mike**: bien Anthony, ¿entonces nos vemos al rato?

**Anthony**: ok, yo te hablo luego. Talvez le pida a Diego que me mande a uno de los otros camarógrafos el día de mañana. Así no te cansas tanto.

**Mike**: no te preocupes Anthony, en verdad me gusta este trabajo más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

**Anthony**: por cierto Mike, ¿que has sabido de Bob? Como que se le extraña mucho especialmente ahora con el proyecto.

**Mike**: pues la ultima vez supe que estaba trabajando en un show de TLC grabando en Miami un programa sobre tatuajes, pero no se si sigue en eso. Como que no mucho le gustaba el sol.

**Anthony**: vaya, ya se que programa hablas… jeje pues me alegra que le vaya tan bien.

**Mike**: la verdad el proyecto le ayudo mucho, piensa en todo lo que tenia como historial para aplicar en las grandes televisoras. Le va bien, y bueno pues… es por eso que estoy tan contento de hacer lo que se pueda…

**Anthony**: si, te entiendo… pues, te veo luego entonces.

**Mike**: si, byeee… (_Mira la cámara de reojo mientras esconde sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón_) byee

[_Anthony se queda solo en la habitación. Prende su computadora y se le ve de espaldas a la cámara escribiendo. De vez en vez se ríe o hace ademanes con las manos. Luego la apaga, se quita el suéter y los zapatos y se deja caer en la cama dándole la espalda a la cámara_.]

[_La imagen cambia inmediatamente y entonces se ve a Luis y Archie platicando con Diego en las afueras de su edificio_.]

**Luis**: pero de todas formas no se, pienso que ya deberían dejar la indiferencia y hablar sus cosas.

**Archie**: Pues tienes razón, pero ya vez que con él no se puede hablar, simplemente se pone a la defensiva de inmediato.

**Luis**: quizás sea porque tú lo atacas directamente.

**Archie**: no, ¡como crees que lo ataco! ¡Es mi primo!

**Luis**: pues si, pero mira, por ejemplo a Stear tienes días también sin dirigirle la palabra.

**Archie**: es que es injusto Luis

**Luis**: ¿se van a poner de peleita solo por una chava?

**Archie**: no es eso, Luis, no es eso, digo, vamos, ¿como te parecería que de aquí a unos meses yo salgo con Perla?

**Luis**: (_se queda serio_) pues… no, no me agradaría

**Archie**: lo vez, eso es en si lo que me molesta, no el hecho de que salgan juntos.

**Luis**: si pero mírate lo injusto que tú eres, ¿como es que a Lily si le hablas?

**Archie**: pues, puede que tengas razón, pero bueno, veremos que pasa.

**Luis**: por cierto, ¿ella esta bien? Oí algo de una pelea con Paty.

**Archie**: si, pues por lo visto la anda molestando. Yo le sugerí que se lleve una cámara con ella siempre, o que se asegure de que alguien vaya con ella todo el tiempo pero no quiere.

**Luis**: que raro ¿no?

**Archie**: pues si. (_Mira a la cámara_) ¡hey Patrick! ¿No te cansas de oír nuestras burradas?

**Luis**: si, ¡ya vete pues! Ve a seguir a Lily jiji

**Archie**: (_se ríe_) bueno, pues gracias de nuevo, te veo al rato

**Luis**: ¿al rato?

**Archie**: si… ¿se te olvida que quedamos de ir a Gnc por suplementos?

**Luis**: ¡¡ah sii! ¡Cierto man! Te recojo mas tarde solo voy al gym un rato y me ducho, ¿no vienes?

**Archie**: no, paso. Quiero descansar un rato, además Laurita quedó de llamarme.

**Luis**: bueno, nos vemos entonces. Byeee

[_La imagen se apaga por segundos. Al prenderse nuevamente se ve a Ema caminando al principio de espaldas luego la imagen se ve de frente. Va acompañada de un muchacho de cabello negro alborotado, pantalón holgado de carpintero y una camisa azul con negro_.]

**Ema**: (_al ver la cámara le quita su mano bruscamente de la del chico_) ¡hey no andes de abuson!

**Héctor**: pero Ema, ¿que no quieres que nos miren?

**Ema**: no…. (_Se ríe sonrojada_) no es eso. Es solo que, pues… mis papás aun no saben lo nuestro.

**Héctor**: (_la imagen le enfoca la cara_) ¡hey suegritos! (_dice mientras saluda efusivamente_)

**Ema**: (lo empuja suavemente) ¡bobo! ¡Como eres!

**Héctor**: ¿no será que te da vergüenza que nos vean juntos?

**Ema**: ¡noooo! Para nada…

**Héctor**: entonces ven, dame la mano.

**Ema**: (_le da la mano con desconfianza y después continúan caminando_) pues, este, ¿en que íbamos?

**Héctor**: que cuando regresemos a España te voy a llevar a ver Cibeles

**Ema**: ah si, pero esta en Madrid ¿no?

**Héctor**: si, pero como comentaste que la querías ver.

**Ema**: pues si (_se sonríe tímidamente y mira la cámara_) ¡ay Patrick! Vete ¿si?

**Patrick**: solo hago mi trabajo…

**Ema**: ve a seguir a Lily o Ale no se… a Geor.

**Patric****k**: están en privado no pude encontrarlas…

**Ema**: si, ¿pero porque a mi?

**Héctor**: (_la abraza fuertemente_) lo que ellos quieres es un buen show, ven vamos a dárselos… (_Trata de besarla_)

**Em****a**: (_a gritos_) nooo no, Héctor (_él trata de cargarla_) ¡me vas a botar! ¡¡Héctor no!!

[_Ema empieza a patalear y en una de sus vueltas se le cae uno de sus zapatos el cual cae directo en la cámara perdiendo así la imagen_.]

[_Cuando la imagen vuelve, esta nuevamente en la habitación de Anthony el cual ya esta despierto y esta sentado en su cama junto a Kate_.]

**Kate**: ¿crees que sepan que apagaste la cámara un rato?

**Anthony**: pues lo mas seguro pero no de aquí a que se enteren… (_Los dos se ríen_)

**Kate**: (_le acaricia el rostro_) eres tan bello (_se sonríe y le da un beso en los labios)_

**Anthony**: no, tu eres tan bella (_también le da un beso en los labios aunque mas largo_)

**Kate**: bueno… (_Aclara su garganta_) ay Anthony, pues ya me retiro, son casi las once.

**Anthony**: si, tienes razón (_mira el reloj_) te acompaño a tu dorm, de todas formas quería pasar a ver a Stear.

**Kate**: bueno, vamos.

**Anthony**: déjame llamar a Mike (_toma el teléfono, mientras kate hace una mala cara_) Si, ¿Mike? ¿Estás disponible? Es que voy a salir acompañar a Kate a su dorm. Sip, aquí te espero. ¡Ok!

[_Después de un rato, Mike por fin se aparece y toma la cámara. Mientras tanto Anthony y Kate continúan platicando junto a la ventana para no ser bien captados por la cámara. La imagen se mueve y se ve de un nuevo Angulo_.]

**Mike**: bueno, y a esta, ya podemos irnos.

**Kate**: ¡ah! Por fin… vamos.

**Anthony**: (_le toma la mano a Kate y salen antes, seguidos de la cámara_) Pues solo te voy a dejar luego paso a ver a Stear y te llamo si quieres cuando regrese.

**Kate**: no, como crees, seguro a esa hora ya estaré dormida.

**Anthony**: es solo un rato en serio que si.

**Kate**: pues como tú quieras, pero en serio no es necesario.

[_Continúan caminando hasta llegar al dormitorio de Kate, ya enfrente se detienen_]

**Anthony**: bueno, pues, hasta mañana. (_Le toma las dos manos y la mira de frente_)

**Kate**: si, hasta mañana, que descanses…

**Anthony**: (_se acerca a su rostro y le da un leve beso_) que duermas bien…

**Kate**: ¡y tu!

**Anthony**: byeee… (_La mira por otros segundos entrar al edificio y luego continua caminando_)

**Mike**: ¿entonces a casa de Stear?

**Anthony**: si, solo espero que no este dormido.

**Mike**: no creo, a veces que pasamos tarde he visto la luz de su recamara aun prendida.

**Anthony**: pues es porque se queda experimentando o inventando algo.

**Mike**: pues si. Ah mira su luz siguen encendida.

**Anthony**: ¡bien! Excelente. Vamos.

[_Toca el timbre, después de unos minutos una voz le habla por el intercomunicador_]

**Stear**: ¿si?

**Anthony**: soy yo Stear…

**Stear**: ¿quien yo?

**Anthony**: pues, yo, Anthony.

[_Se oye el buzzer sonar y Anthony abre la puerta, y pasa por un pequeño vestíbulo, seguido de varias puertas, la imagen se para justo en la tercera puerta de la izquierda, en donde Stear ya esperaba aun vestido y sin sus lentes puestos_]

**Stear**: (_saluda con la mano_) ¡hey! No te esperaba…

**Anthony**: si, lo siento, es que fui a dejar a Kate a su dorm, y como tengo ya rato que no platico contigo al menos a solas quería hacerlo hoy.

**Stear**: ohhh (_se mira contrariado_)

**Anthony**: (_hace un intento de entrar, la imagen se corre dejando ver el interior del apartamento un poco_) ¿estabas ocupado?

**Stear**: no, no en verdad no, solo miraba televisión, pasa…

**Anthony**: (_entra a la habitación y se detiene, la imagen toma a lo lejos una figura sentada en el sofa_) oh, no sabia que estabas acompañado.

[_En ese momento la figura se acerca y se ve mas clara_]

**Lily**: por mi no se preocupen, de todas formas ya me iba…

**Stear**: ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

**Lily**: no, no para nada, solo estoy a unos minutos (_empieza a ponerse su suéter a prisa y a tomar sus cosas_) yo te hablo luego ok. Oh háblame tú…

**Stear**: ok, te veo entonces…

**Anthony**: no, por mi no te vayas, si quieres luego hablamos Stear

**Lily**: no, no esta bien, hasta luego ciao (_se acerca y le da un beso a Stear en la mejilla_) nos vemos… (_Sale de la habitación_)

**Stear**: bueno, pasa, siéntate, ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?

**Anthony**: pues, si una soda

**Stear**: (_saca dos sodas de la nevera y le pasa una, luego los dos pasan y se acomodan en la sala_) y ¿como anda todo contigo?, ¿como esta Kate?

**Anthony**: pues era de eso que quería hablarte… (_Baja la mirada_) pero, ¿tú cómo estas? ¿Todo bien? Tu y Lily parecen llevarse muy bien… (_se sonríe ligeramente_)

**Stear**: pues, si, nos llevamos muy bien (_mira hacia otro lado_)

**Anthony**: pues, en verdad me alegra… por ti pero… se que tu y Archie están distanciados…

**Stear**: mira, no se lo que te haya dicho, pero yo no entiendo el porque de su comportamiento…

**Anthony**: ¿en serio no lo entiendes?

**Stear**: no, la verdad que no. ¿Pero bueno, que me querías decir?

**Anthony**: pues, no es nada seguro, pero, puede que no viaje con ustedes a Escocia en las vacaciones.

**Stear**: ¿¿pero porque??

**Anthony**: pues, es bastante complicado de explicar, pero Kate tiene algunos problemas familiares y esta pensando volver a Polonia.

**Stear**: oh, pero bueno, entonces irán a Polonia en las vacaciones entonces…

**Anthony**: bueno, pues esa es la cosa, que… (_se queda en silencio por unos minutos y respira profundo_) no se bien como te dije, pero quizás no vuelva de regreso, por un tiempo.

**Stear**: (_se pone de pie exaltado_) ¡pero Anthony! ¡Te vas a quedar allá! ¡Como!? No, Anthony…

**Anthony**: Stear, es mi vida… yo se lo que hago, Kate tiene serios problemas, es mi novia y si ella quiere volver yo la pienso apoyar, no voy a dejar que la distancia me separe de ella.

**Stear**: bueno, pero, ¿ya lo pensaste bien?

**Anthony**: pues, aun ni se lo he dicho a ella… la verdad quería saber tu opinión.

**Stear**: bueno, yo, pues, no me gustaría verte lejos… digo, ¿seria por tiempo indefinido no? Pero bueno, que te puedo decir… (_se queda pensando_) la tía abuela se opondrá.

**Anthony**: lo se, lo se, por eso mismo no pienso decirle nada.

**Stear**: ¿y el proyecto Anthony? ¿Que pasara con esto?

**Anthony**: aun no lo se… como te dije, no es algo escrito con tinta, es solo algo tentativo, una solución temporal en lo que se me ocurre otra cosa… no se (_se levanta y se agarra los cabellos visiblemente frustrado_) la verdad no se que hacer Stear, me siento desesperado.

**Stear**: bueno, pero, Anthony digo, si es lo que tienes que hacer… pues, es lo que tienes que hacer. Y como bien dijiste es algo temporal, y bueno, a lo mejor las cosas con Kate se arreglan, a lo mejor ella no se tiene que quedar.

**Anthony**: bueno, si, mucho podría cambiar de aquí a allá pero la verdad, en estos momentos es lo que tengo pensado.

**Stear**: (_se para también y le pone la mano en el hombro_) sea lo que sea Anthony, tienes mi apoyo.

**Anthony**: lo se… gracias…

**Stear**: y se que Archie también te apoyara…

**Anthony**: si, si, lo se…

**Stear**: ¿bueno, quieres otra soda?

**Anthony**: ummm no, (_mira su reloj_) creo que mejor me retiro ya

**Stear**: estas seguro, si quieres te puedes quedar…

**Anthony**: (_mira la habitación con tentación pero menea la cabeza en desacuerdo) _No, gracias, mejor… ahh, gracias por todo… por escucharme…

**Stear**: no tienes porque agradecerme Anthony, sabes que eres como un hermano para mi.

**Anthony**: si, bueno, nos vemos. (_Los dos se abrazan fraternalmente_) que descanses.

**Stear**: si tu también. Ciao.

[_Anthony sale medio nervioso del edificio y camina hasta el suyo, ya no queda nadie en las afueras de los edificios y solo se escucha una música que seguro viene de algún dormitorio. Al llegar a su habitación, Anthony entra al baño y se oye el correr del agua, luego sale en su bata de siempre y se acerca a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: bien, pues tal y como lo dije en la mañana, el día que no empieza bien, pues no termina bien. Estoy algo confundido y no se bien que hacer, no quiero que Kate se vaya de mi lado. Aunque ella sigue pensando seriamente regresar y ayudar a su madre, aun no le he dicho mis intenciones, presiento que no estará de acuerdo, pero de todas formas es algo que siento debo y quiero hacer. (_Suspira_) por otro lado siento que al menos he avanzado con las chicas, al menos ya me dirigen mas la palabra, inclusive Lily aunque sea solo para gritarme. En fin, no se, me sentí raro verla a ella y mi primo juntos, nunca se me ocurrió antes, aunque supe que salio con Archie nunca en verdad los vi juntos, pero con Stear es algo diferente, aunque me siento contento de que el se mire muy pues, conforme con su relación… bueno, me imagino no es algo serio, pero no deja de ser algo que siento extraño por la cercanía que tengo con ambos. Pero bueno, creo que hablare con Archie mañana, no me gusta que este enojado con su propio hermano. Ahora me voy a dormir, hace rato no dormí mas de 10 minutos cuando Kate me despertó. Y bueno, pues, es todo. Hasta mañana.

[_Apaga la luz y se tira en su cama_]

**Fin ****episodio 10**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Because of you de Kelly Clarkson ***Autor del episodio: Lily Flor ***_


	11. Chapter 11

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Episodio 11**

**Entrevista y búsqueda**

[_El Despertador comienza a sonar, después de casi un minuto, se prende la luz y se ve a Anthony que tiene los ojos abiertos y se le notan unas ojeras debajo de los ojos, Voltea a la cámara luciendo un poco fastidiado_]

**Anthony**: día no se cual de filmación y yo quisiera que fuera el último, estos días han estado muy extraños, lo único que quería era poder estar más tiempo con Kate, pero creo que ni siquiera eso voy a poder hacer ahora…

[_Cambia la imagen y se va Luis que entra al cuarto de entrevistas vistiendo un pans y se ve algo sudado_]

**Luis**: Hoy es miércoles, dos días han pasado desde mi pública humillación, no se que tendré que hacer para resarcirme con Perla, ella me dice que no tiene importancia, pero cuando me mira veo ese destello de compasión, ¿puede amar alguien a quien compadece?

[_Cambia la imagen y se va a Anthony que sigue delante de la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Me dice que no puedo compadecerla, que todos tenemos problemas… ¡¡¡Yo jamás la he compadecido!!! ¿De donde saca esas ideas? Y ahora aunque dice que todo esta bien, yo se que no es así.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis_]

**Luis**: No puede estar bien, no puede decir que no tiene importancia,… alguien como ella, tan famosa que esta acostumbrada al éxito, no puede estar con alguien como yo… que no vale nada…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony_]

**Anthony**: Y me dice que yo solo le doy valor al dinero… ¿es que acaso no me conoce? Si le ofrecí mi ayuda no fue para hacerla sentir menos, fue porque tengo los medios para ayudarla de forma económica… no es que piense que el dinero resuelve todos los males… ¡¡¡Vaya si lo sabré yo!!! He vivido toda mi vida bajo el auspicio del buen nombre de los Andley… En fin… realmente es que a veces tendría que hacer más caso a lo que dicen "A las mujeres hay que amarlas, no entenderlas" pero creo que a pesar de los tropiezos que he tenido no lo logró llevar a cabo.

[_Anthony se levanta y se dirige al baño, cambia la imagen y se va Luis_]

**Luis**: Fue solo un tropiezo, nada más… yo se que puedo ser mejor. Ahora se que nací para competir, para ganar, para ser un ganador, para demostrarle a Perla que yo soy mejor de lo que todos creen.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony saliendo del baño_]

**Mathew**: ¡Hola! ¿Ya grabaste el diario?

**Anthony**: (_con desgano_) Si ya lo hice.

**Mathew**: Te voy a acompañar el día de hoy porque resulta que el trío de chiflados que tengo por camarógrafos, tuvieron un compromiso con Mr. Ruiz.

**Anthony**: (_frunce el entrecejo un poco_) ¿Hubo algún problema?

**Mathew**: Pues no estoy seguro pero… creo que Diego esta un poco enfadado con ellos, dice que no se comportan de forma profesional.

**Anthony**: ¿Y Diego?

**Mathew**: Pues también va a estar con ellos….

**Anthony**: Pues si están con Mr. Ruiz. Supongo que les va a tomar todo el día…

**Mathew**: Espero que no… para mi va a ser muy cansado.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis_]

**Luis**: Si, yo estoy cansado de que piensen que soy un tonto sin remedio… Lily se burló de mi el otro día y me dijo que armo mucho alboroto sobre eso y luego me dijo con sorna "¿que, no te has acostumbrado a la humillación?" y yo me enojé y pues cuando me lo dijo allí estaba Alejandra y yo pensé que ella me iba a apoyar pero ella se empezó a reír y yo le pregunté que porque se reía, que si se estaba burlando de mi….

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony que va saliendo de la cafetería con un chocolate caliente y un baggel y detrás de él casi corriendo sale Archie con un café en la mano_]

**Archie**: ¿Por qué no te quedaste a comer dentro?

**Anthony**: ¿Realmente tengo que explicártelo?

**Archie**: ¡Oh vamos! Pensé que ya estabas arreglando las cosas con Lily?

**Anthony**: Si bueno, digamos que se cuando no soy bienvenido…

**Archie**: Mira, yo no te voy a criticar, pero creo que estás siendo inmaduro.

**Anthony**. (_Sarcástico_) Lo bueno es que no me quieres criticar…

**Archie**: Eres mi primo, lo que te digo es porque me preocupas.

**Anthony**: Primero deberías arreglar tus cosas…

**Archie**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿A que te refieres?

**Anthony**: Stear…

**Archie**: Yo no tengo problemas con Stear…

**Anthony**: Si tú lo dices… (_imita a Archie_) Mira no quiero ser grosero pero yo se me ocupar de mis propios asuntos…

**Archie**: (_frunce un poco la boca_) ¡Si se nota!

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis_]

**Luis**: Y yo le dije que se lo notaba a leguas que se estaba burlando de mi… que fuera más explicita, y ella volvió a reírse. Y yo les pregunte… ¿es que soy ahora su bufón? (_hace cara de extrañeza_) Y todos se comenzaron a reír…

[_Vuelve a cambiar la imagen y se ve que Archie va muy serio y Anthony hablando por teléfono_]

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) Estúpida máquina…

**Archie**: Es solo un teléfono… no te va a hacer la tarea…

**Anthony**: (_con sarcasmo_) Ja, ja, ja…. Si a veces andas de gracioso ¿no?

**Archie**: ¡Ya vamos! Solo estoy bromeando… no es para que te sulfures… dime mejor porque estas enojado con el pobre teléfono…

**Anthony**: No es el teléfono, es que me sigue contestando la máquina de Kate. Y el celular no deja de decir que esta fuera del área de servicio.

**Archie**: Quizá se le acabó la pila, o se le olvidó en su cuarto…

**Anthony**: Esto no me huele bien…

**Archie**: No exageres…

**Anthony**: En verdad esto es preocupante.

**Archie**. Pues si tanto te preocupa ve a su dorm…

**Anthony**. Si, creo que es una buena idea…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis_]

**Luis**: Y ahora resulta que no fue buena idea… yo si quería competir y nadie me dijo que no fuera buena idea, pero ahora resulta que todos sabían que era una mala idea… y que yo como siempre (_hace el signo de comillas con los dedos_) "sigo siendo el más estúpido"…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony que esta tocando a una puerta con bastante fuerza, se abre la puerta de al lado_]

**Chica en pijamas**: ¿podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido?

**Anthony**: Perdón, no quise molestar a los demás… solo que estoy algo preocupado…

**Chica en pijamas**: (_con escepticismo_) ¿Por la chica de al lado?

**Anthony**: ¿Es tan extraño de creer?

**Chica en pijamas**: No, digo… es que ella salió desde como a las tres de la madrugada… hizo tanto ruido que me despertó abrí la puerta y vi que iba con una especie de maleta… así que supongo que salio de viaje o algo así.

**Anthony**: (_con cara de preocupación_) ¿Con un maleta?

**Chica en pijamas**: Si bueno era algo grande, pero parecía una maleta…

**Anthony**: No, no puede ser…

**Chica en pijamas**: Digo no es que vea a través de los muros, pero creo que algo así de grande no pasa desapercibido tan fácilmente.

**Anthony**: No, no digo… gracias…

[_La chica sonríe y vuelve a entrar a su cuarto, Anthony mira preocupado a la cámara, cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis que cambio de posición en la silla y ahora esta sentado como si hiciera yoga_]

**Luis**: No es que espere que alguien me de las gracias… pero el que se estuvieran burlando de mi, eso me dolió mucho, o sea que no importa lo que haga eso no va cambiar, y eso me molesta. Es como si no supiera que es lo que estoy haciendo… y me pregunto ¿es que acaso hice algo mal?

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony que esta con Albert_]

**Anthony**: No hice nada malo.

**Albert**: Y así simplemente se fue. No se, es que no creo que ella haría algo así.

**Anthony**: Pero ya lo hizo, ni siquiera una nota me dejo.

**Albert**: Mira Anthony, solo tienes dos hora que no la encuentras, creo que no puedes simplemente vocearla por algo así…. Quizá al rato la encuentres en su cuarto.

[_Anthony lo mira un poco enojado_]

**Albert**: Mejor deberías irte a tus clases, porque de otra manera solo vas a estar pensando cosas que no son.

**Anthony**: ¡¡Es que no puedes comprender!! Ella se fue

**Albert**: No estas seguro…

**Anthony**: ¿Es que no escuchaste? A mitad de la noche salió con una maleta… lo hizo a escondidas.

**Albert**: Eso es lo que dijo su vecina, pero no puedes armar toda una historia por una suposición.

**Anthony**: ¿Qué más puedo pensar? Ayer me lo dijo que se tenía que ir a Polonia, y ahora se fue y no voy a poder encontrarla nunca más.

**Albert**: ¡Estas exagerando Anthony!

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis_]

**Luis**: Perla me dice que exagero con lo del ejercicio, pero se que lo dice porque siente lastima por mi, porque no me quiere ver como un perdedor, piensa que no lo voy a conseguir y por eso me alienta a dejarlo… a veces es decepcionante no recibir apoyo de aquellos a quienes quieres.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony que esta enojado sentado en el jardín al lado de Archie_]

**Anthony**: Y no me apoyo, me dijo que estaba delirando y que no iba a lanzar ningún boletín para buscar a Kate.

**Archie**: Mira no quiero que te enojes, pero creo que Albert tiene razón.

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) Si claro, ¿Qué podía esperar de mi familia?

**Archie**: (_serio_) Un poco de cordura ¿acaso?

**Anthony**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Quieres decir que estoy loco?

**Archie**: No, quiero decir que estas actuando como un loco, Albert tiene razón, Kate puede andar por allí

**Anthony**: ¿Y porque no me lo dijo?

**Archie**: ¿Ya probaste con sus amigos?

**Anthony**: (_con sarcasmo_) No, que bueno que me dices… Si eres el genio de la familia, se me olvidaba.

**Archie**: (_indignado_) ¡Oye! Tampoco es para que te burles de mi.

**Anthony**: Pues que pensabas, que iba a armar alboroto sin haber hablado primero con ellos.

**Archie**: Pues no lo se. Pensé…

**Anthony**: Pues si, si hable con ellos y me dijeron que no sabían nada, que ella no les ha dicho nada de irse todavía. Que la han visto algo extraña estos días pero que no piensan que haya algo de que preocuparse

**Archie**: ¿Y a las chicas?

**Anthony**: ¿Estas bromeando verdad?

**Archie**: No, quizá ellas la vieron…

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) ¡¡¡A si!!! Se me olvidaba que ellas son Taaaaaan amigas…

**Archie**: Mira Anthony, si en verdad te interesa encontrarla, y siendo evidente que ella te esta evitando, pues tienes que agotar todos tus recursos antes de ponerte a gritarme…

**Anthony**: (_un poco apenado_) Lo siento no fue mi intención.

**Archie**: Allá anda Ale, quizá ella la vio, la verdad es que no pierdes nada con preguntar.

[_Anthony se levanta un poco malhumorado y se dirige hacía donde esta Ale, quien esta recargada en Darren leyendo un libro, él le acaricia el cabello, trae sus audífonos y su i-pod_]

**Anthony**: ¡Hola Ale!

**Ale**: (_da un respingo_) ¿Qué hay Anthony?

**Anthony**: Puedo hacerte una pregunta.

**Ale**: (_Se encoge de hombros_) Claro no hay problema.

**Anthony**: ¿Has visto a Kate?

**Ale**: ¿A Kate?

**Anthony**: Si.

**Ale**: (_frunce el entrecejo_) No.

**Anthony**: Bueno, me lo imaginaba pero tenía que preguntar.

[_Anthony se regresa pero la imagen se queda donde esta Ale]_

**Ale**: (_exclama_) ¡Esa estuvo buena!

**Darren**: ¿Qué?

**Ale**: (_le quita uno de los audífonos_) Que eso estuvo bueno.

**Darren**: (_se quita el otro audífono_) ¿Qué estuvo bueno?

**Ale**: (rien_d_o) Anthony…

**Darren**: ¿Anthony esta bueno?

**Ale**: (_ríe aún más_) ¿Qué?

**Darren**: ¡Oye! No es gracioso…

**Ale**: Perdón pero es que si sonó gracioso…

**Darren**: (_la mira serio_) Ya ponte sería, que me ibas a decir entonces.

**Ale**: Pues que Anthony me vino a preguntar por la gata…

**Darren**: ¡¡¡Ale!!!

**Ale**: ¿Qué?

**Darren**: Ya te he dicho que no la llames así.

**Ale**: Ahora resulta que es tu súper amiga ¿no?

**Darren**: No, no lo es, pero no me gusta pensar que tu puedes ser tan cruel con alguien.

**Ale**: Yo no soy cruel…

**Darren**: (_levanta una ceja_) Demuéstralo

**Ale**: ¿Perdón?

**Darren**: Ayuda a Anthony a encontrar a Kate.

**Ale**: (_sonríe nerviosamente_) ¿Estas bromeando verdad?

**Darren**: (_muy serio_) No claro que no

**Ale**: Y así nada más quieres que le ayude.

**Darren**: Si… así es

**Ale**: ¿No puede ser cualquier otra cosa?

**Darren**: No… ya te dije… quiero que me demuestres que eres capaz de ayudarlo aunque se trate de Kate.

[_Alejandra se queda mirando a Darren, pero él no cambia la expresión de su rostro, Ale suelta un largo suspiro]_

**Ale**: No me vas a dejar en paz si no lo hago ¿verdad?

**Darren**: Yo ya dije.

**Ale**: ¡Esta bien! ¡Tú ganas!

[_Se levanta un poco fastidiada y mira que Anthony va caminando a lo lejos_]

**Ale**: (_grita_) ¡Hey Anthony! ¡Espera!

[_Anthony voltea y la mira algo extrañado_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Ale**: Solo quiero ayudarte a buscar a Kate.

**Anthony**: ¿Qué?

**Ale**: Anda, te ves preocupado…

**Anthony**: (_sonríe ligeramente_) ¿Entonces lo dices en serio?

**Ale**: Claro…

**Anthony**: Gracias.

**Ale**: No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso son los amigos…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis_]

**Luis**: y yo le dije "Con amigos como esos para que quiero enemigos"… y Perla me regaño diciendo que mis amigos eran de lo mejor… ¿es que acaso los amigos no son para ayudarse unos a otros? Yo le replique… y ella me contestó toda enojada "¿pues que crees que hacen contigo?, ¿crees que te dejaron ahogarte en ese lago?" (_mira a la cámara moviendo la cabeza dubitativamente_) Entonces ahora resulta que yo soy el mal amigo… ¿pueden creerlo?

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony que va con Ale por los pasillos de uno de los edificios_]

**Ale**: (_escéptica_ ) No puedo creerlo, en verdad que no… mira yo se que nosotras y bueno tu… digo Kate tenemos nuestras diferencias, y puedo decirte con certeza que no la conozco muy bien, pero no creo que sea capaz de irse así como si nada…

**Anthony**: (_Preocupado_) Es que si la hubieras visto…

**Ale**: No lo se Anthony, aunque bueno yo no sabía todo eso que me dices de que ella se tiene que ir a Polonia y aunque no me creas se me hace mala onda…

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué no habría de creerte?

**Ale**: Pues por todo…

**Anthony**: (_Frunce un poco la boca_) ¡Ah ya veo! Ella no te cae bien… ¿es lo que quieres decir no?

**Ale**: Anthony ¡por favor! No pongas palabras en mi boca… yo no he dicho eso…(_se_ _detiene de repente_) Mira allí anda Stear….

**Anthony**: ¿y que tiene que ver Stear con…?

**Ale**: (_grita_) ¡Stear!

[_Se ve a Stear que corre hacía ellos, y saluda de beso a Ale y le da la mano a Anthony_]

**Ale**: Oye Stear, ¿has visto a Lily?

**Stear**: (_algo nervioso_) No, no la he visto.

**Anthony**: (_los mira extrañado_) ¿Lily? ¿No encuentran a Lily tampoco?

**Ale**: No asistió a sus clases el día de hoy… la verdad es que me estoy empezando a preocupar.

**Stear**: (_sonríe ligeramente_) No te preocupes, ella esta bien.

**Ale**: (_lo mira de reojo_) Tu sabes donde esta ¿verdad?

**Stear**: Mira Ale, no se bien, digo se que esta bien porque sino ya nos hubiéramos enterado.

**Anthony**: (_comienza a reír_) Ay Stear, nunca has sido bueno mintiendo… ve tus orejas están coloradas…

**Ale**: (_lo mira molesta_) No puedo creerlo… ¿no me vas a decir donde esta?

**Stear**: Ale, no es que no quiera, solo que le prometí no decir nada…

**Anthony**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Nada de que?

**Stear**: (_poniéndose serio_) Nada de nada… ella les dirá después, bueno no se, quizá…

**Anthony**: (_un poco enojado_) ¡Vaya! Yo pensaba preguntarte por Kate, pero supongo que si de Lily no nos quieres decir, menos nos vas a querer decir de Kate….

**Stear**: Ay Anthony, yo… (_cierra una mano en puño_) Lo siento, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Ya aparecerá, yo que ustedes no me preocuparía tanto.

[_Stear se va. Ale y Anthony se miran el uno al_ _otro_]

**Ale**: Esto esta muy extraño ¿no crees?

[_Anthony comienza a reír_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

**Anthony**: (_apenas conteniendo la risa_) Nada realmente, solo que ya estoy empezando a delirar…

**Ale**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Anthony**: Porque de repente comencé a imaginar que Lily y Kate andaban juntas…

[_Ale suelta una carcajada_]

**Ale**: Tienes razón es muy gracioso…

**Anthony**. Creo que estaría mejor dicho que es un poco patético

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis que toma un sorbo de una botella de agua_]

**Luis**: Y Lily me dijo que yo no era estúpido, que solo era patético… "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le pregunté… y ella solo comenzó a carcajearse… (_enojado_) y luego no quieren que me enoje… ¿Por qué siempre me tratan de esa manera?

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony que le lleva una hamburguesa a Ale_]

**Anthony**: Yo ya no quiero decir nada de la manera en como se tratan…

**Ale**: Pues mejor no digas nada, (_lo mira seriamente_) Lamento informarte que hay personas que no nacieron para ser amigas y en esas ocasiones no hay nada que se pueda hacer, creo que llevarnos bien es algo que no va a pasar…

**Anthony**: Es que no hacen el esfuerzo…

**Ale**: Ya deja esa cantaleta, que no es cierto, lo hemos intentado, pero no se supone que deba ser tan difícil, cuando hay química entre las personas no hay necesidad…

**Anthony**: No se pero es lo que yo siento…

**Ale**: (_se lleva el dedo a la boca_) Shhh

**Anthony**: (_susurrando_) ¿Y ahora que?

**Ale**: Allí va Patty.

**Anthony**: ¿Y eso que?

[_Ale sigue con la vista a Patty hasta que se_ _va_]

**Ale**: (_sonríe_) a lo mejor es por eso que no encontramos a Lily…

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué? Si se puede saber.

**Ale**: Se debe de estar escondiendo de Patty…

**Anthony**: (_ríe_) ¿De Patty? ¡¡¡No inventes!!!

**Ale**: (_algo sorprendida_) ¿No sabes? Patty le esta haciendo la vida imposible a Lily…

**Anthony**: No es cierto… estas mintiendo ¿verdad?

**Ale**: No tengo necesidad de hacerlo, lo que te digo es verdad.

**Anthony**: ¡Vamos Ale! Se razonable, Patty no mataría ni a una mosca…. ¿Qué podría hacerle a Lily?

**Ale**: Esta bien, no lo crees. No te culpo… pero el que no lo creas no lo hace menos veraz.

**Anthony**: Esta bien, ya no te voy a decir nada… pero creo que debemos seguir buscando…

**Ale**: A ver, (_contando con los dedos_) ya cubrimos la biblioteca, el gym, el academics building, el dorm, la cafetería, las canchas, los talleres, el estacionamiento… la verdad es que hemos andado por todo el campus…

**Anthony**: Si…

**Ale**: Quizá no este en el campus

**Anthony**: ¿Y a donde iba a ir? A menos que lo que yo temo sea verdad…

**Ale**: No, no puede hacer eso… tiene que darse de baja primero… no es tan fácil… además dudo mucho que se vaya a ir sin decir agua va… así que debe de andar por aquí o cerca de aquí…

**Anthony**: No hemos buscado en los cuartos comunes… ¿crees que ande allí?

**Ale**: (_se encoge de hombros_) La verdad no lo se, pero hemos buscado en tantas partes que porque no buscar allí.

[Se cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis]

**Luis**: (_mirando enojado a la cámara_) ¿Entonces donde debo buscar para encontrar amigos? Digo porque con amigos como esos…

[_Vuelve a cambiar la imagen y se ve a Anthony y a Ale que caminan por un pasillo_]

**Ale**: Bueno este es el último de los cuartos, si no esta aquí no se donde más podría estar.

[_Anthony abre la puerta y se ve a Ema y a Hector besándose apasionadamente, Ale alza una ceja y hace una mueca como de una sonrisa_]

**Anthony**: (_tose fuertemente_) Perdón.

[_Ema salta del susto_]

**Ale**: ¿Los interrumpimos?

**Ema**: No, no si solo estábamos…

**Ale**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿comiéndose uno al otro?

[_Anthony sonríe divertido_]

**Ema**: (_la mira enojada_) No, fue un simple beso.

**Ale**: Si tú lo dices…

**Anthony**: No la molestes Ale, la verdad es que fue imprudente de nuestra parte entrar sin avisar.

**Ema**: (_lo_ _mira muy sonrojada_) Pero no estaba haciendo nada malo.

**Héctor**: (_enojado_) Pues claro que no.

**Anthony**: Así es man, no te alteres…

[_Se quedan todos callados como un minuto_]

**Ema**: ¿y que hacen por estos rumbos?

**Ale**: ¡Ah cierto! Andamos buscando a Kate.

**Ema**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿A Kate?

**Ale**: Si.

**Anthony**. ¿No la han visto?

**Héctor**: ¿Quién es Kate?

**Anthony**: Mi novia.

**Héctor**: ¿Quién?

**Ema**: (_abre los ojos y mira fijamente a Héctor_) A Kate… ¿no la recuerdas?

**Héctor**: AHH, A la chica rara.

[_Anthony frunce el entrecejo un_ p_o_co]

**Ale**: (_se apresura a decir_) ¿Y a Lily la han visto?

**Ema**: En la mañana la vi, iba muy apresurada, me dijo que tenía que ir a ver a su alumna.

**Anthony**: ¿Alumna?

**Ale**: Si, tú no lo sabes, pero Lily esta dando tutorías. Le están dando créditos extra por hacerlo.

**Anthony**: (_hace cara de extrañeza_) ¿Esta dando tutorías?

**Ale**: Si, esta Ady… y esta chica ¿cómo se llama?

**Ema**: Di… y ¿cómo se llama la otra chica?

**Héctor**: ¿No se llamaba Angie?

**Ale y Ema**: ahh si…

**Anthony**: (_mira a Héctor_) ¿Hasta tú lo sabías?

**Héctor**: Ayer nos la presentó, ¿verdad nena?

**Ema**: Si…

**Anthony**: ¿y todos lo saben?

**Ale**. Si, creo que si.

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?

**Ale**: Mira no te ofendas, pero has estado un poco distanciado…

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) Pues si, pero también Ema y ella lo sabe….

**Ema**: (_Indignada_) ¡Oye! Pues si estaba al otro lado del globo, no muerta… claro que voy a saber en que andan mis amigas.

**Anthony**: Ahora resulta que yo soy el que no sabe nada de nadie…

**Ale**: Nadie dijo eso.

**Anthony**: Dime entonces ¿hay algo que deba saber de ti?

**Ale**: No, bueno no realmente.

**Anthony**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

**Ale**: Pues que estoy tomando clases de cocina.

**Anthony**: ¿Clases de cocina?

**Ale**: Si, todo empezó por un reportaje para el periódico, pero me gusto mucho y me quede…

**Héctor**: Y hablando de eso, me encantaron los sushis.

**Ale**: (_sonríe_) ¡Gracias!

**Ema**: Si, y las galletas, estaban deliciosas.

**Anthony**: ¿Galletas, sushis? ¡Rayos! ¿de que hablan? ¿cuánto tiempo tienes tomándolas?

**Ale**: Pues desde hace como seis meses…

**Anthony**: Pero ¿Por qué no lo sabía?

**Ale**: Pues son los sábados, en la tardes…

**Anthony**: (_se ve contrariado_) ¿Y dices que tienes seis meses?

**Ale**: Si.

[_Anthony voltea a ver a Ema_]

**Anthony**: Ya temo preguntar. ¿que hay de ti?

**Ema**: Pues nada, mis estudios como siempre…

**Ale**: (_un tanto pensativa_) Eso no es completamente cierto.

**Ema**: ¿De que hablas?

**Ale**: De que vas a regresar a España en el verano.

**Ema**: (_sonríe_) Ahhh, si es verdad.

**Anthony**: ¿Vas a regresar a España?

**Ema**: Si mientras estuve en España concurse en una convocatoria que hicieron sobre ensayos sobre química. Y gané.

**Héctor**: si, mi Ema ganó ese concurso entre miles de participantes.

**Ema**: Y el premio fue un diplomado que darán en el verano que viene.

**Ale**: (_sonriendo_) Tenemos a toda una genio entre nosotros.

**Anthony**: ¿Y como es que tú lo sabías y yo no?

**Ema**: (_hace un puchero_) ¡Vaya si que me haces sentir especial!

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Ema**: Te lo comenté en una de mis cartas.

**Anthony**: Lo siento pero no lo recuerdo…

**Ale**: Volvemos a lo mismo, no necesitas estar a mil kilómetros de distancia para que estés alejado de nosotras.

**Anthony**: Es que todo me parece inverosímil ¿cuanto dicen que tiene Lily dando tutorías?

**Ale**: Son como tres meses… empezó con Ady y ahora tiene a Di y a Angie

**Héctor**: Muy simpática… esa niña es linda.

**Ema**. ¡Hey!

**Héctor**: Pero tú lo eres más.

[_Se ve a Anthony muy serio_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué ocurre Anthony?

**Anthony**: Lo que pasa es que me estoy dando cuenta de que ya no las conozco…

[_Se cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis_]

**Luis**: Y entonces yo le dije que lo que pasaba era que no me conocía, y Lily dijo que me mejor dicho era que me conocía de sobra, lo que no me hizo pizca de gracia. Y Perla me dijo que estaba tomando todo muy a pecho que me relajara.

[_Se vuelve a cambiar la imagen y se ven a Ale y a Anthony sentados en una mesa en la cafetería_]

**Ale**: ¿Ya no estas enojado?

**Anthony**: (_muy serio_) No estoy enojado, digo es que me siento mal…

**Ale**: Anthony ¡no exageres! Son solo algunas actividades, no puedes esperar saber todo sobre nosotras…

**Anthony**: ¿y porque Archie si lo sabía?

**Ale**: Porque Archie bueno a veces anda mucho con nosotras…

**Anthony**: Si pero ya les pregunté a los demás cuando comíamos Y Perla… y Luis… y Scarleth, hasta mi tío sabía que Lily daba tutorías…

**Ale**: Creo que estas exagerando.

**Anthony**: No lo estoy, es cierto lo que dices estoy desconectado y yo…

**Ale**: Simplemente cambiaste tus prioridades…ahora esta Kate…

**Anthony**: pero tu tienes a Darren y sin embargo sabes todo lo que ocurre.

**Ale**: Pero yo soy yo y tú eres tú…

**Anthony**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Ale**: pues eso…

[_Anthony voltea enojado_]

**Ale**: Mira, allí esta Kate.

[_Anthony gira la cabeza y se encuentra a Kate_]

**Anthony**: (_se_ _levanta rápidamente y se reúne con ella_) ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando como loco.

**Kate**: (_lo mira extrañada_) Hola… ¿de que hablas?

**Anthony**. Te estaba llamando y no me contestaste

**Kate**: ¡Ah! Es que se me olvidó mi celular.

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Fui a tu dorm y una chica que vive al lado de ti me dijo que te vio salir con una maleta.

**Kate**: Esa tipa es una metiche… y no era una maleta…

**Anthony**: En verdad que estaba preocupado…

**Kate**: Pues ya ves que no tenías nada de que preocuparte, ya estoy aquí, solo salí un rato cerca de la ciudad…

**Anthony**. Pero ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Yo podría haberte acompañado.

**Kate**: Sorry, no lo hice intencionalmente… pero ya estoy aquí, y la verdad tengo algo de hambre ¡vamos a cenar!

**Anthony**: (_Pensativo_) Esta bien.

[_Desde la puerta se despide con un ademán de Ale, cambia la imagen y se mira a Luis_]

**Luis**: Y tenía la intuición de que me estaba ocultando algo, pero no quise insistir en ello, así que preferí seguir las cosas como estaban, como por allí dicen si no estaba descompuesto para que querer arreglarlo ¿no?

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Lily que esta comiendo junto con Ale y Ema_]

**Lily**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo.

**Ale**: Si, se veía algo contrariado, como si no se hubiera esperado que hiciéramos algo sin consultárselo.

**Ema**: A mi me pareció más bien algo apesadumbrado.

**Ale**: No pudiste ver mucho estabas muy nerviosa porque te agarro beso y beso con Héctor.

[_Lily suelta una carcajada_]

**Lily**: ¡Venos nada más! Yo aún sigo enojada con él por como me ha tratado, pero eso si hablando de lo que hizo o dejó de hacer.

**Ale**: Es que es raro…

**Lily**: Y no solo eso, Ema sintiéndose culpable de besar a un chico guapo solo por él…

**Ema**: No me siento culpable.

**Ale**: Pues demostraste lo contrario en la tarde.

**Ema**: Me sentí mal por las cámaras, digo ¿y si mis papás ven esto?

**Lily**: Ay Ema, cálmate, tus papás no van a pensar nada malo, simplemente que tienes novio y que es normal que los novios se besen.

**Ale**: (_riendo_) pero es que eran más que unos simples besitos.

**Ema**: (_sonrojándose_) Ayy no hablen ya… que me voy a sonrojar.

**Lily**: ¿más?

[_las tres ríen_]

**Lily**: En fin, no se que piensa, pero si él no se interesa por nuestras vidas, pues que no espere saber todo de nosotras.

**Ema**: Si, así es, yo me sentí muy mal al saber que ni siquiera leyó bien mi carta...

**Ale**: Bueno Ema no lo puedes culpar tus cartas parecían libros....

**Lily**: Si jejeje, a veces me dormía leyéndolas...

**Ema**: (_con sarcasmo_) ja, ja, que graciosas

**Ale**: Estamos bromeando, pero si eran bastante largas y muy descriptivas, así que si Anthony andaba en otro mundo dudo mucho que recuerde todo lo que le escribiste.

**Ema**: Eso fue bastante evidente.

**Lily**: Mira Ema, ya no tiene caso enojarnos... la verdad es que como le dijo Ale, él ha estado tan desconectado de todos que no sabe nada de nadie, solo se interesa por esa...

**Ale**: (_interrumpiéndola_) Gata...

**Ema**: Pues que mal que sea así. Porque no es que quiera reclamar derechos o algo así, pero creo que nosotras estábamos desde antes, y además somos sus amigas.

**Lily**: Solo espero que el día que se de cuenta de eso no sea demasiado tarde...

**Ale**: (_la mira con tristeza_) La verdad es que pienso que ya es demasiado tarde:

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Luis_]

**Luis**: Y pues... (_mira el reloj_) Ayyy, ya es demasiado tarde, ya llevó más de una hora hablando, voy a llegar tarde a mi clase... pues bueno ya nos veremos la semana que viene... ¡Allí se ven... en el espejo!

[_Sale del cuarto de entrevista, cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: (_Muy serio_) El día de hoy estuve buscando como loco a Kate, y mientras la buscaba a ella, me encontré con hallazgos importantes, como es que ya no conozco a mis propios amigos... ¿será verdad lo que todos dicen? ¿Qué me he desconectado y que ya no me he preocupado por sus cosas? Me gustaría decir que están equivocados, pero él día de hoy me han demostrado lo contrario que el que estaba equivocado era yo... y entonces me pregunto ¿Si en esto están en lo correcto, lo estarán también en relación a otras cosas? La verdad es que no tengo ganas de pensar mucho, al menos Kate apareció y no quiero pensar más... porque entonces la cabeza me estallaría. Solo me queda esperar a ver que sucede mañana. ¡Buenas noches!

[_Anthony apaga la luz_]

**Fin episodio 11.**

* * *

_Música del episodio: Te busqué de Nelly Furtado y Juanes _


	12. Chapter 12

**Proyecto**** Anthonimia**

**Segunda temporada**

**Episodio 12**

**Verdades dolorosas**

[_Un reflejo de luz se filtraba por las finas cortinas que adornan las ventanas del dormitorio. Anthony esta ya de pie, mirando hacia afuera a través de una de ellas. Se escucha un grito desde afuera aunque no se distingue lo que dice. Anthony saca su mano y voltea a la cámara_.]

**Anthony**: Bien, como podrán ver, el día de hoy ya estoy vestido y listo para salir, (_mira su reloj_) son las 6:10am y Luis ha venido por mí para ir a correr. Así que vamos a hacer eso, solo espero que Mike no se tarde porque esta cámara esta a punto de quedarse sin batería. Así que no se si llegue a tiempo. De todas formas nos veremos luego.

[_La imagen se va en ese momento, al volver ya están grabando desde la cafetería, Mike se ve a lo lejos tratando de ponerle la nueva batería a la otra cámara, mientras que Anthony esta sentado ya sin sweats junto a Luis y Archie_]

**Archie**: bueno, que la cámara se haya quedado sin baterías no me extraña, pero que tú y Luis hayan ido a correr juntos, pues sí.

**Luis**: ¿pues porque? No es la primera vez que Anthony sale a correr.

**Archie**: pues sí, pero hacia tiempo que no lo hace, digo hace tiempo dejo de hacer muchas cosas que hacia antes.

**Luis**: pues si, como comer con nosotros

**Archie**: o practicar esgrima los domingos

**Luis**: o chatear por las noches, bueno al menos con nosotros.

**Archie**: (_se ríe_) pues sí… y también…

**Anthony**: ¡¡podrían dejar de estar hablando de mí, como si yo no estuviera aquí en frente!!

**Archie**: ¡ay! ¡Primito! No grites… aun estoy medio dormido.

**Luis**: si, además es muy temprano…

**Anthony**: pues para correr no fue tan temprano…

**Luis**: de hecho a mí me gusta correr en la madrugada… (_Suspira_) ah! Se respira el aire más fresco y es más saludable (_se cubre la cara mientras que una servilleta cae justo en sus manos_) ¡¡ay!! ¡No te pases!

**Anthony**: bueno, pues es que ya empiezas con tus cosas… aparte ya me di cuenta que no es la primera vez que hacen eso… digo, poder oír bien, es algo que siempre he hecho y sigo haciendo.

**Archie**: estas muy sensible hoy Primo

**Anthony**: no es eso, y lo sabes… (_Mira hacia el lado_) ¡Mike! ¿Ya casi terminas?

¿Que tanto haces?

**Mike**: pues nada, solo que estoy aprovechando para limpiarla bien, ajustarle el sonido y el tono y todo eso.

**Anthony**: pues si, pero yo ya me quería ir…

**Archie**: ¿y a donde? Si aun es temprano... (_Se queda pensativo_) ahh ya se, te quieres ir…

**Luis**: antes que lleguen las chicas…

**Los dos**: (_se miran y se ríen_) ¡SIP!

**Anthony**: jijiji, muy chistosos, pues no es eso, si no que… quiero llegar a tiempo a mi clase, siempre me terminan regañando.

**Archie**: pues si, pero mira la hora, todavía es muy temprano.

**Anthony**: bueno, pero no es por miedo, ¿porque tendría que tenerles miedo?

**Luis**: ¿y nos preguntas a nosotros?

[_Diego Luna se acerca en ese momento muy sonriente con un café en la mano_]

**Diego**: ¡buenos días! (_se sienta_) ¿de que hablan?

**Anthony**: de nada…

**Diego**: ¿como que de nada?

**Anthony**: (_tuerce los ojos_) aquí "mis amigos" dicen que les temo a las chicas…

**Diego**: y... ¿porque les tendrías que tener miedo a las chicas?

**Anthony**: pues lo mismo digo yo…

**Archie**: no es miedo… es pues, precaución...

**Diego**: bueno, pues sea lo que sea, allí vienen…

[_La imagen se mueve y se ve entrando a Ema, Ale, Lily y Geor_]

**Anthony**: pues yo insisto que no era por eso… ¿ya casi estas listo Mike?

**Mike**: ¡ya, ya, lista! ¡Quedo mejor que nueva!

**Diego**: ¿y si querías irte porque no te fuiste con Patrick?

**Anthony**: pues, (_levanta las cejas_) es que ya me acostumbre a andar con Mike…

**Patrick**: ¡gracias eh!

**Anthony**: no te ofendas… no es personal, es cuestión de costumbre solamente.

[_En ese momento se acercan a la mesa las chicas_]

**Ale**: ¡¡hola!!

**Geor**: (_se sienta_) vaya, veo que no solo nosotras madrugamos.

**Ema**: si, pensamos que seriamos las primeras en la mesa…

**Archie**: ¿y ese milagro que andan solitas? Digo sin sus novios…

**Ale**: ¿que hay una ley que diga que tenemos que estar siempre juntos?

**Lily**: ¿que novio?

**Ema**: (_frunciendo la frente_) ¡ay ya empiezas!

**Lily**: ¡es enserio, Stear y yo no somos novios! Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo…

**Archie**: (_hace una mueca_) por cierto, ¿en donde esta?

**Lily**: se levantó tarde… por eso no va a venir a desayunar.

**Anthony**: bueno, ya que estas listo entonces vamos Mike.

**Ale**: (_levanta una ceja_) aun es temprano, ¿lo sabias no Anthony? ¿O es que te vas porque llegamos nosotras?

**Anthony**: ¡no! claro que no. ¿Porque todos piensan lo mismo?

**Ema**: bueno, yo voy por algo de comer…

**Lily**: pues cuando el río suena…

**Ale**: cierto, vamos…

**Geor**: ¡yo también voy! Luego me traen lo que no quiero.

[_La imagen las sigue por unos segundos luego se regresa y enfoca a Anthony_]

**Anthony**: ¿que diablos quiso decir con eso de que cuando el río suena?

**Archie**: pues me imagino que quiso dar en entender que si todos lo dicen es porque tiene que ser cierto.

**Luis**: ¡sip!

**Anthony**: pues que tonterías…

**Perla**: (_aparece de la nada mientras corre a sentarse junto a Diego_) ¡Diego! ¡Que emoción verte aquí! ¡Y tan tempranito! (_le da un beso sonoro en la mejilla_)

**Luis**: hola Perlita... (_La mira exageradamente_)

**Perla**: ¡ohh! ¡Hola Luis! ni te vi...

**Scarleth**: (_aparece también en la toma de improviso_) ¡hello! ¡Ya llegue yo!

**Archie**: no, aquí no hemos visto a Albert

**Scarleth**: ¡pero si aun no he preguntado nada!

**Archie**: ¿y que caso tiene?

**Luis**: ¡sip! De todas formas lo ibas a preguntar…

**Scarleth**: Agghh! Bueno, ni modo…

**Anthony**: bueno, pues ahora si, insisto… ¡ya me voy!

**Perla**: ¡ohh! ¡Anthony! ¡¡Ni me di cuenta que estabas aquí!! Jijiji

**Scarleth**: ¡vaya vaya! Cierto, que milagro Anthony, pero... ¿tan pronto te vas?

**Anthony**: (_tuerce los ojos y hace una mala cara_) aja… nos vemos…

[_Se oye a lo lejos un ruido escandaloso y unos gritos_]

**Archie**: ¿¡Que se cayó!?

[_La imagen voltea y se ve a Lily sumamente enojada tratando de recoger algunos restos de comida_]

**Archie**: (_su voz_) ¡parece que se le cayo el azafate! (_y con la misma se levanta y sale disparado a ayudar_)

**Anthony**: (_también camina a ver que paso, la imagen se ve mas cerca y empieza a caminar detrás de él_) ¿que paso, estas bien?

**Lily**: ¡¡si!! ¡¡Ya dije como mil veces que sí!! ¡Que no la vieron!

**Anthony**: ¿a quien?

**Ale**: (_se acerca por detrás_) ¡a Paty! Fue ella quien le tiró la comida…

**Geor**: si, yo también la vi, no lo podía creer pero si fue ella.

**Anthony**: (_se agacha para terminar de recoger algunos trozos de tocino_) pues que raro, nosotros no la vimos.

**Mike**: ¡Yo si la vi!

[_Todos voltean a verlo_]

**Ale**: ¿lo viste todo?

**Lily**: ¡genial! Tendré que irme a vestir de nuevo. Grrr ¡¡Pero esta si me las paga!!

**Ale**: ¿lo grabaste Mike?

**Mike**: no, todavía tenia apagada la cámara, pero si vi lo que paso.

**Geor**: ¿que fue lo que te dijo Lily?

**Lily**: (_cierra los ojos irritada_) pues no me dijo nada, solo pasó medio empujándome y como vio que ni me moví se regresó…

**Mike**: y le tiró el azafate encima… (_Hace el ademán de como tiro el azafate_) pero te dijo algo, yo la vi murmurando algo…

**Lily**: si, si, bueno, me voy, tendré que llegar tarde a mi clase…

**Anthony**: pero, un momento, entonces es verdad…

**Lily**: ¿que es verdad? (_mira a Ale_) ¿se lo contaste?

**Ale**: (_hace cara de culpabilidad_) yo… pues, la verdad sí…

**Lily**: (_hace una mala cara_) ¡¡¡traidora!!! (_grita enojada y se va corriendo_)

**Ale**: ¡Lily! ¡No te enojes, espera! (_sale corriendo atrás de ella_)

**Archie**: ¡esto no lo puedo permitir, hablaré con Stear para que le ponga un paro a su ex!

**Anthony**: si, yo también hablaré con él…

**Geor**: pues con el que hay que hablar no es precisamente con él, yo diría que mejor no se metan, Lily dijo claramente que no quería que nadie se metiera en ese asunto.

**Perla**: (_se acerca_) si, es cierto, eso ha dicho.

**Anthony**: de todas formas no podemos permitir que la esté hostigando así…

**Luis**: pues creo que alguna regla del colegio que lo impide, talvez si hablan con Albert…

**Archie**: ¡vaya! Correr en verdad si te abre los pulmones ¡y hasta el cerebro! Es cierto… voy ahora mismo a hablar con él (_sale casi corriendo del lugar_)

**Scarleth**: ¡yo voy contigo Archie! ¡Espérame! (_sale corriendo atrás de_ _él_)

**Diego**: pues, se mira seria la cosa.

**Anthony**: si, en verdad nunca creí que fuera verdad…

**Ema**: en verdad no es para tanto… digo, Paty esta molesta y yo no la culpo…

**Geor**: Ema no empieces…

**Ema**: pues es la verdad… en fin, yo ya me voy, nos vemos…

**Perla**: pues la verdad yo también me retiro, nos vemos luego… ¿Diego, no quieres venir a grabarme?

**Diego**: ¿que van a cocinar hoy? (_sus voces se pierden a lo lejos_)

**Geor**: bueno, será mejor que también me vaya, ¿vienes?

**Anthony**: si, vamos…

[_La imagen los va siguiendo_]

**Anthony**: ¿desde cuando ha estado pasando todo esto?

**Geor**: pues según sé, ya tiene varios días… la verdad nosotras no mucho le hicimos caso al principio.

**Anthony**: si, yo también supe de eso hasta ayer, pero no me pareció creíble…

**Geor**: pues la verdad, todos creíamos que Lily exageraba pero ya vez, tenía razón.

**Anthony**: pues no tenía porque inventarse algo así… (_Saca un papel de la bolsa de su saco_) ¡Hay! Nuevamente literaria, mrs. Summers nos va a matar, sobre todo a mí si llegó tarde nueva mente.

**Geor**: ¡tienes razón! ¡Corramos!

[_Los dos corren hasta llegar al salón. Aun logran llegar a tiempo y sentarse antes de que la maestra entre al salón_]

[_Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí Lily y Ale caminaban lentamente mientras llevaban una acalorada discusión_.]

**Lily**: si, pero de todas formas me debiste haber consultado.

**Ale**: bueno, ya te lo dije, se me salió, además que importa, aunque tu sigas queriendo mantener a Anthony lejos de tu vida, él se tiene que enterar alguna vez sobre tus cosas.

**Lily**: pues ya que, sinceramente no quería que lo supiera porque ya vez cual fue su reacción…

**Ale**: pues fue la misma que asumimos todos

**Lily**: si, ya me doy cuenta cuando confían en mi las que se dicen mis amistades.

**Ale**: ¡ay Lily! Ya para ¿no? ¡Ya te creemos todos! ¿Contenta?

**Lily**: ¡no! La verdad no, ¡porque ahora todos se van a querer meter! Y luego la estúpida esa se va a creer que no me puedo defender yo sola.

**Ale**: no le digas así…

**Lily**: ¡ah! ¡Defiéndela ahora!

**Ale**: no es que la defienda, pero se oye feo Lily

**Lily**: Sí, ¡como no! ¡Como no fue a ti que te tiraron la comida encima!

**Ale**: bueno, la verdad ya sé esta pasando… pero al menos no había mucha gente en la cafetería a esa hora, y viste que Mike por poco y lo graba todo…

**Lily**: pues si… aunque estuvo bien que no lo hiciera, suficiente tengo con que me hubieran grabado después.

**Ale**: bueno, pues ya solo quedan 20 minutos para que termine el periodo, yo digo que ya no vamos a la clase…

**Lily**: bueno, yo al menos tenía tiempo libre, y tú pues Geor te puede pasar sus notas…

**Ale**: si, tienes razón… (_Hace una mueca_) ¡Ay no! ¡Mira quien viene allí!

**Lily**: (_mira despectivamente_) ¡hay! ¡Mr. Ruiz! ¡Y ya nos vio! Que horror...

**Ale**: Sí, ni modo…

**Mr. Ruiz**: (_se acerca y saluda a la cámara_) ¡hola hola! ¿Cómo estamos? Bien bien… ¡buen trabajo Patrick! El material que nos ha estado llegando esta ¡de calidad!

**Lily**: espero que lo estén usando mejor que el del año pasado…

**Ale**: si, yo también espero que los editores sean decentes…

**Mr. Ruiz**: (_ignorándolas_) me he dado cuenta que ninguna de las dos ha llegado a grabar sus diarios, de hecho el único que lo ha hecho es Luis, y se tomó todo un periodo para hacerlo, ustedes deberían de seguir su ejemplo.

**Ale**: ¡se tardó todo un periodo! ¿Pues que tanto dijo?

**Mr. Ruiz**: pues ya lo verán… ya lo verán… (_Se arregla el bigote_) bueno, pues no dejen de hacerlo, tienen hasta mañana, ¡acuérdense por favor! Y también no dejen de llegar a la junta de mañana, antes de que se vayan de viaje.

**Lily**: como olvidarlo… claro, allí estaremos…

**Mr. Ruiz**: ¡Que les vaya bien… Patrick! Buen trabajo (_hace signo de pulgar arriba y se retira de la toma_)

**Lily**: ¡que fastidio!

**Ale**: si, pero ni modo… (_Suspira_) porque no vamos ahora, todavía tenemos tiempo…

**Lily**: bueno, eso sí, y como quiera no pienso tardarme como el Luis… esta loco eh!

**Ale**: (_riendo a carcajadas_) solo bobadas ha de haber dicho, pobres editores.

[_Las dos chicas se alejan mientras entran al academic building, la toma se apaga_]

[_Luego de varias horas, Anthony ha terminado su segundo periodo y ahora se encuentra en los jardines traseros del colegio platicando con Kate_.]

**Kate**: pues que lío eh

**Anthony**: Sí, Archie hasta habló con Albert

**Kate**: ¿y que le dijo?

**Anthony**: pues que era Lily la tenia que presentar la queja y no él, te imaginaras como se puso.

**Kate**: La neta, no lo sé, pero la verdad no esta en él poner la queja.

**Anthony**: bueno, tienes razón. Ale me dijo que ella no quería que nadie se enterara, que quiere arreglar las cosas a su manera.

**Kate**: pues la verdad tiene toda la razón, que feo es que todos se quieran meter en sus broncas.

**Anthony**: pues somos sus amigos

**Kate**: pues si, pero ya me veo yo con problemas con una chava y que el John, Lina y los demás se anden con estos, cuentos, ¡la verdad los mandaría a volar a todos!

**Anthony**: (_se sonríe y la mira extasiado_) sabes… tú y Lily tienen mucho en común, estoy seguro que si se conocieran se llevarían muy bien…

**Kate**: (_le da un golpe leve en el brazo_) no empieces Anthony, ya esta más que visto que eso nunca va a suceder, y bueno, aunque se pudiera, no creo que haya tiempo.

**Anthony**: (_se pone serio y deja de caminar_) no digas eso… ¿todavía planeas irte?

**Kate**: (_se detiene también y lo mira fijamente_) Anthony, nunca he dicho que ya no lo quiera hacer… y sinceramente. No te lo había querido decir, pero, ya me di de baja de casi todas mis clases…

**Anthony**: (_suspira_) ¿cuando hiciste eso?

**Kate**: ayer, y pues, ya tengo mi boleto de avión, me voy temprano el sábado.

**Anthony**: (_con extrañeza_) Pero… ¿cómo conseguiste el dinero?

**Kate**: (_frunce la frente_) yo tengo mis métodos… no te preocupes…

**Anthony**: (_le toma la cara entre sus manos_) Kate, mírame… no te enfades, sinceramente me alegra por ti que puedas irte a reunir con tu familia, pero yo… (_Se voltea_) te voy a extrañar mucho…

**Kate**: (_lo abraza por detrás_) Anthony… no estés triste, yo también voy a extrañarte, pero comprende, es algo que tengo que hacer…

**Anthony**: (_se voltea efusivamente_) ¡Kate! No te lo había querido decir aun, porque, bueno, ¡voy a ir contigo!

**Kate**: (_lo mira con rareza y se separa de él abruptamente_) ¡que cosas dices Anthony! ¿¡Estás loco!?

**Anthony**: No, lo he pensado seriamente, no me quiero separar de ti, y si tú te vas, pues… también quiero ir contigo, quiero apoyarte en todo.

**Kate**: (_menea la cabeza mientras empieza a caminar lentamente_) no sabes lo que dices… mejor ve a descansar un poco Anthony… ¡cómo vas a venir conmigo!

**Anthony**: (_la toma de la mano_) si, estoy hablando en serio… párate, escúchame (_se detienen_) ¿porque no? Ok, talvez si es una locura, pero es algo que estoy dispuesto a hacer…

**Kate**: (_sonríe y lo mira curiosamente_) estas dispuesto a hacerlo, y… ¿porque? ¿Me amas tanto tanto como para casarte conmigo?

**Anthony**: (_la mira absorto_) ¿casarnos?

**Kate**: ¿Porque te extraña? Me has dicho que vas a venir conmigo, eso quiere decir que viviremos juntos, digo, ¿o como es que te ibas a venir a vivir conmigo? ¿Ibas a vivir en un hotel? (_lo mira molesta_) ¿o que es lo que pretendías? ¿Que yo dijera que si, y que vivieras conmigo y mi familia? ¿Crees que mi madre por estar enferma lo aceptaría?

**Anthony**: No, bueno yo…

**Kate**: ¡es muy fácil hablar por hablar! (_habla para si mientras sigue caminando mas aprisa_) es algo que estoy dispuesto a hacer… ¡por favor! Como si me estuviera haciendo un favor… ¡increíble! (_Se voltea y lo mira fríamente_) ¡Hazme un favor! Vete a tu cuarto y piensa bien las cosas, reflexiona un poco antes de tomar decisiones locas, y cuando ya te hayas cansado de hacerlo entonces vienes donde mí, y hablamos, mientras tanto, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, como para estar perdiendo mi tiempo de esta forma contigo.

**Anthony**: ¡Pero Kate!

[_Kate sigue caminado, hace un ademán con la mano y se va_]

[_Anthony mira a la cámara y continúa caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería. Ya allí, la imagen hace acercamientos a las diferentes mesas, pero se detiene en la cual están Ale, Lily, Ema y otras personas sentadas_.]

**Ale**: (_al ver llegar a Anthony se sorprende_) ¡Anthony! ¿Que haces aquí?

**Ema**: ¿si, no tienes clase a esta hora?

**Anthony**: (_se acerca sin contestar y se sienta_) no sabia que otra gente se sentara en nuestra mesa a esta hora, también de eso no me he enterado.

**Ema**: pues es porque solo las tres estamos los jueves…

**Ale**: a veces Darren viene… y Stear…

**Lily**: si, pero hoy tenia mucho que hacer…

**Ale**: ¿estas bien Anthony? Te ves pálido…

**Lily**: ¿te traigo algo de tomar?

**Anthony**: (_las mira a las tres una a una_) En verdad soy yo el que normalmente les traía algo de tomar…

**Ema**: bueno, pero ya nos acostumbramos a hacerlo solas…

**Ale**: en verdad antes nos pasábamos de confianza y nada nos costaba ir nosotras mismas…

**Anthony**: era algo que me gustaba hacer…

**Lily**: si quieres te puedes tomar mi agua, no la he tocado siquiera (_se la pasa_)

**Anthony**: gracias… (_Se sonríe pensativo_) no tengo clase a esta hora, ¿se les había olvidado?

**Ale**: a mi no, pero como en verdad ya nunca venias a esta hora…

**Ema**: ¡ah es cierto! Pero desde que… (_Ale y Lily la miran y le hacen señas disimuladas con la cabeza_) desde hace tiempo no lo hacías…

**Anthony**: (_las mira y se sonríe indulgente_) creo que no iré a mi última clase, no me siento muy bien… ¡podríamos ir a jugar boliche como antes! No les gustaría…

**Ale**: (_lo interrumpe_) no Anthony no podemos, hoy tenemos examen…

**Anthony**: ahh si, tienes razón…

**Ema**: yo aunque quisiera no puedo, también tengo un examen en Química

**Lily**: y yo tengo una de mis clases favoritas… no puedo faltar… (_Se queda pensando_) aunque yo no tengo examen…

**Anthony**: ¿que clase tomas?

**Lily**: renacimiento y arte Barroca

**Anthony**: (_pensativo_) ¿esa fue a la clase que te cambiaste no?

**Lily**: ahh… este… si en verdad fue porque iba más con mi major

**Anthony**: si, te entiendo. Es mejor así… bueno, pues será otro día…

**Ale**: (_mira el reloj preocupada_) ¿nos vamos?

**Anthony**: no, yo si voy a jugar boliche…

**Ale**: ¡pero Anthony!

**Anthony**: de todas formas no creo pasar el examen…

**Ale**: ¡ay Anthony! No es posible…

**Ema**: déjalo, si no quiere ir que no vaya…

**Lily**: (_lo mira igual de preocupada_) Anthony, si lo que necesitas es hablar con alguien, pues, aquí estamos…

**Anthony**: nos vemos luego… (_Se despide con la mano_) ¡Adiós!

[_Sale lentamente de la cafetería, la imagen lo sigue, y luego cambia hasta otro Angulo_]

**Ale**: algo tiene… se miraba muy apagado…

**Lily**: si, parece que algo le preocupa… ¡ahh! ¡Pobrecito!

**Ema**: ¡siii!! Talvez debimos ir con él…

**Ale**: no, creo que lo mejor será que este solo… solo se pone así cuando de verdad esta preocupado por algo importante.

**Lily**: si, quien sabe que luchas estará librando en su corazón…

**Ema**: ¡ay! Siento como si se me parte el corazón de verlo así… ¡Ha de ser por la gata tonta esa!

**Lily**: si, lo mas seguro es que sea por ella…

**Ale**: ¿no ha preguntado nada del viaje no?

**Lily**: no, ni siquiera después que le dijera el sobre con el itinerario.

**Ale**: presiento que algo tiene que ver con su preocupación…

**Ema**: bueno, ya nos enteraremos… yo por mi parte, las dejo chicas…

**Ale**: y yo también… tengo examen… nos vemos luego

**Lily**: ¡si, vamos!

[_Las tres chicas también se alejan lentamente hasta salir de la cafetería mientras la toma se opaca lentamente_]

[_Mientras tanto en la oficina del consejero del colegio, Anthony se desahogaba plenamente junto a su tío_.]

**Albert**: sinceramente Anthony pienso que estás tomando la decisión equivocada, no puedes tomar esa decisión a la ligera solo porque te sientes presionado.

**Anthony**: nunca dije que fuera presión, si no que, siento que no hay otra salida.

**Albert**: (_se para y le pone sus dos manos en sus hombros_) siempre he pensado que de los tres, tú eras él más sensato. Pero ahora con esto que me estas diciendo, me haces pensar que aun te falta mucho para madurar. En fin, yo solo puedo aconsejarte y no porque sea el consejero, si no como tu tío y porque no, también tu amigo, solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Si Pauna estuviera aquí, estoy seguro que ella pensaría lo mismo.

**Anthony**: si mi madre viviera, ella me diría que siguiera lo que me pide el corazón…

**Albert**: yo también lo pienso… pero algunas veces Anthony, el corazón no siempre tiene la razón… pero bueno, piénsalo mejor… y sea lo que sea Anthony, no dejes de contar conmigo.

**Anthony**: ¡gracias tío!

**Albert**: no me llames tío… te lo he dicho…

**Anthony**: si, Albert, gracias… bueno, me siento mucho mejor ahora… nos vemos luego.

**Albert**: hasta luego… ¡hey! Cierra la puerta por favor.

**Anthony**: ¡si! (_lo mira con una gran sonrisa_) ¡y gracias!

[_Sale de la oficina y camina alegremente hasta su dorm_]

**Anthony**: (_entrando a su cuarto_) Mike, voy a pedirte que me dejes solo un momento… o si quieres tomate un rato libre…

**Mike**: (_su voz_) ¿ya no piensas salir?

**Anthony**: no lo se ahora… pero si lo hago, de verdad que te llamo…

**Mike**: bueno, no dejes de hacerlo Anthony…

**Anthony**: si, te lo aseguro…

**Mike**: y… bueno, se que no es asunto mío… pero te quiero pedir que… pues… pienses muy bien en todo lo que tu tío te dijo…

**Anthony**: (_lo mira serio_) pues, como bien lo dijiste no es tu asunto…

**Mike**: lo se… pero piensa que tus acciones pueden afectar de alguna forma u otra a mas de uno…

**Anthony**: lo dices por ti ¿no? ¿Te preocupa el proyecto?

**Mike**: la verdad, mentiría si digo que no…

**Anthony**: lo se… pero créeme, sea lo sea, me asegurare de arreglarlo bien todo antes de decidir bien lo que planeo hacer…

**Mike**: eso espero… bueno, nos vemos…

**Anthony**: Mike… espera…

**Mike**: ¿si?

**Anthony**: Se que no necesito pedírtelo, pero… cuento con tu discreción…

**Mike**: claro, no te preocupes… llámame luego… estaré al pendiente.

**Anthony**: si… bye (_cierra la puerta_)

[ _Mientras tanto Anthony empieza a escribir por largo rato en su computadora y sacar algunas cosas de su closet. Esta ocupado organizando sus cosas cuando nota que algo cae de una de sus chaquetas_.]

**Anthony**: (_recogiendo algo_) es el sobre que me dio Lily la otra vez… se me había olvidado por completo… (_Esta a punto de abrirlo cuando alguien llama a la puerta_)

**Anthony**: (_pone el sobre encima de su escritorio_) ¿quien es?

**¿?**: Soy yo (_contesta la voz de una chica_)

**Anthony**: ¿quien? (_se acerca a la puerta y se queda escuchando_)

**¿?**: ¡Soy yo Anthony! ¡Kate!

**Anthony**: (_abre la puerta rápidamente_) ¡Kate! Lo siento, (_le da un beso_) no te reconocí la voz…

**Kate**: Es que estoy algo ronca… (_Entra mientras se quita la chaqueta y la pone en una silla_)

**Anthony**: ¿porque? ¿Estuviste llorando?

**Kate**: un poco… pero, bueno… sabes… estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste hace rato…

**Anthony**: yo también… y pues… pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste… y tienes razón…

**Kate**: (_cierra los ojos y suspira_) te diste cuenta que es una locura ¿no? (_se sonríe con tristeza_) es lo mejor Anthony…

**Anthony**: no… bueno, puede que si tengas razón, pero lo que pensé es que… (_Se acerca a ella_) Kate… (_La mira a los ojos_) hay muchas maneras de seguir juntos...

**Kate**: (_se separa bruscamente_) Anthony… que tonterías dices…

**Anthony**: no son tonterías… tenias razón, no lo había pensado bien… no se seria correcto viajar contigo y pretender estar juntos solo así. Pero yo puedo rentar una casa allá, conseguir un trabajo y seguir juntos... y quien sabe que nos pueda traer el futuro.

**Kate**: ¡ay Anthony! Pensé que te habrías tomado el tiempo de pensar con la cabeza… en serio que te desconozco…

**Anthony**: pero Kate… pensé que era eso lo que querías…

**Kate**: ¡No seas tonto! Todo lo que dices es una locura, (_levanta una ceja_) ¿vas a dejar todo lo que aquí tienes para irte a vivir a Polonia? ¡Lo que quise fue abrirte los ojos a la realidad! Además Anthony… tú no te quieres ir… lo que no quieres es aceptar que lo nuestro… tiene que… terminar… (_Traga saliva y voltea a otro lado_)

**Anthony**: (_la abraza_) no… no Kate… no quiero que eso pase… viajaremos juntos y ya veras que luego se arreglan las cosas…y no se quizá algún día nos podamos casar y así podremos volver luego…

**Kate**: Anthony, ¿que te hace pensar que yo quiero volver? Si estoy aquí es para estudiar, nunca he pensado siquiera quedarme viviendo definitivamente aquí… al terminar los estudios de todas formas pensaba volver…

**Anthony**: pero entonces… yo… ¿yo que? ¿En donde hay un espacio para mí en tus planes?

**Kate**: Anthony… tú nunca estuviste en mis planes… lo nuestro fue algo… espontáneo… lindo… es algo que de verdad quedara muy dentro de mi corazón para siempre, pero tienes que aceptar que ya no puede ser…

**Anthony**: entonces todo el tiempo supiste que lo nuestro solo llegaría de aquí hasta que terminaras tus estudios y ¿Después que, en donde quedaba yo?

**Kate**: no, no digas eso… (_se acerca y lo acaricia pero él se aleja enojado_) no, solo así… la verdad, al principio no pensé ni que fuéramos a durar tanto tiempo… aunque en verdad no ha sido mucho, solo unos meses… la verdad Anthony… yo te quiero mucho… pero de allí a pensar en formar una familia… a estar juntos para siempre… pues… mentiría si te digo que lo había pensado… porque no es así… no se me había venido a la mente si no hasta ahora… y pues la verdad… yo… no estoy ni siquiera segura de lo que siento. Anthony: bueno, y yo… yo… tampoco pero… (_Mira hacia abajo_, _se acerca y le levanta el rostro mientras sostiene su mirada firme_) dime mirándome a los ojos que me amas… dímelo…

**Anthony**: Kate… yo… te quiero bastante…

**Kate**: (_lo suelta_) pero no me amas… y esta bien… no te lo reprocho…

**Anthony**: no quiero que te vayas…

**Kate**: pues es algo que no puedes evitar… y es mejor que lo sepas ya Anthony… quiero que cuando nos despidamos sea algo bonito… pero no quiero que sigas atado a mi… quiero que tengas la libertad de hacer lo que tu quieras…

**Anthony**: y tú… también quieres tener esa libertad…

**Kate**: yo estaré demasiado ocupada en otras cosas por mucho tiempo, pero si… también quiero sentir que voy a estar libre de tomar cualquier decisión sin preocuparme por lo que alguien más pueda pensar… o sentir… entiéndeme… es mejor así…

**Anthony**: (_Se sienta en la cama_) es que injusto… ¿porque tenía que terminar así?

**Kate**: la vida a veces da muchas vueltas Anthony… y no siempre gira alrededor de lo que deseamos… pero talvez en una de esas vueltas… nos volvamos a encontrar… y si para entonces los dos seguimos sintiendo lo mismo, entonces quizás lo volvamos a intentar… pero mientras tanto será mejor decirnos…. Adiós…

**Anthony**: (_la mira y sonríe_) no… adiós no… solo si es para siempre (_vuelve a sonreír como recordando algo_) hasta pronto…

**Kate**: Anthony… (_Se acerca y trata de besarlo_)

**Anthony**: (_serio_) Kate… (_La mira_) déjame solo… no podría besarte ahora, no sabiendo que no voy a verte de nuevo.

**Kate**: si… hasta pronto… pero… no tiene que ser ahora mismo…

**Anthony**: yo prefiero que sea así… entiéndeme… necesito estar solo… si te sigo viendo no se si tenga fuerzas suficientes para dejarte ir… además, prefiero quedarme con el recuerdo de tus besos antes de esta despedida.

**Kate**: (_voltea a ver a otro lado y se pone su chaqueta_) Esta bien… lo comprendo. Hasta luego.

[_Anthony no voltea a ver, pero después de unos segundos se oye que la puerta se abre y se vuelve a cerrar lentamente. Después de lo que parece un buen rato, Anthony se levanta y mira hacia la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Bien, este día ha terminado, y sinceramente no tengo mas palabras para poder seguir hablando. Solo se que siento que no me siento muy bien, y que, prefiero estar solo. Hasta mañana.

[_Anthony se aleja, y se acerca a su escritorio y toma entre sus manos el sobre que se había salido de su chaqueta hacia un rato. Lo abre lentamente y al ver su contenido sonríe y lo vuelve a poner en su lugar. Luego apaga la luz_.]

**Fin episodio 12**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Abrázame de Camila ***Autor del episodio: Lily Flor***_


	13. Chapter 13

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda temporada**

**Episodio 13**

**Viernes de despedida**

[_Se prende la luz y se ve a Anthony muy triste_]

**Anthony**: Son las tres de la madrugada, me he estado despertando cada hora, mi cabeza no deja de pensar, una parte de mi siente que no debí presionar a Kate de otra manera, pero la otra me dice que hice lo correcto. Al final nos despedimos y ella va a hacer lo que supongo siempre quiso hacer, dejándome fuera de todos sus planes, y bueno, (_enseña el sobre que ahora esta abierto_) Esto me demuestra que no cuide lo que realmente valía la pena. Y (_sonríe con melancolía_) ¡vaya! estoy hablando como si ustedes hubieran visto lo que hay dentro.

[_Saca el contenido del sobre y lo enseña a la cámara, se ven horarios y algunos lugares anotados_]

**Anthony**: Esto, (_señala el papel_) es el itinerario de las vacaciones del Spring break, y aún en este momento no puedo creer que me lo hayan dado, yo me mostré muy grosero sobre todo con Archie cuando me preguntó del viaje, yo le contesté de mala gana, así que creo que por eso fue Lily quien me lo entregó… como sea, (_mira seriamente a la cámara_) En serio que les agradezco el detalle, pero no se si iré… no me siento con ánimos de nada. Excepto de… (_hace una mirada extraña_)

[_Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a su escritorio, prende su laptop y se ve que comienza a trabajar en ella, el tiempo transcurre, y se escucha que alguien entra a la habitación_]

**Anthony**: (_aun frente a_ _la lap top_) Hola Greg.

**Greg**: (_algo nervioso_) Ayy ¿estas despierto?

**Anthony**. (_hace cara de hastío_) No Greg, si soy un holograma... ¡claro que estoy despierto!

**Greg**: Ayy, no le vayas a decir a Mathew que acabo de llegar.

**Anthony**: (_sin voltear a verlo_) ¿de que hablas?

**Greg**: Es que mi turno empezaba desde ayer en la noche pero no llegue a tiempo y me quedé dormido.

**Anthony**: (_Aún mirando la pantalla de su lap_) Ahh, es por eso, no importa no me he movido de aquí.

[_Greg se acerca a él y se queda mirando hacía la pantalla bobamente_]

**Anthony**: (_voltea la cara y lo mira un poco fastidiado_) ¿Qué haces Greg?

**Greg**: ¿quería ver que estabas haciendo?

**Anthony**: ¿¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer??

**Greg**: Pues me gustaría dormir pero no puedo si hay ruido.

**Anthony**: Pues podrías regresar a tu cuarto.

**Greg**: Prefiero quedarme aquí.

[_Anthony hace cara de hastío Greg se pone a leer sobre su hombro lo que esta haciendo_]

**Greg**: ¿Qué es todo eso?

**Anthony**: La verdad no quiero ser grosero, pero en realidad no te importa.

**Greg**: Uyy que genio.

[_Se ve que se va haciendo de día y Anthony imprime unas cosas, finalmente apaga la computadora y se dirige al baño, alguien toca a la puerta y Greg abre_]

**Diego**: ¿Cómo va todo?

**Greg**: Pues Anthony estuvo levantado desde muy temprano.

**Diego**: (_asombrado_) ¿Algo interesante?

**Greg**: si mucho, estuvo en la computadora y…

**Diego**: (_lo interrumpe_) ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante?

**Greg**: Pues a mi me lo parece…

**Diego**: ¡¡Cielos!! Eso es más que aburrido.

[_Sale Anthony vistiendo un pantalón sin camisa_]

**Anthony**: ¿Quién es aburrido?

**Greg**: Tú…

**Anthony**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿En serio?

**Diego**: (_mira feo a Greg_) Pues para eso estoy aquí, para hacer tu vida más interesante.

**Anthony**: Lo siento, pero aunque mi vida no te parezca interesante tengo demasiadas complicaciones.

**Diego**: (_con mirada suspicaz_) ¿No te agradaría una sesión de grabación?

**Anthony**: ¿Te refieres a más grabación? Porque la verdad es que todo el día me graban….

**Diego**: Es que estaban buscando un día para grabar los comerciales de la segunda temporada.

**Anthony**: ¿Qué ustedes nunca se cansan? No pienso hacer más sesiones ni más firmas de autógrafos, el día de hoy no tengo ánimos de esas ridiculeces…

**Diego**: (_hace cara de hastío_) Nunca andas con ánimos de algo, y no quiero utilizar siempre la misma amenaza, pero voluntariamente firmaste un contrato con la HBO donde te comprometiste a hacer ese tipo de "ridiculeces" como tu le llamas.

[_Anthony respira enojado_]

**Anthony**: Si, mira yo se eso, pero también se que en el "contrato" hay un cláusula donde específica que tengo que hacer eso siempre y cuando no nos haga faltar a nuestras obligaciones.

**Diego**: (_levanta una ceja_) Tales ¿cómo?

**Anthony**: Como ir a clases…

**Diego**: (_suelta una risa despectiva_) ¿O sea que ahora si te acuerdas de las clases?

**Anthony**. Si creo que sería bueno para variar ir a clases.

**Diego**: (_un poco molesto_) ¡¡Pero si no has asistido a más de la mitad de tus clases esta semana!!

**Anthony**: (_con una sonrisa velada_) ¿Y no te parece suficiente razón como para querer ir hoy?

**Diego**: Esta bien, mejor no discuto más porque se que no te voy a ganar… (_voltea a ver a Greg_) Síguelo y asegúrate que vaya a clases.

[_Anthony hace una cara de incredulidad pero comienza a preparar sus cosas para salir_]

**Anthony**: (_aun con su sonrisa extraña_) Vámonos Greg, quiero ir a desayunar.

**Greg**: Si, si claro, ya estoy en eso.

[_Anthony sale de la habitación, camina por los pasillos y entra a la cafetería y se dirige donde normalmente se sienta Kate, pero solo están sus amigos_]

**Anthony**: Ho…

**John**: (_de mala gana_) Creí que ya no te nos ibas a acercar…

**Lina**: Kate no esta aquí… y no sabemos donde este

**Anthony**: Yo solo quería preguntarles algo…

**John**: (_voltea a otro lado y luego lo ve de nuevo y hace cara de susto_) ¿Todavía sigues aquí?

**Anthony**: ¡Por favor John! Podrías informarme donde esta Kate.

**John**: ¿Qué no entiendes?

**Lina**: Uyy si "informarme" vete de aquí con tus palabras elegantes… si no somos como Kate que aguantaba tu snobismo.

**Anthony**: (_se queda asombrado_) ¿Cómo?

**John**: ¡Esfúmate!

**Anthony**: Pe…

**John**: (_con voz de bebe_) Ayyy el niño rico va a llorar…

**Lina**: (_muy seria_) No eres bienvenido

**Anthony**: Es que..

**John**: (_mira a Lina_) ¿Escuchas algo?

**Lina**: Si, ¿será un mosquito?

[_Anthony aprieta la mandíbula y se da la media vuelta y choca con Alma_]

**Alma**: Hola Anthony te vez medio perdido, vamos a sentarnos a desayunar algo.

[_Anthony voltea a ver de reojo a los amigos de Kate que sueltan una carcajada que se escucha por toda la cafetería_]

**Anthony**: (_trata de sonreír_) No tengo hambre.

**Alma**: ven tómate un té, no te ves muy bien.

**Anthony**. Está bien.

[_Anthony camina al lado de Alma y se sientan un poco alejados de los amigos de Kate, cambia la imagen y se ve a Lily en el cuarto de Entrevistas_]

**Lily**: Hoy bueno, estamos a punto de concluir la segunda semana de filmación, lo cual me parece súper raro, ya que para estas alturas yo jamás pensé que estaríamos vivos, (_guarda silencio unos segundos_) A pesar de las peleas aún no nos hemos matado los unos a los otros, y pues en parte espero con ansias que termine este día porque mañana partimos nada más y nada menos que a Escocia (_emocionada_) ¿pueden creerlo? Por fin conoceremos el lugar que tanto quieren los Andley. Stear cuando habla de Escocia empieza pero no hay poder humano que lo detenga…. Así que ahora nos va a tocar verlo con nuestros propios ojos y…

[_Se_ _abre la puerta y entra Ale_]

**Lily**: ¡Oye! Todavía no termino.

**Ale**: Pues si pero yo también quiero grabar antes de empezar clases.

**Lily**: Se supone que me debes dejar a mi sola.

**Ale**: Pues si pero luego te emocionas y te tardas más de la cuenta.

**Lily**: (_alza una ceja_) pues si no soy Luis.

[_Lily espera a que Ale se salga pero ella no se mueve_]

**Lily**: No te vas a salir ¿verdad?

[_Ale se encoge de hombros_]

**Lily**: (_hace cara de hastío_) Ayy de que andas de graciosita ni quien te lo quite… ya aprovecharé también este tiempo a ver si alcanzó a desayunar antes de la junta con Mr. Ruíz.

[_Lily sale del cuarto y se queda Ale_]

**Ale**: Seré breve ¡¡¡NOS VAMOS A ESCOCIA!!! Aunque he sabido que Anthony no va a ir, y pues tantas veces hablaba de cosas de allá, en fin ahora cuando las mencioné aunque no nos las enseñe por él mismo por lo menos le podremos decir que sabemos a que se refiere. Y pues allá nos vemos…

[_Se levanta de la silla y sale del cuarto_]

[_Vuelve a cambiar la imagen y se a Alma que esta platicando con Anthony_]

**Alma**: Y pues será genial, estar allá en Escocía ¿no lo crees?

**Anthony**. Pues …

[_Un celular comienza a sonar_]

**Anthony**: Perdón es el mío. (_saca su celular_) Si, Luis, ¿Qué pasa?.... ¿cómo que me están esperando?... ¿Para que?... A mi nadie me aviso… bueno voy para allá… si pues ya que.

[_Se levanta de su asiento_]

**Anthony**: Lo siento Alma, me tengo que ir, luego hablamos más de las vacaciones…

**Alma**. Pero mañana ya estamos de vacaciones

**Anthony**: Si, por eso, ¡Ciao!

[_Anthony sonríe y sale corriendo de la cafetería, pasa por el jardín hasta llegar al academics building, corre por el pasillo hasta llegar al aula de filme, entra jadeando y ve que están todos allí esperándolo_]

**Mr. Ruíz**. Sr. Brown, le recuerdo que aunque el proyecto sea sobre usted no le da derecho a hacernos esperar más de media hora.

**Anthony**: Lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención, pero nadie me avisó de esta junta.

**Mr. Ruíz**. No había necesidad, estaba programada desde el inicio del proyecto… aunque sospecho que jamás leyó el paquete que se les dio.

**Anthony**: Pues no, no lo leí… no creí que fuera importante.

**Mr. Ruíz**. Pues para todos (_los mira muy serio_) quiero que todos lo lean cuidadosamente en especial la parte del spring break, ya que allí menciona claramente todos los lineamientos y se aborda la parte de los camarógrafos, así que les sugiero que me digan a donde irán para poder tramitar los boletos de avión de los camarógrafos y del resto del staff.

**Archie**. Pues como le decía antes de que llegará Anthony pensamos ir a Escocia.

**Mr. Ruíz**. ¿Tienen hotel, y reservaciones?

**Stear**: Pues será en nuestra villa de allá. Así que si nos van a acompañar no habría problema por el alojamiento.

**Mr. Ruíz.** Muy bien entonces la HBO se encargará de conseguir los boletos del staff, a todos ustedes (_señala a los camarógrafos, a Diego y a Mathew_) tendrán junta con ellos en una hora para que se preparen que ellos les van a ayudar a conseguir lo que necesiten para acompañarlos.

**Anthony**: Este…

**Mr. Ruíz**. ¿Qué sucede?

**Anthony**: Yo no los voy a acompañar…

**Mr. Ruíz**. ¿¿¿¡¡QUE!!??

**Anthony**: No, yo no se, quizá me quede en casa…

**Mr. Ruíz**. Eso no puede suceder….

**Anthony**: ¿Perdón?

**Mr. Ruíz**. Es que eso implicaría mandar dos equipos y con sus cláusulas no puedo mandar a algún amigo mío.

**Anthony**: Eso en verdad no es mi problema, no pretendo acompañarlos y no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

[_Todos lo ven extrañado y Anthony se levanta_]

**Anthony**: Y lo siento pero tengo clase…

[_Sale del salón y todos se voltean a ver unos a otros, Anthony entra al salón de Art & Theory y cambia la imagen_]

[_Ale y Lily están en la cafetería junto con Archie_]

**Archie**: La verdad es que me das envidia, último día antes del spring y ya no tienes clases.

**Ale**: Eso es porque entregue mis trabajos a tiempo…

**Lily**: (_con cara de preocupación_) ¿En verdad creen que Anthony no vaya a ir a Escocia?

**Archie**: Mira Lily yo pensé que se le iba a pasar, pero conforme se iba acercando la fecha la verdad es que ya no quise insistir y fui perdiendo la esperanza.

**Ale**: ¡Que mal! Pobre Mr. Ruíz se veía agobiado.

**Lily**: Ayyy Ale, ¡¡que manía de ponerte del lado del enemigo!!

**Ale**: Uyyy ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Lily**: Primero con la estúpida de Patty y ahora con Mr. Ruíz…

**Ale**: Pero es que se veía agobiado…

**Lily**: ¿Y ya se te olvido todo lo que nos hizo el año pasado?

**Ale**: Pues no, pero pues este año no se ha portado tan mal.

**Archie**: La verdad es que ese es problema suyo, como dijo Anthony…

**Lily**: Si, pero Anthony se veía muy molesto.

**Archie**: Realmente Anthony tiene meses estando molesto con todos, así que no me sorprende.

[_Llega Geor casi corriendo y se medio tropieza pero llega sana y salva a la mesa_]

**Archie**: ¿Qué ocurre?

**Geor**: ¿Saben que ocurrió con Kate y Anthony?

**Lily**: Pues que ella se va a ir. Al menos eso me enteré.

**Geor**: (_se sienta_) la amiga de ella y otra de esas raras estaban en clase platicando y alcancé a escuchar que ayer tuvieron una gran pelea y tronaron.

**Ale**: Mira, eso no suena a Anthony, si no se han peleado en todo este tiempo… dudo mucho que lo hayan hecho ayer.

**Geor**: Pues eso comentaron y que al parecer hoy se va ella.

**Lily**: Si eso sabía.

**Ale**: (_la mira sorprendida_) ¿Ya lo sabías?

**Lily**: ¡Oye! Yo también tengo mis informantes….

**Archie**: (_ríe con ganas_) ¿informantes? ¡Vaya! si parecen como si fueran espías.

**Lily**: Pues no así, digo es que uno se entera de cosas…

**Geor**: En fin, no se si eso era lo que traía Anthony en la mañana.

**Ale**: La verdad no lo se, como dice Archie últimamente anda muy raro.

**Lily**: Pues que mal por él, porque él si la quería mucho.

**Ale**. (_hace cara de asco_) Pues si, aunque no me guste admitirlo, él estaba muy encariñado con ella…

**Archie**: Ayy ahora resulta que no querían que terminaran….

**Lily**: (_le lanza una mirada asesina_) Pues es que no entiendes.

**Archie**: (_pela los ojos_) ¿pues que es lo que no entiendo?

**Ale**: Es evidente que nada…

**Archie**: Uy pues a mi no me echen la bronca yo no tengo culpa de que solo entre ustedes se entiendan.

**Lily**: (_se levanta de la mesa_) Ayyy Olvídalo Archie… me tengo que ir, tengo clase.

**Ale**: Ok, yo voy a ir al mall, ¿quieres algo?

**Lily**: mmm, yo te hablo al rato, llévate tu tarjeta oro… (_ríe_) ya sabes que siempre te pago.

**Ale**: Si no hay problema.

**Geor**: ¿Vas al mall? Te acompaño.

**Archie**: Y a mi que me cuerne el toro ¿no?

**Geor**: ¿Quieres ir?

**Archie**: No, no puedo tengo examen.

**Ale**: Ayyy, entonces porque tanto alboroto.

**Archie**: Si yo solo quería que me invitaran…

**Ale**: Pero no puedes ir…

**Archie**: ¿Y eso que? Me hacen sentir apreciado…

**Lily**: Ay si pues tu bienquerido ya estas feliz.

**Archie**: Pues si.

[_Comienzan a reír y cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony en el_ _pasillo_]

**Anthony**: (_mira a la cámara_) No me dejaron pasar, me acaban de decir que no puedo presentar el examen porque tengo demasiadas faltas en esta clase. El lunes volviendo del spring voy a tener que hablar con Albert para hacer créditos extra para que me den oportunidad de presentarlo entonces. (_mira su reloj_) Todavía es temprano, quizá vaya a comer algo a la cafetería

[_cambia la imagen y se ve a Lily que va saliendo de un aula y afuera esta Stear_]

**Stear**: ¿Cómo estuvo el examen?

**Lily**: Pues bien (_recibe un golpe en la cabeza_) Ay.

[_Voltea y ve a Patty que lleva unos papeles enrollados y que le golpeó con eso_]

**Lily**: ¿Viste eso?

**Stear**: No exageres Lily, fue un accidente.

**Lily**: ¡¡Un accidente!!

**Stear**: ¿No pensaras que lo hizo a propósito?

**Lily**: Es que es lo que te he estado diciendo desde hace días, "sus accidentes" me han estropeado dos blusas que me costaron bastante caras… y ahora me golpeó…

**Stear**: Lily, la verdad es que estas exagerando todo… a todos nos ocurren accidentes.

**Lily**: ¡¡Mike la grabó el otro día!! Ella me tiró la comida encima el otro día…

**Stear**: Lo siento Lily pero es que ella no es así.

**Lily**: Es una mosca muerta.

**Stear**: (_enojado_) Oye, no le llames así.

**Lily**: Pero es lo que es, anda por allí navegando con su cara de "yo no rompo un plato" y por eso nadie cree que puede hacerlo, pero me esta llenando el costalito de piedritas… y ya estoy hasta la coronilla

**Stear**: ¡Por favor Lily! Suena como si hablaras de tu peor enemiga, ella no es así.

**Lily**: Pues si tanto la defiendes porque no regresas con ella.

**Stear**: ¡No te pongas así!

**Lily**: (_enojada_) Pues ¿cómo quieres que me ponga? Me golpea en tus narices y me dices que no lo hizo intencionalmente, te digo que la tienen grabada y ni así me crees… prefieres defenderla a ella.

**Stear**: Es que te digo que ella no es así…

**Lily**: (_Elevando la voz_) Pues si, si es así… y si no me crees pues aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa.

[_Lily comienza a caminar enojada_]

**Stear**: ¡¡Lily!!

[_Lily acelera el paso y Stear se queda mirándola muy contrariado_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony que esta comiendo apresuradamente, Luis está con_ _él_]

**Luis**: Por lo menos respira un poco ¿no?

[_Anthony trata de hablar pero mejor mastica hasta pasar el bocado_]

**Anthony**: No tengo tiempo, ya se me hizo tarde.

**Luis**: (_extrañado_) ¿Es tan importante la clase que tienes?

**Anthony**: No voy a entrar a clases.

**Luis**: Porque no me sorprende…

**Greg**: No, Anthony tienes que ir a clases.

**Anthony**: Si entro a clases no alcanzaré a estar a tiempo.

**Luis**: ¿Pues a dónde piensas ir? ¿Es que se te va el tren o que?

**Anthony**: (_apurando un vaso de agua_) Pues si, algo así.

**Greg**: Oye, tú le dijiste a Diego que ibas a ir a clases.

**Anthony**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Y si no lo hago que? ¿Me vas a acusar?

**Greg**: Es que yo tengo.

**Anthony**: Mira Greg, puedes ir a decirle, si tanto te preocupa, no porque lo hagas voy a ir… ¿entiendes?

**Luis**: A ver Anthony ¿pues a donde vas a ir?

**Anthony**: este…

**Luis**: Mira Anthony, yo no te voy a acusar ni mucho menos, pero pues sería bueno estar al tanto de todo una vez en mi vida.

**Anthony**: Yo, mmm es que no se como decirlo.

**Luis**: Pues así como son las cosas, suéltalo.

**Anthony**: Igual y… ¿tienes algo que hacer?

**Luis**: Solo iba a recoger unas cosas de la lavandería… yo ya terminé mis clases por hoy, en Financial entregue trabajo y en critical pues el maestro avisó que no iría…

**Anthony**: Pues igual si gustas acompañarme.

**Luis**: Pero a donde…

**Anthony**. Anda vamos, en el camino te explico.

[_Salen de la cafetería y entran Geor y Ale buscando con la mirada_]

**Geor**: Pues no la veo…

**Ale**: No yo tampoco.

**Geor**: ¿segura que te dijo que aquí iba a estar?

**Ale**: Si no estoy tan tonta, claro que me dijo que iba a estar aquí…

**Geor**: Mira allí viene.

[_Se ve a Lily que camina muy enojada entre la gente y se va sentar en donde están Geor y Ale_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué pasó?

**Lily**: Esa estúpida de nuevo…

**Geor**: ¿Patty?

**Lily**. Sí…. La muy idiota me pegó cuando iba saliendo de clase.

**Ale**: (_se lleva la mano a la boca_) No ¿en serio?

**Geor**: ¿Y le pegaste de vuelta?

**Lily**: ¿pues quien crees que soy? Si no soy Mike Tyson… claro que no le pegue…

**Ale**: Mmm, pues como me hablaste tan alterada pensé que se había armado bronca.

**Lily**: Pues si se armó, pero no fue con ella.

**Geor**: (_hace cara de extrañeza_) Ahora si me perdí.

**Lily**: Me pelee con Stear.

**Ale**. ¿Con Stear? Pero si quien te pegó fue Patty ¿Por qué te peleaste con Stear?

**Lily**: Pues porque él vio todo y me dijo que había sido un accidente…

**Geor**: ¿En serio?

**Lily**: (_abriendo mucho los ojos_) Si, ¿pueden creerlo?

**Ale**: La verdad no.

**Lily**: Y eso no fue lo peor, sino que se puso a defenderla, y a decirme que yo me imaginaba cosas que lo que pasó había sido un accidente y bla, bla, bla…

**Geor**: ¡Que mal!

**Ale**: ¿pero se puso así nada más a defenderla?

**Lily**: Si… y yo me enojé muchísimo con él.

**Ale**: Ayyy Lily, la verdad es que no se que decirte…

**Geor**: Si, que mal romper con él cuando apenas empezaban a andar.

**Lily**: ¿Romper? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no soy su novia?

**Geor**: Bueno ya no, pero si lo eras ¿no?

**Lily**: Ahggggg, no, no lo era

**Ale**: ¿Entonces porque te peleaste con él?

**Lily**: Porque… porque me he pasado mucho tiempo siendo su paño de lágrimas ¿ok?

**Geor**: ¿Su paño de lágrimas?

**Lily**: ¿Si, pues que creían que me la pasaba besándome con él? Cuando iba a su casa era porque ella le había hecho algo o porque él se sentía solo y quería platicar… y pues él es buena onda y por eso le hacía el paro…

**Ale**: Ayy Lily pero todos pensábamos…

**Lily**: Ayyy a ustedes les encanta jugar a las casamenteras… pero no… él y yo solo somos amigos.

**Geor**: Perdón, es que así parecía…

**Lily**: Ay ya…

**Ale**. ¿Entonces porque te enojaste?

**Lily**: ¿Y lo preguntas? No era para menos, lo he escuchado quejarse tanto de ella, y luego me ataca en sus narices que por cierto empezó con eso por su culpa y todavía se pone a defenderla.

**Ale**: Pues tienes razón. Creo que si tienes razón para enojarte…

**Lily**: (_con sarcasmo_) Pues gracias por darme la razón

**Geor**: Ya, no te enojes, mejor hay que regresar al mall, que todavía me quedó algo por comprar…|

**Ale**: Si no hay mejor terapia que ir allá….

[_Salen las tres y se ve a Anthony que pasa entre mucha gente_]

**Luis**: Ayy Anthony solo a ti se te ocurre venir el día de hoy cuando hay tanta gente saliendo por el spring break.

**Anthony**; Ya te dije porque…

**Luis**: Si, si ya me dijiste que piensas que su avión salía hoy y no mañana como te había dicho…

**Anthony**: Es que estoy casi seguro.

[_Empiezan a abrirse paso entre la gente y llegan a otra sala que también esta atestada de gente_]

**Anthony**: (_muy serio_) Lo sabía.

**Luis**: Allí esta.

**Anthony**: Espérame aquí.

[_Anthony camina hacía un extremo de la sala_]

**Anthony**: (_molesto_) ¿Así que te vas hoy?

**Kate**: (_voltea asustada_) ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Anthony**: (_ríe resignadamente_) Y yo que aún pensaba en ir a seguirte…

**Kate**: ¿Qué te pasa?

**Anthony**: ¿Qué me pasa? Esto me pasa, saber que me mentiste… ¿para que lo hiciste?

**Kate**: ¿Y que si te mentí?

**Anthony**: ¿Pues quiero saber porque?

**Kate**: ¿Quieres saberlo? Lo hice para evitarme otra escenita, pero creo que no lo conseguí.

**Anthony**: (_la mira a los ojos_) No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué siempre me dejas fuera de tu vida?

**Kate**: (_elevando un poco la voz_) Tú lo has dicho, es mi vida, no la tuya, creí que ayer habíamos dejado claro que íbamos por caminos separados…

**Anthony**: ¿Y que? ¿pensaste que te iba a dejar ir sin ni siquiera despedirme?

**Kate**: Pensé que no tenía caso.

**Anthony**: (_desanimado_) Quería desearte suerte… y quizá no se, tal vez hacerte cambiar de opinión.

**Kate**: (_enojada_) ¡Vaya! Si tú no tienes remedio… No tenías a que venir, lo que teníamos que decirnos ayer nos lo dijimos… ya no hay nada más que hablar… ¿es que no te quedo claro? ¿Necesitas algo más para entender que ya todo acabo?

**Anthony**: (_hace cara de extrañeza_) ¿Y para ti era todo? Te ibas a ir, por la puerta trasera sin avisarle a nadie, te ibas a burlar mañana ya en tu casa cuando viniera al aeropuerto…

**Kate**: Jamás creí que ibas a venir…

**Anthony**: ¿Es que no me conoces?

**Kate**: Es evidente que no… desde ayer te has estado comportando como un loco, todo lo que has dicho en estas últimas 24 horas son puros desvaríos…

**Anthony**: Yo creí…

**Kate**: Si, tú crees en no se cuantas tonterías, y la verdad si me hubiera quedado créeme que lo nuestro no habría durado mucho…

**Anthony**: (_sorprendido_) ¡¡¡Que!!!

**Kate**: Si, somos demasiado diferentes, y tus amigas no estaban contentas… y mis amigos tampoco estaban fascinados de que anduviera contigo… ¿crees tú que la situación hubiera podido alargarse durante mucho tiempo?

**Anthony**: Yo te quiero mucho y habría hecho lo posible…

**Kate**: (_ríe despectivamente_) Como dije antes, tú crees en cuentos de hadas, pero te tengo una noticia… ¡¡No habría pasado!! Habríamos terminado separados de cualquier manera, así que despierta… y ve la realidad… No es el que yo me vaya a Polonia que lo esta cambiando todo, somos los dos, que no somos compatibles… fue bueno mientras duro y ya… no trates de buscarle otros significados que no tienen…

**Anthony**: ¿Es que siempre pensaste lo mismo?

**Kate**: ¿Crees que de repente cambie? ¿Crees que me visto como me visto y tengo amigos como los que tengo solo porque se me ocurrió un día?

**Anthony**: Es que yo te quiero…

**Kate**: Y yo también te tengo cariño, pero eso si que de repente ocurrió, hay que ser honestos, ni tú lo planeaste ni yo, solo sucedió y así como sucedió, ya terminó… ¡Acéptalo! Y no te martirices por ello…

**Anthony**: Pe..

**Kate**: (_lo interrumpe_) Aprende a aceptar las cosas de la vida, lo bueno y lo malo, lo que sucedió fue bueno, deja que termine así… tu ayer me dijiste que querías recordar las cosas buenas… y yo estuve de acuerdo… así hay que terminar… recuerda lo bueno… y déjame ir…

[_Anthony abre la boca pero comienza a sonar el altavoz_]

**Voz**: El vuelo 569 con destino a París esta a punto de salir, pasajeros por favor tomar el camión de abordaje.

**Kate**: Ese es mi avión… me tengo que ir…

[_Anthony esta muy serio_]

**Kate**: Lo dije en serio…. No tienes porque martirizarte por esto… ¡sufre solo cuando valga la pena! ¿entiendes?

[_Anthony la voltea a ver_]

**Kate**: Que tengas unas bonitas vacaciones… Adi… digo ¡Hasta luego!

[_Kate da la media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta para tomar el camión de abordaje, Anthony se queda mirándola hasta que desaparece de la vista, la sala se va vaciando y solo quedan otras cuantas personas y Luis que mira todo desde lejos, se queda así un minuto y luego se acerca a Anthony_]

**Luis**: Hey Man, hay que irnos ya… tengo que preparar la maleta para mañana.

**Anthony**: (_da un respingo_) ¿Qué?... Ah sí…

[_Los dos salen de la sala, cambia la imagen, por la ventana que se ve al fondo del pasillo se ve que ya es de noche, caminando por el pasillo se ve a Ale y a Lily ue llevan muchos paquetes, hasta la puerta de una habitación_]

**Ale**: pensé que no tenias presupuesto para comprar tantas cosas…

**Lily**. Pues no lo tengo, pero no importa… ya veré después como lo pago.

**Ale**: Pues aquí te dejo, porque primero voy a pasar con Darren para ver como le fue en su último examen y luego me voy corriendo a hacer la maleta.

**Lily**. Si esta bien… ¡ciao!

[_Lily trata de sacar las llaves de su bolso, pero sin soltar los paquetes, así que uno se le cae_]

**Lily**: ¡Rayos!

[_Mete la llave a la cerradura y suena una voz detrás de ella_]

**Voz**: ¿acaso robaste alguna tienda?

[_Lily voltea y ve a Anthony que esta frente a ella sosteniendo el paquete que se cayó en sus manos_]

**Lily**: (_asombrada_) ¡¡Anthony!!

**Anthony**: Deja te ayudo.

**Lily**: No, no hay problema yo puedo sola… (_se le cae otro paquete_)

**Anthony**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Segura?

**Lily**. Esta bien, puedes ayudarme.

[_Lily abre la puerta, entra y prende la luz_]

**Lily**: (_deja unos paquetes sobre la cama_) ¿Y a que debo el honor de tu visita?

**Anthony**: Estaba entrando al campus cuando Stear me vio y me pidió de favor que te trajera tu boleto de avión.

**Lily**: (_frunce un poco el entrecejo_) Ah… pues gracias.

**Anthony**: (_la mira de reojo_) ¿Te peleaste con él?

**Lily**: Fue una tontería…

**Anthony**: No fue lo que él me dijo…

**Lily**: No tiene importancia, ya mañana hablaré con él.

[_Lily entra al baño y prende la luz y se oye que esta desenvolviendo un paquete_]

**Anthony**: ¿Dónde te dejo el boleto?

**Lily**: (_solo se escucha su voz_) Allí sobre el escritorio…

[_Anthony se acerca al escritorio y deja allí el boleto y al lado el paquete que llevaba aún en sus manos, entonces se queda observando un portafolio que tenía allí, y luego voltea hacía donde esta el sillón y hay algo que esta cubierto por una sábana. Anthony la quita y se queda inmóvil, Lily sale del baño_]

**Lily**: (_Hace cara de resignación_) No es lo que tú crees.

**Anthony**: ¿quieres decir que no son los cuadros de Kate?

**Lily**: Bueno, si es lo que tú crees…

**Anthony**: ¿Qué haces tú con ellos? ¿cómo llegaron aquí?

**Lily**: (_suspira_) ¿quieres la versión larga o la corta?

**Anthony**: (_muy serio_) Empecemos por la corta si necesito más información pues yo te digo.

**Lily**: Por medio de una de mis alumnas me enteré de que Kate estaba vendiendo sus cuadros, cuando entré a la página donde los ofrecía pues los vi y observé que había unos dibujos muy buenos y decidí comprarlos…

**Anthony**: ¿Y así nada más Kate los vendió? ¡¡Por favor Lily!! Si no nací ayer…

**Lily**: No, en realidad no los compré yo directamente…

**Anthony**: ¡Explícate!

**Lily**: Mi alumna los compró, yo sabia que ella estaba necesitada de dinero y que si yo me ofrecía a comprárselos no lo hubiera aceptado, así que Diana la citó fuera del campus para que no pensara que era alguien de aquí y pues se los compró.

**Anthony**: ¿Pero porque lo hiciste? Yo pensé que te caía mal.

**Lily**: Pues si te digo que me cae muy bien, vas a saber que miento… pero pues supe que estaba necesitada de dinero, y la verdad es que su trabajo es de muy buena calidad, así que decidí ayudarla, y al mismo tiempo obtendría algo lindo.

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué no me dijiste algo?

**Lily**: ¿Realmente crees que te lo iba a decir? Kate era un tema que no podíamos tocar nunca… al menos no sin salir peleados.

**Anthony**: (_saca su cartera_) Dime cuanto fue, Lily yo se que no eres rica, debiste decírmelo, ahora dime cuanto fue para reembolsártelo

**Lily**: No Anthony, no tienes de que preocuparte, alguien me ayudo…

**Anthony**: ¿Quién?

**Lily**: Si quieres saberlo, pues fue Stear, el día que llegaste en la noche a su casa, estábamos viendo esto…

**Anthony**: ¿quieres decir que Stear estaba al tanto?

**Lily**: Si Anthony. A diferencia de lo que crees, todos nos preocupamos por ti y por ende, por ella también.

**Anthony**: (_se lleva la mano a la cabeza_) He sido un tonto…

**Lily**: No digas eso.

**Anthony**: (_cambia su expresión por una triste_) Yo peleándome con ustedes y defendiendo a quien se paso mintiendo…

**Lily**: (_lo mira extrañada_) ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Anthony**: (_la mira un poco molesto_) Se fue hoy, ¿sabes?

**Lily**: (_baja la mirada_) ¿Quién?

**Anthony**: (_ríe con tristeza_) ¿Tú lo sabías no?

**Lily**: Ay Anthony, ella se lo dijo a Diana el día que compró los cuadros… lo lamento mucho…

**Anthony**: Esta bien Lily… no hay problema, creo que me has demostrado que en verdad eres una gran chica… creo que ella no habría hecho lo mismo por ti.

**Lily**: Eso no puedes saberlo…

**Anthony**. Es que si supieras todo lo que me dijo hoy…

**Lily**: Eso ya pasó… lo que me importa es saber que vas a hacer tú.

**Anthony**: ¿yo?

**Lily**. Si, todos esperamos que vengas con nosotros.

**Anthony**. No tengo ánimos…

**Lily**: ¿Y piensas quedarte aquí solo con tu soledad y tristeza?

**Anthony**: Es que…

**Lily**: No pierdes nada con venir, si allá en Escocia quieres estar solo, pues puedes hacerlo, pero no tienes que quedarte aquí sufriendo y pensando en lo que pasó. Eso solo te haría más daño.

**Anthony**: Es que no se…

**Lily**: ¿Por qué lo dudas?

**Anthony**. No se si los demás acepten tan fácilmente, me he portado muy mal con todos…

**Lily**: Créeme, a ellos no les va a importar… y la verdad si le hablas a Archie vas a comprobarlo.

**Anthony**: ¿A Archie?

**Lily**: Si, (_sonríe_) Archie te compró un boleto de avión.

**Anthony**: Bromeas ¿verdad?

**Lily**: No, Archie nunca perdió la esperanza…

[_Anthony sonríe y comienza a reír_]

**Anthony**: Ustedes, ¡¡¡todos son increíbles!!!… creo que tienes razón, de nada sirve quedarme aquí lamentándome…

**Lily**: (_entusiasmada_) ¿Entonces vas a ir?

**Anthony**. Si, supongo que no puedo seguir con mis desaires ¿verdad?

[_Lily se encoge de hombros y se apaga la imagen_]

[_Se vuelve a prender la imagen y se ve a Anthony enfrente de la cama_]

**Anthony**: El día de hoy fue de muchos descubrimientos, me enteré de que yo no le importaba tanto a Kate como ella me importaba a mi, que me mintió, y que bueno ella se fue y me dejó sin remordimiento alguno. También me enteré de que mis amigos son los mejores del mundo, que no me han abandonado incluso cuando yo les di la espalda, y que para ellos nunca he dejado de ser su amigo, así que pensando mejor las cosas creo que me voy a Escocia, creo que me hará mucho bien. Y pues ya es tarde así que me duermo ya porque mañana antes de irme tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Buenas noches!

[_Se apaga la luz_]

**Fin episodio 13**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Gomenasai de T.A.T.U. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Proyecto Anthonimia **

**Segunda temporada**

**Episodio 14**

**Camino a Escocia.**

[_Todo esta oscuro, el reloj despertador marca con sus números rojos que son las 3:59, se escucha un ligero ronquido y en eso cambia el número a 4:00, y el reloj comienza a sonar fuertemente, y se escucha un bump y un ouch, se prende inmediatamente la luz y se ve a Anthony despeinado y tallándose los ojos_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas bien Patrick?

**Patrick**: (_sentado en el piso visiblemente molesto_) No, me caí de este diminuto sillón... el ruido infernal de ese despertador me espantó.

**Anthony**: (_aguantándose la risa_) Lo siento, no fue mi intención...

**Patrick**: ¿Qué hora es?

**Anthony**: Las cuatro y cinco... así que me mejor me levanto porque de otra manera no lograré estar a tiempo, ni en mis mejores sueños...

**Patrick**: ¿Sueños? Eso es lo que yo quisiera estar teniendo.

**Anthony**: Realmente lo lamento, no quería despertarte.

**Patrick**: (_enojado_) Si, pues ya que…

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto a dormir un poco?

**Patrick**: (_con sarcasmo_) ¿y que luego venga Diego y me de una regañada de las que acostumbra? No, gracias.

**Anthony**: Esta bien, como gustes.

[_Anthony entra al baño y se escucha la regadera, después de unos minutos sale ya vestido pero con el cabello aún estilando, suena el teléfono y contesta_]

**Anthony**: Ahh ¡Hola!, si ya lo se... estaré listo... en serio... soy más rápido de lo que imaginas... OK. See ya.

[_Anthony cuelga y comienza a revolver sus cajones, en eso alguien toca la puerta, Anthony voltea a ver la hora apenas son las 4 y media y hace un gesto de extrañeza, Anthony se dirige a la puerta_]

**Anthony**: Perlita, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

**Perla**: Recibí un 911 de parte de Archie, dice que estás atrasado para empacar, y que necesitabas ayuda extra.

**Anthony**: (hace una mueca de conmiseración) ¡¡¡Ahora lo entiendo!!!

**Perla**: ¿Qué?

**Anthony**: Hace unos segundos me habló Ale para ver si necesitaba ayuda con mi equipaje...

[_Perla sonríe_]

**Anthony**: Creo que no me haría mal un par de manos extra...

[_Perla entra a la habitación donde se ve los cajones revueltos_]

**Perla**: ¿Y la maleta?

**Anthony**: No la he sacado, esta en ese armario...

[_Perla se dirige al armario y abre la puerta al tiempo que Anthony_ _grita_]

**Anthony**: Noooo. ¡Oh cielos!

[_Unos maletines y unos micrófonos caen pesadamente al lado de Perla_]

**Anthony**: ¡Por fortuna no te golpearon!

**Perla** (_un poco asustada_) ¿Qué es eso?

**Anthony**: (_con sorna_) Son aditamentos y herramientas de trabajo del fabuloso staff de grabación que tenemos.

**Perla**: ¡Vaya! ¿para que necesitan tantas cosas?

**Anthony**: Ni idea, solo usan la cámara.

**Patrick**: (_enojado_) No solo usamos la cámara...

**Anthony**: (_alzando una_ _ceja_) Vas a decirme que usan todo esto....

**Patrick**: Bueno la verdad es que todo el equipo es muy pesado, y es muy difícil cargarlo todo el tiempo.

**Perla**: Bob si lo cargaba ¿recuerdas?

**Anthony**: (_bajando la voz_) Uyy ni menciones a Bob, que aquí luego empiezan los sentimientos...

**Perla**: ¿En serio? No creí que les importara eso.

**Anthony**: Pues ya ves que si...

[_Anthony pasa sobre las cosas_]

**Anthony**: Aquí esta...

[_Toma la maleta y se la da a Perla quien la coloca sobre la cama, Anthony regresa a su lado y se ve a Patrick que trata de acomodar de vuelta todo en el armario_]

[_Durante una hora, Anthony comienza a sacar cosas de sus cajones, y Perla le ayuda a acomodarlos en la maleta_]

**Anthony**: (_con una sonrisa en la boca_) Bien, eso es todo...

**Perla**: ¿Y ahora me subo a la maleta?

**Anthony**: ¿Para que?

**Perla**: Es que no veo otra manera de cerrarla... llevas demasiadas cosas...

**Anthony**: No son muchas...

**Perla**: Intenta cerrarla entonces

[_Anthony se dirige a la maleta y no puede hacerlo_]

**Perla**: O me subo allí o sacas otra maleta…

[_Anthony la mira y Perla se sienta sobre la maleta y la cierra_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve que todos están metiendo sus maletas en la camioneta de Anthony, y en otra que esta estacionada a su lado pero Anthony no se ve cerca]_

**Ale**: Todavía no puedo creer que lo hayas convencido de venir…

**Lily**: Creo que siempre quiso venir… pero pues ya ves.

**Geor**: Si… pues es que….

**Archie**: Se volvió un pesado…

**Luis**: Yo no creo que haya subido de peso….

**Lily**: (_frunce el entrecejo_) ¡Ay Luis! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan simple?

**Luis**: (_La mira asombrado_) Yo ¿simple?

**Lily**: No Luis, no eres simple, eres simplísimo…

[_Ale suelta una risa sonora y Lily también ríe, se ve llegar a Stear, Lily se calla inmediatamente y se forma un silencio y todos se miran a las caras_]

**Stear**: (_Con recelo_) ¡Hola Lily!

**Lily**: (_fríamente_) ¡Hola!

[_Todos siguen metiendo sus cosas a la cajuela de una de las camionetas, y los miran con curiosidad_]

**Stear**: ¿Podemos hablar?

**Lily**: (_con sarcasmo_) ¿No esta por aquí tu noviecita? ¡Quizás quiera aventarme encima una de las maletas!

**Stear**: (_suspira con resignación_) Lo se, me lo merezco…

**Lily**: (_Lo mira sorprendida_) ¿A que se debe el cambio de opinión?

**Stear**: Es que….

**Mike**: Fue a ver la grabación…

[_Stear lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido y Mike da la vuelta y toma otro maletín negro que esta cerca de_ _él_]

**Lily**: ¡Vaya!

**Stear**: Lo lamento Lily, pero me era difícil creerlo…

**Lily**: ¡Como sea!

**Stear**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Lily**: Lo que dije, puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero eso si, no vengas al rato a lamentarte por lo que te haga.

**Stear**: ¡Oye!

[_Lily solo lo mira fríamente_]

**Stear**: Esta bien… creo que me puedo conformar con eso.

**Lily**: Entonces todo en paz…

**Stear**: Si, todo en paz.

[_El_ _silencio se prolonga durante unos minutos y todos fingen que no escucharon nada, se ve acercarse a Diego_]

**Diego**: Hello, Hello, mis queridos protagonistas…

**Ale**: ¡Que onda!

**Diego**: ¿y la estrella? ¿Dónde esta?

**Archie**: Pues supongo que no tarda en llegar, debe de estar armando su maleta.

**Ale**: A mi me dijo que si iba a alcanzar…

**Archie**: Perla me dijo que ella iba a ir a ayudarle porque ella ya tenía lista su maleta desde hace dos días…

**Lily**: (_alzando las cejas_) Lo que es tener criados.

**Diego**: Entonces ¿si viene verdad? No es mentira.

**Lily**: No, él dijo ayer que si venía…

**Diego**: Genial… Greg, ¿todo bien allí con la cámara?

**Greg**: (_solo se escucha la voz_) Si todo bien aquí.

**Geor**: ¿Y Mathew? ¿Dónde esta?

**Diego**: Recibiendo instrucciones de último momento de parte de Mr. Ruíz.

**Ema**: ¡Vaya que lata con ese Mr. Ruiz!

[_Se ve acercarse a Alma que lleva su maleta y a Darren que lleva dos maletas y apenas las puede cargar_]

**Darren**: Ayy, ¿donde las dejo?, creo que se me va a hacer una hernia.

**Ale**: (_indignada_) Ay no exageres Darren, no esta tan pesada…

**Darren**: No linda, si lo que digo es que fue muy largo el trayecto hasta aquí.

**Ale**: Eres un amor… (_le_ _da un beso rápido_)

**Ema**: Oigan, yo se que esta súper cool esto de que Anthony venga y todo eso…. Pero…

**Geor**: ¿Pero que?

**Ema**: Pues digo ¿no estará algo deprimido?

**Alma**: Pues ayer no se veía muy contento…

**Lily**: En eso tienen razón… pero creo que no por eso deberíamos hacer alboroto…

**Ale**: Creo que tendremos que tratar de animarlo…

**Archie**: Anthony a veces es….

[_Alguien tose fuertemente_]

**Anthony**: Cuándo terminen hablar de mi me pueden avisar…

**Diego**: La estrella, que bien, que bien….

**Archie**: No estábamos, bueno tú sabes…

**Anthony**: Si, y pues por lo visto todos saben lo que ocurrió con Kate ¿verdad?

[_Todos se miran con complicidad_]

**Anthony**: Está bien, voy a ser honesto y es la última vez que hablaré sobre esto… Kate y yo rompimos, y pues ya saben que yo tenía planes diferentes para mis vacaciones, pero pues, no los pude llevar a cabo, así que por insistencia de ustedes mismos, pues decidí ir a Escocia… me alegra… y lo digo en serio, que me hayan considerado a pesar de lo que pasó…Sin embargo no quiero que me atosiguen con preguntas y que quieran saber con exactitud que sucedió, porque creo que todavía no estoy preparado para dar una respuesta concreta… así que ya que están todos aquí pues les quiero pedir de favor… que no se molesten si no quiero hablar del tema… Y que de ser posible traten de no tocarlo…

**Lily:** Claro Anthony, no necesitabas pedírnoslo.

[_Todos asienten con la cabeza_]

**Anthony**. Gracias, sabía que entenderían

**Luis**: Si Man, si nosotros solo vamos a divertirnos…

**Archie**: Si, Anthony, y pues hay que apurarnos que el vuelo sale en menos de dos horas y tenemos que estar allí una hora antes…

**Diego**: ¿Falta alguien?

**Geor**: Si, no esta Mathew…

**Ale**: Allí viene.

[_Voltea la imagen y se ve a Mathew que va corriendo_]

**Mathew**: ¡Que bien! Todavía están aquí, pensé que me habían dejado…

**Diego**: Eso nunca, ahora si, ¿todos completos?

**Archie**: Si eso creo, porque Héctor se adelantó junto con Scarleth… iban a ver algo de los papeles…. De su boleto de avión o algo así.

**Diego**: Bien, entonces ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vámonos!

[_Todos se acomodan en las camionetas y se apaga la imagen, se vuelve a prender y están todos ya el aeropuerto en la sala de espera_]

**Scarlet**: Así que al final pudimos arreglar todo…

**Ema**: Me alegro, así vas a poder venir conmigo.

**Héctor**: (_abrazándola_) No iba a dejarte ir tan fácil…

[_Ema se sonroja_]

**Stear**: Parece que hay problemas con el vuelo…

**Anthony**: ¿Estas bromeando verdad?

**Stear**: No, al parecer el vuelo fue cancelado porque hubo problemas con la máquina del avión…

**Archie**: Pero eso no importa, nos vendieron el boleto con garantía, así que es su obligación acomodarnos.

**Stear**: Pues si nos van a acomodar.

[_Lily y Ale se acercan_]

**Lily**: ¿entonces cual es el problema?

**Archie**: Si Stear. De cualquier forma vamos a llegar allá.

**Stear**: (_hace una mueca de preocupación_) Pues si, pero no va a ser como pensábamos…

**Anthony**: (_serio_) ¿En que cambiaría?

**Stear**: Pues que… no cabemos todos en clase coach…

**Archie**: (_asustado_) ¿Y piensan dejar a algunos?

[_Perla y Luis se acercan, y Darren voltea y deja el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado_]

**Luis**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Perla**: ¿Nos van a dejar aquí?

**Ale**: No pueden hacer eso, tenemos garantía…

**Stear**: Si lo se…

**Diego**: Nosotros no tendremos problemas, la HBO acaba de arreglar para el staff que nos vayamos en clase ejecutiva…

**Lily**: ¡¡¡Uy pues dichosos ustedes!!!

**Archie**: Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**Stear**: Hay una solución, pero se que va a causar peleas…

**Ale**: ¿Por qué? ¿Van a mandar a unos después?

**Lily**: Si es así que Luis se quede… ya esta acostumbrado a que los aviones lo dejen…

**Luis**: (_indignado_) ¡Oye!

**Lily**: (_con sorpresa_) ¡¡Ah!! ¿Estás aquí?

**Perla**: Ahh no, eso no es justo, ¿Por qué hay que bajar a Luis del avión?

[_Todos comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo y Stear finalmente chifla para que todos se callen_]

**Stear**: ¿Y luego dicen que no? ¡¡¡Ya se están peleando!!!

**Anthony**: Pues tardas mucho para decir las malas noticias… dispara, di la solución ya… sin más rodeos.

**Stear**: Pues que dos de nosotros se irán en primera clase…

**Ale**: Súper simple, nos vamos Darren y yo…

**Ema**: ¿Y porque ustedes dos?

**Lily**: Si, eso no es justo.

[_Vuelven a hablar todos al mismo tiempo y Stear vuelve a chiflar_]

**Stear**: Ya cállense… esto parece mercado… hay que ponernos de acuerdo.

**Ema**: Yo digo que los rifemos…

**Ale**: (_enojada_) Yo no estoy de acuerdo, yo tengo la peor suerte en el mundo, en ese caso ni siquiera pongan mi nombre…

**Archie**: Pues para que no se enojen me voy yo…

**Lily**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Perdón su alteza real, y que lo hace merecedor de esos boletos?

**Archie**: Yo organicé el viaje…

**Stear**: ¿Desde cuando llamar al tío es organizar un viaje?

**Alma**: A mi no me importa, yo les cedo el lugar para quien desee irse, yo prefiero estar donde vamos a estar más…

**Anthony**: A ver, no se que les parece si nos turnamos el lugar, así a todos nos va a tocar en los dos sitios…

**Lily**: Pues si, también podría ser…

**Archie**: Entonces yo empiezo… ¿Lily no te quieres venir conmigo?

**Lily**: No yo prefiero irme con alguien más…

[_Archie hace cara de pocos amigos_]

**Scarlet**: No te preocupes, yo me voy contigo…

**Stear**: Entonces listo, según mis cálculos se harán 8 cambios… y a la hora y 15 minutos nos cambiaremos

**Luis**: ¡Vaya que relajo!

**Ale**: No es por nada, pero yo también lo estoy viendo como que es mucho relajo… además no estamos seguros que nos vayan a permitir hacer eso…

**Lily**: Si, la verdad no me gustaría que quisiéramos hacer eso y que a la mera hora no se pueda.

**Geor**: Ay porque siempre tiene que pasar lo mismo… que no nos podemos ir tranquilos a un lugar sin tener problemas…

**Ema**: Creo que eso no va a pasar nunca.

**Archie**: Ahh, yo no se ustedes, pero no pienso desperdiciar mis boletos de primera clase…

**Lily**: (_levanta una ceja_) Entonces ya estuvo, tú te vas allí durante todo el viaje…

**Perla**: Ay lamento interrumpirlos pero ya nos llaman para abordar el avión.

**Darren**: Creo que estas equivocada Perla, para el avión que están llamando es para hacer escala en París y nosotros vamos directo a Londres.

**Stear**: (_haciendo cara de culpable_) Buuueno…

**Lily**: (_molesta_) ¿Vamos a hacer escala?

[_Stear asiente con la cabeza_]

**Lily**: Agrrr ¡¡¡esto es el colmo!!!

**Geor**. Supongo que no podemos hacer mucho… ¿o si?

**Ale**: Pues ya que, hay que irnos, porque entonces si ni en primera ni en segunda clase nos vamos a poder ir.

[_Todos toman sus cosas y se acercan a checar maletas y a dirigirse al tren de abordaje, se apaga la visión, vuelve a encenderse la cámara y se ven a todos que están tomando asiento y se ve a Anthony que mira a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Estamos en el vuelo 536 con destino a París… Archie finalmente se subió a primera clase junto con Scarleth, yo estoy aquí al lado de Alma y pues aquí atrás mío esta Ale y Darren, aquí adelante esta Lily y Geor, más allá están Ema y Héctor y a mi izquierda están Perla, Luis y Stear.

[_La_ _cámara gira y se ven todos y saludan con la mano, Perla se esta acomodando para dormir, Ale tiene un libro en sus manos y Darren se esta colocando los audífonos de su i-Pod, Luis esta leyendo las calorías en un paquete de cacahuates, y Stear esta tratando de averiguar como funciona el DVD portátil que tiene en su lugar. Ema esta recostada en el hombro de Hector quien se ve medio adormilado y Lily esta platicando con Geor. Alma esta sacando también sus antifaces para dormir_]

**Anthony**: Como pueden ver el vuelo pinta estar algo largo, y como solo nos van a permitir grabar hasta que despegue pues solo me resta decir que yo también voy a tratar de dormir un poco, porque hoy en verdad que madrugue… y pues espero que tú, Patrick hagas lo mismo.

**Patrick**: (_solo se escucha la voz_) Claro, en cuanto avisen que estamos a punto de despegar, yo me voy a mi asiento y te dejo tranquilo por estas horas.

**Anthony**. Pues eso estará genial.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Archie que esta recostado en un amplio asiento y a su lado esta Scarleth quien esta tomando ya una copa de champagne_]

**Archie**: Pues como pueden ver, estoy en el lugar que tanto despreciaron

**Scarleth**: Oigan chicos. ¡¡¡Esto esta genial!!! Muchas gracias por cedernos el lugar…

**Mike**: (_se escucha la voz_) ¿No te da remordimientos?

**Archie**: ¿pero porque? Ellos solo se estaban peleando, y nadie quería venirse aquí.

**Mike**: Yo escuche que si les iban a permitir turnar…

**Archie**: (_asustado_) ¿En serio?

**Mike**. Jeje, bromeaba…. Hubieras visto tu cara…

**Archie**: ¡Oye no bromees así! Mira que esto esta genial…

**Scarleth**: ¿vas a grabarnos durante todo el vuelo?

**Mike**: ¿Están locos? Solo hasta que despegue el avión.

**Scarleth**: Muy bien…

[_Se apaga la imagen y se vuelve a prender y se ven a todos algo despeinados y ya es de día y es de noche_]

**Anthony**: (_voltea a la cámara_) Hace 10 minutos llegamos a París, esperaremos aquí una hora hasta que salga el siguiente vuelo a Londres, el viaje estuvo más bien tranquilo… si quitamos cuando a Archie le dio remordimiento de conciencia y apareció a nuestro lado solo para decirnos si alguien quería tomar su lugar… pero como todos estaban medio dormidos pues la verdad es que nadie se quiso mover de su lugar, en fin, todos se ven cansados. Pero con ánimos de seguir.

[_Voltea la cámara y se ven que están todos esperando_]

**Archie**: En serio Lily te hubieras ido, te habría gustado la primera clase…

**Lily**: La verdad es que estaba muy cómoda en mi asiento, no necesitaba de más.

**Scarleth**: Yo me la pasé muy a gusto… me quedé dormida, por eso no me levanté.

**Ema**: Habría sido bueno que nos hubieran dado más tiempo así visitábamos París.

**Héctor**: (_le da un beso_) Muy romántico…

[_Ema se sonroja_]

**Ale**: Ayy no, así ésta bien, si por mí fuera ya quisiera estar en Escocia…

**Stear**: Pero primero llegaremos a Londres y de allí todavía tendremos que tomar el tren a Escocia.

**Ale**: ¿Es necesario?

**Stear**: Es imperante.

**Ale**: supongo que no tenemos otra opción.

[_Se ve que Alma llega carga de bolsas de papel marrón_]

**Alma**: Hola, fui a estirar las piernas y me encontré este lugar de baguettes y pues decidí comprar uno para cada uno.

**Archie**: Wow Alma que linda…

**Luis**: Uyyy de haber sabido que eras así te habríamos llevado el año pasado a Cancún.

**Lily**: (_lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido_) ¡¡Ayy que desagradable eres Luis!!

**Luis**: ¿Pues yo que dije?

[_Lily tuerce los ojos_]

**Ale**: ¡Vaya que detallazo Alma!

**Alma**: (_sonrojada_) Ayy ya no me den tantos halagos porque me la voy a creer.

**Anthony**: Pues ese es el punto ¿no?

[_Alma sonríe y le da su bolsa a Anthony_]

**Stear**: Muchas gracias, la verdad es que ya me estaba dando hambre…

[_Se ven que todos_ _comen y se apaga la imagen y se vuelve a prender y ya están todos en el avión_]

**Anthony**: Este viaje será mucho más rápido, y pues como pueden observar estamos ahora todos juntos… así que en un rato nos vemos porque luego la aeromoza nos va a regañar.

[_Se apaga la visión_]

[_Se prende la cámara y se ve que están esperando las maletas, y que van llegando todas cada quien toma la suya de la banda y se dirigen a la salida del aeropuerto_]

**Stear**: No los quiero apurar pero si no nos damos prisa perderemos el tren y tendremos que esperar dos horas… así que les sugiero que no se dilaten…

**Geor**: Ayy ese Stear comienza a sonar como mi mamá…

**Archie**: Es que se toma muy en serio su papel de protector…

**Anthony**: Si, la verdad ha que reconocer que Stear hace un buen papel…

**Lily**. Hay que entenderlo, él ha vivido aquí y conoce como esta todo el rollo…

**Ale**: (_jadeando de tanto correr_) Pues si, pero ustedes también y no se ponen así…

**Archie**: La verdad es que yo solo se donde quedan los clubs, porque para lo demás George nos llevaba y nos traía…

**Anthony**. Si así es… creo que el único que se interesó mucho por conocer rutas y calles fue Stear, así que creo que debemos de confiar en él…

**Alma**: Pues que bien que conozca todo esto…

**Darren**: ¿Y a todo esto cómo vamos a llegar a la estación de trenes?

**Perla**: Pues si miran a Stear se darán cuenta de que en taxis

[_Luis se mira asustado_]

**Luis**: Ayy no, aquí salen muy caros los taxis… ¿no podemos irnos caminando?

**Ema**: ¿Caminando? ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?

**Luis**: O mejor en camión…

**Ale**: ¿Qué parte de apurarnos para no perder el tren no entendiste?

**Luis**: Ayy pues mejor perder el tren que el dinero…

**Lily**: En serio Luis que estas tonto… preferir el dinero al tiempo que vamos a perder en Escocia…

**Luis**. (_muy serio_) Perdón por tratar de ser ahorrativo.

**Geor**: ¿Ahorrativo? Yo te llamaría Marro.

**Ale**: Mira te tengo la solución…

**Luis**: Pues dímela si eres tan amable…

**Ale**: Tú te vas caminando y nosotros en el taxi así si quieres te vas como te de la gana…

**Luis**: Pues lo dirás en broma…

**Perla**: ¿De que hablan?

**Geor**: De que Luis se va a ir caminando a la estación de tren.

**Perla**: ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEE???!!!!

**Lily**: Dice que es una tontería gastar tanto dinero en el taxi…

**Perla**: No puedo creerlo Luis, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

**Luis**: Pues es que los taxis están muy caros…

**Ale**: (_poniendo los ojos en blanco_) Perliux no lo vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

**Perla**: (_Voltea misteriosamente con_ Ale) Yo creo que si…

**Luis**: No eso no pasara jamás., yo me iré caminando…

**Archie**: Ay Luis pero que necio eres…

[_Perla se voltea con Diego que va caminado rápidamente hacía la salida donde están los taxis_]

**Perla**: ¿Diego?

**Diego**: (_voltea y aminora el paso_) Si, dime.

**Perla**: Me puedes acompañar hasta Escocia en el tren, porque me van a dejar solita…

**Diego**: (_sonriendo seductoramente_) Claro que si, para mí será un placer…

[_Luis pone cara de pocos amigos y se acerca a Perla_]

**Luis**: ¿Qué fue eso?

**Perla**: (_fingiendo demencia_) ¿De que hablas?

**Luis**: Pues de eso…

**Perla**: Háblame más claro que no entiendo…

**Luis**: Ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya….

**Perla**: En serio que me dejas perpleja, no se de que me hablas…

**Luis**: Me voy a ir en taxi… faltaba más… (_y avanza enojado hasta uno de los taxis_)

[_Perla comienza a reír_]

**Ale**: Jejeje, ese Luis esta tonto…

**Lily**: ¡Ayyy Perla! No se como lo aguantas…

**Perla**: Es buen chico… solo que tiene sus ideas…

**Geor**. Jejeje, pero bien que sabes manejarlo…

**Archie**: Ay chicas ustedes a veces dan miedo…

[_Las chicas se ríen y suben al taxi, se apaga la visión_]

[_Vuelve a prenderse y se ve que ya están dentro del tren, acomodados en un compartimento van Anthony, Stear, Archie, Lily, Ale y Darren_]

**Anthony**. Cielos, no puedo creer que seamos tantos…

**Lily**: Si no me había percatado de cuantos somos hasta que nos toco dividirnos por vagones.

**Ale**: 18 personas… la verdad si que somos muchos…

**Lily**. ¿No creen que tendremos problemas para los cuartos y eso?

**Stear**: ¿Bromeas? En la villa se han hospedado hasta 50 personas al mismo tiempo…

**Archie**: Pues si, pero éramos unos niños, y nosotros nos quedamos los tres en la misma habitación…y junto con Neal…

**Ale**: (_se estremece_) Uyyy ni me lo menciones…

**Darren**: Si, ese tipo no me cae nada bien….

**Anthony**: A ti no te cae porque durante mucho tiempo le dio lata a Ale…

**Darren**: ¡¡Es un descarado!! Ya era mi novia y seguía persiguiéndola….

**Ale**: Lo bueno es que le pusiste un alto…

**Archie**: Pobre Neal, nadie podrá nunca decir que es muy valiente…

**Lily**: (_riendo_) Casi moja sus pantalones cuando Darren lo enfrentó…

[_Todos ríen_]

**Anthony**: Pues si, pero bueno volviendo a tu pregunta Lily es que si fuéramos 50 entonces si me preocuparía…

[_Se ve que Stear anota algo en su libreta_]

**Lily**: ¿Qué tanto anotas?

**Stear**: Hago cuentas…

**Archie**: ¿De que?

**Stear**: Pues de las habitaciones… creo que estaremos muy bien, hay suficientes, sin tener que dormir tres en la misma habitación…

**Anthony**. Que bueno porque Archie ronca…

**Archie**: (_indignado_) Hey yo no ronco…

**Anthony**. No, si tú no roncas…

**Archie**. Ya ves…

**Anthony**. Cuando estas despierto…

[_Todos suelta una risotada menos Archie_]

**Archie**: (_con sarcasmo_) Ja, ja pero que simpáticos…

**Anthony**: Lo siento, pero después de lo del año pasado no me gustaría volver a compartir habitación, te pones muy quisquilloso…

**Stear**: No te preocupes… allí cada quien tiene su habitación…. Las que creo que tendrán que compartir van a ser las chicas…

**Ale**: Por mi no hay problema….

**Lily**. Si podemos dormir en la misma habitación… pero yo pido la cama de la ventana…

**Ale**: Hey esa es la que yo quería…

**Lily**: Si lo se por eso lo dije jejeje…

**Darren**: ¡Vaya! Aún ni están allí y ya están peleando…

**Ale**: Amor, si esto no es pelea… simplemente nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo…

**Archie**: Uyy pues serán geniales, ya verán todo lo que tengo preparado….

**Stear**: Pues si hay muchas cosas que ver… así que espero que nos ajusten los días…

**Anthony**: Si eso si…

[_Se apaga la visión y se vuelve a prender y se ve a Anthony que esta en el pasillo_]

**Anthony**. Bueno como pueden observar por la ventana, aún es de madrugada, ya vamos camino a Escocia, me salí un momento del compartimento para poder grabar el diario… Aunque ya es otro día, pues para mi apenas va terminando, así que pues aquí va… El viaje estuvo bien… y pues tan solo de estar aquí me hace sentir muy bien, mejor de lo que me había sentido en muchos meses, creo que no hay nada mejor que regresar a los orígenes y compartiendo esto con la gente que tanto me quiere… y pues mejor me regreso para poder dormir el resto del viaje… ¡Nos vemos en Escocia!

[_Se apaga la visión_]

**Fin episodio 14 **

* * *

_Música para el episodio: The sweet scape de Gwen Stefani ***Autor del episodio: Perla Gutierrez***_


	15. Chapter 15

**Proyecto Anthonimia **

**Segunda temporada**

**Episodio 15**

**Un mal inicio**

[_Se abre la toma en una sala llena de gente, se ven todos los chicos en una sala de espera, y se ve como avanza la toma para enfocar directamente el rostro de Anthony_]

**Mike**: Ahora sí, Anthony, primeras impresiones, por favor.

**Anthony**: Llegamos algo cansados del vuelo y del viaje en tren, que estuvo bastante tranquilo, ya esta amaneciendo así que esto esta muy bien porque vamos a aprovechar mucho este día. Y pues algo bueno para iniciar este viaje a diferencia del año anterior es que Ahora si me llego mi maleta…

**Scarleth**: ¿y porque dice eso?

**Ale**: Porque el año pasado no llegó su maleta, la extraviaron…

**Lily**: Si fue un súper relajo.

**Alma**: ¡Vaya! no tenía idea…

**Geor**: Pues si eso pasó.

**Anthony**: (_poniéndose serio_) Las escuché, pero después de mi pérdida de equipaje del año pasado, creo que por fin mi suerte empieza a mejorar. ¿no lo creen?

[_El tiempo comienza a pasar y ellos esperan durante mucho rato, las chicas sentadas sobre sus maletas, y los muchachos recargados en la pared_]

**Ema**: (_mirando su reloj_) Bueno, ¿y a que hora llegarán por nosotros?

**Perla**: Si, neta que ya tenemos mucho tiempo esperando

**Lily**: (_apura un bostezo_) Yo opino que deberíamos tomar un taxi

**Archie**: No, ¿cómo crees? Nuestra hospitalidad quedaría en entredicho.

**Anthony**: (_irónico_) Aja, y nunca nos hemos arriesgado a un entredicho, ¿verdad? Por eso nunca participaríamos en un reality show.

**Luis**: Jaja ¿no te mordiste la lengua?

**Anthony**: (_voltea muy serio a ver a Luis_) Cállate, te lo digo por tu bien.

**Luis**: (_apretando los labios_) Bueno, no dije nada.

**Stear**: (_se separa de la pared_) Archie, dime la verdad, ¿confirmaste que venían por nosotros?

**Archie**: (_poniéndose nervioso_) Este… define confirmar

**Stear**: (_enojado_) ¡¡Archie!!

**Archie**: De acuerdo, lo siento, mira, le envié un mail a Vince que estuviera aquí por nosotros, pero no recibí su respuesta.

**Anthony**: (_muy serio_) Ajá, ¿y explícame como esperabas recibir su respuesta, si hace dos años que no trabaja para la familia?

**Archie**: Ah… ¿no?

**Stear y Anthony**: ¡¡¡¡No!!!!

**Perla**: (_despreocupada_) Eso hasta yo lo sé, que cuando dejó de trabajar con ustedes comenzó a trabajar para mi familia.

**Archie**: (_levanta los ojos en actitud reflexiva_) mmmm… ya decía yo que tu chofer tenía un rostro familiar para mí.

**Anthony**: (_agarrando sus maletas_) Bueno, ni caso de seguir esperando, tomemos un taxi.

**Lily**: (_levantándose_) Ay, a las horas que se les ocurre, ojalá me hubieran hecho caso desde el principio.

**Ema**: (_tomando sus maletas del piso_) Ya deja de refunfuñar, estoy muy cansada para estar escuchando quejas.

**Lily**: No te contesto como debiera, porque hasta yo estoy cansada de oír mis quejas.

[Se dirigen al área de taxis fuera del aeropuerto, donde abordan un minibús. Casi no hablan dentro, las chicas van medio dormidas, y Stear y Anthony tratan de hacer llamadas a la mansión sin obtener respuesta. Después se ve como la cámara hace tomas del paisaje, y unos cuarenta minutos después el minibús se detiene frente a la entrada de la mansión Andley]

**Anthony**: mmm… que extraño

**Ale**: (_despertando_) ¿Qué es extraño?

**Anthony**: Que las rejas de la mansión estén cerradas.

**Archie**: Pues, tendrás que bajarte a abrir.

**Anthony**: (_indignado_) ¿porqué yo?

**Archie**: pues porque yo no tengo llave.

**Anthony**: Tan organizado como siempre, ¿no? (_sin esperar respuesta, se baja, abre el candado y la reja manualmente, y luego aborda nuevamente el minibús_) Listo, siga adelante por favor. (_mira por la ventanilla hacia los lados_) Esto está raro.

**Luis**: (_intrigado_) ¿a que te refieres?

**Anthony**: Mis rosales se ven muy descuidados.

**Geor**: (_se asoma por la ventanilla_) A mi se me hacen bien.

**Anthony**: No, hay algo raro

**Ale**: (_moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados_) Ya estás paranoico

[_El minibús se detiene frente a la puerta principal de la mansión, todos comienzan a bajar junto con sus cosas_]

**Luis**: (_se dirige al chofer_) Gracias señor, ¿Cuánto le debemos?

**Lily**: (_asombrada_) Jeje, que raro que Luis pida una cuenta

**Ema**: Si Luis, creo que te hemos subestimado, eso de pagar la cuenta es un detallazo.

**Luis**: ¿Y quien dijo que yo iba a pagar la cuenta? Yo pregunto por curiosidad

**Lily**: Si, ya me parecías muy espléndido.

**Anthony**: No se preocupen, yo pago. Después de todo es un gasto que ustedes no tenían contemplado.

**Stear**: En ese caso debería pagar Archie, jeje

**Archie**: Ay, ya no puede uno cometer un error porque carga con eso todo el día.

**Luis**: (_riendo_) no, nomás toda tu vida (_Archie voltea a verlo enojado_) ok, me callo.

[_Los chicos del Staff de producción bajan y se miran asombrados_]

**Mathew**: (_sonriendo_) Wow, esto es lo que yo llamo una mansión...

**Patrick**: ¿Mansión? Yo lo llamaría castillo...

**Diego**: (_un poco asombrado_) Si, esta genial, no pierdan detalle, Mike graba ángulos amplios para poder mostrar la belleza de este edificio.

**Greg**: (_un poco asustado_) Pues a mi me da un poco de miedo.

**Anthony**: (_con cara de hastío_) ¿por qué no me sorprende?

**Greg**. ¿qué dijiste?

**Anthony**: Que no hay nada que temer...

**Greg**: Ahhh

[_Anthony pone los ojos en blanco_]

**Perla**: (_bostezando_) Uaaaa… ahora si me estoy durmiendo

**Ale**: Ay, si, yo también, ustedes dicen por donde, chicos, que ya no aguantamos el sueño.

**Luis**: ¿y porqué no durmieron en el avión?

**Lily**: Es que en el camino no nos dio sueño

**Ale**: Lo que pasa es que siempre chateamos los sábados por la noche, así que ya es costumbre nuestra estar despiertas en ese horario.

**Luis**: ¡Que locas! ¿cómo se desvelan chateando entre ustedes si se ven a diario?

**Lily**: Bobo, chateamos con amigos de otras partes del mundo.

**Luis**: Ah bueno, así pos si.

**Darren**: ¿Así que por eso te desvelas los sábados? ¿Qué, tus "amigos" son hombres?

**Ale**: (_con voz melosa_) Mis amigos, son solo eso... que importa lo que sean... ¿o si?

**Darren**: Tienes razón linda...

[_Luis dice al tiempo que tose algo que suena como "iluso_"]

**Ema**: Oígan apúrenle que las maletas pesan mucho.

**Lily**: (_la mira enojada_) ¿De que maletas hablas? Si Héctor trae todas tus maletas.

**Ema**: Pues por eso lo digo ¿crees que no me preocupo por él?

**Anthony**: Si en cuanto abra esta puerta nos podremos acomodar.

[_Anthony abre la puerta, y todos entran a la mansión_]

**Geor**: Si, ya, ¿por donde le damos? que me urge dor…

**Scarleth**: Uy, que mugrero

**Perla**: (_haciendo cara de asco_) Neta, esto está bien sucio

[_La imagen se ve al piso todo se ve lleno de polvo_]

**Anthony**: (_tira sus cosas al piso_) Ay no, esto si ya es el colmo

**Ema**: (_dando un paso atrás_) Ups, ya se enojó

**Geor**: Si, ya era raro que durara tanto tiempo de buenas

**Archie**: (_intrigado_) Pero que raro ¿Dónde podrá estar la servidumbre?

**Stear**: Propongo que nos dividamos en grupos, los hombres buscamos a la servidumbre, y mientras las chicas van limpiando lo que puedan.

**Ale**: (_irónica_) Si Claro, tu di... usted mande su alteza..

**Lily**: (_enojada_) ¡Claro que no! Yo no vine hasta acá de vacaciones para ser su servicio doméstico gratuito.

**Luis**: Pues ya que... a ver Anthony saca la lana

**Ale**: (_enojada_) ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Luis**: Pues así ya no van a ser su servicio Gratuito

**Lily**: ¡Óyeme!

**Anthony**: (_molesto_) Si, no te pases

**Luis**: Lo dicho, me callo.

**Ale**: (_resignada_) No pues ni modo, si nos toca limpiar, limpiaremos, pero entre todos, nada que nomás las mujeres.

**Anthony**: Pues, estoy de acuerdo…(_volteando a ver a Mike_) pero a ver donde pones tu cámara, porque si te quieres quedar te toca limpiar también. ¡Y eso va para todos los demás!

**Mike**: Pero no la agarren contra mí, yo no tengo la culpa que hayan firmado ese contrato con HBO (_se mueve la toma, y se estabiliza mas abajo, como que la cámara fue puesta en el trípode_).

**Ale**: Bueno, pues nomás díganos por donde buscamos los artículos de limpieza.

**Stear**: Yo sigo opinando que deberíamos buscar primero a la servidumbre.

**Anthony**: Ya aparecerán.

[_Salen Lily, Stear, Archie y Luis de la escena, y se oye la voz de Lily a lo lejos, como de otra habitación_]

**Voz**: Hey, no hay luz.

**Stear**: ¿Cómo que no hay luz?

**Lily**: (_Sale_) No, no hay...

[_Stear camina hacía el interruptor y por más que lo acciona no logra encender la lámpara_]

**Ale**: No ahora si ya es el colmo.

**Stear** (_saliendo al exterior de la casa_): Déjenme revisar porque no hay luz.

**Luis**: Y todo se confabula para que Stear se salga con la suya y no limpie.

**Stear**: (_con mirada fúrica_) No, pues si quieres arregla tú lo de la luz.

**Luis**: No, yo nomás lo decía de chiste.

**Stear**: (_con acento irónico_) Si, jaja, tan gracioso.

**Ale**: (_medio molesta_) No, pues que padre, en serio que bonitas vacaciones.

**Lily**: (_irónica también_) Ay si, súper vacaciones

**Ema**: (_enfadada_) De haber sabido, me habría quedado en mi casa.

**Luis**: (_asustado_) Pero en serio, ¿no se sienten como en una película de terror?

**Perla**: (_señalando con sus cada frase_) La servidumbre no está, nadie fue por nosotros, no hay energía eléctrica, la casa está llena de telarañas…

**Geor**: (_asustada_) ¿Y si todos se volvieron zombies?

**Lily**: Zombie ando yo, que no he dormido

[_Luis pasa una mano sobre el hombro de Ale_]

**Ale**: AAAAAYYYYYYY… ¡¡¡Malvado!!! Me vas a volver cardiaca.

**Luis**: Jajaja, ni aguantas nada

**Darren**: (_le da un empujón_) Hey, ¿qué te pasa Man?

**Luis**: Uyyy todos andan de malas hoy...

**Ema**: (_con sarcasmo_) Pues no entiendo si todo esta saliendo a pedir de boca.

**Scarleth**: Ya parenle a la quejadera ¿quieren?

[_Stear entra nuevamente a la habitación_]

**Archie**: ¿Qué pasó?

**Stear**: Pues, nos cortaron la luz

**Anthony**: Pero ¿porqué?

**Stear**: Pues habría que llamar a la compañía de luz para saber.

**Anthony**: Bueno, yo llamo (_acercándose al teléfono_)… (_soltando el teléfono y sonríe con resignación_) pero parece que llamaré del celular, porque el teléfono está muerto… (_toma su celular_) y mi celular sin batería ¡esto es genial!

**Ema**: (_asustada_) Esto si es una película de terror.

**Greg**: ¿Ven? Yo les decía que esto se veía tenebroso

**Héctor**: (_abrazando a Ema_) No, cálmate, debe haber otra explicación.

**Luis**: Pues en lo que la encuentran, díganme donde está la cocina, que hace hambre.

**Lily**: ¿Comer tú? Pensé que ya habías dejado esos vicios.

**Luis**: Bueno, estoy en otro país, se vale dejar la dieta.

**Perla**: Pues tienes razón en lo del hambre, yo voy contigo, y hago algo rico para todos.

**Ale**: Esa voz me agrada, sólo por eso te exentamos de limpiar

**Ema**: Si, y así te aseguras de que ese Luis no nos traiga solo lechugas para comer.

[_Todos ríen. Perla y Luis van a la cocina, y vuelven en menos de un minuto, con cara triste_]

**Lily**: ¿Qué pasó?

**Perla**: No hay nada para cocinar, ni en el refrigerador, ni en la despensa.

**Ale**: ¿Y porque habría eso de extrañarnos? No hay luz, no hay teléfono, todo sucio... creo que eso era de esperarse ¿no?

**Anthony**: ¿y si le hablamos al tío? Tal vez él sepa lo que ocurre aquí.

**Archie**: Buena idea, ¿porqué no se me había ocurrido?

**Stear**: Enfréntalo, porque tú no eres el de las buenas ideas

**Archie**: Haré como que no te escuché.

**Anthony**: Préstame tu teléfono Stear (_toma el teléfono_)… gracias (_marca un número telefónico_)…Hola, ¿Albert?... en Escocia… ¿cómo que qué hacemos aquí? Estamos de spring break… si ya nos dimos cuenta, por eso te hablamos… todos… no, ¿cómo Florida?... si te dijimos que veníamos a Escocia… ¿quién?... ¿Archie? (_voltea dándole una mirada asesina a Archie_)… pues eso lo explica todo… no, no te preocupes, ya nos las arreglaremos aquí… gracias.

**Scarleth**: (_emocionada_) Pásamelo, pásamelo

**Anthony**: Scarleth quiere hablar contigo.

**Scarleth**: (_sonriente_) Hola… si, ya entendimos todo… ¿entonces no vas a venir?... ándale, haz todo lo posible… hazlo por mí, ¿si?... es que no es lo mismo sin ti… bueno, te mando mil besos.

**Todas las chicas:** (_al mismo tiempo_) "hola cuchurrumin precioso

**Scarleth**: Jaja, chistosas.

**Luis**: ¿y entonces que pasó?

**Ale**: (_enfadada_) No me digas que no entendiste

**Lily**: Si quedó clarísimo

**Luis**: ¿Qué cosa?

**Anthony**: Que Archie le dijo al tío que íbamos a Florida ¡Florida! Y mandó a toda la servidumbre para allá.

**Archie**: (_compungido_) Es que cuando empezamos a planear dijeron que íbamos a Florida.

**Stear**: ¡Pero eso fue hace como dos meses!

**Ale**: Nombre, está visto que como agente de viajes, te mueres de hambre.

**Lily**: ¿Quiere decir que en estos dos meses no se te ocurrió verificar lo del spring?

**Archie**: Pues no es mi culpa que ustedes no hayan estado al pendiente también del viaje.

**Lily**: (_exaltada_) ¡¡¡¿¿¿NOSOTRAS???!!! Pero si es tu casa...

**Geor**: Si, lo dicho, que lindas vacaciones.

**Ema**: ¿y que hacemos?

**Anthony**: Pues, tenemos dos opciones, a ver como ven: la primera, nos vamos a un hotel, y la segunda, limpiar hasta que acabemos.

**Ale**: No, pues ni chance de escoger, tendrá que ser la segunda porque no traemos presupuesto para el hotel.

**Stear**: Pues yo podría inventar un artefacto que nos ayude a hacer la limpieza muy rápido.

**Lily**: NO, gracias, jeje.

**Ale**: Si, no te preocupes, ya existen el trapeador, la escoba, la aspiradora, creo que con eso la armamos.

**Geor**: Creo que dirás, escoba y trapeador... porque la aspiradora no funciona sin energía eléctrica...

**Stear**: Pero yo podría…

**Todos**: NO

**Lily**: Agradecemos la buena intención, pero no hace falta, de verdad.

**Archie**: Hermanito, tu fama te precede.

**Stear**: Yo que tu tendría cuidado en hablar... que tienes mucha cola que te pisen...

**Anthony**: Bueno, pues vamos por las cosas para limpiar, el cuarto de limpieza está entrando por la cocina.

**Luis**: Pero yo tengo hambre.

**Stear**: Yo voy por pizzas, mientras van limpiando.

**Lily**: Ándale, sácale la vuelta al trabajo.

**Scarleth**: Si, algún pretexto tienes que encontrar para no ayudar, entre buscar a la servidumbre perdida y revisar la luz.

**Stear**: Disculpa, no le estoy sacando al trabajo, pero ¿acaso sirve el teléfono para pedir pizzas a domicilio? No ¿alguien más de ustedes tiene un carro aquí? No lo creo, ¿verdad? Si se quieren aguantar el hambre, no me importa, yo me ofrecí por ayudar.

**Perla**: Cálmense, estamos todos muy tensos.

**Scarleth**: Si, tienes razón Stear, lo siento.

**Stear**: Bueno, ¿de que quieren la pizza?

**Geor**: Carnes frías, pero sin tocino

**Anthony**: Hawaiiana, sin plátano

**Archie**: Norteña, con extra queso

**Ale**: Mexicana, sin cebolla

**Ema**: Champiñones y salchicha

**Lily**: Italiana, con mucho peperoni

**Luis**: Y muy importante, no olvides la ensalada

**Stear**: Ok, natural de queso y tomate para todos.

**Todos**: Nooooooooooooo

**Stear**: Pues es en lo único que coincidieron.

**Lily**: Ay, pues apunta para que no se te olvide, y pídelas individuales.

**Luis**: Y traes ensalada

**Scarleth**: Y spaguetti… por favor.

**Stear**: Oigan solo tengo dos manos...

**Greg**. Yo te acompaño…

[_Stear sale de la casa, mientras los demás van por las cosas para limpiar, . Luis y Anthony están por comenzar su trabajo en el recibidor, donde está instalada la cámara, cuando entra Stear nuevamente_]

**Luis**: Uy, que pronto volviste

**Stear**: El garage está con llave.

**Anthony**: Yo tengo llave del garage (_mete su mano en el bolsillo, y saca sus llaves_) ten, no sufras.

**Stear**: Ahora si me voy.

[_Lily abre una de sus maletas y saca un pañuelo que se acomoda en la cabeza_]

**Ema**: Muy buena idea...

**Ale**: Yo pido las habitaciones...

**Geor**: Yo te acompaño, así terminamos antes...

**Anthony**: me parece bien, es más creo que por el momento deberíamos dividirnos entre las habitaciones y la cocina

**Perla**: Pues yo pido la cocina...

**Luis**: Yo te ayudo.

[_Se comienzan a dividir y unos suben las escaleras y otros se quedan en la cocina, todo está tranquilo cuando se escucha un grito_]

**Ale**: Ayyyyy, una cucaracha, una cucaracha....

**Darren**: ¿Dónde amor?

**Ale**: (_histérica_) Allí, allí en ese cuarto

[_Darren entra al cuarto y sale Ema de otro de los cuartos_]

**Ema**: ¡¡Qué escándalo!! ¿qué te ocurrió?

**Ale**: Una cucaracha...

**Ema**: (_mira asustada al piso_) Ayyy ¿dónde?

**Ale**: Allí dentro...

**Geor**: Ya , no sean tan histéricas.... ¿qué les hace la pobre cucaracha? Ustedes son mucho más grandes que ellas...

**Ema**: Pues no creas que tanto... tengo un hambre voraz. Creo que ya baje una talla desde que llegue...

**Ale**: Si ¿verdad? Ya se tardo Stear...

[_Sale Lily de otro cuarto_]

**Lily**: (_agotada_) Ya quedo listo... ¿cuántos cuartos más voy a tener que limpiar?

**Ema**: Ya ninguno, todos quedaron limpios...

[_Darren sale del cuarto_]

**Darren**: Ya esta linda, ya la maté.

**Ale**: (_lo abraza_) Muchas gracias.

**Geor**: ¿Y los demás?

**Lily**: Deben de haber terminado ya con la cocina y todo eso...

**Ale**: Me siento muy cansada

**Lily**: ¡Dímelo a mi! El día de hoy debo de haber limpiado más que en toda mi vida junta.

**Archie**: (_Subiendo las escaleras_) ¡¡¡Vaya!! Pero es que se siguen quejando...

**Ale**: Y mira, y tu tan cínico...

**Archie**: (_sorprendido_) ¿Y ahora porque?

**Lily**: Ay Archie, en serio que hasta el momento las vacaciones apestan...

**Archie**: No, los que apestan son ustedes...

**Ale**: Y a ti te veo tan fresco que temo preguntar ¿acaso limpiaste algo?

**Archie**: (_se encoge de hombros_) Esa era mi intención hacerlo... pero...

**Lily**: (_enojada_) ¿Pero que?

**Archie**: Pero luego de que tire un par de cosas Perla terminó corriéndome de la cocina y me dijo "Mucho ayuda el que no estorba" y me corrió de la cocina...

**Ale**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿Y porque no subiste para ayudarnos?

**Archie**: Pues tan sencillo como que me percaté de que yo no estoy hecho para limpiar...

**Lily**: ¿Y que se supone que nos quiere decir eso? ¿Qué nosotras si?

**Archie**: Pues...

**Lily**: (_al punto del llanto_) Mira, mira mis manos, tan bonitas mis manos y ahora están todas horribles por tanto polvo...

**Ema**: Ya ni llores Lily, que todas tenemos las manos iguales...

**Ale**: (_hace una mueca_) excepto por su alteza real Archibald Conrwell.

**Archie**: Uyy, ustedes solo están buscando la forma de hacerme sentir mal.

[_Esta por seguir la discusión cuando se escucha la voz de Stear_]

**Stear**: Hello, Hello... la comida esta aquí...

**Ema**: ¡¡¡Comida!!!

**Ale**: (_bajando las escaleras muy aprisa_) Corran antes de que Luis llegue...

**Lily**: Ayyy tienes razón.

[_Todos corren al recibidor hasta donde esta Stear y lo asaltan con la comida, que para estas alturas ya se convirtió en cena_]

**Ale**: Ay, son las pizzas más sabrosas que he probado en mi vida, o realmente me moría de hambre.

**Lily**: Creo que lo segundo.

**Luis**: Pues ahora sí que me la gané con el sudor de mi frente.

**Geor**: Nos la ganamos todos.

**Archie**: Eso pasa cuando trabajamos en equipo.

**Ema**: ¿En equipo? Si tú ni hiciste nada.

**Archie**: Si, como dijo Perla ayude mucho no estorbando...

**Lily**: Ahora resulta...

**Perla**: La verdad es que si nos hubiera ayudado aún estaríamos limpiando

**Ale**: En fin, lo bueno es que ya esta todo limpio, porque me quiero dar un buen baño y a dormir.

**Archie**: Este… ¿te gusta bañarte con agua fría? Porque el calentador es eléctrico.

**Ale**: (_con cara de fastidio_) No me digas

**Archie**: Ya te dije.

**Lily**: Pues con agua fría aunque sea, pero si estoy muy sucia, y así no podría dormir bien.

**Mike**: ¿Entonces no vamos a salir?

**Ema**: ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio? Yo estoy toda molida

**Anthony**: Ni loco ni trastornado, estoy muerto.

**Lily**: Yo igual.

**Scarleth**: Y ni caso tiene que nos quedemos despiertos, sin luz no se puede hacer nada.

**Luis**: Podríamos hacer una fogata en el jardín, al cabo que en el jardín hay muchas varas.

**Anthony**: ¿Varas?... (_se queda pensativo_) ¡¡¡oye!!!, deja a mis rosales en paz.

**Luis**: Jajaja, no te enojes, era una broma para aligerar el ambiente.

**Anthony**: No, pues si ya acabamos, yo si soy de la idea de dormir, y ya mañana veremos que nos depara el día.

**Perla**: Oigan, pero ¿no tienen velas? Para iluminar el camino hacia arriba.

**Ema**: Si, porque no quiero tropezarme en las escaleras y pasar las vacaciones en muletas...

**Ale**: Si además tenemos que iluminar las habitaciones también.

**Anthony**: Creo que en la cocina vi unas velas, espérenme aquí.

**Mike**: Yo mientras instalaré la cámara en tu habitación.

**Mathew**. Y también hay que instalar el circuito de toda la casa.

**Stear**: ¿Perdón?

**Diego**: será más fácil se colocarán cámaras en todas las habitaciones y pues aprovechando que no hay luz se podrá hacer para que a partir de mañana estos flojos solo trabajen cuando salgan de aquí.

**Ale**: (_sonríe resignada_) Al menos hay que agradecer que nos están avisando.

**Geor**: ¡¡Ay si ni me recuerdes!!

**Lily**: Pues si no hay otra opción que se le va a hacer...

**Patrick**: ¿Por qué tanto fastidio? Si los que creo que no vamos a dormir seremos nosotros...

**Diego**: Pues será la primera vez que trabajan en serio.

[_Anthony levanta la ceja molesto, pero no dice nada. La toma se apaga, y se reanuda en una habitación a media luz, iluminada por las velas, y se ve la silueta de Anthony sentado en su cama_]

**Anthony**: Bueno, el día de hoy no transcurrió para nada como esperábamos. Se nos fue en limpiar y renegar, aunque es de agradecerse que la mansión no esté encantada (_una pequeña risa_) pero si, con el cambio de horario, esperábamos tener más tiempo para descansar, y en lugar de eso nos cansamos más limpiando. Punto rescatable del día, mi equipaje llegó completo. La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de dormir por ahora, este lugar me pone nostálgico, voy a caminar un rato entre los rosales, y espero que nadie me siga, quiero un momento conmigo. Buenas noches.

[_Se levanta y sale de su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, y no se vuelve a ver movimiento hasta dos horas después, que entra y se acuesta para dormir sin hacer ruido_]

**Fin episodio 15.**

* * *

_Música del episodio: Bad Day de Daniel Powter ***Autor del episodio: Pella Gutierrez***_


	16. Chapter 16

**Proyecto**** Anthonimia **

**Segunda Temporada**

**Epísodio**** 16**

**Nuevos**** Amigos**

[_Se escuchan unos sonidos desde lejos mientras que la imagen sigue nula, a no ser por un rayo de luz que se lograba mezclar por lo que parecía ser una sabana._

_Algunas voces se empiezan a escuchar cada vez mas claras_.]

**Anthony**: ¿Que es eso? ¡¿Que es lo que pasa?!

**Mike**: sshhhsss soy yo, es que se quedo sin batería esto quien sabe a que horas, pero ya la reemplace.

**Anthony**: (_susurrando_) ¿y porque estamos hablando bajito?

**Mike**: (_susurrando_) pues por… (_Ya no se escucha nada más que movimientos_)

**Anthony**: ohhh… ok... pues dale…

[_Se levanta la sabana y Anthony se pone de frente, trae una bata encima de lo que parece su ropa_]

**Anthony**: pues, recién me levante (_se ríe_) y parece que todo esta tranquilo por el momento. Con la sorpresa que ya por la mañana había agua caliente y no solo eso, si no que también ya había luz, no he checado el teléfono pero me imagino que ya tiene que estar funcionando. Solo falta ver quien se encargo de resolver todos estos problemillas. (_Mira su reloj_) ya son casi las 11am y las chicas aun no se han levantado, aunque Darren y Héctor salieron desde temprano con Stear a las caballerizas, (_se mira inseguro y mira hacia un lado_) lo se porque… ahhh… Mike me comento ahhh, pues… si y… entonces ya veremos que nos trae el día de hoy.

[_Sale del enfoque y luego pasa nuevamente ya sin la bata y con sus jeans y una playera blanca. La imagen cambia en ese momento y se puede ver la habitación de Ema y Geor desde un punto en la esquina de la habitación_]

**Ema**: (_aun en la cama hablando quedito_) Geor… Geor…

**Geor**: (_levanta la cabeza levemente de entre las sabanas_) ¡ay que!

**Ema**: (_sigue hablando quedito_) la cámara nos esta grabando.

**Geor**: ¿pues y eso que? ¿Ya lo sabíamos no?

**Ema**: si, pero hace rato estaba apagada, y ahorita se prendió la luz roja.

**Geor**: (_voltea a ver a la cámara_) ¿que luz? Yo no miro nada

**Ema**: si es que es bien diminuta pero yo la miro

**Geor**: hay Ema estas loca, mejor mira… ya que me despertaste será mejor que nos levantemos.

**Ema**: será que te levantaras tú, yo hasta salí a correr.

**Geor**: ¿en serio? (_la mira con desconfianza_)

**Ema**: pues si, pero me volví a acostar… y me quede dormida porque todos los demás seguían dormidos…

**Geor**: (_levantándose_) si como no…

**Ema**: (_riéndose_) ¿y eso que se supone que es?

**Geor**: que, (_se mira su pijama_) esto, pues es mi pijama ¿que querías? ¿Que me levantara en paños menores con las cámaras grabándome? ¿Qué? ¿Tú dormiste en baby doll?

**Ema**: no… que no, pero… ¿hello Kitty? ¡Por Dios Geor!

**Geor**: y que… que quieres esta lindo… no seas envidiosa (_le tira una almohada_) en mala hora acepte ser tu compañera de cuarto…

**Ema**: uy no te quejes en serio, que me sentiré como una apestosa, no viste como Ale y Lily se metieron en el de ellas sin siquiera sortear ni nada…

**Geor**: al menos no estamos solas… Scarleth se quedo solita…

**Ema**: pues por una parte mejor, piensa que no querrán detallar mucho de como se levanta ella solita. (_Las dos se ríen_)

[_La imagen cambia nuevamente hacia una habitación bastante similar a la de Ema y Geor pero se ve en un ángulo diferente. Se ve a una chica sentada al pie de la ventana leyendo unos papeles. Pasa un buen rato, y la chica no voltea a ver a ningún lado o cambia de posición, luego la imagen vuelve a cambiar y se ve nuevamente otra habitación similar pero esta vez se miran a dos chicas metidas aun entre sus camas_.]

**Ale**: ¿Crees que ya se levantaron todos?

**Lily**: pues yo oí unos ruidos… y talvez será mi imaginación pero también sentí el olor a huevos revueltos con queso…

**Ale**: si, es tu imaginación… de donde ibas a oler eso…

**Lily**: pues no se… pero me los imagine así, con pan tostado y mantequilla…

**Ale**: y un vaso de jugo de naranja recién hecho…

**Lily**: uy si… que rico…

**Ale**: creo que de hablar de eso ya también estoy imaginándome cosas, pero también me esta llegando ese olor…

[_Las dos se medio levantan y se quedan como pensando mientras comparten miradas de confusión_]

**Lily**: ¿será posible?

**Ale**: no, pero creo que ahora si ya estamos locas… hasta olemos lo mismo. (_Las dos ríen_)

**Lily**: yo voy a levantarme a ver…

**Ale**: acuérdate de la cámara…

**Lily**: no te preocupes jeje (_alcanza una bata ligera la cual estaba encima de la cama y se la pone)_ no voy a permitir que me tomen en paños menores nuevamente jeje

**Ale**: como si no nos vieran menos cuando nos ponemos traje de baño…

**Lily**: bueno eso si… pero ay algo que tiene la ropa de cama que insita a pensar en la intimidad jajaja y es por eso… mejor cuidarnos…

**Ale**: bueno pues yo también me voy a levantar… ¡¡yo pido el baño!! (_Sale corriendo solo en unos shorts y playera_)

**Lily**: ¡¡nooooo!! ¡No es justo Ale! ¡Yo me levanté de primero! (_las dos tratan de entrar al baño a la vez y se caen_)

**Ale**: ¡¡ayy!! ¡Salvaje!

**Lily**: ¡tú! (_la empuja y cierra la puerta_)

**Ale**: ¡¡¡Lily!!! ¡¡Abre inmediatamente!!

**Lily**: ¡ve a usar otro baño! ¡Hay muchos!

**Ale**: muy chistosa…

[_La imagen cambia nuevamente, esta vez se ve desde la sala, Anthony y Stear están parados hablando_]

**Anthony**: si, también me di cuenta, esta bien raro…

**Stear**: me imaginé que sería Perla, pero luego pensé que no podría ser porque ayer no compramos víveres ni nada…

**Anthony**: ¿pero ya fuiste a ver?

**Stear**: no… me dio cosa…

**Anthony**: mejor vamos los dos…

[_Están a punto de dirigirse a la cocina cuando viene bajando de las escaleras Luis_]

**Luis**: ¡¡que hongo!! ¡Ya huele el desayunito! Perlita es en verdad excelente…

**Stear**: ¡oh! ¿Entonces tu si sabes que es Perla la que esta cocinando?

**Luis**: ¿pues quien más?

**Anthony**: pues no se… era lo que íbamos a investigar…

**¿?** ¡¡Hola chicuelos!! Ummm ¡huele exquisito! ¿Quien esta cocinando?

**Stear, Anthony y Luis**: (_juntos voltean a ver sorprendidos_) ¡¡¡Perla!!!

**Perla**: ¡hay que! O que… digo tanto gusto les da verme… (_Se arregla el cabello coquetamente_)

**Luis**: pensamos que tú estabas cocinando…

**Perla**: (_se ríe burlonamente_) digo no… yo también estoy de vacaciones…

**Anthony**: lo siento… pero bueno y entonces quien es?

[_Scarleth aparece junto a Alma las cuales también se quedan en las escaleras_]

**Alma**: buenos días!!

**Perla**: dirás buenas tardes… ya son mas de las 12

**Scarleth**: bueno, en Chicago todavía es de madrugada… y nosotras estamos todavía en hora local…

**Alma**: ¿pasa algo? ¿Porque están todos aquí?

**Anthony**: no, no pasa nada solo que íbamos a investigar quien estaba cocinando…

**Alma**: Talvez son Lily y Ale, pues no las veo aquí…

**Scarleth**: no, están aun en la habitación, las oí peleando…

**Anthony**: ¿peleaban?

**Scarleth**: (_se ríe_) no… jeje digo, ellas siempre pelean pero no es en serio…

**Alma**: si, no se ni porque compartieron cuarto…

**Scarleth**: Ema y Geor salieron hace rato…

**Anthony**: ¿y a donde?

**Scarleth**: pues creo que a explorar los alrededores…

**Anthony**: pues no deberían haberlo hecho, se pueden perder…

**Stear**: no, Hector y Darren se fueron con ellas y más o menos les enseñe la propiedad…

[_Lily Y Ale aparecen también en ese momento casi corriendo_]

**Ale**: ¡¡ayyy no corras!!

**Lily**: ¡pues ya se que me quieres ganar!

**Ale**: (_se da cuenta de la reunión improvisada al pie de las escaleras_) ¿ohh, que pasa aquí?

**Lily**: si, ¿hay algún problema?

**Anthony**: no, la verdad no, pero ahorita vamos a ir a ver… (_En ese momento el teléfono suena_)

**Stear**: (contestando) hello…

**Anthony**: ¿quien es?

**Ale**: (_susurrando_) uy ya sirve el teléfono…

**Scarleth**: sii… y la luz también..

**Lily**: ¿y el agua caliente?

**Alma**: si también, nos dimos cuenta en la mañana..

**Lily**: ¡¡genial!! ¡¡Y yo me bañe solo con el agua fría!!

**Ale**: ¡que rabia!

**Stear**: ¡¡shssshhhh!! Si, si tío, si ya nos dimos cuenta… gracias…

**Anthony**: (_lo mira intrigado_) ¿y bien?

**Stear**: los mira a todos… pues que fue el tío el que arregló los problemas, mandó a uno de sus asistentes a que llamaran a la compañía de luz y de gas y de teléfono claro, para que tuviéramos servicio…

**Anthony**: ahhh ya decía yo que estaba raro…

**Stear**: y en la cocina esta nada mas y nada menos que Milla Nordic la cocinera de la villa, cuando la familia viene de vacaciones… también dijo que envió a otra servidumbre, así que no nos sorprendiera si los mirábamos por aquí… pero que no se quedarían, que vendrían nada mas una vez al día… a excepción de Milla y el jardinero.

**Anthony**: no había necesidad de contratar un jardinero, yo pensaba hacerme cargo de los rosales…

**Ale**: ay no Anthony, pero no viniste a trabajar…

**Anthony**: para mi cuidar de las rosas no significa ningún trabajo…

[_Darren, Héctor, Ema y Geor entran en ese momento_]

**Ema**: ¡¡hola todos!! ¿Que… hay reunion?

**Héctor**: ummm huele deliciosos, vamos a comer…

**Ale**: pues no es una mala idea…

**Anthony**: pues… si… vamos…

**Lily**: la verdad yo no estoy de acuerdo…

[_Todos la miran_]

**Anthony**: ¿de que?

**Lily**: de traer a gentes que no conocemos a la casa, digo somos todos grandes y nos podemos atender solos…

**Anthony**: Lily estas son gentes de confianza que siempre trabajan en la villa…

**Lily**: pues a mi no me parece justo…

**Ale**: ¡ay Lily! ¿Que no tienes hambre?

**Lily**: pues si…

**Ale**: ¿y no vas a comer solo porque alguien más hizo la comida?

**Lily**: no tampoco exageres…

**Ale**: ay entonces vamos…

[_Archie aparece haciendo una entrada triunfal abriendo las dos puertas de par en par_]

**Archie**: ¡¡ya llego por quien lloraban!!

[_Todos lo miran absortos_]

**Anthony**: vaya primo, ya me estaba extrañando no verte por aquí…

**Archie**: pues si, como ven… no no no… (_Hace un ademán exagerado con las manos_) no me agradezcan tanto, era lo que debía de hacer para redimir mis errores… espero que estén contentos… (_Hace una reverencia y todos comienzan a reír_)

**Ema**: ¿y a este que le pico?

**Anthony**: ¿de que rayos hablas Archie?

**Archie**: ¿como que de que? ¿No sientes ese olor? ¿No miras las luces que iluminan nuestra morada? ¿No sentiste el calor que te brindo el agua al despertarte?

**Stear**: ay hermanito… ¿estás enfermo?

**Anthony**: si ya me preocupo…

**Lily**: (_Se le acerca y pone la mano en su frente_) pues… su temperatura esta normal…

**Ale**: ay si tu la gran enfermera…

**Geor**: ¿de que hablas Archie?

**Luis**: ¿podemos ir a comer?

**Anthony**: espera… si Archie que es lo que quieres decir…

**Archie**: ¿me van a decir que no se han dado cuenta?

**Stear**: ¿te cortaste el pelo?

**Lily**: ¡¡jaja!! No, no creo que sea eso…

**Archie**: pues… ¿quien creen que llamo para conectar la luz, y el agua caliente? ¿Quien creen que contrato a la cocinera?

**Anthony**: Archie… ¿nos quieres tomar el pelo?

**Stear**: como chiste esta muy malo Archie…

**Luis**: yo si me voy a comer…

**Ale**: y yo…

**Alma**: y yo también…

[_Todos empiezan a caminar ruidosamente a la cocina_]

**Anthony**: (_mirando a Archie bastante serio_) no puedo creer que nos quieras engañar de esa forma…

**Archie**: pero, Anthony, no entiendo... ¿es que no me creen?

**Anthony**: mira, Archie… no te quieras pasar de listo, suficiente tenían todos con tu mala planificación, nos hemos visto de lo peor poniendo a nuestros amigos a limpiar y tener que pasar hambre y la incomodidad de bañarse con agua fría, y ahora tú vienes y ¿te quieres hacer el redentor?

**Archie**: pero… si fue por eso que me levante temprano… quería que…

**Stear**: ya no sigas Archie… Albert acaba de llamar y nos dijo que fue él quien se encargó de hacer que la villa volviera a la normalidad… ya no sigas tratando de tomar el crédito… y ahora pues… (_Lo mira visiblemente enojado_) me disculpan, pero voy a comer algo…

**Anthony**: yo también…

[_Archie se queda parado con expresión confundida, Stear y Anthony desaparecen de la toma contrariados_]

[_La imagen cambia y ahora se pueden ver a casi todos ocupando un lugar en la larga y elegante mesa_.]

**Luis**: ummm esto si que es desayuno, ¡¡hay de todo!!

**Perla**: la verdad debo admitir que todo esta a pedir de boca… le ha quedado exquisito todo…

**Lily**: (_Acercándose a la mesa con un plato lleno_) ¡Ale! ¡Tráeme jugo! Ay se me olvido el café…

**Perla**: yo te lo traigo… iba a volver de todas formas por pan tostado… ¿alguien mas quiere algo?

**Luis**: ¡yo si! ¡Mas hot cakes! ¡¡Todos los que puedas traer!!

**Ale**: oh parece que estoy viviendo un deja vú… Luis no esta comiendo…

**Lily**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿no esta comiendo?

**Ale**: no… ¡¡esta devorando todo lo que este a su alcance! ¡Todos! ¡¡Resguarden sus platos!!

[_Todos comienzan a reír_]

**Luis**: ay no exageren… ya les dije que estoy de vacaciones y aquí la dieta no cuenta…

**Geor**: ya nos contarás cuando regresemos a Chicago cuanto aumentaste de peso…

**Stear**: si, después no te queremos oír llorando…

**Mike**: ¿oigan no han visto a los de producción?

**Anthony**: no, por lo visto salieron a buscar otras cosas para equipar los alrededores de la villa o algo así…

**Perla**: Aquí esta tu café Lily…

**Lily**: ay que linda gracias…

**Ale**: y ya no había más jugo… alguien… (_Mira de reojo a Luis_) se lo terminó todo, pero Sonia dijo que ya haría mas… la oí murmurar algo así como que necesitaba mas ayuda o algo así…

**Lily**: ¡y no la culpo! ¡Este es casi un batallón!

**Anthony**: Espera… ¿que dijiste? La cocinera no se llama Sonia… si no Milla

**Ale**: ay mira Anthony, no estoy tan tonta, yo le pregunte su nombre y me dijo que se llama Sonia…

**Stear**: que raro…

**Anthony**: si la verdad que si, a lo mejor Milla no estaba disponible, o a Albert le dieron la información equivocada…

**Alma**: ¿oigan y donde dejaron a Archie?

**Anthony**: no se ni quiero saber…

**Stear**: yo menos…

**Ale**: oigan ¿no estarán siendo muy duros con él?

**Anthony** **y Stear**: (_al unísono_) ¡nooo!

**Alma**: a mi me dio penita… él se miraba tan contento…

**Stear**: claro porque se estaba divirtiendo con la bromita…

**Lily**: bueno, pero digo, tiene que comer algo…

**Ale**: no si eso si… ¿Porque no lo vas a buscar?

**Lily**: ¡¡ay yo porque!!

**Geor**: porque a ti te hará caso…

**Anthony**: no allí déjenlo…

**Alma**: bueno yo ya termine de comer… si quieren yo voy por él…

**Stear**: pues como quieras… pero muy su problema

[_Alma se levanta y sale de la cocina_]

[_La imagen se ve cambiando a medida que Alma va recorriendo la sala de estar, se ve que se detiene y mira en el hallway y después sigue hasta llegar a la entrada. Se para y mira hacia las escaleras pero sigue caminando hasta la puerta principal. De momento pega un brinco y voltea hacia la sala de entrada_.]

**Archie**: (_recostado cómodamente en el sofá_) ¿buscabas a alguien?

**Alma**: ¡¡me asustaste!!

**Archie**: jajaja perdón preciosa… esa no era mi intención…

**Alma**: (_se acerca y se sienta a su lado_) ¿estás bien?

**Archie**: no, pero no es tu culpa… así que no te preocupes…

**Alma**: ¿y no piensas ir a desayunar?

**Archie**: no… se me quitó el apetito…

**Alma**: siento mucho lo que paso hace un rato… si de algo sirve… yo… ah… yo si te creí… la verdad no tenias porque inventarte eso…

**Archie**: (_se sienta derecho y la mira fijamente_) ¿en serio lo dices?

**Alma**: claro, ¿porqué tendría que mentirte?

**Archie**: (_se agarra el pelo_) la verdad no se que pasó, en serio me levanté y salí temprano para arreglarlo todo. Y de una vez me detuve para buscar servicio, luego fui a averiguar sobre unas actividades para poder hacer todos juntos. Aunque… he de decir que me sorprendió regresar y que ya la luz funcionara y hasta el teléfono, después hasta le abrí la puerta a la cocinera y la ayudé a entrar la compra… vi a Ema y Geor salir de la casa y fui a seguirlas pero me detuve platicando con el jardinero el cual conozco desde que veníamos a visitar de niños, y cuando regresé ya estaban todos aquí… y pues… ya viste lo que pasó…

**Alma**: ay Archie… bueno, se me hace que tanto tú como tu tío llamaron a las respectivas compañías… no fue tu culpa… ni es culpa de los chicos… lo mejor será que hables con ellos…

**Archie**: no, déjalos… y por favor no les digas nada de lo que te acabo de contar…

**Alma**: si tú así lo quieres… pues no diré nada…

**Archie**: (_se para_) gracias Almita… (_Se agacha y le da un leve beso en la frente_) nos vemos luego…

**Alma**: nos vemos…

[_Archie sale de la toma, al tiempo que muchos de los que desayunaban se les ve salir hacia afuera_.]

**Anthony**: ¿Alma, que haces allí? ¿No vas a venir al lago?

**Alma**: oh, no sabia que ese era el plan

**Anthony**: si, pensamos ir un rato, y Stear quiere ver el Yate y dar una vuelta, y las chicas también.

**L****uis**: (_se acerca_) bueno, yo quiero ir a nadar, pienso cruzarlo dos veces…

**Anthony**: ahh, si, ¿como piensas cruzarlo sin saber que tan ancho es?

**Luis**: pues, tengo que practicar para la Triatlón del año que viene… mientras mas pronto empiece… mejor..

**Perla**: (_interrumpiendo_) si pero acabando de comer no es muy recomendable que nades Luis: ¿porque no vienes con nosotros al Yate?

**Alma**: (_riendo_) bueno pues si todos van, yo también, solo voy a buscar mi traje de baño…

**Perla**: si, voy contigo… (_Las dos chicas se salen de la toma_)

**Luis**: bueno, pues vamos…

**Anthony**: solo espérame, yo también voy a ir a buscar algunas cosas, y la llave del Yate que estoy seguro Stear no tiene…

[_Anthony sale de la toma, y el teléfono empieza a sonar, Luis voltea a ver a todos lados, y se mira indeciso pero finalmente toma el teléfono y contesta_]

**Luis**: ahh, hello… ¿si? Ohh ¿puede repetir por favor? Ahh? ¡Pues claro que hablo inglés! Ohh, pues, (_voltea a ver a todos lados_) pues todo parece funcionar bien… Perdón, no le entendí bien… ohh, si si claro. (_Cuelga el teléfono, se mira algo confundido_)

**Anthony**: (_apareciendo nuevamente_) bueno pues, vamos

**Luis**: ¿y las chicas?

**Anthony**: pues ya llegaran, no te preocupes…

[_La toma vuelve a cambiar. Se empiezan a ver los alrededores de la mansión. Anthony va caminando adelante junto a Luis por un camino entre los árboles. Luego parece que la toma se ensombrece por cuestión de segundos hasta que vuelve a aparecer ya en las orillas del lago en donde un muelle dirige a varios Yates los cuales están allí anclados_.]

**Luis**: (_deteniéndose_) ¡wow! ¡Que vista!

[_La imagen fluctúa entre las caras de Luis y Anthony y la vista del lago. A lo lejos se puede ver a Stear ya en el muelle haciéndoles señas_]

**Stear**: ¡por aquí!

**Mike**: (_Se oye solo su voz mientras siguen avanzando_) ¡wow todo esto esta brutal! En verdad es una maravilla… Lastima que Diego y los demás se lo están perdiendo.

**Anthony**: si, la verdad este lugar es muy hermoso.

**Luis**: bueno, ya apúrate…

**Anthony**: ay, no comas ansias ya casi estamos allí…

**Stear**: dame las llaves…

**Anthony**: ¡ya va! ¡Que impaciencia! (_le da las llaves_)

**Stear**: (_salta a la cubierta del Yate y luego corre hacia la cabina_) Parece que no tiene Gasolina…

**Anthony**: no es de extrañarse…

**Stear**: voy a ver si hay en algún lugar en el garaje de la casa…

[_En ese momento las chicas aparecen y entrar muy efusivas a verlo todo, Héctor y Darren vienen junto a ellas_]

**Ema**: wow, ¡esto esta súper sensacional!

**Lily**: ¡si! ¿Podemos ver el interior?

**Stear**: bueno, les abro pero iba a ir por gasolina, porque esta vacío.

**Héctor**: ¿checaste en la cabina? Tiene que tener un compartimiento en donde siempre se deja la de emergencia.

**Stear**: pues no vi nada…

**Héctor**: déjame ver…

**Ema**: es que la familia de Héctor tiene una flotilla de Yates…

**Ale**: uyyy si no me digas…

**Ema**: si te digo… ¿porque no me crees?

**Lily**: ¡ay ya! ¡No empiecen!

**Héctor**: (_desde lejos_) ya la encontré… tienes varios galones…

**Anthony**: Seguro Albert los mandó a comprar también…

**Stear**: si, piensa en todo…

**Alma**: (_llegando sola_) holaa…

**Perla**: ¡Alma! ¡Apareciste!

**Alma**: es que estaba buscando mi bloqueador de sol, traía uno pero no lo encontré…

**Lily**: puedes usar el mío si quieres… yo tampoco me quiero quemar…

**Perla**: no, pues yo si planeo dejar que el sol me bese y me deje bien doradita…

**Geor**: ¡ay si! yo también, estoy tan pálida…

**Scarleth**: vamos a la parte de atrás, allí hay espacio…

**Anthony**: si también hay unas sillas

**Stear**: y hay toallas y otras cosas abajo si necesitan…

**Lily**: ¿oigan y Archie?

**Anthony**: no se ni me interesa…

**Stear**: (_saliendo de la cabina_) ¡¡ya esta!! Ya Héctor lo arregló… ¿nos ponemos en marcha?

**Alma**: es que Archie no esta aquí…

**Stear**: pues si no vino muy su problema…

**Lily**: hay no creer que ya es suficiente… ¿alguien le dijo donde estaríamos?

**Anthony**: pues yo fui por las llaves y no lo vi…

**Stear**: no, yo me adelanté para buscar todo y tampoco lo vi…

**Ale**: Alma tú lo viste de último ¿no?

**Alma**: si pero él subió a su habitación… y ya después no lo volví a ver…

**Luis**: no, pues talvez él no quería venir…

**Lily**: yo creo que alguien debería de ir a buscarlo…

**Ale**: pues ve tú…

**Lily**: ¡yo porque!

**Ale**: ¡¡no me grites!!

**Lily**: ¡¡pues no empieces!!

**Anthony**: bueno ya… me va a dar dolor de cabeza… Luis, ve por el…

**Luis**: ¿yo? Pero es que ir hasta allá…

**Anthony**: y eso que querías cruzar el lago…

**Ale**: no me digas… jajaja

[_Todos ríen_]

**Luis**: hey no se rían…

**Héctor**: (_gritando_) ¡¡hey!! ¡Ya puse esto en marcha! ¿Nos vamos?

**Stear**: hey no yo quería manejar…

[_El Yate se pone en marcha rápidamente haciendo que Ale y Lily resbalen y empiecen a gritar nuevamente. Anthony y los demás se ríen mientras se van alejando del muelle. Luego la imagen cambia y ve el interior de la mansión nuevamente_]

[_La imagen vuelve a cambiar y entonces se puede ver a Archie dentro de su habitación solo, leyendo un libro_.]

**Archie**: (_murmurando_) El lago Ness y los hostales… gente que asegura haber visto al monstruo…

[_Se oye un ruido desde afuera y Archie se acerca a la ventana_]

**Archie**: no, ¡¡se fueron sin mí!! ¡Son unos malagradecidos! ¡¡Si no fuera porque yo compré la gasolina hoy en la mañana no estarían allí!! (_Le da un golpe a la pared_) ¡que rabia me da! (_Empieza a dar vueltas como un gato enjaulado y luego mira hacia la cámara_) ya ven… ¿ven como son mis amigos? Una cosa es estar enojados conmigo ¿pero irse así no más? ¡Eso no es justo! (_se agarra el cabello_) no, esto si es lo ultimo… si no quieren mi compañía pues yo tampoco la de ellos… (_Se le ve salir de la habitación visiblemente enfadado_)

[_La imagen cambia y se puede ver que alguien esta filmando desde abajo_]

**Diego**: si, toma todos los alrededores, como si estuviéramos haciendo promoción de la casa…

**Greg**: parece que no están…

**Diego**: ¿como que no están? ¿Te dijeron algo a ti Mathew?

**Mathew**: (_checa su cellular_) no, pues no tengo ninguna llamada perdida… y este teléfono es internacional…

**D****iego**: (_mirando el de él_) pues también este… ¡que mal! ¡¡Les dije claramente que me avisaran si salían!!

**Greg**: pues, Mike esta con ellos, no te preocupes…

**Diego**: pues si, ¿pero mientras tanto que?

**Archie**: (_apareciendo de repente_) bienvenidos al club… a mi tampoco me dijeron que se irían.

**Diego**: ¡ohh Archie! Pero ¿y porque?

**Archie**: (_se encoge de hombros_) pues no se… están enojados por una tontería… bueno ya que están aquí, ¿podrían llevarme al aeropuerto?

**Diego**: ¿y a donde se supone que vas? ¿Alguien más va a venir?

**Archie**: no, nadie, me voy de aquí…

**Diego**: ahh… entiendo que estés disgustado, ¿pero de eso a irte?

**Archie**: no me importa, puedo saber cuando no soy bienvenido y en estos momentos nadie me quiere aquí…

**Greg**: uy no digas eso, si te vas ya no será lo mismo el programa…

**Archie**; ay Greg… mejor cállate… bueno ¿me van a llevar o no me van a llevar?

**Diego**: Archie, tienes que pensar bien las cosas, además no necesito recordarte que si abandonas el local, estas abandonando el proyecto y también tienes con…

**Archie**: (_lo interrumpe_) me importa un comino el dichoso contrato… te lo regalo… si no me van a llevar no importa, puedo llamar a un taxi… nos vemos… (_Entra nuevamente en la mansión_)

[_La imagen cambia nuevamente a bordo del Yate en donde ya todos están poniéndose cómodos. Geor, Scarleth y Perla están en la cubierta tomando el sol. Luis esta tratando de ponerle bronceador a Perla. Alma, Ale Y Lily están en la parte de la sombra platicando con Darren. Anthony Stear y Héctor están en la cabina tomando turnos para maniobrar la maquina_.]

**Héctor**: pues no es tan grande como el que tenemos pero si es muy similar…

**Stear**: Bueno, la familia posee otros Yates y hasta un trasatlántico…

**Héctor**: ¿en serio? (_levanta las cejas_)

**Anthony**: no le hagas caso… como vamos a tener un trasatlántico…

**Stear**: ¿porque no tendríamos uno?

**Anthony**: a veces suenas mucho igual a Archie…

**Stear**: (_voltea a ver rumbo a la mansión_) me pregunto que estará haciendo…

**Anthony**: pues quien sabe…

[_Stear se aleja de la cabina y camina hacia la parte de adelante del bote. En donde se queda solo por unos momentos hasta que Mike le empieza a hacer close ups_.]

**Stear**: ya Mike, ve a filmar a las chicas…

**Mike**: lo haría, pero me van a echar, no les gusta que las grabe en traje de baño

**Stear**: ¿pues no hay nada más interesante que grabar?

[_La imagen se voltea y se puede ver a Lily caminar junto a Ale hacia donde esta la cámara_]

**Ale**: ¿que hacen aquí tan solos? ¿Grabas un diario Stear?

**Stear**: no, para nada, aquí Mike cree que grabarme a mi solo, es mas interesante que grabar a Luis rogándole a Perla que le deje ponerle mas aceite…

[_Todos ríen_]

**Stear**: ahhmm Lily me gustaría hablar contigo…

**Lily**: si, claro dime…

**Stear**: (_voltea a ver a la cámara_) ahh, bueno pues no podrías ser a solas?

**Mike**: ni lo pienses, ya mucho tiempo pase grabando a Héctor y Anthony maneobrear esta nave…

**Lily**: bueno, dime lo que tengas que decir…

**Ale**: bueno, yo ya vengo…

**Lily**: ¡noo! Ale no te vayas…

**Ale**: no, ¡ya vengo! (_se retira rápidamente_)

**Lily**: (_se acerca y lo mira seria_) dime entonces…

**Stear**: (_voltea a ver una vez mas a la cámara_) bueno, ya que… ahh, ¿sigues molesta conmigo?

**Lily**: debería de estarlo, pero admito que ya se me pasó… así que no te preocupes…

**Stear**: bueno me alegra, no me gustaría que nuestra amistad cambiara, sobre todo después de lo bien que nos hemos llevado últimamente…

**Lily**: si, la verdad seria una gran pena… (_El viento parece volarle el sombrero_)

**Stear**: (_se acerca y logra sostener el sombrero muy cerca de Lily_) perdón…

**Lily**: no hay problema (_le quita el sombrero_) ¿eso era todo lo que me ibas a decir?

**Stear**: bueno, no… quería que lo supieras por mí ahora antes de que te enteres por alguien más…

**Lily**: ¿Que cosa?

**Stear**: (_se separa cauteloso_) pues, es que… antes de irme… Paty y yo decidimos volver…

**Lily**: ¡¡Que que!!! (_Se acerca precipitadamente y lo mira muy enojada_)

**Stear**: no te alteres… en el fondo era algo eminente… digo… tú sabías mis sentimientos por ella…

**Lily**: (_se acerca y comienza a golpearlo con el sombrero_) ¿como pudiste hacerme esto? ¡¡¡Stear!!! Después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar todos estos días por tu causa, (si_gue hablando muy alterada, todos los demás se empiezan a acercar_) ¡¡y ahora tú así de simple, vuelves con la bruja esa!!! ¡¡¡No lo soporto!!!

**Stear**: (_le quita el sombrero de la mano y la sostiene contra si_) ¡Lily, Lily! ¡¡Cálmate!!

**Lily**: (_tratando de soltarse_) ¡¡no!! ¡¡No me calmo!! ¡Eres un gran traidor y no te lo voy a perdonar! ¡¡Suéltame!!

**Stear**: (_la sostiene más fuerte_) ¿te vas a calmar?

**Lily**: ¡¡nooo!! ¡¡Suéltame Stear!!

[_Las chicas entran corriendo en la toma_]

**Ale**: ¡¡que pasa!! ¡Stear! ¡Suéltala!!

**Ema**: ¿si que es lo que pasa aquí?

**Stear**: (_ignorándolas_) ¿te vas a calmar?

**Lily**: ¡¡¡noooo!!! ¡¡¡Ya suéltame!!!

**Stear**: (_la suelta_) ok, pero escúchame…

**Lily**: ¡cállate! ¡¡Dame mi sombrero!! (_Pone la mano enfrente esperando_)

**Stear**: estas exagerando Lily no te pongas así, ¡¡nunca hubo algo serio entre los dos!!

**Lily**: ¡¡¡dame mi sombrero!!!

**Stear**: (_pone el sombrero entre sus manos con algo de miedo_) si pero no me vaya…

**Lily**: (_toma el sombrero y empieza a golpearlo nuevamente_) ¡¡¡te odio!!! ¡¡Te odio!!

[_Anthony entra en la toma en ese momento y casi saca a Lily cargada de ese espacio. Y se la lleva lejos de esa cubierta hasta el otro lado, la imagen los sigue brevemente pero vuelve hacia donde esta Stear y los otros_.]

**Ale**: ¡que diablos le hiciste Stear!

**Ema**: si, ¡¡ya dinos que paso!!

**Stear**: ¡¡nada!! ¡¡No paso nada!! (_Levanta las manos al aire_) ¡¡ya dejen de preguntar!! (_Sale de la toma y camina hacia la parte de abajo_)

[_Luego se ve que Mike se aleja del grupo y se acerca nuevamente a Lily y a Anthony mientras que se oye que las chicas lo van siguiendo_.]

**Lil****y**: no es tu problema… ya no me preguntes…

**Anthony**: pero solo dime ¿que fue lo que paso?

**Lily**: ¡¡pregúntale a él!! (_Voltea a ver a donde vienen las chicas_)

**Ale**: Lily ¿estas bien? (_Se acerca a ella_)

**Lily**: no… ya quiero regresar… por favor diles que regresemos…

[_La imagen cambia en ese momento hacia la mansión nuevamente, se puede ver a Archie poniendo la mayoría de su ropa en una maleta_]

**Archie**: (_hablando consigo mismo_) no puedo creer tener que estar haciendo todo esto… yo… no es justo… (_Menea la cabeza_) no es justo… (_Trata de cerrar la maleta_) ¡¡ayy!! (_Pega un gran alarido_) ya… ¡¡me lleva!! (_Enojado tira la maleta al suelo con la otra mano)_ ¡¡esto es lo último!! (_Sale a prisa de la habitación_)

[_Mientras tanto la imagen cambia a las afueras de la mansión en donde Diego sigue grabando los alrededores del lago y la mansión. A lo lejos se puede ver venir a todos los demás que estaban en el Yate acercándose. Las chicas vienen todas caminando a prisa mientras que Darren, Héctor, Luis y Anthony vienen hasta atrás. Stear viene caminando solo mucho mas lejos. En lo que se van acercando solo se escuchan todo el barullo y así pasan la cámara y entran nuevamente dentro de la mansión_.]

**Diego**: (_saludando a los chicos que aun venían llegando_) ¡hey! ¡¡Muy bonitos!! Debieron de llamar y decir donde iban a estar…

**Anthony**: ahora no tengo deseos de discutir por favor…

**Diego**: ¡es solo una llamada la que pido!

**Anthony**: es en serio Diego…

**Diego**: se acerca… bueno… no importa… (_Se mira a Mike grabando simultáneamente_) mike, ¿grabaste todo?

**Mike**: pues claro… ¿no me vez aquí?

**Diego**: ¡¡que susceptibles están todos por aquí!! Ya archie amenazo con marcharse…

**Anthony**: ¿si? ¿Y porque?

**Diego**: pues no nos dijo solo se veía muy molesto… quería que lo lleváramos al aeropuerto…

**Luis**: que dramático…

**Diego**: por cierto, vino una mujer diciendo que es la cocinera, la deje entrar…

**Anthony**: (_levanta las cejas_) ¿otra?

**Diego**: pues no se…

**Luis**: ah si y ahora que me acuerdo alguien llamó en la tarde para preguntar si ya servía la luz y el gas y eso…

**Anthony**: eso si que esta raro… (_Frunce la frente y entra decidido, los demás lo siguen_)

[_La imagen sigue grabando otro rato desde afuera y luego cambia hasta la parte de adentro_]

**Darren**: ¿que paso? ¿Averiguaste algo?

**Anthony**: pues por lo visto Archie no nos estaba mintiendo… él si se encargó de llamar para que reinstalaran los servicios y también contrató a la cocinera…

**Daren**: ¿entonces ahora vamos a tener a dos cocineras?

**Anthony**: bueno… no se aun como lo vamos a arreglar…

[_Stear se acerca_]

**Stear**: bueno ya hablé con él… y todavía ésta enojado pero ya no se va a ir…

**Anthony**: si, yo también voy a subir a hablar con él…

**Stear**: si, mientras yo voy a averiguar si podemos dejar ir a Sonia… claro que se le va a tener que pagar lo que sea que se le ofreció, no sería justo…

**Luis**: uy pero si cocinó tan rico…

**Stear**: pues si, pero Milla es la cocinera de la villa no la podemos dejar ir a ella…

**Luis**: bueno, sea quien sea la que se quede, dile que se cocine algo… ¿no?

**Stear**: pues si, tienes razón…

[_La imagen cambia nuevamente y se ve la habitación de las chicas_]

**Ale**: bueno, pero ya sabías que eso podía pasar…

**Lily**: pues si pero no tan pronto… si hasta ustedes se creían que éramos novios, imagínate lo que va a decir todo el mundo cuando volvamos y los vean que volvieron… seré el hazme reír de todos…

**Ema**: ay, bueno pero después todos se van a enterar cuando miren el show… tú no te preocupes…

**Scarleth**: (_entrando_) oigan, dicen que ya esta la cena… ¿vienen?

**Lily**: ¡¡yo no quiero ir!! (_Se tira en la cama_)

**Ale**: ay pero… tienes que comer algo…

**Lily**: no, si el va a estar allí no quiero ir…

**Ema**: ummm, ya no seas tan dramática… Ya Perla y Alma han de haber bajado…

**Geor**: bueno, pues igual si quieres te subimos algo luego pero yo si voy porque ya huele…

**Ale**: ummm si… vamos Lily no le des gusto de verte así…

**Lily**: ¡¡ya que!! Ya me vio… ni modo, ¡no voy y no voy!

**Ale**: bueno, esta bien… pues nos vemos entonces… no serás la única que no baje… me enteré que Archie sigue molesto…

**Lily**: pues pobre…

**Ale**: porque no comen juntos…

**Geor**: si, no seria mala idea… (_Se miran entre si_)

**Lily**: Y dale con eso… no… aquí me quedo… después que se vayan todos me avisan y así bajo…

**Ale**: bueno, pues hasta al rato.

[_El resto de la tarde termina entre el comedor y la sala de estar en donde continuamente todos están o viendo televisión o sirviéndose algo de tomar, Lily no baja hasta el buen rato, pero después se regresa con los ojos visiblemente hinchados. Archie también baja un momento y se ponen a jugar billar junto con Darren y Héctor, el resto de las chicas se quedan en la sala o la parte de atrás de la mansión que da al lago hasta que entra la noche y todos vuelven a sus respectivas habitaciones_]

[_La imagen se va por un momento y al regresar ya se encuentra Anthony en su habitación enfrente de la cámara_.]

**Anthony**: bueno, pues hoy fue un día bastante divertido a pesar de las confusiones y pequeños alborotos que hubieron. Lily sigue enojada con Stear y Archie sigue enojado con conmigo, no se porque siempre termino envuelto en todo esto. Lo de Archie estoy de acuerdo, él había resultado ser después de todo el que incluso compró la gasolina para el Yate y contrató los servicios de Sonia y llamó para que instalaran las utilidades. En fin, ya se le pasara. Por ahora solo me resta decir buenas noches, y hasta mañana.

[_Anthony se acerca y apaga la luz. La imagen se queda en negro_]

**Fin episodio 16**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Me gustas tú de Manu Chao ***Autor del episodio: Lily Flor***_


	17. Chapter 17

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Episodio 17**

**Viejos amigos**

[_Esta entrando la luz en la recamara de Lily y Ale que se ven dormidas profundamente, cuando empiezan a escucharse a lo lejos que alguien toca la puerta de forma repetida, y Ale abre los ojos con lentitud, se levanta desperezándose y se acerca a la ventana, y recorre la cortina y le da la luz en la cara a Lily_]

**Lily**: (_entre sueños_) Ayyy cierra eso…

**Ale**: Lo siento, pero es que hay alguien tocando la puerta del frente…

**Lily**: Pues deja que Sonia o como se llame abra la puerta…

[_Ale cierra de repente la puerta y se esconde y comienza a mirar a escondidas levantando discretamente la cortina_]

**Lily**: (_se da la vuelta_) ¡Gracias!

**Ale**: Lily ven aquí…

**Lily**: Ayyy, ¡déjame dormir!

**Ale**: (_susurrando_) Shhh, nos van a oír…

**Lily**: (_abre los ojos y bosteza_) ¿De que diablos hablas?

**Ale**: (_aun susurrando_) ¿Quién crees que esta allí abajo?

**Lily**: (_con sorna_) ¡¡Santa Claus!!

**Ale**: (_hace cara de pocos amigos_) No seas tonta…

**Lily**: No pues no se, la verdad es que es muy temprano para estos jueguitos… ¿Por qué no me lo dices y ya?

**Ale**: Esta Neal y tu "amiga" Eliza.

**Lily**: ¡¡¡Queeee!!!

[_Lily se levanta enseguida y se asoma por la ventana discretamente_]

**Lily**. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Ale**: Eso… es lo que yo quiero saber…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony que ya esta despierto y vestido frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Hoy es martes, y pues tenemos planeado comer a la orilla del lago y quizá a ir a cabalgar, y… (_Se escuchan a lo lejos unos gritos_) ¿Quién esta gritando? (_se levanta y se asoma por la ventana_) ¡Cielos! ¿Qué hace aquí ese par?... mmm, (_gira su cabeza a la cámara_) Creo que estas vacaciones no serán tan calmadas como esperaba… allí abajo, elevando "su dulce voz" esta Eliza junto con Neal… bueno voy a ver que quieren…

[_Sale de la habitación y se encuentra con Archie en las escaleras_]

**Archie**: ¿Ya los viste?

**Anthony**: (_asiente con la cabeza_) Y también los escuché… ¿Por qué tienen que gritar como desquiciados?

**Archie**: ¿Los invitaste?

**Anthony**: Si, supongo que yo fui… ¿Acaso has perdido la razón?

**Archie**: (_riendo_) perdón, pero tenía que saberlo…

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué siempre nos tienen que seguir en las vacaciones?

**Archie**: Creo que Eliza te puso un dispositivo para encontrarte hasta la Patagonia…

**Anthony**: (_frunciendo el entrecejo_) No es gracioso…

**Archie**: (_riendo_) si, un poco si lo es…

**Anthony**: Perdona si no me tuerzo de la risa…

[_Sale Stear también_]

**Stear**: ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no van a ver que quieren esos dos?

**Archie**: ¿Te arriesgas a abrirles la puerta?

**Stear**: ¿Acaso tenemos otra opción?

**Anthony**. ¿Crees que se cansen y se vayan?

**Stear**: (_riendo_) ¡¡Eso quisieras!!

**Anthony**: Bueno, se vale soñar ¿no?

**Archie**: ¿Entonces tenemos que abrirles?

**Stear**: Creo que si…

[_Se acercan a la puerta y se escucha más claramente que están gritando_]

**Neal**: ¡¡¡Ya abran!!! Sabemos que están allí…

**Eliza**. Si no abren iré por los bomberos para que lo hagan…

[_Los tres ríen_]

**Archie**: Si, yo también los voy a llamar pero para que se los lleven...

**Anthony**: En ese caso mejor hay que llamar al manicomio.

[_Stear tose para dejar de reír y abre la puerta guardando la compostura_]

**Stear**: Podrían hacer el favor de callarse…

**Eliza**. ¡Hasta que abren!

**Neal**: Tenemos media hora tocando… ¿Por qué no abrían?

**Archie**: (_sarcástico_) Si Anthony, que gusto verte… Archie cuanto tiempo…

**Stear**: Lo siento pero estábamos dormidos…

**Anthony**: Así como lo están nuestros invitados, así que si guardan silencio nos harían un gran favor…

**Eliza**: ¿Invitados?

**Anthony**: Si Eliza, tenemos invitados…

**Eliza**. ¿Y se puede saber porque nosotros no fuimos requeridos?

**Archie**: (_fingiendo que piensa_) Mmm, ¿déjame ver?... será…porque no queríamos invitarlos…

**Eliza**: ¡Ay pero que simpático Archie!

**Archie**: ( _con cara de hastío_) No, no pretendo ser simpático… en serio ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Neal**: ¿Qué no es obvio? Venimos a pasar las vacaciones a la Villa.

**Stear**: Lo siento Neal, pero nosotros apartamos la Villa.

**Eliza**. ¿Quieren que le hable a la tía?

**Archie**: Por mi le pueden hablar a la reina de Inglaterra… porque no van a conseguir nada…

**Eliza**: (_en tono amenazante_) Le voy a decir a la tía…

**Stear**: Si bueno, pues nosotros le dijimos al tío… así que con nosotros te topaste con pared…

**Neal**: (_ríe despectivamente_) Perdón primos, pero según tengo entendido ustedes apartaron la Villa de Florida no ésta…

[_Stear, Archie y Anthony se voltean a ver con_ _complicidad_]

**Archie**: La verdad es que apartamos las dos villas…

**Neal**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿O sea que van a ir a los dos lados?

**Anthony**: (_se apresura a contestar_) No, lo que pasa es que yo inicialmente iba a ir a Florida… pero al final me decidí siempre a venir a Escocia…

**Neal**: Pues que pena, porque eso no se vale… así que lo siento por ustedes pero no nos vamos a ir.

**Archie**: (_riendo nerviosamente_) Ay mira Neal, no sabía de tus cualidades de cómico… pero no, no se van a quedar…

**Eliza**. Claro que si… ¡Vamos Neal sube mis maletas!

[_Eliza comienza a subir las escaleras donde Luis y Perla observan todo, al lado de Geor y Alma_]

**Eliza**: Aggh pura gentuza…

[_Archie mira desesperado mientras Eliza sube las escaleras_]

**Archie**: Stear tenemos que hacer algo, no se pueden quedar…

**Anthony**: Pues claro que no, apenas y ajustan las habitaciones…además ¿Qué se creen?

**Stear**: Lamento decírtelo pero tienen su punto… cometimos un error y apartamos la villa de Florida.

**Archie**: ¡¡Ayy ya van a empezar de nuevo!!

**Anthony**. Nadie te esta culpando… fue cosa de los tres, ninguno se preocupó por hablarle al tío…

**Stear**: ¿Saben? No deberíamos estar aquí…

**Archie**: ¿A que te refieres? Si queríamos venir…

**Stear**: Hablo de estar aquí en el Hall, cuando ellos acaban de subir…

**Anthony**: Tienes razón.

[_Suben apresuradamente las escaleras y ven a Geor gritando_]

**Geor**: Espera Eliza, esas son mis cosas… ese es mi cuarto…

**Eliza**. Corrección… este es mi cuarto…

**Geor**: ¡Oye! No tires mi toalla…

**Eliza**: ¿Toalla? ¿No es un trapo sucio?

[_Geor abre la boca indignada, Archie mira a sus primos y se dirige aprisa a la habitación_]

**Archie**: (_jadeando_) ¿se puede saber que pretendes?

**Eliza**. Pues estoy escogiendo mi habitación…

**Archie**: Lo siento pero esta habitación ya esta tomada…

**Eliza**. ¡¡Estaba tomada!! Ahora es mía…

**Anthony**: Oye Eliza. Esta es la habitación de Geor y de Ema…

**Geor**: Si, así que haz el favor de salir de allí…

**Eliza**: Lo siento soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado (_cierra de un portazo_)

**Geor**: Ayy Dios ¿y ahora que?

**Anthony**: ¿dónde esta Ema?

**Geor**: No lo se, desperté y no estaba, creo que fue a correr.

[_Cambia la imagen y se mira a Ema corriendo mucho más adelante que Héctor que se ve muy a lo lejos_]

**Greg**: (_se escucha la voz entrecortada_) No… po-demos… des… cansar

**Ema**: Ayy que flojo que eres Greg… pero bueno creo que podemos hacerlo, Héctor se retraso mucho cuando vio ese Yate anclado… (se detiene pero no deja de moverse)

**Greg**: (_jadeando_) Gra-cias…

**Ema**: No hay de que…

[_Se pone a caminar alrededor y ve una villa enorme_]

**Ema**: Wow, esa villa es casi tan grande como la de los Andley… ¿ya la viste Greg?

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve la villa muy_ _bonita_]

**Ema**: En verdad que es linda…

**Greg**: (_solo se escucha su voz_) Si, si esta bonita…

**Ema**: (_asustada_) Uyyy allí viene alguien, finge demencia… Greg…

**Greg**: ¿Qué?

**Ema**: (_Nerviosa_) Ayy si serás tonto, gira la cámara, se va a molestar porque estábamos grabando su casa…

[_Se ve que la visión de la cámara gira rápidamente hacía el otro lado_]

**Ema**: Anda camina rápido…

**¿?**.- ¿Ema?

[_Ema gira la cabeza_]

**Ema**: ¡¡Terry!! ¿eres tú?

**Terry**: Claro... ¡vaya sorpresa agradable!

**Ema**: Ayy, no sabía que esta era tu casa… perdón por grabarla es que esta muy linda…

**Terry**: No hay cuidado, primero pensé que eran unos paparazzis, pero luego escuché tu voz y no podía creerlo.

**Ema**: Si, disculpa, no tengas cuidado les diré que corten esta parte…

**Terry**: No hay problema… estoy acostumbrado a las cámaras…

**Ema**: Supongo que si, escuche que estas grabando una serie de TV.

**Terry**: Si, por eso casi no he estado en la U… he ido solo a tomar exámenes… ¿y tu linda? ¿Qué has hecho?

**Ema**: (_sonrojándose un poco_) Pues yo estuve en España todo el semestre, acabo de regresar a la U…

**Terry**: (_sonriendo seductoramente_) ¡Vaya! veo que los dos hemos estado ocupados… así que es el destino el que nos ha reunido…

**Ema**: (_sonríe nerviosamente_) Este… pues no lo se…

**Terry**: Preciosa, anda ven a ver mi villa…

**Ema**: No, mira se esta haciendo tarde y pues creo que debería regresar…

**Terry**: ¿Regresar? ¿A dónde? Yo puedo llevarte aquí tengo también mi colección de motocicletas…

**Ema**: No, no creo, este yo…

**Terry**. (_Abre la puerta y sale de la Villa_) Anda Linda, dime donde te estas quedando…

**Greg**: En la villa Andley…

**Terry**: (_sonríe con satisfacción_) ¡Vaya no sabía que estaban aquí!

**Ema** (_mira muy enojada a Greg_) Si, pues ya ves… nos invitaron a pasar aquí las vacaciones…

**Terry**: (_Se acerca mucho a ella_) ¡Que suerte!

**Héctor**: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

**Ema**: (_da un respingo_) Ayy, Héctor, ya estas aquí.

**Terry**: (_con mala cara_) Hola ¿Qué tal?

**Héctor**: Hola…

**Ema**: (_los mira a los dos_) Héctor, él es Terruce Grandchester… es un famoso actor…

**Héctor**: (_serio_) ¿Famoso? Yo nunca había escuchado de él…

[_Terry lo mira con desprecio_]

**Terry**: Pues en EEUU soy muy conocido…

**Héctor**: Si tu lo dices…

**Terry**: ¿No me crees?

**Ema**: Ayy Terry no te enojes, es que él es de España…

[_Héctor voltea a ver a Ema_]

**Héctor**: Nos vamos... (_Le pasa el brazo por los hombros_)

**Ema**: Si claro… vámonos…

[_Terry se queda mirando y los dos comienzan a caminar hacía la villa de los Andley_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Geor que esta muy enojada_]

**Geor**: Es el colmo con ella…

**Alma**: No te preocupes, lo bueno es que todavía quedaba esta cama sola…

**Geor**: Si, pero no es eso lo que me molesta, sino que me sacó del cuarto…

**Alma**: Ayy, ya conoces a Eliza, siempre se quiere dar sus aires de diva…

**Geor**: No quiero ver como se va a poner Ema.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Archie que esta cubriendo la entrada a una habitación_]

**Archie**: Vete Neal, no vas a quitarme mi habitación…

**Neal**: ¿Y donde se supone que voy a dormir yo?

**Archie**: Pues pídele a Eliza que te de asilo en el cuarto que se agandalló… porque a mi cuarto no va a entrar…

**Neal**: Pues cada vez que he venido tomo este cuarto…

**Archie**: (_Levanta una ceja_) Eso explica el mal olor que tenía…

**Neal**: Quítate… que la maleta pesa mucho…

**Stear**: Ya déjanos tranquilos ¿quieres?

**Neal**: No, hasta que no me den un cuarto…

**Anthony**: Están todos ocupados ¿es que no entiendes?

**Neal**: ¿Y como es que ustedes tienen cada uno su habitación?

**Stear**: Son nuestras habitaciones… siempre lo han sido… La villa es nuestra…

**Neal**: Si mal no recuerdo es de la familia Andley…

**Anthony**: Nosotros vivimos aquí durante algún tiempo… y el tío nos regaló las habitaciones, así que ¡esfúmate!

**Neal**: ¡¡Pues si ustedes tienen yo también quiero tenerla!!

**Archie**: Mira, si quieres una habitación, hay una vacía al lado de la cocina…

**Neal**: (_enojado_) Allí no hay nada…

**Archie**: Si sales de la cocina podrás ver la casa del perro.

[_Anthony y Stear comienzan a reír y Neal se da la media vuelta y se va enojado_]

**Anthony**: Te dijimos que le pusieras llave a tu cuarto…

**Archie**: Lo se…. Pero no pensé que fuera a querer quitármelo…

**Stear**: ¡¡Como si no lo conocieras!!

**Anthony**: ¡Vaya par de pesados!

**Stear**: Aggh ¿cómo los corremos?

**Anthony**: No se, pero tenemos que hacerlo porque a Ema le va a dar el infarto cuando vea que le han quitado su habitación…

**Archie**: Pues sencillo que duerma con Héctor…

**Anthony**: (_frunce el entrecejo_) ¿Estás bromeando?

**Archie**: (_riendo_) Yo solo decía…

**Anthony**: Sugiéreselo y verás como se pone…

**Archie**: Ayyy Detalles…

**Stear**: Oigan ¿han visto a Lily y a Ale?

**Archie**: No, desde la mañana…

**Anthony**. Seguro escucharon a este par y mejor no quisieron salir de su habitación…

**Archie**: ¡Rayos! Y tantos planes que traía para este día…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Lily y a Ale en el cuarto, ya vestidas_]

**Ale**: ¿Sabes? Ya me esta dando hambre… pero no quiero salir…

**Lily**: ¿Y que lo digas? Yo ayer ni cené…

**Ale**: Si por andar con tus berrinchitos

**Lily**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿berrinchitos?

**Ale**: Bueno, por enojarte tanto por cosas que no deberías.

**Lily**: ¡Vaya! Es bueno saber que mi mejor amiga me considera berrinchuda….

**Ale**: ¡Oh vamos! No lo digo con esa intención… en fin mejor no hay que hablar de eso porque me voy a poner de malas…

[_Lily se deja caer en la cama y se queda mirando un cuadro que esta colgado en la pared_]

**Ale**: Creo que tengo que ir por algo para comer… ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

**Lily**. No, yo también quiero salir… no me quiero pasar mis vacaciones encerrada en el cuarto.

**Ale**: (_comienza a buscar en los cajones_) ¡¡Aquí esta!!

**Lily**: ¿Qué estas buscando?

**Ale**: La llave del cuarto…

**Lily**: ¿Lo vas a cerrar?

**Ale**. ¿No escuchaste todo el show que se traen allí afuera?

**Lily**: La verdad no les presté atención…

**Ale**: Pues según capté, Eliza les quitó el cuarto a Geor y a Ema

**Lily**. ¡¡Uyyy que mujer horrible!!

[_Ale se acerca a la puerta_]

**Ale**: Anda vamos, creo que no hay moros en la costa…

[_Ale y Lily salen corriendo y cierran el cuarto con llave_]

**Lily**: (_susurrando_) Genial, no hay nadie… vamos a la cocina…

**Ale**: (_también susurrando_) Si vamos, antes de que nos los encontremos…

[_Cambia la visión y se ve que bajan las escaleras de forma furtiva, se acercan a la cocina se ven de espaldas cambia la visión y ya se ven desde dentro de la cocina_]

**Ale**: ¡Si! Lo logramos…

**Neal**: ¡Vaya! Mira que nos trajo el viento…

[_Ale hace cara de hastío_]

**Neal**: Preciosa… pero si no sabía que estabas aquí…

**Ale**: (_haciendo una mueca de asco_) ¿Qué haces aquí Neal? ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar?

**Neal**: Hace tiempo que no te veía… ¿dónde te habías metido?

**Ale**: (_Sarcástica_) Creo que él que se había perdido era otro…

**Neal**: ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Ale**: Creo que estas sufriendo lagunas mentales…

[_Lily aprovecha y comienza a prepararse unos sándwiches_]

**Neal**: ¿de que hablas?

**Ale**: Porque parece que te has olvidado de un pequeño detalle…

**Neal**: ¿yo? Pero si yo nunca olvido nada…

**Ale**: Mmm, digamos no recuerdas a Darren.

**Neal**: (_algo nervioso_) ¿Darren? ¿Cuál Darren?

**Ale**: (_enfatizando_) Darren… mi novio…

**Neal**: Ahhh, ese Darren…

[_Ale niega con la cabeza con desesperación y se voltea junto con Lily y comienza a preparar algo para comer también, Neal se acerca_]

**Neal**: ¿y dime preciosa? ¿No te da gusto verme aquí?

**Ale**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿Tu que crees?

**Neal**: Pues que debes estar encantada…

[_Ale ríe despectivamente_]

**Ale**: (_abre los ojos_) ¡¡Estas Loco!! ¡¡Claro que no!!

**Neal**: ¡Oh vamos! ¿No me quieres dar un besito?

[_Se arrima mucho a Ale y le quiere dar un beso, Ale lo avienta_]

**Ale**: ¡¡Quítate!! ¿Pero que demonios te pasa?

**Neal**: ¿No quieres un beso?

**Ale**: ¿Tuyo? ¡¡No gracias!!

[_Lily sonríe burlona_]

**Lily**: Anda Ale, dale un besito

[_Ale la mira furiosa_]

**Neal**: Si, dame un besito…

[_Alguien tose fuertemente desde la_ _puerta_]

**Neal**: (_muy nervioso_) Ho-Hola Darren…

**Darren**: (_muy enojado_) ¿Qué pretendes con mi novia?

**Neal**: (_temblando_) Yo solo le quería dar un besito de amigos…

[_Ale abre la boca indignada_]

**Darren**: ¡Hazte un favor! Y desaparece de mi vista…

**Neal**: (_tartamudeando_) Nnno- tti-tienes que-e-e ser ta-tan a-gre-gre-si-vo

**Darren**: Te doy cinco segundos… Cinco…

**Neal**. Ya, ya voy.

**Darren**: Cuatro…

**Neal**. (_se tropieza y cae_) Ya, es-espera.

**Darren**: Tres…

**Neal**: (_se levanta_) Ya… ya voy

**Darren**: Dos…

[_Neal sale de la cocina. Y Darren se ve muy_ _enfadado_]

**Darren**: ¡¡Como odio a ese estúpido!!

**Ale**: (_se abraza a Darren_) Muchas gracias amor…

**Darren**: (_la mira preocupado_) ¿te hizo algo?

**Ale**: No, pero es un tarado… me molesta mucho… y luego Lily no ayuda mucho…

**Lily**: ¡¡Uyy que delicada!!

**Ale**: Pues para que le das cuerda…

**Lily**: Es que tu no le das el cortón…

**Ale**: ¡¡Es un tonto!! No entiende cuando uno le dice que no…

**Darren**: Esta bien… no importa… creo que no me voy a alejar de ti mientras ese tipo ande rondando por la casa…

**Ale**: A mi no me molestaría…

[_Ale le da un beso a Darren_]

**Lily**: ¡Oigan! No están solos…

**Darren**: Perdón Lily…

[_Lily ríe_]

**Darren**: ¿y que pasó con la cocinera?

[_Archie entra a la cocina_]

**Archie**: ¿Y Millie?

**Lily**: Ni idea… hace rato que llegamos y no había nadie aquí…

[_Entra Stear muy enojado_]

**Stear**: ¿Puedes creerlo que hizo el imbécil de Neal?

**Archie**: (_con cara de hastío_) ¿Qué hizo ahora?

**Stear**: Corrió a Millie, le dijo que hacía una comida pésima y que se largara…

**Archie**: ¡¡¡QUEEE!!

**Stear**: Esto se esta saliendo de control…

**Archie**: (_preocupado_) ¡Hay que ir a buscar a Millie!

**Stear**: Anthony salió corriendo detrás de ella, yo creo que si la va a convencer de regresar… pero no ceo que quiera ver aquí a Neal…

**Darren**: Pues no es la única persona… yo tampoco lo quiero cerca….

**Archie**: (_enfadado_) ¿Y crees que nosotros si?

**Darren**: No quiero decir que ustedes si…

**Lily**: No entiendo para que los invitaron si no los querían aquí…

**Archie**: ¡¡Nosotros no lo invitamos…!!

**Lily**: ¿Y debo suponer que aparecieron así de la nada?

**Archie**: No lo se… la verdad es que no se como supieron que estábamos aquí.

[_Todos se quedan callados y en eso Anthony entra a la cocina_]

**Anthony**: (_Toma aire_) ¡¡Es el Colmo!! Ahora si me las va a pagar…

**Archie**: ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearlo?

**Darren**: ¿Quieren mi ayuda?

**Lily**: ¿Qué sucedió con Millie?

**Anthony**. (_mira a Archie_) Si, (_voltea con Darren_) no es necesario y… (_mira a Lily_) dijo que regresará en cuanto Neal se vaya…

**Ale**: (_con sarcasmo_) Eso quiere decir que no va a regresar en un futuro próximo…

**Anthony**: No, no, me niego rotundamente a que estén por más tiempo en la casa…

**Archie**: ¿y se pude saber que vas a hacer para sacarlos de aquí? Porque te recuerdo que Eliza esta encerrada en una habitación…

**Anthony**. Agghhhh como me hartan…

[_Llegan Perla y Alma y se ven algo angustiadas_]

**Perla**: Allí viene Ema…

**Alma**: ¿Quién le va a decir que Eliza le quitó su cuarto?

_[Todos se miran a los ojos_]

**Ale**: (se encoge de hombros) ¿Y si dejamos que ella se de cuenta por si sola?

**Lily**: Ayyy pues yo prefiero eso…

[_Ema entra por la puerta de la cocina, Héctor viene un poco atrás de ella_]

**Ema**: (_los mira extrañada_) ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

[_Todos se miran a los ojos_]

**Lily**: (_toma el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando jitomate_) Estamos haciendo la comida…

**Ema**: ¿Y Millie?

**Archie**: Decidimos darle el día libre…

**Ema**: ¡Vaya! Bueno ya es tarde ¿no? creo que se me tardé más de lo que esperaba corriendo… ¿Qué hicieron en toda la mañana?

**Ale**: No mucho, yo casi acabo de salir de mi habitación…

[_Ema los mira y frunce el entrecejo_]

**Ema**: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué es lo que no me están diciendo?

**Archie**: Bueno es que llegaron unas visitas…

**Ema**: (_sorprendida_) ¿Visitas?

**Archie**: Si algo inesperadas…

[_En eso llega Geor_]

**Geor**: (_interrumpe_) ¿Ya le dijeron lo de Eliza?

**Ema**: ¿Eliza esta aquí?

**Geor**: ¿Pues quien crees que nos quitó el cuarto?

**Ema**: (_abre los ojos_) ¿De que hablas?

**Geor**: (voltea a ver a los demás) ¿No le han dicho?

**Ale**: Es que tiene 5 minutos que llegó…

**Ema**: (_molesta_) ¿o sea que era eso lo que se traían?

**Archie**: perdón Ema, pero es que nos tomó por sorpresa… nosotros no pudimos impedirlo…

**Geor**: (_irritada_) Prácticamente me sacó a rastras del cuarto…

**Ema**: ¿Cómo es posible?

**Geor**: Supongo que tampoco te han dicho que tu maleta se quedó adentro del cuarto…

**Ema**: ¡Que! ¿Qué mi maleta esta allí dentro?

**Geor**: Si, y se quedó encerrada, lleva allí toda la mañana…

**Ema**: ¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer? ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

**Geor**: Bueno yo me voy a quedar con Alma

**Ema**: ¿Y yo?

**Geor**: (_se encoge de hombros_) No lo se…

**Ema**: (_enojada_) O sea a mi que me cuerne el toro ¿no?

**Anthony**: No te enojes Ema, estamos tratando de resolver el problema…

**Ema**: (_con sarcasmo_) Si, se nota…

[_Sube enojada por las escaleras y llega a la puerta de su habitación y comienza a tocar_]

**Ema**: ¡¡Abre!! Necesito mis cosas…

**Eliza**: (_se escucha su voz desde dentro_) ¡¡No molesten!! No voy a abrir…

**Ema**: (_rechina los dientes_) Déjame entrar…

**Eliza**. ¡Que se larguen!

[_Ema suspira enojada y se apaga la visión_]

[_Vuelve a prenderse y se ven a todos sentados a la mesa comiendo sándwiches_]

**Archie**: Yo insisto en que debiéramos decirle al tío.

**Stear**: ¿Y que vamos a ganar con ello? El esta al otro lado del mundo…

**Lily**: ¡Es increíble que entre todos no podamos llegar a una solución! Ellos solo son dos… y nosotros somos más…

**Ale**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Y que quieres hacer? Agarrarlos a patadas hasta que se vayan…

**Archie:** (Sonriendo) No es tan mala idea.

**Anthony**. No, debe de haber otra manera…

**Perla**: Solo les recuerdo que estamos a punto de perder todo un día con esto… ya son las 7 de la tarde y no hemos hecho nada…

**Geor**: (_con sarcasmo_) Si, deberíamos salir para ver si entonces no solo nos quitan un cuarto sino toda la casa…

**Darren**. Si regresaríamos y no nos dejarían entrar…

**Luis**: Pues yo creo que entre todos si los podemos patear bien…

**Alma**: No los vamos a patear…

**Luis**: ¿Por qué no?

**Alma**: Porque no…

**Luis**: Ya ven, necesitamos acciones… no solo opiniones….

**Scarleth**: Pues yo también digo que llamemos a la policía o algo así…

**Darren**: Si supongo que ellos van a preferir echar a "los dueños" en vez de a nosotros…

**Archie**: (_indignado_) Ellos nos son los dueños…

**Ale**: Pues en cierto sentido si lo son…

**Anthony**: Si, creo que tienen su punto…

**Stear**: Creo que la otra opción es dejar que se queden…

**Lily**: (_enojada_) ¿Y aguantarlos todas las vacaciones?

**Geor**: ¿Prefieres quedarte encerrada toda la semana?

**Anthony**: Si, pues supongo que tendremos que soportarlos…

**Ema**: Si ¿y todos contentos no? ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

**Scarleth**: Pues yo estoy sola en mi recamara…

**Ema**: Si, pero en tu recamara solo hay una cama…. Y es individual…

**Scarleth**: Igual y podemos meter allí…

**Ema**: (_enojada_) ¿Un catre? ¿Un colchón? ¿Por qué no me mandan a dormir al piso?

**Héctor**: No te enojes amor…

**Ema**: Creo que mejor me voy a un hotel… digo siempre y cuando Eliza me devuelva mi maleta…

[_Se oye que alguien toca a la puerta_]

**Ale**: Alguien esta tocando…

**Lily**: (_con sarcasmo_) A lo mejor llegan más invitados…

[_Archie, hace cara de pocos amigos y se levanta de la mesa_]

**Archie**: Voy a ver quien es….

[_Todos esperan y se escuchan voces en el hall así que todos salen del comedor y ven parado a Terry en medio del hall_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué onda man?

**Terry**: ¡Wow! Veo que tienen casa llena.

**Stear**: Si ya ves…

**Terry**: No tenía idea, esta mañana me encontré con Ema, jamás me mencionó que estuvieran todos…

**Archie**: Si, pues decidimos venir aquí a pasar las vacaciones.

**Terry**: ¿y los están grabando para el proyecto de nuevo?

**Anthony**: Si, están grabando una segunda temporada ¿puedes creerlo?

**Terry**: ¡Vaya!

**Anthony**: Y pues… si no sabías si estábamos aquí ¿a quien veniste a ver?

**Terry**: Pues Ema me dijo que aquí estaba y pues…

**Archie**: ¡¡Veniste por Ema!!

**Héctor**: ¿Perdón?

**Ema**: (_un poco sonrojada_) ¿pero para que venir?

**Terry**: Pues pensé que en eso habíamos quedado…

**Héctor**: ¿Quedaste con él?

**Ema**: No, eso no es cierto…

**Terry**: Pero tú me dijiste…

**Ema**: No, yo solo te dije que estaba aquí…

**Terry**: Pero yo te dije que iba a venir y tu no dijiste que no…

[_Héctor alza las cejas indignado_]

**Ema**: Si, bueno lo siento… no quise decir eso…

**Héctor**: Hola, ¿me recuerdas?

**Terry**: Ahh si, ¿eres el que no me conoce?

**Héctor**: No. soy el novio de Ema.

**Terry**: (_con cara de extrañeza_) ¿Novio?

[_Ema asiente con la cabeza_]

**Terry**: (_con sorna_) Perdón, como Ema ni siquiera te mencionó…

[_Ema lo mira enojada_]

**Ale**: Ay Terry, no le hagas caso, anda toda enojada desde hace rato…

**Terry**: (_sonriendo burlonamente_) ¿Y eso a que se debe?

**Lily**: Pues porque se ha quedado sin cuarto y estaba a punto de irse a un hotel…

**Terry**: ¿Hotel? ¡¡Vamos preciosa!! Pero que falta de confianza… si esta mi villa disponible…

[_Héctor tose fuertemente_]

**Terry**. A si claro, también tú puedes venir… por supuesto…

**Ema**: No, Terry, muchas gracias, pero prefiero quedarme en un hotel…

[_Se escucha una voz muy fuerte_]

**Eliza**. ¡¡Terry!!

**Terry**: (_con cara de hastío_) Ayy, Eliza.

**Eliza**. Sabía que eras tú, salí a ver y pues si… ¡¡Vaya agradable sorpresa!!

**Terry**: (_entre dientes_) Pues para mi no…

**Eliza**. ¿Perdón?

**Terry**: Que para mi también…

[_Eliza sonríe y baja las escaleras_]

**Eliza**. ¿Entonces nos invitas a tu villa?

**Terry**: Este… no, yo no… no puedo recibir visitas…

**Eliza**: (_alza una ceja_) Claro que si, yo escuche perfectamente, que decías que tenías espacio suficiente…

[_Terry sonríe nerviosamente_]

**Terry**: Yo solo…

**Eliza**: ¿Vas a decir que miento?

**Terry**: No, yo solo decía…

**Eliza**. Escucho perfectamente, así que no trates de salirte por la tangente…

[_Terry aprieta los labios_]

**Eliza**. ¿y bien como nos vamos?

**Terry**: No te va a agradar, yo solo traje mi motocicleta y tus cosas ni siquiera caben allí…

**Eliza**. Ayy, no te preocupes por eso… (_grita_) ¡¡¡NEAL!!!

[_Neal se asoma por la barandilla de la escalera_]

**Neal**: (_fastidiado_) ¿Y ahora que quieres?

**Eliza**. Saca tus cosas y las mías… ya no nos vamos a quedar entre la chusma… Terry nos invitó a pasar las vacaciones a su villa.

**Neal**. (_escéptico_) ¿En serio?

**Terry**: Yo no los invité…

[_Eliza finge que no lo escucho_]

**Eliza**: Yo me voy a ir en este momento con él, nos vamos a ir en su motocicleta, así que allí nos alcanzas…

[_Terry la mira con incredulidad y Eliza lo toma del brazo_]

**Eliza**. ¿Nos vamos?

**Anthony**. Muchas gracias Terry, la verdad es que nos estas sacando de un aprieto de espacio…

**Terry**: Pero si yo no…

**Archie**: Siempre te consideré un gran chico… la verdad, mis respetos…

**Terry**: Pero…

**Lily**. ¡Vaya! ¡Que lindo que eres! ¿No lo crees Ema?

**Ema**: Ayy si muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi problema…

**Terry**: Pero…

**Stear**: Si, necesitas algo, allí nos avisas…

[_Archie le coloca el brazo por los hombros a Terry y lo dirige a la puerta_]

**Archie**: ¡Luego nos vemos! Allí nos hablas y nos ponemos de acuerdo..

**Eliza**. Anda Terry, que quiero comer algo antes de llegar a tu villa.

**Ale**: Nos vemos Terry… ¡¡Adiós Eliza!!

[_Eliza y Terry salen y se suben a la motocicleta_]

**Anthony**. A ver Neal, corre que Stear te va a dar un aventón…

**Stear**: Si, deja tomo las llaves del carro…

**Archie**: Si, anda antes de que se enoje Eliza…

[_Sale Neal cargando dos pesadas maletas_]

**Darren**. Y ni se te ocurra volver mientras estemos aquí…

**Neal**: No, yo ya me voy…

[_Neal sale y pocos minutos después se escucha el carro que enciende_]

**Archie**: ¡¡¡Siiiii!!! Ya se fueron….

**Ale**: Jamás pensé que me diera tanta alegría ver a Terry…

**Alma**: Pobrecito, él no quería que Eliza se fuera con él…

**Archie**: Era evidente, pero de que se quede con él a que se quede aquí… mejor que se quede con él…

**Lily**: (_riendo_) ¿vieron su cara?

**Perla**: Creo que estaba a punto de darle un infarto….

**Anthony**: Ayy, ya después se lo compensaremos…

**Scarleth**: mmm, que mala onda, ya es tarde como para salir…

**Archie**. Si y además hoy no podemos salir en la noche porque mañana nos vamos de tour…

**Anthony**. Si, eso es cierto. Así que mejor irnos a dormir todos…

**Ale**: Creo que será mejor que le hables a Millie y le digas que mañana no vamos a estar…

**Anthony**. Si, enseguida le hablo…

**Geor**: Espero que mañana estén todos a tiempo… porque sino….

**Scarleth**: Si porque sino vamos a despertarlos a baldazos de agua…

**Ale**: ¡¡¡Y fría!!

**Luis**: Uyyy que agresivas…

**Lily**: Pues es que si no aquí su majestad Archie siempre sale de último…

**Archie**: Ya les he dicho que esta imagen no se hace sola… tengo que dedicarle mucho tiempo…

**Lily**: Pues solo es una advertencia, si se despiertan temprano nada les va a pasar….

**Darren**: (_abrazando a Ale_) ¿También a mi me vas a despertar así?

**Ale**: No, mejor a ti te despierto como a la bella durmiente…

**Luis**: ¡Oye! Eso no es justo…

**Ale**: ¿Quién dijo que la vida es justa?

[_Todos ríen menos Ema que esta hablando con Héctor en susurros_]

**Ema**: Si todos contentos ¿no?

**Ale**: ¿sigues enojada?

**Ema**: Pues claro… me iban a mandar a dormir a un hotel y ni siquiera les importaba…

**Anthony**: Claro que nos importaba, nosotros no queríamos que te fueras…

**Geor**: Anda ya quédate con el cuarto tu sola…. Así mañana no tendrás que pelear conmigo para ver quien se baña primero…

**Lily**. Si Ema. Nadie le dijo a Eliza que escogiera tu cuarto…

**Geor**: Si, además tú te ahorraste que te sacara casi a patadas…

[_Ema los mira seria_]

**Anthony**: Lamentamos que esto haya pasado… para la próxima nos vamos a la Patagonia a ver si es cierto lo que dice Archie…

**Archie**. Allí va a llegar también… jejeje

**Anthony**: (_mira a Ema_) ¿Entonces? ¿aceptas nuestras disculpas?

**Ema**: (_sonríe ligeramente_) Si…

[_Anthony sonríe también y comienzan a subir las escaleras, se apaga la visión_]

[_Vuelve a verse y esta Anthony sentado delante de la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Pues este día inició y terminó de forma un tanto inesperada, nuestros planes se fueron por la borda, ni siquiera pudimos salir de la casa… y Terry, no creas que no sabemos que te debemos una grande, luego veremos la forma de resarcirte, mientras tanto de nuevo "MUCHAS GRACIAS", por otra parte, la presencia de Eliza y Neal al menos sirvió de algo, Archie olvidó su enojo por completo y Lily… bueno no creo que Lily ya este contenta con Stear pero al menos no mencionó nada….y pues mañana nos espera un día de tour así que mejor me voy a dormir… Buenas noches.

[_Se apaga la luz_]

**Fin episodio 17**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Crazy de Gnarls Barkley_


	18. Chapter 18

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Episodio 18**

**De sustos y fantasmas.**

[_Se ve que la luz entra tenuemente en la recamara, alguien se mueve en su cama y destapa la cara y se ve que es Anthony, se oye que alguien toca a la puerta, Anthony se incorpora aun con los ojos cerrados_]

**Anthony**: (_con voz adormilada_) ¿quién?

**Mike**: (_abriendo la puerta_) Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?

**Anthony**: Ya que, ya estás adentro (_se pone la cabeza sobre la almohada_)

**Mike**: Perdón que te despierte, vengo a cambiar las baterías (s_e detiene frente a la cámara_) ah, no hace falta, está conectada a la corriente (_se acerca a la cama_) de todas formas, si deberías pensar en levantarte (_le quita la almohada de encima_).

**Anthony**: déjame en paz, estoy muy cansado.

**Mike**: Pues yo te dejo, a mi que, pero las chavas están planeando despertar con cubetas de agua fría a los que se tarden hoy, tú sabrás si quieres sufrir eso.

**Anthony**: (_con voz de fastidio_) tan lindas como siempre (_se comienza a incorporar_) está bien, (_bosteza_)uaaaaa, (_estira los brazos_) ya me levanté.

**Mike**: Bueno, te dejo para que te vistas, y te veo abajo.

**Anthony** (_se sienta frente a la cámara y comienza a hablarle_) Las chicas están muy emocionadas porque este día haremos un paseo por todos los lugares que tienen leyendas de monstruos y fantasmas en Escocia… bueno, por todos los que alcancemos, porque es un tour extenso. Quieren hacerlo hoy porque ya mañana Ema se va a España, y prácticamente ella es la más interesada en asustarse de a gratis. Jajaja, como si las chicas aguantaran ese tipo de emociones. Por mi parte, lo confieso, ya tengo planeados algunos sustos que podría darles, jajaja. Ya me imagino, vamos a tardar más en irnos que en regresar. Lo siento chicas, pero me la deben. En fin, voy a tomar un baño y a vestirme, y nos vemos al rato.

[_Entra al baño de su habitación, y quince minutos después sale bañado y vestido, abre su puerta y sale de su habitación. Cambia la toma a la cocina de la mansión, donde Lily, Ale y Perla están preparando sandwiches mientras platican con Darren, Luis, Diego, Mike y Matthew, que están bebiendo café_]

**Ale**: Que bárbaro, ahora si que como dijo mi mamá "no es lo mismo comer que aventarse con los platos".

**Darren**: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

**Ale**: Pues, en este caso, aplica a que no es lo mismo comer todos juntos en la cafetería o en un restaurant, que preparar la comida para todos.

**Lily**: jeje, es que la verdad, sería mas cómodo que nosotras preparásemos nuestro lunch y los chicos el suyo, que son los que comen más.

**Luis**: Pues si yo me ofrecí, pero me dijeron que no.

**Perla**: ¡Es que tú te pasas! Si por ti fuera nos prepararías sandwich de alfalfa con jugo de betabel para todos.

**Luis**: Es que no sé como pueden comer tanta grasa y carbohidratos sin remordimiento.

**Lily**: Ay Perlita, no sé como lo aguantas, cuando no es un tragón compulsivo, es un vegetariano extremista.

**Perla**: Ay, bueno Lily, pero eso no es lo único que Luis sabe hacer. Pero ya verán, con mis cuidados, pronto volverá al buen camino de una sana alimentación.

**Luis**: Mi alimentación es sana, claro que lo es ahora que eliminé todas las toxinas de la carne.

**Ale**: Pues yo soy de la opinión, que desde que eliminaste las proteínas de la carne de tu alimentación diaria, tu cerebro nomás no carbura.

**Lily**: Si, la verdad que estás más bobo que de costumbre.

**Luis**: Ahí están mal, porque quiero que sepan que si me tomo mis cápsulas de proteínas, mis complejos vitamínicos, y mis quemadores de grasa, todas las mañanas.

**Diego**: Pues yo opino como las chicas (_guiñándoles un ojo, con lo que hizo que las tres se sonrojaran_) No hay como obtener las vitaminas, proteínas y minerales necesarios directamente de los alimentos, por que aparte de que nos hacen provecho, nos dejan la satisfacción de haberlos ingerido. Si señor, no hay placer más grande que la comida.

**Anthony**: (_entrando_) Buen día a todos.

**Todos**: Buen día Anthony.

**Matthew**: jajaja, hasta parece que entrenamos el saludo a coro.

**Lily**: Que bueno que llegaste, para que nos digas bien como es el tour para hoy.

**Anthony**: Pues, aquí mismo, en Edimburgo, podemos ir a _The Real Mary King´s Close_, si quieren ahí comenzamos, y vamos hasta donde nos alcance el día. Stear tiene varios mapas que…

**Stear**: (_entrando a la cocina_) Buenos días ¿yo qué?

**Anthony**: Les decía que tú tienes varios mapas de la región, para el recorrido de hoy.

**Stear**: Ah, cierto, ya están catalogados y ordenadas las rutas para que el día nos alcance.

**Ale**: (_en voz baja, pero perceptible_) Espero que no los haya ordenado con un aparato inventado por él.

**Stear**: ¡Óyeme! (_haciéndose el digno_) Para que te lo sepas, George los ordenó y me los dio como obsequio de navidad cuando era pequeño.

**Anthony**: Cierto, de cuando estuvimos viviendo aquí

**Stear**: Exacto.

**Diego**: Bueno, el caso es que los tienes… ¿nos los muestras?

**Stear**: Si voy a buscarlos, creo que están en mi habitación… creo.

**Darren**: ¿no estás seguro?

**Stear**: Este… no… mejor ahora vuelvo (_sale de la habitación_).

**Luis**: ¿y de él que van a decir? ¿ que es un atarantado porque no come carne?

**Lily**: Déjalo en paz, es un científico ocupado.

**Ale**: Uuuuuyyyy, no me toquen a mi amorcito, jajaja.

[_Todos ríen_]

**Lily**: ¡Ya Ale! No empieces, eso ya quedó por la paz, nomás somos amigos, recuérdalo. Mejor ve a ver si los demás ya acabaron con sus cosas.

**Anthony**: ¡Cierto! A mi me amenazaron con agua fría, ¿porqué no están aquí los demás?

**Perla**: Pues Ema y Héctor están dando un paseo por el jardín, juran que quieren disfrutar del paisaje escocés antes de ir a España.

**Ale**: otra forma de decir que no nos van a ayudar.

**Lily**: Geor, Scarleth y Archie están juntando cobijas, lámparas, agua embotellada, repelente para los moscos…

**Anthony**: ¿para qué?

**Mike**: Es que están muy asustados por el paseo de hoy, creen que nos vamos a perder o algo así.

**Ale**: y Luis no los ayuda porque a él no lo asusta el paseo.

**Lily**: jajaja, no, a él lo asusta tener que entrar en una bodega que haya estado cerrada mucho tiempo, porque seguro tiene murciélagos.

**Luis**: ¡no te burles!

**Perla**: Ay Lily, no te burles, cero que ver los murciélagos, te lo prometo; sólo le tiene miedo a las ratas, y a las arañas, y a las lagartijas… ¿ y a que más era?

**Luis**: Cómo eres conmigo, ni me defiendes, ni me agradeces que te estoy aquí cuidando.

**Matthew**: Uy, sí, no le vaya a brincar el jitomate asesino, jajaja.

**Diego**: pues antes de que me pregunten porqué no les ayudo, la verdad es que yo les estoy robando sandwiches del montón, y me lo estoy comiendo a pellizquitos, para que no se den cuenta, pero nosotros ya tenemos listo el equipo para filmar durante el camino.

**Perla**: Ah, pero no te preocupes Diego, tú aquí eres el number one, ya sabes, el consentido, y sí nos habíamos fijado en que estás desayunando, pero anyway, estos sandwiches son preparados con amor para tí.

**Luis**: Hey, no le estés coqueteando enfrente de mí.

**Perla**: Tú tranqui amor, Si no le coqueteo, en serio te lo juro que para nada que no, sólo estoy interpretando el silencio de Lily, y son los sandwiches de ella los que se está comiendo, o sea que si son preparados con amor para él.

**Lily**: ¡Perla!

**Perla**: Ok, ok, no digo nada.

**Ale**: Perlita, ya, en serio, te hace daño juntarte tanto con Luis.

[_todos ríen, y en eso entran Archie, Geor y Scarleth, con todos los objetos que pudieron obtener del almacén_]

**Darren**: ¡pero que cantidad de cosas!

**Matthew**: ¡Chispas! ¿para qué tanto?

**Scarleth**: Nunca se sabe.

**Archie**: Si, quien te dice que no nos pasará como a los de la película "Kilómetro 31".

**Geor**: Ay, si, hasta las ganas se me quitan de ir.

**Lily**: Ay, no exageren, sólo son leyendas para hacer atractivos los sitios, pero no pasa nada, verán como nos vamos a divertir.

**Perla**: Pues, ya acabamos con el lunch, yo creo que ya podemos irnos.

**Anthony**: ¿sin desayunar antes?

**Ale**: ¿ya ves? A la otra levántate más temprano, y alcanzas otra cosa que no sea café.

**Anthony**: Bueno (_toma una manzana del frutero_) aunque sea esto para el camino.

**Darren**: Bueno, pues vamos acomodando las cosas en el bus y vámonos.

**Diego**: Espero que no se les esté olvidando traer suficientes baterías, para filmar el día de hoy, y los cargadores, por si acaso.

**Mike**: De veras, Matthew, no se te olvide llevar tu batería de repuesto, jeje.

**Matthew**: (_serio_) ajá… no me vuelve a pasar.

**Ale**: Entonces ya, vamos saliendo.

[_Salen todos de la casa, la toma se reanuda dentro del minibús que alquilaron para el paseo. Darren va al volante y Stear en el asiento del copiloto_]

**Stear**: A ver, veamos, mmmmm… aquí, gira a la izquierda, ¡tú otra izquierda!

**Ema**: Ay, cuidado con las vueltas tan bruscas, creo que me acabo de romper una uña.

**Anthony**: Uy… mala señal, una uña rota es el peor presagio al iniciar un paseo.

**Scarleth**: Ay, ¡cállate, que me pones nerviosa!

**Archie**: No te preocupes, linda, no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

**Ale**: uy, que rápido olvidó a Laura.

**Archie**: perdón, Ale, pero yo no olvido nunca a Laurita.

**Mike**: No, no olvidas a ninguna, las acumulas, jajaja.

**Darren**:(_frena el bus de repente_) ¡perdón! ¿están bien?

**Ale**: ¡estoy bien!

**Lily**: pues yo nomás estoy… ¿Qué pasó?

**Darren**: Me pareció que había gente frente a mí, pero ahora que hemos parado, no veo a nadie.

**Geor**: ¡ay, que horror! ¡fantasmas!

**Scarleth**: ¿seguros que quieren hacer esto?

**Anthony**: no empiecen, no sean miedosas.

**Perla**: Hey Tony, no generalices, que yo no grité.

**Archie**: Ouch, no, pero bien que me clavaste las uñas.

**Perla**: Ups, ¿en serio? Mega sorry.

**Stear**: Si aparcas aquí, nos podemos bajar de una vez, y a la derecha entramos.

[_el bus se estaciona, y todos bajan cargando cosas, Mike lleva una cámara, y Matthew otra_]

**Diego**: que impresionante lugar… que ganas de hacer una película aquí, ya lo estoy imaginando.

**Lily**: ¿ocupas una primera actriz?

**Perla**: Ay, si, Dieguiz, sería fabuloso salir en una película usando un stage como este.

**Luis**: (_imitando_) ay si, Dieguiz, nananana

**Anthony**: ya, no te pongas celoso, de todos modos saldremos en HBO en este lugar, ¿no?

**Luis**: si, pero me revienta la forma en que lo miran, y lo siguen.

**Archie**: anímate Luis, tal vez cuando seas famoso como yo, quien quita y tengas alguna seguidora.

**Scarleth**: y bien, Stear, ¿qué dice tu guía turística de este lugar?

**Stear**: (_leyendo_) The Real Mary King´s Close

Bajo City Chambers en la milla real, descansa el secreto más profundo de Edimburgo, un laberinto de calles ocultas donde gente verdadera vivió, trabajó y murió entre los siglos 17 a 19. Ahora los visitantes pueden volver en el tiempo y caminar en éstos subterráneos y atestiguar algunos de los episodios dramáticos y las apariciones extraordinarias en estos sitios fascinantes e históricamente ricos de historia. The Real Mary King´s Close consiste en un número de claustros subterráneos (_incluyendo el de __Mary King_) que originalmente debieron ser calzadas muy estrechas, con casas a cada lado hasta de 7 pisos de alto, y que databan de varios siglos atrás. En 1753 las autoridades de la ciudad deciden desarrollar un edificio nuevo, magnífico, el Royal Exchange (_ahora City Chambers_). Las casas superiores de cuatro de los claustros fueron derribadas y partes de las secciones más bajas fueron conservadas y utilizadas como los cimientos para el nuevo edificio, dejando un gran número de oscuros y misteriosos claustros subterráneos, y viviendas antiguas empapadas en misterio. Los fantasmas son una parte integral del sitio, variando de época, y pueden ser anteriores al siglo 17, con una historia fascinante, llamada mundo Invisible de Satan, descubierto por George Sinclair. El punto principal de esta atracción de clase mundial es sin embargo, destapar la verdadera historia conectada con este lugar intrigante. De la evidencia documental y arqueológica descubierta recientemente, los visitantes pueden, por primera vez, remontar las vidas e interpretar exactamente las condiciones de la gente que vivió en éstos lugares a través de los siglos.

[_Luis finge que esta dormido y roncando_]

**Ale**: (_le da un golpe en la cabeza_) ¡Si dejaras de ser grosero!

**Darren**: Se oye emocionante.

**Anthony**: Si, ya no puedo esperar para entrar.

**Diego**: esperen aquí, que tengo que ir a conseguir los permisos para usar las cámaras dentro del lugar.

**Ema**: (_impaciente_) ay, y yo que ya quería entrar.

**Geor**: ¿en serio te gustan estas cosas?

**Ema**: Bueno, si, pero como ya mañana nos vamos a España, quiero ver todo lo que se pueda.

**Héctor**: Lo dices con tanto gusto, que pareciera que te estás arrepintiendo de volver a España conmigo.

**Ema**: (_lo abraza_) ay, como crees, por supuesto que lo que más quiero es estar contigo.

**Archie**: eh, chicos, sepárense, que en esta hora la programación es para niños.

**Ale**: jajaja, estás loco.

**Darren**: (_abrazando a Ale_) pues tal vez nosotros también podamos enseñarle algo a los chicos.

[_Ale se sonroja y todos ríen, y se ve que Diego regresa_]

**Diego**: (_serio_) Pues, Mike, Matthew, tendrán que dejar eso.

**Mike**: ¿qué? ¿no dieron permiso?

**Matthew**: No friegues, tanto preparar equipo para nada.

**Diego**: Digo que dejen eso encendido y pasemos, jajaja.

[_Se ven escaleras hacia abajo, y a como avanzan, se pone más oscuro el panorama_]

**Archie**: Alguien debería encender una linterna.

**Stear**: Si, yo creo que tú eres el indicado.

**Archie**: ¿y porqué yo?

**Anthony**: Pues… porque tú las traes, ¿no es cierto?

**Archie**: Ah… lo olvidé.

**Scarleth**: Alguien que me abrace, porfa, esto me da miedo.

**Geor**: Si, quiero regresar.

**Luis**: No empiecen, todavía ni empezamos el recorrido como debe ser.

**Perla**: uaj… aquí huele del nabo.

**Ale**: Huele a encerrado.

**Lily**: Ay, yo también quiero alguien que me abrace.

**Ema**: A mi Héctor ni lo mires, él me cuida a mí.

**Lily**: A tú Héctor, ni quien lo vea, fíjate.

**Archie**: Yo te protejo Lily.

**Lily**: No, gracias Archie, creo que te encajaría las uñas, y no te va a gustar.

**Stear**: Si quieres yo voy contigo Lily.

**Ale**: ¡No! Si Lily lo dice para no caerse, y tu graduación de lentes delata que tu visión no es precisamente la más confiable. Diego, mejor ve tú con Lily.

**Diego**: Claro, porque no.

**Scarleth**: Yo acepto tu ofrecimiento Stear… no quisiera que me tocara algún fantasma.

**Archie**: Entonces yo te cuido Geor.

**Geor**: creo que me toca cuidarme de Archie, buaaaa.

**Darren**: ay, que es eso.

**Perla**: ¡que cosa!

**Anthony**: ¡Si, yo también lo veo!

**Mike**: es… es…

**Diego**: parece una mujer barriendo.

**Ale**: alguien… llorando… en este lugar… sólo puede ser…

**Matthew**: ¡un fantasma! ¡Mike, acércate para que la filmes!

**Mike**: Ni loco ni trastornado. Acércate tú.

**Luis**: Yo opino que mejor nos vamos.

**Perla**: ¡ay! ¡algo me tocó, algo me tocó! ¡quítenmelo! (_se hace bolita en el piso_)

**Lily**: ¡suéltala Anthony! Esto ya está muy cardiaco.

**Anthony**: (_riendo_) perdón, no pude evitar la tentación. Dame la mano, te ayudo a levantarte.

**Luis**: ¿estás bien Perlita?

**Perla**: Bobo, se supone que me cuides, no que te asustas y me dejas sola, a merced de cualquier de estos desquiciados.

**Anthony**: Ya no te enojes, no es para tanto. Ven conmigo y prometo que no te vuelvo a asustar.

**Matthew**: (_asustado_) ¡oigan! ¿qué es eso?

[_La cámara apunta hacia arriba, pero la visión se vuelve estática y se interrumpe la transmisión. La toma reanuda en el interior del minibús. Cada quien está en su sitio, comiendo algo de lo que llevan de lunch_]

**Diego**: ¿ya quedó?

**Mike**: Sip, ya está, ya los veo a todos. ¡Hey, saluden a la cámara!

**Ale**: ¡oh! Deja comer agusto, latoso.

**Mike**: Huy, perdón, que genio, ¿alguien más me quiere felicitar?

**Scarleth**: Me uno al coro de Ale.

**Matthew**: Diego, ¿estás seguro que no nos pueden pagar algo más por filmar a estos cuates? Que aquí para insultos nomás no gana uno.

**Anthony**: Déjalas, vienen muy tensas de ver fantasmas, jajaja.

**Perla**: No oye, la neta es que ustedes se pasan. Digo, una cosa es sentir que la adrenalina suba un poco por el miedo, pero es más lo que ustedes molestaron que los fantasmas que vimos.

**Lily**: Si, se pasan de mala onda. Tanta historia encantada que tienen estos lugares, y ustedes la arruinan con sus pe… ladeces.

**Stear**: Ya chicas, no se molesten. La verdad es científicamente imposible ver fantasmas como ustedes esperaban, y sólo queríamos ayudar un poco a que ustedes se divirtieran y no olvidaran este paseo.

**Ema**: Pues no, la verdad no lo olvidaremos. ¡ay! Lástima que mañana me voy a España. No será lo mismo sin ustedes.

**Luis**: Stear, pero, explícame algo… si no había fantasmas, entonces como explícas que sólo se grabara estática en las dos cámaras.

**Stear**: mmm… te explicaría, pero no me vas a comprender.

**Geor**: ¿Nos falta mucho para llegar? Porque ya se está haciendo de noche.

**Darren**: Unos doce kilómetros, y llegamos. (_se dirige a Ale_) Este es un lugar que te encantará conocer, amor.

**Ale**: ¡ay, estoy segura que sí! Los montes Caimgorms.

**Scarleth**: ¿y sigue en pie que pasemos la noche en ese lugar?

**Lily**: Claro, es la única forma de apreciar de cerca el Ben Macdhui, la segunda montaña más alta de Escocia.

**Anthony**: (_con voz cavernosa_) Siiiii, y también de ver el fantasma del gran hombre gris del Ben Macdhui, muajajajaja.

**Perla**: Búrlate lo que quieras, pero dicen que es una figura muy pero muy aterradora.

**Ema**: Yo aguanto los sustos, mientras no sean las payasadas de estos, que realmente le quitan el gusto a la aventura.

**Geor**: ay, si a mi me dan a escoger, yo prefiero pensar que todo son payasadas de los muchachos, y asi no me da tanto miedo.

**Ale**: oigan Matthew y Mike, ¿entonces no se grabó nada de Aberdeen y la tierra de los castillos?

**Matthew**: Negativo, ni una sola toma.

**Mike**: Pura estática, definitivamente.

**Luis**: ¿y no será que los fantasmas querían cobrar por aparecer en las tomas, y como no les pagamos, por eso no salieron?

**Diego**: jajaja… debió ser por eso, para los próximos fantasmas les prometo tener preparados los permisos para que firmen su consentimiento de salir en el reallity.

**Archie**: Y que lástima que se haya perdido todo eso, y yo que narré toda la ruta que nos llevó por los mejores castillos de la región.

**Lily**: A mi realmente me encantó estar en el castillo de Fyvie. Mitad fortaleza y mitad residencia solariega, y está habitado por muchos fantasmas, inclusive el de una trompeta.

**Ema**: A mí me gustó más el museo de los faros de Escocia, en Fraseburgh.

**Anthony**: jajaja… quien las viera, ya han memorizado toda la guía de Stear.

**Geor**: Bueno, es que no es algo que digamos se nos vaya a olvidar fácilmente.

**Luis**: Mas vale que no, mira que he gastado mucho dinero en estas vacaciones.

**Ale**: ajá, como seguramente tú estas pagando las de todos… pues has gastado mucho.

**Perla**: A mi lo que me dio cosita fue la Wine Tower, me dejó con un hueco en el alma.

**Stear**: ¿y eso porqué?

**Scarleth**: Yo creo que por su leyenda, ¿verdad?

**Perla**: ay si, eso de que la hija del terrateniente se suicidó por amor… no creo posible que haya alguien por quien valga la pena suicidarse.

**Scarleth**: ay, sin embargo, me encantó lo que dijeron de que se oye tocar la gaita de su enamorado en las noches de tormenta. Me pregunto si cuando yo muera, y haya pasado mucho tiempo, el fantasma de Albert tocará su gaita por mí.

**Geor**: Anthony, se honesto, ¿tú por quien tocarías la gaita?

**Anthony**: este… Darren, ¿falta mucho para llegar?

**Darren**: Ya estamos en las montañas, sólo nos falta pasar por Grantown-on-Spey.

**Lily**: ¿nos vamos a quedar en el pueblo, o acamparemos en las montañas?

**Ale**: Mejor hay que quedarnos en el pueblo, porque no traemos suficientes cosas para acampar esta noche.

**Matthew**: Y tenemos que cargar las baterías de las cámaras. No lo creerán, pero estar grabando estática hizo que se nos acabara más pronto la carga.

**Ema**: Oigan, ¿y es mucho lo que nos va a faltar ver de la ruta de los fantasmas?

**Stear**: Huy si, mira, nos faltaría ir al norte, pasando Inverness, al castillo Carbisdale, que es el albergue juvenil con más fantasmas en Escocia; de ahí, mas al norte, a la isla mayor, hay una mansión del siglo XVII, que tiene un considerable número de sucesos fantasmagóricos. También al norte está Sandwood Bay, que es un tramo de la costa de unos 13 kilómetros, que dicen que está embrujado, aunque es uno de los más bellos del litoral noroccidental. De ahí se regresa al castillo de Ardvreck, a orillas del lago Assynt, que es una antigua fortaleza habitada por fantasmas. Y por supuesto que nos va a faltar visitar el lago del monstruo "loch na beiste", y el lago ness, entre otras muchas cosas. Pero esto sería un viaje de varios días.

**Ema**: Pues, que lástima que no voy a poder estar para verlo. Ojala y ustedes vayan aunque sea sin mí, y tomen muchas fotos y me las muestren cuando volvamos a la escuela.

**Darren**: Hemos llegado. Aquí se ve una posada, bajemos a pedir información.

**Ale**: No hay que ir todos, no vayamos a espantar a los lugareños.

**Diego**: Propongo que conmigo vayan Anthony, Ale y Lily.

**Archie**: (_susurrando_) los protagónicos.

**Lily**: Aparte, fíjate, porque somos los mejores para negociar.

**Stear**: o las más quisquillosos, si ellos están conformes, lo estaremos todos.

**Ale**: ¡que dijiste!

**Diego**: Ya, no peleen, es un poco de todo, para que ninguno se enoje. Pero no tiene caso que bajen todos al mismo tiempo, veamos si hay lugar, y si es así les avisamos, y de paso, vamos a solicitar permiso para filmar dentro de la posada.

[_bajan y regresan diez minutos después_]

**Anthony**: Está todo listo, vamos a pasar la noche en esta posada, y en la mañana madrugaremos para ver amanecer en los montes.

**Diego**: Matthew, Mike, comiencen a bajar el equipo, y les diré donde vamos a instalarlo.

[_se apagan las cámaras, y se vuelve a encender la toma en una habitación de madera, a media luz, que se percibe proviene de una chimenea en el fondo de la misma habitación, Anthony está sentado frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: ¿ya está grabando? Jeje, me siento nervioso de grabar mi diario enfrente de todos, como si no fuera después a verlo mucha gente cuando transmitan el reallity. Por esta ocasión, estamos hospedados en una pensión, así que nos toca compartir a todos una habitación con bastantes camas. Se siente como un campamento de verano, y aunque hemos compartido mucho juntos, creo que es la primera vez que sabremos quienes roncan y quienes no (_le cae una almohada encima_) jajaja. Creo que aunque las chicas están muy enojadas conmigo, y con Stear, y con Mike… hey, ¿quién más les gastó a las chicas bromas sobre los fantasmas?... bueno, parece que nos odian a todos, pero aparte de eso, creo que este ha sido uno de los días mas divertidos de las vacaciones, y de mucho tiempo. Es una lástima que ustedes, querido público, no lo vayan a disfrutar gracias a la estática de las cámaras, pero es que este recorrido si ha estado embrujado. Pues ahora vamos a dormir, porque mañana debemos levantarnos más temprano que de costumbre. Buenas noches a todos.

[_Se oye como se despiden unos de otros deseándose las buenas noches, y se hace silencio sin que disminuya el ambiente de intimidad proporcionado por la media luz de la chimenea_]

**Fin del episodio 18**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Thriller de Michael Jackson ***Autor del episodio: Perla Gutierrez***_


	19. Chapter 19

**Proyecto**** Anthonimia **

**Segunda temporada**

**Episodio**** 19**

**Un gran ****día**

[_En la oscuridad que rodeaba el interior de la cabaña en la cual estaban todos aun durmiendo, se podía oír de vez en cuando algunos movimientos junto con otros ronquidos provenientes de varias esquinas de la gran habitación. Un reloj apenas visible parecía leer las 4:09am. En ese mismo momento se escucha un fuerte golpe en la puerta_.]

[_Se escuchan solo voces_]

**¿?:** ¡Quien toca así la puerta! Ssssshhhh

**Lily:** ¿Ema, eres tú?

**Ema**: ¿yo que? Yo solo dije que alguien esta tocando la puerta.

**¿?:** Voy a ver quien es…

**Lily:** ¡auch! ¡Fíjate donde vas!

[_Vuelven a tocar fuertemente la puerta_]

**Ale**: ¡ayy! (_tratando de susurrar_) ¡pero si esta oscuro, no se ve nada! ¡Que haces allí parada!

**Lily**: deja voy a ver yo quien es…

**Ale:** ¡ahora voy yo! ¡Ya me levante!

[_Se oye con más fuerza el golpe en la puerta_]

**Anthony:** ¡con sus gritos ya nos despertaron a todos!

**Ema:** ¿quien esta gritando?

**Anthony:** ¡pues ustedes!

**Ema:** ohh… ¿y quien es?

**Lily:** ¡pues no he ido a ver!

**Anthony:** haber yo voy… (_Se oye movimientos y luego un gran golpe_) ¡Agrrr.! ¡Luis!

**Luis:** ¡aaaaauchh! ¡Que diablos!

**Anthony:** ¡estas tirado en el suelo man!

**Luis:** seguro me caí en la noche… (_Se le oye refunfuñar_)

[_Se oyen otros ruidos, la puerta sigue siendo golpeada y luego alguien prende la luz_]

**Lily:** (_grita_) ¡ayii! ¡No prendan la luz!

**Ema:** ¡si que horror!

**Anthony:** (_se dirige a la puerta pero ya no se ve en la visión_) ¿si? ¿Quien es? (_pregunta amablemente_)

**¿?:** Perdón pero pidieron ser despertados a las cuatro (_dice la voz de una mujer con un fuerte acento desde afuera)_

**Anthony:** ohh, verdad que si es cierto, Stear puso la llamada… ohh ok ¡gracias! (_Se vuelve a ver en la visión_) oigan ya nos tenemos que levantar…

[_Se ve a casi todos moverse lentamente de sus camas y levantarse o sentarse en la orilla_]

**Geor:** no podrían apagar las cámaras en lo que nos cambiamos y eso, es que como solo hay un baño… vamos a tardar mucho…

**Mike:** ni se les ocurra (_la visión se mueve_) no, solo de imaginarme a Diego gritar…

**Anthony:** es cierto, alguien debería irles a avisar que ya casi nos vamos…

**Lily:** ¡pido el baño! ¡Yo voy primero! (_Lily corre hacia afuera_)

**Ale:** (_gritando_) ¡no Lily no se vale! (_se oye un portazo y otros gritos_)

**Perla:** yo voy a avisarle a los demás muchachos (_se pone una bata fina encima y sale de la habitación_)

**Alma:** (_despabilándose_) pues no se ustedes, pero alguien debería despertar a Archie… (_Señalando a una de las camas)_

**Stear:** (_pasa enfrente de la cámara con una almohada en la mano_) ¡yo lo levanto!

**Mike:** (_la imagen se mueve siguiendo a Stear_) esto lo tengo que grabar…

**Stear:** (_se acerca sigilosamente a la cama en donde se encuentra Archie y le da un almohadazo_) ¡llegaron los marcianos! (_grita mientras se aleja riéndose_)

**Alma:** (_acercándose_) pues, yo no veo que allá funcionado mucho

**Geor:** (_también se acerca_) Archie… (_Lo __mueve__)_ ¿Archie? ¡Rise and shine!

**Stear:** (_se acerca cautelosamente_) ¿oigan, no será que algo le paso?

**Anthony:** ¡pues que le iba a pasar! Lo que pasa es que esta profundamente dormido… (_Lo mueve también_) vamos Archie, ya levántate… (_Lo sigue moviendo_) ¡Archie! ¡Archieeee!

**Stear:** ¿y si lo lastime con el almohadazo?

[_Todos empiezan a rodear la cama_]

**Anthony:** como crees, seguro se esta haciendo… ¡ya Archie ya levántate!

**Lily:** (_se acerca a la cama también_) ¡oigan!, ¿que pasa aquí?

**Alma:** pues archie no se levanta…

**Geor:** (_la mira con sorna_) talvez si le das un beso se despierte…

**Lily: **jajaja, muy chistosa…

**Alma:** ¿no le darías el beso? ¿Ni si eso fuera lo único que lo hiciera despertar?

**Lily:** pues, no se, talvez… si, pero él se esta haciendo el dormido… (_Se acerca más a la cama) ¡_Archie! Ya levántate… (_Lo mueve_) ¿Archie? ¡Archie! (_Grita_) ohhh ayy chicos no se… ya me preocupo…

**Geor:** a que si le das el beso despierta… (_Todos ríen_)

**Lily:** miren si es complot para que le bese están perdiendo el tiempo, no lo voy a hacer (_se cruza de brazos_)

**Ale:** (_entrando_) ¿que pasa aquí?

**Lily:** pues que están haciendo complot para que bese a Archie…

**Ale:** ¡a archie! ¿Pero y a él porqué?

**Lily:** ¡ay no se!

**Archie:** (_levantándose repentinamente_) ¡llegaron los marcianos! (_grita_)

**Lily:** (_pegando un gran brinco_) ¡hay! ¡Me asustaste ingrato!

**Ale:** ¡eres un idiota Archie!

[_Todos los demás ríen a carcajadas_]

**Lily:** (_los mira seria mientras cruza los brazos_) que bonito, me encanta ser su payaso particular… mejor apúrense todos que ya va amanecer…

**Archie:** (_riendo_) jajaja ¿pero bien que se asustaron no?

**Geor:** ya levántate Archie…

[_Todos empiezan a alistarse rápidamente sin dejar de hablar y reír_]

**Ema:** bueno, pues, espero que tengan un buen viaje… (_Hace un puchero_)

**Héctor****:** si lo mismo digo, espero que les vaya bien… nosotros saldremos al aeropuerto en un rato.

**Lily:** awww ¡Ema! (_Corre y la abraza_) ¡Te vamos a extrañar mucho!

**Ale:** (_se acerca_) ay si… ¡Porque te tienes que ir!

**Ema:** pues si, pero ya era algo que teníamos planeado y ni modo… (_Mira a Héctor suplicante_)

**Héctor****:** pues la verdad es que ya es hora que Ema conozca a mis padres y son solo unos días… además…

**Anthony:** (_se acerca_) pues que les vaya muy bien (_abraza a Ema_) cuídate ok…

**Ema:** tu también ok

[_Se terminan de despedir algo triste pero después de un buen rato al fin salen de la posada y suben a la camioneta mientras que Ema y Héctor los saludan desde la puerta_]

**Lily:** (_acomodándose_) ¡ay! Odio las despedidas… aunque sean breves…

**Ale:** ay si… yo también…

**Geor:** pues ya la veremos nuevamente… así que no estén tristes…

**Perla:** es que se va a sentir su ausencia… (_Se recuesta en el hombro de Luis_)

**Luis:** oh, pues ella quiso irse…

**Lily:** ¡Ay Luis! Si eso ya lo sabemos…

**Anthony:** bien… Stear, ¿sabes como llegar?

**Stear:** sip, tengo todo aquí apuntado (_se señala la cabeza_)

**Geor:** no es por nada, pero… ¿porque no usas el navegador?

**Stear:** no se preocupen, de aquí solo son como a 10 minutos, así que estaremos allí, antes de que salga el sol.

**Geor:** (_leyendo__ un __panfleto_) El Camino desde Forres y Nairn sobre Dava Moor es una de las rutas mas pintoresca de la region. Pero para variar el camino, viajando desde Royal Deeside a través de lecht Ski y Tomintoul le expone al visitante a una de las mejores vistas de los altos…

**Archie:** ¿podrías leer para ti?

**Geor:** uy que humor, si estoy leyendo es para que todos oigan…

**Archie:** (_mirando a todos_) si no te das cuenta, nadie viene apreciando la vista…

**Geor:** (_se cruza de brazos_) bueno, me callo…

**Stear:** ¡ya estamos aquí! (_Grita, mientras todos dan un salto_)

**Luis:** ¡ya era hora!

**Anthony:** bien, porque no nos bajamos unos cuantos para comprar los boletos de subida…

**Stear:** si, voy contigo…

**Diego:** yo también voy, así busco de una vez el permiso de filmación.

[_Los tres bajan_]

**Luis:** ¿que vamos a escalar?

**Ale:** ¡no seas tonto Luis! Bueno, mas bien creo que vamos a tomar el teleférico…

**Lily:** uy a mi me dan nervios las alturas…

**Archie:** si quieres yo te doy la mano en lo que subimos…

**Geor:** ¡Allí si estas despierto no! Pues le darás la mano, pero en el railway, porque así es como se sube hasta la cima.

**Lily:** (_lo mira escéptica_) umm no gracias, no después de que fui su hazme reír, aunque bueno, debería de irme acostumbrando…

**Ale:** ¿Lily y mi suéter?

**Lily:** y porque me preguntas a mi, yo no lo traje…

**Ale:** pensé que te lo di…

**Darren:** toma amor, usa el mío…

**Ale:** ay que pena contigo… pero es que se que hay mucho frío allá arriba…

**Lily:** bueno yo solo me traje el mío… lo siento

**Stear:** (_se asoma por la ventana_) ya esta, vamos…

[_Todos bajan desganados_]

**Anthony:** vamos a tomar el railway…

[_Todos caminan hasta una entrada en donde hay mucha otra gente esperando el siguiente railway que los llevara hasta la cima de la montaña_]

**Ale:** en serio es precioso este lugar…

**Stear:** deberían verlo en invierno todo lleno de nieve…

**Geor:** si de hecho las montañas de Cairngorm son unas de las mejores para disfrutar de las actividades de invierno.

**Stear:** así es, pero hoy podemos, además de ver el amanecer claro, visitar el jardín… esto le gustara a Anthony, y pues la vista de diversas especies de pájaros entre otras cosas, bueno ya después podemos bajar al lago y disfrutar de varias actividades acuáticas…

**Anthony:** miren, ya viene uno…

**Lily:** umm haber si cabemos todos…

**Luis:** si cabemos…

**Scarlet:** oigan, tengo frío…

**Alma:** si yo también tengo mucho frío… si no nos vamos en este rail ¿podemos entrar en la estación?

**Stear:** ¡pero tenemos que caber! ¡Oh no llegaremos a tiempo!

[_El railway se detiene enfrente y abre las puertas, se escucha una voz automática que habla_]

**Voz**: _Please watch your step when you enter the car._

**Scarlet:** si cabemos… (_Haciéndose paso entre toda la gente_) vengan, vamos…

[_Todos empiezan a seguirla hasta entrar en la cabina del rail_]

**Stear:** vaya, si hasta sobra espacio…

**Diego:** si, son grandes estos carros

[_Se oye un ruido y luego un anuncio en varios idiomas_]

**Voz:** Bienvenidos a Cairngorm Mountains, esperamos que su estancia sea de su total agrado. Por favor mantenerse alejado de las puertas y permanecer sentado hasta que el carro haga la parada.

**Lily:** ¡Stear, ya oíste! Siéntate…

**Stear:** pero es que quiero tomar fotos… (_Se tambalea mientras toma algunas fotos, la voz del rail comienza a hablar nuevamente sobre la historia de las montañas_)

**Geor:** se va a caer… jeje

**Ale:** si, Stear ya siéntate…

**Stear:** ¡ah! okay… (_Se sienta_) haber les tomo una foto a ustedes (_le toma una foto a los que vienen en frente de el que son Geor, Alma, Archie, Luis y Scarlet_)

**Ale:** yo también quiero una foto…

**Geor:** haber pásame la cámara… pónganse. (_Ahora_ _les toma una foto a Perla, Stear, Anthony, Lily, Ale y Darren_) ponte tu Diego…

**Diego:** no esta bien ustedes…

**Lily:** vamos Dieguin… como dice Perla jaja

**Perla:** si, Diego, ven…

[_Diego se pone en medio de Lily y Perla y las abraza a ambas mientras Geor toma la foto_]

**Archie:** porque no le pedimos a uno de estos turistas que nos tome una al grupo entero…

**Lily:** ¡Ay Archie, pero si todas aquí somos turistas! (_Todos ríen_)

[_En ese momento el carrito para y todos empiezan a bajar ruidosamente. Una pareja les toma unas fotos a todos en el mirador del lugar en donde ya se empieza a contemplar a lo lejos un rubor ámbar en el cielo_]

**Ale:** (_respira profundo_) ¡que bello!

**Darren:** (_se acerca_) ¿yo?

**Ale:** si… (_Se ríe_) tu también… (_Se abrazan mientras miran el horizonte_)

**Perla:** Luis, no me dejes solita… ven…

**Luis:** claro que no reinita, ya voy… (_Se acerca y también la abraza_)

**Lily:** (_voltea a ver a Stear y Archie_) ni lo piensen… (S_e refugia entre Alma y Scarlet_)

**Scarlet:** insisto, hubieran invitado al tío…

[_Algunas gentes que también están viendo empiezan a aplaudir_]

**Anthony:** (_suspira, la cámara lo toma de cerca, mientras el mira a solas el amanecer_) salió nuevamente el sol…

**Perla:** ¡ay que emocionante chicos!

**Alma:** si, la verdad es un día muy hermoso…

[_Después de un buen rato de admirar los alrededores, algunos van a comprar cafés en la cafetería del lugar mientras otros se quedan a explorar_]

**Ale**: pues entonces voy por un expreso o algo…

**Lily**: ay si, yo también quiero uno… no se como empezar un día sin café…

**Ale**: ¿esperas aquí?

**Lily**: si (_toma sus binoculares_) voy a ver un rato más…

**Ale**: bien, ya volvemos… (_Entra a la cafetería junto con Darren_)

**Stear**: (_se acerca_) ¿te gusta?

**Lily**: ¿que?

**Stear**: Pues el lugar… el día, la montaña…

**Lily**: no, no me gusta…

**Stear**: ¿nooo?

**Lily**: hay Stear claro que si me gusta…

**Stear**: aun sigues enojada conmigo, ¿no es así?

**Lily**: bueno, la verdad si…

**Stear**: lo siento de verdad… no pensé que te afectaría tanto… siempre pensé que teníamos claro que éramos solo amigos…

**Lily**: pues si, pero eso era algo entre los dos, los demás no pensaban lo mismo… bueno, mira ya, déjalo así, ya se me pasara…

**Stear**: (_Se acerca y la mira serio_) ¿hablabas en serio cuando me dijiste que me odias?

**Lily**: (_lo mira seria_) no, claro que no Stear ¿como voy a odiarte? Estaba enojada… bueno aun lo estoy, pero ya te lo dije, se me pasara… todo siempre pasa…

**Stear**: sabes, eres una chica muy buena… el día que encuentres a alguien lo harás muy feliz…

**Lily**: (_se sonríe_) el día que encuentre a alguien… a veces no se si ese día vaya a llegar…

**Stear**: no hay que ser pesimista… lo bueno siempre tarda en llegar…

**Lily**: talvez…

**Stear**: ¿te traigo algo? ¿Quieres café?

**Lily**: no, ya Ale fue a buscarme uno…

**Stear**: bueno… nos vemos…

**Lily**: byee… (_Se queda sola mirándolo partir hacia dentro de la cafetería_)

**Anthony**: (_se acerca por detrás_) ¡buu!

**Lily**: ¡Anthony! (_lo mira sorprendida_)

**Anthony**: (_se ríe_) lo siento… jeje siempre caes…

**Lily**: muy chistoso… (_Le golpea levemente el brazo_)

**Anthony**: ¿que haces aquí solita?

**Lily**: pues, estaba tratando de ver algún pájaro…

**Anthony**: pero Lily, si quieres ver la fauna del lugar tienes que ir por el bosque, aquí parada no veras mucho, excepto a los pocos que se acercan a comer desperdicios…

**Lily**: (_lo mira decepcionada y guarda los binoculares_) pues si, pero es que Ale fue a buscarnos un café…

**Anthony**: mira, (_le ofrece el de él_) tomate el mío, esta bien dulce como a ti te gusta…

**Lily**: ohh gracias… pero… ¿y tú?

**Anthony**: pues ya sabes que a mi no me gusta el café tan dulce, luego voy por otro… Ven, te enseño el lugar…

**Lily**: no, es que luego Ale no me va a encontrar…

**Anthony**: los buscamos después…

**Lily**: mejor vamos a decirles…

**Anthony**: Lily, Lily, cualquiera diría que no deseas estar a solas conmigo… (_La mira y se ríe sagazmente_)

**Lily**: claro que no, no es eso… pero no me quiero separar del grupo, nos podemos perder…

**Anthony**: pero si conozco bien este lugar Lily Flor, ¿a que le temes?

**Lily**: no me digas Lily Flor… (_Se voltea_)

**Anthony**: ¿porque? ¿Acaso no fui yo quien te puso así?

**Lily**: pues si, pero hacia tanto que no llamabas así, que ya suena raro en tus labios…

**Anthony**: (_serio_) antes te gustaba mucho…

**Lily**: (_baja la mirada_) pues antes me gustaban muchas otras cosas que ahora ya no…

**Anthony**: ¿nunca vas a perdonarme verdad?

**Lily**: (_se separa un poco_) ay Anthony, ¿que tengo que perdonarte yo?

**Anthony**: (_se acerca un poco pero se separa nuevamente_) pues… ahh, yo, me porte, (_traga saliva_) he portado grosero contigo… y la verdad no lo merecías…

**Lily**: (_lo mira seria y toma un sorbo de café, luego voltea nuevamente la mirada_) pues eso ya paso… déjalo así… yo ya lo olvidé…

**Anthony**: pero yo… (_Se acerca_) yo no lo he olvidado, y me siento apenado contigo… No has querido ni estar cerca de mi todo este tiempo y pues, yo… ahmm, pues me gustaría que todo fuera como antes…

[_Ale se acerca en ese momento junto a Darren_]

**Ale**: ya llegamos… (_Mira de un lado a otro_) ahm, tu café… Lily…

**Lily**: oh gracias, pero Anthony me dio el de él…

**Ale**: (_tuerce los ojos_) bueno, pues… Anthony quieres este… pero… es que…

**Darren**: le puso como 4 cucharadas de azúcar…

**Ale**: pero es que así le gusta a ella…

**Anthony**: esta bien, dámelo, no importa, sirve que me ayuda a tener mas energía en todo el día…

**Ale**: bueno, pues toma…

[_Se quedan los tres callados en un silencio que parece algo incomodo_]

**Darren**: bueno pues y… ¿que hacemos?

**Ale**: ¿si donde están los demás?

**Lily**: pues yo vi a Perla, Luis, Geor y Alma ir por el track de los venados, Patrick estaba con ellos, y Archie no se a donde se fue con Greg, a los demás no los alcance a ver, solo a Stear que también entro a la cafetería pero ya no lo vi salir…

**Anthony**: si yo también lo vi pasar, yo quería ir a los jardines, pero me dicen que están cerrados hoy…

**Ale**: que mala suerte…

**Lily**: pues si… yo estaba tratando de ver los pájaros, pero me dice Anthony que hay que adentrarse en el bosque… y pues como que me da miedo jejeje

**Ale**: si quieres vamos…

**Darren**: si vamos todos…

**Lily**: deberíamos de ir a ver lo de la leyenda del hombre ese… que se desapareció en este valle…

**Ale**: oh si, lo del el fantasma del gran hombre gris del Ben Macdhuide la montaña muahhaahhhh

**Lily**: ¡chistosa! Como creen en esas cosas…

**Darren**: pues según leí es como el jedi de los himalayas

**Anthony**: si algo así como el big foot de norte América, hay gente que jura que lo ha visto…

**Lily**: pues a mi me da mas miedo ahora, prefiero no ir…

**Anthony**: no seas miedosa, nada te va a pasar… pero si lo vamos a buscar ay que ir al valle de…

**Darren**: pero para ir allí hay que bajar nuevamente…

**Lily**: pues si entonces habría que esperar a los demás…

**Darren**: umm, pues vamos a buscarlos, Ale y yo podemos ir al track de los venados y tú y Anthony van a ver si encuentran a los otros…

**Lily**: porque no mejor me quedo yo aquí, por si alguien de ellos viene le digo que se queden aquí esperando…

**Ale**: si quieres me quedo contigo… (_La mira sospechosa_)

**Lily**: si, vamos a esperar dentro de la cafetería chicos, cuando los encuentren los traen aquí y si se aparecen solo les decimos que aquí se queden…

**Darren**: pues ya que… vamos Anthony…

**Anthony**: ¡mujeres! Siempre se salen con la suya…

**Darren**: si… así es amigo… vamos… (_Las mira_) ya volvemos…

**Lily**: ¡no se pierdan!

[_Las dos se ríen mientras entran nuevamente a la cafetería, la imagen cambia en ese momento y se ve a Perla, Scarlet y Alma_]

**Alma**: ¿y si nos perdimos?

**Scarlet**: no puede ser, si acabamos de estar en el track, solo nos separamos un poquito…

**Perla**: pues si no le hubieras querido tomar la foto a ese venadito, ¡no nos hubiéramos salido!

**Scarlet**: ¡ah! Ya que, yo le quería llevar la foto a Albert…

**Alma**: ni que el nunca hubiera visto un venado…

**Perla**: ¡y no se porque Luis y Geor no nos esperaron! ¡Que rabia!

**Alma**: y tu Patrick ¿tienes idea de donde estamos?

**Patrick**: (_su voz_) no, yo solo las seguí Almita… sorry

**Scarlet**: no puedo creer que no vista para donde caminaron…

**Patri****ck**: (_se ve su mano_) pues es que íbamos allí, y caminamos para allá… y el track estaba atrás, y luego Scarlet corrió como loca tras el venado…

**Scarlet**: ¡ya no me echen a mi la culpa!

**Alma**: pues no es que tengas la culpa pero eso fue lo que paso…

**Perla**: (_gritando_) ¡help! ¡Help!

**Scarlet**: ¡que bochorno Perla! ¡No grites! ¡Nos van a encontrar!

**Perla**: (_la mira y tuerce los ojos_) pues ese es el propósito…

**Alma**: ¡miren! ¡Allí se ve algo!

[_Corren las tres hacia adelante, se miran muchos árboles y plantas que hacen la vista algo difícil_]

**Perla**: (_pega un grito_) ¡aaaaahhhhh! ¡Luis!

**Luis**: ¡Perlaa! ¡Me asustaste!

**Geor**: ¡donde estaban! ¿Las estuvimos buscando?

**Scarlet**: pues nos perdimos… pero que hacían allí escondidos…

**Geor**: escondidos no, si no que Luis quiso sentarse a descansar…

**Perla**: ¿que Luis que?

**Geor**: que Luis quiso sent…

**Perla**: no si te oí bien la primera vez, lo que no puede creer es que lo que dices, ¡que Luis se sentó a descansar sabiendo que estamos perdidas!

**Luis**: pues es que me dolían los pies…

**Geor**: yo le dije que no porque luego no nos iban a encontrar, así que lo deje mientras trate de subirme a esa roca y ver si de allí miraba mejor, y fue cuando tú pegaste el grito Perla

**Perla**: ¿y porque lo pegue?

**Luis**: ¿que?

**Perla**: ¡El GRITO!

**Lus**: ¡ay no grites mas!

**Perla**: ¡vamonos ya de aquí!

**Geor**: el track se quedo del otro lado…

**Patrick**: (_su voz_) ¿pero si sabes llegar?

**Geor**: si, si… vamos…

**Perla**: sollozando, no puedo creer que se haya puesto a descansar…

[_La imagen cambia y se ve a Lily y Ale sentadas a lo lejos_]

**Archie**: (_su voz_) oh mira, allí están Lily y Ale…

**Diego**: (_aparece frente a la toma_) oh que bien, Greg, quédate grabándolas mientras yo voy a buscar a los demás…

**Archie**: (_se va acercando de prisa a las chicas_) ¡Hola!

**Lily**: hola Archie, ¿donde estaban?

**Archie**: pues Diego quería footage de los alrededores para eso de la edición o algo así…

**Ale**: ¿y donde esta Diego ahora?

**Archie**: fue a buscar a los demás, ya quiere irse…

**Ale**: (_mira su reloj_ _de pulsera_) um, pues ya son casi las 12 ya es hora… queremos ir a buscar al jedi

**Archie**: se ríe, no es jedi, es el hombre gris o Ben Macdhui

**Ale**: si, pues ese…

**Lily**: no, pues yo no quiero ir a verlo, me da miedo...

**Archie**: (_se le acerca_) si te da miedo yo te abrazo Lilita

**Lily**: ¡agrr no me digas Lilita! Suena a motoneta

**Archie**: (_se ríe_) ya no te enojes…

**Ale**: ah mira, allí vienen los demás…

**Lily**: uy Perla trae una cara… jajjaja

**Ale**: ya vamos, que tengo hambre…

**Lily**: ¿que te pasó Perla?

**Perla**: ni me preguntes, ¿nos vamos ya?

**Archie**: pues las estábamos esperando…

**Ale**: solo faltan Darren y Anthony…

**Darren**: (_se acerca por detrás_) ya estamos aquí amor…

**Ale**: ohh, jeje, entonces vámonos…

[_todos caminan hacia el railway nuevamente y esperan al próximo tren que los lleve hacia abajo mientras hablan ruidosamente de lo que hicieron mientras estuvieron en la montaña, el tren para frente a ellos y todos suben y se sientan mientras la vos automática del railway vuelve a repetir todo sobre la historia de la montaña camino abajo_]

[_Al bajar nuevamente a la cima, todos caminan hasta el parqueo pasando por la estación de entrada, Stear corre y trata de abrir la puerta de la camioneta_]

**Stear**: ummm no abre…

**Luis**: haber deja trato yo… (_Trata de abril la puerta solo sin la llave_)

**Stear**: ohh, la deje abierta!

**Ale**: pues no es de extrañarse… (_Todos ríen_)

**Stear**: (_desde el trunk_) ummm esto esta raro… muy raro… ¿donde esta todo lo que trajimos para comer?

**Lily**: (_se acerca_) pues no hay nada… esto si que esta raro…

**Darren**: ¿no será que se la comieron los osos?

**Ale**: ¡hay Darren! ¡De Luis lo esperaba pero de ti!

**Luis**: ¡yo porque!

**Perla**: ¡tú ni hables!

**Luis**; por eso no dije nada…

**Alma**: oigan, pero si los osos se hubieran comido la comida estuviera esto hecho un relajo, y todo se ve limpio…

**Lily**: uhh ¿y si fue el señor gris de la montaña?

**Anthony**: (_se ríe_) jajaja, todavía piensas en eso…

**Stear**: deberíamos de ir a ese valle…

**Diego**: de hecho allí quería que fuéramos…

**Perla**: bueno si, pero y la comida…

**Geor**: se la comió el hombre gris de la montaña muahhh aahhhh

**Ale**: chistosa jajaja

**Lily**: ¡ya no molesten así!

(_Una voz autoritaria los interrumpe_)

**¿?**: ¡Que hacen allí!

**Stear**: (_voltea a ver, la cámara capta a un señor no muy mayor junto a una señora y un perro_) es nuestra camioneta, pero se nos perdió la comida…

**Señor**: pues no puede ser, porque esta es mi camioneta…

**Stear**: no, esta equivocado, esta es la nuestra mire, allí tiene instalad la…

**Diego**: ¡ohh como no lo note! Esta no es la camioneta muchachos

**Anthony**: no es… se acerca y la mira bien… wow pero si es idéntica…

**Archie**: creo que la de ella es la nuestra… (_Todos voltean a ver_)

**Stear**: (_mira al señor que los sigue viendo expectante_) ohh, pues parece que nos confundimos… disculpe usted… (_Se aleja despacito_) hasta luego…

**Archie**: ya vente Stear…

**Stear**: ¡lo sentimos!

[_Todos ríen mientras comienzan a caminar hacia la que si es la camioneta, al llegar allí, Perla saca una cesta llena de jamones y queso y pan integral el cual empieza a preparar y a repartir con excepción de Luis el cual termina haciéndose el solo su sándwich_]

**Perla**: traje algunas mantas, si las puedes colocar abajo de esos árboles… (_se puede ver al fondo del parque muchos árboles y una sección de picnic al lado_) creo que allí nos podemos acomodar…

**Lily**: si, así nos acomodamos mejor… (_Llevando las cosas a su lugar_)

**Anthony**: wow, esto esta genial…

[_Todos se acomodan en las mantas y continúan comiendo_]

**Stear**: pues esto estuvo genial, muy buena idea Perlita de traer comida…

**Perla**: (_orgullosa_) se los dije…

**Ale**: ahhh (_bosteza_) todo esto a mi me dio sueño…

**Geor**: si a mi también… se me hace que me voy a recostar un ratito…

**Luis**: pues yo también me quiero echar una siesta…

**Anthony**: pues la idea no esta nada mal… es temprano aun…

**Lily**: ¡pero y el hombre gris!

**Archie**: yo te protejo del hombre gris, ven recuéstate aquí a mi lado… (_le hace espacio en su manta_)

**Lily**: ummm pues no gracias, la verdad prefiero recostarme sola…

**Mike**: pues yo también quiero descansar, ¿será que puedo acomodar esto en el Trípode mientras me recuesto un rato?

**Diego**: pues ya que… esta bien… pero no mas un rato ok

**Mike**: ¡sweet!

[_todos ríen y se van acomodando en las diferentes mantas, Diego y los otros técnicos se van hacia la van para dormir allí dentro, solo se ve al grupo entero recostados mientras los pájaros, el viento y el sonido de algún auto alejándose se escucha, pasa un buen rato y no se ve ningún cambio_]

_Pasa una hora…._

_Pasa otra hora…. _

[_El día empieza a oscurecer mientras se pueden oír voces de algunas personas que se alejan en sus autos. De momento se ve asomarse por la cámara a un hombre en uniforme, mira hacia la cámara y hacia los chicos y con una linterna empieza a enfocarlos_]

**Uniformado**: ¡hello! ¡Hello! (_nadie se mueve_) ¡hello! (_grita_) perdón pero el parque esta oficialmente cerrado, deberán irse en este momento…

**Perla**: (_se sienta y se restriega los ojos_) aaahhh (_bosteza_) ¿perdón?

**Uniformado**: que tienen que irse, el parque esta oficialmente cerrado…

**Perla**: ¡oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Ya nos tenemos que ir!

**Geor**: (_quejándose_) ay otro ratito… si…

**Anthony**: (_se_ _levanta y mira a todos lados_) ohh vaya se hizo de noche, pues cuanto habremos dormido…

**Perla**: si, gracias ya nos vamos… ¡oigan! ¡Por favor, nos tenemos que ir! (_comienza a mover a las chicas_)

**Anthony**: si si… (_Mueve a Archie_) ¡ya vamonos!

[_Todos se levantan y empiezan a recoger las cosas, mientras se están_ _quejando_]

**Lily**: ¡no puedo creer que hayamos dormido tanto!

**Alma**: si en verdad se hizo tarde, ya son casi las 6…

**Archie**: si parece que se nublo pues aun es temprano para que este tan oscuro…

**Stear**: bueno, yo me adelanto con esto a la van y así despierto a los demás…

**Anthony**: ¡Mike! ¡Muévete!

**Mike**: ¡ay ya voy! (_Camina hacia atrás de la imagen y esta se mueve_) pues vamos…

[_Van caminando hacia la van_]

**Stear**: (_se acerca_) ya se despertaron, ¡Diego esta furioso!

**Anthony**: esta furioso porque se quedo dormido...

**Diego**: (_apareciendo_) ¡siii! ¡No debimos quedarnos dormidos! Se ha perdido mucho tiempo… haber… Mike, todos, entren…

**Ale**: ¡pues eso estamos haciendo!

**Geor**: si ¿que no ves?

**Diego**: por favor…

**Lily**: así esta mejor… (_le alborota el cabello mientras sube a la van_)

**Stear**: yo no tengo ganas de manejar…

**Archie**: ¡pues te aguantas! ¡Ahora manejas tí! Porque ninguno de nosotros conoce el camino…

**Stear**: ¡Agr! ¡Pues ni modo! (_sube a la van, la imagen cambia y se empieza a ver por dentro_) ¿ya están todos?

**Perla**: ¡falta Luis! ¡Esperen!

**Ale**: ¡y ahora donde diablos se metió!

**Geor**: pues no me extraña que sea él, el que hace falta… jaja

**Perla**: ¡muy chistosa! (_se baja y de afuera se le oye gritar_) ¡Luis! ¡Luis!

**Ale**: pobre Perla, es la única que se preocupa por él…

**Alma**: ay no sean así… por allí ha de estar…

**Scarlet**: ayy ya vámonos que tengo mucho sueño…

**Geor**: ¿más?

**Scarlet**: si… sii…

**Archie**: pero ahorita nos vamos de vuelta a la villa, ¿o paramos en algún lado?

**Anthony**: ummm yo digo que a la villa…

**Lily**: ¿y a hacer que? ¡Que aburrido!

**Geor**: no yo si estoy cansada, prefiero ir a descansar…

**Archie**: ¡a descansar cuando estemos de regreso! ¡Ahorita hay que salir! ¡Y en el camino hay un antro muy popular! ¡Tenemos que ir!

**Perla**: (_desde afuera_) ¡Luis! (_se asoma por la puerta_) chicos no lo veo…

**Stear**: ¡Agr! ¡Donde se metió!

**Scarlet**: ¡ay ya no lo busquen dijo que iba al baño!

**Perla**: tú lo oíste y no nos dijiste…

**Scarlet**: ¡tengo sueño!

**Lily**: ¡ay no grites!

**Stear**: ¡ah ya lo veo! Ya viene…

**Perla**: ¡Luis! ¡Donde diablos te metes! ¿Porque no nos dijiste donde ibas?

**Luis**: ¡uy que genio! ¡La naturaleza llama!

**Stear**: ¡si! ¡Y te quedaras aquí en la naturaleza si no te apuras y subes de una vez!

**Perla**: ¡uy! ¡Ya va! No te desesperes…

[_Los dos entran y se acomodan, Stear pone la van en marcha y toman la carretera Nuevamente, todos están sumamente callados_]

**Lily**: (_bostezando_) ayy que cansancio…

**Scarlet**: ssshhhssss

**Lily**: ayy allí duermen cuando lleguemos…

**Luis**: ¿Stear no vas a parar en la posada? Es que se me olvid…

**Stear**: ¡no!

**Luis**: pero es que yo…

**Todos**: ¡no!

**Luis**: ¡ayy! ¡Bueno, luego quien me va a reponer mis zapatos nuevos!

**Perla**: ¿dejaste tus zapatos?

**Luis**: si los deje porque esta mañana me puse los tenis y luego me fije que no los traje…

**Archie**: ¡pues ni modo! Se quedaron…

**Luis**: que mala onda…

**Perla**: ya te comprarás otros…

**Lily**: ¿Archie y que antro es ese del que nos hablas?

**Archie**: si es un lugar que se llama The Liquid Room, ¡es gigante! Y tienen varias salas de baile y música en vivo…

**Stear**: si cierto a ese venimos hace dos años… ¿pero estará aun abierto?

**Archie**: ¡pues claro! ¡Si soy amigo del dj! ¡Entraremos fácil! Y VIP

**Perla**: pues todo eso suena genial, pero yo no voy a entrar ni loca a un antro vestida así…

**Archie**: ni yo así… pero vamos a la villa nos vestimos y luego vamos…

**Ale**: ¡estas loco! ¡Estamos a dos horas casi de la villa! De aquí que lleguemos será muy tarde…

**Archie**: no, cierran como las 8:30 o 9 y pues no abren hasta las 10

**Lily**: ¡pues yo digo que si!

**Scarlet**: ¡yo paso! Yo estoy muy cansada

**Geor**: si yo también…

**Perla**: ¡uy que saladas!

**Ale**: la verdad yo tampoco tengo deseos de ir…

**Darren**: pues si no quieres no vamos amor…

**Anthony**: bueno, es que ahorita se acaban de despertar, pero talvez al rato ya tienen más ánimos de ir…

**Scarlet**: (_se acomoda mejor_) yo lo dudo…

**Stear**: si mis cálculos no están mal y si me voy por la ruta 3 llegaremos más rápido

**Lily**: ¡solo no nos vayas a matar!

**Diego**: yo también soy de la opinión de salir en la noche, digo aun no han salido a ningún lugar en la noche…

**Greg**: si cierto…

**Archie**: pues por mi no hay problema… ¿vienes Lily?

**Lily**: ¡jeje si si yo si voy!

**Archie**: ¿quien más?

**Anthony**: bueno, me supongo que si, también voy…

**Luis**: yo también quiero ir…

**Perla**: sip pues yo también si no me quiero pasar encerada otra noche…

**Archie**: ¡pues vamos!

**Geor**: yo sigo sin ánimos de ir…

**Scarlet**: si yo también…

**Alma**: pues si no les molesta, yo también me quedo en casa, estoy muy cansada…

**Anthony**: ¡vamos! ¡No sean así! ¡Vamos todos!

**Archie**: ¡si si será divertido! ¡Es uno de los mejores lugares de toda Escocia! Mucha gente viaja solo para venir a ese lugar…

**Ale**: jeje, bueno si es así… me apunto…

[_Se oye la bocina de otro auto bastante fuerte y el carro pega un frenazo_]

**Stear**: ¡pero que le pasa a ese imbécil! ¡Salio de la nada!

[_La van se desliza sin control y da la vuelta y se detiene. Todas las chicas gritan y se pierde la imagen_]

[_La imagen vuelve, y se les ve a todos fuera de la van y a varios oficiales tomando algunos datos de Stear. También se ven las luces de una ambulancia_]

**Stear**: si, pues todos estamos bien, solo fue un susto…

**Oficial**: pues si todo esta bien pueden marcharse entonces…

**Stear**: bien, pues si no necesita otra cosa nosotros nos vamos…

**Oficial**: si, que tengan buen viaje…

**Anthony**: gracias… (_Se voltea_) bueno, vamos entonces…

**Archie**: ¡esto nos hizo perder un buen rato!

**Geor**: no seas tan insensible, alguien esta grave y podría morir…

[_Se oye a alguien llorando pero no se ve quien es mientras todos van subiendo nuevamente a la van_]

**Scarlet**: si, que horror, si antes no quería ir al antro ahora menos…

**Lily**: La verdad a mi también se me quitaron las ganas de ir… (_Se acomoda en su lugar_) Ale… ya… estas bien…

**Ale**: ¡es que me asuste mucho! Me recordó el día que tuve un accidente…

**Darren**: es que ella es muy sensible…

**Lily**: si a mi también me dio mucha pena… ¡pero como se le ocurre a ese tipo manejar así! ¡Y con niños!

**Anthony**: si la verdad es que es muy irresponsable de su parte, ojala que este bien…

**Archie**: ummm bueno ¿y entonces que hacemos?

**Stear**: pues no se, ustedes dicen…

**Anthony**: mientras tanto ve manejando hacia la villa, estando allá decidimos que hacer…

**Stear**: bueno, ¿¡todos están! ¿Luis?

**Luis**: si, ¡si aquí estoy! Vamos…

[_Todos se ríen desanimados, y la van se pone nuevamente en marcha dejando atrás las luces de las patrullas y el ruido de la sirenas, la imagen se desvanece_]

[_La imagen regresa y se ve que ya todos están dentro de la villa, algunos están caminando hacia la segunda planta y otros están sentados y platicando_]

**Archie**: (_se le ve bajar de las escaleras y acercarse_) ¿pues entonces nadie mas va a venir?

**Alma**: no Archie, yo ya tenia planeado solo venir y descansar un rato…

**Archie**: ¿y tu Anthony?

**Anthony**: pues la verdad después de todo este alboroto también se me quitaron las ganas de ir… prefiero quedarme…

**Archie**: bien, parece que nos iremos solos, ¡las demás chicas tampoco quieren ir! ¡Me lleva!

**Alma**: bueno yo me despido, ¡hasta mañana! (_se le ve alejarse escaleras arriba_)

**Archie**: ¡vamos! Te vas a divertir…

**Anthony**: no, la verdad que se me revolvió el estomago después que comí…

**Stear**: (_aparece también en la toma_) pues, ¿nos vamos?

**Archie**: pues si, parece que solo nosotros vamos…

**Stear**: bien, Greg y Diego ya están esperando afuera… y parece que Patrick va a venir forzado para grabar…

**Anthony**: pobre Patrick… jeje, si me siento con ánimos luego pues pido un taxi y los encuentro allí, al cabo que es todavía algo temprano…

**Archie**: si, conociéndote en media hora estas dormido.

**Anthony**: jeje bueno, talvez… entonces nos vemos…

**Stear** **y Archie**: ¡nos vemos! (_sales de la toma_)

**Anthony**: ¿Luis tampoco vas?

**Luis**: no, si Perlita no va pues yo tampoco voy…

**Darren**: y yo menos… Ale no me lo perdonaría…

**Anthony**: bueno, ¿pues entonces quieren jugar cartas?

**Darren**: bueno, eso esta mejor…

**Luis**: ¡si! ¡Venga!

[_Anthony va por las cartas mientras que Luis trae unas cervezas, los tres juegan un buen rato muy entretenidos pero luego se despiden y se retiran a sus habitaciones, Anthony apaga algunas luces y se le ve subir también, las tomas van cambiando en lo que el va avanzando hacia arriba, justo antes de cruzar para el ala de su habitación encuentra a Lily que viene saliendo de la suya_]

**Anthony**: ¿todo bien? Ale… ¿como esta ella?

**Lily**: bien, ya esta tranquila, solo que voy por agua para que se tome algo para el dolor de cabeza…

**Anthony**: pues me alegra…

**Lily**: si… Pues, entonces te veo luego…

**Anthony**: (_la detiene del brazo_) nos quedo una platica pendiente…

**Lily**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¿si? Pensé que ya todo estaba dicho…

**Anthony**: pues, no precisamente…

**Lily**: ¿y que mas me vas a decir? ¿Que sientes mucho no haberte enamorado de mi?

**Anthony**: ahh noo, no es eso, es solo que… pues… yo…

**Lily**: (_voltea la cara y tuerce los ojos_) mira Anthony, ya yo lo olvide, deja el pasado allí donde tiene que estar, entiendo que no se manda en el corazón, déjame tratar de ser la amiga que siempre debí ser… ok

**Anthony**: pues… esta bien… (_Se sonríe y se acerca un poco_) pues… buenas noches…

**Lily**: buenas noches… (_Se voltea y sigue caminando hacia la planta baja_)

[_Anthony se queda observándola unos segundos pero después regresa a su habitación, la toma cambia y se le ve a Lily pararse y voltear a ver por unos segundos también pero luego sigue caminando, la imagen cambia y cuando se prende se puede ver a Anthony dentro de su habitación y ya cambiado de ropa]_

**Anthony**: (_se acomoda una toalla en el cuello_) pues bien, el día de hoy ya termino, al menos para mi… escuche a Archie y los demás llegar hace unos minutos… quien sabe como les fue, pues no tardaron tanto en regresar… jeje, fue un día bastante agotador y lleno de emociones, Ema regreso a España hoy junto a Héctor, y pues las chicas ya estaban algo tristes por eso… y luego en las montañas pasamos un día muy ameno, a excepción del viaje de regreso… fue una pena que pasara ese accidente. En fin, me siento bien, me siento cómodo y pues, espero que todo un día vuelva a ser como era antes… es todo… nite nite.

[_Camina hacia el switch de la luz y la apaga_]

**Fin**** episodio 19**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Breathless de The Corrs ***Autor del episodio: Lily Flor***_


	20. Chapter 20

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda Temporada **

**Episodio 20**

**Viernes accidentado.**

[_Poco a poco el sol se filtra dentro de las habitaciones de la mansión. Sin que ningún reloj despertador suene, uno a uno se van levantando. Anthony da varias vueltas en la cama, antes de decidir levantarse. Se sienta en la cama, y se despereza con toda calma. Se levanta, se dirige al baño, donde se escuchan ruidos durante varios minutos, y sale aún con su pijama puesto. Se sienta frente a la cámara, y comienza a hablar_]

**Anthony**: Ahora si, buenos días… hace mucho que no amanecía tan descansado como hoy, creo que es una buena señal tener un buen comienzo. Hoy, creo que no vamos a salir. Estamos algo cansados con las vueltas de los últimos días, aunque al mismo tiempo estamos pensando que el domingo nos vamos, y que sería mejor aprovechar para seguir conociendo el lugar, porque eso de viajar y quedarse encerrado no tiene chiste. En fin, ya veremos que marca el día. Voy a darme un baño, y bajaré a desayunar.

[_Anthony se levanta de su silla, entra otra vez al baño de su habitación, mientras la escena cambia al comedor, donde ya están Lily, Perla, Ale y Alma, desayunando hot cakes con miel, fruta y leche, cuando entra Geor_]

**Geor**: Buenos días chicas.

**Todas**: Buenos días

**Lily**: Siéntate a desayunar con nosotras, antes de que llegue marabunta y arrasen con todo.

**Geor**: Ahorita vuelvo a desayunar, pero que bueno que no están los muchachos, porque les quería preguntar si entre sus curiosidades no traen algo para los cólicos.

**Ale**: Yo traigo, están en mi cuarto ¿te sientes mal?

**Geor**: Yo no, pero Scarleth si, ya saben.

**Perla**: Ay, pobrecita, yo acabo de salir de eso…

**Ale**: Tómalas de mi bolsa, no hay problema.

**Geor**: Bueno, ahorita regreso.

[_sale Geor y entran Diego, Matthew y Mike_]

**Diego**: Buenos días chicas, ¿Cómo amanecieron?

**Alma**: Muy bien, muchas gracias.

**Perla**: Siéntense a desayunar con nosotras.

**Diego**: Si, gracias. Muero de hambre.

**Ale**: Me encanta como dice Diego "muero de hambre" ¿a ti no Lily?

**Lily**: Si tu pregunta no tuviera un acento tan suspicaz, sería una pregunta digna de contestarse.

**Ale**: Jajaja… no te enojes Lily.

**Matthew**: (_tomando la jarra_) uy, ya no alcancé leche.

**Perla**: Deja te traigo más de la cocina (_trata de agarrarle la jarra_)

**Matthew**: No, no te preocupes, yo voy (_jala la jarra hacia_ _él_)

**Perla**: Insisto, yo voy (_jala la jarra hacia ella, y casi cae encima de Lily_).

**Lily**: ¡cuidado! Van a tirarme algo encima, y capaz que arruinen mi mejor blusa.

**Alma**: Es cierto, Lily, ¿porqué traes esa blusa tan linda nomás para el desayuno?

**Lily**: Es que, creí que tal vez iríamos a un sitio muy elegante que ameritara usarla, pero parece que nos vamos a quedar todo el día en casa, y no quería dejar de estrenarla.

**Mike**: Vanidad ante todo.

**Ale**: jajaja, para una blusa así, no es vanidad, es "glamour"

**Lily**: Pues búrlense lo que quieran, pero pobre de ustedes que le pase algo a mi blusa.

**Perla**: (_regresa de la cocina y se acerca a la mesa con una charola en las manos_) Aquí está la leche, y traje mas miel.

**Mike**: (_levantándose de su silla_) permíteme ayudarte (_agarra la jarra de leche de la charola, pero con el peso de la miel, esta se voltea y cae encima de Lily_).

**Lily**: (_levantándose de un brinco_) ¡Que hacen! ¡Les dije que tuvieran cuidado!

**Perla**: (_toma una servilleta y trata de secar a Lily_) ¡Mega sorry! Perdón, perdón, perdón, fue sin querer, deveritas.

**Lily**: ¡pero porque no se fijan!

**Mike**: ya, mujer, échala a la lavadora y listo, ¿para que tanto drama?

**Lily**: Si serás bobo, esta blusa es de lavado en seco ¡está arruinada! De aquí a que la pueda llevar a una tintorería, la tela estará podrida.

**Ale**: Ya Lily, vamos arriba a ver que podemos hacer por tu blusa. Además, me imagino que en Escocia también hay tintorerías, ¿no crees?

**Lily**: ash, pues vamos.

[_Se levantan de la mesa y suben a las habitaciones, mientras Perla y Alma limpian el tiradero de miel que hay en los platos, la mesa, las sillas y el piso_]

**Alma**: Es curioso, digo, yo también me hubiera puesto así con una blusa como esa, pero, a ver como nos va al rato que los chicos vean como quedó el tapiz de las sillas y la alfombra.

**Perla**: ay, Almita, ya ni me digas, que no hallo donde meterme ahorita, que vergüenza.

[_entran Luis, Darren, Anthony, Stear, y Archie_]

**Diego**: No te apenes, a cualquiera le pasa un accidente así.

**Archie**: ¿Qué accidente?

**Matthew**: Ups, es que tiramos una jarra de miel sobre la mesa.

**Mike**: y sobre las sillas.

**Perla**: Y… sobre la alfombra.

**Luis**: No, pues que buen accidente, para que salga esa mancha va a estar bueno, y me imagino que la tintorería va a estar carísima.

**Perla**: ay, perdón, chicos, les juro que les pago la tintorería, y la limpieza, fue completamente sin querer.

**Stear**: ¡Luis! No la estés mortificando. No te apures, al rato llamamos al servicio de limpieza a domicilio, a ver que se puede hacer.

**Anthony**: Si, en este momento lo que queremos es desayunar, ¿si queda algo para nosotros?

[_cambia la toma a la habitación donde Ale y Lily tratan de limpiar la blusa de Lily en el lavabo_]

**Lily**: Ay Ale, mi blusa, no puede ser, tanto que me gustaba, y era la primera puesta.

**Ale**: Y la mancha está bien embarrada en la tela. Deberíamos buscar de una vez un servicio de tintorería.

**Lily**: Ya, lo que sea, no tiene caso esperar a que esto se impregne más.

**Ale**: Le voy a preguntar a Stear si el sabe donde pueden arreglarla.

**Lily**: No, ya sé, mejor pregúntale a Archie, él debe tener una mejor idea de donde resolver esto.

**Ale**: Cierto, voy a preguntarle y ahora regreso.

[_sale corriendo, y al llegar a la escalera casi choca con Geor, que también va hacia abajo_]

**Ale**: ¡Cuidado!

**Geor**: Ups, no te ví.

**Ale**: Si, parece que esta escalera tiene un punto ciego, gracias a la instalación de las cámaras. ¿Cómo siguió Scarleth? (_comienzan a bajar juntas la escalera_)

**Geor**: Aún no quiere levantarse, dice que se quiere quedar en cama todo el día, así que le voy a subir su desayuno.

**Ale**: Ya que vuelva a subir entraré a verla.

**Geor**: ¿Y por qué no vas de una vez?

**Ale**: Es que necesito con urgencia una tintorería para Lily.

**Geor**: ¿Ahorita?

**Ale**: Es que hubo un accidente en el comedor, y estropeó la blusa que traía puesta.

[_entran al comedor_]

**Darren**: Buenos días, amor, no te había visto.

**Ale**: (_se acerca a su silla, lo abraza por la espalda y le besa la mejilla_) Buenos días.

**Alma**: ¿Pudieron limpiar la blusa?

**Ale**: No, se ve peor con el agua. Archie ¿sabes de alguna buena tintorería?

**Archie**: Si, de hecho acabo de llamar para ver lo de la alfombra y las sillas, pero abren más tarde. A las once volveré a llamar, a ver si ya pueden venir.

**Ale**: Bueno, me avisan porfa. Voy a subir a decirle a Lily, y voy a pasar con Scarleth a ver como sigue.

**Anthony**: ¿Qué le pasa a ella?

**Perla**: mmm… digamos que no es un asunto tuyo.

**Luis**: Ya sé, ¿está en sus días verdad?

**Alma**: ¡Luis! ¡Que imprudente eres! ¡Te pasas!

**Luis**: Pero si es eso ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: Luis… que te calles.

**Luis**: Ya pues, que quisquillosas, uno que quiere hacer conversación y se preocupa por las amigas, pero está bien, no me lo agradezcan. Ya moriré un día y me extrañarán.

**Anthony**: ¿Y el dramático no vino? Mira Diego, ya lo puedes invitar a trabajar contigo.

[_todos ríen. Ale se retira del comedor meneando la cabeza a los lados. Un par de horas después, Geor, Ale y Lily están reunidas en la habitación de Scarleth, todas sentadas en la cama, y entra Perla_]

**Perla**: Amiguis, ¿cómo sigues?

**Scarleth**: Bien, no estoy tan mal, pero no tengo ganas de nada.

**Geor**: Si, así me pongo yo, que sólo quiero estar acostada y con la luz apagada.

**Lily**: ¿Y también en silencio? Porque creo que juntas somos algo ruidosas.

**Scarleth**: No, así está bien, no me quiero sentir aislada, gracias por estar conmigo, pudiendo hacer algo más interesante el día de hoy.

**Perla**: ¿Cómo ayudarles a los de la tintorería? Ah, Lily, ya llegaron, venía a avisarte. Y, ya sabes, yo te pago la tintorería, y si no queda, te pago una, no, dos blusas nuevas, las que quieras.

**Lily**: Ah, pues gracias, pero esa blusa es irremplazable. Ahora vuelvo, voy a ver que pueden hacer por ella.

[_sale Lily de la habitación_]

**Perla**: ¿sigue enojada conmigo?

**Ale**: algo, pero ya se le pasará.

**Geor**: ¿Y Alma?

**Perla**: Fue a darse un baño, dijo que se sentía muy pegajosa de tanto estar limpiando miel.

**Ale**: ¿Y tú no?

**Perla**: Pues… también, pero primero quería ver a Scarleth. (_se sienta en la cama_) ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

**Scarleth**: ¿Me puedes convertir en hombre para no sufrir estos tormentos?

**Perla**: Mmmm… nop… pero te puedo hacer algo rico de comer, lo que quieras.

**Scarleth**: ¿De verdad?... Entonces quiero lasaña, con mucho queso.

[_escuchan un ruido muy fuerte, seguido de un grito_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué fue eso?

**Geor**: Creo que fue Alma.

**Perla**: ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

**Ale**: No sé, vamos a ver.

**Geor**: (_dirigiéndose a Scarleth_) Espéranos tantito aquí, ¿eh?

**Scarleth**: Ajá… no voy a ninguna parte.

[_salen y entran a la habitación contigua_]

**Perla**: ¡Alma! ¿Dónde estás?

[_se oye una voz dentro del baño_] Estoy aquí.

**Ale**: ¿Podemos pasar?

**Alma**: ay, espérenme, ya casi salgo.

[_esperan unos minutos, y sale Alma envuelta en una bata de baño_]

**Perla**: ¿Estás bien?

**Geor**: Escuchamos gritos.

**Alma**: Ay, si, perdón, no fue mi intención asustarlas, es que me resbalé en la ducha y me caí.

**Ale**: ¿Te golpeaste?

**Alma**: Un poco, caí sobre el pie, pero creo que fue más el susto que el daño.

**Perla**: ¿caíste sobre el pie izquierdo, verdad?

**Alma**: Si, ¿cómo sabes?

**Geor**: Es que se te ve el tobillo hinchado.

**Alma**: ¡Ay, no me digas! ¿Se ve mucho?

**Perla**: Más o menos, déjame que te traiga un poco de hielo, para que se baje la inflamación. Ahorita vuelvo (_sale de la habitación_)

**Ale**: Acuéstate un rato.

**Alma**: Pero dejen que me vista primero. Geor, ¿me puedes alcanzar la ropa que tengo sobre la cama?

**Geor**: Claro.

**Ale**: Yo voy con Scarleth a contarle para que no se preocupe... aunque si yo estuviera en su lugar, si me preocuparía (_sale también de la habitación y se topa con Lily en el pasillo_) ¿y esa cara?

**Lily**: Ya me dijeron que mi blusa no tiene remedio ¡y era mi favorita!

**Ale**: (_Alza una ceja_) ¿Cómo puede ser tu favorita si era la primera vez que la usabas?

**Lily**: Oh, déjame sufrir mi pérdida.

**Ale**: Bueno, pero no entres con esa cara ni con Scarleth ni con Alma, a menos que quieras que piensen que eres frívola.

**Lily**: ¿Qué pasa con Alma?

**Ale**: Se cayó en la ducha, y tiene un tobillo inflamado. Perla bajó a traerle hielo, esperemos que con eso se le baje.

**Lily**: Definitivamente este día está muy echado a perder.

**Ale**: Algo así. ¿vamos con Scarleth?

**Lily**: Voy con Alma, a ver en que la puedo ayudar.

[_Cambia la escena a la cocina, donde Perla está tomando hielo del congelador dentro de un vaso, mientras les acaba de explicar lo ocurrido a los chicos_]

**Stear**: ¿y que tanto se lastimó?

**Perla**: Pues ahorita tiene inflamado el tobillo, pero si pudo caminar. Se va a recostar un rato y con el hielo espero que se le pase pronto.

**Luis**: ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?

**Perla**: Pues… traten de que ya no pasen más cosas malas.

**Anthony**: Haré lo que pueda.

[_rato después, las chicas deciden mudar a Scarleth a la misma habitación donde está Alma, para poder estar juntas y platicar_]

**Ale**: Bueno, pues, ¿Qué hacemos? Porque a lo que veo no vamos a salir hoy.

**Geor**: Podríamos escuchar algo de música. Compré unos CD´s muy buenos.

**Lily**: Ah, pues tráelos.

**Geor**: Si, voy por mi bolsa, ahí los tengo. (_sale de la escena_)

**Perla**: Yo las voy a dejar un ratito, porque quede en ayudarle a Milla en la comida…

**Ale**: ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! De verdad que te gusta eso de cocinar…

**Lily**: Ayy yo no, a mi me gusta que me sirvan…

**Perla**: Bueno ya regreso. (_sale de la habitación y al dar vuelta para tomar la escalera casi choca con Geor, alcanzan a detenerse, pero a Geor se le cae lo que trae en las manos_)

**Geor**: ¡Aaaahhh, no puede ser! ¡Mis discos! (_baja los escalones mientras levanta los discos que encuentra tirados a su paso)_

**Perla**: Ay, lo siento Geor.

**Geor**: No, no fue tu culpa, no te ví por venir leyendo la caja de un disco.

**Perla**: Perdón iba distraída…

**Geor**: Si, hoy en la mañana casi choco con Ale. (_levanta el último disco_) Noooo, ¡se quebró! Este era mi favorito.

**Perla**: ¿De quien es?

**Geor**: Es de Los Enanos Verdes, pero es una edición limitada, de un concierto al que me tocó asistir. ¡Que mala suerte!

**Perla**: Ay, que malo.

**Geor**: Ándate con cuidado, creo que estamos saladas este día.

**Perla**: Capaz que sí, ya son muchas cosas malas. Voy a decirle a los muchachos que muevan las cámaras de la escalera, porque en uno de esos ratos alguien se va a caer.

[_Geor sube otra vez muy deprimida, y Perla termina de bajar las escaleras, y se dirige al salón donde los chicos están muy entusiasmados con un videojuego_]

**Perla**: Con razón ya ni nos visitan. ¡Hombres tenían que ser!

**Luis**: ¿Qué no fueron ustedes las que se aislaron de nosotros?

**Perla**: Ay, no te enojes, están pasando cosas feas y nos estamos dando apoyo moral. En fin… Matthew, Mike, ¿si me escuchan?

**Matthew**: (_sin voltear a ver, por estar atento a su videojuego_) Mike, te hablan.

**Mike**: (_tampoco voltea_) A ti también… Si al rato vamos.

[_Perla solo mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y sigue su camino hacía la cocina_]

[_Aproximadamente media hora después se escucha un ruido cerca de la escalera, todos salen corriendo a ver que sucede, y encuentran a Ale de rodillas en el piso_]

**Darren**: ¡Ale!, amor, ¿te encuentras bien? (_se acerca a ella, y le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantarse_).

**Ale**: Ouch, ay, no, no me siento muy bien.

**Perla**: Ohhh la mala suerte nos persigue…

**Matthew**: Que mal…

**Mike**: Uyy ya son muchos los accidentados….

**Ale**: Ay, pues, fue un accidente y no. Darren, ¿me llevas al sillón?

**Darren**, Sí, apóyate en mí.

**Matthew**: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Ale**: Ouch, les parecerá tonto, es que tenía tanto miedo de caerme, que cuando iba llegando al final de la escalera, volteé hacia arriba para ver de lo que me había librado, y se me olvidó pisar los últimos dos escalones.

**Luis**: ¡Pobrecita! ¡Se te rompieron las medias!

**Ale**: ¿y a mí que me importan las medias? Mis rodillas es lo que me duele.

**Anthony**: Ay Luis, te pasas de b… despistado.

**Perla**: Toma, Ale, un poco de agua para el susto.

**Archie**: ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

**Luis**: ¿Me puedo reír? Porque te viste bien curada.

**Perla**: En serio Luis, cómprate un cochinito, y ahórrate tus comentarios.

**Stear**: (_muy serio_) Eres un grosero, en verdad que si

**Luis**: Oye, ¿y le falta mucho a la comida para estar lista? Porque tengo hambre.

**Perla**: La comida… (_abre los ojos desmesuradamente y se lleva las manos a la cabeza_) ¡La lasaña! ¡Debí apagarle hace tres minutos! (_sale corriendo a la cocina, y todos van detrás de ella_).

**Anthony**: ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

**Perla**: (_apaga la estufa)_ No, de verdad, salgan de aquí.

**Mike**: No te presiones, tres minutos no son nada.

**Perla**: (_sin voltear a ver, pero con acento molesto_) Como se nota que nunca, pero nunca, has hecho pasta. (_retira la olla y la vacía en un colador sobre el fregadero_)

**Archie**: Pues, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

**Perla**: ¡Esto! ¡Miren, la pasta se deshizo!

**Luis**: Orales, ¿a poco le pasa eso a la pasta?

**Perla**: (_empieza a tomar trozos de pasta en las manos_) Quedó como… rompecabezas… Soy un fracaso en la cocina (_y empieza a llorar_)

**Diego**: Vamos (_la abraza tratando de consolarla_) no fue tu culpa, lo sabes.

**Luis**: (_con enojo_) Quita tus manos de ahí.

**Ale**: Ah, no, que bien, restriéguenme en la cara que fue mi culpa. Si no me caigo de la escalera y los distraigo, la comida no se echa a perder.

**Darren**: (_muy tranquilo_) No amor, nadie está diciendo que fue tu culpa.

**Ale**: (_enfadada_) No, pero estoy casi segura que lo están pensando.

**Anthony**: ¿Cómo crees? Bórrate esas ideas de tu mente.

**Ale**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Me estás llamando loca?

**Anthony**: Haces imposible hablar contigo.

**Archie**: Ya, cálmense, esto no es para alterarse.

**Perla**: Sí, es fácil decirlo, ¿Qué te ha salido mal hoy? No fuiste tú a quien se le arruinó su blusa favorita, quien cayó de la escalera, a quien le salió mal la comida, quien resbaló en la ducha, quien tiró por la escalera sus cd´s favoritos…

**Archie**: Ya entendí el punto, chicas, es cierto, les han salido algunas cosas mal hoy, pero no se pueden tomar la vida tan en serio.

**Anthony**: Si, alégrense, los accidentes pasan, pero son solamente eso, accidentes, no una tradición que deban esperar diariamente.

[_Bajan Lily y Geor hasta llegar a su lado_]

**Lily**: ¿Qué sucedió?

**Perla**: (_casi llorando_) Puras desgracias…

[_Ve a Ale que esta sentada_]

**Ale**: Me caí de las escaleras…

**Lily**: ¡Rayos! Siento que la casa está confabulada contra nosotras.

**Stear**: Jajaja, no, perdón, no me río de ustedes, sólo me causó gracia el comentario. Pero no es eso, la casa no está confabulada contra ustedes, no pueden dejar que un mal evento les arruine el día.

**Ale**: ¡Pero es que no es un mal evento que nos arruina el día! ¡El día está confabulado contra nosotras!

**Geor**: ¿Será que está lejos el 8 de Marzo?

**Diego**: ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

**Geor**: Pues, como ya no es el día de la mujer, por eso nos pasa todo lo malo a nosotras.

**Luis**: Jajaja… estás loca.

**Geor**: ¿saben? Ya me esta dando hambre también

**Ale**: Ya ni me acuerdo a que venía, pero mejor me voy para arriba otra vez.

**Darren**: Yo te ayudo, apóyate en mí para que no te vayas a caer.

[_Geor, Perla y Lily suben junto con Ale y Darren, y los demás chicos se quedan abajo hablando entre ellos_]

**Anthony**: Pobrecitas, están muy deprimidas.

**Archie**: Es que a todas algo les ha salido mal hoy.

**Stear**: ¿Qué podemos hacer por ellas?

**Anthony**: Pues por lo pronto vamos pidiendo la comida.

**Luis**: Estaría bien comprar para cada una su platillo favorito.

**Stear**: Pues, ¿vamos?

**Luis**: Vamos a preguntarle que les gusta.

**Anthony**: No, yo voy contigo Stear, al cabo que yo les conozco los gustos a todas, para que sea una sorpresa.

**Archie**: Pues entonces vamos todos.

**Diego**: No, Vamos Mike, Stear, Anthony y yo, y los demás quédense por si se les ofrece algo a las muchachas…

[_Salen de la casa, y vuelven una hora después con varios contenedores de comida_]

**Mike**: ¿Les hablo para que bajen a comer?

**Anthony**: No, mejor llevamos todo a la oficina del tío, que está en la planta alta, y ahí arreglamos como comedor, para que Alma, Ale y Scarleth no tengan que bajar.

[_Suben y arreglan la oficina, y ya que tienen todo listo, Anthony va a la habitación de Alma_]

**Anthony**: Ya terminamos de hacer la comida. Vengan.

**Alma**: Pero yo no puedo bajar, todavía tengo inflamado mi tobillo.

**Anthony**: No se preocupen, no tienen que bajar, arreglamos el estudio aquí arriba para que no tengan que bajar.

**Lily**: (_sonriendo_) Ay, que lindos, de verdad.

**Geor**: ¿Y que nos trajeron de comer?

**Anthony**: Es una sorpresa, vengan a ver.

[_Pasan al estudio, y las chicas se alegran de encontrar cada quien su platillo favorito servido especialmente para ellas_]

**Perla**: Ay, que lindos, de verdad se lucieron.

**Ale**: ¿Y entonces, fueron a muchos lugares, o donde consiguieron todo esto?

**Diego**: Stear nos servía de chofer, haz cuenta que dejaba a cada uno en un restaurant ordenando, luego pasaba por nosotros, para dejarnos en otro lugar, y después volvíamos por la comida.

**Lily**: mira, no lo hubiera imaginado.

**Geor**: Y esto está delicioso, que bárbaro, fueron a puros sitios de especialidades, ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: Claro, eso y más se merecen ustedes.

**Alma**: Lo malo que este día ya no salimos a ningún sitio

**Anthony**: Miren, mejor, que les parece, si hacemos un maratón de películas, las que ustedes escojan, para que descansen y se relajen, y se les olvide lo malo que les ha sucedido hoy.

**Perla**: Con una condición.

**Anthony**: La que quieras

**Perla**: Que no me toque a mi prender la pantalla ni poner la película… porque capaz y me electrocuto.

**Anthony**: Jajaja… está bien, la prendo yo, pero vamos, ¿están de acuerdo?

**Lily**: Pues yo sí, me quiero olvidar de todo lo malo de este día.

**Archie**: Entonces en cuanto terminemos de comer nosotros los hombres limpiamos aquí mientras las chicas se instalan cómodamente frente a la mega pantalla.

**Ale**: Me late la idea, no limpiar por hoy, jeje... ¿puede hacerse extensivo a mañana?

**Luis**: Pues, si te caes mañana también por la escalera, tal vez.

**Ale**: ¡Ay! ¡Cómo eres sangrón! Defiéndeme Darren.

**Luis**: Me retracto, amigo Darren, jeje, ¿dónde me dijiste que ejercitas?

[_Terminan de comer, y se van a la sala de televisión, donde durante varias horas miran comedias románticas, con su buena ración de palomitas y nachos, hasta que se les hace muy noche y entonces se despiden para dormir. Ya en su habitación, Anthony se sienta frente a la cámara para grabar su diario_]

**Anthony**: Pues, si nos quedamos todo el día en casa. Pobrecitas las chicas, como les sucedieron cosas malas. Sin embargo lo considero como un día muy bueno, porque nos ayudamos y preocupamos unos por otros, y creo que convivimos más que nunca. Bueno, pues mañana es el último día que nos queda para vagar por Escocia, porque el domingo ya regresamos a América. ¡Qué rápido se me pasó este spring break!... En fin, buenas noches. (s_e levanta y entra al baño, un rato después sale ya con su pijama puesta, se acuesta y da algunas vueltas en la cama antes de quedarse dormido_).

**Fin episodio 20**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Thank you de Dido ***Autor del episodio: Perla Gutierrez***_


	21. Chapter 21

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Episodio 21**

**Sábado de relax.**

[_El sol ilumina tenuemente la recamara, se escucha el respirar pausado de alguien que duerme apaciblemente, cuando comienza a sonar la alarma y se acciona los rociadores de agua_]

**Anthony**: (_se levanta asustado_) ¿Qué es esto?

[_Se escucha que alguien grita afuera_]

**¿?**: ¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO!

**Anthony**: ¡Oh Dios!

[_Anthony salta de la cama y sale de la habitación rápidamente, se ve que todos bajan las escaleras en pijamas y ya están todos empapados por los rociadores, siguen bajando y llegan a la puerta de entrada_]

**Lily**: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué se esta quemando?

**Ale**: Mira sale humo de la cocina…

**Archie**: ¿Quién esta cocinando?

[_Todos se acercan a la cocina y ven a Luis que esta tratando de cubrir unas bolsas con unas tapaderas_]

**Archie**: (_enojado_) Luis apaga eso, que van a venir los bomberos…

**Luis**: ¡Pero no se como!

**Archie**: Aprieta el botón verde…

**Luis**: (_desesperado_) ¡¿Cuál botón verde?

**Archie**: Pues el que tienes arriba de ti….

[_Luis busca desesperadamente pero no aprieta nada_]

**Archie**: Aghhh quítate… (_lo aparta bruscamente y aprieta el botón que estaba sobre Luis_)

[_El agua automáticamente deja de caer y Archie mira furioso a_ _Luis_]

**Archie**: ¿Cómo que cual botón? ¿Es que éstas ciego? ¿O Daltónico?

**Luis**: (_apenado_) Perdón…

[_Al ver que el agua dejo de caer todos vuelven a entrar y todo esta encharcado_]

**Lily**: ¡Rayos! Todo esta empapado.

**Ale**: Uyy tan aprisa salí que ni me acorde de mis rodillas…

[_Alma comienza a reír_]

**Alma**: Yo tampoco…

**Geor**: ¡Vaya susto nos llevamos!

**Anthony**: (_muy serio_) Luis ¿se puede saber que pretendías al incendiar la cocina?

**Luis**: (_acongojado_) Yo no pretendía incendiar la cocina…

**Darren**: (_sarcástico_) Supongo que el agua se activo sola ¿no?

**Luis**: Yo solo quería hacer el desayuno…

**Stear**: (_exasperado_) Luis… ¡para eso esta Milla! Para que nadie incendie la cocina…

**Luis**: Yo los quería sorprender…

**Lily**: Mi buen Luis, mira que por primera vez creo que lograste tu cometido…

**Ale**: (_riendo_) creo que nunca nos habías sorprendido tanto como el día de hoy.

**Anthony**: (_comienza a reír_) Si Luis de eso puedes estar seguro…

[_Todos comienzan a reír y Archie es el único que no ríe_]

**Archie**: Pues a mi no me parece gracioso…

**Stear**: ¡Vamos hermanito! ¿dónde dejaste tu sentido del humor?

**Archie**: ¿Qué no ves todo este desastre?

**Anthony**: ¡Archie! ¡Solo es agua!

**Archie**: (_enojado_) ¡Agua! ¡Solo Agua! ¿Saben lo que va a decir la tía Elroy?

**Anthony**: (_riendo_) Que si funciona el alarma contra incendios….

[_Todos ríen menos Archie_]

**Archie**: ¿Es que tienen que tomar todo a broma?

**Perla**: ¿pues que quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué nos pongamos a llorar?

**Stear**: No te enojes Archie, ya veremos como podemos secar todo…

**Archie**: Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil…

**Ale**: Ayy Archie ¿de que te preocupas? La gente del servicio nos puede ayudar…

**Lily**: Archie, tú solo estas enojado porque tu lindo cabello se mojo

**Archie**: (_indignado_) ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

**Lily**: Pues tan sencillo que casi todo solo se pasa la aspiradora y se seca y nada paso…

[_Anthony comienza a reír_]

**Anthony**. Ayy Archie, apenas puedo creerlo…

**Darren**: Pues ya que estamos aquí que tal que desayunemos…

**Stear**: Eso si lo veo difícil, porque la estufa no va a prender a menos que se seque bien…

**Ale**: ¿Qué les parece que salgamos a desayunar?

**Geor**: Pues yo digo que si, porque lo difícil siempre es levantarnos…

**Lily**. Eso si, creo que tenemos que agradecerle a Luis…

[_Diego mira a Anthony_]

**Diego**: Anthony ¿de pura casualidad grabaste el diario?

**Anthony**. ¿Cómo crees? Si me salí corriendo junto con todos…

**Diego**. ¡¿Y no lo grabaste?

**Anthony**: ¡Oye! Yo pensaba que la casa si se estaba quemando…

**Diego**: Pero no se esta quemando, así que te sugiero que lo grabes…

[_Anthony sube las escaleras mascullando algo que suena a "que genio", se apaga la visión y vuelve a encenderse y esta sentado frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Como pueden ver, todo esta mojado, el día ha iniciado un poco diferente bueno… Gracias a Luis, se que no lo hizo con mala intención y pues se le agradece su intento de querer darnos una sorpresa… en fin, como ya estamos despiertos hemos decidido ir a desayunar, espero que el mal humor se le pase a Archie para que podamos disfrutar del desayuno.

[_Se levanta y va hacía el baño_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Lily y a Ale_]

**Lily**: ¡Rayos! La ropa que había preparado para ponerme se mojó…

**Ale**: por eso yo nunca dejo nada preparado…

**Lily**: (_frunce el entrecejo_) Nunca dejas nada preparado porque eres una floja…

**Ale**: Yo solo te digo que mi ropa esta sequita…

**Lily**: Uyyy las camas están todas mojadas…

**Ale**: Pues ya viste al tonto de Luis que dejo que los aspersores siguieran por varios minutos en vez de apagarlos…

**Lily**: ¡Pues ya que! Supongo que tendré que ponerme otra cosa…

**Ale**: Pues si.

[_Cambia la imagen y se que Anthony esta parado mirando su reloj, y Stear que esta a su lado_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué no se supone que todos estábamos despiertos?

**Stear**: (_se_ _encoge de hombros_) Pues si, pero ya ves…

**Anthony**: A este paso no va a ser desayuno sino cena…

**Stear**: No deben tardar… (_se rasca la cabeza_) Bueno eso espero.

[_Pasan 20 minutos y ellos continúan esperando, solo que se les ha unido Geor_]

**Geor**: ¿irán a tardar mucho?

**Anthony**: (_recargado en la pared_) ¿Pero que están haciendo?

**Geor**: No lo se, ¿crees que será bueno ir a ver si no se quedaron dormidos?

**Stear** (_alzando las cejas_) ¿En las camas mojadas?

[_Geor se encoge de hombros y por la escalera bajan Perla y Alma_]

**Perla**. ¿y los demás?

**Anthony**: (_Enfadado_) Esa perla es una muy buena pregunta…

**Alma**: (_asustada_) Uyy como que se puso de malas…

**Geor**: ¿No viste a alguien más?

**Perla**: Si los hubiera visto, no habría preguntado…

[_Se ve bajar a Scarleth y casi a punto de caer llega a su lado_]

**Scarleth**: ¡Genial! No fui la última…

**Anthony**: ¡Vaya! Esto es el colmo… hace más de media hora que dijeron todos que nos fuéramos a desayunar…

**Scarleth**: Uyy perdón…

[_Baja Luis y Darren ya arreglados_]

**Darren**: ¿Y Ale?

**Anthony**: (_con sarcasmo_) Aquí esta ¿no la ves?

**Darren**: Ayy, ¿todavía no bajan?

**Luis**: Pues hay que esperarlas ¿no?

**Geor**: Aggghhh no lo puedo creer, pero que tardonas…

[_Ale y Lily bajan_]

**Ale**: ¿Quién es tardona?

**Darren**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Quieres que te contestemos?

**Ale**: ¡Vaya genio que se cargan todos!

**Geor**: Es que tardaron horas…

**Ale**: ¡Corrección! Lily se tomó horas…

**Lily**: ¡Aghh! Te dije que no dijeras nada…

**Ale**: Ahh si, que maten a la Ale… ¿no?

**Anthony**: ¿Pues que paso?

**Ale**: Pues que con lo del agua, a Lily se le mojó su ropa...

**Geor**: ¡Que raro! A mi solo se me mojó lo que tenía fuera del closet…

**Ale**: Pues Lily tenía allí su ropa…afuera…

**Lily**: Aghh pero que buena eres para guardar las intimidades…

**Ale**: Ayy Lily, pues es que me quieren echar la culpa de tus caprichos…

**Anthony**: ¿Y que paso? ¿toda tu ropa se mojo?

[_Ale comienza a reír_]

**Ale**: Claro que no… solo la que se pensaba poner el día de hoy… así que empezó su berrinche y a decir que todo lo malo le pasaba a ella y no se que cosas, así que al final tuve que ponerme a ayudarle a planchar sus cosas sino no iba a ir a desayunar…

**Anthony**: Ayy Lily, pero no importa lo que te pongas, tu siempre te ves bien…

**Lily**: (_sonrojándose_) Pues me veo bien porque siempre cuido lo que me pongo…

**Ale**: En fin, Anthony, no trates de convencerla de lo contrario… mejor vámonos que tengo hambre…

[_Ya todos van saliendo, pero Alma los detiene_]

**Alma**: Oigan ¿y Archie?

**Anthony**: Ahh, verdad, Archie no ha salido…

**Stear**: Mejor lo esperamos antes de que se nos enojé como el lunes…

**Anthony**: (_irónico_) ¡Genial!

**Luis**: Oigan yo tengo hambre…

**Lily**: ¿Quieres que te recuerde por culpa de quien no podemos tener el desayuno aquí?

**Luis**: Uyy ya van a empezar, mejor me callo

**Lily**: Pues mal harías si no lo haces…

**Anthony**: ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Cuánto más piensa tardarse Archie?

**Stear**: Ya me cansé, déjame voy por él…

[_Stear se sube y todos esperan, pasan unos minutos, Mathew y Diego se acercan a ellos_]

**Diego**: ¿Qué pasa porque siguen aquí?

**Anthony**: ¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?

**Mathew**: Porque hace más de una hora que quedaron de ir a desayunar

**Diego**: Patrick esta allá afuera con la cámara esperando…

**Perla**: Pues que siga esperando, porque no estamos completos aún…

[_y_ _entonces baja Stear junto con Archie_]

**Anthony**. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en bajar?

**Stear**: (_enojado_) ¿quieres saber porque?

**Ale**: Todos queremos saber porque…

**Stear**: El señor se metió a bañar y se estaba secando su cabello porque se había dado tratamiento… ¡Puedes creerlo!

**Anthony**: ¡Rayos! Mejor te hubiéramos dejado

**Archie**: No se porque tanto alboroto, al fin y al cabo no es tan tarde…

[_Todos salen de la mansión y comienzan a caminar rumbo al pueblo_]

**Geor**: Pensé que el día de hoy íbamos a aprovechar el día.

**Darren**: Si, que hoy todo iba a ser "Carpe Diem"

**Lily**: Pues si, esa era la idea original, hasta que Gracias a Luis todo se echo a perder…

**Luis**. Uyy , pues es la última vez que intento sorprenderlos.

**Ale**: Pues deberías firmar eso con sangre… a ver si lo cumples…

**Anthony**: Supongo que ya ni llorar es bueno.

[_Entran a un restaurante a la orilla del pueblo, que se ve elegante, la gente que esta comiendo se les queda mirando_]

**Luis**: (_emocionado_) Bufette, ¡Siii!

**Perla**: Disfruta Luis, que ya es último día…

**Luis**: ¡Ay no! No me digas eso, así no podré disfrutarlo.

**Ale**: jejej, Perliux ahora se la va a pasar contando las calorías.

[_Todos toman su plato y comida del bufette y se dirigen a la mesa_]

**Anthony**: ¡Vaya! Estas vacaciones se me pasaron muy rápido

**Lily**: Si, la verdad es que siento que debiéramos quedarnos más tiempo

**Alma**: Ayyy, a mi si me gustaría quedarme

**Stear**: Creo que la razón es porque fue como estar en casa

**Perla**: (_pensativa_) Bueno también hay que admitir que desperdiciamos tres días…

**Ale**: Bueno no estuvieron desperdiciados…

**Scarleth**: Ayy si lo estuvieron. El Domingo lo desperdiciamos limpiando, el martes cuando llegaron Neal y Eliza y el día de ayer que a todas nos dio el miminski.

**Diego**: Pues si ahora que lo mencionan creo que será bueno que el día de hoy hagan algo interesante de verdad.

[_Anthony le lanza una mirada retadora_]

**Anthony**: Lo siento si nuestras vacaciones no te parecieron lo divertidas que crees que debían de ser, pero creo que las vacaciones siempre son muy divertidas siempre y cuando las pases con la gente que quieres.

**Archie**: (_burlón_) Awww, ya regresó nuestro Anthony…

**Luis**: Si Man, me sacaste las lágrimas.

**Lily**: (_alzando una ceja_) Por como estás comiendo, creo que en vez de lágrimas te va a salir jugo de naranja…

**Ale**: También te queremos Anthony.

**Anthony**: (_un poco sonrojado_) Me van a hacer sonrojar.

[_Todos ríen y se apaga la imagen, se vuelve a prender y se ven todos a la orilla del lago_]

**Lily**: (_tomando de un vaso_) ¿Crees que tarden mucho limpiando la casa?

**Anthony**. No lo sé, pero la verdad es que prefiero pasar todo el día afuera que escuchar las quejas del servicio.

**Ale**: ¿y puedes culparlos? La verdad es que la casa estaba hecha un asco…

**Stear**: Si, jejeje, lo peor sería que nos pusieran a limpiar…

[_Alma llega corriendo y va en traje de baño_]

**Alma**: ¿Qué no piensan meterse al agua?

**Archie**: ¿No esta fría?

**Alma**: Un poco, pero es agradable…

**Anthony**: Pues yo si tengo ganas…

[_Anthony se mete al agua seguida por los demás a excepción de Perla y Luis que esta buscando algo dentro de la canasta que esta sobre un gran mantel_]

**Perla**: ¡Ya me mareaste Luis! Por favor estate quieto…

**Luis**: Es que estoy viendo que nos mandaron para comer

**Perla**: Milla, mandó una ensalada, en los envases térmicos unos ravioles, y unos baguettes.

**Luis**: Esto se me antojo

**Perla**. Deja eso Luis, son los pasteles que mandó Milla para el postre

**Luis**: Es que tengo hambre

**Perla**. ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre? Casi acabamos de terminar de desayunar.

**Luis**. Pues es que tengo que aprovechar que es mi último día aquí…

[_Geor se acerca envuelta en una toalla mientras que Luis saca un paquete de papas_]

**Geor**: ¡Genial! Botanas…. (_toma un puñado_)

**Luis**: (_enojado_) Hey, son mías…

**Geor**: Creí que ya no comías esto.

**Luis**: Estoy de vacaciones….

[_Darren se acerca_]

**Darren**: Ayy Luis, no me digas que te vas a acabar ese paquete tú solo…

**Luis**: Claro... es mi último día…

**Perla**: Ni intenten persuadirlo, esta necio como él solo…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Lily y a Ale que están persiguiendo a Archie para mojarle el cabello_]

**Anthony**: Tengo que captar esto… ¿dónde habré dejado mi cámara?

**Alma**: Creo que la dejaste por allá…

[_Anthony camina hacía donde está el mantel, a lo lejos se ve Scarleth que está tomando el sol con un gran sombrero sobre la cabeza_]

**Perla**: ¿Qué buscas?

**Anthony**: Mi cámara, ¿la has visto?

**Darren**. Estaba pegándole el sol y la metí a la canasta…

**Anthony**: ¡Gracias!

[_Anthony se acerca a la canasta y saca la cámara de allí_]

**Anthony**: Bueno, pónganse para una foto.

[_Todos se ponen en pose y Anthony saca una foto_]

**Anthony**: Genial. Ahora voy para allá… no quiero perderme que le mojen el cabello a Archie.

[_Todos ríen y Anthony se levanta corriendo, y alcanza a captar a Lily mientras le arroja agua a la cabeza a Archie_]

**Archie**: Aaaay esta muy fría…

**Ale**: (_le avienta más agua_) No seas delicado…

**Archie**: ¡Vas a ver!

**Ale**: Darren, ayúdame… (_corre y se deja caer en los brazos de Darren_)

**Archie**. Eso no es justo… ya te tocara estar sola…

**Ale**: Creo que no me voy a separar de ti…

**Darren**: Yo no me voy a quejar (_la abraza_ )

**Geor**: ¡Ves lo que te pasa por maldosa!

**Ale**: Oye Luis pásame una papa…

**Luis**: No, son mías…

**Perla**: Ayy que egoísta eres Luis…

**Luis**: A ti si te doy…

[_Perla le quita el paquete_]

**Perla**: Tomen lo que quieran

**Luis**: Oye, pero si era para ti…

**Perla**: Pero si me las diste yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellas ¿no?

**Ale**: ¡Gracias Perliux!

**Geor**: Gracias, desde hace rato se me antojaron.

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony que le esta tomando una foto a Lily_]

**Lily**: Solo sácame mi mejor lado…

**Archie**: Uyy pues se la pones difícil tu solo tienes lados buenos…

[_Lily se sonroja y Anthony comienza a pasar las imágenes para ver como salieron las fotos y de repente se queda muy serio_]

**Archie**: ¿Pasa algo?

**Lily**: Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, que podía quebrar la cámara…

[_Anthony no contesta y se queda muy pensativo_]

**Lily**: (_se acerca_) ¿ocurre algo?

[_Anthony da un respingo_]

**Anthony**. No, no, yo solo, creo que me dieron ganas de volverme a meter al agua…

**Stear**: Espera, pero Darren nos esta haciendo señas de que vayamos a comer…

**Anthony**: No tengo mucha hambre, vayan ustedes…. Toma… (_le da la cámara a Stear_) Guárdala que no le de el sol.

**Stear**: Si claro…

[_Anthony se dirige al lago y Lily le arrebata la cámara a Stear, la prende y comienza a pasar las imágenes_]

**Lily**: ¡Rayos!

**Stear**. ¿Qué sucede?

**Lily**: Mira…

[_Le pasa la cámara y se ve una foto de él con Kate_]

**Stear**: Oh…

**Lily**: (_muy seria_) Si,.. Oh, como tú dices….

[_Se acercan a donde esta el mantel_]

**Darren**: Que bueno que llegaron porque aquí Luis nos quiere dejar sin comer.

**Scarleth**: ¿Y Anthony no viene a comer?

**Archie**: Dice que no tiene hambre…

[_Ale mira misteriosamente a Lily_]

**Lily**. Hay que dejarlo solo, creo que mejor hay que comer…

**Alma**: La soledad puede ser la mejor compañía….

**Stear**: ¡Que filosófica!

[_Todos comienzan a comer y se apaga la imagen_]

[_Vuelve a prenderse la imagen y se ven todos dentro de la mansión al lado de la chimenea_]

**Ale**: ¡Que bien huele todo!

**Stear**: Además de aspirar, limpiaron todo… quedó de súper lujo

[_Se escucha que alguien abre la puerta_]

**Lily**: ¡Que bien ya llegaron Archie y Anthony!

**Geor**: Genial, voy a ayudarles…

**Perla**: Y Luis también ya llego…

[_Luis llega comiendo de otro paquete de papas_]

**Perla**: Luis, ya deja de comer eso te va a hacer daño…

**Luis**: sofo mef fedan unas hofas…

**Lily**: Ayyy pero que asqueroso. No hables con la boca llena…

**Scarleth**: Genial… trajeron wisky….

**Ale**: Uyy eso es muy heavy jejeje

**Darren**. ¿Cómo si no tomaras tequilas derechos?

**Ale**. Pero es diferente…

**Darren**. Ayy Amor…

**Anthony**. Pues también conseguimos Tequila… así que no te preocupes..

**Lily**. ¿y lo que yo les pedí?

**Anthony**: Pues buscamos mucho y solo encontramos un "BOONES"

**Lily**: ¿Y eso que es?

**Archie**: Nos dijeron que te iba a gustar… que es igual al "Arbor Mist"

**Lily**: (_algo escéptica_) Pues tendré que probarlo…

**Archie**: Oye si el otro lo encontramos de pura suerte… así que ni me mires feo.

**Lily**. Yo no te estoy mirando feo.

[_Archie saca las botellas de las bolsas y algunas las coloca en el refrigerador y saca unos hielos y se los lleva en un carrito hasta al lado de la chimenea que esta prendida, las llamas iluminan la sala y no están prendidas las luces_]

**Stear**: Encontré el juego…

**Scarleth**: (_toma la caja_) "Tabú" ¿Qué es esto?

**Stear**: Es un juego, es muy sencillo de entender… y muy divertido de jugar…

**Anthony**: Aunque la última vez que lo jugamos estaban Neal y Eliza y todo resultó un fracaso

**Archie**: Si, pero ellos no están aquí

**Stear**: Un minuto de silencio por Terry.

[_Todos bajan la cabeza, guardan silencio por unos segundos y luego_ _ríen_]

**Anthony**. En serio tenemos que resarcirnos de alguna manera…

**Archie**: Ya veremos cuando lleguemos a la U….

**Stear**: Bien es súper sencillo (_saca el tablero_) Es un tablero común y corriente… ¿alguno ha jugado Pictionary?

**Alma**: Yo…

**Stear**. Pues es casi igual, tienes un reloj que marca un minuto, se hacen equipos, y por turnos le va tocando a un miembro de cada equipo, saca una tarjeta y allí encontrara una palabra arriba… (_saca una tarjeta_) como esta… que dice Anteojos de sol, esa es la palabra a adivinar, y abajo viene una serie de palabras que no puedes decir… como anteojos, sol, lentes, playa, ojos…

**Geor**: ¿Entonces como vamos a hacer que adivinen? ¿con señas?

**Archie**: No, las señas están prohibidas, si no estamos jugando adivínenlo con señas.

**Scarleth**: ¿entonces?

**Stear**: Ese es el chiste del juego… tienes que decir por ejemplo: son para proteger los órganos visuales de rayos del astro mayor

**Archie**, Y en ese caso solo Stear sabría de que demonios esta hablando…

[_Todos ríen_]

**Anthony**: No se compliquen la existencia, solo dicen: Los utilizas en la cara cuando no esta nublado… o algo así… la cosa del tabú son las palabras que no puedes decir…

**Lily**: ¿Y como vamos a saber que el que esta hablando no dice una palabra tabú?

**Anthony**: Porque el juego tiene esto (_saca un aparatito_) es una chicharra, alguien del equipo contrario la tocara cuando diga una palabra tabú…

**Alma**: Suena bien…

**Luis**: Uyyy yo no entendí nada…

**Perla**: Ahorita te explico.

[_todos se ponen en circulo, Archie dirige el equipo de Geor, Scarleth, Diego y Alma, Stear, el de Perla, Luis, Mathew y Patrick, Anthony el de Darren, Ale, Lily, Greg y Mike. Las bebidas comienzan a circular y todos se sirven mientras preparan las tarjetas y el reloj_]

**Archie**: (_Saca una tarjeta_) Bien, es lo que hace últimamente Luis.

**Geor**: Ser un irresponsable.

**Ale**: (_riendo_) quemar cosas…

**Lily**. Ser un comelón compulsivo…

**Archie**: No, es alguien que cuida mucho lo que come…

**Diego**: ¿Una modelo de revista?…

**Archie**: Nooo.

**Scarleth**: alguien egoísta…

**Luis**: Oigan yo estoy aquí, pueden pretender al menos que me estiman.

[_Suena la chicharra_]

**Anthony**: Lo siento, el tiempo se acabó…

**Geor**: ¿pues que era?

**Archie**: Un atleta…

**Scarleth**. Ayyy Archie, debiste decir alguien como Ben Jonson… o algo así…

**Diego**: Ayy si, mira que usar a Luis de ejemplo…

**Luis**: Sigo escuchando…

**Geor**: Pues nos vale…. No eres ejemplo de atletismo…

**Luis**: ¡Vaya amigos que tengo!

[_Siguen jugando mientras todos siguen tomando, Lily se levanta varias veces a la cocina y regresa con su copa llena_]

**Anthony**: Algo donde anotan cosas.

**Ale**: Un diario….

**Anthony**: No.

**Lily**. Una agenda…

**Darren**: Un cuaderno…

**Anthony**: Otra manera de llamarla…

**Lily**: ¿a la agenda?

**Anthony**. No, a lo que dijo Darren…

**Darren**: ¿Una libreta?

**Anthony**: (_muy alegre_) Siiii

**Ale**: ¡Yes! Seguimos ganando…

**Perla**: No se vale, debieron haber separado a Lily y a Ale…

[_Lily la mira enojada_]

**Lily**: ¿Nos estas diciendo tramposas?

**Ale**: Al menos no hacemos tanta trampa como Luis… él esta viendo las tarjetas antes que les toque…

**Luis**: No yo no estoy haciendo trampa… Ni siquiera le atine

**Lily**: Pero no porque no quisieras.

**Geor**: Si Luis, eso de leer ropa en vez de tropa…

**Mike**: Y hasta aferrado el señor con la ropa…

**Lily**. Pues es que lo había leído y estaba seguro que esa era la respuesta.

[_Todos ríen y Luis hace cara acongojada_]

**Luis**: Creo que no me siento muy bien…

**Perla**: No me sorprendería, con tanta porquería que comiste todo el día….

**Lily**: La verdad si te ves algo pálido…

**Luis**: Creo que voy… (_se levanta corriendo camino al baño_)

**Archie**: (_riendo tontamente_) Al menos no devolvió sobre la alfombra…

**Stear**: creo que ya estuvo bueno del juego…

**Ale**: Si, si y ganamos… un brindis para los campeones…

**Lily**: Ayyy me quede sin bebida voy por más… Espérenme.

[_Se dirige a la cocina y todos esperan_]

**Lily**: (_gritando desde la cocina_) ¿Quién se acabó mi boones?

**Ale**: ¿Cómo que quien se acabó tu boones?

**Lily**. Si, ya no hay, esta la botella vacía…

**Anthony**. Lily pero si solo tú estas tomando eso…

**Ale**: Si yo estoy tomando margaritas…

**Anthony**: Y yo de todo lo que hay aquí… (_ríe fuertemente_)

**Lily**: Uyyy entonces me la acabé yo sola…

**Archie**: Ay no hagas alboroto que te trajimos dos botellas…

[_Se oye que Lily abre la otra botella y se comienza a servir, va camino a donde están todos y va tirando algo de la bebida_]

**Lily**: ¿Y bien en que íbamos?

**Ale**: Brindis por los campeones…

**Todos**: ¡Salud!

[_Anthony se recuesta en el sillón_]

**Anthony**. Que a gusto se esta aquí…

**Ale**: Si… que divertido fue esto…

**Lily**: (_riendo alza su copa_) Porque se repitan las vacaciones

[_Todos vuelven a levantar sus copas y vasos menos Anthony, y todos ríen pero nadie se percata que el no se ríe_]

**Archie**: Por tener un buen cierre de ciclo escolar…

**Stear**: Ahhh en este momento los números me valen

[_todos ríen pero Ale se percata de que Anthony no esta riendo sino mirando las llamas muy pensativo_]

**Ale**: (_casi gritando_) ¿Te ocurre algo Anthony?

[_todos voltean a ver a Anthony_]

**Lily**. (_riendo_) Ayy Anthony no estés serio

[_en ese momento comienza a derramar unas lágrimas y todos se miran unos a otros sin saber porque_]

**Anthony**: (_triste_) Me dijo que nunca me había querido.

[_Ale mira a Lily_]

**Anthony**. Que solo sucedió… y que yo no entraba en sus planes…

**Lily**. No digas eso…

**Anthony**: Si, ustedes tenían razón. (_se lleva una mano a los ojos y se limpia las lágrimas_)

**Ale**. No Anthony…

**Anthony**. Si, ella me dijo…

**Lily**: (_grita_) No importa lo que te haya dicho… seguro lo dijo para no sentirse mal ella….

**Anthony**: Es que no estabas allí…

**Ale**: Nadie en su sano juicio podría decir algo así de ti…

**Anthony**. Ustedes me odiaban ¿no? No me querían ya a su lado… (_señala a Lily con el dedo_) Tú te cambiaste de clases.

**Lily**: No, no fue por eso…

**Anthony**. Si y tú (_señala a Ale_) me dijiste que era mal amigo…

[_Se hace un silencio embarazoso y todos se miran a las caras y Anthony toma un sorbo más de lo que tiene en el vaso_]

**Perla**: este… pero que bien horneadas están estas galletas saladas…

[_Todos miran a Perla_]

**Stear**: Si que ricas… ¿no?

**Perla**: Como que hay más en la cocina…

[_Todos se comienzan a levantar uno por uno, quedándose solo Anthony, Ale y Lily_]

**Ale**: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nosotras no te odiamos, ni aunque nos lo propusiéramos…

**Lily**: (_llorando_) Nunca Anthony… lo de las clases fue un arrebato algo que me sucedió en ese momento… pero de no quererte más no te habría insistido tanto en que vinieras…

**Anthony**: (_llorando también_) Es que no se… ya no se nada

[_Lily lo abraza y Anthony llora recargado en ella_]

**Ale**: Hay que llevarlo a su cuarto…

**Anthony**: Perdón Ale, no quise ser grosero (le da un beso en la mejilla)

**Ale**: Creo que te sientes triste... y es normal…

[_Entre Lily y Ale lo ayudan a levantarse y lo dirigen hasta su cuarto, donde le quitan los zapatos y lo recuestan_]

**Anthony**. Saben que las quiero mucho ¿verdad?

**Lily**: Si lo sabemos…

**Anthony**: Las quiero muchísimo…

**Ale**: También nosotras a ti.

[_Apagan la luz y salen_]

**Ale**: Creo que ahora si le pego fuerte…

**Lily**: La culpa la tiene la tipeja esa…

**Ale**: ¿Qué traes allí?

**Lily**. (_con una mirada misteriosa_) El celular de Anthony.

**Ale**: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

**Lily**. (_marca un teléfono_) Siii, espero que estés satisfecha, lograste lo que querías… Anthony jamás querrá volver a saber de ti….

[_apaga el celular_]

**Ale**: ¿Qué hiciste?

**Lily**. (_riendo_) le deje un mensaje en su correo de voz…

**Ale**: No debiste…

**Lily**. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

**Ale**. Ven vamos a dormir…

**Lily**: ¿Tú crees que sea cierto?

**Ale**: ¿Qué?

**Lily**: Eso de que nos quiere…

**Ale**: Ya sabes, los niños y los borrachos…

[_Lily se encoge de hombros_]

**Lily**: No lo se… en fin hay que irnos a dormir, que mañana salimos temprano para el aeropuerto…

**Ale**: (_abre la puerta del cuarto de Anthony_) Buenas noches Anthony.

[_Solo se escucha alguien que ronca ligeramente_]

**Lily**: (_riendo_) creo que ya se durmió

**Ale**: y creo que no más boones para ti…

[_Se dirigen a su habitación y se apaga la imagen_]

**Fin episodio 21**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Te lo agradezco pero no de Alejandro Sanz & Shakira _


	22. Chapter 22

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda temporada**

**Episodio 22**

**Un viaje de regreso**

[_Amanece en la mansión escocesa de los Andley, todos siguen dormidos ignorando las alarmas de los despertadores. El reloj indica las siete y media de la mañana cuando Anthony despierta sobresaltado Se sujeta la cabez haciendo un mohín de disgusto voltea a ver el reloj_]

**Anthony**: ¡siete treinta! (_se levanta de un brinco, sale corriendo de su habitación y comienza a golpear puertas_) ¡Levántense, el avión sale en tres horas!

**Ale**: (_asoma la cabeza por su puerta_) ¿Porqué tanto ruido?

**Anthony**: El avión sale en tres horas. (se vuelve a sujetar la cabeza) ¿Tienes algun analgésico?

**Ale: **(Tallándose los ojos) Ya se me hacía raro, yo hace como 15 minutos que tuve que tomarme uno, y tú ayer estabas como una cuba.

**Anthony**: ¿Tienes o no el analgésico?

**Ale**: Deja ver... y relájate, con que estemos hora y media antes la armamos.

**Anthony**: (Cerrando un poco los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor) Ajá, y son cuarenta minutos de camino ¿Cuánto tardan ustedes en arreglarse? ¿Ya hicieron sus maletas? ¿Y si tenemos algún contratiempo?

**Ale**: Te afecta América, sólo de pensar en irte ya te pusiste histérico. Y no, Lily se acabó los analgésicos que traía.

**Stear**: (_saliendo de su habitación_) De hecho, histeria etimológicamente proviene de _hister _que significa matriz. Así que un hombre al carecer de matriz, no puede ser histérico y…

**Anthony**: ¡Oh, chihuahua, que se apuren!

**Stear**: (lo mira serio) ¿Quieres callarme o (muestra un frasquito) quieres mi remedio contra resaca?

**Anthony: **Lo siento, me duele la cabeza...

**Stear:** Tomátelo... y haz caso a Ale debes de relajarte.

**Ale**: ya vamos, ya vamos. Podemos estar fuera en una hora.

**Anthony**: Tienen cinco minutos.

**Stear**: Respira... y por favor bájale, verás que todo sale bien.

[_Anthony vuelve a entrar en su habitación mientras se va tomando el remedio de Stear, mientras Alma y Lily salen de las suyas_]

**Lily**: ¿y a este que le pasa?

**Ale**: Resaca e Histeria... (_sonríe_) realmente parece que quiere irse, pero que ganas dan de dejarlo, porque ya se puso roñoso otra vez.

**Alma**: jajaja… pues vamos a apurarnos, no es que me muera por volver a la escuela, pero más vale no hacer enojar a Anthony.

[_cerca de una hora después, ya casi todos están listos, y con sus maletas abajo_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué pasa que no se apuran?

**Stear:** Veo que te hizo efecto mi remedio contra resacas.

**Archie**: El único invento que realmente le ha funcionado...

**Stear:** Hey... cuidado o no te vuelvo a pasar un frasquito después de una borrachera

**Archie**: (_indignado_) ¿Serías capaz?

**Anthony**: Cuídado Archie, que si llegara a cumplir la amenza te verías muy perjudicado.... creo que eres el que más remedio contra resacas marca Stear toma...

[_Anthony mira a todos lados y no ve a nadie del equipo de producción_]

**Perla**: Nosotras ya estamos más que listas, asi que ni pienses en regañarnos Tony.

**Anthony**: ¿Bueno, pero y donde esta el crew de producción?

**Lily**: Pues están desinstalando cámaras.

**Anthony**: ¿Hasta ahorita?

**Lily**: Déjalos en paz. No podían hacerlo antes porque se supone que deben grabar todo lo que hacemos.

**Ale**: Si, no hables mal del Dieguito de Lily.

**Perla**: Cierto, Lily, ¿ya son novios?

**Lily**: No, no somos novios. A mi Diego ni me va ni me viene.

**Perla**: Huy si, ya se puso digna.

**Lily**: Que ustedes anden de casamenteras no quiere decir que yo esté urgida.

**Ale**: Pues te aguantas, yo le seguiré diciendo "el Dieguito de Lily" aunque él no lo sepa.

**Perla**: Pues la neta yo si soy casamentera de corazón y el que no estés urgida, no quiere decir que no te siga dando yo carrilla.

**Ale**: Anthony ¿y a que se debe tu amargura esta vez?

**Anthony**: Soñé que nos dejaba el avión.

**Scarleth**: Mira, no te apures, si te sirve de consuelo, dice mi abuelita que cuando se platica un sueño antes de desayunar no se cumple, y me imagino que no has desayunado.

**Anthony**: Pues no…

**Geor**: ahí está, ya bájale la espuma a tu chocolate.

**Mike**: Ya está todo el equipo desconectado, vámonos y con esta cámara los grabaré en el camino.

**Stear**: Pues a subir todo al camión. ¡Vámonos!

**Archie**: Para ahorrar tiempo que cada quien cargue lo suyo.

**Perla**: Excepto yo, ¿ok?

**Lily**: ¿Y tú porqué no?

**Perla**: Porque me acabó de poner uñas, ayer se me hicieron un asco total y rotundo. Y me llevé toda la noche poniéndome uñas.

**Ale**: Sólo a ti se te ocurre.

**Perla**: Pues tal vez, pero no puedo cargar nada, sorry. Luisito bonito, ¿verdad que tú llevas mis cositas?

**Luis**: Este… claro, no te preocupes.

**Perla**: Eres un amor, por eso te quiero (le da un beso en la mejilla, sale muy tranquila por la puerta, y se alcanza a ver que es la primera en subir al bus).

**Ale**: (_abriendo los ojos_) Mira esta.

**Darren**: Ya amor, no te preocupes, sabes que yo te ayudo a llevar tus maletas.

**Anthony**: Ya, yo cargo lo de todos, pero vámonos.

**Archie**: Pues lleva lo mío.

**Anthony**: No te pases, sabes que no lo digo por tí.

**Archie**: No te enojes primito, es una bromita.

**Anthony**: Bromitas a mi… ya me voy.

[_todos terminan de subir sus maletas al bus, ocupa cada quien su lugar, y ya desde ahí, se ve en la cámara como la casa se aleja poco a poco_]

**Anthony**: Apenas alcanzaremos a llegar con la anticipación requerida. Son 40 minutos de aquí al aeropuerto.

**Luis**:¿Así que ni pensar en parar a desayunar?

**Ale**: ¿Luis quieres desayunar?

**Lily**: A poco es tragón otra vez.

**Luis**: Es que el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día, y no saben la cantidad de calorías que se queman cuando ponemos a trabajar a nuestro aparato digestivo.

**Anthony**: Si, ajá… en este momento, no quiero saberlo.

[_la mayor parte del camino van callados, algunos tratan de dormir otro ratito, otros miran por la ventana el paisaje, llegan al aeropuerto_]

**Anthony**: Aprisa que el tiempo es oro. Bajen sus cosas, mientras voy con los de la renta del vehículo para cancelar el bus. En una hora y veinte minutos sale nuestro vuelo.

[_bajan todos y descargan el vehículo, mientras Anthony se dirige a las oficinas de renta de vehículos, los demás entran al aeropuerto_]

**Ale**: ¿En que aerolínea nos vamos? Para saber en que mostrador hacer cola.

**Lily**: Ah, pues no sé, en el boleto debe decir, ¿no?

**Perla**: ¿y a todo esto, quién trae los boletos?

**Archie**: Yo no.

**Luis**: A mi no me miren, lo último que recuerdo de los boletos es que me dijeron que soy una amenaza.

**Scarleth**: Es que tienes manos de estómago, todo lo que pasa por tus manos acaba roto.

**Luis**: Eso no es cierto.

**Geor**: Tiene razón Luis, no todo acaba roto, a veces las cosas terminan engrapadas.

**Ale**: jajaja… la fiscalía descansa.

**Diego**: Pero nos desviamos del tema entonces, ¿quién tiene los boletos?

**Stear**: Pues, si estamos todos menos Anthony, y no los traemos, lo más seguro es que los trae Anthony.

**Mike**: Y entonces porqué nos presiona tanto, si nos va a atorar con el trámite.

**Matthew**: Ahí viene, pregúntenle.

**Anthony**: ¿Yo qué?

**Stear**: Que tú traes los boletos para el avión, los necesitamos para documentar.

**Anthony**: ¿Yo? ¿A mi cuando me los dieron?

**Archie**: No te hagas, si los tienes desde que llegamos.

**Anthony**: ¡Cierto! ¡No puede ser, a eso se debía mi sueño!

**Diego**: ¿De que hablas?

**Alma**: ¿No traes los boletos?

[_Anthony mueve la cabeza a los lados_]

**Scarleth**: ¿Pero porqué no?

**Anthony**: Pues, no se (_se_ _tapa la cara con las manos_) Estaba tan desesperado por venirme que no me acordé de nada.

**Ale**: Pues lo bueno que no te confiamos los pasaportes, que si no…

**Diego**: Pues vamos acercándonos a un mostrador, a ver quien nos puede ayudar.

**Lily**: Yo creo que no se va a poder, y tendremos que regresar por los boletos.

**Luis**: Nombre ¿cómo crees que nos tenemos que regresar por los boletos? Vamos a perder el avión

**Geor**: Pues sin boletos también lo vamos a perder

**Diego**: Miren, yo voy y hablo a ver con quien se pueda, y mientras Stear y Mike, ustedes dos, vayan a casa por ellos.

**Stear**: ¿Y en que vamos? Ya cancelamos el minibús

**Diego**: Pues, yo que sé ¡róbense un taxi o lo que se pueda! Esto urge.

**Stear**: Bueno, nos vamos, y cualquier cosa nos hablamos por celular.

[_salen corriendo del aeropuerto_]

**Archie**: Bueno, el tiempo sigue corriendo, Diego, tu hablas con los de los mostradores del lado izquierdo, y yo con los del lado derecho, a ver quien tiene suerte primero.

**Anthony**: Voy contigo Archie.

**Archie**: NO, gracias, tu genio no ayuda mucho en ocasiones como esta.

**Diego**: (_acercándose a un mostrador_) Hola señorita, buenos días, soy…

**Empleada**: (_reconociéndolo emocionada_) Ay, si, ya se quien es usted, es un actor, ¡Diego Luna!

**Diego**: (_riendo_) Así es, verá, tenemos un problema.

**Empleada**: Dígame, yo le soluciono lo que sea.

**Diego**: Ah, pues que gusto me da, verá porque somos un grupo bastante numeroso, ¿si los ve? Los que están parados ahí en medio del pasillo.

**Empleada**: Ah, si… se me hacen rostros conocidos ¿también son actores?

**Diego**: Si, protagonizan un reallity para HBO, proyecto Anthonimia.

**Empleada**: Ah, claro, si lo he visto, Me encanta Terrence Grandchester ¿él también viene?

**Diego**: No, jeje, él no viene.

**Empleada**: Bueno, lástima ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

**Diego**: Verá, es que debemos tomar en una hora y diez minutos un vuelo a América, pero no tenemos el dato de por cual línea aérea viajaremos, y olvidamos los boletos en casa. Está a 40 minutos de aquí, y si vamos por ellos, perderemos el vuelo.

**Empleada**: Bueno, no hay problema, el vuelo que sale a esa hora a los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica es el número 851 de American Air Lines, que es este mismo mostrador donde deben documentar. Así que si me proporcionan sus nombres, yo corroboro que nadie se haya documentado bajo ese nombre y el asiento siga reservado, y les reexpido un boleto.

**Diego**: ¿En verdad?

**Empleada**: Claro, solo me presentan una identificación.

**Diego**: Muchas gracias, déjeme les aviso y enseguida estamos con usted.

**Alma**: ¿Qué sucedió? Te veo muy contento.

**Diego**: Si, vénganse, podemos documentar sólo con una identificación.

**Luis**: Me parece de peluches.

**Lily**: Huy, a este ya le salió lo naco.

**Anthony**: Voy a llamarle a Stear, para que siempre no se vaya a buscar los boletos.

[_se acercan todos al mostrador, donde los atienden y les reexpiden boletos para asignarles sus números de asiento_]

**Diego**: Muchas gracias por todo señorita.

**Empleada**: De que, fue un placer, sólo una molestia…

**Diego**: ¿dígame?

**Empleada**: ¿Me puedes dar tu autógrafo?

**Diego**: Claro que sí… (_le escribe un autógrafo_)… y tengo otra molestia para ti.

**Empleada**: Dime lo que sea.

**Diego**: Pues, en el vuelo de venida no pudimos hacer ninguna grabación, y es importante para nuestro proyecto poder grabar algo dentro del avión, aunque sea unos minutos, ¿crees que habría problema?

**Empleada**: Déjeme hablar con mi supervisora, y con la jefa de las sobrecargos, pero creo que no habrá ningún inconveniente para conceder tu petición.

**Diego**: Gracias linda (_se dirige a los demás_) Ustedes adelántense a migración, mientras yo consigo la autorización para grabar durante el vuelo. Mike, tú quédate conmigo mientras, no te vayan a decir algo, por grabar en áreas restringidas.

[_El resto del grupo pasa a la sala de migración mientras Diego y Mike quedan en el mostrador esperando la autorización para el uso de la cámara_]

**Empleada**: Ya consulté con mi supervisora, me dice que podrán usar la cámara veinte minutos después de comenzado el vuelo, pero que adentro de migración y en la sala de vuelos internacionales no pueden encenderla, así que por el momento la tienen que apagar y la podrán encender otra vez cuando una de las sobrecargos se lo indique, les daré este permiso escrito.

**Diego**: Pues muchas gracias.

[_Se apaga la cámara, y se vuelve a encender dentro del avión, donde se ve que Anthony, Stear y Diego viajan en la fila 6 del lado izquierdo, detrás de ellos, van Scarleth, Geor y Alma, Enel lado derecho fila 6 están Lily y Mike. Ale viene sentada en la ventanilla de la fila 8 recostada en el hombro de Darren a un lado de ella, y en el asiento pegado al pasillo viene Archie. Perla, quien va sentada delante de Archie, en la fila 7, tiene una discusión con él, a un lado de ella viene Luis, y a su lado, en la ventanilla, viaja Mathew_]

**Perla**: Quiero reclinar mi asiento

**Archie**: Eps… hasta ahí

**Perla**: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué me empujas?

**Archie**: Es que me estabas aplastando

**Perla**: Que sangrón eres

**Archie**: ¡Que no reclines tanto tu asiento!

**Perla**: Ay Luis, te juro que estoy cansada.

**Luis**: Orale, me imagino que por haberte levantado temprano, no?

**Perla**: No, vengo cansada de estar peleando el asiento con Archie.

**Luis**: Es que tal vez los asientos no son para reclinar.

**Perla**: Ay, pues si no fueran para reclinar, no traerían este botoncito para reclinarse.

**Luis**: Bueno eso sí. Pero entonces tal vez tú no lo estás reclinando bien.

**Perla**: Ay, por favor Luis, claro que lo estoy haciendo bien. ¿Pues que me crees?

**Luis**: No es que te crea algo, pero estas letras del manual vienen muy raras y a lo mejor yo creo que no las sabes leer.

**Perla**: ¡Claro que las sé leer! Lo que pasa es que tu agarraste el manual al revés.

**Luis**: ¿Tú crees que sea por eso?

**Perla**: Que bobo vienes. Te pasas. (_trata de reclinar su asiento otra vez y Archie la vuelve a detener_) ¡Ay! Eres el colmo de lo sangrón. Archie. Te cambio de lugar… (_cambian de lugar y Archie reclina su asiento hasta aplastarle las piernas a Perla_) Oye… ¿tú porqué si te reclinas hasta atrás?

**Archie**: Ah, es que estoy cansado.

**Perla**: Grrrr… como eres sangrón, neta. No vuelvo a viajar contigo.

**Ale**: Ya no te enojes Perlita. Para que te contentes, déjame decirte algo que he observado en este vuelo.

**Perla**: ¿Qué cosa?

**Ale**: Que todos los galanes de Lili están sentados en la misma fila, jajaja.

**Perla**: (_voltea hacia donde está Anthony_) jajaja, es cierto, no me había dado cuenta, aunque…

**Ale**: ¿Qué?

**Perla**: Con lo bobo que anda Luis, que ganas de cambiárselo a Lily por Diego.

**Luis**: ¿Ah, de plano eso piensas de mí?

**Lily**: Como son escandalosas, ¡hasta acá se oye! ¡Para su información, no es mi Dieguito, y si lo fuera, por Luis sería por el último que lo cambiaría! ¡Y ya no estén intrigando!

**Ale**: jejeje, mejor sigo dormida

**Perla**: Pues yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

[_Después de un rato de filmar a todos dormidos, se apaga la cámara y cuando vuelve a encender ya están todos frente a la banda donde se descarga el equipaje_]

**Alma**: Que pronto acabó el spring break.

**Geor**: Ay si, y que pocas ganas tengo de ir a la U mañana.

**Scarleth**: y yo no tengo ganas de desempacar.

**Lily**: Ay, pues yo como que no tengo ganas de pasar esta noche sola en mi dormitorio.

**Perla**: ¡Ya se! Chicas, mega idea (_aplaudiendo y dando brinquitos_) ¿Qué tal si para despedir el spring break, hacemos una pijamada en mi casa?

**Lily**: Ohh… ¡que emoción!

**Ale**: ¡Padre! (_todas las demás afirman_)

**Perla**: Ay, pues no se diga más, nos quedamos en mi casa, nos arreglamos las uñas, nos planchamos el pelo y a ver que más se nos ocurre.

**Lily**: Ohh… ¡que emoción!

**Archie**: ¿Puedo ir yo?

**Geor**: ¿cómo crees? Es solo para niñas.

**Scarleth**: jajaja… acuérdate que Archie es metrosexual, oye manicure y acerca la mano.

**Archie**: Pues las manos son la primer carta de presentación.

**Anthony**: Yo no quiero manicure, pero sería buena idea que fuéramos todos a hacer una pijamada de despedida.

**Luis**: ¡Yo también quiero ir!

**Diego**: Pues es una muy buena idea para el reallity.

**Perla**: Pues si las chicas están de acuerdo, yo no pongo objeción.

[_Se apaga la visión_]

[_Vuelve a encenderse y se ve el departamento de Perla y todos entrando allí_]

**Luis**: ¿Y como nos vamos a acomodar para dormir?

**Perla**: Pues las chicas vamos a dormir en mi cuarto, y los hombres en la sala.

**Lily**: ¿Hey, pero porqué a ellos les toca la tele?

**Ale**: Les toca la tele hasta que estemos dormidas, no seas payasa.

**Lily**: Pero es que me gusta saber que la tele está ahí. ¿Qué tal si me da insomnio?

**Alma**: ¿Padeces de insomnio Lily?

**Lily**: No ¿Porqué?

**Scarleth**: ¿Y entonces?

**Lily**: Pues es que me gusta tener opciones.

**Anthony**: ¿Y nuestras chicas lindas que nos van a hacer de cenar? Porque lo último que comí fue lo del avión, y eso ya hace mucho rato.

**Perla**: Pues tus chicas lindas no sé, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, porque no hay comida en mi refri. Lo dejé vacío antes de irme. Si acaso, habrá un paquete de pasta en la alacena y una lata de atún. Pero lo que me quieran invitar, acepto con gusto.

**Stear**: Si, no se preocupen, Archie invita la cena.

**Archie**: Oye, no dispongas así de mis finanzas. Es decir, si trajera presupuesto no me importaría, pero en este momento estoy quebrado.

**Anthony**: No puede ser que estés quebrado, a todos nos toca lo mismo de dividendos, y yo tengo bastante ahorrado.

**Archie**: Claro primo, pero tú no luces como yo.

**Ale**: Bueno, pero el tema principal sigue en pie ¿Qué cenamos?

**Perla**: Aquí a dos cuadras venden un sushi delicioso, junto al teléfono tengo el menú, y ahí está el número para entregas a domicilio.

**Anthony**: Por mi, excelente idea.

**Diego**: Si, estoy de acuerdo.

**Lily**: Ohh que emoción, ya quiero sushi.

**Perla**: Mientras lo ordenan, yo voy a sacar mi estuche de manicure, mi estuche de uñas, la plancha, las pinzas, y voy a preparar un poco de avena con yogurth y miel.

**Luis**: ¿No que no tienes comida? Yo quiero eso.

**Ale**: No seas bobo, es una mascarilla para suavizar y refrescar la piel.

**Lily**: Con eso estaremos más que radiantes mañana en la escuela. Todos admirarán lo bien que nos sentaron las vacaciones.

**Perla**: Es curioso, pienso, ¿Qué admiración necesitas, cuando a quien amas está junto a ti todo el tiempo, y ha visto todo de ti?

**Lily**: Eh, Perlita, tienes mucho quehacer en la cocina, ¿verdad? Vente, te ayudo si quieres (_la jala del brazo hacia adentro y la cámara las sigue_). No seas imprudente, no me puedes seguir diciendo cosas así enfrente de…

**Perla**: ¡Ay Lilita! ¡Que linda, neta, que dulce! yo no lo decía por ti, lo decía por mí.

**Lily**: Ay, que oso, perdón, me sentí el centro de atención.

**Perla**: (_abriendo estantes de la cocina_) No te preocupes, linda, no lo eres.

**Lily**: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Perla**: Quiero decir que, me ayudes a hacer la mascarilla, mientras yo voy por las demás cosas, y lleno el jacuzzi. Confío en ti (_sale de la cocina_).

[_Cambia la toma a la sala, donde los chicos están moviendo los sillones para hacer espacio en el suelo, y tienen a la mano varios sleeping bag para tenderlos en el piso_]

**Luis**: ¿Y que va a tener de divertido la pijamada si nomás se van a estar haciendo cosas en la cara y el pelo?

**Scarleth**: Pues aunque tú no lo creas, para nosotras es muy divertido.

**Anthony**: Oye Perlita, a todo esto, son muy tardados en el sushi? Porque muero de hambre, y soy capaz de comerme sus mascarillas.

**Perla**: Ay, que desesperado, una media hora más y está aquí, pero mientras estoy poniendo el jacuzzi, si quieren entrar a relajarse.

**Archie**: Pues yo si voy.

**Diego**: Yo también, me hace falta un masaje después del viaje.

[_Y así, mientras unos se meten al jacuzzi, otros arreglan sus tendidos para dormir, o se ponen sus pijamas, listos para pasar un buen rato. Ya entrada la noche, antes de dormir, Anthony se pone enfrente de la cámara para grabar su diario_]

**Anthony**: Pues, después de un gran susto esta mañana por pensar que perderíamos el avión, que por cierto no grabé mi diario al despertar, no tenía idea de que antes de terminar el día estaría poniéndome una mascarilla de avena y miel para suavizar la piel y disimular las ojeras, que dicho sea de paso, me cayó muy bien, porque por el cambio de horario, este día duró mas de 24 horas. Y mañana sí, a la U. Veremos que nos depara el nuevo día. Bye

[_Se quiere acostar en un pequeño espacio que le dejaron sus amigos en el piso, pero como no se acomoda, opta por subirse al sillón, donde da un par de vueltas y al fin se acomoda para dormir esa noche_]

**Fin episodio 22**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Land down under de Men at work ***Autor del episodio: Perla Gutierrez***_


	23. Chapter 23

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda temporada**

**Episodio 23**

**De regreso a la realidad**

[_El sol entra por la ventana y alumbra la cara de Anthony, quien solo se voltea en el sillón en el que esta durmiendo, se escucha la respiración acompasada de los que allí duermen, solo se escucha unos fuertes ronquidos, de repente se comienza a escuchar un gran alboroto y gente que grita y corre_]

**Archie**: (_tallándose los ojos_) Ayyy ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

**Stear**: No lo se…

[En eso pasa Perla en una bata de baño]

**Perla**: ¡Despierten! (_corre hacía la cocina y se escucha que prende la cafetera_)

**Luis**: Awwwww, (_bosteza_) ¿Qué pasa?

**Darren**: ¡Rayos! ¡Como roncas man!

**Perla**: (_pasa corriendo a su lado_) ¡Que se despierten!

**Luis**: ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

**Perla**: (_histérica_) ¿Sabes que horas son?

**Luis**: No tengo idea…

[_Archie mira su reloj y abre los ojos_]

**Archie**: ¡LAS NUEVE Y MEDIA!

**Anthony**: (_se levanta de un solo golpe_) ¿Cómo?

**Archie**: Nos quedamos dormidos…

[_Perla hace gesto de exasperación_]

**Perla**: ¿¡Qué les acabo de decir!

**Darren**: (_recogiendo sus cosas del suelo_) ¡Demonios! Yo tenía clase a las 7…

**Stear**: (_un poco enojado_) Si yo también…

**Mike**: Pues ya es un poco tarde como para que se preocupen por eso…

**Archie**: (_algo alterado_) ¿No sonó el despertador?

**Perla**: Creo que si, pero nadie lo escuchó…

[_Casa Geor corriendo con el pelo estilando]_

**Geor**: Nos vemos luego Perla, me tengo que ir, necesito ver si alcanzo a llegar a mi clase de 10… al rato regreso por mis cosas…

**Perla**: Si claro…

[_Ale ya bañada y cambiada camina muy despacio hasta la cocina, los chicos se le quedan viendo muy extrañados_]

**Darren**: Amor, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan calmada?

**Ale**: (_con cara de ensoñación_) Alma me dio de sus gotas antiestrés, creo que funcionaron a la perfección…

**Darren**: ¿Acaso te tomaste todo el frasco?

**Ale**: (_con una sonrisa boba en el rostro_) No, solo unas gotitas…

**Anthony**. Creo que sería bueno pedirle para todos…

**Archie**: Yo no quiero gotas antiestrés lo que yo quiero es bañarme…

[_Se acerca al baño y esta cerrado_]

**Archie**: ¿Quién esta en el baño?

**Ale**: No lo se, quizá sea Lily o Scarleth.

**Archie**: Oigan eso no es justo… yo necesito entrar…

**Stear**: Tú y todos nosotros…

**Luis**: Hay otro baño….

**Ale**: (_muy calmada_) También están utilizando ese

**Luis**: Bueno eso es todo, tendremos que esperar…

**Archie**: Agggh, que enfado…

[_Sale Lily de la habitación, muy guapa y perfumada_]

**Lily**: Bueno allí se ven… yo me voy al campus…

**Ale**: Yo también te acompaño… aunque no se… estoy tan a gusto aquí…

**Lily**. ¡Vaya! Esas gotas funcionan… deberías tomarlas todos los días…

**Ale**: Si, mejor te acompaño así desayuno algo en el camino…

**Lily**: Ok, (_grita_) ¡Perlita! Ya regresamos en la tarde…

[_Se escucha una voz desde el cuarto_]

**Perlita**: Siii, esta bien.

[_Lily y Ale salen mientras que los chicos las ven_]

**Anthony**. ¡Vaya! En verdad que se veía calmada…. ¿no creen?

**Darren**. Si he de ser sincero, a mi me espantó un poco…

[_Stear comienza a reír de buena gana_]

**Stear**: Ya te acostumbraste a sus histerias…

**Darren**: Así la quiero… no la voy a cambiar, es como una cajita de sorpresas…

**Anthony**. Si, así es Ale… impredecible como ella sola puede ser…

[_Scarleth sale arreglada y entra a la cocina_]

**Scarleth**: El baño del fondo ya esta desocupado.

**Archie**: ¡Genial! (_sale corriendo_)

**Luis**: ¿Y tu no vas a ir a la escuela?

**Scarleth**: No, casi no tengo faltas, así que mejor no voy…

[_Diego se levanta y se le ve adormilado_]

**Diego**: ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? Uno quiere dormir…

**Stear**: (_serio_) Creo que se nos hizo tarde….

**Diego**: ¿Para que?

**Luis**. ¿Cómo que para que? Para ir a clases

**Diego**: Pues yo estoy bien… aquí esta Anthony ¿no?

**Anthony**. Si aquí estoy…

**Diego**: ¿Ves?

[_Diego se vuelve a recostar y apenas toca su cabeza la almohada y se levanta súbitamente_]

**Diego**: ¿Anthony grabaste el diario?

[_Anthony hace un mohín de disgusto_]

**Diego**: Lo siento Anthony, tienes que grabarlo, porque si mal no recuerdo cuando verifique las grabaciones, el día que partieron a Escocia no grabaste el diario matutino…

**Anthony**. (_con despreocupación_) Se me ha de haber pasado…

**Diego**: ¿Se te ha de haber pasado? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

**Patrick**: Yo voto porque Diego se tome de esas gotas milagrosas…

**Stear**: (_riendo_) yo apoyo la moción….

[_Diego los mira con cara de pocos amigos_]

**Diego**: No es gracioso, ¿Es que no terminan de entender la importancia del proyecto?

**Anthony**: Claro que lo entiendo… pero la verdad es que ese día tenía el tiempo contado… estaba armando mi maleta.

**Diego**: Pues no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder….

**Anthony**. (_enojado_) ¡Esta bien!

[_Anthony se da la vuelta y comienza a recoger sus cosas_]

**Diego**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Qué haces?

**Anthony**. Recogiendo mis cosas….

**Diego**: Lo que te dije no fue para que te hicieras el desentendido… graba tu diario en este momento.

**Anthony**. ¿Aquí? Pero esta lleno de gente…

**Diego**: Ya lo has grabado con más gente…

**Anthony**. Pero hoy no tengo humor…

**Diego**: Aghhh, Pues hay que salir al patio…

[_Anthony da un resoplido y sale detrás de Diego. Anthony se acomoda delante de la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Como pueden darse cuenta, el día de hoy empezó un poco ajetreado y pues me obligaron.

**Diego**: (_interrumpiendo_) Es tu responsabilidad…

**Anthony**: (frunce el entrecejo) como iba diciendo me obligaron a grabar el diario aunque ya tengo más de una hora despierto…y pues el día de hoy, la verdad no se si alcance a entrar a alguna clase…

**Diego**: (_volviendo a interrumpir_) Tienes que entrar…

**Anthony**: (_Anthony hace un mohín de disgusto_) Pues como aquí me esta haciendo el favor de recordarme Diego, me dice que si tengo que entrar, pero dadas las circunstancias, quizá sea mejor no entrar porque tengo muchos pendientes…

**Diego**: (_con sarcasmo_) Uyy si muchos pendientes has de tener.

**Anthony**: (_lo mira de mala gana)_ Mira Diego, mejor vente aquí y haz tú el diario...

[_se mete al depa enojado_]

**Perla**: ¿Qué pasó?

**Anthony**: No soporto como se pone a veces Diego…

**Perla**: ¡Pero si es bien lindo!

[_Luis se le queda viendo feo_]

**Luis**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Perla**: (_alza una ceja_) Lo que dije. Que Diego es lindo… y aunque me hagas tus caras no voy a retractarme

[_Sale Alma_]

**Alma**: Chicos ya desocupe el baño….

[_Todos corren y Darren gana el baño_]

**Anthony**: ¡Genial!

**Luis**: Bueno no importa, Archie no debe tardar en salir…

**Stear**: ¿Bromeas?

**Luis**: Pues ya tiene más de media hora, no debe tardar…

**Stear**: (_lo mira serio_) Luis, estamos hablando del gran metrosexual Archibald Cornwell, él ha implantado el tiempo record máximo de lo que alguien dura dentro de un baño…

**Luis**: Rayos… a este paso no vamos a salir nunca de aquí…

[_Anthony se deja caer en el sofá donde durmió_]

**Anthony**: Como yo dije, quizá no vaya a ir…

**Perla**: Bueno chicos… me da pena, pero yo tengo clase, así que nos vemos al rato, el último que salga cierra.

**Luis**: Espera, yo me voy contigo, mejor me baño en el gym… Anthony ¿te puedes llevar mi maleta?

**Anthony**: (_Con desgano_) Si claro, no hay problema.

**Scarleth**: ¿No quieres un licuado?

**Anthony**: ¿Es lo que estas haciendo?

**Scarleth**: Si…

**Anthony**: (_se levanta_) Suena bien…

[_Diego entra a la sala y se ve enojado_]

**Diego**: Entonces esto va a ser todo… ¿se van a quedar aquí sin hacer nada?

**Anthony**: Lamento que mi vida sea aburrida…. Pero si, eso voy a hacer…

**Diego**: Es bueno saberlo. Tú. (_apunta a Patrick_) Toma la segunda cámara y ve a seguir a las chicas en la U…

**Patrick**: ¿Por qué yo?

**Diego**: Porque yo lo digo y eso es más que suficiente… (_luego apunta a Mike_) Y tú sigue a Perla y a Luis…

**Mike**: Pues ya que…

_[Patrick toma las cosas y sale de mala gana, Mike también sale_]

**Mathew**: Diego, ¿crees que es necesario hacer tanto alboroto? Tenemos suficiente material de las vacaciones.

**Diego**: Si, el cual deberías estar llevando a la sala de edición…

**Mathew**: Claro que lo haré… pero no en este momento…

**Diego**: Pero…

**Mathew**: Diego, en serio… ellos acaban de llegar de viaje, es normal que no suceda nada después de todo lo que les ocurrió allá…

**Diego**: Y nuestra responsabilidad ¿Dónde queda?

**Mathew**: Los estamos grabando ¿no?

**Diego**: Pero sin hacer nada… ¡ve a Anthony!

[_Anthony los mira con desprecio_]

**Anthony**. Si, hablen de mi, total yo estoy sordo…

**Diego**: ¡Escuchaste!

**Anthony**. Creo que te escucharon en China…

**Diego**. Esa no es la actitud de una estrella…

**Anthony**: Tu lo has dicho… yo soy solo un estudiante que el día de hoy tiene flojera de ir a clases… ¿es acaso un pecado?

**Alma**: ¿No podrían dejar de pelearse?

**Stear**. Si man, porque tuve reminiscencias de la primera temporada…

**Greg**: (_emocionado_) hasta escalofríos me dieron….

**Diego**: Esta bien, estoy enfadado… me voy a la escuela... dame los DVD's que se grabaron en Escocia.

**Mathew**: ¡Aquí están!

**Diego**: Me voy…

[_Diego sale y da un portazo_]

**Scarleth**: Como que se enojó ¿no?

**Stear**: No se que mosca la pico…

**Anthony**: ¿No habrá muerto Flammy y reencarnó en Diego?

[_Stear ríe_]

**Stear**: No lo se, pero actúo igual que ella.

**Mathew**. Supongo que a esto se refieren cuando hablan de volver a la realidad ¿no?

**Anthony**: Bueno en estricta teoría, volver a la realidad es ir a clases…

**Stear**: A las cuales si no se apura Darren…

[_Darren sale del baño_]

**Darren**. ¿Yo? Pero si yo apenas y tarde 15 minutos…

**Stear**: Sorry no era mi intención, pero es que ya conozco a Archie, allí va a durar toda la mañana…. ¿Puedo entrar?

**Anthony**: (_tomando un sorbo del licuado que le preparó Scarleth_) Si, por mi no te preocupes.

**Stear**: Sale.

[_Stear entra al baño y se desvanece la imagen_]

[_Se vuelve a encender y se ve a Ale y a Lily comiendo en la U_]

**Lily**: ¿Ya viste el letrero?

**Ale**: Ayy el Rally, ni siquiera me acordaba… ¿es obligatorio no?

**Lily**: Si, eso creo…

**Ale**: (_algo fastidiada_) ¿Por qué nos obligaran a ir a esos eventos?

**Lily**. Pues ellos creen que nos puede servir para que conozcamos más gente…

**Ale**: (_alza una ceja_) ¿Conocer más gente? ¿Qué le hace pensar que allí vamos a conocer más gente? Digo somos los mismos que estamos aquí ¿no?

**Lily**: Si.

**Ale**. Pues es tonto, porque al final los equipos son de la gente que conoces… y al final terminas hablando con los mismos de siempre…

**Lily**: Ayy ya andas de malas… ¡Que rápido se pasó el efecto de las gotas!

**Ale**: Mmm

[_Se acerca Darren_]

**Darren**. Linda… Anthony acaba de traer las maletas de todos en la camioneta, lo vi en el pasillo y me dijo que él se iba a ir un rato a la casa de Stear y que te había dejado tu maleta en el cuarto de Lily.

**Lily**: ¿En mi cuarto?

**Darren**: Si, me dijo que tomó la llave que tiene de repuesto sobre una lámpara que hay afuera de tu cuarto…

**Lily**: Ay, ni me acordaba de esa llave…

**Darren**. Bueno las dejo… porque tengo muchas cosas que ver con el periódico…

**Ale**: Ni me recuerdes el periódico… en la mañana solo fui a entregar el artículo que les debía y me hicieron quedarme más de una hora….

**Darren**. Supongo que andan atrasados con la edición

**Ale**: Pues si…

**Darren**: Pero pues ni modo, no queda otra que ir

**Ale**: Entonces nos vemos luego.

[_Darren sonríe, se acerca y besa rápidamente a Ale y se va_]

**Ale**: Pues vamos por mis cosas… ¿no?

**Lily**: Si esta bien. La siguiente clase no la tengo hoy…

**Ale**: Yo tampoco… así que mejor eso para empezar el otro artículo que tengo que terminar para el periódico.

[_Las dos avanzan, cambia la imagen y se ve a Anthony comiendo junto con Stear y Archie_]

**Archie**: Entonces ¿Diego donde esta?

**Anthony**: No lo se, me hartó esta mañana así que a lo mejor anda con las chicas…

**Stear**: No empiecen a hacerlo enojar, al rato vamos a estar igual que con Flammy.

**Archie**: Ayyy por mi esta bien…

**Anthony**: Pues como no es a ti a quien molesta

**Archie**: Es que cuando andas de malas hasta el viento te molesta…

**Anthony**: Pues para tu información no ando de malas, simplemente que no tengo ganas de aguantar a pesados como él.

**Stear**: Reconócelo Anthony andas de malas.

[_Anthony toma un sorbo del refresco que tiene enfrente_]

**Anthony**: Es que bueno, nunca creí que iba a ser tan difícil… ir a la U y no ver a Kate ¿saben?

[_Archie y Stear se miran uno al otro]_

**Archie**: Bueno… eso ya lo sabías ¿no?

**Stear**: Además tus notas este semestre han bajado mucho… la tía Elroy…

**Anthony**: (_tensa los labios_) No menciones a la tía Elroy…

**Archie**: (_comienza a enumerar con los dedos_) No mencionen la escuela, no mencionen mis malas notas, no mencionen a Kate, no mencionen a la tía Elroy…. ¿se puede saber entonces de que vamos a hablar contigo?

**Anthony**: ¡Simpático!

**Stear**: Vamos Anthony, acabamos de regresar de vacaciones… ¿es que tenemos que empezar mal?

**Anthony**: (_frunciendo el entrecejo_) Es que no soporto la idea de que ahora que regresamos nos va a querer allí en la mansión el sábado…

**Archie**: ¿Estas loco?

**Anthony**. Pero siempre es así…

**Archie**: Si lo se, pero creo que has olvidado que esta semana es el rally…

**Anthony**. Ahh cierto…

**Archie**: Será agradable salir de las actividades normales, será como una continuación de las vacaciones ¿no creen?

**Stear**: Por cierto, hoy en la mañana algo surgió…

**Anthony**. No me digas que te volviste a pelear con Lily…

**Stear**. No, no es eso… aunque ahora que lo mencionas, eso hubiera sido una buena noticia…

[_Se queda callado_]

**Archie**: ¿Y bien?

**Stear**: ¡Ahh si!, es que… (_se ve pensativo_)

**Archie**: Anda, dispara…

**Stear**: Me ofrecieron una beca para ir a Harvard…

**Anthony**: (_ríendo_) ¿Harvard?

**Archie**: (_ríe_) Ayy Stear pero si tu no necesitas una beca para ir allí…

**Anthony**. Si Stear; en el momento que hubieras querido entrar lo habrías hecho sin necesidad de becas…

**Stear**: Si lo se… pero….

[_Anthony lo mira serio_]

**Anthony**: ¿Lo estas pensando en serio?

**Stear**: Ya sabes que siempre he querido estudiar allí mi major.

**Archie**: Pero habíamos quedado en que allí ibas a estudiar tu master…

**Stear**: Pues si, pero creo que podría irme desde el próximo mes…

**Anthony**: ¿Quieres decir que en cuanto terminé el semestre?

**Stear**: Las clases se terminan en junio…. Y pues si lleno los papeles en este momento, quizá pueda hacer el cambio a tiempo…

**Archie**: Pero si te vas… digo yo no quiero estar aquí y que tú estés allá.

**Stear**: Archie no estamos pegados…

**Archie**: Eso ya lo se, pero siempre es agradable tener a mi hermano cerca…

**Stear**: Te recuerdo que hace unas semanas no querías hablarme…

[_Archie hace mala cara_]

**Anthony**: Hay que ser honestos… si es cierto que nos vemos mucho, pero a veces pasan días y días y no nos vemos… incluso estando dentro del mismo campus…

**Archie**: (_mira enojado a Anthony_) ¿y culpa de quien fue eso?

**Anthony**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Archie**: Mira que no soy el único que sufre de lagunas mentales…

**Stear**: Basta, basta… no nos vamos a pelear por eso…

**Archie**: Tú empezaste…

**Stear**: ¿Y eso que?

**Archie**: Pues yo solo digo…

**Anthony**. Si, yo concuerdo con Stear, no tiene sentido enojarnos por esto…

**Stear**. Yo solo quería dejarles saber que lo estoy considerando… pero eso no quiere decir que sea un hecho…

**Archie**: Pero lo estás considerando y eso es suficiente…

**Stear**: No es la gran cosa….

**Archie**: Si no fuera la gran cosa ni siquiera te tomarías el tiempo para pensarlo… menos para comunicárnoslo…

[_Stear respira y Archie se ve enojado, se apaga la imagen y Cambia: se ve a Ale y a Lily en el cuarto de Lily_]

**Ale**: Lily, no puedo creerlo ¿tú compraste las pinturas de la gata?

**Lily**: Ayy Ale, ¿pues con que dinero crees que se fue de regreso a su país?

**Ale**: Pensé que teníamos un frente común en contra de ella…

**Lily**: Pues si, pero luego que los vi anunciados en Internet… miré estos…

[_Lily saca unos dibujos muy bien elaborados de Anthony_]

**Ale**: ¡Anthony!

**Lily**: Si, y pues al principio yo solo quería comprar esos, pero sabía que si yo se lo decía directamente ella me iba a mandar a volar…

**Ale**: ¿Acaso la culpas?

**Lily**. No, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho, por eso le pedí a Di que hiciera la transacción con ella…

**Ale**: ¡Vaya! ¿pero y los demás?

**Lily**. Pues la gata se puso en un mal plan, y no quería vender solo uno, decía que solo por lote, así que tuve que comprar las porquerías también, para poder obtener los de Anthony….

**Ale**: ¿Y malgastaste tu dinero en eso? (_señalas unos cuadros muy feos_)

**Lily**: ¿Acaso crees que estoy mal de la cabeza?

**Ale**: Pueeees…

**Lily**: (_indignada_) ¡Ale!

**Ale**: Solo bromeaba.

[_Lily la mira enojada_]

**Lily**: Bueno, allí fui a pedirle ayudar a Stear, la gata esa los estaba vendiendo súper caros…

**Ale**: ¿En serio?

**Lily**. Si…

**Ale**: Digo, no es que estén mal elaborados, pero mira ese.

[_Ale señala uno donde se ve a un títere destrozado_]

**Lily**: ¡Y que lo digas! Ese me dio pesadillas….

**Ale**: Y ahora me los va a dar a mi (_se estremece_)

**Lily**: Lo malo es que no se donde ponerlos… aquí no me caben…

**Ale**: ¿y en el armario?

**Lily**: ¡Oye! Mi armario es sagrado… no voy a poner eso allí…primero tendría que exorcizarlos para quitarle las malas vibras…

**Ale**: (_riendo_) O mejor dicho los malos gustos… capaz de que al rato sales vestida como ella…

**Lily**: Ayyy que la boca se te haga chicharrón… yo jamás saldría con garras como las de ella…

**Ale**: ¿Entonces que vas a hacer con ellos?

[_Las dos se quedan mirando los cuadros unos minutos_]

**Ale**: Deberías llevárselos a Stear… total si él te ayudó a comprarlos…

**Lily**: ¿Y llevarle estos cuadros que dan pesadillas?.... (_Se queda pensativa unos momentos_) Si tienes razón… ayúdame a amarrarlos para llevárselos…

**Ale**: (_riendo_) que no piense que es venganza…

**Lily**: (_fingiendo demencia_) ¿Yoooo? Sería incapaz de semejante cosa…

[_Las dos ríen, cambia la imagen y se ve a Perla y a Luis en su depa_]

**Perla**: Ayy pero que mugrero…

**Luis**: A mi no me mires que yo no deje así…

**Perla**: Mathew, dime ¿Quién hizo todo esto?

**Mathew**: Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador…

**Perla**: Mmm, que feos que son

**Mathew**: Yo solo me dedico a dirigir…

**Perla**: ¡Ayy antes no destrozaron mi casa!

**Luis**: Te ayudo a limpiar…

**Perla**: No, mañana que lo haga el servicio…

**Luis**: Pues si tienes servicio para que te quejas

**Perla**: Pues porque todos me dijeron "Allí nos vemos al rato" pero que mal quedados…

**Luis**: La culpa la tuvo Anthony, ¿para que se tenía que llevar las maletas?

**Perla**: Pues se hubiera llevado el tiradero también…

**Luis**. ¿Sabes tengo algo de hambre?

**Perla**: Si yo también.

[_se_ _acerca a la cocina_]

**Perla**: ¡Rayos! Se acabaron la poca comida que quedó de ayer…

**Luis**: ¿Y entonces que vamos a comer?

**Perla**: Pues no lo se… aquí no hay comida…

**Luis**: ¿Y si te traigo algo de la tienda?

**Perla**: Yo no voy a cocinar en esa cocina tan sucia…

**Luis**: ¿Entonces?

**Perla**: Mmm, Stear vive aquí cerca… ¿Qué te parece si le caemos?

**Luis**: Pues…

**Perla**: (_se acerca a un mueble_) Un vino… si así no llegamos con las manos vacías…

[_Los dos salen y cambia la imagen y se ve a Ale y a Lily que están llegando a la casa de Stear, tocan a la puerta y esperan unos segundos y abre Anthony_]

**Anthony**: Ale, Lily ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Lily**: Este… yo, nosotros…

[_Stear se asoma_]

**Stear**: ¿Lily?

**Ale**: Hola

[_Stear ve los paquetes que traen_]

**Stear**: ¿Qué es eso?

**Lily**: Este, algo que compraste y que me llego a mi….

**Stear**: ¿Perdón?

[_Lily lo mira y abre los ojos… Stear la mira y niega con la cabeza sin entender_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué se traen?

**Ale**: Nada Anthony… ¿no tienen nada que comer? Muero de hambre…

**Anthony**. Adentro hay comida china…

**Ale**: (_fingiendo entusiasmo_) Ayyy me encanta la comida china, vamos a comer algo.

[_Ale jala a Anthony para dentro de la casa_]

**Stear**: ¿Qué diablos me querías decir?

**Lily**: (_abre los ojos incrédula_) Pues son los cuadros de Kate…

**Stear**: ¿Y yo para que los quiero?

**Lily**: Pues los compraste tú, y yo no tengo espacio en mi habitación…

**Stear**: ¿Y que pretendes que haga con ellos?

**Lily**: No lo se, véndelos, tíralos, quémalos… o ¿Por qué no se los regalas a tu noviecita?

**Stear**: (_muy serio_) Creí que ya no íbamos a tocar ese tema…

**Lily**: Mira que casualidad, hace dos semanas yo pensaba lo mismo…

**Stear**: Ok, ya capté no tienes que usar ese tono…

**Lily**: Pues aquí están….

**Stear**: ¿Y como voy a hacer para meterlos sin que Anthony se de cuenta?

**Lily**: Eso… es tu problema…. yo voy a comer comida china…

**Stear**: ¿Y me vas a dejar con esto aquí?

**Lily**: ¿Quieres que Anthony sospeche más?

**Stear**: Esta bien, pasa, yo mientras pienso que hacer…

[_Stear se queda mirando los paquetes y luego voltea a la cámara_]

**Stear**: Patrick ¿alguna idea?

**Patrick**: (_solo se escucha su voz_) Nada de nada…

[_Cambia el ángulo y se ve a Stear que mira unos paquetes_]

**Perla**: Mira allí esta Stear:

**Mathew**: ¿Qué hará allí parado con Patrick? ¿No se supone que él esta con Ale y Lily?

**Luis**: A mi no me miren, yo no se nada…

**Perla**: Ayyy ya deja de decir eso… nadie te esta acusando a ti…

**Luis**: Pues por si las de hule…

[_Se acercan y ven a Stear_]

**Perla**: ¿Ocurrió algo?

**Stear**: Solo quería ver que puedo hacer con esto….

**Mathew**: ¿y que es eso? Digo ¿si se puede saber?

**Stear**: Unas pinturas, pero es que no quiero meterlas porque no quiero dar muchas explicaciones adentro…

**Perla**: (_suspicaz_) ¿Pinturas? ¿Quién no las quiere ver?

**Stear**: Es que Anthony…

**Luis**: (_con aire pensativo_) No sabía que Anthony odiaba el arte…

**Perla**: ¿Son de Kate?

**Stear**: ¿Cómo supiste?

**Perla**: No lo sabía, me lo imaginé y me lo acabas de confirmar…

**Stear**: Si bueno eso no me sirve de mucho…

**Perla**: Llévalas a mi depa, que te acompañe Luis,

**Luis**: Ayy otra vez de vuelta… yo ya tengo hambre…

**Perla**: (_riendo_) creo que esas vacaciones solo te convirtieron en el viejo Luis.

**Luis**: ¡Eso nunca!

**Perla**: Entonces lleva las pinturas con Stear:

[_Se ve que los dos se alejan_]

**Mathew**: Siempre logras que haga que lo quieres….

**Perla**. Es un Don que Dios me dio…

[_Los dos entran y se ve a Lily y a Ale que comen junto con Archie_]

**Perla**: Hello, traje una botella de vino…

**Ale**: ¡Genial!

**Lily**: Ayy no digas eso... la gente va a pensar que eres una borracha…

**Archie**: Pero si la gente ya sabe que tomamos bastante…

**Ale**: Podrían hacer el favor de no decirme borracha…. Prefiero el término "tomadora social"

**Archie**. O sea que es una borracha elegante…

**Ale**: ¡Oye!

**Archie**: Ohhh Ale, solo bromeaba…

[_Anthony los observa y ve que Stear no entró_]

**Anthony**: ¿Y Stear?

**Mathew**: Se quedó afuera porque Diego llegó con nosotros…

[_Perla mira asombrada a Mathew_]

**Mathew**: Creo que él sabe que en este momento no lo quieres ver… así que lo alenté para se fuera a descansar…

[_Anthony lo mira con escepticismo_]

**Perla**: OH vamos Anthony, que tengo ganas de cocinar algo… vamos a ver que tiene Stear para cocinar…

[_Perla se mete a la cocina y Anthony se queda mirando_]

**Anthony**: Esta bien…

**Archie**: (_susurrando_) ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

**Ale**: Nada. ¿Por qué habría de suceder algo?

**Archie**: Ahh esta bien, si no me quieren decir…

**Lily**: Luego te decimos… ahora hay que cenar…

[_Quince minutos después entran Luis y Stear y se unen a los demás, Perla saca unos platones con ensalada y con pasta_]

**Ale**: (_levantando una copa de vino_) por haber llegado sanos y salvos….

**Lily**: y porque este proyecto termine mejor que el anterior…

**Todos**: ¡Salud!

[_Se ve que comen y conversan, se apaga la imagen, se vuelve a encender y se ve a Anthony que esta frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: El día de hoy, bueno no fue lo que hubiera esperado hace dos semanas, hoy me sentí un tanto raro… no quise entrar a clases, aunque se que eso me va a traer más problemas… pero no me sentía con ánimos… en fin, luego la noticia de Stear… no se que pensar de eso… digo si se va lo entendería, era su sueño desde que era un niño… sin embargo nunca pensé que este día iba a llegar… al menos no cuando decidió entrar aquí junto a nosotros. Y pues luego Lily y Ale, las dos con sus misterios… ¿acaso fui un tonto al creer que todo volvería a ser como antes? La verdad no tengo ganas de pensar mucho… creo que lo único que me queda es irme a dormir esperando que mañana sea un mejor día…

[_Apaga la luz_]

**Fin episodio 23**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Superman de Five for fighting _


	24. Chapter 24

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda temporada**

**Episodio 24**

**Revelaciones**

[_El día empieza lentamente a clarear, suena el despertador y la mano de Anthony surge debajo de las sábanas para apagarlo. Unos minutos después tocan la puerta y se levanta a abrir_]

**Diego**: Buenos días Anthony.

**Anthony**: (_frotándose los ojos_) Ah… buenos días

**Diego**: ¿Ya grabaste tu diario?

**Anthony**: (_caminando al interior de su habitación_) No, aún no.

**Diego**: ¿Pero porqué no? Si ya sabes que es lo primero ¡lo primero! Que debes hacer al levantarte.

**Anthony**: pero aún no me he levantado (_y se acuesta nuevamente en su cama_) me levanté a abrir la puerta, pero aún tengo sueño.

**Diego**: ¿Qué no se supone que hoy si vas a ir a clases? Deberías levantarte ya.

**Anthony**: Si papá.

**Diego**: No soy tu papá, no me contestes así, yo lo digo porque si me preocupa que el protagonista del proyecto dé esta clase de ejemplo a quienes lo seguirán en la tele.

**Anthony**: Oks, oks… entonces, sí, mamá… cinco minutos y me levanto.

**Diego**: Ash… no sé ni porque me preocupo por ti.

**Anthony**: (_tratando de quedarse dormido_) porque no te preocupas por mí, te preocupas por ti y tu paga… y si quieres que algún día me levante, déjame dormir cinco minutos, luego me levanto y te grabo el diario, y hasta te saludo de buenas.

**Diego**: (_conteniéndose_) está bien, voy por un café.

**Anthony**: Tráeme uno y te pago cuando me levante.

[_Sale Diego de la habitación, unos minutos después se levanta Anthony y se sienta frente a la cámara para grabar el diario_]

**Anthony**: Vaya, hace tantos días que no dormía en mi cama, que me doy cuenta que la extrañé… pero no es lo único que extraño hoy, sin embargo, mi almohada me aconsejó, y creo que me aconsejó bien, que empiece a vivir el momento. Claro que después de que Diego viene por aquí, nadie va a creer que es iniciativa mía volver a clases, ¿verdad? Así que, pues, creo que dejaré de posponer las asistencias a clases, y aceptaré los regaños de los maestros… pero solamente esos, que quede claro. Y ahora, si me disculpan, ya grabé el diario y comprenderán que lo primero que uno desea hacer al levantarse es ir al baño, así que, con su permiso.

[_Entra al baño, y veinte minutos después sale bañado y vestido con otra ropa. En ese momento se escucha que llaman a su puerta_]

**Anthony**: (_abriendo la puerta_) Muy buenos días, hace mucho que no te veía.

**Diego**: (_alzando una ceja_) ¿Estas bromeando?... Aquí está tu café.

**Anthony**: No te hubieras molestado, que amable eres. No puedo aceptarlo a menos que me dejes pagártelo.

**Diego**: (_muy serio_) de acuerdo.

**Anthony**: (_mientras se dirige a su cómoda y abre su cartera_) ¿qué tienes? Te veo muy desanimado.

**Diego**: (_con cara de extrañeza_) Es que no te entiendo, eres demasiado voluble, hace rato te pusiste de un sangrón que… y en este momento pareces otra persona…

**Anthony**: (_pensando_) ¿Hace rato? No… no me acuerdo, me levanté, grabé el diario, me metí a bañar y llegasté… no sé de que hablas.

**Diego**: Esta visto que de ahí no te voy a sacar…

**Anthony**: Ha de ser… ya nomás que llegue Mike y nos vamos ¿verdad?

**Diego**: No, hoy te va a grabar Greg.

**Anthony**: Bueno, no me quejo.

**Diego**: ¡que milagro que no te quejas!

**Anthony**: estoy tratando de llevarla bien contigo, ok, así que acéptalo y no te pongas en ese plan.

**Diego**: (_entre dientes_) No cabe duda que el ser protagonista si se te ha subido a la cabeza.

**Anthony**: ¿Dijiste algo?

**Diego**: Ah, no, que creo que escuché pasos en el pasillo, voy a asomarme (_abre la puerta_). Ah, buenos días Greg, te estábamos esperando para irnos.

[_Cambia la toma a la cafetería de la escuela, donde en la mesa de siempre están Geor, Scarleth, Darren y Ale, cuando llega Luis_]

**Luis**: ¡Que hongo! ¿han visto a Perlita?

**Ale**: Buenos días Luis, amanecimos muy bien, y tú que tal… bien gracias Ale.

**Luis**: Si, perdón, pero estoy preocupado, le llamé a Perlita esta mañana para ir a correr, y como no me contestó fui a buscarla, pero no la encuentro.

**Lily**: (_llegando por atrás)_ A lo mejor no quiere que la encuentres, ¿no se te ha ocurrido?

**Luis**: No, ella nunca me haría algo así, algo debe haberle pasado.

**Scarleth**: Eso es cierto, ella es la única, hasta el momento que jamás se escondería de Luis.

**Geor**: jeje… y ¿porqué no les preguntas a Archie o Stear?

**Luis**: ¿A Archie? ¿y porqué a él? ¿qué saben que yo no?

**Ale**: ¡Ay, relájate, estás paranoico! Solo lo dice porque ellos viven más cerca de su departamento, así que si algo le ocurrió, sería lógico que les avisara a ellos primero, ¿no crees?

**Luis**: tal vez… pero de todas formas no me late.

**Lily**: Pues pregúntales, que ahí viene Archie.

**Luis**: ¡Archie traidor! ¿Cómo convenciste a mi novia que me dejara por ti?

**Archie**: (_lo_ _mira extrañado_) Déjame llegar y luego me reclamas… (_se sienta_) buenos días chicos…¿y qué tanto reclamas?

**Luis**: es que no encuentro a Perla, y a lo mejor se está escondiendo de mí porque ya anda contigo.

**Archie**: Dale más crédito a tu novia, nadie entiende que hace contigo, pero conmigo no anda, ya sabes que yo estoy esperando a Lily (_y le guiña el ojo a ella_).

**Lily**: (_con sarcasmo_) Si tú lo dices…

**Luis**: (_casi llorando_) pero entonces ¿dónde está?

**Archie**: Pues yo la última vez que la vi, fue anoche, cuando la acompañabas de vuelta a su departamento.

**Luis**: ay, pues me voy y seguiré buscando.

[_Suena un celular_]

**Luis**: ¿Bueno?... ¿que onda contigo?... te estamos esperando… ¿cómo que no vienes?... ¿en serio?... ¿y porqué no me dijiste?... voy a tu depa… no, es que no te puedes quedar así solita… pues a cuidarte… si, ahorita te veo. (_cuelga el teléfono y no dice nada_)

**Lily**: ¿qué pues?

**Luis**: ¿qué de qué?

**Ale**: Pues… imagino que era Perla, ¿no? ¿qué te dijo?

**Luis**: Pues… que no viene porque se siente agripada, así que voy a su casa a cuidarla y llevarle algo de desayunar.

**Anthony**: ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

**Luis**: No gracias, los veo después.

**Ale**: Bueno, trata de que tome mucha vitamina "C", para que se alivie pronto.

**Lily**: Pero que no sea como la técnica de Ale, para ella tomar vitamina "C" es rebajar el vodka con jugo de naranja natural, jejeje.

**Ale**: ¡Óyeme! Ya me estás diciendo que soy una ebria otra vez.

**Luis**: Si, como sea, los veo al rato (_sale de la escena_).

**Lily**: ¿Entonces como quedamos con Ema? ¿A que hora llega su vuelo para ir por ella?

**Scarleth**: Ay, ni les dije, estuve chateando con ella anoche y me dice que siempre no viene, que le resolvieron lo de su beca antes de lo esperado, y que de una vez se quedará en España… de hecho, me pidió que fuera a su dorm en la primera oportunidad, sacara sus cosas y se las enviara.

**Archie**: ¡Vaya! ¿entonces es definitivo?

[_Scarleth se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza_]

**Lily**: Ay, pues está destinado que terminemos separados.

**Ale**: ¿Y eso porqué lo dices?

**Lily**: Es que, llevo días pensando que el próximo año lo quiero hacer en el Boston College.

**Ale**: ¡Pero el Boston College esta en Boston! ¡Tendrías que mudarte! ¿Y entonces, ya no estaríamos juntas?

**Lily**: (_con exasperación_) Pues claro, por eso lo estoy diciendo.

**Ale**: (_con lágrimas en los ojos_) Amiga, no quiero que te vayas, no será lo mismo sin ti.

**Lily**: Bueno, es algo que apenas estoy pensando, todavía no es un hecho.

**Anthony**: (_llegando con Diego y Greg_) Buenos días a todos. ¿Ya desayunaron? Porque veo la mesa muy vacía.

**Darren**: (_pensativo_) Aún no, nos quedamos platicando.

**Anthony**: Bueno, voy a la barra, les traigo algo, ¿Qué dicen?

**Lily**: Ay… yo si quiero, gracias, de lo que haya.

**Ale**: (_muy seria_) Yo no quiero nada…

**Anthony**: (_levantando una ceja_) ¿No quieres nada?

[_Ale niega con la cabeza, y Anthony se le queda mirando extrañada_]

**Anthony**: ¿Estas segura? Estoy mirando unos smothies de fresa que se ven muy bien…

**Scarleth**: Uy, que rico, yo quiero uno, que le pongan yogurth, por favor.

**Ale**: No, no quiero en serio…

**Archie**: Yo voy contigo a ver que hay.

**Darren**: Si, yo también voy.

[_Se_ _dirigen a la barra y las chicas los siguen con la mirada_]

**Geor**: Míralo… ¿será que ya es el mismo Anthony de siempre?

**Diego**: Está muy voluble, yo ya mejor ni averiguo, llego en buen plan y se pone sangrón, llego molesto y resulta que anda de buenas.

**Lily**: Tal vez ya le cayó el veinte y quiere volver a ser él de antes.

**Scarleth**: Mientras no lo vea entrar a clases, yo no lo creeré.

**Anthony**: (_Regresando con una charola llena_) Listo, traje smoothies para todos, porque de ver se me antojó, y pan francés.

**Ale**: Ayyy Anthony, te dije que yo no quería…

**Anthony**: (_sonriendo_) Pues si no lo quieres allí lo dejas

**Ale**: Esta bien, muchas gracias.

**Scarleth**: (_cubriéndose la boca_) Alejen la miel de Lily.

**Lily**: ¡Cómo eres mañosa! No me recuerdes mi sufrimiento.

**Anthony**: Debo comer rápido para ir a clases, quiero empezar bien mi día.

**Ale**: Que gusto me da por ti

**Lily**: Yo como mi primer hora la tengo libre, voy a ir a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo de investigación.

**Anthony**: Ah, cierto, esta clase la tomabas conmigo y fue la que cambiaste, ahora que me acuerdo.

**Lily**: Ay, no me recuerdes eso, por favor.

**Anthony**: No te sientas mal, yo solo estaba comentando, jeje.

[_Lily se levanta y Ale la sigue, Anthony las sigue con la vista_]

**Anthony**: ¿Esta todo bien?

**Darren**. No lo se, creo que lo que dijo Lily le afectó a Ale…

**Anthony**: ¿Qué dijo Lily?

**Archie**: Pues que el año que viene se quiere ir a estudiar a Boston…

**Anthony**: ¡¿También ella?

**Geor**: (_alzando una ceja_) ¿Qué quieres decir con también ella?

**Anthony**: Pues… que…

[_Anthony mira a Archie con complicidad_]

**Archie**: Pues que mi hermano quiere abandonarnos también….

**Scarleth**: ¡Vaya! Esa si que no la veía venir…

**Anthony**: Bueno tampoco hay que exagerar… él dijo que lo estaba pensando…

**Darren**: Igual Lily…

**Anthony**: Mira conociendo a Lily creo que es más fácil que ella se vaya a que se vaya Stear…

**Archie**: ¿Estas seguro? Porque Stear tiende a ponerse muy terco…

**Geor**: ¡Que feo! Vamos a terminar todos separados…

**Anthony**: (_muy serio_) ¿Por qué tenemos que ponernos a hacer especulaciones? ¿Por qué llorar antes de que nos peguen? No es algo seguro, por parte de ninguno de los dos…

**Darren**: Bueno… quizá por ellos no lo sea…

**Scarleth**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Darren**. Bueno no he querido decírselo a Ale… pero es que ayer del periódico me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en Harvard… y yo bueno…

**Anthony**: ¿Y ya se lo dijiste a Ale?

**Darren**: ¿Tú que crees?

**Geor**: No se lo has dicho ¿verdad?

[_Darren niega con la cabeza_]

**Darren**: No quería disgustarla… ella estaba haciendo tantos planes para las vacaciones y para el siguiente año….

**Archie**: (_con sarcasmo_) Ahhh, entonces estabas esperando a irte para que se diera cuenta…

**Darren**: No ¿cómo crees?

**Anthony**: Mira man, te sugiero que se lo digas lo más pronto posible…

**Darren**: ¡Pero ya vieron como se puso con lo de Lily!

**Archie**: Ahhh, descuida, contigo no será tan dramática…

**Darren**: (_mira a Archie enojado_) ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Archie**: (_sonríe nerviosamente_) Nada, yo no dije nada…

**Geor**: Mira Darren, lo que creo que quiso decir Archie (_mira a Archie de forma desaprobadora_) es que Ale y Lily son como hermanas, se conocen desde hace ya mucho tiempo… y pues no te ofendas, pero creo que la relación de ellas es más profunda que la que tienen ustedes…

**Anthony**: Si, ustedes apenas tienen como 6 meses de novios…

**Archie**: Y Ale y Lily se conocen desde hace años….

**Scarleth**: Si, novios han ido y venido y ellas siguen siendo amigas…

**Darren**: ¡Vaya! Pero me están haciendo sentir muy especial…

**Anthony**: No lo veas desde esa manera… pero entiende… la familia de Ale esta lejos de aquí, Lily es como su única familia…

**Darren**: (_irónico_) Pues gracias por la información… "amigos"…

**Archie**: es que…

**Anthony**: (_lo interrumpe_) Mira Darren, no nos creas, quizá solo estamos alucinando… ve y habla con Ale, porque como quiera que sea ella tiene derecho a saber que estas pensando en irte…

**Geor**: Al mal paso darle prisa…

[_Darren hace una mueca de disgusto, toma sus cosas y se levanta de la mesa y se va caminando enojado_]

**Scarleth**: Parece que se enojó…

**Geor**: (_Con sarcasmo_) ¿Crees?

**Archie**: Pues mira, es que no entiende… Ale y Lily, bueno creo que nunca las he visto mucho tiempo sin hablarse, diario están juntas...

**Anthony**: Ayy van a hacer que me duela la cabeza… mejor me voy a clases, allí sigan con su plática si es lo que desean, mientras me voy, ¿vienes Geor?

**Geor**: Si, ya voy…

[_Anthony y Geor se levantan de la mesa y se dirigen a clases_]

**Anthony**: (_entrando al salón_) Bueno, pues llegué temprano.

**Mr. Wilkis**: (_atrás de él_) ¿Temprano para qué, señor Brown, si se puede saber?

**Anthony**: (_volteando_) Para su clase señor.

**Mr. Wilkis**: Ah, veamos, que interesante, venga para acá (_camina dentro del salón, se acomoda en su escritorio y saca de su maletín una libreta, que comienza a_ ojear) Brown… Brown… aquí está… (_voltea a ver a Anthony_) señor Brown, no tiene asistencias en mi clase desde…

**Anthony**: Si señor Wilkis, sé que he faltado mucho en este periodo, y lamento mucho que…

**Mr. Wilkis**: No se lamente aún, señor Brown, sin saber de lo que realmente debe lamentarse, así que permítame hablar, el reglamento de la escuela es muy estricto en cuanto a las faltas, si no están justificadas en su momento, se le retira el derecho a examen por el mismo. Además de eso, está la ausencia de los trabajos que he requerido, los cuáles sus compañeros si han entregado, y que les sirven como puntos extras de calificación. Comprenderá que si los entrega, incluso si son trabajos perfectos, no pueden valer de la misma forma que los de sus compañeros que si los trajeron en tiempo, pero los puntos que pudiese obtener por ello, aunque mínimos si formarán parte de su calificación al final del semestre. Así que mi recomendación es que se ponga al corriente para el próximo martes, ya que por el rally se suspenderán clases los próximos tres días, lo que hace que sea obligatorio para usted participar en el mismo, o no se justificaría su falta a la clase del viernes. ¿Quedó claro señor Brown?

**Anthony**: Si señor Wilkis.

**Mr: Wilkis**: Muy bien, entonces tome asiento por favor, hable al final con alguno de sus compañeros para saber que debió hacer estos días, y le prohíbo terminantemente cualquier falta, incluso justificada, durante el resto del semestre.

[_Anthony pasa a su asiento. El resto de la clase continúa de manera normal. El maestro empieza su cátedra mientras que Anthony copia del cuaderno de Geor algunos apuntes, Al salir Anthony espera a Geor_)

**Anthony**: Geor… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que había muchos trabajos pendientes?

**Geor**: ay, lo siento Anthony, pero si traté varias veces, pero siempre andabas en la luna. Pero no te preocupes, si quieres en la tarde te digo de que se tratan, después de ir a la casa de Perla.

**Anthony**: ¿Qué hay en su casa? ¿Fiesta otra vez?

**Geor**: ay, ¿no te enteraste esta mañana? No vino a la escuela, amaneció muy enferma. Luis de hecho se fue para allá con Matthew, y yo iré en el primer periodo que tengamos libre hoy.

**Anthony**: ah, pues voy contigo… claro que después de Literatura, con el señor Lipizki… donde estoy seguro que me espera otro sermón como el de hace una hora, o peor.

[_Cambia la escena al departamento de Perla, donde Luis y Mathew acaban de llegar_]

**Perla**: Ay, ¡que oso! ¿porqué trajiste cámara? ¡que pena, me veo horrible!

**Luis**: Ay, amor, ni quien se fije en eso ahorita… ¿qué tienes?

**Perla**: Me siento muy mal. Fui al doctor hace rato

**Luis**: Me hubieras hablado y habría ido contigo. ¿Fuiste solita?

**Perla**: No, me llevó el portero del edificio. Me dio mucha temperatura.

**Matthew**: ¿Pero porqué te enfermaste?

**Perla**: Ay, pues no es que yo quiera culpar a alguien, pero, lo que pasa es que no se quién fue el último que salió ayer de aquí, que dejó la llave del jacuzzi abierta, y ya en la noche cuando llegué había un mega-tiradero de agua hasta adentro de mi recámara, y me tocó secar todo. Y de tener el ventanal abierto, y con la humedad, me enfrié mucho.

**Luis**: Ay linda, pues, me hubieras hablado… o te hubieras esperado a que hoy viniera el servicio doméstico.

**Perla**: No, como crees, se me hubieran echado a perder muchas cosas, de por sí…

**Luis**: Pero ¿y que te dijo? ¿te dio medicina?

**Perla**: Ayy me inyectó ¡y con lo que odio las inyecciones!

**Mathew**: Pero así más pronto te recuperas…

**Perla**: Si eso me dijo el doctor, que tres inyecciones y quedaría como nuev… ay

**Matthew**: ¿qué te pasa?

**Perla**: Como que me dio vértigo.

**Luis**: Es normal, todavía estás débil. Ven, te acompaño a acostarte.

**Perla**: Gracias.

[_entran a la habitación, y Perla se acuesta un rato a descansar. Matthew los sigue con la cámara y la instala en un trípode en una esquina de la habitación desde donde se puede ver completa_]

**Luis**: Listo, ¿estás bien? ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

**Perla**: Ay, ahora que recuerdo, estaba haciendo un caldito de pollo, ¿me lo puedes traer, porfis?

**Luis**: Este… ¿no quieres que te lo traiga Matthew? Porque no quiero dejarte sola con él.

**Matthew**: Tranquilo viejo, ni que fuera yo como Archie.

**Luis**: Pues más vale… y mientras yo… ah, ya sé, te cierro la cortina para que no te moleste.

[_Matthew sale, y Luis se dirige a la cortina, pero la jala con tanta fuerza que el cortinero cae, y justo arriba de la cama_]

**Perla**: ¡Ay! ¡Cuidado con eso!

**Luis**: Ay, lo siento amor, deja que lo quite (_nervioso, quita el cortinero, pero se enreda y golpea a Perla con el tubo)_

**Perla**: ¡Luis! ¡Fíjate lo que haces!

**Luis**: ¡Perdón! No fue con mala intención… ¿dónde te pegué?

**Perla**: En el brazo… ay, por favor, ve al baño y tráeme alcohol y algodón del botiquín, porque me está saliendo sangre.

**Luis**: Lo siento, de verdad lo siento (_entra al baño de la habitación y regresa con una botella de alcohol en la mano y un paquete de gasas_) ¿quieres que te ayude? (_moja mucho una gasa y empieza a restregarle el brazo_)

**Perla**: Ouch, ay, arde… ¿porqué no le pones menos?

**Matthew**: (_Acercándose a la cama con una charola en la mano_) Aquí está tu caldito, y te traigo un jugo de naranja recién exprimida, te caerá bien.

**Luis**: Ay, perdón, es que yo… (_da unos pasos hacia atrás y golpea contra Matthew, tirándole la comida encima_) aaahhhh… ¡perdón man! Fue sin querer.

**Matthew**: aaayy ¡caliente caliente!

**Perla**: (_levantándose_) Ay, Matthew, ¿estás bien? (_agarra la cortina que sigue arriba de su cama y trata de secarlo con ella_) ¡Luis… neta, fíjate en lo que haces! ¡Cero y van tres!

**Luis**: Perdón, yo sólo quería ayudar.

**Matthew**: Creo que pasaré a tu baño a tratar de limpiarme.

**Perla**: ay, si, de verdad lo siento (_voltea a ver a Luis_), parece que nomás estás aquí para mortificar. Si bien dijo mi mamá, "mucho ayuda el que no estorba"

**Luis**: (_asombrado_) ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

**Perla**: que la neta, con esos cuidados tan descuidados, creo que estoy mejor sola.

**Luis**: (_a punto del llanto_) Amor, no seas así, tú no me digas bobo, de todos lo soporto, pero de ti…

**Perla**: Ay, bueno, está bien, quédate, pero quédate en un lugar donde no causes daño.

**Luis**: Sí, mira, te lo prometo que sí, me voy a sentar aquí en este rinconcito, pero no me digas que me vaya. (_En ese momento se escucha que tocan la puerta_) ¿Quieres que vaya a abrir yo?

**Perla**: No, pues si quieres voy yo, al cabo que creo que es a mí a quien buscan. ¡Claro que ve tú!... ¡y sin romper nada en el camino!

**Luis**: (_abriendo la puerta_) quiubo.

**Scarleth**: Que desanimado… que, ¿tan mal está?

**Luis**: no es eso, lo que pasa es que…

**Archie**: Ah… ya veo lo que pasa… te dieron baje, y no fui yo.

**Luis**: ¿Qué? (_vuelve la vista hacia la habitación, donde Matthew está saliendo sin camisa_) ah… no es lo que piensan.

**Diego**: ¿y qué es, entonces? Porque no entiendo todavía que está haciendo aquí mi director de proyecto.

**Matthew**: Lo que pasa es que ví que Luis venía para acá sin cámara, y cuando me dijo que Perla estaba enferma, pues, para no regresarme a buscar camarógrafo, me vine de una vez con él. Perdón por no avisar.

**Diego**: Pero eso no justifica que no traigas camisa.

**Luis**: Eso es mi culpa, le tiré un plato de comida encima hace un momento.

**Matthew**: Si, ¿entre sus curiosidades no traerá alguien una camisa de repuesto?

**Archie**: Si me esperas, yo puedo traer una del departamento.

**Matthew**: Gracias.

**Luis**: Espérame Archie, voy contigo. Perla no me quiere cerca en este momento.

**Scarleth**: Bueno, yo paso mientras a ver a Perlita.

[_Cambia la toma a la Universidad, donde Anthony y Geor van saliendo de un salón de clases_]

**Anthony**: (_suspirando_) ¿para qué habré faltado tanto a clases?

**Geor**: Pues, así te sentías, así tenía que ser.

**Anthony**: Pues, si, y ahora me tocó fletarme los regaños sin decir nada, aguantar las burlas de los compañeros de clase, y encima, aceptar que esto saldrá en televisión en poco tiempo. Además de la cantidad de trabajos que tengo que hacer para la siguiente semana. Geor, ¿te molestaría mucho ir conmigo a la biblioteca de una vez? Yo te llevo a la casa de Perla cuando terminemos aquí en la escuela, que de todas formas quiero ir.

**Geor**: Pues si, está bien, de todas formas una hora para ir y volver es poco tiempo.

[_Entran a la biblioteca y se apaga la visión_]

[_Se prendé de nuevo la imagen, se ve a Anthony y a Geor que están por entrar a la casa de Perla, y poco antes de entrar suena el teléfono de Anthony_)

**Anthony**: ¿Hola?... Anthony Brown…yo… ¿quién habla?... ¿y cuál dice que es su número?... ¿desde cuando?... ah, es que era el teléfono de mi exnovia… ¿ella se lo vendió?... ah… ¿qué recado?... ¿Cuándo?... no, perdón, no vuelve a suceder… al contrario, disculpe y gracias por el aviso.

**Geor**: Oh, oh. Tienes cara de enojado.

**Anthony**: ¿y tienes idea de porqué? (_golpea la puerta_)

**Geor**: No, la verdad no.

**Anthony**: Ahora lo sabrás.

**Archie**: (_abriendo la puerta_) Mira, ya solo faltaban ustedes, pasen.

**Anthony**: (_entrando_) Ale, Lily, Scarleth, Alma, vengan tantito para acá.

**Alma**: (_extrañada_) Vamos.

**Anthony**: (_respira profundo tratando de calmarse_) Este día me he dedicado por entero a ser el Anthony que todos quieren que sea. He aguantado regaños todo el día, porque estoy consciente de que han sido merecidos. Pero me siento algo cansado de eso. No estoy enojado… todavía no. Pero creo que pronto lo estaré si no me dicen en este momento, quién, y con que autorización, tomó mi teléfono el sábado 21 para dejar un mensaje diciendo "Siii, espero que estés satisfecha, lograste lo que querías… Anthony jamás querrá volver a saber de ti…" en un número telefónico que perteneció a mi ex novia hasta un día antes de irse a Polonia.

[_Ale y Lily se miran a los ojos con complicidad, Anthony las mira frunciendo el entrecejo_]

**Ale**: Pues…

**Anthony**: ¿tú? ¿tú lo hiciste Ale?

**Ale**: (_Dudando_) No

**Anthony**: (_mirándola fijamente_) pero sabes quien lo hizo ¿cierto?

**Lily**: (_desafiante_) ya pues, si, si fui yo

**Anthony**: ¿Cómo se atreven a algo así? ¿Qué ganaban con eso?

**Lily**: (_cierra un momento los ojos, y luego lo voltea a ver altaneramente_) lo hice porque estaba muy enojada en ese momento. Siento mucho si me dejo llevar por el momento, no puedo evitarlo. Y pues, lo hice porque sí.

[_Alma, Scarleth y Geor se hacen señas de retirarse, y se meten a la habitación de Perla_]

**Ale**: Yo no sabía lo que iba a hacer, te lo aseguro

**Anthony**: Pero ¿porque sentiste ese impulso?

**Lily**: ¡pues ya, porque me dio la gana!

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) ¡Mira qué fácil, me dio la gana!

**Ale**: (_tratando de conciliar_) Bueno, mira, no lo tomes así, es que Lily se sintió muy mal de ver el estado en el que estabas esa noche, Anthony. Creo que lo hizo tratando de protegerte, ni Lily ni yo soportamos ver que alguien te haga sufrir.

**Anthony**: Ah, que nadie más me haga sufrir, con ustedes dos es suficiente, ¿verdad?

**Lily**: Mira Anthony, lo hice porque alguien tenía que hacerlo.

**Anthony**: ¿Hacer qué? Yo me sé cuidar solo, y ustedes tienen que aprender a respetar mis cosas, y necesito que entiendan eso. La verdad no recuerdo mucho del sábado en la noche, pero no entiendo que tiene que pasar para que usen mi celular para llamar a mi ex-novia, pero aún creo que es una de esas cosas que me deben consultar, o si de plano no quieren que me entere… pues háganlo de sus propios teléfonos, ¿no creen que sería más lógico?

**Lily**: Oks, antes de que me sigas diciendo entrometida… me retiro.

[_Lily se va, y Anthony se queda inmóvil_]

**Ale**: Fuiste muy duro Anthony, ella sólo trató de protegerte.

**Anthony**: Es que… ¿protegerme de qué? (_aún exasperado_)

**Ale**: (_perdiendo la paciencia_) Por favor, Anthony (_con sarcasmo_) ¡No me digas que no recuerdas que te nos insinuaste!

**Anthony**: (_abriendo mucho los ojos_) ¿yo cuándo? ¡jamás haría eso!

**Ale**: (_molesta_) No, pues sí, estamos tan horribles que es algo inaudito que eso suceda ¿no? Pero el punto es entonces que no recuerdas nada y que Lily trató de protegerte.

**Anthony**: ¡Pero es que tomó mi celular!

**Ale**: ¡y tú nos comenzaste a reclamar!... ¿qué culpa teníamos de lo que te hayan hecho?

**Anthony**: ¿Qué reclamé?

**Ale**: Le reclamaste a Lily que se hubiera cambiado de clases.

**Anthony**: (_pensativo y bajando la cabeza_) ¿En serio reclamé eso? Si yo ya no se lo reprocho.

**Ale**: Pues si lo hiciste. Si bien dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

**Anthony**: Debo ir a buscarla (_sale casi corriendo del departamento_)

**Greg**: (_voz de hastío_) Ash… otra vez para afuera

[Greg sale detrás de Anthony. Corren hata llegar a la calle, se ve a Anthony voltear a los lados y luego se dirige a la izquierda]

**Anthony**: (_gritando_) ¡Lily! ¡Espera! (_llega corriendo hasta la parada del bus y se detiene_) Lily, tengo que hablar contigo.

**Lily**: (_secamente_) yo no.

**Anthony**: Por favor Lily, dame una oportunidad de explicarme, es que, yo no sabía…

**Lily**: (_con lágrimas en los ojos_) ya Anthony, por favor, no quiero dar explicaciones ni que me las des.

**Anthony**: Entonces, siendo así… ¿te parece si lo olvidamos y volvemos a ser amigos? Por favor, prometo que nada de esto vuelve a suceder.

**Lily**: (_muy seria_) Yo no se…

**Anthony**: Por favor, no me pongas peros, no hoy. No quise herirte, estuve mal, lo sé, creí que las cosas eran distintas y me equivoqué… por favor, olvidémoslo y ya.

**Lily**: (_suspirando_) está bien, lo intentaré.

**Anthony**: entonces, ¿vamos con Perla otra vez?

**Lily**: mmmm… si, está bien, vamos. (_comienzan a caminar_)

**Anthony**: (_riendo_) y… ¿de verdad tú ibas a tomar un bus?

**Lily**: ay, pues tampoco me voy a ir a pie al campus, está bien que quede cerca, pero no exageres.

[_Llegan nuevamente al departamento de Perla_]

**Luis**: Lily, que bueno que llegaste, ¿que nos vas a hacer de cenar?

**Lily**: Yo nada… que Ale haga la cena.

**Ale**: Nombre, ¿y yo porqué? Te voy a bajar la caja de cereal y te alcanzo el galón de leche… es lo más que puedo hacer por ti.

**Anthony**: Estoy pensando que le estamos cargando mucho la mano a Perlita, y que deberíamos limpiar en este momento su departamento, y comprarle lo de la alacena.

**Lily**: Pues sí, y así la compensamos que anoche ya ni vinimos a ayudarle ni nada.

**Alma**: Si, yo hasta siento que por eso se enfermó, me siento culpable.

**Scarleth**: Yo también me siento culpable, y por lo mismo creo que no deberíamos cenar aquí esta noche, para no incomodarla más y dejarla descansar.

**Stear**: Pues yo puedo ir a hacer las compras, en lo que ustedes limpian aquí.

**Archie**. Voy contigo.

**Anthony**: Yo mientras paso a verla, porque no la he visto en todo el día.

**Ale**: (_con sarcasmo_) Y cuando vienes, nomás es a pelear, así como.

**Lily**: Ya Ale, déjalo, quedamos en no volver a tocar ese tema.

[_Algunas horas después Anthony está en su dorm, listo para grabar su diario_]

**Anthony**: el día de hoy me resultó muy agotador mentalmente, gracias a Dios ya terminó. De mis materias me dejaron infinidad de trabajos para el próximo martes, si es que quiero concluir el semestre y levantar un poco el promedio. Lo bueno es que tengo desde hoy hasta entonces para terminarlos, y que hasta el lunes me volveré a enfrentar a los maestros, pues si fuera mañana no lo soportaría. Entonces, aunque no quiera, tengo que participar en el rally que comienza mañana. En sí me gustan los deportes, lo que me molesta es que ya conozco a mis amigas, son bien flojas para el deporte pero les encanta ponerse en el plan de que nadie está a su altura, jeje. A ver como solucionamos eso mañana. Perlita, pobrecita, se sintió muy mal todo el día, y me sentí culpable, ahora es cuando se nota cuanto hace por nosotros y que no nos preocupamos por ella de la misma forma. Claro, excepto Luis, que aunque sea tan torpe siempre ha estado al pendiente de sus necesidades, jeje. Así pasa a veces, la gente que no valoramos es la que más noblemente actúa. Bueno, pues ya mañana será otro día y veremos que nos depara. Buenas noches.

[_Se sienta en su escritorio para trabajar en su computadora, y el reloj ya marca las 12:30 am cuando la apaga y se acuesta a dormir_]

**Fin episodio 24**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Take on Me de Aha ***Autor del episodio: Perla Gutierrez***_


	25. Chapter 25

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Episodio 25**

**Inicio de competencias**

[_Miércoles 25 de Abril, 6:00 a.m. marca el calendario del mismo reloj despertador, cuando este comienza a sonar. Anthony se levanta casi al mismo tiempo que el reloj suena, lo apaga y se sienta en la cama_]

**Anthony**: (_desperezándose_) Awww… Buenos días. Creo que llevaba un buen rato con los ojos abiertos, pensando en lo rápido que ha transcurrido este mes y que ya falta poco para que termine el proyecto. Que gusto me da, saber que en pocos días recuperaré mi intimidad, y estaba pensando que hacer cuando eso suceda. Claro que no se los diré, si es lo que están pensando, porque eso es revelarles la intimidad de la cual ya quiero disfrutar. Lo que si puedo decirles, es que las chicas están muy emocionadas por el rally de hoy… aunque creo que están más emocionadas porque no habrá clases, y lo sienten como continuación de vacaciones, jeje, eso creo.

[_En eso se escucha que golpean la puerta, y Anthony se levanta a abrir_]

**Luis**: (_entrando_) Buen día, ¿todavía no estás listo?

**Anthony**: No, me acabo de levantar.

**Luis**: Uy, yo que quería que fueras a correr conmigo.

**Anthony**: No exageres, todo el día estaremos en actividades físicas.

**Luis**: Pues por eso, hay que ir a correr para obtener energía y mejorar nuestro rendimiento. El deporte es energía, ¿que no lo sabes?

**Anthony**: Pues sí, me convenciste, deja me visto y voy contigo.

**Luis**: Sabía que no me decepcionarías. ¿Mike va a venir con nosotros?

**Anthony**: Ay, ni me recuerdes, que hoy precisamente…

[_Tocan la puerta otra vez_]

**Gregory**: Buenos días.

**Anthony**: hoy precisamente toca que me filme Gregory.

**Luis**: Ah… pues buenos días.

**Anthony**: Que bueno que llegas, vamos a correr ahorita. Nomás dejen que me vista. (_entra al baño_)

**Gregory**: No puede ser, me hubieran avisado, traigo zapato formal.

**Luis**: Pero nadie te está invitando, sólo te decimos que llegaste a tiempo.

**Gregory**: Pues que gachos, esto no me sucedería con…

**Luis**: Ya, ni metas en la conversación a la tipa esa, que hoy estamos de buenas.

[_Se quedan callados, y Anthony sale unos minutos después, ya vestido con su ropa deportiva_]

**Anthony**: Pues vámonos.

**Luis**: Oye Anthony, y ¿cómo nos vamos a organizar para el rally?

**Anthony**: Me imagino que como siempre estaremos en el mismo equipo.

**Luis**: Si, pero los equipos son de ocho personas máximo, y nosotros somos un montón.

**Anthony**: Mira, lo que me parece mal, es que Ale, Lily, y Ema son muy flojas para todo lo que signifique deporte, y ya sé que cuando estamos en el mismo equipo me culpan a mi de sus errores.

**Luis**: Tal vez si llegamos muy rápido y formamos un equipo sin ellas, no tendrán mas opción que estar en otro equipo.

**Anthony**: Me parece buena idea, salvo que me van a odiar otra vez.

**Luis**: Pues me echas la culpa, al cabo que a mi se me resbala.

**Anthony**: Ya que insistes, está bien, yo te echo la culpa, jeje.

[_Llegan a la pista y comienzan a correr. Gregory se detiene en la banca junto a la pista y desde ahí los filma, pero no puede escuchar nada de lo que hablan. 40 minutos después se detienen junto a Gregory_.]

**Gregory**: Oigan, ¿pueden repetir todo lo que dijeron cuando corrían?

**Anthony**: ¿Qué? Para acordarnos… no, no se puede

**Gregory**: Es que desde aquí no escuché nada.

**Luis**: ¿Y porqué no nos seguiste si te interesaba tanto escucharnos?

**Gregory**: Pues para que no me avisan que van a correr, así me habría puesto mis tenis.

**Anthony**: ¿Qué no se supone que tienes que estar preparado tú para todo? Lamento decirte que así nunca serás un buen camarógrafo.

**Gregory**: Si Flammy estuviera aquí, les diría que…

**Anthony**: Eso es exactamente lo que no nos gusta de ti. Estás endiosado con esa maldita bruja. Además, no me culpes a mí de tus errores, cuando tú llegaste, recién Luis me estaba invitando a correr. Pero a un así, no cuentes con que yo te voy a andar avisando nada. Si llegas, llegas, si no, no es mi problema.

**Gregory**: No olvides que tienes un contrato firmado.

**Anthony**: No olvides que hay más camarógrafos, y que les pagan por hora. Vámonos, que se nos hace tarde.

[_Anthony y Luis se van sin voltear hacia atrás. Se alejan unos pasos, pero Gregory los alcanza, y los sigue hasta que llegan al dormitorio_]

**Anthony**: Aquí nos separamos, voy a bañarme y nos vemos al rato en la cafetería.

**Luis**: Si, y en eso quedamos, el primero que llegue comienza a armar el equipo.

**Anthony** (_entrando a su habitación_) ¿Me vas a esperar aquí o te vas a cambiar?

**Gregory**: ¿Para que me tengo que cambiar?

**Anthony**: Porque hoy vamos a andar de rally, tenemos que ir todos con ropa deportiva.

**Gregory**: Bueno, me voy, pero no te vayas a ir de aquí sin que yo haya vuelto, por favor.

**Anthony**: Que buena idea.

**Gregory**: Por favor, Anthony, no me hagas quedar mal, ya ves como se pone Diego si no te grabamos.

**Anthony**: Vale, te doy mi palabra, es más, lo juro por el Osito Montes.

**Gregory**: (_voz incrédula_) ¿El de los dulces?

**Anthony**: Si, el de los dulces. Es un juramento sagrado.

**Anthony**: (_cierra su puerta, con la cámara instalada en su recámara se puede ver que entra directamente al baño, y veinte minutos después sale con el pelo húmedo, vestido con un pants y tenis, se asoma por al puerta, vuelve a entrar y busca su celula_r) hey… si, ¿cuánto te falta?... pues apúrate que tengo hambre, y si no, me voy sin ti… ya sé que juré, por eso te aviso… vale, te espero.(_cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a la cámara_) pues yo tengo hambre, ¿se les hace justo? Me despiertan cuando les da la gana, me hacen que vaya a donde quieren, me hacen pasar hambre, me discuten todo… pero, díganme si tengo o no razón, a los que vieron la primer temporada ¿Qué no me habían escogido para este proyecto porque se supone que soy de los más queridos? Lo menos que deberían de tratar, es que yo no pase hambre para que no me ponga de malas. En fin, no me hagan caso, tengo hambre y sueño. (_tocan la puerta_) ay, que bueno que llegas, vámonos a desayunar, porfa.

**Diego**: (_entrando_) Pero ¿Dónde está Gregory?

**Anthony**: Se fue a cambiar, porque venía muy formal, y no iba a aguantar el día así vestido.

**Diego**: ¿Y te dejó sin cámara?

**Anthony**: Peor que eso, me dejó hablando con la que está conectada en mi recámara, y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

**Diego**: Pues ahora si que no se por donde salió el sol que estás muy cooperativo Anthony, jeje.

**Anthony**: (_sarcástico_) Ajá, seguramente.

**Diego**: Déjame le hablo a Gregory, no te pongas así.

**Anthony**: No, si le acabo de hablar, se supone que ya viene.

**Gregory**: (_abriendo la puerta_) Ya estoy aquí, no toqué porque los oí hablar de mí.

**Anthony**: Ya, que bueno que llegas, vámonos que tengo hambre.

[_Caminan a la cafetería sin hablar entre ellos, y llegan rapidísimo_]

**Diego**: Si que traes hambre, el pobre Gregory trae la lengua de fuera.

**Anthony**: Jeje, si no me hubiera hecho esperar, tal vez me habría venido más lento.

[_se_ _acerca a su mesa, donde ya están Geor, Scarleth, Alma y Luis_]

**Anthony**: Buenos días a todos.

[_las chicas contestan los buenos_ _días_]

**Luis**: Que hongo, te estábamos esperando.

**Anthony**: Sí, déjenme voy por desayuno y ahorita hablamos. ¿Les traigo algo?

**Scarleth**: No, gracias sob… Anthony, ya ordenamos, jeje, ahorita nos lo trae una amiga.

**Diego**: Voy contigo.

[_Anthony la mira extrañado, pero no dice nada y se va a la barra a ordenar su desayuno_]

**Alma**: ¿Le estás diciendo sobrino?

**Scarleth**: Ay, se me salió, jeje, se supone que aún es secreto lo mío y de Albert.

**Luis**: Ni tan secreto, todos aquí lo sabemos.

**Scarleth**: Ay, pero me da pena, jeje.

**Diana**: (_acercándose a la mesa_) Listo chicas, aquí está el desayuno (_reparte los platos_)

[_Regresan Anthony y Diego, y le dan un plato a Gregory_]

**Anthony**: Hola, ¿tú eres…?

**Diana**: Hola, soy Diana, estoy en clases con Scarleth.

**Anthony**: Mucho gusto, ¿ya conociste a todos?

**Diana**: Pues… creo que sí, por lo menos a los que están aquí, porque me dicen que son un grupo grande.

**Luis**: (_viendo el plato de Anthony_) ¿Ugh, que es eso?

**Anthony**: Palitos de pescado, ¿gustas?

**Luis**: No gracias, ¿no les da miedo la marea roja?

**Alma**: ¿Dónde hay marea roja?

**Luis**: Pues en muchas partes del mundo.

**Anthony**: En Chicago no hay marea roja, para acabar pronto, no tenemos mar, tenemos lago y el pescado que sirven aquí en la cafetería es de las granjas acuícolas de la U.

**Luis**: Pues por si las dudas, prefiero no comer pescado.

**Geor**: Pero hasta donde estoy enterada, la marea roja no afecta los peces, afecta los moluscos, o sea, a los que son de concha.

**Luis**: Pues será el sereno, pero a mi no me haces comer eso.

**Anthony**: Al cabo que no te estaba invitando.

**Alma**: Anthony, nos decía Luis que quieren hacer equipo para el rally sin Ale, Perla y Lily, ¿es cierto eso?

**Anthony**: Pues si es cierto.

**Scarleth**: Ay, ¿pero porqué?

**Anthony**: Es que no son muy buenas para los deportes.

**Geor**: Pero el chiste es convivir.

**Luis**: Si, pero ellas siempre lo toman muy personal, y todo acabe en pleito.

**Anthony**: Además los equipos serán de ocho personas, y nuestro grupo es muy grande.

**Alma**: Pues eso si, viéndolo así, no creo que se molesten.

**Anthony**: Bueno, pues podemos ser los que estamos aquí, Scarleth, Alma, Geor, Diana, Luis, Diego, Gregory y yo.

**Diego**: Gregory y yo no participamos, no se te olvide que yo no soy alumno de la escuela, y Gregory tiene que filmar.

**Luis**: Pues nos faltan dos, y tenemos que completarnos rápido, Ale y Lily no tardan en llegar.

**Diana**: (_viendo a alguien_) Ya sé, mi amiga Ady, esa que está en la barra, es excelente deportista.

**Scarleth**: Mira, casi nadie, la campeona de la escuela, quien nos representa en cuanto torneo existe.

**Anthony**: Si, háblale, buena idea.

**Diana**: (_haciendo señas_) Ya viene.

**Ady**: Hola Di, hola Scarleth (_las saluda de beso_). Les presento a mi amigo Mark.

**Scarleth**: Que tal, mira te presento a Anthony, Luis, Alma ya la conoces, Geor, Gregory, y él es Diego Luna.

**Ady**: ¡wow! Si te he visto por los pasillos de la escuela, jeje, soy tu fan Diego.

**Luis**: Yo ya conozco a Mark, coincidimos aquella vez en la competencia del lago.

**Mark**: Ah, tú fuiste el que te estabas ahogando, verdad?

**Luis**: (_colorado_) Si, fui yo.

**Diana**: ¿Ady, ya tienes equipo para el rally?

**Ady**: Huy, no, todavía no vemos eso.

**Scarleth**: ¿Quieres estar con nosotras?

**Ady**: ¿Y Diego va a estar siempre con el equipo?

**Geor**: Pues casi siempre anda donde Anthony.

**Ady**: Ay, pues claro que si me uno entonces.

**Alma**: Pues ya estamos completos, jeje, ahora a esperar que la reacción no sea muy dramática.

[_En ese momento entra Perla a la cafetería_]

**Perla**: (_mientras les da un beso en la mejilla_) Buenos días Luis, buenos días Anthony, buenos días Diego, buenos días Scarleth, buenos días Alma, buenos días Geor.

**Alma**: (_cantando_) Buenos días pajaritos.

**Scarleth**: (_cantando igual que Alma_) Buenos días plantitas.

**Perla**: Ay, como son carrilludas, que bárbaro.

**Anthony**: Hola Perlita, amaneciste de buenas. Me alegra ver que ya estas recuperada.

**Perla:** Peor que nueva jejeje, si esas inyecciones son maravillosas

**Scarleth: **Si es genial verte de nuevo entre los vivos… (_ríe_)

**Perla**: Si, es que, a poco no me veo superdivina con este conjunto deportivo, chequen nomás (_se da vuelta_), y miren, combina pero perfecto con mis uñas de cristal.

**Luis**: Tú siempre te ves hermosa.

**Perla**: Ay gracias, que lindo

**Alma**: ¿Te sientas a desayunar?

**Perla**: Ay, si me siento, pero parece que no quepo, ¿verdad? Pero déjenme que ordene algo, y ahorita vengo para organizar lo del rally (_se va a la barra_).

**Anthony**: Luis, tú le dices a ella.

**Luis**: ¿Y yo porqué?

**Anthony**: Porque yo ya tengo bastante con darle la cara a las otras.

**Luis**: Ay, capaz que me corta por esto.

**Scarleth**: Animo, aquí te echamos porras.

**Alma**: Anthony, pues parece ser que te tocará dar la cara primero, porque ahí vienen Ale y Lily.

**Anthony**: Pues ya que, algún día tiene que ser.

**Ale**: Buenos días chicos.

**Lily**: Buen día, huy, la mesa está llena.

**Scarleth**: Mira, ellas son Diana, Ady y Mark.

**Lily**: Ah, mucho gusto.

**Ale**: Encantada.

**Geor**: Estarán con nosotros para el rally.

**Ale**: Pero los equipos son de ocho personas, ¿no sobran?

**Anthony**: Este… lo que pasa es que nos organizamos a como fuimos llegando… y ya estamos completos.

**Lily**: Ah… gracias por tomarnos en cuenta.

**Luis**: ¿Te enojaste?

**Lily**: Déjame digerirlo y te contesto.

**Ale**: Yo no estoy enojada, estoy sentida que no me tomen en cuenta… pero pues ya que.

**Perla**: Hola niñas buenos días ¿listas para el rally?

**Lily**: Si completamos equipo.

**Perla**: ¿Pero que no estamos juntos?

**Luis**: Es que, los equipos son de ocho personas, y ya estamos completos.

**Ale**: ¿Dejaste fuera a tu novia? Eres el colmo de grosero.

**Lily**: Pues mira, siendo objetivos, alguien tenía que salir sobrando, y pues, ya somos nosotras tres, me imagino que Archie y Stear no tienen equipo, ya somos cinco.

**Ale**: Y si incluímos a Darren ya somos seis.

**Lily**: Pero Darren es bien flojo para el deporte.

**Ale**: Ay, y Archie y Stear, pues… ya sabes, a Archie no le gusta hacer nada que pueda sudar su ropa, y Stear , pues es Stear.

**Perla**: Tranqui, chicas, esto es para divertirnos.

**Lily**: Y Perlita tampoco es muy diestra.

**Ale**: Pues tendrá que ser para divertirnos, porque como equipo estamos del nabo.

**Lily**: Ahí vienen Stear y Archie, vamos a preguntarles que onda, no nos vayan a salir con que ya tienen equipo también.

**Ale**: Con su permiso chicos, como aquí no cabemos vamos a buscar otra mesa.

**Perla**: y neta, que sin su permiso también, al cabo que no somos requeridas. Ciau.

**Luis**: No entendí, ¿se enojaron o no?

**Anthony**: (_suspirando_) Si se enojaron, pero lo irán demostrando a como avance el día. Ya verás, de mi te acuerdas.

**Diego**: ¿No venía Patrick con ellas?

**Gregory**: No, no lo vi entrar.

**Diego**: Ay, me desespera que sean tan irresponsables. Gregory, vé y fílmalas, en lo que consigo que venga Patrick o Mike.

**Gregory**: Pero a mi me toca seguir a Anthony.

**Diego**: ¡No… me repliques! No estoy de humor. Justo ahora, quiero que se grabe lo que digan en esa mesa. ¿o dónde crees que quedaría la continuidad?

**Gregory**: Ah…

**Diego**: Pos aaahhh… vete de aquí.

[_se_ _mueve la cámara cuatro mesas más adentro de la cafetería, donde las chicas ya están sentadas con Stear y Archie_]

**Archie**: ¿O sea que de plano nos dejaron fuera del equipo?

**Stear**: Ya hermano, no lo tomes de esa forma, piensa que debió ser difícil para ellos, considerando que somos tantos, y de todas formas nos tendríamos que dividir.

**Lily**: Pero lo que no se me hace justo es que no avisaran. Otros años nos esperamos a estar todos juntos y lo echamos a la suerte. Pero que de buenas a primeras digan "nos integramos a como fuimos llegando", no, a mi esa no me la pegan. Ya debieron tener su plan armando antes.

**Ale**: Y estoy casi segura que fue Anthony el que no nos quiso en el equipo, porque que casualidad "ya estamos todos" y bien que tienen tres tipos nuevos en el equipo.

**Lily**: Pues que mal plan. Aunque a buen árbol se arrima, porque se quedó con el Luis.

**Ale**: Jaja, el atleta del año, seguramente.

**Perla**: Bueno, ya, vamos a dejar de quejarnos, y demostrar que somos los mejores.

**Lily**: (_voltea a ver a cada uno_) Seguro, somos los mejores para no participar, porque igual y yo si aguanto las competencias, pero ustedes, sin ánimos de ofender, tienen toda la pinta de perdedores.

**Ale**: No lo estás diciendo por mi, porque yo soy mejor que tú nadando, ¿no recuerdas?

**Lily**: No se en que realidad alterna, porque en esta, no lo recuerdo.

**Stear**: Ya por favor, no se peleen ahora, de otra forma no seremos un buen equipo.

**Archie**: Pero nos faltan tres elementos, y a como se ve la cafetería, parece que todos los equipos están completos.

**Ale**: Bueno, aquí somos cinco, y con Darren, porque sé que si nos apoyará, seremos seis. ¿A quién más incluímos?

**Perla**: No se, neta que no se me viene nadie a la mente.

**Stear**: mmmmm… pues allá están Dylan y Laura.

**Ale**: ¿Quiénes?

**Stear**: Dylan y Laura, están en mis clases.

**Lily**: Ah, ¿los nerds que están junto al cubo de basura?

**Ale**: Huy, se ven bien nerds, ¿seguro que nos servirán para esto?

**Stear**: ¡Óyeme! No insultes a mis amigos. Claro que nos ayudarán.

**Archie**: (_en voz baja_) Si... A demostrar que si somos unos perdedores.

**Stear**: (_gruñendo_) ¿Qué?

**Archie**: Que… nada hermano, que les puedes hablar.

**Stear**: Bueno, permítanme y voy a decirles, porque no les gusta mucho que les hablen a gritos.

**Perla**: Si, se ve, no han de querer que los noten. Aunque neta, que yo en su lugar, para que no me noten, no saldría de mi cuarto.

**Ale**: Bueno, yo mientras le voy a hablar a Darren. (_saca su teléfono celular_)Hola… buenos días amor… en la cafetería… organizándonos para el rally… ajá, claro que sí… si, ya sabes que te estoy guardando lugar…ah, ¿hasta que hora?... bueno, pero si llegas, ¿verdad?... si amor, te esperamos… besos. (_cuelga_) Listo, Darren es del equipo.

**Lily**: (_indolente_) Me… emociona tanto.

**Ale**: No lo dices muy convencida.

**Lily**: Ay, es que ya se ve que no seremos precisamente el equipo estrella, si no lo completamente opuesto a eso.

[_Se acerca Stear a la mesa, con un chico y una chica con lentes de fondo de botella, pelo engomado hacia atrás, camisetas aguadas y pants flojos_]

**Archie**: Pues a mi no me importa perder, pero de perdida hacerlo con estilo.

**Stear**: Miren, les presento a Dylan y Laura.

**Dylan**: Hola. Gracias por invitarnos a su equipo. Estamos muy emocionados.

**Laura**: Sí, es la primera vez que nos invitan, creímos que como todos los años, acabaríamos solos.

**Lily**: Ah, pues que bien, es bueno que alguien esté emocionado con la idea de este equipo.

**Archie**: Pues en cuanto terminemos de desayunar, nos vamos a las canchas, porque a las diez empiezan las competencias.

[_Termina la toma, y reanuda en las instalaciones deportivas de la Universidad. Se ve que hay competencias en varias disciplinas_]

**Dylan**: ¿Y aquí como es el asunto?

**Ale**: Mira, participamos por equipos. En los deportes donde participa una cantidad menor a ocho jugadores, los que sobren del equipo se pueden usar como cambios.

**Laura**: Oh, que interesante.

**Stear**: ¿Y en que vamos a participar primero?

**Lily**: En volleyball.

**Archie**: ¿y porqué en eso?

**Lily**: Porque el equipo de Anthony se inscribió primero, y quiero jugar contra ellos.

**Ale**: Pero Lily, no seremos precisamente los mejores en esto, ¿lo olvidas?

**Lily**: No, no lo olvido, precisamente por eso estoy furiosa con ellos.

**Stear**: Yo no le veo problema a los juegos de pelota. Todo es física elemental.

**Perla**: Bueno, si se trata de lucir buen físico, aquí estamos nosotras, ¿verdad?

**Archie**: No creo que Stear lo dijera por eso, pero tienes razón, jeje.

**Árbitro**: Atención, a los participantes del juego de volleyball, tomen sus posiciones que el partido va a empezar.

[_cambia la cámara hacia el equipo de Anthony) Vamos, es nuestro turno. Luis, Geor, Mark y Alma, vamos_]

**Luis**: ¿Ya viste? Nuestro equipo rival es el de nuestros amigos… pareciera señal de que ya no somos amigos.

**Anthony**: En este momento, no lo somos.

**Geor**: jeje, nos pusieron fácil la victoria.

**Alma**: ya ni digas, la que nos espera si ganamos, y la que nos espera si perdemos.

**Anthony**: jaja, no importa. ¡Hey chicos! ¡ Sé que pueden ser dignos rivales si se lo proponen, así que, no habrá piedad!

**Ale**: Vamos a hacer que se trague sus palabras. ¡Vamos!

[_entran a la cancha Ale, Lily, Darren, Dylan y Stear. El juego comienza más o menos parejo, con una ligera ventaja para el equipo de Anthony; de repente_ _Darren se lastima su muñeca, el equipo de Ale tiene que hacer un cambio y entra Perla a jugar_]

**Ale**: ¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

**Perla**: Tranqui… yo me encargo.

[_Cada vez que lanzan un tiro hacia donde está Perla, esta quita las manos, o saca fuera la pelota, provocando que sean puntos para el equipo contrario_]

**Ale**: (_desesperada_) ¡Perla! ¿Sábes o no sabes jugar?

**Perla**: Siiii

**Lily**: ¡Entonces pégale a la pelota!

**Perla**: ¡Pero se me van a romper las uñas!

**Ale**: Déjate de idioteces… vamos a perder

[_cambia la toma al otro lado de la cancha_]

**Luis**: Mira Anthony, hay que hacer todos los tiros hacia donde está Perla, al cabo que está de nuestro lado.

[_regresa la toma al lado de Ale_]

**Dylan**: ¿Estás del lado de ellos?

**Perla**: Ay, no. No sean abusivos, me da miedo partirme una uña.

**Anthony**: Y otro punto para nosotros. ¡Si!

**Luis**: Vamos bien, otro tiro para Perla. Perlita, no nos falles a nosotros, falla como siempre, jeje.

**Perla**: Ay, abusivos, no es justo, que mala onda son.

**Ale**: ¡Tiempo fuera!

**Dylan**: No Perla, de verdad, nos vas a hacer perder.

**Perla**: Ay, sorry, chicos, de verdad.

**Stear**: Vas a salir tú, y va a entrar Laura en tu lugar.

**Ale**: ¡Laura! Vas a entrar.

**Laura**: Muy bien.

**Lily**: Ya has jugado volley, ¿verdad?

**Laura**: No, pero si me explican le entiendo.

**Ale**: No pues estamos condenados a perder de todas formas.

**Lily**: ¿What? Oks, mira, es sencillo, juntas las manos con los pulgares arriba, así. Con eso le pegas a la pelota y que pase al otro lado de la red.

**Dylan**: ¡Reanudamos el juego! ¡Vamos equipo!

**Geor**: Vamos a estrenar a Laura, al cabo que es mas nerd que Stear.

[_Laura golpea la pelota de frente, y esta pasa por debajo de la_ red]

**Ale**: ¡Laura! Que pase al otro lado de la red, ¡pero por arriba!

**Laura**: Ay, no sirvo para esto

**Stear**: Laura, lo harás bien, es física elemental ¿recuerdas?

**Laura**: Física elemental. Distancia es igual a fuerza por velocidad, comprendido.

**Anthony**: Va otro tiro para Laura.

[_Laura golpea la pelota muy fuerte, Geor no puede alcanzarla y la pelota cae al suelo_]

**Ale**: ¡Siii! Bien hecho Laura.

**Lily**: Otro punto para nosotros, ¿cuánto vamos?

**Dylan**: No festejes aún, seguimos perdiendo.

**Stear**: Pero no por mucho, ¡venga! Estoy listo.

[_continúa el juego, y entre Dylan, Laura y Stear, hacen todas las anotaciones, hasta que el árbitro marca el final del partido_]

**Lily**: Siiii…¡ganamos!

**Dylan**: jajaja, por dos puntos pero lo hicimos.

**Ale**: ¿jaja, quien iba a decir que los nerds saben jugar?

**Stear**: Física elemental, mi querida Ale, física elemental.

**Luis**: Perdimos… ¿porqué perdimos? Si son muy bobos.

**Anthony**: Ya, es mejor así, de esa forma les durará menos el coraje con nosotros.

**Luis**: Bueno, eso sí.

**Lily**: Ay, que emoción ¡ganamos el primer encuentro!

**Perla**: Si, que bárbaros, perdón por no haber sido de mas ayuda.

**Ale**: Ya no te preocupes, quedó mejor así.

**Archie**: ¿Y ahora a que nos inscribimos?

**Dylan**: Hay que participar en eso, se ve divertido.

[_todos voltean hacia donde está la competencia de jalón de cuerda_]

**Stear**: Si, vamos.

[_cambia la toma al equipo de Anthony_]

**Luis**: Mira, se van a apuntar en jalón de cuerda, que dices ¿le entramos?

**Anthony**: No, mejor vamos a participar en otra cosa, no vayan a creer que lo hacemos por enfrentarnos contra ellos y estar peleando.

**Luis**: Eso sí… (_dando vuelta lentamente_) veamos, que hay… ya sé, vamos allá.

**Alma**: ¿Dónde?

**Luis**: A las carreras de carretillas.

**Scarleth**: Si, se ve divertido, ¡vamos!

[_vuelve la toma con el equipo de_ _Ale_]

**Dylan**: (_dibujando en el suelo_) Bien, el truco es este, nos tenemos que poner todos lo más junto posible, intercalándonos uno de cada lado de la cuerda, de esa forma ejerceremos toda la fuerza desde un solo punto.

**Ale**: Se ve interesante, ¿ya lo has hecho?

**Dylan**: No, pero es física elemental, todo esto es física.

**Lily**: Bueno, eso dijeron en volley y ganamos, tiene que ser cierto.

[_toca su turno y van a acomodarse tal como Dylan les dijo que le hicieran. En el equipo contrario están Neal y sus amigos_]

**Neal**: Hey, Ale, hermosa, ¿Qué haces con ese montón de perdedores? Vente conmigo, y serás una ganadora.

**Ale**: Aunque quisiera, nuestro equipo está registrado, y no podemos cambiar de miembros.

**Neal**: Entonces, vente conmigo cuando todo esto acabe y huyamos juntos.

**Darren**: ¡Ahora verás maldito, deja de molestar a mi novia!

**Neal**: jajaja… que poco sentido del humor tienes.

[_Dan el silbatazo para iniciar la competencia, y en un segundo todo el equipo de Neal está en el piso, embarrado de lodo_]

**Ale**: Eso les pasa por no estar concentrados en lo que hacen.

**Neal**: ¡Ya verán! ¡Me las pagarán!

**Stear**: Pues si aceptas tarjeta, de una vez, si no, déjanos ir al banco primero.

[_Todos ríen y se dan la media vuelta muy contentos mientras dejan a sus contrincantes en el suelo_]

**Lily**: Oye, que buena estrategia, que rápido estuvo eso.

**Perla**: Neta, yo creo que me vendría bien aprender algo de física.

**Ale**: Vengan, vamos a ver que hacen aquellos.

**Archie**: Si, vamos.

[_se dirigen a donde el equipo de Anthony está participando en competencias de carretillas_]

**Ale**: Mira, que torpes se ven Luis y Geor.

**Lily**: Ay, si, aunque hacen bonita pareja.

**Perla**: ¡Óyeme!

**Lily**: jaja, es broma, quiero ver que te importe, si no, para aconsejarte que lo cortes.

**Perla**: Si me importa, todavía me importa un poquito, aunque sigo sentida porque me excluyó del equipo.

**Ale**: Si pues, solo por eso, hay que concentrarnos en reírnos de ellos.

**Archie**: Ay, pobre Alma, eso si es andar con el Alma hasta el suelo. ¿Ya vieron como la tiró Anthony

**Laura**: Es que no saben sujetarlas. Si en lugar de agarrarlas de la planta del zapato, las sujetaran por arriba del tobillo, la parte que ahora queda más abajo, tendrían mejor soporte y no se estarían cayendo.

**Ale**: Wow, de verdad que la física es aplicable a todo, jeje.

**Dylan**: además de que sus amigas no debieron usar pulseras en competencias así.

**Stear**: Podríamos ganar, ¿qué dicen si le entramos?

**Perla**: yo paso sin ver, no pienso arriesgar mis uñas por eso.

**Ale**: Si, deberíamos ir a comer.

**Archie**: ¿Los esperamos a que terminen?

**Lily**: Nop, van a andar muy sucios, jeje

**Perla**: Mira quien lo dice, te quedó toda la cuerda del jalón pintada.

**Lily**: Ay, ¡cierto! A la próxima no me vuelvo a poner hasta el frente.

**Stear**: jajaja, pobre Lily. Perdón, no me reí por reírme, ¿me entiendes?

**Lily**: Claro, no te preocupes.

**Archie**: ¿Ya van a empezar otra vez?

**Darren**: Vámonos a comer antes de que les de por pelearse.

**Ale**: ¿comer? Ya casi es cena.

**Lily**: Pues vámonos a cenar.

**Anthony**: (_cambia la toma a la habitación de Anthony, donde ya está con el pijama puesto, el cabello húmedo, sentado enfrente de su cámara_) Pues, hoy si fue un día cansado. Me divertí bastante aunque mi equipo perdió todas las competencias, y curiosamente, el equipo de Ale y Lily ganó todos los juegos en los que participó. Pero ya después del desayuno, no volvimos a juntarnos en todo el día, ellos por su lado, nosotros por el nuestro. Los extrañé, pero estuvo bien así, porque al final creo que todos nos hemos divertido. Sin contar con que todos conocimos gente nueva. Es divertido tener nuevos amigos. Bueno, ahora me voy a dormir porque acabé muerto, y mañana las competencias continúan. Buenas noches.

[_apaga la luz, se ve a su sombra acercarse a programar su despertador, acostarse, acomodarse en la cama, hasta que deja de verse movimiento y se queda dormido_]

**Fin episodio 25**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Rocky theme song ***Autor de episodio: Perla Gutierrez***_


	26. Chapter 26

**Proyecto Anthonimia **

**Segunda Temporada**

**Episodio 26**

**El rally de los fracasados**

[_El despertador suena y marca las siete de la mañana Anthony se levanta_]

**Anthony**: (_lanza un largo bostezo y luego mira a la cámara_) El día de hoy es el segundo día de competencias en el rally, tenemos que levantarnos temprano porque el desayuno será al aire libre… así que mejor me levanto para poder ir a desayunar…

[_Se levanta y entra al baño, se apaga la imagen, se prende y hay mucha gente sentadas en bancos al lado de mesas hechas de tablones, se ve que están sentados por equipos_]

**Ale**. (_se_ _sienta en el banco y lanza un quejido_) Ouch…

**Darren**: (_preocupado_) ¿Te lastimaste?

**Ale**: (_se sienta con mucho cuidado en el banco_) No, es que hoy que amanecí me dolía desde la punta del dedo gordo del pie hasta la punta del cabello…

**Darren**: Ayy amor no exageres…

[_Se acerca Lily y se ve que se mueve muy lentamente_]

**Darren**. ¿Y a ti que te ocurre?

**Lily**: Me duele todo el cuerpo

**Ale**: Ayy también a mi…

[_Perla se acerca y se ve muy campante_]

**Ale**: ¿No te duele tu cuerpo?

**Perla**. Pues me previne, ayer le llamé a mi masajista personal… me dio un masaje de miedo… pero la verdad es que hoy me siento muy bien…

**Lily**: Ayyy ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?

[_Se acercan Dylan y Laura y se sientan en la orilla opuesta de la mesa_]

**Darren**: Acérquense… no quiero estar gritando…

**Dylan**: (_alza una ceja_) bueno conste que tú lo pediste…

[_Se recorren al lado de ellos_]

**Perla**: (_haciendo cara de asco_) ¡Rayos! ¿Pero que es ese olor?

**Ale**: Ayy si no manchen, huelen a caño…

**Dylan**. Es una pomada especial para evitar que los músculos se aflojen y así no sentir dolor…

**Lily**: Agghh yo prefiero sentir dolor a oler a alcantarilla destapada…

[_Se ve que se acercan Stear y Archie_]

**Archie**: ¡Agghh! Pero que hedor… parece que alguien no se baño en la otra mesa…

[_Se acerca más a la mesa_]

**Archie**: Uyyy aquí huele más…

**Stear**: Cierto…

**Ale**: (_muy seria_) Ni le busques más… el olor viene de aquí…

**Archie**: Yiack, ¿son ustedes los que apestan?

**Laura**: (_con aire de grandilocuencia_) mejor apestar aquí que estar adoloridos…

**Archie**: (_susurrando_) ¡Pero que par de fracasados!

**Stear**: (_frunce el entrecejo_) ¿Perdón?

**Archie**: ¡Que huelen a pescado!

**Stear**: Eso ya lo sabíamos…

[_Archie tuerce los ojos y un mesero comienza a repartir el desayuno y se escucha por el altavoz_]

**Voz**: Bienvenidos al segundo día de competencias, les informamos que el día de hoy todos los equipos que no completen tres eventos serán descalificados… en las mesas que están en el mezanine pueden registrarse… los eventos no pueden repetirse con los que se tuvieron el día de ayer, así que se les pide que se organicen y no dejen de participar…

**Ale**: (_desanimada_) ¡Tres eventos! Si apenas y puedo moverme…

**Perla**: Ohh vamos… no es tanto….

**Lily**: Si pues si yo tuviera un masajista diría lo mismo

**Stear**: Podemos escoger unos fáciles…

**Archie**: (_alza una ceja_) Pensé que eso habíamos hecho ayer…

**Darren**: Pues hay que apresurarnos porque sino los fáciles se van a llenar de gente y no nos van a dejar lugar…

**Perla**: Yo voy ¿alguien me acompaña?

**Stear**: Yo voy contigo.

[_Stear y Perla se levantan y se acercan a las mesas de registro, allí están Anthony y Luis_]

**Luis**: (_emocionado_) ¡Hola linda!

**Perla**: (_finge demencia_) Stear vamos para la otra mesa…

[_los dos se siguen de largo_]

**Luis**: Uyy ¿y ahora que le hice?

**Anthony**: Creo que siguen enojados con nosotros…

**Luis**. ¡Pues que delicados!

**Anthony**: Yo te recomiendo que no te les acerques, al menos hasta que termine el Rally…

**Luis**: Pero ¿crees que no quiera ir al baile conmigo?

**Anthony**: La verdad no lo se… creo que debimos pensar mejor esto antes de excluirlos…

**Luis**: Pues si, pero esto se trata de ganar ¿no?

**Anthony**: (_se encoge de hombros_) pues ya ni se… creo que Geor tenía razón al decir que este evento era para convivir…

[_Se les quedan viendo y ven como se registran y vuelven a la mesa, la imagen se acerca a la mesa de Perla_]

**Perla**: Aggrrr ¡Como odio a Luis!

**Ale**: pensé que lo querías…

**Perla**: Es que el muy descarado se me acercó y me dijo "bueno días linda" ¿cómo si esto se arreglara con un saludo?

**Lily**: Si, y solo están viendo que hacemos…

**Ale**: Si tanto nos querían en su equipo porque nos excluyeron…

**Stear**: Bueno hay que admitir que no somos buenos ustedes saben…

**Darren**: ¿Nos estas llamando perdedores?

**Stear**: No, quiero decir que nunca nos hemos caracterizado por nuestras habilidades físicas…

**Lily**: Ya, no quiero escuchar más… suficiente es que los demás nos crean unos losers como para venir a estar escuchando eso dentro del equipo…

**Perla**: Si, yo opino igual…. Ayer no lo hicimos tan mal…

**Ale**: Pues si, pero hoy quedan tres eventos más…

**Perla**: De hecho son cuatro…

**Ale y Lily**: ¡CUATRO!

**Stear**: Si, bueno yo pensé que matemáticamente si fallamos en uno podemos recuperarnos con otro evento…

**Lily**: ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que nuestro cuerpo no va a aguantar?

**Perla**: Ayy Lily… te prometo algo, es más a todos… nos vaya como nos vaya, siempre y cuando hagamos el esfuerzo por participar, traeré a Frida para que nos de masajes a todos…

**Lily**: ¿No estas bromeando?

**Perla**: No, para nada… así mañana no te dolerá el cuerpo…

**Ale**: Bueno yo apoyo la moción….

**Lily**: Yo también…

**Perla**. Entonces es un trato… ahora a levantar esos traseros y a competir…

**Ale**: ¡Gracias!

**Perla**: ¿Por qué?

**Ale**. Por no decir esos "gordos" traseros…

[_todos ríen, cambia la imagen y se ve la mesa de Anthony_]

**Geor**: Bueno, ya es suficiente, no vamos a pasar el día entero observándolos ¿o si?

**Luis**: El amor de mi vida se me va….

**Scarleth**: Ay Luis no seas tan melodramático…

**Anthony**: Si vamos a iniciar competencias…

**Mark**: Ay que flojera me da…

**Ady**: Pero vamos ganando ¿no?

**Anthony**. Bueno en este momento es difícil decir quien va ganando… somos demasiados equipos…

**Geor**: ¿Cuántos eventos tenemos hoy?

**Luis**. Pues tres…

**Geor**: ¿solo tres?

**Mark**: Vamos muy bien… no necesitamos más…

**Geor**: Esta bien, solo no quiero decirles después "se los dije"…

[_Se levantan y cambia la imagen se ve que están a la orilla del lago y se ve el equipo de Stear en una lancha_]

**Ale**: Solo tenemos que remar ¿no?

**Stear**: Si, gana el primero que llegue a la otra orilla…

**Dylan**: Yo ni siquiera veo la otra orilla…

**Lily**: Bueno ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

[_Todos toman un remo y se acomodan alrededor de la lancha, se escucha la chicharra de salida y todos empiezan a remar_]

**Perla**: Rápido, rápido… ¡Con fuerza!

**Ale**: Avanzaríamos más rápido si nos ayudas…

**Perla**: Pero me voy a quebrar mis uñas…

**Archie**: Yo voy a sudar… ¿pero me ves quejándome?

**Lily**: (_tuerce los ojos_) ¿Quieres que te recuerde todo lo que estuviste diciendo en el camino hacía acá?

**Archie**: Ayy pequeños detalles

[_Después de un minuto no se han movido_]

**Ale**: Oigan no quiero sonar pesimista, pero no nos estamos moviendo…

**Darren**. Si, solo estamos dando vueltas….

**Laura**: Creo que no lo estamos haciendo bien…

**Ale**: (_sarcástica_) ¿En serio?

**Dylan**: Ayy yo estoy todo mojado…

**Archie**: (_susurrando_) Ojalá se mojara todo para que se le fuera ese horrible olor…

[_Ale y Lily ríen_]

**Stear**: ¡Alto! ¡Alto! Esto esta todo mal… vamos, todos al mismo tiempo, primero ustedes (_señala a los que están a su derecha_) y luego ustedes (_señala a los de la izquierda_) a mi señal.

[_Todos se preparan_]

**Stear**: ¡Derecha! ¡izquierda! ¡Derecha! ¡izquierda! ¡Derecha! ¡izquierda!

[_la lancha comienza a salir del muelle y comienzan a acelerar_]

**Stear**: ¡Derecha! ¡izquierda! Más rápido…

[_Se ve que la lancha alcanza a las otras que habían logrado salir bien desde un inicio, y comienzan a rebasar a casi todas, al final llegan primero…., todos bajan de la lancha y se abrazan_]

**Perla**: ¡GANAMOS!

**Dylan**: Era lógico… le imprimimos más fuerza y velocidad que los demás.

[_Ale abraza a Darren_]

**Ale**: Eso fue genial… wow, no lo puedo creer…

**Lily**: Miren, allá va Anthony corriendo… ¿vamos a echarles porras?

**Perla**: (_enojada_) No se lo merecen…

**Ale**: Podríamos ir sin echar porras…

**Archie**: (_sonriendo perspicazmente_) ¡O quizá ir a espiar al enemigo?

[_Se acercan a la valla y ven a Anthony que corre lo más rápido que puede para entregar una estafeta a Luis, quien al tomarla se le resbala y se le cae_]

**Perla**: ¡Oh no!

**Ale**: ¿Por qué no la levanta y continúa?

**Stear**: No puede hacerlo, eso es descalificación…

**Ale**: ¿Por tirar ese palo?

**Darren**: Ayy amor, ese palo como le llamas… es la estafeta, parte de la competencia de relevos es pasar la estafeta de uno a otro sin problemas… cuando la estafeta se cae el equipo queda descalificado…

**Ale**: Ahhh, no lo sabía...

**Darren**. Pues que mala suerte. Ya perdieron este evento…

**Ale**: ¡Que suerte que no escogieron ese evento a mi se me habría caído la estafeta!

**Stear**: ¿y porque crees que no la escogimos?

**Ale**: ¡Oye!

**Stear**: Vamos Ale, hay que ser honestos…

**Ale**: Pues esta bien…

**Archie**: Bueno aquí ya no hay nada que ver…

**Dylan**: ¿Cuál es la siguiente actividad?

**Stear**: Maratón con obstáculos.

**Ale**: ¿Maratón?

**Lily**: Oye Stear, ¿en donde quedo eso de que ibas a escoger cosas fáciles?

**Stear**: No es un maratón normal…

**Perla**: No, es como una caminata, donde te ponen obstáculos que hay que vencer…

**Stear**: Si, y si perdemos pues no hay problema…

**Ale**: Pues ya que…

[_Se ve que están en la salida, y suena la chicharra, todos salen corriendo y va hacía el otro lado del terreno donde hay unas llantas en el piso y comienza a caminar por los hoyos, luego suben una pared con una cuerda y de allí se lanzan a una alberca con todo y ropa y nadan hasta el otro lado, de allí pasan a caminar sobre unos troncos hasta llegar a pasar por un tubo hasta otro extremo para entonces llegar a la meta, cuando todos van por la mitad se empieza a escuchar un relajo en la meta, todos se miran, pero siguen avanzando, Darren comienza a ayudar a las chicas a subir la pared, y así comienzan a ayudarse para terminar todos el recorrido, hasta que todos llegan a la meta_]

**Ale**: (_jadeando_) Bueno estuvo divertido aunque no sirvió de nada…

**Lily**: (_desanimada_) Nos ganaron feamente.

**Archie**: Si te hubieras movido más rápido habríamos llegado antes…

**Perla**: ¿Y lo dice quien no se quería aventar a la alberca?

**Archie**: Mi camisa es Armani, no la iba a estropear…

**Lily**: Por eso tuve que darle una ayudada…

**Archie**: ¿Desde cuando aventar a alguien a la alberca es una ayuda?

**Lily**: ¿Pues terminaste el recorrido no?

**Stear**: Ya van a anunciar al equipo ganador…

**Laura**: ¿Y que equipo gano?

**Ale**: Pues yo vi que ese donde están esos chicos jugadores de Futbol eran los que iban ganando….

**Stear**: Shhh no dejan escuchar…

**Darren**. Jejej y eso que más nos da.

**Voz**. … Dirigido por Stear Cornwell…

**Archie**: Perdón ¿Qué dijo?

**Stear**: (_incrédulo_) Ganamos…

**Perla**: jeje, no alucinen…

**Voz**: Equipo dirigido por Stear Cornwelll por favor de pasar a la mesa de los jueces para ratificar su triunfo…

[_Todos se miran unos a los otros_]

**Ale**: No puede ser… si llegamos al último…

**Darren**. Si, esto tiene que ser un error…

**Laura**: Porque mejor no vamos a ver que nos dicen…

[_Se acercan a la mesa de jueces_]

**Stear**: Perdón, pero creo que hay un error, nosotros llegamos al último…

**Juez1**: El objetivo de esta prueba era que el equipo completo llegara a la meta… los demás equipos si hubo muchos integrantes que llegaron muy rápido pero no llegaron todos, hubo muchos rezagados y otros que abandonaron la prueba…ustedes fueron el primer equipo que llego completo…

**Archie**: (_asombrado_) ¿En serio?

**Juez1**: Les anotaré la victoria… felicidades…

[_Stear mira a todos asombrados_]

**Stear**: Ganamos…

**Darren**. ¡Que raro!

**Dylan**: No lo es… creo que fuimos los únicos que nos ayudamos unos a los otros para que no quedara ni uno atrás…

**Perla**: Pues por lo que sea… pero ganamos…

**Ale**: Siiiii, esto hay que celebrarlo…

**Lily**: ¿Qué les parece si lo celebramos comiendo?, yo muero de hambre

**Perla**. A mi me parece bien…

[_Todos se dirigen a las mismas mesas donde desayunaron y se ve a lo lejos el equipo de Anthony_]

**Geor**: Todavía no puedo creerlo que no ganáramos…. Llevábamos el mejor tiempo…

**Scarleth**: Si Luis no hubiera tirado la estafeta…

**Luis**: Oye tenía la mano sudada…

**Alma**: Pues te la hubieras limpiado antes de que Anthony te la pasara.

**Luis**: Uyy si, culpen al menso Luis ¿no?

**Ady**: Pues si no la hubieras tirado… habríamos ganado… así que si eres el culpable…

**Anthony**: ¡Suficiente! Todos cometemos errores, y nada vamos a conseguir al estar señalando los errores unos a otros…

**Diana**: ¿Saben lo que escuche?

**Scarleth**: ¿Qué?

**Diana**: Estaban diciendo que el equipo de Stear va ganando…

**Geor**: ¡Que mal chiste!

**Ady**. Si los pobres suficiente tienen con ser la burla de todos…

**Diana**: No, en serio… por allí dijeron que habían ganado los dos eventos en los que habían participado…

**Scarleth**: ¡Vamos Di! Estamos hablando de Stear y todos ellos. En su vida han corrido un kilómetro seguido…

**Mark**: Míralos Di… son una bola de fracasados…

**Alma**: (_levanta una ceja_) ¡¿Ahh sí? A ver Mark dime ¿Cuántos eventos hemos ganado?

**Mark**: (_balbuceando_) Pues… yo… este…

**Alma**: ¿Qué te hace pensar que somos mejores que ellos?

**Anthony**: Si, la verdad no me extrañaría… Lily y Ale son muy perfeccionistas y aferradas, siempre consiguen lo que se proponen… y Stear bueno, siempre se le ocurren las mejores ideas…

**Luis**: Pero eso solo los hace nerds…

**Alma**: Son nerds porque eso es lo que decidieron ser… son muy inteligentes… así que si se propusieron ganar pues quien sabe… tal vez sea cierto…

**Mark**: Pues yo tengo mis dudas…. Yo hasta ver no creer…

**Geor**: Pues tendremos oportunidad de comprobarlo… vamos contra ellos en la carrera de estrategia…

**Scarleth**: ¿y eso con que se come?

**Geor**: Vamos todos sobre una misma tabla y creo que tenemos que caminar al mismo tiempo…

**Mark**: ¡piece of cake!

[_Anthony tuerce los ojos y se apaga la imagen, se prende y se ven todos en la meta_]

**Stear**: (_grita_) Equipo, como en los remos, izquierda uno derecha dos…

[_Todos asienten con la cabeza_]

**Anthony**. A la cuenta de tres al mismo tiempo…

**Mark**: Pues si no estamos tontos..

[_Dan la chicharra de salida_]

**Stear**: Uno…. Dos…. Uno… dos….

**Mark**: Rápido que se nos adelantan….

**Geor**: Espera mi pie se atoró con la cuerda…

**Mark**: (_gritando_) ¡Muévete!

**Stear**: Uno… Dos… Uno… dos…

**Anthony**: Esperen… ayy no…espera Geor…

**Geor**: Ayyy me caigo…

**Stear**: (_se escucha ya a lo lejos_) Uno… dos…. Uno… dos…

[_Geor tropieza y jala a Scarleth y las dos ruedan por el piso, Mark se va sobre ellas y las pisa, y se rompe la cuerda_]

**Scarleth**: Mark eres un idiota…

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) ¿Por qué no te esperaste?

**Mark**: Nos iban ganando…

**Anthony**: si, pero ya nos ganaron…

**Luis**: Miren acaban de llegar a la meta…

[_Voltean y ven que muchos les aplauden_]

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve de cerca al equipo de Stear y todos celebrando_]

**Archie**: Genial hermano… muy bien…

**Stear**. Todos estuvimos bien… muy coordinados…

**Ale**: Fue mucho más fácil que el maratón…

**Perla**: (_riendo_) si he de serles sincera, Stear y yo pensamos que el anterior era el que íbamos a perder…

**Darren**. Pues lo perdimos, digo ganamos pero debido a un tecnicismo…

**Lily**. Ganamos porque somos un buen equipo…

**Dylan**. Si… somos un equipo muy coordinado…

**Archie**: (_susurrando_) Ojalá coordinara sus calcetines con los pantalones…

**Ale**: Ayy Archie ya deja de criticar… somos un equipo…

**Archie**: Ahh esta bien…

[_Cambia la imagen y se ve al equipo de Anthony sentado en la hierba_]

**Scarleth**: Es oficial, apestamos como equipo…

**Alma**: ¿Vas a volver a burlarte de Stear y los demás?

**Mark**. Pues me vale, podrán haber ganado esa carrera, pero eso no los hace ganar el rally…

**Luis**: Bueno al menos nos van a dejar competir mañana…

**Anthony**. Si, ya vi que te inscribiste en el salto con garrocha….

**Geor**: Luis ¿estas seguro de eso?

**Luis**: Ay de mi, ¿Qué puedo esperar de los demás si mi propio equipo desconfía de mí?

**Alma**: Ya empezamos de nuevo…

**Diana**: ¿Ahora si me creen?

**Anthony**: La verdad es que yo los vi muy bien. Supongo que van a participar mañana…

[_Ady llega corriendo_]

**Ady**: Ya verifique y es cierto lo que nos decía Di… ellos son el equipo que más eventos han ganado… si ganan el siguiente ya nadie podrá alcanzarlos porque mañana solo quedan tres eventos y el equipo que los iba alcanzando tuvo un lesionado y se han retirado…

**Geor**: Wow. ¿Quién lo dijera?

**Anthony**: Creo que para la próxima nos la vamos a pensar mejor…

**Mark**. Fue pura suerte…

**Geor**: Tú ni me hables, que por tu culpa ando llena de raspones…

**Scarleth**: ¿Y que evento les falta?

**Anthony**: Oigan eso quiere decir que ellos se inscribieron en 4 eventos hoy…

**Geor**. No quiero decírselos pero se los dije… había más posibilidades de ganar si nos inscribíamos en más eventos…

**Alma**: Si eso o era otra oportunidad de que Mark nos gritara como loco y nos hiciera perder…

**Mark**: ¿Yo? Yo no fui el que me caí…

**Geor**: Pues si yo me caí fue por tu culpa…

**Scarleth**: ¿Es que estoy pintada en la pared? ¿Por qué no me contestan?

**Diana**: Ayy perdón… pues es natación…

[_Anthony levanta la cabeza emocionado_]

**Anthony**: ¡¿Natación?

**Diana**: Si…

**Anthony**. ¡Vamos a verlas!

**Geor**: ¿Verlas?

**Anthony**: Si, estoy seguro que van a participar Lily y Ale….

**Luis**: ¿Y porque tan seguro?

**Anthony**. Son muy buenas en natación, creo que es el único deporte que les he visto practicar…

**Geor**: Si, ahora que lo pienso el año pasado tuvieron cuatro meses de natación en su clase de Gym…

**Anthony**. Y si vieras como se ponían a competir entre ellas… así que no duden que ganen ese evento…

**Scarleth**: Pues vamos a verlas…

**Luis**: Me parece bien…

**Mark**: Pues irán ustedes yo no voy…

**Geor**: Y a ti ¿Quién te esta invitando?

[_Se levantan y caminan hasta el Gym que se ve abarrotado de gente, Di se va a pedir informes_]

**Geor**: ¡Vaya! Esto esta lleno…

**Scarleth**: Y que lo digas…

**Anthony**: Vamos a buscar un lugar…

**Luis**: Si, ¿no ven a Perla?

**Anthony**. A lo mejor ella también participa…

**Luis**: ¿Tú crees? Ella se ve espectacular en traje de baño…

[_Se_ _ve a Stear y a Archie sentados en primera fila_]

**Alma**: Miren allí están Stear y Archie…

**Geor**: Si también esta Darren…

[_Di se les acerca_]

**Di**. Ya me dijeron de que se trata… serán competencias de relevos…

**Anthony**. Ohhh, entonces quienes van a participar…

**Di**: Inicia Ale, sigue Perla, luego Laura y al final Lily…

**Anthony**. Stear es un gran estratega, no me cabe la menor duda…

**Luis**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Anthony**. Siempre inician y terminan con las mejores…. El primero para darle ventaja al equipo y el último para que acelere y gane…

**Scarleth**: Wow, cuanta responsabilidad…

**Anthony**. Shhh callen, que ya va a empezar.

[_Suena la alarma y Ale se avienta rápidamente a la piscina y aventaja muy rápido a las otras competidoras, pronto llega de nuevo a la salida y Perla hace su mejor esfuerzo pero apenas y logra conservar la ventaja, se lanza Laura y una chica se le adelanta. Por fin llega a la meta y Lily se avienta y comienza a nadar lo más rápido posible y gana por un segundo_]

**Luis**: (_gritando_) Siiiiii ganaron….

**Anthony**. (_muy emocionado_) Siii, ¡muy bien Chicas!

[_La gente aplaude y cambia la imagen y se ven a las chicas abrazándose_]

**Laura**: Perdón casi perdemos por mi culpa…

**Lily**: No importa… ¡GANAMOS!

[_Stear llega corriendo_]

**Stear**: Ganamos el Rally…

**Ale**: ¿Bromeas?

**Stear**: Nooo, me acaban de decir que al ganar este evento nadie más nos puede alcanzar…

**Perla**: ¿En serio?

**Archie**: Siiii, lo acabo de confirmar…

**Ale**. Wow, no lo puedo creer…

**Perla**: Jjeje, para que se traguen sus palabras…

**Lily**. Ohh, miren allí están…

**Perla**: (_muy digna_) No los miren, vámonos…

**Lily**. No lo dirás en serio… ¿verdad?

**Perla**: Luzco como si estuviera bromeando…

**Lily**: La verdad…

**Perla**. Vámonos…

**Ale**: Si, porque ya me esta empezando a dar frío…

[_Las chicas se meten a los vestidores, Anthony llega a donde están los_ _chicos_]

**Anthony**. Vaya… son geniales…

**Archie**: Stear ¿escuchas algo?

**Anthony**: Ohh ¡Vamos!

**Archie**. Para ti es fácil decirlo ¿no? No tuviste que aguantar a un apestoso en tu equipo…

**Dylan**: (_avergonzado_) Ayyy perdón

**Anthony**. Lo siento Archie… yo solo…

**Stear**: Mira Anthony, lo entendemos, pero bueno, ve que siempre que alguien quiere lograr algo lo hace… si bien dicen que "el que quiere puede"….

**Luis**: ¿Están enojadas?

**Darren**. Si quieren un consejo, yo les recomiendo que mejor no le muevan, y esperen a mañana que se le baje un poco el enojo…

**Anthony**. Si creo que tienen razón… mejor vámonos Luis…

**Luis**. Es que yo quería ver a Perla.

**Anthony**. Dudo mucho que ella quiera verte…

**Luis**: Pues ya que.

[_Se van los dos y se apaga la imagen, se prende y se ve que les están dando masaje a Lily y a Ale_]

**Lily**: Ayyy esto es bueno… podría acostumbrarme a esto fácilmente….

**Ale**: Si, siento que me podría quedar dormida aquí…

**Lily**: Esa Perliux es genial…. Mira que conseguirnos un grupo de masajistas…

**Ale**: En definitiva "con dinero baila el perro"

**Lily**: Ayyy si, por mi que siga bailando…

[_las dos ríen, cambia la imagen y se ve a Archie que esta dormido sobre la mesa de masaje mientras se lo dan, Stear esta quieto y parece estar soñando despierto_]

[_Se apaga la imagen y vuelve a prenderse y se ve a Anthony frente a la cámara_]

**Anthony**: Hoy fue un día de ironías, quienes todos decían que perderían, ganaron todo, y nosotros por creer que íbamos a ganar no lo hicimos. Lo que me resulta bastante simpático… eso nos enseñará a no despreciar a nadie. Y pues todavía andan un poco enojadas, pero creo que se les pasara pronto… yo por mientras comienzo a sentirme un poco adolorido por los eventos, así que creo que mejor me voy a dormir… y pues a ver que nos trae el día de mañana.

[_Se acuesta_]

**Anthony**: Buenas noches.

(_Se apagan las luces_)

**Fin episodio 26**

* * *

_Música del episodio: Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! de A-teens _


	27. Chapter 27

**Proyecto Anthonimia**

**Segunda Temporada**

**Episodio 27**

**Revanchas**

[_En la oscura habitación, el reloj despertador marca apenas las tres de la mañana cuando comienza a sonar el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche. Deja de sonar sin que nadie lo conteste, y enseguida comienza a sonar el celular de Anthony. Un minuto después se calla sin ser atendido, y a las tres con cinco minutos se escucha que alguien golpea desesperadamente la puerta. Anthony despierta sobresaltado, se sienta y sacude un poco la cabeza, mira la hora y se levanta con aire preocupado, y se dirige a abrir la puerta_]

**Anthony**: (_aún sin abrir_) ¿Quién es?

**Voz**: (_desde afuera_)¡Soy yo!

**Anthony**: (_prende la luz_)¿yo… quién es yo?

**Voz**: Soy Luis… ¿no me reconoces?

**Anthony**: (_abriendo la puerta_) ¿Qué onda? ¿Qué te pasó?

**Luis**: (_con cara de extrañeza_) ¿ocurrir de qué? Vengo a ver si ya estás listo.

**Anthony**: (_confundido_) ¿listo? ¿para que habría de estar listo?

**Luis**: ¡Pues para ir a las competencias de hoy! ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

**Anthony**: (_enojado_) No chi…fles mano… ¡Son las tres de la mañana! ¡Las competencias inician a las diez! ¡¿para que fr…ijolitos pintos tengo que estar levantado a esta bendita hora?

**Luis**: (_tratando de aguantarse la risa_) Creí que tú no reaccionarías igual que todos.

**Anthony**: ¡¿Igual que todos? ¡¿Despertaste a todos?... Sabía que eras inconsciente, pero esta es exageración.

**Luis**: ¿Qué no les entusiasma competir? Es el último día.

**Anthony**: Si hombre, pero a una hora razonable, algo así como madrugar a las siete, ir a desayunar, y después, después después, llegar al rally… hasta tarde si se puede, nomás para ver la premiación, al fin que ni vamos a ganar nosotros… ¿para que diantres nos tenemos que levantar a esta hora?

**Luis**: (_un poco avergonzado_) Pues, es que como yo no puedo comer nada durante seis horas antes del salto… tengo que desayunar ahorita… y no quería hacerlo sólo, entonces, quería hacerlo con mis amigos, para que me desearan buena suerte.

**Anthony**: (_muy serio, tratando de calmarse_)… ajá… ¿y donde se supone que encontremos desayuno a esta hora? Si acaso hot-dogs afuera del antro… si es que aún no cierran.

**Luis**: Podemos ir con Perla.

**Anthony**: ¿No te basta con despertar al campus? Además recuerda que ella es de otro equipo, y tengo cargo de conciencia por haberlas excluído de nuestro equipo

**Luis**: Es que… ya le hablé… y ella si está despierta. Y pues, como van ganando, no están enojadas con nosotros.

**Anthony**: (_abre la boca, pero no dice nada_)

**Luis**: Entonces te espero, ¿verdad? Porque tu eres mi raite.

**Anthony**: (_resoplando_) Me cambio y nos vamos.

**Luis**: ¡Gracias, sabía que contaba contigo!

**Anthony**: (_entrando al baño_) Como si me dejaras opción.

[_sale Anthony del baño ya vestido, y hablando en voz baja_]

**Anthony**: Vámonos, no hagas mucho ruido para que Patrick no despierte, porque ya es demasiado tener que llevarte a estas horas como para encima de todo tener que cargar con la bendita cámara.

**Patrick**: (_solo se la voz, mientras la imagen se mueve como si alguien corriera con la cámara, en el estacionamiento de la Universidad_) ¡Esperen

**Anthony**: (_se_ _acerca el sonido)Ya_ nos cayó el chahuiztle.

**Patrick**: No seas sangrón, se supone que si nos quedamos a dormir contigo no es por tener un romance con tu sofá, sino porque tenemos que grabarte cada vez que hagas algún movimiento.

**Anthony**: (_abriendo la puerta de su auto_) tienes 5 segundos para subirte, y no fastidies mucho porque no estoy de humor.

**Patrick**: Que milagro. Pero de tus leperadas al coraje de Diego si no hago mi trabajo, prefiero aguantarte.

**Luis**: (_sorprendido_) ¡orale Anthony! Hay alguien que opina que no eres tan malo, jeje.

**Anthony**: Desde ahorita te digo Luis, otro comentario de esos, y te vas a pie.

[_arranca el auto y van unos minutos en silencio_]

**Patrick**: ¿Y a donde vamos a estas horas?

**Anthony**: Vamos a una sesión espiritista, y sacrificaremos un camarógrafo… Luis, ¿cuántos camarógrafos llevamos?

**Luis**: jajaja… uno, o sea que si nos alcanza para el sacrificio.

**Patrick**: (_nervioso_) Este… ¿oye, Anthony, no te puede grabar hoy Mike?

**Anthony**: Si él me va a grabar, en cuanto nos deshagamos de ti.

**Patrick**: No, Anthony, por favor, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer.

**Anthony**: jajajaja… en serio te asustaste? Que poco aguantas.

**Patrick**: Pues, me acabas de hace sentir como que no te agrado.

**Luis**: Al buen entendedor…

**Anthony**: Bueno, aquí es, bájate.

**Patrick**: Pero aquí es…

**Luis**: Si, el departamento de Perla. Venimos a desayunar.

[_bajan del auto, suben al departamento y timbran_]

**Perla**: (_abriendo la puerta_) Hay, que bueno que vinieron, los estaba esperando.

**Luis**: (_dándole un beso en la mejilla_) Gracias preciosa… pero espero que solamente a mi me estés esperando con amor.

**Anthony**: mmmm… si venías a ponerte de empalagoso no entiendo para que me invitas.

**Perla**: Ay tranqui, Tony. A mí me encanta recibirlos en mi departamento, ya lo saben. Y tengo desayuno suficiente para todos.

**Patrick**: Ah, con que a eso vienen… te clavaste Anthony, si me asustaste.

**Anthony**: Ay, ya olvídalo no seas llorón. Oye, Perlita, ¿y qué haces despierta a estas horas?

**Luis**: Es que me quiere mucho, y se despertó por mí.

**Perla**: Aja… eso y que me quedé despierta chateando con unos amigos de México.

**Luis**: Otra vez esos amigos… no me cae nada bien que hables con ellos.

**Perla**: Hay, Luisqui, no te pongas así, sabes que eran mis amigos antes de venirme acá, y cuando vuelva seguirán siendo mis amigos.

**Luis**: Esta bien, Perlita hermosa, ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

**Perla**: Pan dulce, omelette de queso y frijol.

**Luis**: ¿Me quieres envenenar? ¿cómo crees que voy a comer eso?

**Perla**: Mira, ni estés criticando mi desayuno, El pan dulce es carbohidrato, y necesitas la energía del mismo para tu rendimiento físico, y que no estés gastando únicamente el músculo, el huevo y el queso es proteína, para tonificar el músculo, y el frijol, es puro hierro, para fortalecer tus huesos. Así que o desayunas y lo agradeces, o le das chance a los que si me reconocerán mi esfuerzo, ok?

**Anthony**: Ándale, a ver que respondes ahora, porque la explicación científica está muy convincente.

**Patrick**: Por mi que Luis no desayune y me toca más a mí.

**Perla**: Ay, que detalle Patrick, que lindo, gracias.

**Luis**: (_molesto_) No, ningún detalle ni ningún lindo, lo hiciste para mí y me lo como.

**Anthony**: (_susurrando_) Perla, admiro tu forma de hacer que Luis haga lo que quieres.

**Perla**: Gracias, soy genial lo sé.

[_se empieza a escuchar un pitido intermitente_]

**Anthony**: Patrick, Diego te va a matar.

**Patrick**: ¿porqué?

**Anthony**: Porque se te está acabando la bate…

[_cambia la toma a la habitación de Anthony_]

**Diego**: ¡es que como es posible, Patrick, que no te importe el proyecto! ¡Eres el colmo!

**Patrick**: ¡Claro que me importa! ¡Si por eso seguí a Anthony!

**Diego**: ¡Pero como es posible que se te olvide llevar batería de repuesto!

**Patrick**: ¡Pues también dile a él! ¡Él fue quien se salió sin avisarme!

**Anthony**: (_asintiendo con cara de hastío_) Si, ya ajá fui yo, lo acepto, ¿ya me puedo ir?

**Diego**: Y además, ¿porqué no me llamaron? ¿Porqué me tengo que esperar hasta que según yo vengo a despertarte, para enterarme que se quedaron sin grabar?

**Patrick**: Es que yo olvidé mi celular.

**Anthony**: Diego, no hay modo de que yo te llame, no te tengo entre mis contactos.

**Diego**: ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y cómo se supone que nos localizaremos en estos casos?

**Anthony**: Ajá, por eso no te tengo, para no tener que llamarte a fuerzas. Para empezar a esa hora yo quería estar dormido. ¿no se pudo? Pues no se pudo, y no veo porque el único que tiene que deshacer sus planes soy yo.

**Diego**: ¡No se te olvide que tienes un contrato!

**Anthony**: Un contrato que ya casi termina.

**Diego**: ¡Pues por ese "casi", aún no acaba!

**Anthony**: Ok, y en cuanto acabe todos ustedes dejan de fastidiar, ¿verdad?

**Diego**: (_levanta los puños y los aprieta con fuerza_) Eres… imposible. (_sale de la habitación)_

**Anthony**: Patrick, o apagas eso o lo sigues, porque lo que el piensa hacer seguro será mas interesante que lo mío. Yo me voy a acostar otro rato. Además que al rato vendrá Mike, y él me seguirá hoy.

**Patrick**: Eh… está bien. (_se ven las tomas de que la cámara sale del edificio y se ve a Diego a paso veloz unos 50 metros más adelante, toma rumbo a la cafetería y se topa con Lily antes de entrar_)

**Lily**: (_haciendo señas con la mano_) ¡Hola Diego! ¡Buenos días!

**Diego**: Umfff.

**Lily**: ¿Qué te pasa?

**Diego**: Estoy ¡hasta la madre! de la actitud de Anthony. Uno quiere hacer las cosas tranquilo, uno quiere llevársela bien, uno quiere ser un buen amigo, pero nooooo. Aquí tu amiguito no deja de pensar que soy un verdugo que le quiere amargar la vida. ¡En primera, él firmó el contrato, después me contrataron a mi! ¡No soy su niñero ni su (_piiiiii –censurado por la edición_-) para estarle aguantando sus babosadas!

**Lily**: Ya relájate Diego, te va a dar un infarto y estás muy joven para ello. (_Diego mueve la cabeza hacia atrás y los lados, mientras levanta los hombros_) Te ves muy tenso ¿así te sientes?

**Diego**: Si, no creí que este día fuera a comenzar tan mal.

**Lily**: Lo que necesitas, es un pequeño masaje para relajar tu cuello. Ven, siéntate en esta banca.

[_Diego se sienta y Lily se para detrás de él y comienza a deslizar sus manos por su cuello. El rostro de Diego cambia su expresión de molestia poco a poco por una sonrisa_]

**Diego**: Eso se siente muy bien.

**Lily**: ¿Si? ¿Te sientes mejor?

**Diego**: (_tomando las manos de Lily_) Gracias Lily, que hermosa eres.

**Lily**: (_sorprendida_) Querrás decir amable.

**Diego**: (_se levanta de la banca y queda enfrente de Lily, todavía con las manos de ella entre las suyas_) Hermosa, amable, maravillosa, todo. (_pone una rodilla sobre la banca para quedar más cerca de ella_) No sé porque ahora estás sola, y sé a quien amas, lo he visto en tu rostro. (_acerca más su rostro al de Lily_) No sé porque no te valora. (_junta sus labios a los de ella, como que duda unos segundos y luego la besa en los labios, de manera tranquila y relajada_)

**Lily**: (_sorprendida_) Diego, yo…

**Patrick**: Vaya, tenía razón Anthony, era más interesante lo que tú harías que lo que él.

**Diego:** (_voltea a ver a Patrick_) ¿Me seguiste?

**Lily**: (_tapándose la cara con las manos_) ¡Oh no!

**Patrick**: Anthony dijo que se acostaría a dormir otro rato, y que como saliste tan enojado pensó que seguro harías algo interesante.

**Diego**: ¡Así que si piensa! Bien, hagan lo que quieran

[_se retira, pero la cámara no lo sigue, Lily queda inmóvil, y llegan Ale y Perla_]

**Ale**: Buenos días Lily

**Perla**: Uy, ¿a que se debe esa cara? ¿Te sientes mal?

**Lily**: (_con lágrimas en los ojos_) Ay chicas, yo…

**Ale**: ¿quieres que entremos a la cafetería y ahí nos cuentas?

[_entran a la cafetería y se sientan en su mesa de costumbre. Lily les cuenta toda su anécdota_]

**Ale**: Orale… así que después de todo si soy buena casamentera.

**Lily**: ¡Ay Ale! No te burles, ya me siento muy mal.

**Perla**: ¿Fue tan desagradable? Nunca lo hubiera creído de Diego.

**Lily**: No por eso. La verdad, si lo analizo, el beso fue muy lindo, de hecho, creo que ha sido el mejor beso que he recibido, pero… no puede ser que casi no tengo vida sentimental, y lo poco que me sucede tenga que salir en el proyecto, van a pensar que soy una fácil. Además, Diego me dijo… me dijo que sabe a quien amo, y aún así me besó. No sé si sólo me besó por el momento, por compasión, por estar enojado con él, o porqué, no lo sé.

**Ale**: ¿y no puede ser que se haya enamorado de ti?

**Lily**: Ay, no sé, no lo creo.

[_Llegan Darren, Archie y Stear_]

**Darren**: (_besando a Ale_) Buenos días primor, buenos días a todos.

**Archie**: Buenos días chicas, buenos días Patrick.

**Lily**: ¡sigues aquí! ¡Avisa que te vas a quedar!

**Patrick**: Pues, a mi me toca seguir hoy a su equipo.

**Ale**: ¿Pero que no le tocaba a Mike?

**Patrick**: Pues… pero Anthony le habló y va a andar con ellos, y yo con ustedes.

**Lily**: ay, ya, es por demás, ya mejor ni te corro, porque no te vas a ir, o alguien más grabará mis secretos sin que yo me de cuenta.

**Stear**: ¿Qué secretos?

**Perla**: Pues que Diego besó a Lily.

**Lily**: ¡Perla! ¡cómo eres mitotera!

**Perla**: Ay, pues de todos modos el beso está grabado y se iban a enterar, ¿no?

**Lily**: Pero esta no era la mejor forma.

**Archie**: (_enojado_) ¿cómo que ese imbécil te besó, quién se cree que es?

**Stear**: Archie…

**Archie**: ¡No me interrumpas! Es un irrespetuoso, abusador, aprovechado, quisiera tenerlo enfrente para decirle lo que pienso de él… no, no para decirle, para golpearlo por aprovechado.

**Stear**: Archie…

**Archie**: ¿Qué?

**Stear**: Está detrás de ti.

**Diego**: Yo soy el aprovechado al que buscas.

**Archie**: (_levantándose_) Tenías que ser, maldito actor, eres más desagradable que Terry Grandchester, te crees con derecho a todo, pero no eres nada. ¡Vamos afuera y arreglemos esto como hombres!

**Diego**: Me encantaría, pero no haré algo así durante el proyecto, si me esperas tres días más, te parto tu mandarina en gajos cuantas veces ocupes, lo prometo.

**Archie**: Tienes miedo porque yo he tomado muchas clases de defensa personal.

**Diego**: No, no me asustas, yo pasé mi niñez en la Ciudad de México. ¿Has oído hablar de Tepito? Créeme que tu defensa personal te haría lo que el viento a Juárez.

**Perla**: (_se para y se pone en medio de ellos_) Ya porfis, chicos, no peleen, yo se que los dos son muy fuertes, pero la violencia no resuelve nada.

**Diego**: Dile a tu cuate que no me provoque porque me va a encontrar.

**Perla**: Archie, Diego dice…

**Archie**: Lo escuché. Díle a tu amigo que cuando quiera y donde quiera. Lo estaré esperando.

**Perla**: Diego, Archie dice…

**Diego**: Lo escuché.

**Perla**: Ay, groseros, pues si se escuchan díganse las cosas entre ustedes, y no me metan en sus líos. Eso le pasa a una por ser buena amiga y querer ayudar.

**Diego**: Perdón Perlita, no era nada contra ti. Yo… Lily, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

**Lily**: Ahora no, por favor Diego.

**Diego**: Entiendo… avísame cuando quieras hacerlo. (_Da la media vuelta y se va_)

**Archie**: Que bueno que lo pusiste en su lugar. Ahora si, ¿qué vamos a desayunar?

**Lily**: A mi ya se me quitó el hambre.

**Perla**: Yo me muero de sueño, no dormí nada por estar chateando primero, y luego porque Anthony, Luis y Patrick fueron a desayunar a mi casa a las tres de la mañana.

**Ale**: Nombre, ¿cómo crees?

**Stear**: Esa es traición, se llama "alimentando al enemigo"

**Ale**: jajaja… no, se llama "alimentando al rival más débil"

**Lily**: jajaja, ¿qué les dijiste? "ya terminaron de desayunar… adiós".

**Perla**: jeje… ¿cómo crees?

**Archie**: Stear, creo que Lily si se va a poner de buenas, y querrá desayunar, ¿puedes traer waffles para todos?

**Perla**: A mí nomás traeme un jugo de piña. No tengo hambre… sería el colmo.

[_Stear va por el desayuno y llegan Dylan y Laura_]

**Laura**: ¡Buenos días! ¿Listos para la competencia de hoy?

**Lily**: Ay, yo no tengo ánimos de nada ahorita.

**Darren**: Relájate Lily, en un rato te darán ánimos de todo.

**Ale**: Sí, anímate, hoy es el último día y llevamos bastantes puntos, hasta podríamos ganar.

**Dylan**: Si, además nos hemos divertido mucho con ustedes. Nunca habíamos participado.

**Perla**: Y bueno, ya sabemos que no todas las actividades son obligatorias para todo el equipo. Podemos tener un representante. Por ejemplo, Luis va a saltar con garrocha, y será el único de su equipo que lo haga.

**Ale**: ¡En serio! ¿Porqué no nos habías dicho?

**Lily**: ¡Te mato! ¿En serio?

**Perla**: Si, si por eso es que quiso desayunar tan temprano, porque a las diez empieza su competencia, y no quería que se le revolviera el estómago.

**Archie**: ¡Pues tenemos que ir a verlo! Eso no me lo pierdo por nada.

**Stear**: (_volviendo con los platos_) ¿Qué cosa?

**Darren**: Que Luis saltará con garrocha.

**Ale**: jajaja… ese Luis no escarmienta, es capaz de caer de cabeza.

**Perla**: Ay, pobrecito que poca fé le tienen.

**Lily**: No es poca fé, es que lo conocemos.

**Perla**: Pues a mi me dijo que ha entrenado mucho para esto, y que hace mucho que lo hace, y le creo.

**Lily**: Que ilusa eres, pero allá tú.

**Ale**: Pues ya está terminamos de desayunar y nos vamos a ver el circo, es decir, a Luis en su salto de garrocha, jajaja.

[_cambia la toma y se ve en las áreas deportivas del campus al equipo de Anthony, muy atento a un punto fijo en la pista, gira la cámara y se ve a Luis preparado para un salto en garrocha_]

**Ady**: ¡Vamos Luis! ¡Lo harás bien!

**Anthony**: Que linda, le tienes fé.

**Scarleth**: jeje… me reservo el comentario.

**Geor**: Tengo mis dudas.

**Diana**: No sean así, ¡tú puedes Luis!

**Anthony**: Se prepara, toma velocidad…

**Alma**: yo no quiero ver

**Geor**: ¡Lo hizo!

**Alma**: ¿Se rompió la cabeza?

**Mark**: No, logró un buen salto. Le falta otro.

[_Se acerca Luis a su equipo_]

**Scarleth**: wow, nunca imaginé que pudieras brincar tan alto.

**Diana**: Si, 14.50 metros, mis respetos.

**Scarleth**: jajaja… ¿qué dirían Ale y Lily si se enteraran que Luis tiene fans?

**Geor**: Pero aún así, está en cuarto lugar, no va a ganar.

**Anthony**: Pero no está en último, como aquella vez que no quiere que le recordemos.

**Luis**: Como eres gacho, me dices que no lo vas a recordar pero lo estás recordando. Creí que eras mi amigo.

**Anthony**: Soy tu amigo, y ni me reproches nada, porque si no lo fuera no te habría perdonado la desmañada que me diste.

**Luis**: Este… por eso digo que no hay problema si tú me reclamas.

**Scarleth**: Oigan, no sean ordinarios, no escupan cuando hablan.

**Alma**: No es eso, está lloviendo. ¡Oh cielos!

**Scarleth**: Si está lloviendo del cielo, jeje.

**Geor**: No seas boba, jeje, parece que el cielo se está cayendo a pedazos.

**Luis**: Ay, se arruinó mi competencia.

[_**se oye una fuerte voz, proveniente de los altoparlantes**_) todas las competencias se suspenden hasta que esta lluvia termine

[_media hora más tarde_]

[**altoparlantes**] se reanudan las competencias.

**Anthony**: Pues sigues tú Luis, ¿cómo te sientes?

**Luis**: Pues creo que más descansado.

**Scarleth**: Eres el último a saltar, Luis, así que tú decidirás como queda la tabla.

**Alma**: ¿Que pensaste sobre tu estrategia?

**Luis**: Creo que estoy listo para dar mi mejor salto.

[_Luis se va a su posición, y logra un salto perfecto_]

**Ady**: ¡Miren eso! Luis ha hecho una marca de 15.15 mts,

**Geor**: ¿Quieres decir que ganó?

**Scarleth**: ¿Seguros que es el Luis que conocemos?

[_cambia la toma y se ve al equipo de Ale_]

**Ale**: ¡Orales! Me apantalló.

**Lily**: Y que me quedo callada.

**Perla**: Si yo les dije que él estaba muy seguro de esto.

**Ale**: Pues si, Perlita, pero no sabes de cuántas cosas ha estado seguro Luis en esta vida.

**Darren**: Ale, seguimos nosotros, ya va a comenzar la carrera de parejas.

**Ale**: Vamos pues.

[_se alejan de la toma_]

**Lily**: Ojalá que ganen, Así tendríamos la más alta puntuación y ganaríamos la competencia.

**Perla**: Ay si, para irnos de reven esta noche..

**Stear**: No dormiste anoche, ¿y quieres desvelarte hoy también?

**Perla**: Ya me tomé un multivitamínico, jeje, con eso aguanto.

**Archie**: Ya va a empezar la carrera en tres pies.

[_cambia la toma y se ve donde Ale y Darren están en la pista de cien metros, con varias parejas más, amarrados de los tobillos. Dan la señal y todos salen corriendo, varios de los competidores se caen. Darren y Ale llegan primero a la meta_]

**Archie**: ¡Así se hace equipo! ¡Ganamos!

**Lily**: ¡Genial! (_se acercan Darren y Ale_) ¿cómo le hicieron? ¿ya habían practicado?

**Darren**: mmmm, pues, no tanto eso, pero cuando sentí que Ale se iba a caer, la cargué el resto del camino.

**Dylan**: jajaja, ¿en serio? Porque no se notó

**Ale**: Si, creo que los últimos cinco metros me cargó.

**Perla**: ¡Hay que ir a festejar que ganamos! ¡Vámonos de antro!

**Ale**: Siiii…. ¡Quiero boones!

**Lily**: Este… ¿Ale y Boones juntos otra vez? Darren, que noche te espera.

[_cambia la toma, Anthony y los demás se acercan a donde está el equipo de Ale_]

**Anthony**: ¡Felicidades chicos! Que gusto que ganaran.

**Luis**: Si, de haber sabido que iban a ganar, no las hubíeramos excluído del equipo.

**Lily**: ¿De quienes están hablando?

**Anthony**: Luis, no seas boca-floja.

**Luis**: Ay es que…

**Perla**: ¿Nos excluyeron a propósito? Luis… ¿me excluíste a propósito?

**Ale**: Ahí te hablan Luis.

**Luis**: Yo… este… pero…

**Archie**: Ya, bueno, nos excluyeron, está bien, alguien tenía que quedar excluído porque somos bastantes, y además ganamos, así que, no veo porque hacer un problema de esto, ¿no? Nos vamos a ir al antro a celebrar que ganamos, si quieren venir con nosotros para que podamos celebrar, bienvenidos.

**Alma**: Además que no es todo por la convivencia… lo importante no es ganar sino competir.

**Lily**: (_riendo_) Eso dicen los ¡PERDEDORES!

[_Todo el equipo de Stear ríe_]

**Anthony**: Si, si vamos, se merecen su celebración y será un honor para nosotros que todos vean que somos amigos de los ganadores, ¿Qué no chicos?

**Scarleth**: Ay, claro que si, yo quiero ir.

**Lily**: bueno, que lindos por acompañarnos a celebrar y a reirnos un poco de toooda la bola de perdedores en la que ustedes van incluídos.

**Geor**: Huy, pues gracias amiga.

**Lily**: De nada, amiga, jeje. Ay, es broma.

**Scarleth**: Bueno, mientras sea como broma yo si me río, jeje.

**Ale**: Si, nos sacaron del equipo pero no estamos molestas, pero lo menos que pueden hacer es aguantarse nuestras bromas al respecto, jaja

**Lily**: Bueno, también Luis tiene que celebrar que hizo un gran salto, contra todas las expectativas.

**Scarleth**: Cierto, nunca lo imaginé de Luis. Jeje.

**Perla**: Pero, ¿a que se debió que mejoraras en tu último salto? Yo creí que decías que te gustaba hacer primero el mejor salto ¿se te refrescaron las ideas con la lluvia? ¿o como fue el asunto?

**Luis**: al descanso supongo, y reacomodar mi estrategia, mas que refrescar a reacomodar la manera de competir

**Archie**: ¿y que cambie la consistencia del suelo tiene algo que ver?

**Stear**: como era tartan no tiene mucho que ver, puede que pueda haber influido, pero mas que nada a la nueva estrategia y al descanso. ¿no Luis?

**Luis**: Así es.

**Perla**: ¿cual era tu estrategia antes, y cual tu estrategia posterior? porque estoy entendiendo que tenias una estrategia antes y otra después de la lluvia

**Luis**: el hacer el mejor salto en el primer brinco y al regreso, mi estrategia fue ir mejorando, o sea ir conociendo el terreno para posteriormente dar mi mejor salto y efectivamente así fue

**Perla**: pero no entiendo como es que planeas que tu mejor salto será primero... si sientes que ya hiciste el mejor, como sabes que te puede salir mejor al final, me siento en la dimensión desconocida,

**Dylan**: porque depende de como mides tus pasos, la velocidad que imprimes en el salto y de como te sientes físicamente

**Perla**: oks, ahora voy a tararear "para Elisa" de Beethoven, y a hablar de chiles rellenos.

**Luis**: ¿Y eso a que se debe?

**Perla**: A que sigo sin entender, y me quiero vengar con algo que no entiendas.

**Luis**: Perlita, no seas así conmigo, ¿Qué no eres tú la única que me quiere?

**Ale**: Tú lo has dicho Luis, jeje.

**Perla**: Entonces, pues vamonos a poner bien bellas, y nos vemos en la noche.

**Anthony**: Bueno, nos vemos en el estacionamiento a las ocho de la noche, los del campus.

**Archie**: Perlita, Stear y yo pasamos por ti.

**Perla**: Bueno, entonces dame raite de ida de una vez, porque si no cuando llegues no encontrarás a nadie. ¡Ciao everybody! ¡Nos vemos en el antro!

[_cada quien toma su rumbo, y unas horas después Anthony se dirige al estacionamiento del campus, donde se encuentra con Luis, Ale, Scarleth, Darren y Lily_]

**Anthony**: ¿Qué onda? ¿y los demás?

**Scarleth**: Los del staff se van a ir por su lado, sólo Mike viene con nosotros para filmar en el camino. Dijo Diego que no es necesario mezclarnos tanto para hacer el trabajo.

**Anthony**: ¿Y esa onda? Estamos en el día 27, ya nos hemos mezclado mucho como para que así, en el penúltimo día, se le ocurra que siempre no. ¿Pues que pasó?

**Ale**: Nada, ¿qué habría de pasar?

**Anthony**: No sé, esto se me hace muy raro.

**Lily**: Geor, Ady y Diana dicen que nos ven allá, Laura y Dylan dicen que no van, que no es su ambiente.

**Anthony**: Bueno, pues apretados, pero si cabemos en mi auto. Vámonos.

[_se suben al auto, y las chicas se van cantando todo el camino, muy animadas_]

**Luis**: Anthony, tienes cara de nostálgico.

**Anthony**: Ah, es que vengo pensando que hace mucho no veía a las chicas tan de buen humor… pero ahora verlas así, lo siento como presagio de que la noche no me va a gustar.

**Scarleth**: Ay, si tú solito vas con la mala vibra, luego no te quejes de que las cosas salgan mal.

**Lily**: Si Anthony canta con nosotros, como antes.

**Ale**: Siii, andale, tú escoge la canción.

**Anthony**: No, va a ser difícil, porque ya llegamos, si quieren cantamos adentro.

[_llegan frente a la entrada del antro, se bajan del auto y Anthony le da sus llaves al valet para que acomode el auto. El guardia de seguridad de la entrada los reconoce y los deja pasar sin tener que esperar mucho tiempo_]

**Ale**: Wow, que padre quedó el lugar con la remodelación

**Lily**: Si, se ve genial.

**Anthony**: Vengan, allá arriba se ven los demás.

**Scarleth**: Que lleno está para ser tan temprano.

**Luis**: Es que hay concursos de disfraces porque el lunes será el día del niño.

**Darren**: ¿cómo sabes?

**Luis**: Ah, es que había un cartel a la entrada.

[_llegan al salón privado donde están Archie, Stear, Perla, Geor, Diana y Ady_ ]

**Lily**: Hola!

**Geor**: chido que llegaron, ya los extrañábamos.

**Anthony**: ¿Diego y los demás no están aquí?

**Stear**: No, están arreglando lo de los permisos para filmar aquí, y dicen que al rato vienen.

**Archie**: Sírvanse lo que gusten, pedimos boones, margaritas y cerveza. Si quieren otra cosa llamo de una vez a la barra para que nos manden un mesero.

**Ale**: ¡Quiero boones!

**Archie**: Si, dijiste eso toda la tarde, y lo pedí para ti.

**Ale**: Eres un amor (_voltea a ver a Darren_) jeje, no como tú mi amor.

**Darren**: No te preocupes, sé a lo que te refieres.

[_se abre la puerta del salón privado de repente y aparece Diego en la puerta_]

**Diego**: Ya está autorizada la filmación… ah, que bueno que están aquí… Lily…

**Lily**: Ahora no Diego.

**Diego**: Ahora no ¿cuándo entonces?

**Lily**: Ahora no.

**Diego**: dos minutos, es todo lo que te pido.

**Lily**. ¡Que no, te digo!

**Diego**: Lily, es que, te tengo que explicar, por favor, un minuto.

**Lily**: (_viendo hacia arriba_) ash… está bien, solo un minuto.

[_salen a un lado del salón y Patrick los sigue_]

**Diego**: Lily; sólo quiero decirte que no lo de hoy…

**Lily**: ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué no fue planeado como estrategia de rating?

**Diego**: ¡Claro que no! No hay justificación para que pienses eso.

**Lily**: Claro que la hay. A mí me hicieron hacer cosas así el año pasado, que como productora debía ocuparme de hacer la trama sensacional. ¿Porqué debo pensar que tú no lo estás haciendo por eso?

**Diego**: Pues porque… ¡porque tú no me necesitas para ser sensacional! ¡Tú eres una mujer maravillosa, y no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de ello!

**Lily**: Estás inventando.

**Diego**: (_toma a Lily de los hombros_) No son inventos, te juro que no, que Él no te lo diga de esta forma, no significa que no le cruza por la mente, hasta yo lo sé… pero claro, como no soy él, no merezco que consideres como algo importante lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

**Anthony**: ¿Pues que pasó que la tienes que sujetar de esa manera para que no se te escape?

**Lily**: ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Anthony**: Creí que necesitarías ayuda.

**Lily**: Estoy bien, gracias.

**Anthony**: Pero no te oyes bien

**Diego**: Nos puedes dejar Anthony, por favor.

**Anthony**: ¿Para que sigan hablando de mí como si yo no tuviera que opinar?

**Lily**: No estábamos hablando de ti.

**Anthony**: Ajá… y cuando dicen él… ¿no soy yo?

**Diego**: Si, pero es por otra razón.

**Anthony**: ¿Qué razón?

**Lily**: Ay, ¿porqué tienes que enterarte de todo? ¡este no es asunto tuyo!

**Anthony**: Pero si…

**Lily**: ¡Ya! ¡Nos besamos! ¿Es lo que quieres saber?

**Diego**: ¿Ya entiendes que no es asunto tuyo? ¿Te puedes ir?

**Anthony**: (_muy serio_) No.

**Diego**: ¿no? ¿porqué no?

**Anthony**: Estoy harto de que siempre me estés diciendo donde debo ir, quienes tienen que andar conmigo, cuantas veces al día tengo que hablar con las cámaras, que me aguante el hambre porque el camarógrafo no llega, que me desvele o que me desmañane porque así lo ocupa el proyecto, ¡y ahora hasta me corres, porque besaste a Lily!

**Diego**: ¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto? Porque quien firmó el contrato eres tú, no yo, y si no fuera yo, sería otro, pero tú te aguantas hasta que termine tu contrato. Así que ¿qué vas a hacer? (_mira a Anthony retadoramente_)

**Anthony**: (_enojado y apretando los puños_) ¡Esto! (_le da un puñetazo en la nariz_)

**Diego**: (_se toca la cara_) Muy bien, (_sonríe_) para esto me gustabas (_le da un golpe a Anthony en el estómago_)

**Anthony**: No, eso no empareja las cosas (_golpea a Diego en el estómago_) Así mejor.

**Diego**: aún me debes uno (_comienzan a intercambiar golpes violentamente_)

**Lily**: ¡Ay, auxilio! ¡Patrick no seas estúpido, sepáralos en lugar de grabar!

**Patrick**: (_Abre la puerta del salón_) ¡Ayudaaaa!

**Archie**: ¿Qué pasa? (_ve a Anthony y Diego_) ¡Por favor, sepárense, venimos a divertirnos!

**Luis**: Huy, mejor no me meto, no me vaya a tocar un golpe perdido.

**Lily**: Miedoso. ¡Ay, hagan algo!

**Stear**: Oh no, vienen los de seguridad.

**Agente de seguridad**: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Para eso querían permisos para grabar? Apaga eso.

[_Se apaga la toma, y se vuelve a encender la toma con Luis sentado en la cama de Anthony_]

**Luis**: Hola, pues, yo nomás vengo a explicar porqué Anthony no está esta noche grabando su diario como siempre. Los encargados de seguridad del antro remitieron a la comisaría a Diego y Anthony por estar causando disturbios en un lugar público, y a Mike y Patrick, pero a ellos por estar filmando la pelea y todos ellos tendrán que pasar la noche en la delegación y pagar fianza mañana para salir. Aparte de que a todos nos dijeron enfermos mentales y nos vetaron la entrada al antro. Que lástima que nos arruinaran así la celebración, y luego todavía dicen que el bobo soy yo. Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decir, y gracias por verme en proyecto Anthonimia.

[_se apaga la cámara_]

**Fin episodio 27**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: Love Generation de Bob Sinclair ***Autor del episodio: Perla Gutierrez***_


	28. Chapter 28

**Proyecto Anthonimia II**

**Episodio 28**

**Ultima vez**

[_Cuando la imagen se enciende, se puede observar a Lily esperando fuera de un edificio junto con Ale, Darren, Luis y Perla. Archie y Stear salen de inmediato desde dentro y traen una cara de preocupación_]

**Lily**: ¿y? (_levanta una ceja_) ¿qué les dijeron?

**Archie**: pues hay que esperar a que den las 8

**Ale**: ¡las 8! ¡Están locos! ¡Han estado allí toda la noche!

**Lily**: ¡esto es ridículo! Nos levantamos temprano solo para que nos digan que no pueden salir aún…

**Darren**: miren chicas, no se preocupen, ya casi son las 8 y pues así son las leyes…

**Perla**: ¿y si vamos nosotras dentro? Digo talvez si les doy un autógrafo o algo…

**Lily**: (_tuerce los ojos y menea la cabeza a los lados_) ay Perla! No es por nada, pero digo, Diego Luna el que está dentro ¿Crees que les importó?

[_Empieza a caminar de un lado a otro_]

**Stear**: contrólate… ¿quieres algo de tomar?

**Lily**: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

**Ale**: si, mejor vamos por un café o algo…

**Lily**: no, yo de aquí no me muevo…

**Perla**: te das cuenta que son ¡las 6 y media!

**Lily**: ¡sí! Me doy cuenta, pero solo de pensar que Anthony paso allí dentro toda la noche por mi causa… me da… no se…

**Perla**: ahmm Diego también esta allí, te recuerdo…

**Ale**: bueno, yo insisto que no sirve de nada esperar aquí fuera…

**Lily**: pues vayan ustedes, yo aquí me quedo…

[_Se sienta en la orilla de la banqueta_]

**Ale**: ummm pues, ya volvemos…

**Perla**: ¿te traigo un café?

**Lily**: ¿quieres que vomite?

**Perla**: por eso dije que no te traigo un café… vamos chicos, dejémosla sola, esta imposible…

**Lily**: ¡aun los oigo!

[_Todos comienzan a caminar mas rápido, la cámara los sigue de cerca dejando atrás el edificio_.]

**Ale**: es que esta muy nerviosa, no durmió toda la noche…

**Perla**: si es cierto se la pasó llorando…

**Archie**: creo que mejor me quedo con ella…

**Ale**: te aconsejo que no si quieres que te siga hablando…

**Perla**: pero digo, no entiendo, ya van a salir…

**Ale**: se siente culpable… y digo pues, si es su culpa…

[_Entran en un Starbucks_]

**Darren**: ¿qué te ordeno mi cielo?

**Ale**: ummm un dulce de leche Latte… grande

**Perla**: y yo quiero un caramel macciado, venti

**Archie**: yo lo tengo chicos, dejen que yo pague… (_se empieza a buscar en los bolsillos_) ahh… Stear… tienes cash?

**Cajera**: se acepta crédito y débito…

**Stear**: ohh, no traje mi billetera…

**Perla**: esta bien yo pago… ¿qué es lo que querían ustedes?

[_Todos ordenan algo de tomar y beber_]

**Ale**: de todas formas hay que comprarle algo a Lily por si acaso…

**Darren**: oigan, estaba pensando… ¿de cuánto es la fianza?

**Archie**: de 2500

**Darren**: ¿cada uno?

**Stear**: si

**Luis**: (_silbando_) que rico esta este café…

**Perla**: ummm… (_Mirando en su billetera_) ohhh, ahh este, yo no traje más que 20 dólares…

**Darren**: como se supone que los vamos a sacar…

**Archie**: yo… ah yo pues… es que…

**Ale**: ¡esto no puede ser!

**Perla**: cuando Lily se entere de verdad le dará un infarto…

**Ale**: si mejor vamos a decirle antes de que den las 8 y ya son mas de las 7am

[_Todos empiezan a caminar de regreso a la delegación_]

**Perla**: pues si aceptan tarjeta yo puedo ir corriendo a la casa y sacar algo…

**Archie**: pues voy a llamar a Albert para que venga, no lo quería molestar…

**Stear**: querrás decir que no lo quisimos hacer enojar tan temprano...

**Archie**: de todas formas se va a enterar…

**Ale**: no es por nada, pero… si ya sabían que veníamos a sacar a Anthony de la cárcel porque… diablos… ¡No trajeron dinero!

**Perla**: si, si lo mismo digo…

**Stear**: es que yo pensé que Archie lo traería…

**Archie**: y yo pensé que tú lo traerías, sabes bien que estoy bajo de fondos…

**Perla**: y si voy a mi depa por el dinero que tenga y una tarjeta de crédito antes de volver a la comisaría? No quiero ni pensar la cara que pondrá Lily!

**Stear**: si porque de aquí que venga el tío se hará más tarde…

**Darren**: si esconderlo de Lily quieren creo que ya no podrán…

**Ale**: porque…

**Darren**: (_señala con un movimiento de la cara hacia adelante_) alli esta… ya nos vio…

**Lily**: (_se acerca_) oigan ya son casi las 8, yo voy a entrar… ¿Ale vienes conmigo?

**Ale**: ahh, yo… este… pues

**Lily**: ¿que pasa?

**Perla**: no te enojes Lily…

**Stear**: es que nadie trajo dinero para pagar la fianza…

**Lily**: (_pega un brinco_) ¡que! ¡Están locos!

**Archie**: ¡ya se enojo!

**Lily**: (_tranquila_) no es que me enoje, digo ¡miren la hora que es! En vez de ir por café debieron de haber pensado en eso antes…

**Ale**: bueno y ahora que hacemos…

**Lily**: pues yo traje el dinero de Diego…

**Ale**: ¡Y trajiste el dinero para sacar a Diego! ¿Y para Anthony no?

**Lily**: (_se da la vuelta y se sonríe_) pues se supone que sus primos lo iban a traer, si me hubieran dicho algo al menos…

**Archie**: ¿tú andas caminando por la calle con esa gran cantidad de dinero?

**Lily**: pues no había de otra… bueno ya voy a entrar…

**Greg**: ahh, ¿me dejarán entrar?

**Lily**: ¿estás loco? No, quédate afuera…

**Greg**: Es que creo que me va a matar Diego si no grabo esto.

**Ale**: jeje, pues amenázalo primero, que si quiere salir no debe enojarse por no aparecer en sus escenas prohibidas.

**Perla**: jajaja… te pasas Ale.

**Greg**: No, en serio, voy a tratar de convencerlos de que nos den permiso de filmar

**Lily**: Pues yo me voy adelantando en lo que resuelves tus líos (_se ve que Lily entra, y luego la cámara se apaga. Se vuelve a encender afuera_)

**Greg**: Stear tú sabes de esto, detén la cámara…

**Stear**: ¿yo?

**Greg**: si si tu

**Stear**: bueno (_se mueve la imagen_) esta bien, no tardes eh… (_la imagen se mueve un poco pero se estabiliza rápido_.)

**Ale**: espero que no tarden…

[_Pasan unos minutos y luego se ve a Greg venir desde dentro_]

**Greg**: nomás vengo a avisarles que si voy a filmar adentro.

**Geor**: ¡wow! ¡Como lo conseguiste!

**Greg**: es HBO

**Archie**: tienes razón, ahora lo importante es que Albert se apure a llegar…

**Stear**: si, tienes razón, si no Anthony se va enojar mucho…

**Ale**: y… ¿a qué horas dijo que llegaría?

**Archie**: dijo "ya no tardo" y me colgó, supongo que no tardara en llegar..

**Perla**: no es por nada, pero digo, esto como que ya se tardo, y Lily no sale…

**Ale**: Greg… si ya puedes entrar… ¡Entra!

**Greg**: ah si si…

[_La imagen se mueve bruscamente mientras que Greg va caminando hacia dentro del lugar, se oscurece por segundos y luego al volver se puede ver a Lily sentada en una especie de sala de espera_]

**Lily**: (_se para y mira la cámara_) me parece que los demás pueden entrar también si lo desean…

**Greg**: oh, pues ve y diles…

**Lily**: Es que no quiero que salga en lo que me voy…

**Greg**: pues es un riesgo que tienes que correr… anda yo me quedo aquí...

**Lily**: (_mira hacia afuera y luego se regresa a sentar) los llamaré… (Toma su teléfono_) umm parece que no pasa la señal…

**Greg**: deja usa el mío…

**Lily**: (_se acerca y toma el teléfono_) ummm ya vienen…

[_La imagen se mueve y se ve la entrada del lugar en donde vienen llegando Albert junto a Stear y Archie_]

**Lily**: Archie, puedes decirles a las demás que pueden entrar también… por favor…

**Archie**: ¿¡y yo porque!

**Lily**: (_lo mira y le hace una mueca suplicante_) please….

**Archie**: ahh bueno esta bien, quien puede contigo… (_Sale_)

[_Albert se acerca a la oficina principal pero allí dentro no lo puede seguir Greg, luego las demás chicas entran junto con Archie y se sientan junto a Lily_]

**Ale**: Gracias por habernos salido a avisar…

**Lily**: (_se cruza de hombros_) lo siento, no me miren así, no quería que Diego saliera y no me encontrara aquí…

**Perla**: Lily tú y Diego… digo, ya están juntos…

**Lily**: umm, pues, no precisamente, pero anoche que me hablo desde aquí, quedamos en…

(_Albert sale en ese momento_)

**Albert**: pues ya todo esta listo, no tardan en dejarlos salir…y no me habían dicho que también había que pagar para que salieran los camarógrafos.

**Lily**: lo siento, lo que yo traía solo era suficiente para sacar a Diego y…

**Albert**: no importa, gracias, de todas formas…

**Perla**: espero que ya no tarden… me da pena que hayan pasado allí toda la noche…

**Lily**: y a mí me da más aun…

**Ale**: (_se le acerca a Lily_) hey… no me digas que vas a salir con Diego porque te da pena…

**Lily**: (_le da una mala mirada_) no se… no se… no me preguntes….

**Geor**: ¡ya vienen!

**Lily**: ¡donde! (_Camina rápido hacia adelante_)

**Geor**: vienen de atrás… los veo por el vidrio…

**Ale**: si si, cierto…

**Lily**: ahh, que nervios…

[_Los cuatro muchachos salen desde atrás de las oficinas en donde firman unos papeles y les devuelven sus cosas, luego salen hacia la sala de espera en donde encuentran a todos_]

**Lily**: (_mira a Anthony y a Diego_) Ahh… (_Camina a prisa para encontrarlos_)

[_Anthony se sonríe mientras mira a todos lados y camina también aprisa_]

**Lily**: (_se para cuando esta frente a los dos_) ¡qué bueno que ya están fuera! (_se acerca y abraza a Diego_)

**Anthony**: (_se cada parado contrariado_) gracias… (_Las demás chicas lo rodean_)

**Ale**: que bueno que están fuera chicos… que pena que pasaran allí toda la noche…

**Lily**: si, en verdad fue una pena que no los dejaran salir desde anoche…

**Archie**: si escuche que dijeron que era para darles una lección…

**Diego**: (_aun abrazando la cintura de Lily_) pues gracias por la preocupación, pero ya salimos, y bueno, creo que Anthony les dirá que también ya solucionamos cualquier mal entendidos.

**Anthony**: si, así es, así que prefiero que olvidemos el asunto, ¿está bien?

**Perla**: ¡siii! Estoy de acuerdo, después de todo hoy tenemos fiesta en la noche, así que allí celebraremos ¡doblemente!

**Lily**: si, así es…

**Albert**: (_se le acerca y lo mira seriamente_) bueno, Anthony, no necesito decirte que lo que has hecho es una falta de juicio y responsabilidad, de todos me lo esperaba menos de ti, espero que de verdad esto te haya servido para el futuro.

**Anthony**: si tío, lo siento…

**Albert**: después hablamos detenidamente…

[_Se hace un silencio incomodo_]

**Ale**: ¿pues entonces nos vamos?

**Darren**: (_se acerca y la abraza_) si, ya vamos…

**Perla**: tienen que tener hambre chicos, vamos a desayunar a algún lado?

**Archie**: me parece buena idea, apoyo la moción

**Anthony**: yo también, pero solo permitan que me vaya a cambiar y bañar

**Diego**: si, yo también prefiero ir a refrescarme un rato… no dormimos casi nada y el lugar es en verdad incómodo.

**Lily**: aww que pena… como lo siento (_le da un beso en la mejilla_)

**Ale**: ahh, pues, vamos entonces.

**Diego**: Anthony, no es que quiera volver a tener problemas contigo, pero, hay algo que tienes que hacer esta mañana antes de salir otra vez de tu habitación

**Anthony**: ya lo se… (_Hace malas caras y sigue caminando_)

[_Todos salen hacia afuera y caminan a sus respectivos autos, Mike sube junto con Anthony, Stear y Archie, mientras que Diego, Lily y Perla se van junto a Luis, Darren y Ale se van solos por su lado y Geor y Scarlet le piden a Albert que las lleve_]

[_Se abre la imagen y se ve a Lily, Perla, Luis, Ale y Geor que caminan rumbo a la cafetería se ve a Mathew que corre rápido_]

**Matthew**: ¡Aquí lo tengo!

**Ale**: ¿Qué? Si se puede saber…

**Matthew**: El dinero de la fianza…

**Lily**: Pues como no sea para reembolsarle a Albert lo que pagó por Mike y Patrick, no veo para que se ocupe.

**Matthew**: ¿lo que pagó?

**Ale**: Si. Ya salieron todos.

**Matthew**: ¡Vaya! Y ni con el trabajo que me costo conseguir el dinero… Los de la HBO me regañaron…

**Perla**: (_con cara de preocupación_) ¿En serio te regañaron?

**Matthew**: (_con tristeza_) Si...

**Perla**: (_acariciándole_ el brazo) Ayyy Pobrecito…

**Luis**: (_tose fuertemente_) ¡Vamos a desayunar!

**Perla**: sin gritos se entiende mejor

**Luis**: ¡yo no estoy gritando!

**Perla**: Pues no se nota, eh? Porque yo entendí otra cosa, y estoy segura que los otros también.

**Luis**: No, si claro, también tú pon palabras en mi boca, nomás eso me faltaba.

**Perla**: No entiendo a que te refieres.

**Luis**: Pues no, porque es claro que si no soy Matthew no tratarás de entenderme, ¿verdad?

**Perla**: ¿Matthew qué? ¿De qué hablas?

**Luis**: ¡Que está muy claro! ¿Crees que no te he visto como lo miras en estos días? Y él a ti, ya me di cuenta, si por eso fue conmigo a verte cuando estabas enferma, ¡y te ví como se te iban los ojos cuando estaba sin camisa!

**Perla**: ¡estás bobo!

**Luis**: Ya, es oficial, Luis el bobo (_aplaudiendo_) ¡bravo! Que bien que al fin te das cuenta. Y no creo que seas del tipo de las que prefiera mezclarse con bobos que con… con Matthew. Así que… (_Se da la vuelta y se va sin decir nada_).

**Perla**: ¿What? ¿Y te vas así y ya?... ¡Luis! ¿Es todo? ¡Si no vienes ahora no iré tras de ti, y hemos terminado!... (_Espera hasta que él ya no se ve en la imagen_)

**Ale**: (_la toma de los hombros por detrás_) Perlita… ¿estás bien?

**Perla**: (_como enajenada_) Si… si lo estoy… no me cruzaba por la mente romper con Luis, y no me cruzaba por la mente no tener novio hoy… pero, es curioso… no duele.

**Ale**: (_preocupada_) ¿Te sientes bien como para compartir el almuerzo con nosotros?

**Perla**: (_muy tranquila_) Si, vamos.

**Ale**: Perla, la verdad estas mejor sin él

**Lily**: Si, todos nos preguntábamos porque seguías con él

**Perla**: ¡Cielos! Eso si es una novedad, no sabía que mi vida amorosa estaba en boca de todos...

**Ale**: No es así, y lo sabes, somos un grupo de amigos no es raro que comentemos cosas que pasan entre nosotros

**Lily**: Si... no lo tomes a mal..

**Perla**: (_algo triste_) Pues si... ¡eso es feo, aunque ahora la peor parte es que me quede sin pareja para el baile de esta noche... y tan caro que me salió el vestido

**Ale**: No te preocupes, no faltará quien quiera ir contigo...

**Lily**: si de algo sirve, yo tampoco tengo novio…

**Perla**: (_sube una ceja_) en serio… y Diego

**Lily**: por favor… nada que ver…

**Ale**: si tú lo dices…

**Lily**: ya en serio… entiendan…

**Matthew**: (_Se acerca_) Perlita, lo siento mucho, vi todo lo que paso, y en verdad que pena contigo…

**Perla**: no, Matthew no tienes nada de que sentirte apenado… ya lo venia venir de todas formas…

**Lily**: te apuesto a que se le pasa y viene a rogarte luego…

**Perla**: pues… talvez, pero bueno… mejor vamos a comer…

**Ale**: (_alzando una ceja_) Uyyy si se nota que estas arrepentido...

**Matthew**: Es que no se vale

**Ale**: ¿Que es lo que no se vale?

**Matthew**: Que tu quieras presentarle a otras personas

**Ale**: Entonces que quieres... ¿Que ella vaya sola al baile? (_con malicia_) porque no quieres que vaya con Luis pero tampoco quieres que le presente a nadie

**Matthew**: ¿Y yo que?

**Lily**: ¿tú que?

**Perla**: (_interesada_) Si ¿tú que?

**Matthew**: Pues que a mi si me gustaría llevarla

[_Perla se sonroja_]

**Ale**: O sea que realmente si querías que ellos rompieran...

**Matthew**: No me pongas como el malo... desde un inicio a mi me gustó mucho Perla... pero ella bueno... ella estaba con Luis...

**Lily**: ¡Vaya! Esto si no lo veía venir...

**Perla**: Cállate Lily... deja que siga...

**Matthew**: (_sonrojado_) ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?

**Perla**: (_lo mira sonrojada_) pues… porque no… al cabo y ya soy libre..

**Lily**: Perla, ¿ahí no deberías de pensarlo un poco?

**Perla**: ahh, pues… no, no tengo nada que pensar…

**Matthew**: (_se acerca y la abraza efusivamente_) ¡bien! Nos vemos luego entonces…

**Perla**: ¡y a donde vas! No te quedas a desayunar…

**Matthew**: no, nos vemos luego…

[_En ese momento entran en la toma Stear y Archie que vienen junto a Anthony_]

**Perla**: ¡vaya! Que bueno que ya llegaron…

**Ale**: voy a ordenar algo…

**Anthony**: no, esta bien, deja que lo hagamos nosotros…

**Lily**: no es necesario en serio… ¿oigan, no vieron a Diego?

**Diego**: (_Entrando_) aquí estoy… me tarde un poco pero aquí estoy… (_mirando a Anthony_) ¡Hey!

**Anthony**: ¡hey!

**Diego**: ¿grabaste el diario?

**Anthony**: si si, si lo grabé… ¿qué es lo que quieren chicas?

**Ale**: yo quiero un sándwich de pollo sin mayonesa y una soda

**Perla**: yo voy con ustedes chicos…

**Lily**: me traen lo mismo que Ale pero con mucha mayonesa, y sin cebolla y una diet coke

**Ale**: si, si a mi también diet

**Diego**: yo se los traigo chicas…

**Stear**: nosotros también vamos, o ¿te quedas Archie?

**Archie**: no, también voy…

**Ale**: Mike no te quedes allí, ve con ellos…

**Lily**: si, anda Mike…

**Mike**: de todas formas ya viene Patrick para acá… ahh miren… (_Se mueve la imagen y se ve a Patrick grabándolo también con su cámara_)

**Lily**: hablando del rey de roma…

**Ale**: rey de los entrometidos será...

**Lily**: jaja

[_La imagen cambia y se ve a los chicos ordenando la comida y platicando entre si, pero luego vuelve a cambiar y se ven a Ale y Lily platicando_]

**Lily**: hoy me llegó la carta de Boston College… y me aceptaron…

**Ale**: ¡en serio!

**Lily**: no lo digas así, no es mala noticia

**Ale**: si claro, lo dices tú porque eres la que se va…

**Lily**: ¿y no crees que quisiera quedarme?

**Ale**: pues no se… (_Se voltea_)

**Lily**: no te pongas así…

**Ale**: es que me dijiste que lo estabas pensando…

**Lily**: pues si pero también tenia que aplicar, si no porque crees que he estado tomando créditos extras y todo eso…

**Ale**: pues ya esta decidido entonces… te vas…

**Lily**: si, es mejor así Ale, aquí no estudio bien… no me concentro, y no puedo seguir así…

**Ale**: ¿y Diego?

**Lily**: ¿Diego qué?

**Ale**: no te hagas que no soy tonta... ya son o no son

**Lily**: jeje, no, aun no… pero hay una gran posibilidad… tú sabes… una se va donde la quieren…

**Archie**: (_se acerca_) ¿a quién quieren?

**Ale**: a Lily

**Anthony**: (_también se acerca_) ¿quién?

**Ale**: pues… ahh… todos…

**Lily**: (_se ríe y mira hacia al lado_) oh, gracias, Diego, que lindo, ven y siéntate a mi lado…

**Ale**: umm esto esta excelente…

**Anthony**: si, sentía que podía devorar a un elefante…

**Perla**: (_llegando_) oigan espérenme… (_Se sienta_) ahh esto se ve divino

**Lily**: ¿que es eso?

**Perla**: es queso mozzarella con tomate y pesto… en un panini umm

**Lily**: ummm que hambre que tenia y de ver lo tuyo ya no quiero mi sándwich…

**Perla**: umm (_degustándose_) ¿quieres la mitad?

**Ale**: pues será la tercera parte… jaja yo también quiero uno…

[_Todos ríen_]

**Anthony**: Oigan, y no me digan que Luis se fue a correr para bajar las calorías, o porqué no anda por aquí.

**Ale**: (_señala a Perla y le hace señas de que se calle_) shitón.

**Anthony**: ¿qué?

**Perla**: Es que acaba de terminar conmigo.

**Archie, Stear y Anthony**: ¡¿Qué!

**Perla**: Bueno, digo, ni modo, tampoco es la gran cosa, a fuerzas, ni los zapatos entran.

**Archie**: Pero es que es ilógico, si se veía tan enamorado de ti.

**Lily**: Pues si, pero ya ven que se volvió celoso y desconfiado. Ay, es que una nunca sabe quien realmente terminará valorándola (_mira a Diego y le sonríe_).

**Ale**: mmmm (_apurando su vaso de refresco_) ahora que me acuerdo tengo muchos pendientes en el periódico… los veo mas tarde (_se levanta_)

[_Se apaga la visión y se ve a Ale que va caminando triste hasta la edición del Periódico, entra y ve varios compañeros están felicitando a Darren y se queda un poco extrañada, deposita sus cosas sobre su escritorio y ve que otro compañero se acerca_]

**Chico**1: La verdad te lo merecías man, no he visto a alguien más dedicado al periódico que tú…

**Darren**: (_un poco avergonzado_) ¡Oh vamos! Me haces sentir que soy mejor de lo que soy…

**Chico1**: Nah, a eso solo se le llama modestia… mira que Harvard no pone sus ojos en cualquiera… sino en los mejores.

[_Ale gira su cabeza rápidamente al escuchar la palabra "Harvard_"]

**Chico1**: ¿y cuando te vas?

**Darren**: No lo se, en unos días veré en donde me voy a quedar y pues también tengo que considerar el tiempo que dure en terminar los trámites para el traspaso.

**Chico1**. Pues felicitaciones.

**Ale**: (_los interrumpe_) ¿Te vas a Harvard?

**Darren**: (_abre los ojos_) ¡Ale! ¡Estas aquí!

[_Ale abre la boca indignada, toma sus cosas y sale corriendo, Darren corre detrás de ella, en el camino Ale tira una libreta y se quiere parar a recogerla pero Darren le gana el paso y la toma primero_]

**Darren**: Ale…

**Ale**: (_espeta_) ¡No!

**Darren**: Es que…

**Ale**: No…

**Darren**: Yo…

**Ale**: No quiero hablar de esto…

**Darren**: Ale…

[_Ale da la espalda a la cámara y finge estar interesada en las plantas del jardín, Darren se le acerca por detrás_]

**Darren**. Te lo iba a decir… pero… no era nada seguro y yo no quería tú sabes hablar solo por hablar… y pues hoy llegué y el director me dijo que si me habían dado siempre la beca completa y que ya era un hecho…

[_Se queda callado, pero Ale no dice nada y sigue volteada_]

**Darren**. ¡Vamos! Dime algo.

[_Ale se voltea y tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, solo niega con la cabeza y se va corriendo. Darren hace el intento de seguirla pero se queda estático_]

**Darren**: (_enojado_) ¡Apaga eso! ¿Quieres?

[_Se apaga la visión_]

[_Cuando la imagen se ve de nuevo se puede ver mucha gente aglomerada en un salón grande, hay al menos 20 mesas cubiertas por delicados manteles blancos y botellas de champaña en cada una_]

**Perla**: pues que emoción! Por fin estamos aquí!

**Mathew**: así es, por fin (la abraza)

**Perla**: en donde estarán los demás…

**Mathew**: ah mira allí están Diego y Lily

**Perla**: pues vamos entonces… vamos

**Lily**: (_al verla_) ¡Perla! ¡Te ves sensacional!

**Perla**: ¿ay si verdad?

**Lily**: ¿no viste a Ale?

**Perla**: no, creo que seguía muy deprimida

**Lily**: bueno pero si dijo que vendría…

**Perla**: si, así es…

[_Luis se acerca en ese momento_]

**Luis**: ¿ah Perla, puedo hablar contigo?

**Perla**: no, en estos momentos no puedo Luis, me pasas la champaña Matthew…

**Matthew**: si linda…

**Luis**: ¿así de reemplazable soy?

**Perla**: no digas tonterías, Matthew solo es mi amigo

**Matthew**: si, y es mejor que no la molestes… (_Se le para retándolo_)

**Perla**: ohh, noo, Matthew, controla tus sentimientos…

**Lily**: Luis… porfa… ahorita no…

**Perla**: Porque desde ahorita les aviso, yo no tengo para pagar sus fianzas

**Diego**: ejem… Lily ¿me salió sangre de la frente?

**Lily**: jajaja, no, pero tengo servilletas por si acaso.

**Diego**: me gustaría saber en donde esta Anthony…

**Lily**: tranquilo, no tardara en llegar…

**Perla**: allí viene Darren… oh pero llega solo…

**Lily**: (_grita_) ¡hey Darren! (_Le hace señas_) ¡aquí! Por aquí…

**Darren**: (_se acerca_) no esta aquí verdad…

**Lily**: (_menea la cabeza en desaprobación_) no, lo siento… la voy a llamar… ya vuelvo

**Perla**: ¿la buscaste en su casa?

**Darren**: ¡claro!

**Perla**: ¡no me grites!

**Darren**: perdón… me siento tan mal… pero no fue mi intención herirla...

**Perla**: ya se le va a pasar… tú no te preocupes…

**Lily**: pues… dijo que ya venia junto a Anthony y Alma

**Diego**: oigan, no es esa su amiga…

(_Todos voltean a ver_)

**Perla**: ¡siii es Geor!

**Diego**: quien es ese tipo eh, lo he visto antes

**Perla**: es Holw

**Lily**: ohh si el chico misterioso, tenia tiempos de no verlo…

**Perla**: hola Geor… y Holw

**Lily**: ¡hola… wow Holw, como estas!

**Holw**: muy bien bellas damas… ¿y ustedes?

**Perla**: pues bien…

**Mathew**: voy a ver si Patrick está con Anthony

**Diego**: si, seria genial

**Perla**: si esta

**Diego**: y como sabes…

**Perla**: porque allí vienen llegando… (_Señala_)

**Lily**: ¡Ale! (_Corre a su encuentro, la imagen sigue detrás de ella_) ¿como estas?

**Ale**: mejor…

**Darren**: (_se acerca_) te puedo hablar… amor…

**Ale**: (_suspira_) me supongo que si, igual yo quiero que platiquemos…

**Darren**: vamos… (_Se alejan de la toma_)

**Luis**: Perlita… ¿entonces?

**Perla**: Ah… ¿sigues aquí?

**Luis**: por favor, solo unas palabras.

**Perla**: (_suspira profundo_) ay, pues parece que no me dejas en paz si no… vamos pues (_voltea a ver a Matthew_) sorry, te prometo que sólo es un segundo.

**Diego**: Bueno, mis queridos camarógrafos, ¿a que hora seguirán la acción?

**Lily**: Ya Dieguito, no te me pongas tenso esta noche.

**Diego**: (_susurrándole al oído_) lo suficiente como para ganarme un masaje en el cuello de tus lindas manos (_voltea a ver a Patrick y Mike_) bueno ya, tú sigue a Ale, tú sigue a Perla.

[_Cambia la toma con Ale y Darren, que están afuera_]

**Darren**: Entiende mi amor, que no fue por no decirte, lo que pasa es que aún no estaba seguro.

**Ale**: ¡Pero es que se enteraron los demás antes que yo! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

**Darren**: Pues si te entiendo, linda, por eso me costaba tanto trabajo decírtelo a ti… si pudiera llevarte conmigo, créeme que lo haría

[_Cambia otra vez la toma con Luis y Perla, que están en un rincón del salón_]

**Luis**: Es que, entiéndeme, me puse celoso y no quería perderte.

**Perla**: Pues, como futura referencia, no creo que dejar a alguien hablando solo, con la idea de haber terminado una relación, sea la mejor forma de demostrarle que no lo quieres perder.

**Luis**: Si, te entiendo, me porté muy tonto, no quería lastimarte y a final de cuentas fue lo único que hice. Pero dime que puedo hacer para compensártelo y lo haré.

[_Cambio de toma otra vez con Ale y Darren_]

**Ale**: ¿Lo dices en serio?

**Darren**: Claro que sí. Eres muy importante para mí, has sido la mejor relación que he tenido, y no quiero que terminemos porque esté lejos.

**Ale**: Pero… y si hubiera forma de que yo también fuera… ¿de verdad lo aceptarías?

**Darren**: ¡Claro que si! ¿También entrarás a Harvard?

**Ale**: No, jaja, pero estoy pensando que… tal vez… podría ir con Lily al Boston College.

[_Cambia la toma otra vez con Luis y Perla_]

**Perla**: No hay nada Luis, lo siento pero no. Y perdóname que no te dé otra oportunidad, pero es que no siento que mi mundo se acabe por no ser tu novia.

**Luis**: ¿eso que quiere decir?

**Perla**: Pues, creo que confundí el cariño que te tengo como amigo con otra cosa. Digo, ahorita puedo hablar contigo porque me caes bien, pero ahora en la mañana, más que dolerme perder al novio, me dolió el orgullo porque me dejaste hablando sola.

**Luis**: Pero, yo te quiero mucho, y con el tiempo tal vez aprendas a quererme así.

**Perla**: No, la verdad, es que esto ya me había pasado una vez. En el high school, tenía un grupo de amigos a los que quería muchísimo, y erróneamente pensé que si era novia de uno de ellos seguiría siendo amiga del grupo para siempre. Y creo que eso me pasó contigo ahora, que acepté ser tu novia porque fuiste el primero que me aceptó en el grupo. Y aún te sigo agradecida por eso, pero no es suficiente para pensar en ser novios otra vez.

**Luis**: ¿y hasta ahora me lo dices?

**Perla**: Lo siento, no soy buena para terminar con una relación, pero una vez que me cortan, si no me duele, no vuelvo.

[_Cambia la toma nuevamente al interior de la fiesta, donde Ale y Darren nuevamente se reúnen con los chicos_]

**Ale**: (_emocionada_) Lily… ¿cuáles son los requisitos para el Boston College?

**Lily**: (_sorprendida_) Pues… ¿porqué?

**Ale**: Para irme contigo.

**Lily**: (_abre los ojos_) ¿en serio?

**Ale**: ¡si, si en serio!

**Lily**: pues con tus notas no tendrás ningún problema, y si Albert te da una carta de recomendación mejor aun. Son tres así que las otras dos se la pides a alguno de tus otros maestros. Y pues tienes que ir a la página de internet y llenar la aplicación allí, es una preliminar luego ellos te mandan el link para llenar otra aplicación. Me parece tienes que hacer un ensayo pero el tema varia, pero tú eres buenísima para los ensayos así que esa parte ya la tienes ganada. Yo que tú no esperaba más, me parece que la fecha límite es el 15 de mayo…

**Ale**: mañana mismo la lleno!

**Perla**: ¡yo también!

[_Las dos se le quedan viendo sorprendidas_]

**Lily**: ¡de verdad!

**Perla**: ¡ay si! Que me voy a quedar haciendo aquí…

**Lily**: ummm pero BC no se si tiene programa de gastronomía…

**Perla**: pues si no tienen aplico a otro…

**Ale**: ¡y podríamos vivir juntas!

**Lily**: ¡ay si! (_Las tres saltan excitadas_)

**Diego**: (_se acerca_) vaya vaya que felicidad…

**Anthony**: lo mismo digo… ¿se puede saber que las tiene tan contentas? (_les dice mientras se sonríe ampliamente y se cruza de brazos_)

**Perla**: ¡sí! ¡Nos vamos a Boston!

**Anthony**: ¿de vacaciones?

**Lily**: no, nos vamos a ir a estudiar allí…

**Perla**: (_súper emocionada_) ¡y viviremos juntas!

**Anthony**: (_espaciado_) ¿las tres?

**Ale**: bueno, no es nada seguro pero si conseguimos que nos acepten en el college ya la hicimos. A Lily ya la aceptaron.

**Anthony**: (_la_ _mira serio_) ¿es cierto eso?

**Lily**: si, hoy me llegó la carta, estoy súper contenta…

**Anthony**: entonces si se van…

**Lily**: pues… (_Lo mira igual de seria y los_ _ojos_) si…

**Anthony**: Stear también estará allá…

**Lily**: si, me contó… pero Harvard queda en Cambridge

**Anthony**: si, lo sé… (_Mira a todos lados_) voy a buscar a Archie… (_Se retira contrariado_)

**Diego**: ejem… bueno, Lily ¿quieres bailar?

**Lily**: Claro, encantada.

[_Se retiran de la mesa y se dirigen a la pista de baile_]

**Darren**: Ale, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

**Ale**: Claro, jeje, para luego es tarde.

[_Se aleja de la visión mientras que Alma se acerca_]

**Perla**: Almita, ¿porqué tan solita? Ven siéntate aquí…

**Alma**: (_se sienta a su lado_) pues, parece que me toca cuidar las bolsas esta noche.

**Perla**: pues entonces creo que te haré compañía.

**Alma**: (_riendo_) ¿y qué pasó con tus galanes?

**Perla**: Pues, con Luis el rompimiento es definitivo, no hay marcha atrás, pero ya se está consolando.

**Alma**: (_asombrada_) ¿cómo es eso?

**Perla**: Se supone que ya se iba, y una chica, Romina creo que se llama, lo saludó y se quedó con él y… ah, mira, ya están bailando también.

**Alma**: Pues que rápido salió el chico, ¿eh?

**Perla**: Si, pero mejor, así no me siento tan mal.

**Alma**: ¿Y Matthew?

**Perla**: Pues, yo creí que estaría aquí.

[_Se acerca un joven a la mesa_]

**Joven**: ¿Alma? ¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

**Alma**: ¡Si! Eres Oswaldo, ¿cierto? Estuviste conmigo el año pasado en algunas clases.

**Oswaldo**: Si… ¿quieres bailar?

**Alma**: Claro. Te veo al ratito Perlita.

**Perla**: (_a la cámara_) Pues parece que yo seré quien cuide las bolsas.

**Matthew**: ¿quieres que te ayude?

**Perla**: ay, ¿dónde andabas?

**Matthew**: En la barra, creí que te quedarías con Luis, y estaba a punto de irme, cuando lo ví bailar con otra chica.

**Perla**: Ah, si, creo que es su fan desde el día que se estaba ahogando en el lago.

**Matthew**: ¿y no te molesta?

**Perla**: No, para nada. Quedamos como amigos.

**Matthew**: Y… ¿más amigo de lo que eres conmigo?

**Perla**: (_tomando un sorbo de una bebida_) ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Matthew**: Es que me preguntaba cuanto tiempo sería prudente esperar antes de pedir una relación formal contigo.

**Perla**: Wow… este… me encantaría, pero no me sentiría cómoda hoy… pero puedes invitarme a salir.

**Matthew**: Bueno, es un buen comienzo. Por lo pronto ¿puedo invitarte a bailar?

**Perla**: Creo que no tengo muchas ganas. ¿Qué tal si mejor me invitas algo más de beber?

**Matthew**: Claro… ¿boones?

**Perla**: NO… mejor tequila con toronja. Quiero dejar de ser yo, sólo por hoy.

[_Los dos se alejan y la vista cambia al otro lado del salón, donde Stear, Anthony y Archie están recostados contra una pared platicando. Los tres traen una cerveza en la mano_]

**Anthony**: así es, y pues parece que si se van…

**Archie**: vaya y con Ema que también se fue pues no te quedara ninguna Anthony…

**Stear**: lo bueno es que yo si las podré ver…

**Archie**: ¿y Paty?

**Stear**: rompimos otra vez…

**Anthony y Archie a un tiempo**: ¡Que!

**Stear**: si, esta mañana, ella se enojo porque le dije que me iría… y pues, no puedo parar mis planes solo porque a ella no le parece…

**Archie**: pensé que iría contigo…

**Stear**: de hecho ella quería que nos fuéramos a Florida, pero pues, ni que fuera a retirarme ya…

**Anthony**: ¿porque a retirarte?

**Stear**: (_lo mira como azorado_) pues… Florida, retiros, viejillos, ¿que no sabes nada?

**Anthony**: no la verdad no…

**Archie**: ¿oye Anthony… y si nosotros también nos vamos?

**Anthony**: ¡a Boston!

**Archie**: pues sí, digo no sería mala idea, las universidades allí se supone son las mejores del país, la tía abuela estará encantada…

**Anthony**: (_se sonríe pícaramente_) pues… no sería una mala idea…

**Archie**: y seguiríamos juntos…

**Stear**: si, podríamos alquilar algo juntos

**Archie**: ¿alquilar porque? Podríamos comprar un pent-house…

**Anthony**: pues habría que averiguar bien todo, y pues no se… tenemos tiempo aun no…

**Stear**: no, la mayoría de colegios requiere que apliques antes del 15 o 16 de mayo, algo así…

**Archie**: seguro Lily sabe… le preguntaré (_hace ademán de retirarse_)

**Stear**: (_lo jala_) ¡no! No le preguntes, para que la vas a hostigar diciéndole que planeas seguirla hasta allá…

**Archie**: pues no solo yo…

**Anthony**: jeje de hecho me parece bien lo que dice Stear, si decidimos ir que sea una sorpresa…

**Stear**: si, estoy de acuerdo…

[_Los tres se sonríen mientras juntan sus botellas_]

**Archie**: Salud por eso…

**Stear**: oigan… que no es esa…

**Archie**: (_voltea a ver_) ohh, ¡si si es!

[_La cámara voltea también y se enfoca a una chica de cabello largo rubio que se viene acercando_]

**Anthony**: (_abre los ojos desmesuradamente_) si, es ella… (_Sale corriendo a su encuentro_)

[_La toma cambia nuevamente en ese momento, y se ve a las chicas nuevamente sentadas en la mesa_]

**Lily**: oigan, ¿ya vieron a los chicos platicando amenamente con esa rubia de pelo rizo?

**Ale**: si, los vi… pero ni idea quien sea, nunca la había visto antes…

**Perla**: ni yo menos…

**Alma**: es muy guapa eh…

**Lily**: pues, si, si consideras esas greñas bonitas…

**Ale**: ¿celosa?

**Lily**: ¿yo? Por favor… me alegra irme de aquí… tal vez así pueda…

[_Se acerca Diego a su lado_]

**Diego**: chicas, vamos a tomar unas fotos del grupo entero aprovechando que están todos de gala, me acompañan.

**Ale**: es que estamos esperando la premiación…

**Lily**: si, ¡queremos nuestros trofeos!

**Perla**: si, no por nada nos esforzamos tanto…

**Diego**: pues, les tengo malas noticias sobre eso…

**Lily**: ¡que!

**Perla**: ¡en serio no hicimos trampa!

**Diego**: pues… no se trata de eso, a los organizadores les robaron el coche en donde traían los trofeos y pues van a posponer todo, no se sabe bien cuando, pero hoy oí que a lo mejor entregaban certificados de participación a los equipos…

**Lily**: pues que mala onda… lo debieron anunciar…

**Diego**: me parece que si lo harán, en un rato… bueno, ¿vamos?

**Ale**: ¡pues ya que!

**Lily**: pues si no hay de otra…

**Perla**: bueno, pues ¡fotos! Allá vamos..

**Ale**: (_saca su cartera y se pone labial_) si si esperen…

**Lily**: ¡ay dame dame!

[_Scarlet y Geor se acercan junto a Ady, Laura y Diana_]

**Scarlet**: ¡vamos chicas!

**Geor**: siii ¡ya apúrenle!

**Ady**: van a quedar divinas esas fotos…

**Diana**: ay si… que lindas…

[_Todas caminan hacia la parte de atrás del salón en donde hay un mural, mientras todos se acomodan y posan para varias fotos_]

**Lily**: ¡Diana! ¡Chicas! ¡Vengan! Ustedes también tienen que salir…

**Ady**: ¡en serio!

**Ale**: si si, ¡vengan!

[_Las tres se incorporan mientras les toman otras fotos a todos y los hacen cambiar de poses_]

**Diego**: bien, ya quedaron… gracias… y para celebrar que es el ultimo episodio, ¡yo los invito a lo que quieran!

[_Todos gritan emocionados y corren a la barra, Archie toma una botella de champaña y la abre haciendo que toda la espuma caiga encima de las chicas_]

**Lily**: ¡Archie!

**Ale**: ¡si ten cuidado!

**Archie**: ay ya no se enojen…

**Geor**: si, tiene razón Archie Chicas, no se enojen, al fin y al cabo esta tal vez sea la última vez que estemos todos juntos…

**Anthony**: (_se acerca_) es verdad… (_Stear y Archie lo miran con complicidad_)

**Perla**: ¡ay brindemos!

**Lily**: ¡si! ¡Si! ¡Por la amistad!

**Ale**: por los buenos momentos…

**Anthony**: porque no sea esta la última vez…

**Perla**: ay si… ojala… (_Todos acercan sus copas emotivamente_)

**Anthony**: bueno, no nos pongamos tristes… vamos a bailar…

[_Se oye a lo lejos la canción de Five, Keep on moving_]

**Ale**: ¡me encanta esa canción!

**Lily**: si si a mí también….

**Geor**: ¡si, pues vamos vamos!

[_Todos corren a la pista y bailan juntos hasta el final de la canción, en donde se desvanece la imagen_]

[_La imagen se vuelve a encender y esta Anthony en frente aun en el salón, se oye ruido a lo lejos pero la música no esta tan alta_]

**Anthony**: si, ¿ya se ve esto? bueno, pues hoy fue el último día de grabación, estamos todos muy contentos de que por fin se haya terminado. Y pues, espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho, la vida aquí puede llegar a ser monótona pero si tienes amigos como los míos, estoy seguro que también estarán viviendo extrañas y maravillosas aventuras al mismo tiempo. Y pues… ¡es todo bye! (_saluda con la mano y la música de Five comienza a sonar mientras aparecen los créditos_)

**Fin**

* * *

_Música para el episodio: All good things come to an end de Nelly Furtado *** Autor del episodio: Perla Gutierrez, Lily Flor y yo ;)***_


End file.
